Resident Evil: An untold story
by raylen2230
Summary: femslash kicks off right after racoon city is nuked. I don't voice as the main charaters but they do interact regular. So Go through life after a T-Virus outbreak across the US with this group of collage students as they meet the charaters resid.
1. Chapter 1 : Rayla

**I do not claim any of the original charaters as my own. All other name metioned in this story besides the charaters from resident evil are mine. **

The craraters in my story are completely original. They do come into contact with the charaters from resident evil, as well as certain events that are in the main part of the movies story line . If you were in a zombie apocalyopse with your friends what would you do? The first few chapters are sketchy because i wasn't sure where i was taking it. This is my version of what could have happened. enjoy-Ray

P.s. Reviews Reviews Reviews.

**

* * *

**

Chp 1: Rayla

I sat up and rolled over to see Alexa still asleep. Tempted, I moved in the bed and laid my head on her stomach looking up at her. She stirred slightly opening her eyes. Sleep ridden she looked down at me.

"morning" I said, my voice sounded horse. As if I had been at concert screaming all night. "mornin...I have class today" she said still waking up, she must have been reading my mind because she grabbed my hand as I was easing my way up her ribs. I wined and buried my face in her stomach. "Please just a quickie" I complained, she rolled her eyes. "no get... We have to get up, your not seducing me this morning" she said sitting up completely. It would be to easy for me to change her mind but she was always like this before she had her classes. If it was flipped vise versa I would eventually win. Which is why I was late more times then needed.

"y'all should come check this out, something is goin down" someone said as I whipped my head around to see who, they were already gone. "it's was ben go see what it is" she said, I looked down to see I was only in a t-shirt. My normal kicking off my pants habit gets to be slightly annoying when I need to get up an go. I raised up kissed her an lingered an our lips entwined. "Rayla Go" she pulled away snapping at me almost. Her hand rested on my shoulder then pushed on my upper chest as stole another one. There was a quick moan an I backed away grabbing a pair of shorts on the floor as I opened the door wider and jogged down the hallway of my co-Ed dorm.

People were so used to seeing people half naked or otherwise here nobody really cared that I was still in the process of getting dressed as I walked next to them. Mostly everyone was in PJ's few still dressed from last night escapades out on the town. But what weird me out the most was how many people were up an wanting to find out what happened. As I walked down to the larger Lounge I immediately noticed the over flowing bodies that hover around the door because they couldn't fit inside. I passed it an jogged down to the end of the hall. Caleb and Trisha followed as we saw the smaller lounge was filling but not as overflowing as the larger one.

There was a low chatter, I couldn't get the vibe. "do u know what's going on" Trisha asked me. I nodded no, "quite everyone it's back on" Jacob said as he sat down next to the TV turning up the volume. All eyes were drawn to the television in curiosity. I moved closer. The news caster came on and the first notable thing on the screen was an evacuation for the city. Our college is dead center "for those in neighborhoods just outside the city is found that it would be in everyone's best interest if they stay inside and locked their doors in windows. The explosion at the factory has some infectious side effects. If in infected please report to the nearest hospital or medical center for treatment." the reporter stated and explained, "damn it there going to be some major traffic getting out the city" Jacob said as he turned back to the TV. Evacuation plans and local medical centers listed as the reporter started talking about the medical centers. Chatter rose in the small room again.

"early vacation" I said as I turned, "hey can I ride with u and Alexa" Trisha asked as I walked back in the direction of my room. I have a small Honda SUV so it was plausible. That plus her car is a piece of shit. "meet me down in the parking lot behind our building" I said turning into my room. Trisha kept walking.

Alexa stood in her closet starting at her t-shirts as she if she was going to some important event. Only it's was just class. "what's the scoop" she asked not turning around. I immediately went into my closet, "well schools canceled. Pack some clothes they put an evac out for the city" I stated, she turned and looked at me. I continued packing, "what? What happened what's going on?" she said walking over to me. "member that explosion that happened in raccoon city. Well there was some kind infection, all I know is I need to go home" I said knowing she was here but her parents lived in Tennessee. "ok give me five minutes" she said as I finished packing an threw my bag on the bed. "pull the car around to the ATM. Oh and Trisha is probly going to meet u at the car" I stated as I walked over to the door. "ok honey" she said as I walked out into the hall.

I knew that trisha didn't exactly get along all that great and it wasn't exactly alexa's fault either. I walked outside and around to the ATM. No one was in line, I watched an waited for my money as cars were pealing out of the parking lot leaving. I grabbed the money an looked up to see a crowd of a group of people heading towards the ATM. I walked over to the car making Alexa scoot over an waving at Trisha sitting in the back seat. "your sister called, she said to meet her at the gas station so we could follow her home or whatever" Alexa said as I got comfortable an joined the other speeding students. As I drove Alexa slid her hand into mine. Not knowing anything about the situation at hand didn't make any of us feel any better. I looked I the rearview to see Trisha already asleep.

Moments later I pulled into the gas station an next up next to Francis and my sister Regina who I nicknamed Reggie when I was a baby. Francis was a foreign exchange student, that Reggie jus happened to stumble upon at a college bar. "I see u got one in tow too," Francis said, "mine can hold all of us, we should all ride together" I called out. They said something among themselves then filed out grabbing a few bags out of the back of her car. I opened up my trunk. As everyone piled in to the miny SUV I looked back. Francis held Reggie tightly alexa gripped my hand an this overwhelming felling as something was very wrong. I pulled out and back on the road. "hey" someone said as they got into the back seat seat by herself. Trisha joined Casey as she noticed it would be a little cramped with three in the middle seat. I hadn't seen her in a while, I hope alexa doesn't put two an two together because i normaly don't bring alexa around casey. They'd might have been friends, but thats another story.

"how long till we get to your parents house" Francis asked, I looked up. "About an hour" I said as I looked up to see traffic was backed up and no one was moving on the highway. I turned and headed to a back road figuring no one would be on it seeing as how it was heading out into the middle of nowhere around the city. The longer way ended up being a shortcut.

Pulling into the neighborhood everything looked ghostly and almost abandoned. Nothing much moved I couldn't even tell if anyone was in the surrounding houses. I saw people in the distance but didn't pay any attention to them. Pulling into my driveway the first thing that caught my attention was the fact that my front door was wide open. My neighborhood was a leave it to beaver type. Normaly husbands were out in the yard mowing or working on their hedges. So this was strange. I look to also see the garage was halfway up "Francis come with me" I said as I got out. I didn't want to go through the front door so ducked under the garage door where I knew I would find my set of metal bats as I moved under the door. No car in the garage either, my parents weren't even here.

"did you hear anything else about this factory explosion" I asked Francis as he stepped in front of me grabbing my other bat. Reaching for the Handel he looked over his shoulder as he shrugged. The bat I grabbed was smaller but it was heavy enough to do some damage.

Francis half busted into the house like and retard I followed. Thankfully our house is only one story so there wasn't much ground to cover. I walked past Francis not feeling as safe as I thought I would. His smaller build and gun hoe jump into attuide made me want to venture into my home without him.

I walked into my parent's room and looked around. Blood splattered the bed pieces of flesh on the floor in front of me. Stopping in my tracks I didn't want to but I knew it would be best to look around further just to be sure my mother or father wasn't dead beside or under the bed. I bent down looked under it, nothing.

I walked to the side investigating further to see a pool of blood. One of them died. There was a note on the bed stand next to the bed. Reading my mother's hand writing was almost as comfortable as her right in front of me.

' you're father is I'm assuming dead. He turned into one of those things after being bitten by a small boy. I don't understand, I watched him die. I'm going to the base outside of town. I hope to see you there. Love mom.'

I put the note in my pocket then walked out the room. I stepped into the hallway took a few steps then walked down to my room. I turned into my room and realized that I wouldn't need anything from it so I walked down the hall. I stopped at the door and looked around for francis. I didn't see him, "francis" I called out. When I didn't hear a response I walked to the front door to see he was outside and getting back in the SUV.

I started to head outside when I heard something come in through the back door. The screen door slammed behind whoever it was. I looked back outside at the SUV and they were all out there. Think it was what infected my father and he wasn't dead. I moved so I could look in the mirror to see around the corner. My mother placed that mirror perfectly there so she could see when we were coming and going if she was sitting in the living room. I always found it annoying as of right now, very useful.

As I looked I had to take a double take, it was definitely the boy my mother mentioned in the note. The boy walked closer then turned, the lower half of his back was gone. I could make out his ribs an a partial internal organs. It looked as if someone or something literally took a bite out of his side. Something told me it wasn't a good thing that he was that injured let alone walking around with a hole that big and not bleeding. I took steps backwards but it looked up into the mirror and saw me watching him.

The boy took off running in my direction screeching and screaming. I didn't have enough room to get past him and out the front door before the boy was in front of me. He yelled, lunged in my direction and I had no other choice but to swing. Making contact there was a soft squishy thud, and the boy hit the floor lifeless. I think.

I could hear everyone outside question what was going on and francis for leaving me in the house alone. I ran for the door and shut it behind me hoping the boy wasn't going to come to his senses any time soon. I ran right to alexa who stood just outside the passenger door. "Get in, Let's get out of here". I said almost pushing her into the vehicle. Everyone else followed my lead and got in. "what the hell happened in there?" Trisha said, as I looked over my shoulder the boy was coming from under the garage door. "get in" I yelled.

Francis just had to be the hero as he ignored me and walked over to the very wounded boy. I moved over Alexa and to the driver's seat. "FRANCIS DON'T" I yelled, trying to warn him but he didn't listen. I looked at everyone else who looked more confused then anything. As I looked in the rearview mirror I saw a man standing in the road down the street. More started filling the streets slowly. Seemingly attracted to us by something. I got out and moved to francis quickly grabbing his arm. Surprisingly the boy didn't lunge and wasn't moving as much. Francis half ignored me and continued reaching out to the boy.

I looked back at the approaching crowd, "we gotta go" I said as I looked back at francis. "we can't…..AHHHHHH" he yelled.

I picked up the bat off the ground and swung at the boy as he was latched onto his hand biting francsis. I made contact several times. The boy let go and fell to the ground limp hopefully dead this time. Reggie was out of the vehicle without hesitation. I took steps back to the front door. "come on" some one yelled from the car and I got back into the front seat pealed out of drive way to see the road filled with people just wandering. Where did they come from they weren't here before.

"we gotta stop the bleeding" Trisha said, as she was the only one slightly qualified for anything like this. Even though half a nursing course wouldn't help much but for right now though she was enough.

Francis's breathing was labored and heavy. "there so much blood" Reggie said as I looked back to see her attempt to keep pressure on it trying to stop the bleeding. "We have to stop" she cried, "no I don't trust these people walking around they don't look normal" I said as I looked over at alexa who starred out of the window.

"well we have to stop somewhere. Where's the nearest medical center" Reggie argued, I could hear the stern leader ship qualities come out in her voice and I looked back. "the nearest medical center is over an hour half in the other direction. We need to get somewhere where we could clean up the bite" I stated as being the only voice of reason. Realizing I was right Reggie sat back and held onto francis who cradled his arm to his chest. Casey didn't say anything she just starred out the window as we finaly left the rows and rows of neighborhoods.

I drove until I saw a shed in the distance. As I got closer I noticed it was actually a garage. There was no tow truck, no recently moved car without vines. "It looks safe" trisha said sitting up, I pulled in and stopped. "it's out in the open. Pretty secluded." I stated as I stopped in front of the large open garage doors. I looked back at reggie, "he's asleep" I asked. Reggie nodded, I grabbed the larger bat and opened the door. Alexa grabbed onto my hand and slightly pulled me back into the car as I was moving to get out.

"I'll be right back" I said as I eased my hand out of hers, Trisha followed. I walked up to the door and looked inside. Nothing moved, "ok uh, stay close." I said as I walked further. To my left a large truck with its hood left open I'm guessing half worked on. Looking at it was I clueless knowing nothing about car let alone trucks.

To my right a door was open, looking inside from where I was standing it looked like and office or small storage room. I walked towards it and used the bat to swing the door open further. There was nothing but a couch and desk covered in papers and nick knacks with tools scattered here and there. The small metal garage was safe for the most part.

"go get everyone else" I said as walked over to the desk and started looking though it. The first thing I found was a lock box that was open. Inside was a nine mil. I took out a magazine along with it loaded the gun and made sure it the safety was on put in the back of my pants. I walked out into to the garage to see everyone file in. Reggie and trisha were practically carrying Francis. I didn't notice before how sick he looked. I directed them over to me. I stepped out of the room to meet them. "there's a couch in here" I said as I opened the door behind me. Alexa ran to me wrapping her arms around my waist.

I could tell she was scared, for that moment I didn't let go. I held onto her, rocked slightly side to side. Alexa buried her head into my upper chest. "He's asleep again. I um don't think we should move him he's pretty bad." Casey announced as she walked towards us. Trisha followed using a towel to wipe the blood off her hands finally. "is there any food or water back there" I asked as I looked up. "I didn't look" she said turning around and going back to the office. I let go of alexa and lifted her head to mine so I could see her face. "were going to get out of this. We're going to be ok" I said as I attempted to comfort her.

"you don't know that" alexa said sounding as defeated as our current situation. "None of us even knows what's going on." She continued. "we'll get out of this" I repeated like a broken record as I hugged her again then walked over the door and stood there. "he's barely breathing, his pulse is getting weaker" Reggie's voice was heavy with grief. "So a few of us need to go get help" casey said as I looked around at everyone. We were just a bunch of girls, as far as anything goes if anyone was going to leave it was going to be me. Sometimes I hated being the tougher then I needed to be "ill go" I stated.

* * *

**I'm pretty sure everyone goes an reads the first few chapters of this story and gets bored with it. if its not what you thought it was keep reading or skip a few chp because im just starting to get into a an explanation of how arcadia was started. i plan to continue after this last resident evil that just came out so look out for the next the movie few chapters. -ray**


	2. Chapter 2 : Alexa

CHP 2: Alexa

"I'll go" Rayla said as she starred into the room at francis who laid on the couch still very unconscious. My eyebrows pursed, "I'll go with you" Casey stated standing behind me. "wait NO" I argued clutching onto her hand. Casey walked past me and into the room with reggie. "reggie isn't going to leave francis side and Trisha is studying to be a nurse. I'm not letting you go, so that leaves me and casey and she just volunteered" Rayla said as she tried reasoning with me. Something in me was telling me she was right but my emotions got the better of me. They always did.

I was more scared of losing her then she was. It felt as if she knew it but like always she ignored the better of her senses and acted logicaly. Rayla should have joined the military. "I just….I don't think…" I started to say as she placed a finger over my lips. Bringing her face ever so close to mine and resting her forehead on my cheek she sighed. "you worry to much, its only 12 I be back before it gets dark" she tried to comfort me. I closed my eyes as her lips found mine.

Every time she kissed me it felt like roses, some how something changed an she was difrent. She was more aggressive. That when I realized she was just as scared, every kiss before this one felt like hello. This kiss felt as if she was saying goodbye.

Rayla pulled away and placed something heavy and cold in my hand. I looked down to see it was a gun. "but won't you need this more" I asked her looking up into her eyes and she smiled. "I've got the car and a bat. I'm not getting out of it long enough for something to get me" she said smiling covering up the fact that she was a little more scared then she let on. I was able to see right through it and she realized it.

"come on casey" Rayla said as she got into the vechical, she rolled down the window. "I sujest you find whatever wood and what not to board up the windows" she said as she backed up. I walked over to her an kissed her on the cheek as she slightly leaned out. "don't tell them you have it. You remember what I taught you" Rayla asked with more of a look of concern now. "yea" I said as i nodded my head. "ok" Rayla said as I took steps back. As she pulled out and drove off I pulled down the garage door.

Hours passed, francis had taken a turn for the worst. I stood leaning against the wall watching Regina rock back and forth while holding Francis's good hand. Trisha held her fingers to his neck keeping a steady watch on his pulse. "how is his pulse" regina asked as she looked up as she did every five minutes or so. "its getting harder to find by the minute. I don't think he…." trisha tried to explain but stopped. "Don't say that. He'll be fine, its just a fever he'll be ok" regina insisted.

Looking at him you could tell francis was dying. Pale cold skin, sweating and barely breathing. Now his pulse too weak and hard to find. "Regina" I said as I knew I wanted to tell her but she would accecpt it. She was watching him die.

I couldn't tell if francis was breathing. His chest wasn't moving. Trisha moved her finger to different spots on his neck. When she didn't find a pulse she took steps back. I walked over to regina and placed my hands on her shoulders pulling her back away from the dead body. "there wasn't anything more we could do" I said trying to comfort her. She softly sobbed in my arms but didn't protest my moving her away from him.

Eventualy I got Regina to stand and we all walked into the main garage area. She started sobbing, "there wasn't anything you or I could do. He's gone" trisha said hugging regina as she collapsed into her shoulder. It didn't seem like regina was her age. She cried like a baby, just I like i would had Rayla been bitten instead of francis. I took steps back an looked out of the window as I heard cars pull up outside.

I moved to unlock the normal door as I did Rayla steped out of the car and looked up me smiling. "found a stranded EMT" She said walking up to me, Casey walked up behind her smiling along with another well build male carrying a large goody bag. I nodded as she walked past me inside. She stopped in her tracks noticing regina and walked up to her amediatly hugging her. "he's de…he's dead" she said, no one moved in the small room. "so were to late" casey said as she walked up to me grabbing hold of my arm.

"it looked as if he died in his sleep" trisha explained walking towards Rayla who was still comforting her older sister who hadn't really stopped crying since we brought her out here. "SHOOT HIM" the EMT yelled as backed away from something. Rayla looked up and stood pulling regina with her as she backed towards the farthest wall. I turned slowly to see Francis standing in the door way of the small room. "I thought you said he died" casey said as she was backing away puling me along with her. "you have to shoot him before he infects another one of us if your not already infected" the EMT Explained.

Rayla didn't hesitate, francis looked to be disoriented but was standing. He walked towards slowly. As she took the gun from the back of my pants she held it up aiming it at francis.

"what are you doing" regina cried, "its not him" Ralya screamed. Francis came even closer. "you have to shoot him in the head." the emt continued. Francis face was different, it was him but I would have thought he would have responded to us being in the room. I would have thought he would have said something to regina. Where you would have thought his veins should be green they were a blue. His skin had since turned a dull grey. An as strange as it was he smelled dead. Was the emt right?

"NoOOOO" Regina screamed and Rayla didn't falter in the hearing her cries as she pulled the trigger. Rayla's aim was spot on, francis head bobbed back then he fell. We all stood in somewhat of an awe. "He was already dead" the EMT said as he knew something more then what we did. "I'll go get the food" casey said as I walked over to Rayla, my love who was starring at francis. I pushed her arms down. Then proceeded to take the gun but she came to and put the gun in the back of her pants quickly.

"Well my name is Josh" the emt said as he moved to the body. "Casey walked back in with a box of food. I follwed Rayla who was standing over the body looking back an forth between him and regina. "do you mind explaining Why you just told my little sister to SHOOT my BOYFRIEND" regina said sounding like she was grinding her teeth together. Rayla saw how angry Regina was and started backing to the wall defensively holding her hands up.

I walked with her and stood next to her. "like I said he was already dead, there wasn't anything any of us could do. It what happens if you get bitten by one of them. You die then your body gets up and starts walking around. At first it just a disoriented stumble. Then once they get that first taste of blood, of meat there isn't much that can stop them. They eat people." Josh explained I watced as he sort of paced. Then he realized the door was still open then rushed over to lock it. "where in the hell did you find this guy" regina said between sobs. "he was just standing there your crazy. Dead people don't just get up an walk around" she said trying to clear up her tears. "they do now" josh said, as Rayla was against the wall and she slid down till she hit the floor. She didn't say or do anything. Rayla just starred at Regina. "reggie" Rayla said almost whispered.

Regina just looked at Rayla extremely upset, confused, hurt an a mix of other emotions. Rayla somewhat curled into her self and just sat there not saying anything. Regina stood and walked in our direction. "she didn't have a choice, regina. HE could have killed us all" josh said as he walked over to us. "your…" regina tried to say but for some reason she didn't form much of anything for words. At least not anything we could understand. I turned my attention back to Rayla who was starring off into nowhere.

Nealing in front of her I took hold of her hands, she didn't grip back. Cupping her cheek I forced her to look at me. "Baby" I said jus a little louder then a wisper. "Rayla look at me" I stated an she did, finaly focusing on me. "she's in shock." Josh said nealing next to us. Then he stood an walked into the back moments later walked back out. "come on there a cot in in the very back" he said as he put his arm under her leg and and the other behind her back and picked her up cradling Rayla in his arms. I followed them, rhen walked ahead of the two of them and sat on the cot. Josh placed her upper torso on my lap.

Moving her hair out of the way as her head rolled she starred at the door. Josh stood in front of us with the gun in his hand. "well keep her warm. She should come too after some sleep" josh said as he checked the clip. "he just, I just…we're all going to die" ray said sort of mumbled. I looked down at her, "no no baby, we'll be fine." I kissed her lip softly an got nothing in return as she just seemed to stare out of no where. Josh left us alone, "I'll be back in a bit to check up on her" he called back to us walking out into the main area. Eventualy she fell asleep.

Its strange how everything changes in a few hours out of day. Watching Rayla making sure she was ok was the only thing that kept me from leaving. An I wasn't used to having to take care of her. She always took care of me. When we were drunk, or I was drunk because she didn't drink that much. The tables had turned, an I was the one doing the supporting.


	3. Chapter 3: Rayla

Chp 3 Rayla

I opened my eyes and rolled over almost rolling off the cot. Alexa arms wrapped around me instinctivle catching me before I rolled to far. I shook my head the looked up and back aat her. "how long have I been asleep" I asked her, I could tell she was tired. It was still dark out. Alexa looked at her watch then looked outside. "since 5 so like 8 hours" she said a sounding as dull as she looked tired. "what happened" I asked her rolling back into her lap and starring up at her. "uh…francis died" she said. She normaly didn't hesitate when she talked to me thugh even when she was tired or drunk.

"ok so what happened why does my head hurt" I continued to question, she rested her head back against the wall. I reached up to her lip and lightly brushed my finger across them. "please tell me baby" I said as I starred at her.. She looked down at me finaly, "you shot frances" she stated. Didn't say anything, I starred out the door for a second and listened. Then looked back at her, "was he like that boy that bit him" I asked figuring I wouldn't have shot unless I had a reason. But I couldn't figure out why I didn't remember.

"yes, we think so. Regina is ok now." she added as I looked out the door then back at her. I reached down for her hand that now rested at her stomach. I lifted it sat upright and stood. Rocked back once then felt my back. the gun was gone. "who has it" I asked, "josh" she answered. "o I'll be right back" I said walking out into the main room.

Regina was asleep on the couch without the pillows. I walked to the door to see casey and josh in the bed of the truck, and trisha in the front passenger seat asleep. I looked around, the door was weighted down shut and windows had since been boarded up. They were busy while I was asleep. I walked back threw and to the cot, alexa was asleep or half asleep. My baby was tough enough to take care of me.

I lifed her leg onto the cot and pulled her down slightly, I lifted her head an slid under her and sat with my back against the uncomfortable metal wall. She found my hand rolled on her side so she was facing my stomach and got comfortable. I sat and starred out the door waiting for Reggie to wake up and walk in here. I bet she freaked out. I'm glad but in a way not glad I blacked the entire thing out. All I remember was picking up josh. After that its like everything went blank. Like there was a hole in my head .

A few hours past, the sun came up and everyone else was moving around execpt for the two of us. I was far from tired, in fact I wanted to go out an find some more food. What we had would only last us the next couple of days possibly. "hey you…how you feeling" josh said sticking his head inside the door. "my headache is gone thank you" I stated as I looked at the boarded up windows. "there's like a small junk yard back there." he said as I pointed to the back door what was also nailed shut. "oh yeah, so it will be usefull" I said. Alexa stirred and rolled onto her back. "yea, were thinking of ideas now" he said turning and walking away.

"hey you" I said as alexa opened her eyes. I cupped her cheek, lifted her slightly as I bent to kiss her. She placed her elbows on my legs and kissed me back. "my roses" she said as I stopped and sat up as she sat back. "sit up" I asked her, she did so an turned so we were face to face. "Promise me no matter what happens you won't try to be the hero and you let me keep you safe" I said knowing her clumsyness would get in her way if she did so. "as long as you teach me how to shoot a gun better" she stated, I nodded kissed her again placing my hand on her thigh and leaning in a bit.

"You'll be a crack shot by the time I'm done with you" I said an she smiled and we kissed and laughed between taking breaths. In this situation having her with me was like a breath of fresh air. An she was my reason to stay. "come on we should see what their planning" I said gripping her hand and standing. She stood with me.

"can't I jus have you all to myself. Their big boys and girls they don't need you to make every decision" she said as I went to walk out the door and she stopped. "but…" I started to say but she cut me off with another. Our lips intertwined amd moved as one. I kicked the door shut. I didn't hesitate as I moved her back to the cot. "shh shh," I said playing half smiling as I laid her down on the cot proping myself up and between her legs. My shorts were thin, and somewhere in the time that I left her and now she had changed into a skirt. Oh how she made this so easy for me.

Alexa returned my half devilish smile with a serious toned look. I had the very bad habit of teasing her and she fell for it every time. It just the look she gave me was too serious for me to take lightly so returned her with one of my own. I moved in for a kiss and didn't realize one hand was on her thigh and another on ribs. Gripping both I felt myself becoming trapped within my her lips as both moved a sort of frantic we might die tomorrow pace.

My hand moved steady as it eased up her thing to her waist an the other over her breast playing with it. "uhhh" she let out her first moan. An I leaned back quickly, "shh…you know regina likes to inturupt us any chance she gets" I whispered quitley and quickly. She smiled as she was thinking the same thing I was. I continued as I remembered the first night we met.

I was still a Sr. and high school and she had decided to move to our fair city in west VA. The night when I had been trying to get away from Reggie all night because she was being way to overprotective. It was just a college party what else could go worng I wasn't that drunk. I remember when I saw alexa, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Much like now. The first thing I said to her was lamer then line of an internet while just browsing.

"I'm trying not to say anything stupid. I'm ray" I said allowed as I came out of the flash back an starred into her eyes. "I thought so…you look too young to be school here" she said as she rememberd what she said. I kissed her again. Making it sound like a conversation would be easiest. Talking or saying a sentence so no one would catch on especialy reggie. "uhhhh…when are you planing on leaving?" she asked me as I looked up. She let out another softer moan followed by heavier breathing. I slipped my hand down to her skirt and unbuttoned it.

"I was thinking tomorrow. Were going to run out of food in a few days" I said coming up from air. My fingers slid between the zipper and under the band of her underware. "and I won't Take long I promise" I said as she let out a louder moan. I starred her down jus for a second but she closed her eyes as my fingers moved across her clit. My other hand firmly gripped her breast. I was into it further into this situation a little more then I had planned. I blame her for it.

Breathing in deeply knowing what o was about to do made me want to crawl into myself and disapear. I pulled my hand up and let go from pinching her nipple to just simply kissing her. Placing my hand on each side of her on the cot I lifted myself straight up above her pulling myself away. At first she easd up with me. I pushed her arms out from under her and fell fell back on her back. Starring up at me she knew what I was doing. I had only done it once before but it ment I was done and any further would be going to far for us. I would try an make her scream, or I would have. But for right now us could wait for later.

Alexa starred up at me as I starred back above her in my push up position. "I hate you" she said. I kissed her lightly without passion and got off her. Standing I took a few steps back an looked down. I didn't notice but she had unbuttoned my pants as well. The damn pick pocket was slick.

"I want you now more then ever but us is going to have to wait." I stated as I took steps back botting up my pants. By now alexa had swung her legs off the cot and sat upright. As she did she slamed her back againt the the metal wall making it shake and buckle behind her. She didn't notice but I unfortunately did. "are you going to go back to sleep" I asked her, "are you fucking kidding me" she stated, "well fuckking at the moment no" I said smiling. An she returned this smiling devilish look.. The look that could only mean I'm in for it and im not going to like it.

I gave her a nervus laugh and opened the door as I backed into it. Leaving the room I found casey laying down on the couch without pillows. Reggie was on her phone from the sounds of it watching You tube. I stopped for a second, she looked up then stood. "I'm…." "don't even, its ok. We're fine" Reggie intrupted as if we had some epic fight. I wish I could remember.

I nodded the walked into the main garage. The first thing I could see an here was trisha and josh nose deep in the engine of the truck. Walking over to trisha looked up to see who and went back to whatever she was doing. I walked over to the truck and leaned in. "what yall up to" I stated leaning in so I could possibly see what they were doing even though I wouldn't understand.

"oh um…trying to find everything wrong with it. Josh here is trying to show me some thing I already know" trisha said sarcastically. Trisha took shop in school and knew as much as more then half the guys. I chuckled, "can it be fixed to run" I asked. "oh yeah deffinetly. It can be fixed and modified." josh said comeing out of the hole he had seemed to barry himself in. I heard someone else walk in and I looked back to see that it was alexa. I starred at her as she walked in my direction. I breathed deeply preparing myself for what was next.

I turned back to trisha and josh still nose deep in the truck engine. "so uh modified like how" I asked them. I wasn't exactly trying to ignore her, but making it look like I was talking about something important I possibly might be safe. Which didn't work because she came closer and closer still.

"like I was thinking of putting metal grates on your Lil SUV and this truck. Along with another gas tank and the SUPER GRILL" Josh said with a bit of enthusiam. "good I took welding in high school I can help" I anounced as bounded up onto my tippy toes.

As I got a little too involved with what they were doing I took my eyes off alexa for a moment. "so uh were going to runn out of food" I stated and felt a hand on my back. "yea, if you don't mind tomorrow trisha, regina and I are going to go out again ya now to see wat we can scrounge up" josh stated as I stood upright. As I did Alexa dragged her nails up my back at one point taking some skin with her. An it starts all over again.

I saw this coming and deserved it. This was going to be a long week.


	4. Chapter 4: Alexa and Rayla

**I think within the next few chapter here im going to bring more charaters from the movie in. I'll probly change the story line of the actual movie a bit. I'm not sure wich exact direction its going in but i'm having fun with it. So keep a look out for alice and some of the stars from the movie.**

* * *

**Alexa**

I watched as Rayla turned on the torch on the side of the truck. I'm guessing she was welding piece of fence to the window. I wanted to scream, she planted enough of a seed in me to want to rip her clothes off. Either or for her to rip off mine. Ray was very much a weakness of mine as was to her. I was more pissed that she was determined to pre-occupie herself with something else other then me at a time like this.

Pacing behind her I hoped she could feel my edge. Every so often she move her shoulders and arch her back. I was making her uncomfortable. "payback is a bitch" I stated, she looked back at me giving and irritated sort of smile. "honey can u go see if Casey needs help with somethin" ray asked me, an she never really uses the cliche cutsie names. She didn't want me around at the moment eh'. I nodded an walked over to the wall where Casey was putting together an sorting bullets an vest they some how acuired. She hasn't won yet.

"do u think they'll be back soon" Casey asked me looking up from the last vest she had. "yea, they weren't planning on going very far" I stated. By they I mean Reggie and Trisha, who left early this morning. "yea..." she said. Sitting down next to her picking up one of the vest that were finished. "Kevlar although I don't know why Josh wanted a couple of these. It isn't like these things are going to be shooting at us,… right?" she said, shrugging my shoulder as looked up at rayla. Rayla worked hard on the fence melting it to the metal garbage attached to the door pretending she didn't hear us. Even though I know she was just as worried about whatever was out there as I was. Only she wasn't showing it as much.

Rayla finished and stood up cracking her back. Josh noticed and walked over to her. Laying the vest on my lap I watched as she explained the window. She opened the truck door. Rolled down the window the back up again. "what wrong with you two" Casey asked, "nothing... She doesn't really like to be bothered while she's working" I added. Looking to see her shrug "what" I turned to her asking noticing there was something she wanted to say but didn't. "looks more like sexual tension" she said going back to the last vest, i wonder if she saw me claw her back earlier. I know reggie did.

"looks like we can leave in the morning" Josh said as he stood, "morning... R u sure" I asked standing and walking over to the huddle. Everyone looked up and at me. "we've been lucky. The things out there haven't found us yet. But I'm not staying in one place to find out" Josh said, "I'm sure everyone else feels the same way" he continued. I watched ray for a second who gave Josh weird stare. "I'm… I'm just sayin I don't know." I said ray looked up at me. "baby look" ray said as she walked over to the wall closest to her left. She pushed on the wall, it shook slightly. The walls itself buckled under her hands. Ray dropped her hands and walked over to me. As if this was self explanatory, still if something or a lot of something was trying to get in then it wouldn't be hard.

"like this is supposed to make me feel better" I stated as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders an rested her head on her arm. "the only thing I could think of." ray said sort of pleading. "well it was enough. I guess" I said still slight irritated as I grabbed onto her hand. I didn't like not knowing what really going on. I was more afraid then I needed to be.

**Rayla-**

Discussion ended shortly and Trisha and reggina pulled up in my car. We all rushed to the door to notice she had acquired two extra bodies. An older guy an what looked like kid stepped out behind him. I watched as they seemed normal. I took steps back into the garage instinctively putting my hand on the gun in the back of my pants. Alexa somehow found my side, pushing her behind me was another automatic reaction to the new people. What if they were sick?

"found them in the store" Reggie said as she dropped what looked like a box of cans in the back of the truck. The guy walked inside behind Trisha. "we couldn't jus leave em" she continued, I guess I should have given reggie more credit seeing as how what we went through a couple of days ago.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked over to Trisha who was carrying more blankets then she can handle. I take a few an start folding them so they could be packed away. I notice one has a few Bundels of fruit they we could snack on tonight but I wouldn't worry about taking them because they wouldn't last ling without a fridge.

I give the guy a once over. He's about the same size ad Josh, Lil less lacking in the muscle area, but all he really needed to know was how to shoot. "what's ur names" I asked loosening my tense up seeing they weren't much of a threat. "I'm Taylor and this is Brent" he stated as he began to help me fold up blankets. Nodding I walked past him an to my Lil suv to put the folded blankets in the back.

Alexa was behind me every step an then some. Turning back into the garage I decided it was maybe best to show her some attention. At least this way if we got on the road tomorrow then I would t have to worry about her sexual antics while I was driving. "well it's nice to meet u guys. Eat u look hungry, I'm taking to much needed alone time" I said louder looking at Reggie as I pulled a smiling Alexa into the back room.

There was a pep in alexa's step as she followed and I watched as she danced around em an looked up at me smiling. "I kno we haven't been awake for a long time but can't we just cuddle? I said that so we could have an excuse to get away" I said. Alexa didn't frown or really say anything louder then a mumble. Of course she doesn't like the idea of us just cuddling. I lay down on the cot, she half lays ontop of me. "once we get underway" I starts to say but I could tell by the way she tensed I she didn't really want me to win this argument. There's a light but unrevealing sigh and she gives into me. "ok" she said quickly an we jus lay in there i passed out.

I hated waking up alone but there really wasn't anything I ever did about it. I stood and walked out to the garage. Everyone was getting stuff packed into the two vechicals. Even my baby was working. The younger kid was folding blankets then started packing something but I didn't look to see what. "I was just about to come get u" Alexa said as she walked over to me wrapping her arms around my waist. "we're laeving soon" she wispers in my ear and I look around at everyone else who wasn't paying any attention to us what so ever as they finished an sort of branched off. Noticing the new guy was gone I got josh's attention. "hey where's Taylor" I asked him as he walked by, an jus as he said that there were a couple of shots coming from the roof that sounded a little frantic. Josh jus looked at me and took off running for another little back room we hadn't really been using. But Josh knew more then I did at the moment so I gladly let him lead. I pulled out my nine mill and an followed.

I walked back there and climbed a ladder to the roof. Which was an ultra cool surprise that I didn't know about. Taylor was standing an still shooting at something. I walked over to the edge to see a good number of people scattered around walking out of the woods. "damn it" Josh said as he pulled out his gun a little bigger the either of ours. Started shooting along with him.

"thoes army guys called this a horde. There's going to he alot more of them and their going to get here pretty quick" he explained yelling over his and taylor's shooting , my mind started racing. I pulled out my gun to help but Josh nodded no. "go back downstairs, Trisha is going to have to drive to. The roof is low enough for us to jump." he stated tossing me a set of keys. Quickly getting the drift I raced back over to the ladder an practically firemanned it to the shed like into the garage I knocked a tool box over.

"we gotta go now." I said not doing anything but slightly grabbing onto alexa while running for the driverside of my suv. It was a good thing everything as pretty much packed and they I guess were rearange things."Trisha you drive the truck" tossing her the keys and opening the door. Reggie got in behind me and and Alexa climbed in the other side. The kid jumped in the passenger side of the truck. I looked out of my rearview mirror as Casey opened the large door for us to back out.

I back out first, then i saw them. There was a huge crowd, all of them dead. Coming to the conclusion they smelled the already dead body we had here, plus us. None of it helped the fact and they came by the flooding hundred or however many. Still I didn't see a way out an im freaking scared at the moment. I waited as I saw the truck bob meaning they were safely in the bed of the truck. The shooting didn't stop. Reggie now had a gun out an was shooting past me out the window. Alexa looked up at me with this pleading sort of look. Noticing she didn't have a gun in Her hand I reached down and handed her something that would probably make her feel a bit better. It wasn't huge but I knew one of the M16 would over whelm me so a automatic Uzi would have to do for now. She's bound to hit something.

While driving the suv skidded an swerved but it wasn't anything I couldn't handel. We shot most of them, but the fact that literally chased us an kept up till we hit actual road was pretty scary and wired. If they were dead, like zombie dead shouldn't they be moving slow. I breathed in deeply gratefully we all got out unstated an unbitten. I looked over at Alexa who had every intention of still holding the gun upright pointed at the woods. I took a few glances then gripped onto her shoulder. "I think were in the clear baby" I said as I watched her tense up some the let go. She set the gun at her feet and looked up at me."man that was intense" reggie said from the back seat. I looked at Alexa again not saying anything but just starring. Trisha pulled up next to us and kept pace. "do u think we should find another place to hold up" she yelled. "no, I think it's best if we keep moving. The farther away we get from the city the better" I say as if I'm some sort of expert at this. Trisha nodds and drives ahead of me, she had the bigger grill an I felt safer with that giant leading then my itty bitty suv.

We drove for hours, a few miles back I saw a gasstation. But the idea of having to stop kind of had me on edge. Getting all the gas we need would be the smart thing to do right? Alexa passed out about an hours after we cleared the woods. Which was a norm, shit I would too if I wasn't driving. "reggie" I said, "yea" she answered. "do you think mom made it" I asked. She was quite for moments there after. As much as I wanted her to answer, as much as I wanted her to say everything would be ok I kind of figured she was just as unsure as me. Sit if one base was over run by these things then all the other would be just as much as a risk. Reggie sighs something deep.

"I don't know kid" reggie stated, I knew she was just as afraid as me. I looked back into the rearview but couldn't see her face. "what are you thinking" I asked as I just wanted to know. I looked back at the road to see this dinky little hole in the gasstation but with a BP logo on it so I knew it would have something and we would take as much as we cold hold.

"miss frank" reggie said and my heart sank. Not being able to tell or remember if she blamed me completely or not when I did it sort of scares me. With reggie, you might not get it soon but later, you sure as hell would.

I didn't say anything as we pull into the station. I watched as everyone from the truck got out. Alexa and I followed josh, then casey and trisha follwed taylor over to where the gas would be held in thoes big tank things I guess.

I walked behind josh right up to the doors of the rinky dink station. From here I could tell there wasn't really anything inside. I looked in and noticed something moving, when it came into the light I saw it was only a rat. Alexa jumped I guess seeing the same thing I did. Trying to show that I was being a bad ass and not afraid I chuckled. Only I hate rats, ehh gross. I stop dead in my tracks as josh walks in the store. "are you sure that's a good idea" I stated and looked past him into the hole in the wall quickie mart. "I mean this place looks worst then anything off a movie set and you going to just walk right in" I continued. HE looked back at me with this half devlish 'your a fucking chicken look' "baby" he said as he walked in.

Im so going to laugh at him later when one of thoes things come out and try to eat him. I stood there alexa was behind me. I jus watched as he walked behind the counter an looked at whatever it was as far as the gas meter and tanks. Wondering what happened to who ever ran the store I decided to step just inside the door for his back up.

Josh was making to much noise for me to listen for whatever else could have been in here so I wasn't much of help as far cover. He flipped some switch and I heard something in the distance of the gas station lot click loudly. Casey was I guess standing over it, because she yelped. Alexa started giggling she was truned facing them. "I'm going to go find some gas cans or something" he said as I walked from behind the counter off into the store. "go help the idiots" he continued as I just starred. I shrugged an took hold of alexa's hand again figuring he had it all under control.

As we walked across the lot and to the rest of the gang I heard josh scream and two loud pops come from the store. "STAY" I said the made a mad dash holing my nine mil at eye level. "JOSH" I called out as I entered. I was right, not wanting to be at this point but I was. As I walked in he stood there breathing really hard. A very fat, very dead man laid on the floor a few feet away from him. "you ok" I said as I walked up. He was only wearing a beater so I examined him hoping he wasn't bit by the guy. "yea," he said between deep breaths. He turned an to my reliefe he hadn't been bitten. "you mind grabbing one of the barrels" he said as I walked closer.

I covered my mouth in a amediate reaction to the stench that wasn't in here before. Assuming it came from the extra dead body I avoided it and got the farthest barrel. Still gripping the nine mill I turned the barrel on its side and rolled it out of the station.

"HE's OK" I yelled as I walked and kicked the barrel in the direction of Casey, Taylor, Reggie, and Trisha who were all standing upright looking past me towards the doors. I heard him come out after me. Once they saw him they continued messing with the gas tanks in the ground.

Alexa followed behind me closely as we joined the rest of the group. "there was no way there wouldn't be atleast one of thoes things here" casey said, "which is exactly why I let Mr macho go and investigate" I said as I lifted the rolling barrel upright. I let them fill it standing there starring at alexa who had made her way back to the Suv already.

We filled the two barrels then made room in the truck. Today was mabey to eventful, and I hope the rest of whatever this is isn't going to be like this. Living day to day just trying to survive in what now seems like an apocalyptic world. I guess only hoping was all we could do. Hoping that somewhere there was a very still active base or place where people survived. An the thought that this was now something that was spreading and spreading quickly across the U.S. Some chemical accident, from what they tell us. I'm glad I never lived close to Racoon City. But the fact that it came this far makes me wonder how far its gotten. I guess we'll just have to wait an see.


	5. Chapter 5: Alexa

**Alexa**

**Two weeks later**

**With all driving we do I've gotten used to being in such close quarters with everyone. The day after we left we found tents and air matresses so we don't really sleep in the car's anymore. We haven't stopped in any major cities. But it seems like where ever we go everyone is either dead or to pariniod to take anyone else in where there holding up. Its been two weeks. There's barely any radio stations talking about whats going on and everyone's that's with us is to on edge to even bring it up in conversation. I wished we would stop, and settle. It seems like ever since the garage all we do is stop to try an find food and gas that it.**

**Looking over at Rayla who jamming out to some rock band I never heard of , I started remembering why I fell for her in the first place. That there was just something about this girl. Casey was in the back asleep along with trisha. Reggina almost never rode with us. I'm pretty sure the argument they had last week is going to be an on going thing for a while. It started with something from school and ended with ray killing frank. Which for thoes who were here it was still a very touchy subject. Josh and I brooke it up before they started fist fighting. They haven't really talked to each other since but its been civil. I'm pretty sure one of them will break down but with the way they've been in the past couple of days other then that I just don't know.**

"**alexa is there any more chewy bars left" Ray asked looking over at me as the song changed. I looked up, then reached back for the box that laid on the floor infont of trisha behind me. " yep" I said as I grabbed one. I opened it put the wrapper in the bag and handed to her. Our fingers touched, I looked up at her as she noticed too. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, but she just smiled and took the bar. **

**As expected she finished the bar within three bites. Starring out the window I noticed as she reached her hand into mine and squeezed. "I love you bae" she said still chewing and getting the last remenents of the chewy bar and swallowing. "I love you too" I said as the song changed again. I sat an watched her as she started head banging then stopped suddenly an looked up getting antsy. Her hand tensed in mine an she looked from the rearview to the side mirrors over again and again. I tried to see what she was looking at but the way it was positioned all I could see was the side of the car. She let go of my hand and turned down the radio. **

"**what is it?" I asked, turning and looking to see a huge semi coming up behind us. I could hear it now as it roared down the road. "it's a gas truck" she said as she looked at her mirror and got a little excited. "really" I said as if I couldn't believe my eyes either. Ray had a big simle on her face. I would have been just as excited as she was, but looters came to mind and the excitement faded a bit. **

**Moments passed and by now they were right on us. We were in the middle of the plains, the semi honked its horn several times. I looked back to see it wasn't being aggressive, just trying to get our attention. As I turned back around a hummer raced past it, then us slowing beside the truck. They rode next to them for a few seconds then drove ahead. Josh slowed the truck and pulled over to the side of the road. Rayla followed, and turned off the SUV. Trisha and casey woke up because of being able to feel the stop. **

"**stay here" Ray said looking at me, as she leaned over she kissed me between my cheek and lips. "ok" I said then she opened the door and got out. I watched from the car to see a woman with long brownish hair get out of the hummer and walk back to us. "whats going on" Casey asked from the back. I shrugged my shoulder, "these people just pulled us over." I stated as I looked behind her to the semi but I couldn't tell how many cars they had. "do you think there's a lot of them" trisha asked. Ray jogged over to where they were talking. I wanted to get out but I decided to stay, ray will wave for me if she want me. **

**When ray looked back at me with this big grin I knew it was ok for me to join them. There was a laughter in the air. I got out and walked up to them. There was another male, he looked really young almost my age. Then this older guy, with some sort of vest and another girl. Her and josh seemed to get along pretty well. Well they were talking about their job. I'm just guessing is that she was an EMT too. **

"**well I'ma have betty here check the rest of your people out and we'll go from there" The first girl said as she looked at the darker skined girl who was the EMT. "Sounds good" taylor said as he went to get back in. "Ok guys were going to camp out here for the night its been a long day" she said into the walkie that was attached to the strap on her shoulder. I stood beind Rayla who wrapped her arm my shoulder. I put my hand into her back pocket as more reggina got out of the truck. **

"**hey my name is Claire" the woman said as she reached out for my hand. I unwrapped myself from Ray an reached out to take it. "I'm alexa" I said as we shook hands. "well I don't normal like to just stay on the side of the road. The grass doesn't looked too long so were all going to pull out into there." Claire continued to explain to josh and taylor like they were the leaders or something. My the guess of it she was normaly in charge where ever she went. Josh looked at Rayla and nodded. "ok guys just follow me" she said as she walked back to the hummer. "ok" josh said as shook betty's hand then got back into the hummer. **

**Rayla and I walked back to the SUV hand in hand. As she got in she turned it on. "what happened whats going on" trisha said as she sat up. "Were staying here for the night camping out with them" Ray said as she followed the truck into the grass. "are we going to stay with this group" Casey continued. " shit I don't know lets just take it one step at a time" Ray snapped a little. I patted rays hand, for her to calm down. Casey sat back like a little kid pouting.**

**Feeling where casey was coming from I was just as tired of being with the same group of people as she was. Having a bigger one which would mean we would be significantly safer. "Look at all of them" Ray saod as we pulled into a very big circle. Vans and mabey one or two other trucks, plus the giant gas truck, a ambulance and a bus full of what looked like wemon and children of all ages. We stopped our little Suv being somewhere in the middle. Everyone got out and seeing all the people started me at first. **

**Taking into consideration that they've been into bigger cities and found people. IT seemed as if this cliare chick was collecting people. I smiled as I saw a little boy run from one side of the field to a Van. I got out as Ray did and we walked over to the ambulance. "come on josh said to follow him" she said as we caught up with each other in the middle of the two. Our little group followed josh and reggina as we walked across the center. I placing my arm at ray's waits. She hugged onto me kissing me on the forehead as we walked. A group of kids ran past us , wesort of stopped and I could tell this was going to get intresting. **

**Claire ran up to us, "hey im Claire I don't think I caught your names" she asked trisha and they started talking as we reached the Ambulance. Betty sat in the back and pulled out what looked like a black case, Next to her were some vials and other tools for what looked like to draw blood with. We all stood in a semi circle. Brent stood in front of taylor with taylor's hand on his shoulder. I moved so I was to the side standing slightly in front of ray. Her arms were wraped over my shoulders. I slid my hands in my pockets, 'I hate shots'. Was all I could think.**

"**whats that" ray asked out of pure curiosity, "I use it to check your blood. The problem that causes the zombie effect on people it cause by the T-viruss. This machine lets me test for it. One of our friends, alice got it for us. It comes in handy seeing as how we find new people very frequently. It better to be safe then sorry" betty explained then looked up with a smile. "what happens if you have the virus, is there a cure" trisha asked. Betty looked up, she had this look as if she realized how in the dark we are about this entire thing. "well there is, but I wouldn't worry about it unless…"she trails off looking else where. "I just wouldn't worry about." she said then got back to preparing for her first what seemed like to me subject.**

**I could feel my back tense as I saw Betty had the exact amount of vials set up next to her for all of ut. They were serious, then Betty finaly looked up. "OK, who's first?" Betty asked looking around the group. My body tensed, and rays arms flexed as I tensed ray began hugging me tighter to her. Ray knew why an didn't say anything. "Its just for measures guys, Everyone has to do it when they first come in. Its percaution, you can naver be to safe right" Claire said to all of us as she walked an stood just next to betty repeating the speech we already heard. **

**Josh walked up to her first holding out his arm for her to stick him. I watched as she took out a vial **

**and attached a needle to it. Betty put some plastic gloves on then wrapped a turnakit around his arm. I looked away as she drew the blood. When I looked back she was finished and handed him a piece of gauze. HE walked away and stood behind all of us. Betty labled the vial and put it away then looked up as if to say next but Casey was already standing where josh was. Claire nodded her head then walked off. "So I guess this means were going to stay with them" I said as I looked over at trisha. "I don't know bae, we'll have to wait an see" ray said as hugged me tighter for a second. **

**Casey was finishing up, I pulled down on Ray arms for her to let me go. As she dropped her arms I saw that thoes of us that were left were hesitant and I wakled up to betty just so I could get it overwith. I sat down next to her in front of the vials. I watched as she took a needle out. There was click as she put it onto the vial. She picked up the turnakit and wraped it around my bisep. I wanted to squint even though she hadn't even really started to do anything. She tapped my arm looking for a vein. As one popped up she took the needle out again. I guess she could tell I was slightly nervus, "so how long have the two of you been together?" betty asked, I don't think ray heard her, I looked up at Ray and she locked eyes with me. "for 2...Ouch" I said as she stuck me with the needle leaving it in for a few seconds. My eyes didn't leave rays, as she had this sly smile creep across her face while walking towards me. **

**As betty finished ray stood in front of betty still looking at me. "2 yrs on an off" she corrected me. I looked at her rolled my eyes. "it's a long story" I stated before ray could get another word out. Betty labled my vial and put it away bring back with her another turnakit, needle and vial for ray. Ray starred at me the entire time and didn't flich as Betty stuck her with the needle. I sat there holding my arms as if I had plastic sugery done on it. I wasn't good with pain, or needles but it was for the good of the group an since we were more then likely going to stay then I am all for it, kinda. **

**As ray finished she held the guaze over her arm an nodded for me to follow. Following ray over to the side to where josh and casey stood talking to a guy we hadn't met yet. As we approached two kid ran up to the man and handed him a piece of paper then ran away. He looked at it stuck it in his pocket then got back to the conversation. "so where have you been in the past two week. Like how far west?" he asked josh as looked up at us to see us join them. Josh shifted his weight, "we came from VA. We were going to start heading south, towards Texas" he said as that was our plan to avoid the cold. The guy nodded, "what about cities" he continued to question. "well we pretty much avoided them. Because of the amount of dead" josh answered as the guy looked at him funny. "what" ray asked catching his facial expression. "Dead, well we call them zombies like in the movies. Their literaly the walking dead but your right for avoided the cities. With such a small a group a horde would tear yall apart" he continued to explain. **

"**Zombies this seems like its all out of some sifi movie" ray said as she looked up at him. "yea i know the people die then get up and start walking around. Its all because of racoon city, it all started there, then it spread. It seemed to hit all over the US withing the matter of weeks. The human race is going to be entinct" he said as if we were all going to die. "But we keep finding people and as long as their not sick they're welcome to stay" Claire said walking up an between us placing her hand on the guys shoulder. He looked at her then turned and walked away. "guys a bit morbid" josh said as lifted the guaze off my arm to look at it. "well that's sketch, he's always like that" Claire said as she turned to look around for someing or someone then turned back to us. "well were about to start passing out food, you can grab something if you want." she offered, our own food rations were running low. I wondered if they had something else other then canned food. **

**Claire turned and pointed to the van off on the other side of the circle. As I looked over I noticed the several small fires that were now burning. They put them up quicker then I would have thought. I guess to heat up or cook whatever they had to eat. Ray nugged my arm, and walked in front of me. I caught the perfect glimpse of her ass as she walked. She turned and playfully jogged backwards. "I wanna stay" she said as she galloped sort of then stopped. I walked up to her, "I'll go where ever you go" I said as I kissed her on the lips then walked past her. Ray dropped her gaze in what looked like a small trash bag then caught back up with me and everyone else. **

**As we approached the Large truck and stood in line with mostly everyone else who hadn't gotten anything yet. I looked up as I saw this guy shaking cans of food and handing them out to people. Asi got closer I could hear him. "beans" he said after shaking it closer to his ear then picked up another. "fruit" he continued then handedit off to some kid. The kid ran away and caught up with whoever. We were next, "soup" he said then handed it off, Ray stepped ahead of me. The picked up a can shook it, "fruit" he said as he handed it off. "theres can openers at each fire someone will have one" he stated noting we were the new group. He picked up another shook it, "soup" he said then handed it to me. "how do you know" I asked him taking the can. "another useless talent that has seemed to come in handy" he said as I smiled and walked away. "I wish he could tell me what kind of soup" I said walked up behind ray. She laughed then looked around for where the rest of us were sitting. **

"**Cant be too picky bae" she stated as she noticed Casey had sat down at one of the smaller fires. They had makeshift chairs and a few logs. Ray sat down and took the seat next to her. There was some dude chillen in a long sun chair playing a ukle, and singing. "This is too good to be true" trisha said as she opened up her can and laughed. "the guy is GOOD" she said handing me the can opener. I opened my can, an it was some kind of chowder but the guy was right deffinetly soup. "yep he is" I said as I handed off the can opener and started to sip at the chowder. **

**I watched ray as she faught with her to open it. I laughed, "be smarter then the machine" I stated, she gave me this smirk, rolled her eyes as she finally got it open. I took care of her way too much. If we had a place to call home I swear she would turn me into a house wife. Something I swore I would never be. But there was something about this girl I would do anything for. And now that she was out of high school I could really see us lasting longer then the next few months of what would have been. She would never leave me, especialy now. I'm glad she's matured for the better. **


	6. Chapter 6: Rayla

**So this chapter is deff one of the longest i put up... there alot in it and alot to enjoy. some of it leads up to an epic twist of a fate. **

* * *

**RAYLA**

I watched as alexa faught with whatever was left in the bottom of the can. Tapping it so it would fall. Eventually she got fustrated enough, she just stuck her finger in and scrapped what she could into her mouth. As she finished she looked up and smiled, I remember how much she didn't really like eating around a large group of people. Some how her family drilled into her it was somewhat of a private thing in a non social setting. Weird but it was something I loved about her. I laughed a bit as she shyly brought the can down. I tossed my can in the can that was the pile that everyone else threw theirs in. Alexa gave me this better not say a word look and went back to what was left in her can. I wouldn't have anyways I just liked to watch her reaction. They were so funny. We had been together for two years but since the beginning of this school year we had been staying together and now it was like we seemed closer more then ever.

"hey kid, I was told you did the welding on the SUV and Truck ya'll drive" Claire said as she knelt down next to me. I looked at her and nodded. "you think you work on some of ours" Claire asked. "yea sure but josh would probly be a better teacher" I stated. I normal didn't back down to things but I wasn't sure if she was going to let us stay so I didn't want to get my hopes up on a project. I looked around the camp site to see that she was right and ours was the only ones really protected. "do you have a torch and grate or fence" I asked, "nope, but were headin into a city within the next couple of days. I just wanted to see if you were interested. " she asked me. "I would be glad to help" I stated. Claire smiled and stood, "great I'm going to go check on the test I had betty run. I'll be back" she said as I stood with her.

Watching as Claire ran off towards betty at the ambulance someone hit me in the shoulder. "ouch" I said then looked to see who it was. Alexa who was standing over me. "I'm going to find the girls" she said giving me this don't think about anything stupid look. "what did I do" I cried as if i was a little kid pouting. She gave me another stern look then walked off. I watched her way away, "that's your gurl" some guy across the way said. I looked up to see a dark skin toned man cleaning a set of gold guns.

"yea" I said as I watched him stand and put his guns in his holsters. I guess I was marveled at them for moments because I didn't realize he was walking closer. "mine is sitting at the back of the ambulance, you've probly already met her" he stated, then sat down somewhere next to me. "you want something to hold that in" he stated as he sat down. "cuz I know that's got to get annoying" he continued. "yea that would be nice. They said they didn't have time to grab any of the good stuff. Josh was tring to just get in and out quickly" I explained then took out my nine mil. It wasn't anything special, or as gold as his was. he unstraped one of the holesters he was wearing from his shoulders and handed it to me. All I could do was stare at it. I had no idea how to put it on.

The guy grabbed it from me he led it out so I put my arm through one hole and he set it over my head. "ok now pull the straps" he said. An I did so, I could feel it tighten. I nodded in liking of one of my new toys, I set the gun in the holester that was under my arms. "wow this is more comfortable then I thought it would be." I said, "good you like it keep it" he said as he reached in his pocket an threw something onto my lap. "save that for later when the party starts" he said, O looked down at the small bag. I opened it up an could smell the weed from where I was sitting pretty well.

"we party at night" I asked him, "hell yeah when all the kids go to bed we drink for a few hours not a lot of people smoke but I think you look like you need it more then I do tonight" he stated as he walked back over to his seat and sat down. Alexa walked up an I put the baggie in my pocket before she noticed. Casey and trisha followed sitting down at a few of the other empty chairs. "that's pretty cool looking" trisha said noticing the harnest. I pulled a stool in front of me and alexa sat on it leaning into me as a back rest. "yea um…im sorry I don't know your name" I asked or stated kinda. "im T.J. and im kinda fucked up already didn't catch yours" TJ said as he pulled out a small flask holding it up then taking a sip.

I laughed a bit, "well im Rayla this is Alexa, that's casey and trisha" I stated and he nodded then handed the flask to casey and she took a long swig. "thanks" she said as she handed it back to TJ. He held it up for everyone else but we all said no. "oh well more for me" he said as I laughed again a little harder.

The sun was way past setting and all the kids were I guess being put away to bed. I watched as three of the other fires were put out and one very big one was being made. "they left ours and another I guess on the other side of the bigger one because that one was still lit. "got room for one more" taylor said as he walked up to us holding a very large water bottle. "ah ha he's got the good stuff" TJ said as he put his flask in his pocket and taylor sat down. They handed the bottle off back an fourth making scrunched faces as they took long swigs.

I could tell that was a lot stronger then what TJ had because someone who's already drunk an or stoned in his case didn't taste acohol. Alexa leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her just listening to everyone talk and watching the sun set over the trees. When it was finaly set and the only light was coming from the fire I looked around . Casey and trisha was sitting awefully close. "I set up yall tent so it don't look as jacked up as it did last time" taylor said as he looked back behind him. I turned an looked to see our two tensts already set up. "thanks, but if you would show us then we could do it ourselves" casey said, the way she said sounded more like a complaint. Taylor didn't say anything he just shook his head.

"well I for one are glad that you did it instead of them two. At least now we'll have more space" alexa stated an looked over at casey. "and the claws come out" TJ said as he started laughing. "hey at least I tried" casey snapped I guess feeling a little hurt by the comment. I held onto Alexa tighter as I felt her tense up. "baby im sure if you tried it would be the same" I said into her ear, as I said it was like an instant reaction she turned an was glaring me. Something told me I shold have took her side an just sat as a moral support system.

"its not like I said it out loud" I stated allowed trying to build a healthy defense but I was still getting the death glare. "Is there anything else I need to know" Alexa asked, well in this case I know she knew that I used to smoke pot. I hadn't since or well she doesn't know that I have since we've been together. I'd liked to keep it that way but it isn't something I was going to hide later or possibly be able to.

"well um…uh" I started to say, her glare turned into a softer look like she's really about to confess something important to me. I know that's what she's thinking or I hope that's what she's thinking. At that second I realized I was still holding her. My hand was in hers in my lap and if she was to get angry I'm already in a winning position. Please be an understanding girlfriend please be a understanding girlfiend.

"well I was wondering if a little later you wouldn't mind if I smoked" I said really fast hoping she wouldn't but wouldn't be able to understand me. "I saw you put it in your pocket. I thought you were going to tell me something important" she said as if I did something absolutely horrible. "I um… rawing a blank" I stated an she rolled her eyes, "has she always been this simple" she said to trisha who had been my bestie back in grade school. "pretty much" trisha said and laughed. I didn't find it too funny. "baby as long as its not around me im fine. I didn't like you smoking it before because of the wannabe wangsters you were getting it from. Bad experiences don't ask" she said in one long drawn out explanation. "you hated my partners" I said trying to sound all thug life.

Alexa laughed and continued carrying on a conversation with trisha. I looked up from the ground to see Casey starring at me and nodding for me to get up with her. "bae, I'm going to go, I'll be back in a little bit" I said as I stood, alexa held onto my hand. "Stay where I can see you" alexa ordered eyeing casey the entire time. I looked up at casey then bent down and kissed alexa on the forehead. "K" I said then walked away. Casey followed.

"so what she doesn't trust you with me" casey said as we walked to one of the empty cars an sat down on its hood. I was in doirect vision of alexa so she could see me if she looked up in our direction, but far enough to be away from most of the adult crowd partying. "she does, I think she still doesn't trust you" I said as I took out some papers and started rolling a couple of blunts. I looked over the weed and was glad it was dro. At least at this point I could roll a pretty good sized blunt for each of us and still have a lot more left over. We could smoke on these all night.

"oh cause of our little one night stand after ya'll broke up" she stated and I looked up at her. "yea" I said I didn't say anything, I knew we didn't have any feeling for each other. Between us it was like a sudden atraction thing. Casey goes out every once in a while and finds a stud that will basicly give her a run for her money. She was a lot like me only she wore tight clothes mostly leather. She had the body of a super model and the attuide of I could get anybody in the world. Long dark brown hair didn't help.

I finish rolling the blunt and light it. "so whats up with you and trisha, ya'll have been pretty touchy feely lately" I asked her as she looked up at me an made this unsure face. It was like she didn't want to tell me. "I don't know. Like I don't do relationships remember. But damn" she stated, "ah ha you do like her!" I said as I exhaled and handed her the blunt. As she smiked on that I started rolling another. "well I mean…I do…but ya know" she said between hits as if I would know exactly. I did, but I just wanted to hear her say it. "Ok like I totally understood smokers bable" I said as I set the new fresh un smoked blunt down.

"I'll cut you a deal. You settle down an date trisha or whoever an I'll give you a blunt of your own after we smoke these two" I stated she looked up at me and smiled. "An I know what you have in mind. Cus I know you only like people till you fuck them. So now you have to deal with what happened after" I stated and then looked up at her and took the blunt. "that's easy," she said I took a few hits and was starting to feel higher then ever already. "love aint easy" I said as I took several more hits handed it o her and continued to talk.

As I walked back to the fire, Reggie walked in my direction. I looked up at her as our paths crossed an she stopped. "what can't talk to anybody anymore." Reggie said, Casey stood there looking at both of us. "I have nothing to say" I stated, other then being really stoned I actualy didn't have anything to say. "we need to talk" she said, Reggie gives a stern look to Casey as if it's that important to where we needed to be alone. I was already knew this was going to be a buzz kill and at the same time getting irritated. "what" I was able to say calmly. "all i want is an apology, an we can put all of this behind us" she stated there was a tone behind her voice I didn't undrstand.

"apologize for what" I asked her. "are u fucking serious. Taking away from me my best friend, my love" she said but I cut her off with a grunt. "r u serious, he was already dead. How daft are you?" I stated she puffed up. "I'm not about to apologize for shooting a zombie. Even if he wasn't dead, he was an ass hole" I said an her eyes got wide an she just starred at me for a second the. Reggie Walked off, no stormed off an I guess found one of her new friends. I shrugged my shoulders, Casey didn't walk far. "ya know she's still pretty hurt about that." Casey said stopping infront of me. "I didn't kill him, I put down a zombie" I stated as I lit the blunt back up to finish it. "I'm not apologizing for saving her life or anyone else's" I stated then walked over to Alexa who was sitting down looking at me. I walked over to her an stood there, Alexa stood then stood on the log so she was standing over me. Pouring a mixed drink into my mouth. "your the best thing that ever happened to me" I said grabing onto her thighs that was pretty much at my stomach. I spun her around for a second, She laughed then tapped me in the back so to set her on her feet. As I set her down she stumbled back an I caught her arm before she fell. As i pulled her in to me something hit me in that back of the head really hard. I dropped Alexa, she was able to catch her balance an stood as I turned to see who or what hit me. Of course it was none other then my sister, she was infuriated. I swung connecting with her cheek. She came back at me again but by this time we were both being held back. alexa had her arms wrapped around my upper shoulder an put all her weight into hold me back. I was screaming an almost fighting Jenna. When I somewhat snapped out of being furious I calmed down. More pissed that I dropped my roach I looked up at reggie who was being dragged away kicking and screaming.

"you have no idea how sexy u look angry" alexa said into my ear. I could smell the jack on her breath, when I finnaly calmed down. I turned so Alexa's face was touching mine and I kissed her. I guess she had been wispering in me ear till I calmed down. She dropped her arms as we watched Reggie in the distance arguing with somebody. I wasn't as pissed as I was so we just sat down. Alexa sat between my legs on the ground. Casey sat next to Trisha who was with the group. I looked up as Taylor sat down, and started talking to carlos and TJ "baby let's go to bed" I stated then looked at Casey who was holding Trisha hand and rubbing her arm. She was deffinetly holing to the deal.

Taylor was still talking to carlos about Brent I guess deciding what to do with the kid. It was a decision I didn't want to be apart of. Alexa stood infront of me shaking her ass to the side slightly. I bit it, she turned quickly an praticly tackled me onto my back. Holdig my arms down above my head so I couldn't do anything. "baby what the fuck" I said, "I'm enjoying this. This is way u get for hitting me earlier" she explained. "that wasn't on purpose" I said looking up at her the for her to get her off. But she some managed to strattle my hips in Such a way that I could barely move. "say uncle" she said, dam she hasn't been this playful since I was in highs school. I struggled again. "say it" she almost yelled. Instead of saying it I snapped my teeth up at her as she leaned in a little. "no" I stated, I'm a pitcher an right now the whole feeling of being dominated was making me want to get some major pay back. "revenge is a bitch" I said as I bucked an flipped her over my shoulders. I sat up an moved over to her. "you ok" I asked her but she didn't move. I got really close to her face. "Alexa" I said an she looked up at me really quickly an kissed me. We both laughed and stood, "were going to bed" I said as I looked back at everyone around the fire.

Trisha and Casey went from kissing to making out. Intresting, trisha was straight. "well I hope they're not just making out cus their fucked up" alexa said as we walked away. Alexa looked over her shoulder over my arm turned back and smiled shaking her head. "well at least we'll have the tent to our selves for a little bit." she said as I let go of her and unzipped the tent door. I crawled in and sat the as she crawled in and then zipped it back up. The first thing I did was turn off the lamp hanging in the center of the tent. Alexa was already laying down.

I crawled onto the bed an up her body she grabbed my hat an put it on backwards. I smiled knowing what that ment. Revenge for me anyways she really didn't know what she was gettin herself into at the moment. By now I was at her neck leaving soft nibbles and kisses on her ears an upper neck behind it. This spot was the first spot I had ever found on her. You know how they say there's three spots on a girl, well with her there's four. Kisses an nibbles Between her boobs, her entire neck, ear especially an her belly button. It took me a while but I found an that what mattered in us. I still laugh cus she hasn't found all of mine yet.

I work my way up her lower jaw an by now her fingers are going through my hair. I move from laying on my side to on top of her. Her hips move from side to side as we both start grinding on each other as we kissed deeply. I slide my tounge to hers as they entwine she moans a little. The kiss deepens an gets a little more involved. I move from her lips to her neck nibbling more so the kissing. She pulled off her shirt. I bite onto her ear an she giggles "ouch" she said as let go an move down dragging my tounge lightly across her skin. I stop to linger at her chest. She sits up a little an I reach back an unstrap her bra. She chucked it somewhere. "you know other people have to sleep in here." I stated and she shrugged her shoulder an laid back down.

I circled her belly button with a finger. I looked up to see her head tilt up a little. I slide of my shorts then pull hers down not being able to reach her lower legs She kicked them off herself. sliding my hand slightly under the band of her underwear an run my fingers across the top of her pelvis. I move from there to lightly touching her inner thighs an I went back into kiss her an my hand combed the rest of her body. My fingers lightly touched and in some places I dug my nails in. Alexa hissed an breathed deeper, as I laid across her I could feel how wet she was. I was attempting to hold back with all I could but me being fucked up didn't help. I could tell if she was going to want somethin hard and fast. As of right now I was shooting for soothing.

Her kissing became a bit more argessive, so I sat up an looked at her. "fuck me" I raised my eyebrows, Alexa normally didn't talk dirty. Except for the first night we met an it was deff the most aggressive sex ever but this. This was new an as much as I liked it, it startled me. I didn't realize I was just starring at her and not moving. 'all I could think was god I love this girl' so I did as she comanded an found myself scooting down to her thighs.

Gripping where her where her waist an thighs met I moved my thumbs in a slow circular motion. Kissing her inner thighs an lips going up down an closer but not removing her underwhare. Her breathing was a steady pant a few moans here an there but they sounded as if they were mostly out of frustration. Going from one leg to the other a ran my nose across her very wet center. I took a deep swiff an blew it out across her leg. There wasn't anything I loved more then this girl an the way she smelled all turned on. I heated up just as much.

After playing with the other Leg a Lil while messaging the other I moved back up to her chest the lower chin. As we kissed I lost breath an came up for air. I felt her trying to take off her undrware, stopping her I grabbed her hand gripping onto it an placing it on the back of my head. My hair used to be short. But Since I haven't been able to go to barber... Well let's just say she was able to get a pretty good grip. She yanked my head up an back to her mouth. "ok, I get it" I said, between kisses an I moved down to her waistline.

Biting an taking some skin as well as the stretchy band that made up the top of her underware. I looked up at her through my eyelashes. She smiled an I slid the rest of her underware off. But instead of doing what she wanted I went back to teasing her kissing an biting everywhere else but her creamy center. When I finally did she moaned something loud. As I looked up for the few second I saw her arch her back an throw her head back. I made slow circular motions with my toung around her clit.

Alexa let out steady soft moans everytime I moved in a diffrent direction. I put more pressure an sucked harder, moving down I circled her holes while circling her clit with my thumb. "ahhh" she let something out I wasn't expecting. Her hips moved a little more. An she was at a point myself to where i should just get on with it. I slid my tounge in, an I felt her grip on the back of my hair actualy turn to pain. But what's pleasure without pain. Moving back to where I started I slid to fingers into her. She gasped I blew suckled an slid my finger in an out all while laping at her jucies, like a dog in a bowl of water. Her hips moved in a rythmic motion. "harder" she said an i did. She yelped a lil as I found her g spot then i allied pressure an she was pretty much done. She was quitest when she peaked. I cotinued as she finished I tried to prolong it as much as I could. Her body jerked once, an she stopped moving. She breathed heavily for a few second as if she holding her breath the entire time.

I sat up and looked up at my handy work. Her lips were red an swollen, an before I could make another move in her direction she almost launched herself up an latched onto me pulling me back down with her. I giggled, as we kissed an she started fingering me. For a second I got a little lost an somewhere in there she had rolled me over. I didn't think she could go to town like she and it kind of suprised me but she did. I could feel myself giving in, getting lost. It was like being trapped in a pool an I moaned. Her fingers moved in a pace she hadn't tried before. It was like she knew I had to get off an I liked it quick. Damn this girl really reads minds. Time seemed to stand still, I don't know how long she had been going.

My hips picked up pace as she went faster. My mind continued to swim an everything got a little fuzzy. Fuzzier even as her tounge moved in a frantic pace. I could feel her nail claw into my stomach an I let something out, between a moan and a scream. "woah" she said sitting up from me. My eyes rolled back into my skull an strained to sit up an look at her to see what was wrong. "what" I said softly, "baby your a squiter, I've never seen that before" she said as she crawled back up in my direction. I looked at my stomach then at her. "do thoes hurt" she asked as she laid her head on my shoulder. My head spun a little still. "no, can't feel it now" I said, I looked back down. There were two long rows of scratches on my stomach, bleeding in some spots. "they won't lave scars, I'll get u back" i said she laughed a little as she ran a coupe of finger across them.

My buzz wasn't completely gone an I was able to concentrate on conversation. "do u think..." she paused for moments an I looked down at her kissed her forehead. "I love u bea" I said. Which is totally against all my goings cuz I almost never say it first but I'm really in love with this girl. "I love u too baby" she said I felt her cheeks move.

Somewhere in there she fell asleep, I was left starring at the roof of the tent. As things died down from the Bon fire patty Casey an Trisha stumbled into our tent. An fell onto the mattress. I looked over to see them making out again, but it didn't go ant further then that because they fell asleep holding eachother. Looking up again I saw something run behind us outside the tent. Not thinking anything of it I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Alexa, Rayla and Reggina

**there's Alot in this chapter and i didn't feel like breaking it up. So its all in one. Enjoy**

**Alexa-**

I woke to Casey coming into the tent. Looking up she looked at me as if there was something she wanted to tell me, she grabbed something off her bed. " what's going on" I asked as she was leaving. She stopped in mid step an looked back. I didn't like Casey all that much but if it was something I needed to know then I would get it out of her one way or another. " do u want the good news or bad news" she asked me. I looked at her then rubbed my eyes. After last night I don't think I could handel any bad news but keeping the mood light "good" I asked as she sat on the edge of the matress. "well our blood is clean and we can stay" she stated. I looked over at rayla as she rolled over nuzzeling into me. "bad news is Reg is missing" she continued.

Rayla moved around more. She didn't and I don't think she would want to wake up to news like this. "come on" Casey said. I picked up my shirt and ray's shorts and put them on. Rolled off the matress so it wasn't to move her too much. I looked over to see ray look up at me with sleep ridden hung over eyes. "go back to sleep baby, I'll be right back" I said as backed out of the tent sliding into my flip flops. I know not good in a situation where i would have but for now they worked. I hadn't even gotten all the way out before she was back asleep. My baby sleeps hard.

Following Casey we walked to a van. Looking inside all I could see was computers screans wires and keyboards. I wasn't about to try an understand what any of them were. Josh was standing there along with Claire and Betty. There was a younger guy sitting in the van explaining something to them. Taylor was walking in the vans direction as well.

"Josh" I said as I walked up to them. "oh hey, um were trying to figure out what to do now" Claire said trying to re-ashure me. "when did she leave" I asked, "the watch said she left sometime after 2. She took one of y'alls. The suv" the guy in the van explained as he pointed to a video. "great... I'm going to go get rayla" I said. "do u think that's a good idea" Josh said grabbing ahlod of my arm. I just looked at him "after what happened last night I don't know if it's a good idea or not. But I wouldn't want her mad at me for not saying anything to her right away. It's her family" I said as I turned. Josh let go of me and they started talking again. I didn't catch any of it being way to distracted in what I was going to say to Ray.

It was a longer walk back then it was actualy getting to the van. I opened it to see rayla actualy up. She had the biggest smile on her, I froze. She saw it an grabbed onto my wrist pulling me to sit next to her as she put shoes her on. She went back to her shoes then looked back up at me. I guess noticing that I wasn't smiling along with her. Her smile turned into a grin.

"what's wrong bea" Ray asked, "um..." I couldn't say anything at first. "bea" she said with a look of concern. I had gotten lost in her eyes for a second. "Regina left last night" I said as her smile went to nothing. She thought for A second. "can we stay" she asked, I nodded my head slowly. I couldn't tell what she was going to do. She stood walked outside the tent the stuck her head back in. "well aren't you comming" she said. I jumped then stood an walked out of the tent behind her. I walked past her grabbing her hand and pulled her to the van. It was like she wanted to do something but didn't.

We got to the van I can tell by the way of the sound of search party by the way they were talking and looking at maps. Rayla stood directly infront of Claire, when Claire looked up she saw her an amediatly started to clue her in on what's going on. I stood next to Taylor and crossed my arms. Turning to each side I saw that everyone else was packing up. Trisha was helping Casey as they put away our tents. I turned back, "ok so were just going to ride ahead then" rayla said an it was like I snapped to. "we're going where" I said trying not to sound like i had a problem with it but I'm pretty sure I did. Everyone looked up at me. Rayla didn't ignore me she just looked at me like 'please don't argue w me on this' an she went back to whatever she talking about. I listened in, "the cameras show she was headin in the direction we were planning on going. She's got to be hours ahead, and this road is at least a two day road. The only gas station on it is a half days drive. We could cut it in half with a couple of bikes an your truck" Claire stated. I tried not to move, I tried not to say anything about how Im starting to feel.

Scared, angry, sad and happy; more so angry that rayla would decide to do something like this without me. Mabey I could talk her out of it. "ight let's go" rayla said as she walked up to me, grabbing the loop on the shorts. She kept walking away from everyone, pulling me as i porpusfully dragged my feet. "so bae, I know your upset..." she started to say, "but I have to go" she continued. "you can't, I love u to much. I would just die if something was to happen to u" I said soundin way more overdramatic then I needed to. But I was right, Reggie left on her own. No one told her to go. "nothing is going to happen, all I'm doing is riding ahead. I won't be alone baby. Four other guys are going" she explained as she pulled me closer to her. "no I don't know them, YOU don't know them and anything could happen... What about the if?" I stated, the if would get her and make her think. She did, for moments she didn't say anything. She just stood there an starred at me.

"bae I promise, I'll come back. You don't even know the plan." she said an I know she heard what I said I know she did. She tried to hug onto me but i pushed her away. Rayla looked at me half upset half stunned. "I would have hoped u would understand" she said, "understand? Understand what that the bitch didn't want to be Here! Figured u were safe then up an left. That if she really cared she would have stayed and just apologize for hitting you an put this shit behind her. No Rayla, she fucking left and she might not even need your help. Your ready to go an just jump to her rescue without thinking about me and how I felt" I half screamed, an at the time I thought it was just the two of us. By now Josh was standing behind rayla and someone was holding my arms. He was holding me back. Was I really screaming? "don't" rayla said not looking at me but to who ever was behind the person holding me. Whipped my head around to Betty come at me with a needle. She stuck it in my arm an pushed down the top. "ouch ouch"

There was a warm sensation as it moved Down to my hand an back up. The warmth spread as my eyes started to feel heavy. I stumbled forward to Rayla and she held onto me. I was extremely tired as looked up I was looking up at the sky. I blinked hard as I realized laying down in rayla's lap. "bae i love u. Please don't be mad at me" she said, I reached up an cupped the side of her face as it felt like my eyes were being forced closed.

* * *

**Rayla**

I sat there as Alexa fell asleep in my lap. She's only screamed at me once, an it was nothing like this. Its rare for her to use my Name. If Josh hadn't been standing there I would have seen her fight for the second time that I've known her. Only it'd be me on the receiving end. I wouldn't have swung back. I would Never hurt her like that.

I watched as Taylor came and picked Alexa up carrying her away to one of the vans. Someone stood above me and snapped their fingers infront of me. "rayla rayla come on" Claire said as she picked me up from behind. I stood as she started to lift me. The girls strong, "ok come on y'all gotta go an now" she said as she pointed to the bikes being taking out of the back of a couple of trucks. "I'm glad u know how to ride" she said as she handed me a set of keys. "she is going to be so pissed at me when she wakes up" I said then took off jogging towards Josh who was coming toward me because the truck was on the opposite side of the camp. As he ran by he tossed me a helmet. I caught it in mid stride.

By the time i was at the bike it was all ready to go. I missed riding crotch rockets. Not being able ride with my dad this year sucked because he didn't want me riding with all the partying in collage. I see why now because I drank a lot and I prob would have rode drunk in which doing something really stupid. Now I can't ride with him at all. I hate this, I'm not losing another family member, she might be all I have left. I dont vare what she did or said I have to go.

Sitting on the bike could feel it was bigger then what I was used to. "here wear this" Carlos said handing me a jacket. "it should be your size" he continued, "thanks" I said feeling alot better that I had something to protect my body then just a helmet. "so how much gas did u have left in that suv" he questioned. "a little under half a tank, so i would think she have enough to last her till this afternoon or something" I said really unsure cus she has that extra Carlos start up his bike and the other guy I snapped out of whatever trance I was in and started up mine. They snapped their helmets down and nodded. I nodded back an they pulled off, I followed.

We pulled up next to the van as claire waved us over. The guy that was in their stepped out. "ok so these pills are tracking devices. If u get hurt, break it and we'll be there as soon as we can." he said handing us each a ball the width of a dime. "hey im sorry this is mikey our tec" Claire introduced him, I lifted my helmet, "why do u call them pills" I said as I took it, looking at it. "because we had this idiot that swallowed one because he was afraid he would drop it while he was running" Claire explained, "yea like it doesn't shatter when u break it it cus it's like some kind of wierd plastic. It was a good idea but he said it hurt like hell when he had to shit it out" Carlos stated laughing. "ok and there is built-in walkies in your helmet so turn thoes on" Claire continued, watching as Carlos clicked something on the side of his helmet. I did the same, "pretty nifty huh... We stole them from the gaurds in racoon city" Carlos said in the walkie. "get outta here guys." Claire said into her walkie. "Roger that" Carlos stated as he took off slowly.

We rode past the truck and slowed a little, as he pulled out behind us we took off. "hey guys i got a radio too" Josh said, we all laughed. "ok we need names" Carlos said as we rode. "well how bout I'll be strike, she can b Lil bit and you can be hawk. Josh you'll be BIG" he said, "dude your so corney"I said. "he is corny" Claire stated an we sped up. We must have been on the road for hours seeing nothing. "hawk I'm gettin kind of worried" I said as I pulled up next to him and looking over every few seconds. "she's out here. I can't believe she got this far" hawk said as he looked up then put on his breaks. I didn't catch it so I slowed as he did.

We came to a stop infront of a four way split. Three of the roads were paved but one wasn't. "what now" I asked them, "well I'll take the middle strike u take the left, lil bit you to the right. And big u take the unpaved road" hawk ordered, "Claire you catch that" hawk stated. "I don't like this guy but yea I did" she said, I looked over at Carlos then Big who was driving next to me.

"you ok kid" he asked, "yea I'm fine" I said even though I was kind of nervous as to what I would find. Or whats that might find me. "well you know if anything happen we'll be there as soon as possible, you know that" Carlos said. "hey guys Were stopping at that fork and sending three more out from there, You know the rules as soon as it gets dark you head back, and we'll continue in the morning" Claire ordered, We all rogered back then took off down our designated roads.

I rode for another couple of hours till I saw something, getting closer I saw it was my suv. "Everybody, she's down my road. I found my SUV" I said as I rode up to it. I stopped set down the kick stand and got off my bike. "take out you gun we're on our way don't do anything stupid" Hawk said an I could hear the skid of the two bikes as they turned around.

I walked up to the SUV pulling out my gun. Holding it up I opened the door further then it was. She had trashed it. There was food wrappers everywhere an a few cans scattered. "Claire can someone come get my SUV" I said as I got in an turned it on. I expected it to be on E and it deffinetly was. "Claire she must of hoofed it from here because I don't see her" I stated, "rogger that, you can go on if you want to. I dont sujest it. I'll send someone for you SUV" she said back. I walked back to the bike put my gun away and got back on the bike taking off again.

Its getting darker, an as much as I didn't want to turn around, I knew I had to eventualy. As I turned I saw a house or some kind of old building off the side of the road. I pulled over and amediatly got off the bike. I walked up to see my back pack outside the door. I took out my nine mil just in case she was in trouble. I took off my helmet, I didn't want them to know, almost wanting to make sure she wasn't in here. Then I would give up and turn around.

As I walked up to the old building I noticed that there was a lot wrong with this place. Hoping she wouldn't be in here I picked up the pack but it was empty. I walked in through the door. Theres was this stale old wood smell. Paint was coming off the walls, it looked like someone dragged a boards with nails acroos them leaving some of the tiny strips hanging. Dust kicked up under my feet, as I walked in further I noticed footprints leading away from the door. The boards creaked under me this place was that old "Reggie" I said loud enough for someone to hear. there was no sound back, "REGGIE" I called out only louder. "back here" someone said but it was soft, I as turned into a door where moon light sowh through. I took the pill out an bit down onto it.

The roof had caved in. Reggie was pinned down by a beam across her waist other debrees liad around her. "don't don't rush" she said. I moved as slowly but quickly and carefully as possible. I could have just as easily started yelling at her. As I got to her I knealt down at her side, "hey," I said there wasn't anything else I could have said at the moment. I looked up to see most of the back walls was gone. She had a gun next to her, it was out of bullets. I stood to look out of the giant hole in the wall. Just on the other side bodies littered the ground. "Looks like you held your own" I said and smiled trying to keep her sprirts up. "well there could be more we need to get you outta here" I said as I looked to assess the situation. The beam covered her entire hip area and some of her stomach.

There was blood under her, knowing that's what draws them she would be fresh meat if more came. I had to do something and quick. I walked to one side of the beam that laid across her waist. "ok I'm going to lift this, I'm counting, as soon as you feel you can, slide yourself out" I stated and startled the beam.

The edges were pretty sharp, I stood back up and holstered the gun. As I bent down I could hear something in the distance but figuring it was the truck I didn't think anything of it. "Ok ready" I said as I bent down again gripping onto it as best I could. "1...2...3" I said and began to lift. "ahhhhh stop please" she cried out. I set the beam down slowly and walked back over to her. I couldn't just stop. "I have to get you outta here" I said she just looked up at me as she began to cry. She took ahold of my gun, but I pulled my shoulder away. "I'm not leaving you" I said as corney as that sounded I said it. "plus I didn't come out the way out here to leave you and or kill you" I stated trying to making it sound like I was going to do my best. Either way if I couldn't get this thing off of her. I would stay with her till someone who could can.

I stood and examined the beam again. The other side didn't have anything on top of it or really under. Mabey that made the diffrence. "one more try" I said as I looked down at her. She nodded, so I walked over to the other side and startled the beam. Without warrning I just started to lift again. Though I was lifting with my legs there was still a lot of presure on my hands, I could feel the beams edges cut into my palms. I watched as reggie pulled herself out. She's still a trooper, I set it down. Walking over to her not paying anyattention to myself.

The noise that I heard turned into a loud whipping sound. It wasn't the truck, looking at reggie it was like she was a deer in head lights. There was this bright light shown down at us. I took out my gun and stood infont of her. "What the hell" I said as I pointed my gun in the direction of the light even though it was blinding and I really couldn't make out anything.

Something came rushing towards us, I shot at one of the figures but it was too late. Something clinged onto my shoulder and I was on my back whitin seconds. My vision blured, I looked back at reggie who was trying to pull me away sitting up as best she can. I couldn't move all that well. The two figures I saw was above both of us. Everything was moving in this weird slow but fast pase, its hard to explain "Not her, she's too injured. I want that one in the gennises program" some one said loud enough for me to hear but far enough way for me not to see them.

One of the guys grabbed my arm and forced me to stand, I was getting feeling back in my body I started to fight back. As I stuggled with the guy holding onto me and trying to drag me out. I moved to his side, and caught a fist in eye. My head whipped back. "alexa" I said as I was being picked up in-mobile. I was put over a shoulder, I could see grass now and I knew that wasn't good. I looked up to see, reggie as she was stitting in hole of the wall reaching for me.

I was dropped onto something hard, the whipping was defining. As I looked around, everything was either metal or black. My vision was going in and out so I couldn't make out much. There was a guy sitting to my right. Someone eles put something tight across my waist and chest and head. I couldn't move. "your in good hands" he continued to talk. Everything got a little fuzzy for a second, then went dark.

**

* * *

****Reggina- **

**about 12 hours earlier, the night before.**

"I think I should go talk to her and just ask her for one. She gotta know she did something wrong" I said as I looked up at josh while he ate his food. "I don't know, I think you should wait" josh stated. Taking him into opion I considered it for a min, but couldn't truly. This was my little sister, I was right and she was wrong and I will get some kind of acknoladgement that she know what she did. I know she doesn't remember, it would just make everything better.

I looked up at josh who wasn't paying attention to me anymore. "josh" I said softly no reply. "JOSH" I half yelled and I still didn't get anything. So I stood and walked away.

I walked to the center of the campsite closest to the bigger bonfire. I looked around for a second, not seeing anything at first I continued to walk to the fire I knew my little sister would be at. "Hey reggie where ya going" josh called out from behind me but I pretended I didn't here him shook my head and kept walking. As I looked up and around again I spotted Casey and to whom I was going to have a few words with Rayla. I walked so we would eventualy cross paths.

As I approached her, walked a little fast so she couldn't get a shield from her girl friend. Who had been sticken up for her since the day she killed my boyfriend. "What can't talk to anybody anymore." I said I glared Casey down as she stood there watching me. "I have nothing to say" Rayla said as she starred at me with this dumbfounded look. I could smell the weed off them even though I was standing over three feet away. So I took a stepo closer I don't even think Rayla noticed. Casey walked away slowly, "what" Rayla asked me as if I was causing her some giant inconvience. "all i want is an apology, an we can put all of this behind us" I said as calmly as my body would allow me, but im sure my irrtation showed.

"apologize for what" Rayla said an that was that, "are u fucking serious. Taking away from me my best friend, my love…" I pretty much yelled, rayla grunted "r u serious, he was already dead. How daft are you?" she turned an said, I went to say something but she kept going "I'm not about to apologize for shooting a zombie. Even if he wasn't dead, he was an ass hole" She continued, I took a deep breath more surprised at what she said then angry. She just stood there starring at me with this blank look. She doesn't even care. She said it herself, my mind raced as I turned and walked off.

'THAT FUCKING LITTLE CUNT BITCH'. kept running though my head over and over again. I didn't realize how fast I was walking before I made it to the larger bon fire. I saw someone standing there with a water bottle. Knowing all the water bottles had acohol in the I took it from his hands as he was holding it up for the next person to drink. "OK, yea sure be my guest" he said as he walked away from me. I must have chugged half the bottle. I held it out as he did and someone took it from me. "dam" they said as they realized they got the short end of the stick.

Looking back at Rayla I could see playing around with alexa and I took off running. For a second I didn't think I was myself. It seemed as if it was some other random person running back across the camp. I reached her just as she set Alexa down an was in the process of helping her back up.

My fist hit the back of her head so hard she stumbled and dropped alexa. She turned to see what had happened as she did contecting with my cheek which caught me off guard. I took a half step back and went to swing but by that time somebody had me by my arm. By the time I could see who it was they already had me in some type of tangle I couldn't get out of. "LET ME GO" I yelled an by this time I was being dragged half way across the camp site. We passed the bon fire, "LET ME…" but my scream was muffled by a hand.

When he finaly set me down I looked up to see it was josh. Once again and almost always my savior. He held me by my arms firmly, looking at me face to face. I looked past him to see a few people starring at me slightly worried and possily confused as to what just happened. God have these people ever seen a fight before. "I'm FINE…I'M FINE…let me go" I said as I looked back up at him. he loosened his grip, ok if this ass didn't let me go now he will lose a testecal, "I'm OBVIOUSLY not GOING BACK OVER THERE. You'd probly put me in some sort of choke hold." I stated he smiled not saying anything, walking over to the bench and patted the seat next to it. I sat down next to him, willingly but unwillingly at the same time.

"here drink" josh said as he handed me another watterbottle. I looked at the guy across the way that I didn't know and pointed to the bottle. "go ahead im pleanty" he said as I tipped the bottle upward and began to chug once again.

By midnight I was gone more so then everyone else, I could feel the acohol coursing through my veins and I was very drunk. I sort of swayed with the wind. Josh turned to me, "we should go to bed" josh said as he eyed me up an down. I know this mutha fucka isn't thinking of trying anything. At least not after the night I had, but I had been crying myself self to sleep in his arms for a while so I trusted him. "well yea prob" I said. I stood took a stumble step till I found my footing. The freckin grass wasn't helping, I tripped over something every other step.

Somewhere inbetween walking or stumbling and josh started holding me up. More so carrying me. He walked me to the tent an I got in and laid down. Josh laid down next to me but for once I didn't cuddle into his shoulder. I heard no protest from him, an withing minutes he was asleep.

I must have laid there for another hours waiting for everything to completely die down across the camp. I didn't want anyone to see me. I thought, even though im drunk I know theres no cops anymore. So the chances of me getting pulled over are slim to nothing. That kinda funny. So I waited, and waited. And finaly the camp became silent.

Rolling off the bed I grabbed my favorite sweat shirt that I normal slept in. I got out of the ten and feeling lil more sober then I was took off for Rayla's jeep/suv/thingie. I think I ran right past her tent. I got to the SUV looked at he watch who didn't do anything but stare at me. AS I got in, I looked around for the keys that she just so happened to leave in the cup holder. I put the key in the ignition and took off.

I must have drove for hours it had since turned to daylight and I know shouldn't be waisting food but I had enough food in this car to last me a week an then some. It was the middle of the day, almost an I didn't think the gas tank was as low as it was. Besides coming to a four way fork in the road my night from then on was very uneventfull. I know soon I would have to stop if I wan't the SUV to have any kind of electricity. So I did. I pulled over. Figuering there would be something close since I hadn't seen anything this far I decided it would be best to hoof it. Grabbing a gun , a back pack and placing an extra clip in my pocket I got out the SUV and closed the door.

I started walking.

There was nothing but trees, I saw nothing heard nothing. An I was just about to turn around when I noticed an old house. "cool" I said, being the reformed gothic I loved to check out old creepy shit so I walked in its direction. I set my bag down so there would be much holding me back if I had to run and walked to the door of the literaly rotting house. The door was half off its hinges and had little to no paint that would stick to the very grey wood.

The floor boards creaked under my feet as if they were saying 'be carefull im old.' I watched my back holding up the gun and looking in every direction. Just like dad taught me to. I never thought that having a father as a member in a STARS team would come in handy some day. I walked into the house further not hearing anything. The house was pretty much empty, nothing significant on the walls or intresting in the floor. So I walked further, coming to some kinnd of room door.

Pushing opened the door further then it was it opened up to what would or could have been a master bed room. There was alarge window that spanned the back wall. I walked over to it and whipped across it. Dust caked onto my hand. From what I could see as a view it was beautiful. I starred for a second leaning up against the beam in the middle of the room.

Something cracked, an I looked up to see everthing shift. "ok time to go" I said as I turned to walk out there as quickly and as fast as possible. But it was too late.

As the dust setteled and I was able to see a little. I looked at my waist. Everything hurt and I couldn't tell what was still there or not. So I thought slowly move everything. I moved my fingers, then toes. 'Ok and ouch I got all of thoes' so I went to move my knee and tried to sit up an felt this enormous amount of pressure on my waist and stomach. I couldn't move. The dust settled a little more. I looked to my side to see my gun handle sticking out of rubble within reach. I grabbed it, looking at my waist all I could see was the dark beam laying across me. Well at least I had a gun. Some light from the setting sun shown inside the gapping hole in the wall. At least I had that.

"great can these days get any better" I said aloud and laid my head back down and kept a steady ear out for some noise other then my beathing. About thirty minutes passed and the sun was pretty much gone, when I heard something coming in my direction. By the time I could see it it was too late and too close.

A rotting dead head was trying to make his way into the hole the I had created. I was trapped, I tried to pull myself from underneath it the pile as he attempted to climb. Then I heard another and another. So I started shooting what I cold see. An it seemed like more, then one more. One even managed to climb some what inside and I used the last bullet. I shot him an he oozed for a second then fell backwards. I held the gun in place even though im pretty sure I couldn't get to my next clip. I rested my head back finaly and somehow was forced to sleep.

"Reggie" someone called out, my eyes opened slowly. It was comlpetly dark and the only light was coming from the moon pretty much. The only one who ever called me Reggie was Rayla. "reggie" she called out again, I had to answer. "back here" I said only my voice sounded a lot lower then a whisper and I doubt she heard me but seconds later she was standing in the door. She put something in her mouth. "don't don't rush" I said staggered and scarred that her finding me would be for nothing. Damn, what are the odds?

Rayla walked in as quickly and carefully as she could. I could tell by her looking at her srounding she was hesitant but it wasn't about to let that stop her. As she knelt down somehow I felt this overwhelming pit in my stomach start to grow. "hey" she said, she some what looked over me then stood and looked outside. Her eyes widened an a look of concern came over her. "looks like you held your own" she said looking back at me smiling. I tried to smile back but nothing really happened everything hurt to much for me to react cus I would have said something sarcastic.

"well there could be more we need to get you outta here" Rayla stated as she looked to see how badly pinned I was under the beam. She noticed something but didn't say anything shaking it off. She stood back up and walked away to a side of the beam. "ok I'm going to lift this, I'm counting so soon as you feel you can, slide yourself out" she explained as she startled the beam. I was thinking she was going to do as I taught her hopefully and lift with her legs. Then she noticed something again and looked towards it but once again turned back to me. I didn't hear what she was hearing the girl always had better hearing then I did.

"ok ready" Rayla said as she got a good grip, I sort of nodded but I don't think she noticed. "1...2...3" she said and started lifting. Before I could react solidly there was a sharp pain shooting through my back an legs. "AHHHHHHH stop please" I screamed an she let it down slowly. Then walked back over to me. I breathed heavily for minutes there after, my heart was going a million miles a min. I didn't thing I could take another and or survive long enough for help to come. I looked up at her as she knealt down next to me an the first thing I saw was her gun. I know for a fact she wouldn't do it so I reached for it and surprisingly was able to grab hold of it.

Rayla pulled back slowly, I knew I couldn't fight her on this she would win regardless. It just the fact of knowing that zombies could come and we would both more then likely be dead. I didn't want her to worry about me and let herself an die . I would rather it be me. "I'm not leaving you" she said, she had the strangest look in her eyes. I've never seen her look like that an I've known her all her life. "plus I didn't come all the way out here to leave you and or kill you" she said it so nonchalantly I couldn't tell if it was from guilt, or something else. She started to think about something as I looked up at her. Most of my body had gone numb at this point, even though i could still feel most of the pain and it sucked.

"one more try" she said as she walked to the opposite of the beam this time, she bit down hard on whatever she put in her mouth earlier. I looked away for a second and without even telling me she was lifting she did. As soon as I felt it losen I dragged myself backward. She praticly dropped the beam and came an knealed down infont of me a little overexerted. I could feel my legs again, even though they hurt like hell but I could feel my legs.

Before I could say something else something had flew over the roof of the building and landed in the grass behind the old house. They shinned the brightest light through the hole, Rayla whipped around amediatly after seeing my reaction to whatever it was. She took a shot, then her shoulder jerked backward. She stumbled back a few steps to my side then fell. I didn't know what it was but I grabbed her arm and pulled with everything I had. Rayla attempted to help but I could tell she was too disoriented to really do anything.

Moments later two men came rushing in through the hole in the wall and grabbed her right out of my grasp. They looked down at me as I was now flat on my back. Rayla was standing and comeing to slightly. I didn't understand what was going on. She struggled with them, "Not her, she's too injured. I want that one in the midnight program" a voice said even though I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Rayla looked back at me, one of the guy kicked their leg back hitting me in the stomach. I was already down so I was immobile at this point and all I could do was watch as they took her the hole. Rayla was able to manover herself into somewhat of a better position but one of them noticed she punched her in the face. She was out like a light. They threw her over the shoulder and carried her outside.

I managed to crawl to the edge an to see where, It was a heilocoptor. I watched as they took off. There wasn't anything I could do. She was gone. I tried to stay awake, butit seemed like i had nothing working to my advantage.

"is she breathing" a male said, "I don't know, there's so much blood lets just get her outta here" said another. I was being moved, I could feel the heat on my face from the sun but I couldn't open my eyes. They placed me on something soft. "OMG OMG" this was a female. "what in the hell happened" she continued. "I don't know, but this was the last place Rayla was before the signal moved to fast for mikey to track" said another voice. They kept talking, and I couldn't tell if i was dreaming or not but….


	8. Chapter 8: Trisha & Casey

**i've been out of internet for a while so it took me a min to get the update up. I'm not sure if anyone noticed but i realized I made a mistake with one of the characters. TJ is actualy LJ. I've gotten alot more writing done so you won't be left hanging for a min. I'll try an post something new every few days. **

* * *

**Trisha-**

**Next morning as Reggina is found**

I stood just outside the tent. Last night alexa made josh set up the tent next to the hummer so she would be one of the first to hear news about Rayla and her sister Reggie. Which is reasonable I would do the same thing. Alexa must have cried for about an hour till Casey and I came in and talked about what happened with her. Then we stayed to see if she would get some sleep but she couldn't so Casey and I took shifts. Alexa didn't fall asleep till the wee hours of the morning, I don't plan on waking her up for anything. At least not till we fully understand what's going on.

I looked around the camp site to see our truck was back. Walking over to it I noticed that the ambulance was moved to right next to it. Josh sat outside on the back of the ambulance holding his head up with his hand. I didn't even hear them come back. As I got to him Casey jumped out of the back landing a few feet away from me. As she looked up, she shook her head. This wasn't a good scene. It was like any movie you would see where everyone hung their head an didn't really want to talk about whats going on.

Without stopping at casey I walked to the back of the ambulance and looked in to the one of the still open doors. Someone laid out on the stretcher. Their shirt was rolled up but I couldn't tell exactly who they were, I wasn't tall enough. Their stomach was in super bad shape though. They looked as if somebody took a cannon ball stood at the top of the building and dropped it on them. I climbed in, to see it was Reggie.

"hey betty" I said as I sat down on the side chair. She looked up but didn't say anything, "how is she?" I asked, which everyone knows that was deffinatly coming next. "well there deffinatly brooken ribs, prob some internal bleeding. They said there was a lot of blood under a beam, so im pretty sure she lost to much blood. I'm surprised she lasted as long as she did. I would check her hip, but im waiting for the meds to fully kick in so she doesn't feel it" betty explained, I nodded an took hold of reggie's hand that was closest to me. Reggie rolled her head and slightly opened her eyes.

"hey you, I didn't mean to wake you" I said, "oh she prob won't understand you too much. She's pretty fucked up on morphine" betty said pointing to the IV. "why so much" I asked. "well I don't have the right stuff here to put her out. But enough dosage of morphine over time could do enough to keep her asleep for a while. Then I can really start working. An she can sleep though majority of the pain for the next couple of days" betty said as she looked up at me and smiled. hmm a medicated coma.

I looked back at reggie to see she was back to an eyes closed pained looking face. "so has she said anything" I asked betty as I sat up straight. "yea, she said something about ray being taken, being lost. Feeling really bad. But most of it was a mumble so I'm not sure, sometimes she just cries her name" betty said as she look at reggie sympathetically. Well I'll be damed, Rayla saved her sister then got killed herself. "wait how did they know where to look for them" I asked as I stood, "the pill, they think she might have swalloed it, there's a good chance that she's still alive" betty said as she went back to whatever she was doing then walked to the front of the ambulance.

"Do u think she's still alive" I looked down to see Claire standing outside of the ambulance looking up at me. I knealt down and sat on the edge of the ambulance next to Josh and looked up at her. "possible, why do you ask?" I said starring at her hoping for a answer. "well this happened before. This is why I made scouting parties more then one person. It doesn't happen often but people ARE disappearing." she said motioning for me to follow her.

I walked close behind her as she walked to the back of the van. That wiz kid mikey rolled his seat over a few feet and we were able to climb up into it. I looked back to see casey walk in my direction. "show her" Claire told mikey, he clicked on a video screen. At first it showed a blank map. " ok this is only seconds before it came on. I leave this screen on at all times when the pills are out. This one I shows a recording of" Mikey explained, I nodded. "ok see here the purple dot, that's Rayla's pill. She must have only been there about thirty minutes but who knows how long she was exploring." he continued. "ok so why does it beep like that. Why does it go in and out" I asked him, Claire kinda stood off to the side and watched.

"well its on a signal bounce back system like a ping. It sends out a singal every few seconds, and the farther you are the longer the pause between blips." mikey said as he looked up at one screen. "We won't really know if she stops or not, because it takes so long. See, it went from a 20 second blip to a 3 min blip and now an hour. She could be anywhere by now. I'm waiting for that last blip when it finaly stops moving or runs out of batery life" mikey looked up at Claire then at me. "that's why im asking you if you think she's still alive" Claire asked again.

I looked up, "well we know no zombie can move that fast. So she would have had to have been traveling by air or whatever." mikey stated, "There's a good chance. But its ultimately up to you?" I stated giving her the reigns so I wouldn't have to make any big decisions. We were really good friends but the chances of her still being alive was slim to none. I wasn't about to stop her entire show for one person. "it a dog eat dog world. We save who we can." she said as steped out of the van and walked away. I sort of waved at mikey and exicted myself.

Casey stood there patiently waiting for me, even though there was this steady tapping of her foot and she starred at me. "an what do you want" I asked as I walked up to her placing my arms over her neck. "just wanted to see how you were doing?" she asked me smiling. An all I could think of how could she smile at a time like this. But never mind this was casey were talking about here, she'll make a joke out of any situation just to lighten the mood.

You could be stuck in a hole and she'll claim that it was a evil lepracaun who did it cuz you almost found his gold type deal. I know the girl is strange, but its cute. "im couping" I said as I looked over to the ambulance to see betty moving around. "so i've been thinking that we take a crazy spring break, go to cancoon. Just the two off us…" she started I raised my eye brow in suspesion. "have wild and crazy sex all weekend and ejoy the awesome clubs" Casey said getting extra close as she said the last sentence. I could already tell she was trying to get at for later so I wasn't going to try and amediatly spoil her fun. "ok I'm in" i answered, wishing that there still was a cancoon to go to.

"sounds like a date…" she said then paused realizing what she said. "oh whats that, date. I thought Casey Sutherland doesn't date people. Let alone talk to them after getting in their pants" I stated having a little fun of my own. Her smile dropped to a play frown. "Ive been reformed. I'm no longer the crazy collage wild thing" she stated holding two fingers up just past my arm. "scouts honor" she continued, I shook my head believing her because I know the first piece of ass she see's walking by she going to take a look. An there goes one. Behind me because she stopped looking at me.

"case" I said as smacked her arm, "no look" she said as she turned me around. Three very big black SUV's pulled up to the Hummer, and im sure they woke up alexa. "come on" Casey said as she dragged me towards the new vichales. "case, stop" I said as we got to the tent. Just as we stopped alexa walked out of the tent and tied into her shoes. Her eyes were red, she didn't do her hair so she just put a hat on. "come here" I said, and she walked over to me. I hugged her, Casey gave me this sympathetic look and walked on as the GIANT SUV's thats got everyone elses attention. Alexa didn't say anything, I looked down for a second then let go of her.

I watched as Casey stood there talking with whoever they were. Three or four men wearing some kind of uniform vest I haven't ever seen. White t-shirts with symbols on them. One was very tall and carried a sniper rifel, the other had two nine mils attached to his holsters, an one on his thigh. The other didn't have any weapons. I could see more people in SUV's that didn't get out. But cliare just got their and she was sending everyone else but carlos and LJ off.

Casey walked back up to me an took alexa and I in the opposite direction. "what going on" I asked, "well thoes guys are STARS members and they're on their way north, I didn't hear the rest. I have a feeling they're going to team up with Claire for something." casey explained. "do you know anything about Rayla" alexa intrupted. We both looked at her, "its still the same, we won't know what happened untill reggie wakes up" I explained alexa let go of me and walked back over to the tent and got in.

"poor kid...I think im going to help them" Casey said looking up at me, "I don't think they'll need your help" I stated. I didn't want to end up like alexa and what if the same thing was to happen to her. " Why do u say that. Its not like im going to be doing anything they couldn't do. I can't just sit her an do nothing." Casey complained. I'm thinking to my self in why am I arguing with her. It isn't like were datig but I just don't want to see anything happen to her. I guess I would still be little devastated. "yea, but…" I started to say as I was coming out o a ramble. "if anything it probly won't happen for the next couple of days. I'm sure these guys are tired and they want to get some rest. I'm just trying to find my place here" she stated. Everything she said was right and I could totally understand where exactly where she's coming from. I was looking for the same thing.

I nodded my head slowly, "ok, so I won't make any decisions tonight" casey said as we walked over to the big truck to get some lunch. I looked back to see all the stars members file out of their SUVs. There was at least eight of them. Two wemon, and six men. I kept walked an noticed that casey had slid her arm around my waist. She kissed me on the cheek, an I looked at her. Well this could get intresting.

**

* * *

**

Casey-hrs later

We were all sitting around the fire eating dinner, I looked over at trisha as she sat talking to one of the STARS guys or whatever. For the life of me I couldn't figrure out whats so special about them. Shoot, their just like SWAT team or something just with a different name. "so case, can I call you case" one guy turned to me, I shook my head out of a zone. She picked the weirdest nick name. "It's Casey, Long story" I said as I looked and our eyes locked she called me case in front of one of them earlier.

"ok Casey," he pronounced my name out long ways. "well I was talking to Claire over there and she said you would prob be a good choice to take in the city. I mean you seem pretty level headed. "he stated an I looked up at him again, taking in another mouth full of spegettie O's. "I mean yea, I would think I am" I said as she looked over in our direction not paying so much attention to the guy she was talking to but me.

Oh COME ON, I HAVEN'T EVEN ASK THE GIRL OUT YET, an now she's giving me the stink eye and third degree. "So would you, would you go" he asked, his voice got low on that question. At this point I was trying to think of ways out of it but at the same time make excuses to go with them too. I'm way to conflicted, "well yea I would, a little excitement huh?" I said, "a little, yes. I'll explain the details later." he said as he stood and walked off. I took a deep breath as the other guy left too.

Trisha patted the seat next to her. I stood and like a winning puppy walk in her direction. Have I gone this soft? NO I'm not letting her turn me into a WHIPPED SOB. "so that's it, your just gonna go with them" she said and I couldn't tell if she was angry or just trying to talk me out of it. "yea…" I said. "ok that's fine, cuz im going to" she said, my mouth dropped. "well if someones going to watch your back it might as well be me. I know your not going to let anything happen to me. The STARS arent going to let anything happen to us so I think were set." she explained, as she touched the bottom of my chin putting it back in place. "ok…my girl to be is just as much as a bad ass as me. I'm ok with this" I said as I smiled, then she kissed me.

IT wasn't like it surprised me well mabey a little. I know we kissed last night I'm just not sure for how long. Was I that stoned I honestly don't even remember the conversation we had. "so it official, we are unseperable" she continued. An my stomach dropped, this girl just tied me down. Not saying that I'm not ok with it, its just that. Dam that was quicker then I had expected. Damn you Ray.

The Two guys with the STARS team came back over to us an sat down. "ok here's the deal, I'm going to have Jill over there set you up with some gear. Your not going to be on the front line your going to do most of the collecting here along with taylor. He said he knew how to get into Gas pumps break in and stuff like that. Me an my team will cover you an your other that is coming" he explained. I looked up to see it was getting dark. "well where we going" I asked him and he looked up, "to the nearest city" he continued, "HEY TYSON" someone yelled. Tyson so that's his name, he held up his finger the stood and ran over to the SUV.

I looked over at the other male that stayed, "ok as he was saying my team is splitting up into two teams. One team is going to stay with the larger group sorts like a security detail and the others are going to go out and get suplies. Were taking the gas truck, a Truck and two of our SUV's so I think we'll have everything covered as far as transport. So you and your girlfriend here are coming with us?" He asked after explaining it all to us. he must not of heard tyson. "yes devin" trisha said as she looked at me and smiled. I gave her an uneasy smile back. I didn't know the dudes name was devin. "Alright great…" "Hey DEV Send the Girls Over Jill is READY for them!" Tyson called out over his radio. "I don't understand why he always have to scream into this thing" devin said as he stood and pointed towards the SUV.

I stood and looked towards where he was pointing at. I walked forward reaching my hand back for trisha to grab. She took it and we continued walking. "he said it not me" she said, "yea but you agreed with him" I said as we walked. "can we discuss this later" trisha said. Well shit rain on my parade why don't you. I squeezed her hand an smiled. Why does ray always have to be right? keep going through my head. She called it and saw us coming a mile a way.

When I finally looked up from the ground to see Jill walking around from the side of the SUV I kind of gasped. Trisha pinched me I guess seing what I was gauking at. "WHAT?" I said allowed, "hey my Name's JILL, Jill Valentine" she introduced herself holding out her hand. I took it, "I'm casey and this is trisha" I said as I shook her hand the leaned back so trisha came into view. Jill took a side step and shook trisha hand also.

Jill was a little shorter then me, short black hair with a tank top and shorts. Her gun holersters were on her legs including extra mags. Along with some Alomost Knee high boots. You don't see many girls in boots unless they were lugs or Tims. No these were some grade a steel toes im going to kick your ass boots. "where can I get some boots like that" trisha said noticing the same thing I did. Good eyes baby, even though most of my attention was brought to by thoes long legs and very nice ass. Did i just say baby?

Jill turned back around with a holester, "well from any army Navy store I guess" she said as she put on over my shoulder then tightened the straps for me. "Nice" I said, as I looked at it. "hey look trish, I'm a law an order dective" I said as I watched Jill do the same thing for trisha. Jill smiled and rolled her eyes. "the TV show is so outdated" she added. AS she finished and closed the box she got it out of and opened a new case.

The case looked like a show room for handguns. I'm pretty sure by now I looked like a deer in headlights. "ok so I like this one, her name is Frankie. She packs a good punch. Here" she said handing it to Trisha. "an for you…Jenna" she said handing me another one that looked a lot like the one trisha had only bigger. "well what the diffrence." I asked, "you'll see" she said as she turned back to the case and closed it.

"that's IT" Trisha said holding her gun then putting it in the holster on her. "here's this, here's that. Now off you go" trisha stated, so I pinched her. "ouch" she yelped. Jill turned and looked at us. "well I'm not going with your team, i dont for see yall. if anything, its all you'll really need. Look let us do the hard work. That's for your protection" jill said as she walked around the side. I gave trisha the what the fuck look this time and started to walk away.

I heard as she tried to keep pace with me but had to jog a few steps. "where are you going" she asked me, "I'm going to find Tyson to find out when were leaving. Why don't you go check on reggie" I said as I turned slightly an touched her arm as we walked. She nodded and took off in the opposite direction. I could hear Tyson's deep booming voice from here. Guessing he was talking with Claire. I walked over to Mike's van.

AS I approached Tyson waved me over. I jogged the rest of the way. "ok were leaving here first light. You ready to go" he asked I nodded yes trying not to show how nervus I was. We just missed the last big city Claire went into by a week, now were helping both groups out. After this trip we'll have enough for a while "ok so we'll go staright through on this main road here an you said you'll meet at…here" Claire said pointing up to a map. I couldn't tell where with what angle she was at. "yes mam" Tyson said as she turned to him. "ok then" Claire stated as they shook hands again and Tyson walked off.

Claire turned to me, "how are you" she asked sincerely, "I'm fine" I said my voice cracking slightly. "I remember the first time I faced a horde…I was terrified." she stated. I've only seen one horde really and it wasn't all that big from my point of view. I could only imagine the hundred of thousands people even if the city is kinda small. Which meant there would be hundreds of thousands of zombies. Looking up at Claire who went back to mike as she brought up another conversation. I had dozed out so I totally missed it. "Claire" I said trying to get her attention, she turned to me sttopping in almost mid sentence.

"why do you do this? Why not just have a few people and hold somewhere?" I asked her, she looks at me for a second. It as if she doesn't want to say it but I can tell its something thats known between her an mikey. "for my brother, Chris. The same reason why I didn't stop Rayla to go an find Reggina because I know I would do the same thing. Rayla reminds me a lot of myself at her age" she states as fully turned to me. I wanted to ask her what happened to her, but I get the feeling its along the line as I know he's alive and I'm looking for him. "anyways its not my nature to leave people stranded" she continued. Ok that sounded a little cliché, so I smile and turn away nodding my head.

"ok I'll be back later" I said as walked off. Claire and mikey went back to talking, as I walked I could see trisha standing outside the tent we left rayla in. I walked up to her slowly. She was listening in to what im guessing was a conversation. Betty must have had reggie moved in here. I didn't think reggie would be awake, let alone talking. I guess the coma thing didn't work out. "well, why don't you…" I was cut off by two fingers over my mouth, she pointed to the tent door and shook her head. "oh my god" I said as I opened it up and they never stopped talking. Alexa didn't even look up. "An she came after me, I'm so sorry Alex. I would rather it be me." reggie said then fianaly looks up at us as we were still coming in the tent.

I sat down in front of alexa and trisha hugged alexa from behind. I looked down at reggie, "well I think your suffering enough" I said as I touched her arm. Reggie laughed a little, "I can't even feel that I can't really feel anything. Oh my god im so fucked up im such a fucked up person" she said an we all just kinda starred at her. I was the first person to snap out of it.

"it's the drugs and somewhat state of depression" Claire said as she stuck her head in the tent. She motioned basically asking to comein. I nodded, thinking good thing this tent was like a house so we had plenty of room. Claire looked at all three of us sitting there an we each sort of back up and let Claire sit closest too reggie. "reggina I need you to focus" she said taking hold of her hand. I noticed as Claire gripped onto her hand reggie didn't grip back. She really couldn't feel much. Didn't move much either. "reggina look at me" Claire said as her head moved side to side and she let it kind of flop to one side. "you let her go. You could have stopped her but you let her come after me." reggie said. I looked up at Claire but cliare didn't flinch. "yes I did, she would have left weather I had helped her or not" Claire explained, "it's a good thing to value family" Claire stated. I looked over at reggie and had her eyes closed and was now gripping onto claires hand. It looked as if she was in pain.

"reggina we to know what happened. Can you tell us?" Claire asked her gently, after a few seconds reggie opened her eyes. She took a deep staggered breath, "if it helps, start from the beginning" Claire sujested. "ok…" reggie said then let out a sigh. "I was in a house and I leaned up against a beam, before I could move out of the way it collapsed on me. I was trapped and that sucked. The collapse created a huge hole There's was some zombies and I had enough bullets to kill them as they tried to come in through the hole. I couldn't move to get the other mag cause it was in my other pocket I would have killed myself if I had another bullet" she starts to explain/ramble, I look over at alexa who has this pained but wanting look on her face. "a few hours later Rayla shows up and I don't know how she was able to lift the beam but she did. It always pissed me off how much stronger and better then me at everything she was." reggie continued. "is. she is" alexa corrected her. Reggie's eye brows pressed together and she looked up at alexa. I looked down to see Alexa gripping onto trisha's hand. Where their hands met trisha's hand was red. If it hurt, trisha wasn't showing it and I know she wouldn't let go.

"it seemed like hours, but it only took seconds. A helicoptor flew over the house and landed in the yard. I couldn't move fast enough. But seeing the light Rayla turned and shot before she could even really see them. She missed, and they shot something into her shoulder. Some kind of trank, and she fell. I couldn't do anything. I tried to pull her out of the room, but I couldn't do anything. Two men rushed in and grabbed her, she tried to fight but it was no use. They overpowered her took her away." she said then stopped an it looked as if she was holding her breath and I think she was. OR she was protecting herself from another wave of pain.

The four of us could tell that Reginna was strainging to stay awake. "ok reggie just one more question, did you see anything on this helicoptor, any kind of marking or symbol" Claire questioned, reggie looked up at her. As she did I noticed her eyes, they were blood shot. I mean they were so blood shot it look like they were bleeding. "yea, it was red and white. I thinik I didn't really get a good look." reggie answered. Claire looked up at me to say something. Then she reached into her pocket and took out her wallet. As she put it back she slid out this card that this weird symbyl on it and showed it to reggie. "yea, who are they…" reggie said slowly but as she was trying to stay awake to talk to us she passed back out.

Claire slowly turned and looked at all of us. "come on" she said as she held up her arms pusing us all out of the tent. We all walked out and stood. Claire waved someone over. "go get betty have her check on reggina" Claire ordered then looked back up at us. "the two of you need to get some rest. I'll speak with you later" Claire stated as she placed her arm over Alexa's said as she comforted her in a half hug.

"Well dam, what the fuck did that symbyl mean" I said as I walked to face trisha. "why you so worried about the symbol. Ray's been kidnapped" trisha argued. "i'm not just saying. I kinda wanna know what the hell it is" I stated an she just looked at me shaking her head. She looked a little disappointed at my response. She turned grabbing my hand as we turned and walked away. "Hurry up Carlos I want that premiter up" Claire says into a walkie as she walks in our direction. I never noticed that before. Claire seemed a little on edge tonight the talk with reggie didn't help much.

Claire catches up to us, and walks behind us. She doesn't say anything at first but she starts talking into her walkie saying something about an Umbrella. Wonder if that was what it was. "This isn't the first time. That and we still haven't found kason or Forrest" she stated. Claire up and walked past us and turned to the van. The fire were being set up and the kids were still running around. Either everyone was to busy getting ready for tomorrow or their nervous about some of us going into the city.

We both sit down at the fire and trisha is almost amediatly handed a bottle of something. "it's the last good bottle that hasn't been mixed yet" LJ says as she takes it. Trisha gives us both this questioning look. "well we save most or all of the original's for the last night without barely mixxing. Just a little bit of a tradition." LJ said as he went and sat back down. Betty walked up behind him and hugged him from behind. She said something into his ear and he laughed. As much as she was needed here betty and taylor is going with us tomorrow. Trisha handed off the bottle to someone and Tyson is now joinging the group along with devin.

I looked over at trisha, "I feel like this is all a bad dream" she said as another different looking bottle makes its way back to us. "what cha mean T" I said as she looked at me with this longing I hadn't seen before. She she starts to chug the bottle. "woah take it easy will ya, we gotta go in the morning" I said as pulled the bottle down from her mouth. She chuckles a little an does this deep clearing of her throat. "what are you my mom" she said then hands me the bottle. I tip it up and start to sip when its pushed up more and more of the tangy, sour liquid pours into my throat. I cough as I bring it down cuz it burned. "an now your trying to kill me" I say as she looks at me with this huge smile.

Everyone else around us seemed to be conversating on what ever was on their mind. I heard LJ metioned baseball a few time. Saying how we should play it here and that we had more then enough people. Suprisingly no one even mentioned tomorrow moring, at least not in the last 10 or 15 minutes that we've been sitting here. I guessing it their way of cutting lose before its time to get serious.

"we still haven't really talked about today" my head whips back around to trisha and I didn't even notice that my hand was in hers. "how whats his name said you and your girlfriend and you didn't correct him an how i called us unserapble" she added. I knew that what she was talking about but I was trying not to make a big deal out of it. "well?" she said I must have looked as if I was zoning out. "yea, your mine" I said as I slid my hand into hers. She smiled from ear to ear. Shit what have I gotten myself into.

A few shours went by and everyone was still up partying. We didn't move from the fire, some people came and left. Majority of the camp was sitting by the larger fire in the middle. Alexa was sitting with our group talking with the Stars member Jill. Trisha moved from sitting next to me to sitting on my lap. We weren't talking much, mostly because every 10 mins or so she was turning around to kiss me.

I looked up to see alexa fall backwards off the log she was sitting on. A few of the other girls laughed, Trisha got up along with devin and helped her to her feet. "Dam Gurl, I think you've had enough" Devin said as he stood her upright. Leaving his hands on her shoulders as she swayed a little. "what HELL NO" she protested. "if you drink anymore you'll be pukin" I called out, she looked over at me flipping me off. She's got all the reason in the world to be drinking as much as she is. All I know is that it ain't going to me babysitting. "why don't you look after yourself for once" she stated back, I threw my hands up. " she's just doing right by Ray. I'd leave it alone little gurl before you end up sick." trisha said defending me and they were the two that got along.

Both trisha and I were older then the two of them by a few years, I met Reggie before I met Rayla and me an rayla well...hey it was just once! That could be why me an alexa don't really get along. I honestly don't care cuz me an ray are just friends. I drop em after their pants come off member, at least untill trisha came along. it took a minute for her comment to sink in, Alexa looked up at trisha nodded her head an sat down. So she listened an handed off the bottle she acquired.

Trisha walked back over to me and stood in front of me. She swayed a little then moved her hips to each side as if she was dancing. "ahh ha a little show" one of the guys said. I peaked around trisha and smiled. Giving them the all mine look. Trisha looked back down at me pulling my head up so I'd be looking at only her as she stepped forward between my leg slightly spreading them a little further. "Look at me" she said as she moved her hand from her hips. To up and across her stomach spreading her fingers as she ran them over her breast slowly, Till they bounced back into position. From there she had her hands behind her neck then through her hair running from front to back. She sat down on my lap back leaning into me. She threw her head back onto my shoulder while moving her hips sideways, up an down slowly.

Music came on in the background, someone had brough over a stareo. Jill was doing the same to Tyson pretty much. I wanted to stand and dance with her, but it was if her body was comanding me to stay seated. I ran my hands across her stomach and to her waist. She constantly kept moving. I left soft kisses on her neck and I noticed she was humming quietly to the music. "I want you so bad" I said into her ear an she shifted then turned around.

I grabbed thighs almost just between her legs. She ran her hands through my hair and yanked my head back. "aaa" I let out, I didn't realize she had drinking that much. This chick was just as rough as me shit. She kissed me, our lips moved to a beat an I felt my heart sank as she caught me off guard. This was so different, I didn't understand how a kiss could make me feel so…so I don't even know what it was.

As trisha let up she stared at me, It seemed as if she was starring into my soul. She had stopped moving. As I we looked at each other it was as if time stopped. Everything else moved in what seemed like slow motion and I didn't want to breathe. How in a time like this I would find someone that would make me feel like this. She kissed me again, I slid my toung past her lips an touched her toung with mine. She started grinding her hips as she sat on my lap moving her hands though my hair. I could feel her heat.

I never moved my hands, her hand went from holding the back of my head to playing with the small hairs on the back of my neck. We came up for air aagain. I pulled up with her an it was like two second before out mouths found each others again. "God dam that's so fucking sexy" some guy said standing off to my right I think. I glared at him as we kissed, so he threw his hand up an walked away. I could feel trish smile. Our kiss deepend. It was weird how intune. Like I know we made out last night but it wasn't like this.


	9. Chapter 9: Trisha & Casey pt 2

**Trisha- next day**

As we drove I laid my head in Casey's lap mostly. I was still tired as hell from last night and drinking didn't help much. My feet hung out the widow letting the wind run through my toes felt relaxing. Casey was asleep, but she's playing with my hair running her fingers though an every once in a while she would switch to twirling it. It felt as if we would never get to this stupid zombie infested city.

As a building peeked the horizon I sat up, "case, case wake up" I said touching her cheek lightly. She opened her eyes slowly and looked down. "check your weapons ladies. Load up" Tyson stated as he noticed we were getting closer. I took my gun out of its hulster and realesed the mag. Full. Case lazily did the same thing. I don't know where she got it from but she had another holster on her leg with extra mags around it. She made sure it was tight then sat back up.

We passed a few zombies on the way into the city, hit others or the truck ahead of us did we ran over the body. I felt bad, if it wasn't dead before it was now. As we rode in I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. Cars scattered the road, Nothing moved. It was creepy. A city abandoned just seemed wrong. I felt as if I wasn't supposed to be here. I scooted closer to Case and she placed her arm over my shoulder holding me closer to her. I guess it made her feel a macho or something having someone to protect.

"the store is two blocks up and two the left. If we split and hit the both at the same time we'll move quicker" Devin sujested over the radio. "devin as much as it seems like it's a good idea we're not going to. We work better together an there's a better chance of survival. Do I have to remind you of what happened last time" Tyson ordered over the radio. "please don't" devin replied. Case looked back, turned forward then looked back again really quickly.

"what is it casey" Tyson asked as he looked up in the rearview, she didn't answer. She just starred out the side of the window as if she was looking for something. "case?" I asked, her grip on my shoulder tightened as i felt her body tense against mine, I don't think even realized she did it. "Casey" Tyson said really slowly. "I thought I saw something" she stated as she looked out the side window then back again. She turned and looked at me. "you ok" I asked, "well at least she's alert" tristian said from the front passenger seat as he loaded another weapon. "2 min ETA to one of the gas stations. Lock an Load" Tyson said into the radio. The other cars and semi 'roggered' back though an I didn't realize it but the next time I looked up we were pulling into one.

"ok girls, casey you come with me an tristian. Trisha you go with taylor an open up that tank" Tyson stated we all nodded as we opened up the door. Casey already had her gun out, I got out and taylor got out of the semi in front of us. As taylor walked up to me casey kissed my cheek then walked off behind Tyson and Tristian. Taylor amediatly went to the tank covers or whatever they were and stood. "could you grab the piping over there" taylor asked me and I walked over to the side of the semi and grabbed the tubing that would alow us to get the gas out of the tank. As I walked back with the heavy piping I looked up to see a man standing on top of the tank attched to the back of the semi. I opened the latch, then walked back.

There's was a loud click, and taylor took the pipping and latched it onto the tank. There was this loud vacume sound then a rush of liquid. The machine was loud, I didn't like standing close so I backed up and leaned against the semi. "no standing around, the more lax you get the more you miss" Tyson said I jumped. "yea baby don't want you fallin asleep what if we were the dead" case said as she did this stiff zombie walked up to me and bit my neck. "ok you two back to work" tyson said as he walked over to the side of the semi and climbed the latter. "why don't yall go fill up a box with some soda's or canned food. Make yourselves useful" Tyson complained. I laughed before she stopped nawing on me and I pushed her off.

"come on girls" tristian said as he pulled casey slightly in the direction he was walking. We followed, still playing around a little a she slapped my ass. We should not have done anything last night. As much fun and good as it was I knew it would leave her playful till we had to really do some work. Casey grabbed a box and followed. Tristin walked into the store gun pointed up, another guy followed. By the name tag it said ben.

As we all filed one by one into the store I looked around and pulled out my gun, even though I probly wouldn't use it. We walked amedialtly to the food isle. I stared loading the box with can and nonparesables. Casey was smiling for some reason, once the box became too heavy for her because no surprise that she grabbed one of the bigger boxes, tristian grabbed the box from her and we were both loading the box as fast as possible.

As we finished we turned headed out of the store. Casey starred to our left as we walked across the lot. "why haven't we seen anything yet?" I asked, casey just shrugged her shoulders. We got to the two SUV's putting the box in the back and getting in. Then the shooting started, I looked up to see tristian back his way to the front seat of the SUV along with Tyson. As I looked up Case was already shooting out of her window. "COME ON COME ON" Tyson yelled as he stood just outside his door reaching back to open it. He fumbled for the handel. I dove over the center counsel and opened it. He threw the door and got in still shooting. "TRISTIAN" he screamed and tristian got in. I looked around to see everyone was in and the cars safely as they continued to walk in our direction slowly. there were hundreds of them, i stopped shooting in awe.

This must have been the freakiest thing I've ever seen. Tyson took off down the road, the rest followed. "wooo that was wow" casey said as she breathed hard. "were not out of the city yet, still got one more stop" Tyson stated as he looked back at us. Casey gripped onto my hand as she rolled up the wondow. "looks like we attracted them with the noise. Do you think they'll follow" tristian asked. "possibly, but we've got to hit this ammo up tho were probly going to need it" Tyson said as he turned sharply and quickly.

Everyone the followed us made the turn easily. I looked at my watch to see we've already lost half the day. I hope this next stop was a quick one because claire is going to want to be far away from the city before we stop. If we stop? I moved and shifted in my seat as I grew even more uncomfortable with the situation. At this point I was wishing I had stayed with the convoy, but I wasn't about to let casey go alone. I wasn't about to end up alone. "I think there's something following us" case said as she starred out the window.

"what is it case, can you see it?" Tyson asked as he looked back every once in a while. "well no, I've only seen it twice but I know its there. Its been following us since we got into the city" she stated. Its probly what she saw before but she wrote it off then. She was sure of her self now. "can you get a good view of it" Tyson asked, she almost franticly looked out of the window. "no its moving to fast I can't follow…There" she said pointing up on a building. "tristian, can you get a shot" Tyson said. Tristain looked in the direction we all were except Tyson. HE aimed a some type of looked like a sniper rifel and attempt to see what case was seeing. I looked but couldn't find it either.

Casey had been tracking this thing as much as it must have been tracking us. "casey you'll have to take the shot" tristian stated as he tried to find it but couldn't. he handed the long gun back to her. I don't thnk she's ever shot a gun that size. "ok look though the site, and lead your target cus were moving pretty fast." casey laid back onto me and held the gun up placing her feet at each side of the window withthe gun between them. POOOOOOOWWWW she took a shot, "damit" she said as I heard the bullet ricohaets off the wall in the distance. "look throught the sight take a deep breath an let out as you pull the trigger. Don't hold your breath" tristian coached. Seconds later she took another shot. "got it" she said as I looked back to see something fall. Casey sits up and stares out the back window holding the gun in her hand. "good shot kid" Tyson said as he turned down yet another street. "look like tristian is going to be training a sniper before we leave" someone said over the radio "you should have seen how she took the shot, wierd but it works for her" tristian said. I could hear a laugh or two come back through. Casey didn't pay much attention to it, i think. She was still looking out of the windows.

"ok guys calm down we still got one more shop to hit. it was lucky we were able to fill up the tank at the one stop" Tyson said an everyone quited down on the radio to listen in. "ok eta 4 mins and counting. Taylor you and I will take point. Tristian you and Casey we will stay and guard onto top of the tank. Trisha I want you to hop in the front seat and be ready to take off just in case we have to. Ben stay just outside your SUV" Everyone else fall in the rear and bring the duffel bags." Tyson ordered over the radio. There was a few rogers back as we pulled up to the gun store.

"hey Tyson pick me out a sweet sniper rifel. I think I found a new hobby" casey said as she got out and walked around and back to the SUV where the semi parked. "Don't get too coky now" Tyson yelled back as he got out checking his rounds. I moved to get into the front seat, Tyson looked back at me tossing me and an extra round of mags. "good luck kid" he said as he walked off. I looked around, the streets were clear. Abandoned, but I wondered if one of thoes things were out there watching us like the one before. They obviously didn't go after the dead. They went after the living. I wondered it they ate all the survivors that were left in the city. Most of all I wondered what they looked like.

"everythings all clear here up here. Quite as a sleeping baby" tristian stated. I watched as ben walked up and around the SUV I was in. I guess he was just as bored as I was when walked by cuz he did a little dance. I stook my head out the window. "don't get lazy" I said an he shook his head laughing. "I hope you're a good driver" he called back as he walked back past the SUV towards the semi.

The plan was have one SUV in front of it and another behind it. Both shooting if we had too. I wondered, its been 10 minutes. God how long does it take to stuff bags with guns. There was no chatter over the radio, it was quite an since the first time ben had made at least two more passes. Then first person to walk out of the store was one of the guys in the other SUV, then devin then taylor and another guy I'm not sure what his name. "dam guys what took you soo long" I said as they walked towards the other suv. "there's so much shit in there, we filled up all the bags" taylor said as he followed. "what about…" "AHHHHHHH" I was cut off by screaming the shots. I looked up at the back of the Semi to see casey shooting along with tristian. They were shooting into the store.

I don't know how they saw whatever it was but it was there. There was still more random shooting, since then the guys dropped what they were carrying and ran into the building shooting at what ever was inside. I started up the SUV, I could hear the semi and SUV behind it start up. The was the plan. I look up to see Ben and Devin run out half carrying half dragging Tyson and the bag he was carrying. "MOVE MOVE MOVE" Tristian called out. "he's still alive" Ben said as they carried him to the back SUV. Tristian and casey rushed to get the bags somewhere. As they were thrown in the back of the one I was in and the truck we all took off. Low an behold I was stuck driving.

"CLAIRE CLAIRE COME IN CLAIRE" it could of only been devin. He was the next ranking in the group. "yea guys I'm here" I took off in the route that was the clearest over the bridge and through the rurals of the city. "CLAIRE TYSON IS DOWN…HE WAS BITTIN BY THIS THING THIS LONG TOUNGE THING" Devin explained franticly. I turned an looked at case for a second. "is it the same thing you shot earlier?" I asked her, "yea it look pretty close to it" case said as she looked around on high alert. "OMG OH MY FUCKING GOD HE'S CHANGING" they screamed…. "SHOOT HIM" Claire yelled over the radio. I heard two shots as I turned onto the bridge. I looked back and the suv slowed and they tossed out his body. "Is everyone ok…is everyone OK" Claire asked, there was a long pause. "yea, we're all ok. No one was bitten. We'll see you in a little bit" devin said.

A few hours later.

I was getting tired of driving and we were not anywhere near close to meeting up with Claire's convoy. "Guys what's your 20" Calire asked, "whats that" I asked a tristian reached through the center and grabbed the handheld. "we just turned onto the dirt road. We'll be there in about 30 mins" he said as I looked up. "were close girls." he said as he sat back resting his head on the back of the seat.

As I drove I could see the fires. They were set up in a field. We were in the middle of no where but still I felt a lot better seeing the familiar fires of the of our camp. We pulled in and stopped around the first few cars. The sun was setting, The children was probly just put to bed. I put the suv in park and some people walked over to us as we got out. I didn't even want to know what the other SUV look like. Calire was among the group.

I sat there for a minute, Casey walked around to my side. She opened the door as I sat there with my hands in my lap looking at her. "is it always going to be like this" I said, she looked at me slightly confused. "It could change" she said as she placed her hands into mine. "come on, I bet your really tired. We should get some sleep" she said as she eased me out of the SUV. We walked through the onlookers and to one of the fires. I looked back as everyone else was taking bags out of the SUV. "are you hungry" she asked me, I nodded my head no. an sat down on a log. Rayla came and sat around the same fire. "hey" she said as she sat down.

Tristian followed, I could hear devin talking to Claire in the background just behind us. "so it they were both different but they looked the same. I don't think I've seen one yet" Claire stated, As she walked over to us. "well one looked like it was older or something it had a lot more mass on it. It had way more muscle. The other was a little smaller and was easier to see." case explained. Claire looked at devin and he nodded. "she's killed one while we were driving. She's a pretty good long shot" devin said, I moved closer to casey and suggled into her. There talking turned into a monotone as I fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Casey-

Trisha fell asleep in my arms I had one of the guys take her to the tent. I was just as tired as she was but I wasn't in the mood for sleep. It was just Rayla and tristian who were up along with a few others. I was tired but not really wanting to sleep. so we stayed up talking. We had an early night and for the first time since I had been here no body was really drinking. "It was a lucky shot really" I said as I looked up from my cup of water. "Yea, if you call making a shot from at least 100 yards away while in a moving vechiacal. Kid you're a natural weather you like it or not" tristian stated, he was exguarating it wasn't that far. "do I sense a hint of jealousy in your voice" jill said as I looked up.

As much as I would love to learn as much as I could and be that much better at it I know they would be leaving soon. "well she made the shot" devin stated as he shifted to be a little more comfortable. "which is always a good thing" Claire said as she sat down. "its been a roungh week guys I think everyone should get some sleep" Claire said as she looked around at all of us. I nodded my head and got up. Devin and tristian walked in my direction. Tristian had this really long bag in his hand.

"it was my first rifel, barett 50 cal. She really packs a punch. Whatever you hit aint getting up" he said then I opened it up to see a long barell. "I modified it for you a little. Your arms are a bit shorter but I think this will work out." he stated as I noticed it wasn't as big as the one I had used on the road. "cool, thanks" I said as I zipped the bag back up. I looked over at the tent, then back at triastian. An we both go our ways.

**Next morning-**

I wake up to screaming, I look over to see alexa and Trisha trying to calm reggie down. "Casey go get betty" alexa said calmly over her shoulder. "ok" I said as I head my way out of the tent. Betty normaly slept in the back of her ambulance along with LJ. I don't see how she could ever really get comfortable in that thing I would be too scared something was going to fall. But im being redicluas cuz its something she's probly worked in long enough to where she's know it like the back of her hand. As I approach it I reach and open the doors up.

"betty" I said and she sits up amediatly she looks at me then look off into the distance as she hears reggie's screams. Before I could say anything else to her she grabs her bag and praticaly jumps out of the back of the ambulance. We both take off running back to the tent. Betty leaves the netting open and i praticaly dive into the door. Making my way to the bed I left them at I notice tristian and taylor made it in here and was holding reggie down as she thrashed.

"reggina reggina" betty said loudly into her hear, but it was like she wasn't listening. "They're Hurting HER THEY'RE HURTING HER" she screamed and none of us could tell if she was in pain or not. "who" alexa said, then betty took out something guess to sedate her. "I don't know how she's moving this much" betty said as she stuck the needle in her arm. "shhh, shhh your ok" betty coaxed as her thrashing became less till she stopped moving. "they're hurting her…she's so scared. Make them stop, please make them stop" reggie pleaded as she look up at betty, then closed her eyes. "has she had dreams like that before" betty turned to alexa and she nodded no.

Seeing as how the girls been drugged up most of the time I doubt it. "not that I've seen. And im in here with her most of the time." alexa stated. "The morphine isn't having much effect anymore. If she does this again, she could worsen her wounds" she explained as if Rayla was her care take or gaurdian of some kind.

I looked up at trisha who was sitting back further into the tent starring off into no where. I made my way over to her as tristian and taylor left the tent. I wrapped my arms around her and she looked up at me. "I think it was mainly a bed dream." betty said as she left the tent behind them. I look up at alexa as she starred at a sleeping reggie. This couldn't be a worse situation.

"guys I was thinking" alexa spoke up, she turns and sits in our direction. "Claire said no one has ever come back from umbrealla, at least they don't come back normal. She said that we might find her but she won't be my Ray, she would even look very different. Because of umbrella…" alexa take a long pause and looks at her hands. I couldn't tell if she is nervous or if she thought we wouldn't agree with what she would say. "well I don't really want to know what happened to her anymore. I kinda just… I don't wanna see her in any way but herself" she rambles on. "Alexa, its ok. I understand" trisha said as she sat up from my arms a little. Alexa has this wave of reliefe come over her and she sighs a little. I have a feeling there's more.

"well what are you planning on doing" I ask her out of curiosity and worry. I didn't want to girl just running off. It must be a best friend thing, I was going to look after the girl weather she liked it or not. "well, I'm leaving with the stars team, I'm taking reggie with me" she looked up at us wanting us to say something. "well ok sounds like a plan. Wait aren't they going north?" I say then stop to think for a second. "yea, but I don't care. They've got an EMT so it ain't like I won't have help with reggie. I can take Rayla's lil SUV and set up something in the back of it so she can be laying down. I've already talked to devin" she stated as if it was a non-negotiable subject now. Since Tyson died he had become the respected leader of their group.

"ok then, that's settles it look like were going north, with the stars team" trisha stated the looked up at me. I looked down at her surprised she had no protest to this. Alexa looked a little surprised, but she just nodded her head. "well I'm hungry, and I'm sure everyone is packing up to be better get moving" I said trying to lighten the mood. An it worked, I kissed trisha then stood and walked out of the tent to find josh. I just wanted to let him know, I wasn't just about to up an leave without telling one of our main guys.


	10. Chapter 10:Alexa & Rayla

**I bet everyone is wondering whats going on with these two. here's a little bit on the two mains of course. This one is a doozey.**

* * *

**Alexa- **

**a two weeks later.**

It feels like I've been dreaming. It feels like I've been dreaming and im going to wake up in her arms and everything is going to go back to the way it was. I would hope so. So I left. Trisha, Casey, and Josh came with me and we brought reggie along just because I didn't want to leave her behind. She didn't protest or anything, she said 'just as long as we go together'. I think she feels even worst for leaving her then I do. I know Rayla would want me to take the safe route. If Claire found her before she came and found me then Claire would tell where I went and who with. Which in in all made me feel a little better. Hopefully she would be rayla an not something else.

We had been driving for weeks, josh drove mostly when it was our turn. We had to stop in a city for medical suplies mostly for Reggina, we had everything else we evere neeeded. The stars work a lot differently then Claire does. They'll drive until everyone is tired then stop for a while as long as the cloast is clear and were ways away from any nearest town. It feels like there's no one left. It feel like everybody is dead or something like it. Like this Viruss killed everything and everyone.

Josh left the truck to taylor as it was traded for the three giant drums. Claire gave us a shit ton of gas. We still have one barell left. In all honesty we need to stop in a city before we get stuck somewhere.

"what are you thinking about" josh asked as he look over at me briefly. "nothing really, just all the changes I guess. Have you talked to devin about this place I'm kinda confused" I stated as I looked at him for an answer. "its probly one of the safest places in the world. A bunch of retired and military cops ya know basicly anybody with training." josh explained, I looked at him and nodded my head then moved in my seat. I looked back at casey and trisha who were sleep. They normaly drove from the wee hours of the morning to the afternoon while we slept. Reggina was in the back laying on a few sleeping bags.

Reggina splet more then anyone I knew, and Nathan the emt didn't keep her super drugged up like betty did so i don't see how. HE probly trying to conserve. She has had a dream in while at least. I looked up to see the rest turn off, "yes a break" josh said as followed them to a curb. Three huge black SUV's and our little one. "…Casey trisha Get up" I said as I turned and shook casey's leg. Casey was the overdramatic one who always woke up shaking her head as if I was going to make her make her bed or something which normaly woke up trisha and then she would get moving. "how bout a little fun guys" devin said over the radio. "casey time to work on thoes sniping skills" tristian said as we stopped. I looked back again and the were both sitting up. Trisha kissed casey on the cheek, casey smiled an stopped what she was doing to look at her.

I wonder if it was something that Ray said to her the night before…well she left. I didn't really hang around her before but she didn't seem like the type to settle down then. So it must have been my Ray. I've only seen them fight once and it was over something stupid and only lasted a day. They're happy so I didn't feel ill about it, i actually don't mind Casey now that I've gotten to know her.

As we got out casey walked up to the SUV tristian was standing next to. Ben stood with him. Casey took her rifel out and followed the two of them around to another SUV. Devin walked behind them and jill walked in my direction. I turned and walked towards the back to check on reggina even though I knew she was still asleep. "how's she doing" jill asked. Nathan the one with medical training followed jill to me as I opened the door up.

Reginna squinted hard and opened her eyes. "Are we there yet?" reggina asked, she always joked like that knowing we weren't anywhere near close because she knew we were coming to check on her. She still isn't walking yet but she's starting to be able to hold herself up. She reached up for me. I took hold of her hands and pulled her up easily, Jill placed her hand on her back. Reggina winced in pain and put her arms back as I let go to brace herself. Reggina didn't say anything for moments there after. I walked to the side and leaned up against the back of the SUV. Trisha joined us.

"alexa you should see this. Casey is getting to be better the ben. It won't be long before she surpasses Tristian too she's a natural" trisha said excitedly. At least we have some good news for once. "what another gun men" reggina said as she looked down at her legs and worked on moving them. I walked with trisha as she continued talk about casey and her shooting. Jill stayed behind to look after reggie.

I watched from a distance as they had can set up on a far off log. It was still dark so I don't see how she was seeing them. They've only shot in the dark at least twice before but still its good training. Casey takes a shot an hits one of the far off cans. There a loud ping and the can goes flying off the log landing somewhere behind it. Devin walked up and gives Casey a pats on the back. "alright guys lets wrap it up" devin says as he looks around at all of us. Casey turns and she has the biggest smile on her face as she walked up to trisha next to me. They Kiss an of course it lingers, "ehh get a room" I said rolling my eyes an walking back to Ray's SUV. I looked back see Casey trying not to laugh. It like an on going joke or something between me an them. Josh said he caught Casey giving trisha road head last week. OF course they both deny it an casey said he was having a wet dream or something. No privacy, i'd kiss infront of evryone too if i was itchin for some good fuckin.

But other then that Life with the STARS was peachy. I didn't have to pick up a gun. All I really had to do was drive and look after reggina who was getting a little better every day.

**

* * *

**

RAYLA- around the same time

There was a harp pain up and down my arm. I didn't want to open my eyes because I knew where ever I was it was bright. "she's waking up" some one said. I opened my eyes slightly to noticed my vision was completely blured out. I couldn't see anything more then figures. I was in a all white room. They kept talking but I my hearing went in and out too. "give her another does of the halcinent. I don't want her awake just yet, I believe she's will be in the control group for Dr. Isacs. An he want to make sure her body has had time to ajust to one before he give her another" they say and my mind blacks out from something going in to my arm. What in the hell is going on. I hate being confused. I feel it as it feel like it takes over. An I black out.

**I opened my eyes and sit up amediatly**, I was in my old room at the dorms. I shook my head hard then look up at the wall. Yep there's my charlies angles poster. Yea I know how lame the movie was but thoes chicks were hot. Anyways its of cameron diaz dancing in her spidey undies. I saw it at a gag store and had to get it for alexa. "alexa" I called out still sleep ridden. "yes baby, im in here" she said as she walked out of the bathroom straightening her hair. Then she walked back in. I ran my hand though mine then looked up. What in the hell is going on. Something didn't feel right but I went with it. Only because i could see my bea standing in the bathroom mirror.

I got up and walked towards the bathroom. Alexa ran out and almost ran into me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and swung her around. She smelled fresh, she used my favorite perfume. "ok ok will you get dressed we going to be late" she stated. I didn't let her go as I shook her a little. But she didn't flinch. "would you let go an go get in the shower Ray" she ordered, I kissed her on the lips quickly. We were home? WHY ARE WE HOME?

"bea, what are we going to be late for" I asked as I let her go and grab my towale out of the closet. "we're going to your parents house for dinner remember" she said as if I had already knew she gave me this i can't believe you forgot look. "Reggina and frank are going too" she continued. An I thought for a second. Wait a minute now I know I'm dreaming. We only went to my parents house on holidays or emergency. On top of that REggie an frank was going too, wierd. I listened for a second to hear the sound of my dorm on a normal sunday after noon. Music blaring down the hall, people walking back and forth and talking. It was all normal. Why?

As I stood there I was blinded sided with a really deep kiss and grinding, she hasn't dont that in a while. "there is that a good enough baby" she said as she let go. She was breathing really hard as our foreheads touched. Feeling her hot breath on my lips I couldn't believe what my eyes were telling me. A dream couldn't be this good. "baby" she said after I didn't say anything. "yea" said as I loked over to the wall then back at her. "go get dressed, god whats with you today" she said as I had a feeling she was going to say that so I kissed her again sweetly without deepening it then walked into the bathroom. I don't know, mabey I dreamed the entire thing.

I turned on the shower leaving it cold thinking mabey it would wake me up. But of course it didn't and I came into realizing mabey I dreamt the entire thing. Mabey it was all just a bad dream. That I was back home in my dorm room and I was back with my girl. That everything was right and I was safe. Mabey.

I walked out of the bathroom in my jean and a sports bra. I remembered about the dinner that we were supposed to go to and never went to because of what happened an all. I wandered around the room for a minute looking aimlessly. "what are you doing" Alexa said as I walked over to the bed. She was sitting in a chair in front of the big mirror putting on her make up. I hated wearing make up but she normaly managed for me to put on eyeliner. She always said it was all I need cuase it would bring out my blue eyes. "your shirt is on the bed" she said not looking up. I walked over to the bed and pulled it on.

I walked back into the bathroom did my hair and walked out again. I went to slide into my flip flops, "ah put some shoes on" she said. She hated the fact that I wore flip flops everywhere so this was the perfect excuse for her to make me ware shoes. I picked up the socks on the bed and put them on then slid into my volcoms at the wall. "I'm ready" I said as I walked over to the door and looked out. Alexa stands grabs my keys and her purse then walks to me then past me. I slapped her on the ass she passed me. She giggles then gallops ahead of me.

I lock then close the door as I run after her. Dam she's in heals and can run a lil faster then me, but not for long. I catch up with her picking her up and taking a few steps to stop at the elevator. I drop her and push the button she laughs and wraps her arms around my waist. We wait as the elevator door opens. "Hey KIDS where you guys going on a school night" I look up to see trisha walking towards us. I smile, "parents house" I said and it was like enough said. trisha give a polite smile as the elevator door opens. I stick my free arm in against the door "hey there's a party this weekend at billy folks house outside the city. He told me to tell ya'll Casey is gonna be there" she said and I could feel alexa's grip and her body tense up. "yea, we'll prob go" I said as we walked in. "ight see you there" she said then walked away as the door closed.

For some reason my hand felt wetter then normal as I looked at blood poured from a cut in my palm. I shook it and it went away. I guess alexa saw me, her eyebrows furrowed. "baby are you ok" she asked an I looked back down at my hand and it was back to normal. So I didn't think anything of it. I smiled and she gave me an uneasy smile back by the time I went to go say something she was pulling me out of the elevator as we walked though an empty loby, to outside. As we walked up to my SUV that I always managed to park in front. I got in the drivers seat turned it on and we took off.

I pulled into my parents drive way and as we were getting out reggie and frank pulled in behind us. We got out and I waved then walked up to the front door. My mom met us before we could ring the doorbell. As we walked in I kissed my mom on the cheek and my dad hugged alexa. Suprisingly, I think they love her more then they love me. "you still keeping her in line" my dad would say, I give him a nervous laugh. "hey honey" my mom says to reggie as we all stand in the foyer. I hit frank in the arm as he stand next to me. Its strage how we have this love hate relationship. Well we used to hate each other, mainly I used too cause he broke my sisters heart once, that and I think she's in love with him just because he's English. The dude is extra fruity if you ask me and im gay as is. Are all Guys like that in England?

Eventualy we move to the dining table and eat. My mom and dad sit at each end and then its me and alexa I'm on the left of my dad. I'm sitting across from frank and reggie is closest to mom. We go on and on about school and they ask frank about his medical internship. Which usualy leads up to if he's planing on taking up residency. We have the same conversation at every dinner that they manage to make. "Rayla, can you pass me the gravy" my mom asks an I reach forward, take up the bowl and hand it to alexa sitting next to me. I smile as I look up at frank and my smile fades.

His face is dead pale almost blue. There is what looks like a bullet hole in his forehead, then he looks at me. "I think the wine is getting to you little sister" frank said in his accent that I hate and the rush of anger comes over me. I look into his eyes and their white, completely white. I blink really hard and alexa pulls my head towards her's. "Ray didn't you here me talking to you" she asked, and she can see the anger in my eyes as much as I can feel it. How long had she been calling me "baby whats wrong" she asked me. "nothing" I say as I pull down her hands and stand, walking away to the bathroom quickly. She says something in my defense about 'school stressing me out a little today' I hear the chair slide as she gets up.

i splash my face with water and I stand there with water dripping off my face as she opened the door a little wider. "I'm ok" I say before she could ask. I dry off and look in the mirror one last time sneek a look at my hand that was normal. "yea well your starting to worry me" she said as she wrapped her arms over my shoulders. It took me a second but I put my hands on her waist and leaned back against the door way. "yea well I don't want you to worry so I'm ok. Stop worrying so much" I said. She leans in to kiss me and deepens it. "yum mash patatoes" she said between a kiss and I kiss her lightly again and laugh. "CANT YOU TWO WAIT TILL YOU GET HOME" my dad calls out from the table I laugh an I pull her back to the table. "nope living room floor looks comfortable." I joked as I sat down in my chair with alexa two steps behind.

We joke and laugh and finish eating, then all the girls go one way, my father asks frank and i to follow him. We walked into his office and I looked around. He changed it a bit since I been here last. There were more books then before he added another wall and took out the window. There's a bar area now too. The bottles were all unlabled but im sure he knew what was in them. I guess he waited till he knew we would be out of the house for good. Teens and sticky fingers. My dad places his hand on my shoulder an looked at me. Oh boy here comes the long and important talk. "so did I ever tell you we thought you were going to be a little boy." he stated, I remember he said it once before but I didn't say anything I just nodded my head. "well then I was disappointed, but now its kinda like I have son" he said smiling. "meaning we can talk about pussy together" I said and he looks at me and laughs. Frank must have thought it was inaproapiate cause he just look at us. "ole loosen up boy" my dad looked then patted franks on the cheek and walked over to his bar. Yes this one isn't about me its frank's turn.

"the good shit" my dad said and I didn't here him cuss much so I figured it was the wine. Now I'm waiting from him to bust out the Cuban cigars and cards. Instead he takes out three glasses and put ice rocks in them. Then pours the golden brown liquid into the glasses a little under a half glass. I could tell he was about to give frank the are you to getting serious talk and I was along for the ride. Which he did.

As we each finish the last of the liquor in our glasses I expected it to be harsh and burn but somehow it was smooth, and I liked it. "well it was nice chatting with you frank" my dad said as he looks over franks shoulder to see my mother standing at the door. "the girls are ready to go" she said then walked away. As she walked away I see someone small walk behind her. I walk over to the door and look out but there no one in the hallway but my mom as she walks up to reggie and alexa who didn't see me. I looked back in to see my dad giving him a stern look. The hand shake must not have been manly enough. "ya coming frank" I say as I looked back into the hallway to see my alexa standing there smiling something really fake. I could tell how badly she wanted to leave. I walked backwards at first then turn so I could see her.

We're all standing at the door like we were when we first got here. My dad, handed frank this book while he was in the office. "I want you to read that not I'm not just giving it to you then I want it back" he stated. Frank nodds and walked out of the door. Alexa gives my dad a hug and then my mom. Alexa followed frank, they walk out first. "Ray now you take care of this girl ok" my mom said with a stern tone I hadn't heard since high school, she must really like her or something ."I will mom" I say as she holds my neck and kisses my forehead. "I love you girls be safe" she says as we walked back wards out of the door. The door closes and Reggie and I walked out together. "well that went better then I thought" I said as I stopped at my car. "what didn't think we could eat like a happy family." Reggie said as she smiled. "well it's the first time we didn't fight" I said a I go to grab my car handel. "yea whatever" reggie said then gets in and pulls out.

I looked back at my car to see its all grated up and coverd in metal. It look like my work but it confused me. Alexa reached forward and opened the door I opened it and got in. "there's something wrong" she said as she starred at me. "I'm fine. Probly just the drink" I said as I pulled out of the driveway and headed back to the dorm.

**A few days later- friday**

The next few days went by and I saw things but no one was around to see me freak out over happened more offten, i was getting scared. I'd gotten good at hiding it in front of Alexa, it didn't happen much when i was with her. As I sat in the lounge watching Tv with trisha I wondered when alexa would be back from the library. "what's been with you lately you've been acting a little weird" an I look over at trisha who must have talk to alexa or casey because I hadn't really been around her that much this week. "I'm fine, stressed cuz of finals ya know. That and alexa's been asking about getting an apartment close to campus" I explained because besides seeing the occasional zombies and having the strangest nightmares I don't think my life could get any better. It was closer to perfect and I didn't want to mess things up.

Trisha knows there more and she turns to ask me but I change the channel an jersey shore is on. One of her favorites I guess because she doesn't ask. "well I guess it must be that then. So ya'll are getting pretty serious. Soon you'll be buying cradles and wedding rings" she joked my eyes widened as she looked at me. "take that back that's just mean" I said quickly and she looks at me an laughs. Quickly her clothing changes into a black tie suit and her head changes to a guys head with shades and back to normal again. She notices and quickly starts laughing. As I see its just her, I give her the WTF look.

"ok now I see what she's talking about. Dude its like you zone out or something. I can see why she's worried" she adds. I look up at her, and she look normal but I don't want to look in her eyes. I just rub my eyes then forehead. I look over to see her with her phone out. "who are you calling" I ask as I look up at the TV. "no one, I'm txting alexa telling her your still doing the zone out thing and it lasted pretty long this time." she stated and I didn't argue with her. "what do you see when you zone out like that" she asked me.

I look up at her and hesitated, because I haven't even told alexa yet but I talk to her and casey more then I talk to alexa just because I don't want her to worry. Because I thought that was my job in the relations ship.

"Alexa thinks your having a break down because of school. So what do you see?" she repeated her question. I look up at her, "like I don't know. Its different every time…" I said then looked up and down the hall. "have you ever felt like you were dreaming that everything was so right but so wrong at the same time. But the dream isn't real and somehow you know" I ramble as she looked at me funny. "I feel like what I see is the world outside of this and because im in a dream and I cant snap out of this dream, but somehow i see them and things" I explain. "yea well mabey you should go talk to someone" she said and I shake my head no. I hate phcys they talk to much and judge people all the time. I'd be put in the looney been for sure.

"ya know we should go to that party tonight" I said trying to change the subject as I looked up to see alexa walking down the hall through the crack in the door. "yea its at billy's folks place" she stated as she looked at me still worried. "don't look at me like that" I said as I looked at my watch its still really early only 8. "pussy whipped too huh" she stated, "yea yea. I'll tell alexa. I'll talk to her on the way home tonight" I said as I stood. We pounded fist and she went back to watching TV.

I would have to coax her into this party mainly because who was going to be there. I've been to bill's place plenty of times before an I bet I could avoid casey enough to keep alexa happy but I'm sure I would run into her eventualy. "what up" paul said as he high-five me as I opened my door. So much for entering on a quite note.

Alexa looked up at me with an ear to ear smile. Even though she looked a little tired. "hey bae, whata-ya doing" I asked as I could clearly see she was taking out her books and getting ready to study. An let the coaxing beggin, I walked over to her and stood behind her. She leaned her head onto my stomach and looked up. "take a break tonight." I said and she rolled her eyes knowing what I was talking about. I walked around the side of her and turned her chair. "come on baby I need to study, I've got a big test Tuesday" she said as I nealed in front of her. "So…you've been so worried about me and school. Why don't we go do something that the both of us will enjoy. Come bae PWEASE" I said giving her the dimples and puppy look. I lay my head in her lap an look up.

At this point I got one more card to play and I didn't really want to do that untill I was at my wits end because i knew it would work. "well…no I really need to study" she said as she looked at me smiled rolled her eyes and tried to ignore me. I stood up on my knees an pulled the button and had her chair so it was at the bottom. Her neck was right at my lips. She yelped. I laughed a little then moved some of her hair out of the way and began kissing an nibbling at the back of her neck.

Alexa protested at first but I just moved to the other side, I looked at her in the mirror to the right as I noticed her eyes were closed. So as much as she said no and stop she was just saying it. I reached forward and slid my hand under her shirt to lightly caress her stomach. "come on baby please. I really have to study" she stated but it didn't sound like a complaint. I spun her around, I wasn't going to turn this into and argument because I wanted us to have fun. So teasin till I got my way and leaving her just on the edge will have to work.

I turned her to me so I was knealing her between my legs and she was already turned on. I stood pulling her up by her pants. Kissing her on the way and she followed me. They were light at first then I moved my toung into her mouth and circled it. She moaned something long as my hands came from her sides to playing with the line of her underware unbuckling her pants. Our kiss deepened. I backed her up against the wall and didn't mean to but she hit it kind of hard as I pressed my body against hers. We starred into each others eyes for moments and other then knowing that she wanted me, I wanted her and knowing I had her just where I wanted her all worked up. "I have to study she say's" I said softly. "I have a test on Tuesday she say" I taunt as she pulled my head to hers an she kisses me something ruff. Instead of letting her control my head knowing I already have the upper hand I grab onto her hands and put them above her head. Pinning her with my waist and holding her there.

"fine" she said, I kiss her one last time as I knew I won this battle but I'm sure I would get the brunt end of a her anger later. "I'll go get some food." she said as she kissed me lightly over and over again. I deepened it this time. Moving I went close to her ear nibbling on it still holding onto her hands tightly. "trisha txted me earlier" she said between moan and deep breaths and I took on hand down still being able hold both of her wrists they were so small.

"she said she was worried" she tried to say between hard breathing. I was trying to show her how interested I wasn't in the conversation as I continued to work on her ear an neck. If she didn't shut up about I was going to leave a hickie even though we agreed not to leave for the sake of school. "and she said you told her some…ooo" she said as my hand made its way into her unbuckled pants and down them. I moved my fingers an soft circles over her clit. The moan was getting softer and she finaly stopped talking as she hissed in a breath of air. Her leg had managed to wrap itself around my hip. Our hip moved side to side as she grinded against my finger. I could feel how wetshe was getting. I steadly kissed her as I worked my way with her. "I think I just want you" I said in her ear softly and moaned something fierce. I pulled back and dropped her hands. She starred back at me as I watched her.

"so we're going. Wouldn't want to disapoint trisha" I said as I looked at my watch. She gave me this evil look as she figured out what I was doing. I know I would pay for it at the party but I'll be drinking so it would make it fun. Also giving us something to look forward to.

The hours passed and I was able to get her off in the shower just because she said she would be a bitch at the party if I left her hanging like I did earlier. So we had fun before we finished getting dressed. Even after that it was like she couldn't get enough. the girl was more of a nympho then me tonight.

I hadn't seen anything wired since I saw trisha change into a suit. I've been normal since, its like being around alexa made everything normal. I felt normal being with her, at least when she's close.

"so you going to tell me about that dream you had last night" Alexa yelled across the room and over the music. "WHAT?" I yelled as I pretended not to hear what she said, I could see her reflection in the bathroom mirror. so she stood and turned the music off. She walked into the bathroom and hugged me from behind. "what happened in your dream last night? Do you remember?" she asked me as she rested her head on shoulder. I must have said something wierd. "yea I remember." I said shorting it. I didn't want to talk about it because I woke shaking in a cold sweat, I didn't want to talk about it because it was the same dream every night this week. Alexa had to wake me up lastnight. I ended rolling away from her and starring at the wall.

Looking to see she was fully dressed. and waiting on me. I felt as she moved her fingers in soft circles on my stomach. I was still shirtless and if she really wanted to I was vulnerable enough to take right here and now. She looked at mirror waiting for my explaination "no, your going to have to get me drunk first" I said smiling. She pouted a little then picked up my shirt and held it up for me to put it on. I slid my arms through and she buttoned it up from behind. She loved this shit, she brought it for me on our aniversary last year. She kissed me on the neck and left me in the bathroom. I washed my face so I could put a little make up on and as I came back up I saw myself standing in front of a mirror.

I was wearing what looked like white scrubs. My arms had markings all up and down them. There were several small holes in a circle. I looked as if I was sick. My hair stuck to my head matted an stuck with sweat. "baby you need help or are you just putting on eyeliner" alexa said as she appeared at the door way. I looked at her "nope" I said as I looked back to see myself normal. Same buttoned up shirt with a my hair all gelled. "if you stare any harder you'll break the mirror" alexa said. I smiled and shook my head trying to shake off what I just saw. "whatever" I said as I put on the eyeliner and walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed up one of her jackets and we left.

We got to billy's to see the yard overflowing with cars. It was a good thing his parents place was out in the middle of no where. I used to come here all the time when i was little. There was a pool in the back along with a pool house and if you walked down to the river there was a couple of boats and jet ski's. billy and I grew up together practicly, our mothers worked for the same company. Same ranking pretty much the same job it just my mother wanted us to have normal childhoods, in a normal sized house. They often took us to work, so we had to sit threw a boring meeting entertaining each other while sat in an office waiting.

Anyways, If I knew bill he would have all the expensive rooms locked up to a point to where you couldn't even look in them. There were four in total including his dads office. His parents had the house set up to where it was kid friendly done when billy was a baby. Everywhere else was acessable an not as expensive. If they didn't want him in a room they'd just close doors and lock him out. I always made fun of them for it called them ranglers. Who would of thought he would use it against them one day. But there was still a lot of rooms.

There was the living room, that you could probly fit my house in. it would be used as the main dance floor. Like usual it was blacked out with strobes for the party. the rest of the house was dimly lit. There was a double staircase and upstairs there were six more rooms plus the upstairs doorway to the family theater. he prob had one of three things he was playing. Either porn, the godfather or random you tube videos but my bet was the porn. One of the other rooms was his room. He prob had it locked off till he found a chick he could date for the night an two guest room people used frequently. It was still early though my guess was that he was in the basement surounded by his collage buddies actin like a big shot. He's going crumble when he's see me and alexa though.

As I walked up to the basement door one of the football players stood there like he was some sort of bouncer. He was even in all black. "whats going on you" he said in his deep booming voice it challenged the music in volume. Alexa smiled at him as she entwined herself into me. Bill made up this little code so not alot of people would flood his basement. "Tell carlos I said he's got enough to take him to the red room. ME and chicka here were checking out the sea walruses up here and got bored" I stated which would be enough passwords in one sentence overwhelm anyone. There was well over a hundred people up here, us being in the popular group of kids I want to go where the real party was. THE CAVE.

He opened the door and let us go in. there were still aloto of people down here to but not nearly as much. I'd say 20 pushing 25. The music wasn't as loud and you were able to move. I walked around for a second and figured he would be on his bed lounge thingie in the back. I walked past the little body guard thing and walked up to him to see him making out with some gurl. "wow it's a little early don't you think?" I said allowed he look up an she sat up along with him and low and behold for it to be casey. So much for avoiding her. "well look at what the cat dragged in" alexa said as she stood in front of me. Instinctively I had my arms around her and almost holding her back. Why do girls get so territorial. "I'd watch yourself with this one she tend to bite billy" casey said loud enough for alexa to hear an I feel her tense up in my arms even more. "casey mind your manners... and I'm a little thirsty, get me something huh…somthin strong" billy said and I breathed a sigh of reliefe. Mostly at the fact that I didn't have to say anything to her we were friends but not when alexa was around. Casey eyed me as she left. I looked back as she mouthed the word 'bitch' towards alexa.

Alexa sat on the edge of the bed so I sat behind her. I liked casey don't get me wrong, but I didn't want alexa biting my head off for something she said. "so how's the gurl who stole one of my besties away from me" he said. Alexa smiled, "a little less irritated thank you" she said as she thanked him for dismissing her. "figured I would come and say hi… didn't think youd be…busy already" I said pausing for dramatic effect. "yea well it didn't seem to pop off till late. An I needed some entertainment. The girl gets ruff" he stated an smiled. I knew I remembered from last year how casey was. I bet she's worst now with experience an all. But that's a whole other story. That and the girl filled out. Reggie hangs out with her more then I do. Speaking of, I was surprised I didn't see reggie down here. "yea well I'm going to go scope out a drink then go upstairs." I said as I stood up off the bed, I held onto alexa's hand as I saw casey turn an look in our direction. "I'll txt the bartender so he'll have something ready. Have fun ok, I'll see you later" he said as we turned. I waved my hand in the air as alexa led me to the bar on the other side of the room.

As we walked up to the bar I noticed Casey took the long way. Now who's avoiding who. Looking up at the bar it seemed as if everyone wanted a drink the same time. The bartender noticed us as we walked over an he set drinks in front of us as we sat down on a couple of empty stools. "Can I get a couple of shots of Jack too" I stated holding up four fingers. I took the drink, it was a martini. I sipped it and smiled, I wasn't sure if alexa drank martini's but she seemed to like it.

He came back with four shot glasses, "have a couple of beers ready for when were done with this" I asked him and he smiles and goes back to taking orders. I slide a shot in front of her an pick up one for myself. We do a lil cheers and I down mine setting it down to see her down hers. I take a sip of the martini then set it down on the bar too. "your really sexy when your agitated" I said as I take up her free hand. She looks at me then over my shoulder then down another shot and smiles. "oh yeah" alexa had this evil grin thing going. I give her a half smile. I take the other shoot then sip back to my martini.

"your not going to tell are you" alexa asks me kind of. I looked her and try not to roll my eyes. "I saw you when you were staring at yourself in the mirror. You looked afraid" she stated, and I leadned back chugging my martini. i set the empty glass down "do we have to do this right now. We're supposed to be having FUN remember" I said putting something on the word fun because we didn't get out an do it much. We were always studying. She sighed and nodded her head yes because I could tell she could tell I would have shut down and walked back upstairs. The bartender set two bud lights on the counter and walked away. She finished off what was left of her martini. "if you two starred at each other any harder youd think you were having some kind of stare down" I looked up to Trisha standing between us about a foot away.

I didn't know trish knew how to get down to this side of the party. "well you know" alexa said as she hugged trisha and grabbed her beer. "hey this is where the good shit is" she said as she walked over to eh bar and waved over the bartender. He walked over as he finished off making another drink. "a shot of patrone and a Majito" she said making it sound all sexy as she eye'd someone at the end of the bar. "yea well we're headed back up stairs. Some of us are not to fond of the crowd billy attracts" I stated as I stood. "right…see ya'll in a bit" she said looking at alexa as she's shaking her head. Then we walked away.

Back upstairs people started pouring in. some ended up in the back yard others stayed in the center dancing. The strobe lights were making so all you could really see were bodys as they moved and flashed you see someone there then they'd be gone. The music was so loud I couldn't hear my own thoughts almost. It was some newer song I didn't know but I liked it.

Alexa held my hand over her head mainly so she wouldn't lose me in the crowd. She was pulling us towards the center because she wanted to dance. She got the happy mode going I guess. Dancing would be good, dance of the buzz I got so mabey I could drive home. Once we got to the middle I noticed she had finished her beer. I finished mine and stuck it in my back pocket because we were no where near somewhere I couldn't leave it on the floor.

As we danced my hand moved up and down her side till I reached her stomach. Her head rested backwards on my shoulder as we both swayed to the beat of the music. My eyes were closed mostly because the strobes were irritating and not having to see how many people were in the area made me feel better.

Then I got the bright notion to want to look at her. It was that dark but I could probly catch a outline. Her hands we on my hips and I look up to see a guy in front of us. I looked down then back up again to see his neck was half eatin. I jumped, but it was to the beat of the music an closed my eyes again trying to make him go away. I kept dancing. Someone bumbed into my side pretty hard an I knew there was a lot of people but we weren't in tight dancing, we could still move like we wanted. I looked up to see more of them. They were all dead and they just starred at me. Alexa danced on me oblivious. I looked around to see them in a circle around us. I stopped moving and looked back at them. even without the strobes, I could see them.

They all had white eyes and were either bittin or had blisters or whatever. I stopped moving completely. Looked to my left then right and blinked hard. None of them went away they all just stood there starring. I held onto alexa instinctively pulling her closer to me. The ground rushed up, an then I was looking up at them with alexa's face right above mine. The dead sort of crowed around her and reached in towards me. Bloody hands they all had bloody hands half hands hole hand bitten hands. An i freaked. I screamed till everything whited out.

* * *

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5... And she awake" someone said. It sounded as if it bounced off the walls that were really close. I looked up as my vision sort of cleard to a man standing over me snapping his fingers. "sound response is normal" he said as he took something out of his pocket. I couldn't move my head but I could see it out of the corner of my eyes. I was laying flat on my back looking straight up. I couldn't move. There was another one in the room I could hear him walking towards me. The other one took out what look like pen and clicked it on to reveal it was a light. He shined it in my eyes, "pupil response is normal she's adjusting" he stated then looked up. I blinked hard a few times. Then looked across my body as best as I could.

This was worst then the dream. Then he looks at the other guy, "set the aniti-viruss and prep her for cryo" he stated. I tried to look and see what the other guy was doing. Blinked really hard but nothing went back to normal nothing changed and I was still in the white room. I managed to look at my arm. There were several tubes going into my arm. There was a clear tube, and a green tube then a bright red tube. I couldn't really feel my body. I know it was there I could hear my heart beating, but I think i was in some kind of sedated state. This stuff was definetly going into my arm.

My body felt as if my body was being chilled. My eyelid grew heaiver and I couldn't tell what was real. I don't know if I wanted to tell what was real. There was the home life I was used to before al this happened. Then there's this. I recognized it from the dreams but I put to and two together. I was dreaming, and this was real. I knew it was too good to be true, im sorry bea. I love you alexa.


	11. Chapter 11: Tanya & Rayla

**Tanya-**

**Umbrella director of west hemisphere hive.**

This job wasn't like my old one. Instead of being the scientist, i was the man in charge or woman. I directed and made sure the hive ran with out a hitch. They put me here because i ran the above ground facility where i lived before the outbreak. I think something happened to the director that was here before me. Otherwise i would be somewhere living with essential personal, but no I'm actually working. Put a lead scientist in charge of scientist. I wish i could have brought my family with me or at least my girls.

The past month has been nothing but meeting after meeting, brief after brief so the office was getting kind of stuffy. Don't get me wrong, it was as big as my house almost but i wanted to see what was going on her more then anything. Just getting briefed on the process of how this hive worked wasn't in my nature.

It has been said there was a subject. Subject Alice that was said to have an unexpected taking to the T-virus and Anti-virus. Now the scientist are trying to recreate within other people what they had discovered in her. I was told it was something in her blood. So as of right now subjects were being taken off the streets in lue of the outbreak an purposefully injected with the t-viruss and several others. Before i moved to the above ground facility we dabled in the possibilities with the same virus but never took it to this level. Mainly because of the government. There's nothing to stop My cooperation now, so the possibilities are endless.

As i walked in an looked around I took in the usual sites. Scientists were running around like chickens with their head cut off from tube to tube. One could only guess checking the vitals and other symptoms of the subjects. The subjects were all given different viruses some with the anti-virus as a control, some without. Most or almost all of them were phase 2. Some that were projected into the program early were phase 3, and what we nicknamed ready to hatch. I think these people were the lucky ones. I don't want to know what happened with the general population. It's better to be down here then up there.

"what's the ETA an suspected survival of the groups" i asked one of the scientist as he walked past me. He looked up at me surprised that i was even speaking to him, god was the last guy that much of an asshole. "these two here will be today" he said as he looked over paperwork nervously. "these back here will be within the next few days" he explained I nodded my head an I walked up to the closest one. "we were having trouble with a few who weren't in the controlled group but i believe their bodies will still be researchable" he said as he followed close behind me, i could tell he was unsure of himself.

The tube itself was cold, you could clearly see someone in there. Their hair was long a light brown and telling by the shape of the body, so it must have been female. Well mabey i feel a little bad for them. Here they are dealing with only god knows what right before their caught. Then that wake up an they have this drastic change to deal with. But it will be interesting to see how they all turn out. "carry on" I say as i turn to walk out of the room. As the door codes there's a sighs of relief. I just shook my head an kept walking as my assistant babbled on about somethin he could have told me about later. My assistant met me at the door and immediately started talking.

"these projects are getting closer to finding a match to project Alice. Dr. Isac's said he will move as fast as possible to get you the results" he said as he followed me down the hall. I nodded, as he kept talking. "There is a possibility of one that shows the most progress. Other then that the facility blah mahh nah blah. Blah blah blah." he continued. I raised my hand cause this could go on for ever. "is there anything important you need to tell me. Such as systems failing, or possibility of an emergency. Everything you've just said or blabbed i can read in their reports" i stated as he looked at me slightly surprised. I was beginning to question the interdependency of facility. I guess his last director was little more hands off. An like to be told everything while holding their hands. "no...I mean, i will notify you if and when i need to" he stated as he straightened himself from the nervous stance. I nodded my head then turned and walked back in the direction i was going.

As i turned and walked into the elevator that will take me to my office i saw dr. iscas walk down the hall starring at a PDA. He bumps into someone and kinda snaps at them. God that guy has really got a stick up his ass. The door closes and elevator takes me up.

* * *

**Rayla-**

Opening my eyes I couldn't really see anything, everything was blurry like I had been asleep for days an my eyes couldn't adjust. I couldn't move anything, believe me I tried. My entire body felt funny. Not like dizzy but numbing. I could feel myself move my fingers toes and eyelids but it just felt weird. There was no pain. No ringing of the ears or anything.

A soft whoosh came from behind me, followed by soft footsteps. Oh an did I mention even though my eyes still hadn't cleared that everything was still white. At least I could tell that. The person or whoever they were walked past me I didn't see where. He or she, let's just say he was holding something, an I'm guessing from the pen sounds it was a clipboard. I watched as him out of the corner of my eye as he walked up to me. "I thinks it's safe to take this off" he said as he pushed some button an released my head. My head automatically flops to one side. It takes me a second but I roll my neck. Dam how long have I been out.

He jots some notes down then took something out of his pocket. "look at me" he says, so I do. Then he shines this blinding light directly into my eyes an I squint really hard. "can u speak" he asked. I open my mouth, "wha..." is all that came out. Oh you gotta be fucking kidding me. "ehh" I try again still nothing more then a blah an blank. What in the hell did they do to me?

"normal so far" he continues... 'THIS IS NORMAL!' I wanted to shout it but still nothing really came out. There another woosh from behind me. An there's more footsteps.

"Dr. her vitals and reaction as of now are to be expected. Only thing different is her facial expressions and trying to actually speak. I believe she understands us." the first guy stated. "an the others." he asked. They were comparing me to someone. "no where near this much response." one said "I want her in the next phase immediately" there was the whoosh again an he was gone. I looked around to see the first guy walk away from me then walk back.

The first thing he did was push a series of commands back in. The I couldn't move my head again. My vision cleared sightly. Looking down I could see two clear tubes going into my arm. He pressed a button, a red liquid fill the tube as it entered my arm then blue. It was like it was instant. There burning. LOTS of BURNING, slowly i started to shake. What ever it was it moved through my body fast. I could hear the rush of my heart as it tried to keep pace. When my sight turned to funnel an tunnel vision, I noticed a few things that were different. But I blacked out.

**Hrs or days later-**

As opened my eyes I looked around. I noticed I was back in that same white room. "hello" I called out relieved to hear my own voice. I was able to move though as I turned my head from either side. As I was laying down on something somewhat soft so i sat up.

That was nice. I was dizzy for seconds there on out. As I swung my kegs over an attempted to stand. I looked up, in the corner to see a white desk that almost blended into the wall. A toilet with a free standing sink next to it.

Some how I guess this was supposed to make the room look normal. suposed to make me more comfortable. They should put some led zeplinn posters in here or something because the white walls alone would drive anyone insane.

I stood and looked down at myself. Being dressed in somewhat of an all set of scrubs as comfortable as they were all I could think of was mental hospital. 'ok so mabey the last few days was a dream an I was walking around talking to people telling them about zombies or some off the wall bs like that.'

There was that weird whoosh sound again a this time I could see a door open that wasn't there before. In walked a man in a white lab coat holding a pair of what looked like shoes and a PDA. "I figured u didn't want to walk around in socks" he said as he walked in. I nodded an took the shoes from him. Sitting down I put them noticing they were all white with rubbery bands over the tops instead of laces. "what about some actual clothes" I asked him Looking at myself then back up at him. He nodded, "I think we could have something arranged" he replied. I looked around the room again. Wanting to ask him where I was? How long I had to be here? Plus any other question that came to mind. Instead i watched as he just sat there an punched something into his PDA.

"do u have a name?" I asked, he looked up. Nodded his head, "dr. Rentfield" he said an I went to ask him another question but he left an some other white coat walked in.

"hi my name is Dr Isacs. I'm sure your pretty confused as to what's going on but I can ashore u that you are in no immediate danger" Dr Isac's stated. "have a seat" he ordered an not knowing where I was i didn't want to argue with him seeing as how he might have something that could do some kind of damage. "can u tell me your name" he asked, "rayla" I stated, "ok good" he said. "The year u were born?" he continued to question. "1989" I said as I looked at him. "where am I?" I asked him before he could ask another question. He looked up at me, set his PDA down next to him as if he was preparing himself for a conversation.

"your in a research facility" Doc stated, my eyes opened a little wider. "do you remember anything before we found you" he said and Alexa came to mind. The look on her face when I was telling her that i would be back. How she touched my face before she passed out from what Betty shot into her arm. Then Reggie, sitting in the hole of the wall of the abandoned house I found her in.

"yes I remember a little but not much" I said as I looked up from my daze. Dr Isac took something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "do u like sports?" he said as he dropped a fist sizes ball in my hand. "I played soccer when i was younger" I said as I closed my fist around it and tossed it in the air. He nodded his head and jotted something down again. So I'm not in a crazy hospital because Dr Isac's here has been testing my capitance.

"ok well I'm going to go, I'll be back in a few hours." he stated then stood, I stood with him and held out my hand as if I was making some sort of deal. He looked at me slightly surprised but shook my hand. He winced as if i was causing him pain. As I let go he took one last look an walked out through the door that disapeared again. Once he was gone, I walked to the part of the wall where he walked out of and looked at it. But there was nothing. No crack, no screw nothing that would indicate a doorway.

I went an laid back down figuring I wasn't going to get any attention till he came back. So i laid there tossing the ball up in the air.

A few hours went by, an it went from tossing the in the air to bouncing it off the wall sitting up the throwing it against the wall. I was officially extremely bored.

"hey can someone at least come an talk to me" I stated getting that weird feeling they were watching me some how. "HELLO... Dr Isac? Dr Rentfield" I said I waited a minute an nothing happened an I was getting to the point where bore turned into questioning anger. So I threw the ball against the wall as hard as I could. It rips through the air so fast it whistles there an back to my hand an I caught it with ease. "NO way" I said amazed at the fact that the ball was going a good 100mph and i caught it. I could have been exaggerating just then. I could see it moving through the air and how fast it was going. As I stood there the door opened and Dr Rentfield walked in. "here put this on" he stated as set a pile of white clothing on the bed. Still a little amazed at myself I turned slowly and walked over to them.

Picking up the first thing noticing it was basickly a jogging suit I turned to say thanks but he was already gone. I changed as quickly as possible. This was probly the most comfortable thing I ever worn. The door opened an Dr rentfield walked back in. "ok follow me" he said. As he turned an walked back out of the door trusting me to follow him.

At this point everything kind of sunk in. I was stuck here an i was complying to everything they asked me to do or answer. I wanted Alexa so badly to the point I might break down. But every system has a flaw, even this one. I would find it. Then I would make my move and get the fuck outta here. And dam I shoulda been paying attention just now because we were already where ever he was taking me.

Walking into the room behind him first thing noticed was the wall of mirrors. I looked at myself from a distance. My arms and legs were a little bigger then normal. My hair was definitely longer as in it's down to my shoulders. How long have i been here, "hey can i get a hair cut?" I asked him, dr rentfield turned an looked at me funny. "nevermind" I said as I realized how strange it might have sounded. Thinking why didn't I notice that before. There was a whoosh sound to my right an I looked up as three guys walked in. They looked up at us didn't say anything but walked to the far right an over to what looked like some tread mils. "ok I guess we'll use those last" he stated as dr isacs walked in a few second behind the three men.

Dr. Isacs walked over to us smiling. He handed off his PDA to Dr. Rentsfield an stood looking at me. "are you comfortable in thoes" he asked I simply nodded yes. "good let's get started" Dr. Isacs said enthusiastically an turned an walked in the direction of what looked like a weight machine.

"I want to see how strong you are. Stand here" dr Iscas stated as he pressed a button while pointing at a line he wanted me to stand on. A bar lowered down infront of me. "go ahead, grab ahold" dr isacs stated, I hesitated as I looked at him then Dr rentfield. But I might as well do it. "ok pull down" he instructed an I did. The bar had little to no resistance. So I let it up an did it again. "amazing" Dr rentfield said. What in the hell were they testing my ability to follow directions. I looked up at dr isacs who almost no reaction on his face but walked to the next thing. There was a piece of metal just laying on the floor. I bent down and knocked on it a couple of times it was solid. "pick it up" dr isacs ordered. I did so, the. Set it back down. The guys who were jogging by this time was looking over at us. Dr rentsfield shooed them out of the room and dr iscas continued to test me on things I thought were pointless and or easy. Everything was either too light or absolutely retarded things to do.

When we were done dr iscas was the one to take me back to my room. As I walked in he followed. I turned, " I want you to answer this as best as possible?" he stated an I nodded. "ok, do you feel pain?" he asked I shrugged my shoulder then nodded no. "hmmm... Are you tired?" he continued. I nodded no again. " try an get some rest." he said not sure of what else to say and left. I sat back on the bed laid down and starred at the ceiling. Within a few minutes I was bored again and couldn't fall asleep. Believe me I tried.

* * *

**Tanya- a few weeks later.**

**mid day-**

"yes, send him in" i said as i pushed the button on my key pad. I looked up from the PDA file i was givin earlier that day to acknowledge Dr. Isacs and his assistant as he walked in my office. I stood an shook his hand, the last time we spoke. Or I spoke infront of a group of employees an he was among them. "I have heard and seen alot of your work Dr. it nice to fianly meet the man responsible." i said as we let go and sat down. I looked him over, then went back to the file. It was a report on one of the subjects and She was doing exceptionally well in the program. In-fact she has retained so much of her brain capacity it seems as if she might be the closest thing we have in a match to creating another Alice.

I continued to read the report and somehow it turned into a request. A request to take the subject and place her with mainstream security. "Am i reading this correctly or are you wanting to physically train her for this facility purpose" I asked him, he looked back at me with a look of want and somewhere hoping that i would say yes. I read over the the subjects report a little more the looked back up at him. "Your sure the subject is capable?" i asked him and he nodded his head yes. "you know i'm going to have to report back to the ones i answer to. The desicion will come from them on weather we get to keep the subject or not. Is there others like this subject in the group?" i said, it was all very generic questioning and informing. "No, as of right now she's one of 8 out of this generation." Dr. Iscas began and i leaned forward showing him i was willing to listen.

"Right now the subject is the closest we have come yet. The other 3 generations of subjects before have all either died or have become something other then human and have been moved into other projects. I have somewhat placed the subject its own category now and have been studing the subject myself. If you let us proceed in this corse of action i believe it will produce some extraordinairy results" Dr isacs explained and i roggered by putting my electronic signature on the PDA in front of me. A smile creeped across the mans face, i read over it to make sure it hadn't given him free range. AS much as i wouldn't have mind, i could see him becoming a bit of a mad scientist and the never turns out well.

Sliding the PDA forward i held it as Dr iscas went to grab it. "I want to see this subject" i said as let go of it. Dr isacs took the PDA and clicked away from the page he was on. "well the subject just got back from her work out so I'm sure the subject is in the room that we have moved her too. The subject will be there for the next two hours alone...Then we have our daily talks. The subject asks alot of questions" he stated, I nod and stand. "well lets go see this subject" i state as i walked around my desk an motion for him to lead.

"during her work outs what does she do" I ask turning to Dr isacs and then looking at the assistant he doesn't say much. "There is some weightlifting, and light running where we monitor the subjects heart and breathing. Then there's a little bit of martial arts tied with military bearing so we can keep her in control" he explained. "And the subject only does this once a day?" i ask him because i read the reports just not the full scale detail. "no, As a group we try to keep the strict military bearing all day long. It took the subject a while but with the IA implant she was able to pick it up quite easily. From a day to day basis its filled with at least two hours of working out then the rest is instruction." he explained as we walked down the hall.

WE got on another elevator that had what looked like a small lab, a gym and some living quarters. Most of the were empty except for one. I wanted to think about the IA implant. Remembering what i worked with before i was promoted it was one of the things we were designing. "from what i remember the implant is normally used for control correct, it hasn't turned the subject into a robot has it" i asked him. "on the contrary. The subject controls the implant, she learns from it. Her brain process is as fast as any computer. I highly doubt we would be able to just flip the switch and make her a controlled robot even if we wanted to. The subject has retained more of her humanity then you would think" dr isacs stated as he opened a door that led to a small dark room with several screens and a large window.

"Do you think she would be another alice?" i said as i looked up at him as i sat down in the chair. "i would hope so, but at the same time i hope not" he states as he points to the window. I look in for the first time to see its a basic set up. A living room, with a couch an table and A desk. There's two doors, i look up at the monitors to see one leads to a bed room the other must be a closet. "the subject must feel right at home" i state an watch as a girl walked out of the room and goes into the closet. She looks so normal average build, i would say a little more muscle mass the most women. Light brown hair just to her shoulders an fair skin. She grabs a towel and throws it over her shoulder and walked back into the bed room. I want to get a good look at her face but the cameras aren't close enough. I'm not about to ask them to zoom in because i could just wait to see her up close if she comes and sits down after her I'm guessing shower.

"what would you say the virus that you gave her has done. Changed her in what way?" i ask, even though it was obvious from the reports that she was exceptions strong and smart. "well we gave the same virus to three diffrent people, the uboro virus. At first there was no change, after a while the other two started to deteriorate but she didn't. When she awakened out of the coma we placed her in we gave her the t-virus and the anti-virus. thats when we noticed the change. She was advanced so we started studying in a more comfortable virus for her and she blossomed. An this is all within the past couple of weeks. She's been her for about a month and a half" he stated.

The next five minutes we spoke about her as she was taking a shower. As we were talking she came out of the room and sat on the couch. She had a ball in her hand tossing it in the air i could tell she was keeping her self occupied. I looked closer noticing something very familiar about this girl. Standing as she did she walked around the room tossing the ball against the walls. I stood infront of the glass and she walked backwards to it. "its strange, sometimes she acts as if she can hear us in here. Sometimes she comes and looks at the wall. We've wondered if she could see through it" Dr isacs continued talking. "fascinating" i said as i starred at the girl Finilay recognizing her. The girl turns as she standing face to face to the window. Oh my God, Its my baby, its Rayla...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed so far, I don't get much feed back so im not sure if its any good or not. I'm entertaining myself just writing it. But i would like to know What ppl think. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. RAY-**


	12. Chapter 12: Tanya & Rayla Flashback

Rayla- same moments

I hear my name and I turn to face the wall. I don't know if they know that I can hear them but I do. I don't exactly know how I do but its definitely among the new things that is really easy. I turn and walk away from the wall and sit on the couch. I hear a woman talking I hadn't heard before. I'm around men all the time so its refreshing to hear a woman. But this time it weird because I recgonize the voice. If I could see her face I would know who it was. I guess its just on of thoes things ya know.

All day everyday it's the same routine. Wake up, get dressed go jogging. Eat breakfast, which could be intresting sometimes cuase they just recently let me eat with the staff of the facility. I'm not always up for conversation and what they talk about isn't always entertaining but I gotta give them some slack because they have't seen sunlight either. After breakfast I do a little trainging, mabey some yoga followed by martial arts. The instructor is ok, but its hard to be gental with him so we don't spar anymore. Last time we spared I kicked in the chest and brooke a few ribs. I can't say I didn't mean to, it was somewhat of an outburst after he called me weak and 'that I would never be what they created me for'. I kind think I blacked out, or something else took over.

I don't ask what they did to me, some of the scientist are always on edge. Execpt for Dr Isacs, he always conversating and asking questions. Making sure I have everything I want which I know he can't give to me but I'll go along with it for now. They let me where uniforms, so I fit in. Nobody really knows that I'm some type of expierment and if they do they don't let on.

Yesterday some suit came and talked to me, I figured out all the important people ware suits. Called himself Weseker asked me if I wanted to come work for him. I don't think Dr Isacs knows he asked but I told Weseker no. The guy creeped me out, I could tell he was like me but there was something else. Power hungry, mabey even evil. He called me 'extraordinary that there wasn't many people like me and that we needed to stick together' if I didn't know who he was that he was some type of director. If he was just some scientist. I would have told him to shove his offer up his ass. I hate this hole military berring all the time thing. I lashed out just to test them at how they would react and they tazzed to the point it knocked me out.

I stood looking at my ball and looked up at the wall coming out of my day dream "Can I get a book or something" I said looking at the wall. I could still hear the woman, they were talking really quietly and I couldn't make out all of the words but I knew she was asking several questions about me. Then she was gone, hmm I guess she wasn't to interested.

Few seconds later Dr Rentfield walk in with a book in his hand, "you got about and hour before we take you to afternoon testing" he states and hands me the book. I take it and nodd my head. I don't know why he had to tell me it not like we do something different everyday.

I open up the book and he still standing there. I look up, an flip the page. "tomorrow you work starts, your going to be put into some training then you'll prob be in a recon team." he says then walks away. YESS. Finaly getting out of this place. I go back to my book and read so enthuasticly I lost track of time.

It doesn't even feel like five minutes before Dr Rentfield is back, I had gotten a little over half the book read as I fold over a corner and set the book on the table. He nods and I grab my jacket then walk out behind him.

Tanya-

I watch my daughter as they take her away for her afternoon testing. As she walks out into the hallway I follow and watch as she walks away. She's here, I can't believe she's here and she's an expierment. My eye's start to water a little as I fight back tears. "Mam, mam, would you like to watch her train?" Dr rentfield said. I looked at him I didn't say anything I just walked in the opposite direction of Rayla.

I walked down the hall in a mind numbing daze. This is just what I wanted to keep her away from. This is exactly why we moved the first time. Now she's here, she's here and she's right in the middle of it. It makes me feel better a little know that the viatiamns and suplements I made for my daughters did stregthen their systems for an attack on this scale. Not only did she survived it, she changed the virus just like alice once did. My baby is here and there isn't much I can do to save her. I can't even have contact with her because I wouldn't know how she would react. She might hurt herself or someone else. Just knowing she's alive is a reliefe. If my husband was here he would try an kill me for what I let happen. Here let me explain:

(flashback) at least 15 yrs

"We need to get out of this god forsaken city" Jefff said as he storms across the apartment. "an go where, our careers our lives are here" I argued. I look at him as he looks furious as he starts to pace . The girls just went to bed. I'm sure Reggina could hear us and if we got any louder we wake up the new baby. "It just it isn't safe." he said as turned and looked at me. "What in the hell brought this on?" I asked him, I know he's been up working late so he hasn't been home and ever since Rayla's been born he's been working nonstop. "This has something to do with what you've been working on?" I asked he still doesn't answer, he looks at me slightly worried slightly angry.

Jeff walked over and sat next to me, he took my hands into his and looked up at me. "Your company can transfer you. I can get another job." he stated and I looked up at him. He starred at our hands, "Your company's big enough it won't be that hard. I'll even let them choose" he stated as he looked up at me. He was afraid of something. I know he was because he wouldn't be as adamit with this. I place my hands on the side of his cheek, his head tilts into my hand. As I kiss him. He starts to deepin it but I pull back.

If Jeff wants us to move an he feels it would be safer for us then who am I to deny his instict to protect us. Even if he might be running from something. I slowly nodded my head yes. "I'll talk to my director tomorrow" I say as he goes to kiss me but I could tell it was more or so something of a reliefe sigh. "please tell me why? What has you so spooked baby?" I asked him looking into his eyes.

"jeramiah's death wasn't an accident. I want to leave before the same thing happens to me or one of you. I don't know what I would do if I lost any of you" he stated and I kind of just starred. We sat there starring at each other , losing time almost. "mommy, daddy" I look up to see reggie standing in the door to the living room. Kisses lightly then walked over to Reggie picking her up. She burried her face into his neck and collar bone. She did that whenever she felt upset or scared. I stood and followed him as he carried her back into her room. "did you have a nightmare" he asked her as he sat down on her bed. "No but I don't feel good" she said.

Jeff looked up at me, "I changed her viatims yesterday but they should be having this much effect on her" I stated as I sat down on the other side of the bed and felt her forehead. She was a little warm. "reggina how do you feel" I asked her, an look up at Jeff as she started to tuck her in. "my head hurts a lil" she said. Jeff never really ask questions as to why I gave our kids viatamins and it was for their own good. I didn't trust racoon city and I had every reason to.

"I'll go get her a cold compress" I said as I stood and walked out of the room. Jeff kept cold packs in the fridge, I grabbed one and a towel from the closet. As I walked back to the room I stood and listened as Jeff was telling her a story.

"and when we walked into the room we couldn't see anything. Everyone was quite, we listen to see if there was anything in there. After the room was clear we moved on" he said as he made gun movements with his hands. He knew I was watching but he didn't look up. This was part of their time and I didn't really want to ruin it. This was her favorite story. "an when we walked into the room that was next to it there she was. She was scared an shaking so I wrapped her up in my arms and carried her out" he said hugging onto reggie and picking her up slightly. I walked into the room as they were distracted I placed the pack wrapped towel on her pillow as he laid her down on it.

"an den wat happen daddy. Wat happen nex" she said and we both looked at her and smiled. I really hope Rayla isn't this curious. I tucked her back under the sheets. "the little girl went home to her new mommy and daddy and they tucked her every night, she didn't ever have to worry about thoes bad men ever again" he said as he kissed her face several times. She giggled, "daddy I want another one tell me another story pwease" she said. We both smiled again, "ok hun" he said as he looked up at me.

I stood, "your not getting out of this that easily" I said as I kissed him lightly then walked to the door. "ewww daddy" reggina complained as I walked out of the room. Looking back I saw he didn't waste anytime. I walked down the hall and into the nursery. Rayla was still asleep, she had managed to unwrap herself from her blanket. The baby was all over the place when she slept. She'll would kick off her pants probly when she gets old enough to wear them.

I take the blanket and sort of wrap her up in it. She wines a little but doesn't wake up. I sit and stare at her. I hope she isn't suffering because of the viaiman I give them too. She doesn't show any ill effects, I know that after a while reggina will be normal again. I just have to keep telling myself 'its for the better'. I feel strong arms wrap around me and I relax into him. "I still think she has my nose" he said as he looked into the crib over my shoulder. Then softly kissed my neck. "How's reggina" I asked him. "she sleeping, the compress helped" he stated and I turned in his arms as we walked out of the room still holding each other.

(The Day of the OUTBREAK)

I sat up in bed as I heard my phone ring. I lazily look over to the clock on the night stand and it said 5 am. I pick up the phone to see it was my own office number. Strange, I swung my legs over and stood up walking out. Jeff woke up and looked at me, he normaly got up about this time but waking up to a phone ringing would annoy anyone. I swear I work more now that both girls are off to collage.

"hello" I said, no one said anything at first then a machine came on. "Collection code forum 234 code red. Collection fourn 234 code red" it said then stopped for a minute. I walked out of the room. I hadn't heard this since the training module I was givin when I was being inducted into the above ground hive. "Tanya Kale…code 45Alpha Echo Lima 7Wiskey" I said and waited. "report to the local hospital for transport. Report to the local hospital for transport. You have unill 1300 today." it said and the line cut out. Jeff was standing at the room door. "what was that about?" I looked at him and walked into the kitchen.

Jeff didn't follow which was kind of suprising. Then I turned on the small TV and started cooking breakfast. This was the one code I had hoped I would never get. The one code I had hoped would never happen. But it did by me getting is that there was nothing they could do to stop it. The odd report in the new paper and accident at racoon a few days ago. I know it wasn't and accident now for sure. "Yum what the occasion" he asked me as I looked up at him. "nothing I just felt like cooking" I said and he knew I was lying, I set the spachela down and walked over to the frigorator, to grab the eggs. I was using this as a distraction for myself. Cooking helped me think.

"you haven't cook breakfast since before ray moved out somethings wrong or I forgot something" jeff said as he walked to me stepping in front of me. Then his phone rang, he looked at it and he walked out of the kitchen. I went back to cooking trying to listen to the convo because he walked to his little office and left the door open.

"I Can't JUST Leave HER" he almost yelled. "duty My ass" he said an I could tell he was getting pretty upseet because he usualy doesn't cuss or atleast he hasn't for a very long time. "I'm Not Going" he said…." "This is the eaxct REASON Why I LEFT" he continued. I finished stiring up the eggs, an set them on a plate. As I walked by the toaster it popped out with four pieces of toast. As I walked though the living room and into his back room he stood there with his back to me. "I'll Think about IT" he said as he turned and saw me standing there. "I was that loud" he said as he walked over to me wraping his arms around my upper body.

"Who was it?" I asked him as I burried my face into his neck. I hadn't done it in a while and I could feel him tighten his grip as I tensed up in his arms. "I…They…They want me to come with them?" he said as I look up at him. "Who?" I asked him, knowing that I couldn't go with him even if he wanted me too. "The TEAM…The old STARS Team" he stated. "they said their finaly fighting back or something like that. They want as many generals as they can get" he explained. "really now, but you haven't worked with them since we moved from racoon…" I paused as I pieced it together, as I felt him tense up around me. I wanted to pull away but knowing we needed this moment now more then ever. It would probly be our last.

All this time we had both been living double lives. I told him I quit working for umbrella and he said he stopped working for STARS. "So all thoes trips where you had to leave town to catch your bounty where trips with the stars teams" I stated, an I think he pieced it together as well when he noticed how not upset I was. "an your still working for umbrella" he stated it was obvious and I knew we legitly moved here. Both of us were out of the derict line of fire but not out of the line of work.

As we sat in the kitchen siliently eating our food I looked up at him. The silence was killing me. We always had something to say to each other. "So what now? We just go our seprate ways?" I said as I looked up at him. "romeo and juliet story gone wrong. I'll be fine. As long as I know your Safe. I'm ok with it" he stated as he reached for my hand and I look up at him. "What about you?" I said, "I don't know." he said as I gripped onto his hand. "as much as we don't like this we have to. I don't trust them I never have…" he said then stopped and looked around. He doesn't trust them but he's willing to let me go without a fight. There's something behind his logic and he's saying it.

"what" I asked him as he put his finger up and listened. Then I heard it too there was something in the house I'm not sure where but I'm pretty sure we'll find out. He stood and motioned for me to follow I didn't at first so he grabbed onto my hand pulling me most of the way.

We walked into his office "Did they tell you anything on that call" he asked me as I looked up at him. Then he turned and shut the door "No, just to get to the hospital before 1 today. From the code used they put an evac out on all esential personel" I explained as he let go of me and went to his desk. He pressed a few keys on his keyboard then wall opened up. Looking at the opening wall I wasn't surprised as I thought I would be. "so this is why you wanted your own room" I said as I looked at the wall of weapons. It was eluminated by a light behind it. There was a couple of Kevlar vest, several semi automatics a couple of nine mils, a few shot guns and different types of knives.

He started going on more and more out of town trips when Rayla got into high school but this I didn't even consider. "Can never be too safe" he turned and said as walk over to the wall grabbed one of the smaller guns and walked out. Can never be to safe, this is bordaline paranoid "stay here" he turned and said as I watched him walk down the hall slowly. I walked over to the window and looked out onto our front yard. It was atleast 6:30 now an even though the sun was coming up I expected to see a few of the neibors cars gone and some lights on, but they weren't.

I looked up as I heard two shots coming from back room. I couldn't just do nothing so I grabbed a shot gun off the wall grabbed a couple of rounds and walked out of the room loading it. I might not be a good shot but at close ranged with this I bet Im dead on. There's a few more shots an I walked into the bed room to see a small boy into of my husband on the floor fighting him. By the looks of it he was trying to bite him. Jeff finaly kicked him off and he slamed against the wall. The boy reared back and growled or screeched. Getting a good look at his face he looked like some of he animals that I had experimented on back in racoon city. He was infected. As the boy came running towards me I pulled the trigged blowing a hole into his side.

Jeff sat up, "nice shot" he said as I look up at him. I walked over to the body of the boy that was still moving and then helped jeff to his feet. There was blood on a lot of the wall and floor. "come on we gotta get out here" he said as I looked up at him. "what about the girls. If this is an outbreak they'll come home" I said as he pulled me towards the living room. "well they can't come with us, even if they do make it out of this. It more dangerous for them to come with either of us and if we tried to find them. An both of us have to go. We don't have time" he said an I look at him feeling like abandoned my girls. I know if the infection is worse at heir school then it is here and they're already infected. "I have to say something" I said as I looked up at him. He let go of my hand and I walked back in the room. The little boy was gone. I quickly jotted down a note stating their fathers dead an im going to the army base. And that I loved them.

Not knowing for sure what happened to my little girls was putting this strange sort of pain in my heart. Even if they knew how to take care of themselves. They have the training that jeff gave them. Knowing that is making this a little eaiser. I sliped into some jeans and a tshirt and grabbed a jacket out of the closet. As I walked down the hall Jeff met me before I got to the door holding a very large duffel bag. "you not taking any clothes with you" he asked me, "they would get taking away when I get there anyways" I argued back. He takes hold of my hand an pulled me out into the garage. We get in his car and take off.

I forgot how sexy he looked in his uniform. Even if it was just the Kevlar and a white Tshirt. Most of the time that's what they wore. "Well at least you'll get outta here before the shit hit's the fan" he said grabbing my hand and smiling. I looked down the street as we rode out of the neiborhood to see people walking around aimlessly. "I know what happened" I said as he drove recklessly down the road.

"what" he said as he looked at me. "because all jeramiah said…" he stated then looked at me as if he divulged something I wasn't supposed to know. Jeramiah was on his team in racoon city. He was killed. "He said that he's calling everyone up and putting together a team to try an fight and take down umbrella" he stated, I kind of laughed. "well good luck with that" I said as I laughed a little. "well, what do you know. Since you know more then me" he said, "the little boy who attacked us was infected with a virus. I had seen the effects before in the animals we were using. But this virus is different. Subjects didn't last as long as this boy and cloting had already set in" I stated, looking up at him and we drove in silence majority of the way to the hospital.

As we pulled up to the hospital and got out. People were walking in they looked like they were in the beginning stages of the infection. We walked through the emergency waiting room and to the elevator.

"The hospital is being over run with them, if you stay you could get caught in some nasty crossfire" he stated. "I'm pretty sure I can handle myself" I said as I looked up at him. "you should get going" I stated as I press the button to the floor I need to go to. The door opened and I go to walk in but he grabs my arm and slams his hand against the door holding it open. HE kissed me something aggressively and deeply an I kissed him back. As he stopped he looked me in the eye, "when this is all over I'll come looking for you." he said as he slightly directs me into the small elevator and lets go of the door. We just stare at each other as he let it close.


	13. Chapter 13: Casey & Trisha

Casey-

"case baby come back to bed" Trisha said as she rolled over realizing i wasn't in the bed with her. I looked out the window, we were somewhere in Canada. Not close enough to the bc coast cause it was snowing a little bit. Devin said it would warmer the further west we got. There was a house and it look abandoned so we decided to check it out. Its really nice, like a rich couple who had it for a home and moved away whenever it got to cold. We've been here for a week, and were going to leave in a couple more days. We were lucky to find this place, mostly because its big enough to hold all of us. That and it made for a nice vacation from the nightmare. There's even a few generators, I didn't think I would love taking a hot shower so much untill now. All they had was noparisables but none of us were complaining. Lets just say we've made due.

I walked over to the bed and crawled from the bottom of it up. The room we took was pretty big even though it wasn't the master bed room. A set of windows spaned one of the walls, the woods outside were a beauty of a sight. I laid next to trisha and looked her in the eyes. "why do I have a feeling this vaction is soon comeing to and end" she said as I laid a placed my hand on her hip. "we still have a few days" I said trying to comfort her" she just smiled and moved to kiss me, I went the rest of the way and kissed her lightly. "why can't we stay here it has everything we need" she complained. "just as much as I want to, its just safer where we're going" I said between the kiss and kissed her again deeper. She pouts a little when there a knock on the door she pulls the blanket up to cover herself and I sit up.

"come in" I say and Trisha turns to see who at as the door is pushed open a little. "Jill made some sandwiches if ya'll are hungry" Alexa said walking in the door. I looked down at trisha, "yea I'll be down in a min" I said as I looked down at trisha. Alexa leaves and i moved so most of my body is laying on top of trisha. She wines a little then giggles, "let me up" she said looking up at me through her eyelashes, an pushing against my shoulder. I use most of my body weight to hold her down. "or what" I stated, she cocks her head to the side and goes to say something but I avoid her hand for a moment and kiss her deeply.

Her tounge swirls the top of my mouth and I feel a shiver down my back. She only started doing that since we got here. She's noticed that she's found a weak spot and uses it whenever she wants something, an now I know what she wants but I'm hungry and she's not getting any. "ok" I say quickly and get off the bed. Grabbing my shirt of the back of the chair I walked out of the room and down the hall. I hear footsteps behind me that are staggered and i turn to see reggie using the wall for support.

I smile because she started trying to walk last week and she isn't doing to bad but I can tell its painfull. Jill and Nathan was against it but I would get tired of having everyone pampering me to. "thanks" she said as I placed my arm under her holding onto her waist. Nathan normally just picked her up and carried her. it's a good thing I couldn't. A third set of footsteps enter the hallway and a arm slides just under mine. I look up to see trisha "wow aren't I the loved one" reggies said and we both giggle and look at each other. "Well I'm hungry and we normaly eat together, so the quicker I help get you there the quicker I get to eat with my baby" she said and I laughed a little as we moved a little quicker down the hall through the living room and to the kitchen.

We were the first to get to the food. I let Reggie pick out her seat I grab a couple of plates and hand one to each of them. Awesom Jill made some home made bread. Jill walks back into the kitchen with a 12 pack of soda's set one in front of reggie and take up reggie's plate. "sit" she said as walks by her even though reggie wasn't standing. Jill walks past me and fixes reggie plate for her. Reggie sits there and rolls her eyes as jill walks up to her. "you might not think you need help and might being tired of asking for it but I'm not about to sit her and watch while you coninue to hurt yourself further." Jill said. I continue to fix my plate and watch as I didn't notice this before. Reggie is starring up at jill through her eye lashes as if she was angry then turns away. If it was anyone else even me she would have snapped back at them, so what made jill so special. Oh yes ladies and gentlemen reggie might be severly wounded but she's got that attitude back for sure. Jill sets reggies plate down in front of her then walks back to the island.

Reggie stares at Jill as she walks around the table fixing her own plate. I look up a trisha as she looking back an forth between the two of them. "I'm not as crippled as you think" reggie said as I finished loading up my plate then grab a soda out of the box. Trisha walks past me and to the table closest to the window. Oh I gotta see this as I sit down across from trisha. An nod my head towards the two of them. Jeez it was like they were a couple of circling panthers. Trisha shurgs her shoulder making the I have no clue face. Just as easily goes back to eating.

It could only be because of one two reasons. Reggie had made a move on a guy jill likes or they like each other. My bet is on door number two. "I bet not" jill said as she walked out of the room to eat somewhere else. "intense" I said under my breath. Reggie goes to say something eles but the horde of hungry men come storming into the kitchen. Some of them sweating from working out others in PJ's I'm guessing because they're waking up. "someone take a plate to the watch" Devin said as I he started making his. Ben smiled at me as he walked by. Aleexa was politely let in an she just grabbed a sandwich without a plate and came and stood next to us.

As fast as they came in they were gone. An the island looked as abandoned as a city without the food and twice the mess. I continued to eat. I look up at trisha as she wraps her mouth around the sandwich and seductivingly bites into while closing her eyes. "ehh hem" I look up to see Tristian standing over me. "hope im not intrupting something" he said smiling as I she the sandwich down. Trisha just sat there starring at me giving me a kind of sexy glare. I slowly nod 'no'. "well me an some of the guys are going to go out this afternoon and do some shooting. You should come out with us." he said, an had I been on his team it would be an order.

Trisha sexy glare turns into a pout but she know I love shooting "go ahead" she said I look up at tristian and nodd, "cool where we goin" I ask as he takes abite of his sandwich. "to a cliff, were going to shoot some targets while hanging" he said an I wish he hadn't said that in front of the girls. Cus now I'm getting a death glare from both of them. Great, "I'll see you in a bit" he said then walked away. "ouch" I was kicked in the shin, "ouch" then slapped in the back of the head as I look up to see alexa walk away. The I look up at trisha who had already takin another bite of her sandwich so she wouldn't have to talk.

"As much as I want to say nothin is going to happen and I'll be completely safe I can't. But you gotta admit, hanging off the side of the cliff would be pretty cool. I'm pretty sure they'll have all the percausions set up" I stated in a long drawn out sentence. Trisha swallow hard and laughs a little. "I was just giving you shit" she said "its alexa who was the one who was prob serious chill babe" she continued, and I should have known she was playing around. She's prob more upset that she's wasn't invited herself. She always wanted to go but she's too clumsy for her own good. Devin is teaching her a thing or two about guns though.

Reggie was getting up to hobble out of the room, I was finished so I didn't mind helping. As I put my arm her waist he shrugged me off and pushed herself away from me knocking me off blance and falling into the wall. I went to help her but Jill appeared out of nowhere. She held out her hand towards me, "it's ok I saw her" she said as reggie leaned against the wall in pain. "I got this" she said as she look at me then reggie. "come on" she said, "lets go have Nathan take a look at you" she said the reggie held our her arm and jill helped her to the feet then out into the living room. I walked back to trisha.

Trisha met me half way, and we walked back to the room. I walked in and started to get dressed so I could go clean my guns with Tristian. As I picked up my pants and laid them on the bed, arms slid down and around my waist. "baby…we alot have time" she said as she closed the door behind us I'm guessing it was kicked. "yea, but not much. You know I don't like quickies. Cant you just wait till I get back, that and I won't be as distracted" I said another long draw out sentence. I loosened up her arms and turned in them. She's pouting again, man if I knew the relationship was going to be filled with this I would have stayed with Claire and kept looking for ray. But for some reason I can't resist against the pouting. She's just so cute when she pouts.

I smiled shaking my head as I kissed her. She was grabbing my ass. She normaly doesn't grab my ass, what the hell has gotten into her today its me grabbing hers. She backed me up to the bed and pushes me onto it. I sigh as she take off her shirt the strattles my lap. "this is new" I said as she runs her hands through my hair then down my shoulders as she grabs onto wrist and pushes me back till I'm laying down. The entire time her eyes never left mine. She kissed me deeply, and aggressively. More aggressively then I she had earlier this morning and it caught me off guard. I was having trouble keeping up at first. I scoot back on the bed she let go of my hand for a second then stopped kissing and sat up enough to look at me.

"what" I said, "nothing an put you hands back up there" she said and I did so. There's a couple of clicks and I look up to see she cufed one of my hands to the head board. I don't fight against it I just look at her with this supper annoyed smile. "don't worry, I'll be quick so you'll have time to clean you gun" she says as she blowing hot air on my collar bone. We've been in this room majority of the time we've bee here. Which has givin us enough time to figure out our weak spots. I've gotten her to peak pretty quick more time then she's had me to. So when she said quick, makes me wonder whats she's got up her sleave, hoping she isn't trying to find a secret weapon against me. Even she prob already has one.

She reached down and pulled my shirt up an to my arm that was still cuffed. She comes back up to my chest leaving light kisses the entire way up. When she finaly reached my mouth there was so much intensity so much passion I started to lose myself. I could feel a moan creep up my throat as she worked her hand to take off my pants. When her fingers finaly made it to my very already wet clit, I let it out, "uhhh". when she stopped kissing me she continued to finger in and out of me while moving her thumb in soft circles around them. Her mouth completely enclosed on my breaths sucking on my rock hard nipple. My body loosened as I could feel vibrations fill my stomach.

I closed my eyes throwing my head back, an consciously started moving my hips grinding against her fingers. "oh my god fuck me" I said. Then her mouth left my tit and felt her tounge on the inside of my thigh. Damn she's quick. toung went up and back down again as pressure started to build in my stomach. As she came back down she licked up my center to my clit dragging then sucking, my waist bucked upward. Her fingers moved quicker and harder as she pumped them in and out.

I guess she figured me out. Fast and rough. She held my waist down as she started laping at my entrance sending me into a sprial that showed me dizzying colors, and shapes an I was already peaking. She had found a gspot and pressed down on it. While her toung moved in ways she hasn't tried before. She was doing it so…"uhh aunnn" sending me into a rave of colors and shapes. I could feel my jucies gush all over as she continued to lick them up. I tried to open my eyes, but was still couldn't seem to regain my composer.

"can you take this off now" I said as I tried to slow my breathing. I could finaly see. I looked to Down to her as she crawled up the bed and uncuffed me then laid on my chest. I kissed her forehead still breathing pretty hard. She laughed, "what so funny" I said as my breathing finaly came to a regular. "I was wondering when you were finaly going to let go" she stated, "yea and wow" I said but my voice was still breathy. We just laid there for moments and then I looked up at the time.

"so tonight your all mine" I said as I sat up over and kissed her gently. "all yours" she said, "ok so you should prob get dressed I bet they're looking for you" she said and was about to say something else but I kissed her again. "go" she said as I started to slid off the bed. I pulled my shirt back on then found my pants. I jumped back onto the bed and kissed her then got off and walked out of the room grabbing my gun on the way out.

Trisha- A few hours later

I sat on the couch next to reggina as she watched some movie. Casey and the guys had been gone a most of the afternoon. It was dark and the wind was blowing pretty hard. I know the tempature has dropped so that didn't help my worry. I know they didn't use actual round. Casey showed me it was something that would mark the target better then a bulllet. She didn't know the correct terms but they were pretty self explanatory. A few of the others guys were still asleep and the two of guys were talking on the balcony as I watched them from where I was sitting. They were among the group who thought taking civilians with them was pointless and that we slowed them down. It wasn't like all of us were useless and we pretty much took care of ourselves then helped when ever we went into cities so they would have more people on guns then carrying stuff. I didn't see the problem, but there was only about four of them so I wasn't worried about it.

When I looked up again they were gone. So I went back to watching the movie, Jill walked in the living room an stood next to the TV. She looked at her watch, then picked up the radio that was on the table next the lamp. "out Team, your past your time limit" Jill said into the radio then waited for a minute but there was no response. "out team?" she said then looked up to the balcony. "Devin do you know whats going on with the out team?" she asked an I sat up paying more attention. Im pretty sure she was trying to get ahold of tristian and Casey plus who ever else casey left with. I think it was four in total.

"Radio Check" devin said catching on to what Jill was asking for. "Watch" said one, "jill" she answered. Then there was silence, "Devin, we can't find Garry" Someone said and it sounded like Tristian. "is everyone else with you." devin asked as he walked out onto the balcony and look down at us. "yes, I have Ben and casey standing here in front of me" tristian stated. "Get back here." devin comanded, "but" trisitian started to say something else. "your no good to him dead get back here now, that's an order." Devin said as he looked down at us. "Everyone else come to the living room" he called out again over the radios.

I starred at Reggina, then looked up at Jill. "go find Alexa" she said as she watched Devin walk down the stairs. I heard another door open around the house and the two guys from outside walked in. I stood and walked down the hallway to the room she shared with josh. I opened the door to find them. They were both in there sleeping. I flicked on the lamp closest to the wall and went to sit n Alexa's bed. She rolled over, "come on, devin want us all in the living room" I said, I threw a pillow at josh and he shot up from hiss sleep state and looked over at me. "What what" he said, I shook my head. "come on" I said as I stood and took alexa's hand trying to show some urgency. Josh just rolled over and went back to sleep.

Josh took a while to get out here but by the time we were all in the living room devin came down and we all started talking. Devin left again. About another hour went by and I could hear the front door open. Ben and tristian and bed walked in covered in snow. Casey followed taking off her boots and shaking the snow off her jacket and cap. She was shaking a little. I walked over to her and walked her to the couch "shit its snowing too" josh said as he stood. "yea, its not as bad now. But it could get worse" ben said as he walked past us to stand in rank with everyone else. "we have all here but one" Devin said as he re-entered I guess hearing them come in. Every one nodded, he looked around. "what happened?" devin asked. Casey looked at tristian then Ben then me.

"well the man said he had to take a piss. Casey and tristian was down on the cliff so I wasn't worried about hauling them up. When he didn't come back I helped tristian up then we pulled up girlie here. We tried looking for him but nothing" Ben explained. Devin sort of looked at him then furrowed his eyebrows. "well were not going to find a thing in this storm. So if he doesn't make it back its on him, the boy knows not to wander off" devin said, and we all knew it was true. "So your going to just leave him out there" Josh said, the emt in him was coming out. "shit happens. An I'm not risking 4 of my men to look for one. If it was one of you I would do the same." devin said as turned for a second then paced.

"look people its only going to take a few more days to get where we need to go. We're already half way there. The only reason why we stopped here is so I can get your morale up and have you ready for this next leg. Don't get LAX on me Now." devin stated and he was right. Everyone was getting to comfortable Garry going missing isn't helping. The look on Devins face was a look of back to work, An I know now that our time here was coming to an end.

"Light a couple of lamps outside and keep the living room light on even though I doubt he'll be able to see it" devin said the walked out of the living room. "so the big OX dose have a heart" josh said then sat down, next to us poking at casey a little trying to get her attention. "what a dumb ass" I look up to see who it was but they've already started walking away. I looked over at Casey she was still shivering a little. "come on baby lets go warm you up" I said, her smile streched across her face. I watched as Jill and josh walked over to reggie, she faught him at first then josh picked her up and carried her off towards the kitchen. "Dinner will be done a little bit for thoes of you who are hungry. If not I set out snacks." Alexa stated, She and jill took turns cooking. Both casey and I stood at the same time and walked back to our room.

As we walked into the room I noticed casey was looking a little sliglish. I didn't take notice to it. As she walked over to me she smiled this half crooked smile an played with the hem of my pants. "How did I get so lucky" she asked me, I just starrred at her for a second. "I wouldn't call it luck baby" I said then kissed her lightly on the lips and laid on the bed. She changed into lighter clothing and laid down next to me. Her smile had drupped a bit. An I really wanted some but I wasn't about the press the issue she's had quite a bit going on today.

We laid there for moments on end just starring at each other, "what would you have done if you had not seen that news cast with Rayla?" Casey asked me. "Ummm…probly would have driven to my parents house in peonix. Doubt I would have made it though" I said, knowing that me and my parent had a falling out. I argued with them a lot, but I know now that it would barely there chance of me ever seeing them again. "what about you?" I asked her, she lightly kissed me. Starred at me for a second and thought about what she was going to say. "but if I tell you, you can't get mad." she stated, and now I wanna know out of pure curiosity. "I was at reggie's and franks. We all had a little fun together and I was to hungover to make and decisions. I don't even remember the car ride till I got in Rays SUV" she siad an I laughed a little. "Eww you slept with frank or francis" I said and laughed a little.

Casey rolled her eyes, "No not really, the guys a little wired. Just don't tell ray I slept with her sister" I laughed again then thought for a second. I really missed Ray. "Oh I'm sorry baby I didn't mean it like that" she said as I think she noticed the distant sad look in my eyes. "I'm ok" I said as we kind of entangled into each other. We talked for several more hours then driffted off to sleep.

Casey-

I kinda feel bad, I didn't mean to just fall asleep, I was really going to when I got back I guess I was just that tired. I know we've slept though breakfast, I'm pretty sure I can find snaks so I'm not worried about it really. I moved from under trisha's arm and kissed her neck softly. A good morning wake up outta be just as good. I wonder how asleep she is. After a few minutes of kissing and sucking on her neck I moved to the other side. She moaned a little, blinked but didn't wake up yet. As she rolled over to me I kissed her lips lightly, She opened her eyes. "good morning" I said as she smiled a little and i continued with her neck and started moving down.

I sat up and took off her shirt, she wasn't wareing a bra. I wondered when she took hers off. I moved so half of me as on top of her and kissed her soft skin till I made it to her nipples. Blowing on it a first she shivered, but her body didn't tense up. Her breaths became labored as I took her rock hard nipple into my mouth. Making soft circles with my tounge. I kicked off the blanket, she moaned but it was strained as if she was holding it back. I rotated the other nipple between my fingers and softly stoaked her inner thigh with my other hand. I was busy and I wanted her to know that.

KNOCK KNOCK…And you've got to be kidding me. "GO AWAY" I yelled around her breast but kept going. "You guys need to get out here" a males voice said. "BUSY" trisha yelled back at him, and whoever it was they went away. So I kept going, "baby" she said even though I could tell she was having trouble talking. She wasn't much of a talker. "yea" I said as I lifted up looking up through my eyelashes as I kissed her stomach and went to bite on the band of her underware. "mabey it was important" she siad as I looked up again, I bit onto the band and pulled up, showing her how much I didn't really care. She lifted her hips and let me slide them down her legs.

Someone busted in the door. "YOU GUYS COME ON" I looked up to see alexa standing there not even embarrassed that she had just walked in on us. "wow" I said as I look up at her slightly irritated. Trisha sat up and reached for her underware that only made it to her anckles. I pulled my tank top back down and sat up with her. Alexa just rolled her eyes and walked out. "We really need to lock that door" I said, trisha just rolled her eye put her T-shirt back on and slid to the edge of the bed. I grabbed a pair of shorts off the floor and walked over to the door to hear majority if not all of the Stars out in the living room talking along with Alexa and Josh but No reggie.

As I sat on the arm of the chair as a few of them stood over something on the coffee table I didn't see what "this is arcadia broadcasting on the emergency frequency. There is no infection. We are for safety and security, food and protection" a radio said then repeated itself. I looked up to see devin come in the living room as the meeting is moved to the island in the kitchen. "haston do you think you can track it" Devin asked as haston walked up to us. "track what" haston stated. Jill played it again then his eye's got even wider. "Well yea…as long as the signals strong" He said as I looked up.

"So this is good news" Alexa stated everyone kind of smiled at each other, so we're finally going to have something good happen. Which beside getting close to trisha this is pretty damn good. "the storm isn't going to last much longer so first light were moving out" Devin ordered then looked over at haston who had his laptop out and imedialty started working. I turned walked over to the cooler and grabbed a bottle of water. "wait what about Garry" I asked devin before he got to far to get a response. "hopefully he makes it back, but I don't see it happening. It's too bad the kid had a lot of potentiel" devin said then walked out of the living room and back upstairs.

A couple of hours go by and the storm lets up. We work together getting everything ready and packing up the SUV's again. I took the comforters from the room we were staying in even though Jill said that BC coast isn't as cold. Still having electricity then not having it sucks. Makes me think of how much I used to take something like this for granted. Once we got reggie all packed up we moved out.


	14. Chapter 14: Rayla & Alexa

**Rayla- About the same time.**

I don't know how long I've been here. I don't know how long I've been their experiment, but I know for sure is that I miss my baby. I miss my Alexa and everything was starting to cave in. I know now for sure I was underground. Yesterday was my first surface recon mission. I had been in training for the past few weeks now and it wasn't much but it was enough so I would get the drift of what was going on. I was told I would be sent to a actual training camp so I could become somewhat of a super solider. I'm not all the way sure if I should look forward to that or not.

As I walked down the hall to lunch one of the new guy walked next to me talking my head off. "Ya know I used to work in an office. My dad said that I never had enough coordination do anything else but sit in front of a computer. But LOOK at me now, I'm doing recon and actually working security for umbrella" he said all proud of himself like I cared. He was still human, but Dr iscas said the more contact I have with normal people the more normal I would stay and not become something else. I could tell that's what scared them.

"And if I hadn't join this company when I did I would probly be dead by now" he continued, I shifted my M-16 to the other shoulder and grabbed his. He stopped walking and turned and looked at me. "ok so I know this your first couple of days. An you talk cuz your bored. But can you please, please refrain from talking my head off" I said as I looked him dead in the eye. I didn't mind talking to him its just Dam he talks more then a woman about nothing. He nodds his head. Why did they always have to t make me train the new guys? Its not like we don't have Sargent's and other people above me to do it.

We walked into the lunch room behind another group of men and get in line. The line always long and unfortunately it moves slow. I wish I had some type of time speeding up power or whatever to speed it up. Then again the food wasn't always that good either. I guess it was the anticipation that it might actually be good today could be it too.

I look up to see Dr. Iscas walk in the room and look towards me then walk to a table to sit down. "since when do the Dr's make lunch calls" someone said a few bodies ahead of me. I took a few step forward still looking at Doc as he motioned to sit here after I got my food. I didn't see him that much anymore. I know he was still looking over me still watching me but we only talked once a week. Instead of going to a phycologist like the rest of the meat heads I talked to Dr. Isacs. I talked to him just few days ago so I wonder what this is for.

As I got to the food I looked though the glass and saw that we were having lobster tail. "AWESOME" the new guy said, I gave him a Stern look as he put his plate above the glass and they gave him one tail. I did the same and we moved down the line. The lobster tail was probly frozen or grown in a lab somewhere. So I'm pretty sure the authenticity of it was well fake. I walked past the newbie to the table Dr. Iscas sat at and sat down. The newbie stood next to the table but Dr. Iscas waved him off. So I'm guessing this talk was going to be important.

"how have you been today" Dr. Iscas asked, "slightly annoyed. When Am I going to get to go to that Camp. I haven't been on that many recons. They haven't really told me why" I stated, "and they keep sticking Newbies with me to train. I don't mind but its kinda…" "boring" Dr. Iscas interrupted. "well no need for you to work with them any longer. After this after noon were going to transport you to a training facility. You'll be training with the best, I'm sure you've heard of Seals" he stated, I'm getting outta here I'm getting outta here. "Yes, heard of them but that's like for the military." I said trying to hide my slight excitement. "yes, they do special ops for the umbrella cooperation. There's a lot to it if you commit" he explained.

Now I was getting curious, I was to be training to become a seal. from what I remember that took years. They expect me to do this in a couple of months? "The look on your face says a thousand word right now. What are you thinking?" he asked me and I knew that was coming next. He always wanted to know what I was thinking. "well doesn't seal training take years" I asked, "yes it does, but what have you been doing here. I believe you are totally capable emotionally and physically to come into a class with a few months left in training. I had something like this in mind when I first discovered how quickly you advanced. An the seal team for our facility could use someone like you. The team will be unstoppable, you will be unstoppable" he said as I raised and eyebrow. "ok" I said as I started eating. "well I got some labs to run so I'll see you tonight to say goodbye." he said then stood and hit the table once. I looked up in his direction and nodded.

As I continued eating I got the feeling that someone was standing next to me watching me eat. I slowly turned my head and looked up to see my gunny standing there. I stand and motion for him to sit and he does. "Ray, enjoying your meal" he states, and I know where this is going. Some type of mission 'where we're going to need your extra ablities' as he would say. He never acknowlage that they gave me a edge. Mostly so the other guys didn't catch on. Beside Doc he knew what I was capable of. Only because he didn't think a woman could handle it. He made me spar with him, and lets just say I think I hurt his ego because the man is three times my size.

"well ray it seems one of their pets have gotten out of hand, that sector of the hive has been cut off and evac but its need to be contained" he said. An I was glad it wasn't a surface recon, "so your sending me in because you know I won't get infected" I stated, "yes there are other going with you." he says and stands, I'm glad I was finished eating because I wouldn't have been allowed to finish.

Knowing that the talk in the galley was my brief I immediately got dressed and headed into the locker room to find the rest of the guys. Gunny was standing talking to them, they were waiting for me of course. "well looks who's joining the party". One of the privates says as he stands. "well what are we waiting for. Lets get this party started then" I said as I turn and walk out of the locker. The footsteps behind me only ment they all followed.

We walked to the nearest elevator, "please tell me we have an order to shoot - gunny" one of the men said as the door opened and we all walked in. "of course, if its done it once it will try to do it again. Shoot everything. If they didn't make it out in the evac then they're more then likely dead" Gunny explained. A few of the men look a little sad. I'm sure they knew people down here and anytime you had to shoot one of your own was always a downer. I know from experience.

We got to the floor and the elevator doors opened to a very empty hallway. There was some empty cots open doors and one large door in front of us that I'm guessing has to be opened before we continue. Gunny rushes ahead of me and put a card to the door. It takes a few seconds but theres a loud click and it lifts up to reveal more emptyness.

We walk forward slowly in ranks, as we come to the it basic training that we walk up to it an look to see it clear. Then one by one walk inside. My gun is at eye level. I diecided to us my Vector because its lighter and easier to load quickly. I've got a G-18 on my side for back up just in case. But I doubt I'll use it. We clear the room and move onto the next backing out slowly one be one. Automaticly I'm the last one out so while they're in then next room I stand out side and watch the hall way.

As I'm standing there half in the door half out a man walks around the corner from down the hall. It hasn't noticed me yet but by the way its walking it could only be a zombie. I take focus, then take a shot the same time the say clear. Two of the guys rush back to see it fall. "Now you know not to straggle when there's an evac call" gunny states as he pats me on the shoulder and move on to the next room. I wonder how many people got trapped down here.

I walked into the next room to notice it a room for the rest of the expierments on this level. I could feel them as I walked out of the elvator and something further in to the level but I didn't know where and wouldn't know till it was close. They were put on lock down. The cages were large and I wondered what was in them but the large Iron clad doors dropped as soon as the warning signal went off. There were a few cages out in the open but there was nothing in them. Gunny walks over to one particular cage and touches the screen next to it. "wiskey782" he said as he reads over the screen. "this fucker aint big but keep your eye out it moves fast…" he said as he looked at us then back at the screen. Everyone is on alert but is still paying attention to gunny. "an it was human so don't get all freaked out if it looks somewhat normal. Anyone that isn't apart of this team kill it. Let get this overwith ok" he said and we moved on.

There weren't any more room down that hall so we moved onto the next sweeping each room like we did the last. We got down to the end of the hall way an went into the other room. I went to clear one of the smaller rooms in it when I felt something approach us and approach us fast. I rushed out to the main room but I was too late. "AHHHHHH" the guy at the door screamed and I watched was he was attacked by something behind the wall. He kicked an screamed some more while shooting his gun. I turned the corner amediatly shooting off my waist but it was gone. A trial of very dark blood trailing with it. We didn't go to that side of the hallway because it was dark. We had decided to clear that last but we should have went there first.

The soildier looked up at me crying out in pain. I could sense the infection taking over his body. He die in minutes and there was nothing that we could do for him. One of the men on the team was a medic and he had already started working on him even though it was pointless. I look up at gunny as if to say he's gone so gunny nodded yes. I took out my G-18 clicked the safety off as I walked forward a little putting a bullet in his head then walked forward to look at the now fresh trail that we had. "WHAT THE FUCK" the medic said. Gunny said something but I wasn't paying attention.

I bent down so I could get a better smell of the blood and see if it was the guy I just shot or the expierments. And it was. I stand up, "its injured" I said as I walked back to them to see the medic being held against the wall by one of the other guys. "but we could have gotten him the antidote" the medic states and bows his head as gunny gave him a stern look. I walk over to him and stand in front of him. "hesitation is what got him killed. it's the diffrence between life an death" I stated as I turned and walked away. I motioned for everyone to follow I looked back to see the medic straightened out his uniform an fall in behind everyone else.

Gunny takes the lead and turns down the hallway following the trail of the expierments blood. He motions his fingers an we form up in two lines one on each side. Further down the hallway the lights are flickering till there is none. The trail disappears somewhere into the dark. We continue walking, I could feel it and its close. If not it was another zombie because it didn't feel the same as when it was coming at us or when it attacked the dead guy.

Gunny looks over his shoulder and then pulls down his night vision glasses. Yea I know how cool instead of big bulky goggles we get glasses. Or they get glasses, cus it only takes a few seconds but my eyes ajust and it as if the room never lost light. I could see as clear as day. Gunny stopped so we all stopped and I stepped up next to him. Three more zombies came around the out of the room to the left and as amedialt reaction they were shot down. The shooting stops and I look up to see it run across the hall. It was watching us.

There was a lot more to this level so I wondered why it didn't just run off to heal and stay low. If anything I could tell the beast needed to feed. By the looks of the three more bodies it has already but from my uderstanding of it now its still want more fresh meat. Which ment it was going to come after us.

I looked up at gunny and shrugged my shoulders further up the hall I noticed it ran into one room then across the hall to the other but he trail stopped. I walked in front of the door and stood there. I couldn't tell if it was inside but I knew it was close. I held my hand up, stopping the rest of them from walking in ahed of me. I had the feeling it would keep its distance from me but if I could flush it out they could litter it with holes possibly kill it.

I moved into the room and I heard it scurry across but I didn't catch it. It was doing exactly what I wanted it to do. It moved behind some cabnites. My senses and arendaline were going haywire because I was close. Then men heard it, an I look up to see them ready to shoot anything that came in their direction. I walked in the things direction cornering it behind some kind of medical counter. It moved aroud a lot making more noise the closer I got. Then something screeched and leaped. Now to anyone else it would look like a blur but I was able to see it. I bent backward as it leaped over me sliding and hitting a wall. The men saw and heard it it and opened fire. I turned and joined them. I was slightly blinded by the lights coming from all the gun muzzles.

"enough its dead" gunny said as everyone stopped shooting. They backed up a little bit and a few sighs of reliefe came from around the goup. I walked up to it picking up some sort of pole. The thing had wings, it didn't use them, cus it legs were to large for any wing to carry as well as the body mas of it. gunny radioed in an all clear. As I studied the now dead foe more. It was definatly a mutated animal I thought gunny said it was part human. There were pads on its feet whit a Farley large muzzel of a nose. "alright lets move out, clean up crew is on their way. An I really don't want to be down here when they get to work" gunny said as we all filed out of the room.

We walked back to the elevator as the clean up crew was coming down. It would be 24 hours before this levale was up and running but it was a in percaution. I bet there would be watch of some kind and more new rules as is this incident nulls over.

As I exit the elevator I look at my watch, I've got thirty minutes to get ready to go even though I'm not taking anything. So I guess its off to the showers. "good job kid" gunny said as he walked past me. I nodded my head and walked to my room that was in the opposite direction of where ever they were going. An at this point a little change might be nice.

**

* * *

****Alexa - Ariving at arcadia**

We drove and surpisingly I drove most of the way. Josh protested and said that I didn't have to but I argued back giving him the I cook and drive routine. He's a medic, its not fair that he has to do more work then me. Why not even it out as much as possible.

I guess this was s step towards moving on. Bealive me I'll never forget Ray ever, but I have to stay alive for her and crawling into a hole letting myself die slowly isn't the way I'm going to able to find her. A couple of days ago we heard a emergency broad cast. I don't know if its because we were close enough to hear it or if it was just turned on but I'm glad we did. I had a feeling devin was flying blind without Tyson guiding the team.

The SUV's ahead of me stopped. "Ok everyone be ready for anything" The radio said. I heard a couple of clicks come from around me. Trisha had gotten pretty good with a gun but Casey it dam near a perfect shot with that 50 cal she's been working with. Yesterday I told her that the shot she made was unnatural and she was born for this.

As much as I wanted to be safe as much as I wanted to walk into this city and be freed from worrying about what goes bump in the night I couldn't let my guard down. This place could be overran by zombies and in all honesty you can never be to careful. I watched as the SUV doors opened and they filed out. I got out and everyone else followed. "someone stay here with reggie," I said as I walked up to the SUV. "I got her" I look back to see trisha step up and take the job.

To my left there's a field, I could hear sound of seagull beyond that I'm guesing we were on the coast. To my right, there's a forest. Tree's tower over us, beautifully but I know there coud be anything in that forrest. I hoped we weren't going in there. "ok the signal is coming from this direction" Devin said and I looked up to see him walk towards the woods. Good goin alex way to jinx yourself. I followed behind jill as a few of the other guys followed in behind us. We walked into the woods beyond the tree line. I looked around at the guys faces to see that haston stayed behind, I guess to watch The SUV's plus reggie and trisha.

We walked for about five minutes the trees were pretty spread out and we could see pretty far ahead of us. "do you hear that" Nathan asked as he walked ahead of me a few steps. I look up and ahead of them then around. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "yea" DEvin said, as he responded to Nathan breaking rank. "we're being followed" Nathan said as he look to his left, I followed his sight but didn't say anything.

"STOP RIGHT THERE" Someone voice boomed over a loudspeaker. We all freeze in place each looking in different directions. Ropes drop on all sides, were surrounded. Men repel themselves down the ropes and stand in a circle around us. Some wearing all black and some wearing fatiuges. They were military and each of them holding pretty big guns. There was about 20 of them. One steps out and walks up to devin. I can't tell if devin is nervous or not but they stare at each other for a few seconds then devin gets this big smile on his face. "good show old man" devin said as he holds out his hands and they shake. I look around at a few of the others guys and they all have the same look on their faces. I guess their being reunited with old friends and are happy to see they're alive. I would be the same way.

"Glad to see you too" Nathan says as he walkes up to one. I didn't notice it was a girl till he kissed her on the cheek. Wow talk about introdutions. "C'mon we've got a lot of catching up to do" said the man that was talking to devin. We all started walking. "wait we've got three back at the vichials" jill said. "we retrived them as soon as you left them. Ya know if you would have driven a little further you would have found the road" he said to devin as they joke and we walked though the woods. Great so I could have a avoided walking into a spider web earlier.

"hey, my names if Patrick, most people call me patty" one of the guys said walking up to me. "alexa" said simply, not many people give me nicknames. "how long have yall been on the road" paty asked as we walked. "uh about…a month. I'm not sure really. It didn't take us that long once we got into Canada" I stated, as everyone stopped. "what why are we stopping" I said and everyone heard me so they all turned and looked in my direction then turned back around. "jeez, I get the pic" I said as paty smiled at me.

I look up to see what look like an endless wall. "woah" jill said as I watched one of the guys punch in a few keys. There's a large crack in the wall and I look down to notice we were on a small dirt road with fresh tracks. I didn't even realize how long we were walking. A small door opens up to reviel a lot of light on the other side. One by one we all walked though.

As I stepped through the door all I could hear was people. Hundreds of people, we walked by another group of men who were just standing there talking. "fresh meet, hoo rah" one said, they must have been mariens. As I looked up and around it all look like a small town. I didn't really pay attention to anything else, it was nice. These people at least the ones who we came in contact so far were all welcoming. I watched as a few of them walked up to others in the group and started shaking their hands like they hadn't seen new faces ina while.

"we were starting to give up hope" some said as they walked up to us. He shook devins hand first. There were a few other men were walking behind him holding hands guns and rifels. "Hi, I'm Gabriel. Welcome to arcadia" he said shaking Devins hand. "I'm sure randy here will give you guys the lay of the land and get you into some rooms. Unfortunely you all won't be together but we were told a few of the girls didn't mind sharring. Reggina is waiting for you alexa" he said as he look at me the jill. Jill looked back at me. "ahh ok, Well she's waiting she doesn't want to go anywhere without you. Trish is having a hard time" he explains I nodd my head then look up at patty. "I'm sure patty can give me a tour with her. Devin if you don't mind" I ask him as he looks back at me. "find us for dinner ok" he says the patty motions for me to follw. Casey isn't far behind me.

We walk through the town an it feel like everyone can tell were new. Dam and everybody here is military. There wasn't many trees so you could see everything clearly. There was four building to the left there were a fairly large size. I couldn't tell what they were for though. "Reggie I believe will be in delta building" he said I looked at him funny. "building d" he said, as he pointed to the opposite side of the street. I look up to see Haston walk out and wave as soon as he see me. I wave back and walk a little faster.

On approach he give me a little hug and squeezse my shoulder as we walk inside. "hey kiddo" he says, "thanks for the resque. Casey looks at him little wanting look. "down the hall and to the right" haston said as she smiles places her hand on his shoulder then walked down the hall ahead of us. "as you can see this in the main living area. Down the hall and to the left there's one of the kitchens. There's also a galley but some people like to cook their own food so each housing building has a kitchen." he explained as he walked down the hall and pointed to an open door. A boy walked out with a plate full of food and smiled as he walked by. Paty ruffled his hair.

We turned down the same direction as Casey and as we did I saw something that I thought I didn't expect. The back door opened and reggies and Rayla's father starting walking towards me. I'm pretty sure I had a look of shock on my face. All he did was smile and walk towards me. A big grin creeped across his face and as he approached me. I guess we walked past the door cus I looked back to see casey walk out and look down the hall wondering why I didn't come in. Ray's dad wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a bear hug. I wanted to stay there. I didn't want to move just feeling his arms around me brought back the feeling of being safe and secure. "you have no idea how glad I am to see you" he said into my ear and I could feel tears slowly fall down my cheek. I ignored everything else around me.

"I just want to make sure you know its not you fault. And we're going to find her" he said and I knew amediatly who he was talking about. Somebody must have told him and he rushed over here. I let go of him and nodded my head. "ok" I said though it kinda seemed like I had to choke it out of me. HE was as much of a father to me as he was to ray and reggina and he always knew how to make me feel better when me and ray were fighting.

As we walked, he left his arm over my shoulder. We turned in walked into the room. I didn't even think to tell him how hurt reggina was. As we walked into the room futher she was standing off the bed. "daddy" she said as she collapsed. HE rushed to cath her an followed and nealled at their side on'y she was unconscious. "sorry jeff I should have told you. She was hurt last month and she was getting better then she fell and we had to start putting her on medications again." I explained as he looked up at me then back at his daughter in his lap. He picked her up and carried her back to the bed.

"its ok" he said I sat on the bed next to Reggie as he sat on the other side. "reggina, reggina can you hear me" he said. I looked up to see casey and trisha standing at the door. "reggina" I said looking back at the sleeping girl. I knew she would be happy but not overwhelmed. I guess we were both caught a litle off guard. I look back down to see her slowly open her eyes. As soon as she lays eyes on her father she gets the biggest smile and tears starts to flow. I help her up because jeff didn't realize how bad it is and she latches onto him. Then starts to sob. Realizing I had my moment I stand and walk out of the room closing the door. I'm sure she'll fill him in.

I sit out in the main with patty, Casey, trisha, and josh who just walked in looking for us. I guess haston and Nathan left to find the rest of his group. There's another two room doors, this place was made like a small hotel. There was at least three floor so I'm guessing if you weren't part of a military group then you slept in one of these buildings.

Trisha sat in casey's lap and they were causualy flirting. I couldn't help but stare at the wall and daze off thinking about Rayla's father and how much he's changed. Well he might not have changed at all its just he look so soft and mild tempered now you'd think he was and army ranger that just got off the battlefield. I'm sure it was the opnen Kevlar vest rugged feel of his heavy five a clock shadow. Rough uncut hair with sopts of grey that was normaly I guess dyed out. I'm knocked out of my Gaze as casey starts saying something I didn't catch it.

"what" I say as I look up. "the tour, I really don't wanna look too lost when I walk out of here later for food" casey said adding onto whatever she said first. Trisha smiles and patty nods. "right this way ladies" he said as we al stand he we walk past him.

As were walking down the street everyone seems to have gone back to their normal routine. They gotten over the awe and shock of the new people and remained their duties. I could tell there was way more military then there was what they would call civilians. You culd tell who did what. "there's only two buildings that aren't used for housing" patty said as pointed out the last two building on the right. There's are a few jeep and a couple of trucks parked out in front of it. I'm pretty sure there's more but they didn't just have them out. "This one is the armory and security. Most of our intel and other military stuff come out of there and that building is where we grow and house the food. There's a bar in the back of it, we got into a wharehouse not to long ago and figured that would be the best place to put it. You can enduldge as long as you not on duty." HE looked at us with an uneasy smile forgetting for a second that we weren't military, but i shrugged it off.

We kept walking and devin walked in our direction. "hey girls I can only assume you have gotten your rooming assighnment, I was coming to find you beasuce we were going to have a sit down with a few of our old friends" he said as she stopped in front of us. We all nodd or say yes. "Well I wish I could join you but I gotta get ready for watch" he said then waved walked off. "c'mon. Its this way" I he said even though we already knew where we were going. We followed and walked into the building that they grew their food.

As I walked in I could see the back door to see pins and cages. I wonder how they got the animals, figured the virus would have killed them off. The room was very large, long tales spanned most of the room and reminded me of my high school cafeteria without the weird looking lunch ladies. "the food is back there" some said as I look up to see some back tables set up like a buffet. We walked to the end and grabbed plates then moved down the line putting food on my plate till we got to the end.

"why is there so much food, you think they the be a little conserving" trisha said as she looked up at devin. As we walked back towards the tables devin was being waved over. "well most of this will get eatin, the rest will be recycled for dinner then probly breakfast" he stated as walked ahead of us. HE knew this lifestyle all to well an I could tell they all felt right at home.

As I sat down I looked up and saw Jeff pushing reggie through the door in a wheel chair. She had the biggest smile on her face, he was happy to endulge and take care of her. There was this pice about them. It was a happy renuion for all of us. They sat down and we all ate and joked about thing we used to do. Jeff told stories of how his last couple of months had been and what he had been though. Which was a lot along the lines of what we had been though.


	15. Chapter 15: Rayla & Casey

**So I'm working on the next couple of chapters over the weekend. not sure if i'll post anything but I'll try. On a recap this chp is a couple of months later Rayla has been sent to a special op's training camp and the rest of the girls has settled into Arcadia. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Rayla- Last couple of days of special op's training

So I guess its safe to say these past few months have been hell. I don't hate it, I guess I did at first but the major stress stuff is over and my class is going to war games tomorrow before our final test. They haven't told us what or when that is so don't think your going to get it out of me.

This place is pretty big DOME. Probably the biggest dome I've ever seen. There's two parts one is a simple training camp with our barracks, a warehouse, class rooms, gym, a pool, a shooting range and a field. There's a garden, most of the plants in it are what we would find out in the wild. But by the way the forests are dying in the wild I don't think i'm going to test their theories when I get out of here. I say that because on the flight here almost half the forest that we passed over were dead. Not like burnt in a fire dead I'm talking wilting trees and brown grass fields dead. The virus is effecting a lot more then the humans race.

The dome is ok though. Free of infection as they would say. The other side of the dome is what anyone would call a man made forest. We have a small forest on our side but its cut off by the wall. I can't wait till we get over there. I'm not sure if war games are going to be over there but in this place you have no idea whats going to happen next. In this place you can't fail. If you fail you die and they make sure they get that though your head.

My class started off with 30, were down to 16. I don't know how many instructors are here. All I know is when someone fails they take them away and you don't see em' again. There was one kid though he was pretty young, he drowned in the pool a few weeks ago. It was a simulation of a night op and he hit his head on something. It happened to quick for any of the safety divers to react. We had a burial and that was that we went on with our training.

So I'm laying here in my rack starring up at the ceiling because I slept yesterday. I've gotten to the point to where I only sleep a few nights out of the week. The rest of the time I just fake it when one of the instructors come in to see if were all breathing. I don't know why. I just don't really get tired anymore. Mabey this place built up my endurance as much as its training me.

"RISE AND SHINE BONE HEADS…ITS WAR-GAMES DAY" One of the instructors bust in through the barracks door and with that you hear the rushing of feet to get in front of their racks. I follow and are standing at attention. Most of the guys don't wear shirts to bed to when I started wearing just my sports bra and shorts I got some attention but they all got used to it or they just stopped caring. Even though they stopped babying me along time after I broke some guys nose for saying 'this is a man's world and was no place for a woman'. I'm a regular fucking G.I. Jane they didn't have to know I carried a little bit extra when it came to strength and whatever else.

I could load a gun faster, I could run faster and I could analize a situation and excute. In which made me top of the class. Behind me was Bryant and after that Juan. They both stood across from me. Two muscle meat heads that were actualy smart. I don't think they were to fond of me at first seeing as how I was dropped into their class the middle of cycling though but they've never really asked why.

The instructor Kept talking as he walked up and down the line. Announcing how pathetic they're going to make us look in these war games and how useless were going to feel. " AND I HOPE ANOTHER 6 MEN DROP CUZ AFTER WAR GAMES THE REAL FUN STARTS" he said. He stops at me looks me up and down, "AN I HOPE THIS FEMALE BEATS THE HELL OUT OF ALL YOU PUSSY'S THAT CAN'T SEEM TO KEEP UP WITH HER" he said, I roll my eyes. He love comparing me to them. "GET MOVING PUSSY'S GET TO CHOW AND BE AT THE FIELD AT 0300 HRS" he announces and we scramble.

Its already two thirty. We have to eat, take a shower because we don't know where were going to get another one then be out at the field at least 10 mins pior. I don't even want to get into what happens if your late.

We do all that, I pretty much skip the shower and wash up. Some of the guys follow along with me. We swallow our meal whole get dressed he run to the field because we're not allowed to walk anywhere. I stand out in front of the class as the stragglers catch up. I look at my watch then look over at the instructors who are watching us. Or mainly me.

The last two guys are running up and its going on thirty seconds before the yelling starts. They havn't really yelled at the group since they put me in charge so I think I should put a pep in their step. I turn and walk to the side of the group see to the two males jogging out in our direction. "YOU GOT THIRTY SECOND TO GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE" I yell and the two looks at each other shakes their heads and take off running. After watching for a few more seconds I walk back to my place getting back in ranks.

The instructors don't stand, as I look over at them after the thirty seconds are up. I straighten up then look back at them. "KALE" one yells out. I run in their direction and pop to as I stop in front of them. "Kale, these are fully automatic paint rounds. Get them in the proper gear, pick out two teams and get these idiots in ranks over at foxtrot" he orders. "yes SIR" I said then run back to my troops.

"alright guys" I look up to see the instructor walk away and towards foxtrot. "We got paint round and Kevlar to work with today. An we gotta beon two different teams. From the looks of it, there's two different color vests. So count off." I state and immediately they start saying one two down the line. When their finished we walk over to the table and gear up. I'm on team two. I finish putting on all the gear and look up to se pretty much everyone else is finished too. "Alright Guys lets go" I say as we all form up in ranks and jog over to foxtrot.

There's a couple of instructors waiting for us and we stop the spread out in one line. Foxtrot was a huge warehouse. It was one of the bigger buildings in here. We didn't use it much. We did the gas exercises in it and some shooting but that was it. Everything else was done elsewhere.

"OK MAGS…Green team come with me" I look down at my vest to see mine was green. The instructor turns and walks into the warehouse and we all follow single file. I look around, I didn't notice before but as I look up there looks like they opened up the first floor or took it out or something like that. It looked like a maze of ramps, walk ways and starewells. The ground floor had a few walls but you could see around most of them. Last time we were in here they set up targets and we ran though shooting every one in the head or untill we shot them in the head. When were outside again we formed up in ranks.

My team had neither Bryant or jaun. So the two of them will do anything to win. "At the top of this building there's a package. The other team is trying to get the same package. So when you get it you going to have to fight like hell to keep it. When you get shot, thoes vest will shock you and you will be knocked out. Don't leave you wounded behind. Secure the package and make it out without losing your entire team." the instructor stated. "oh there's instructors in their too. Their guarding the package and walking around. They don't go down till the third hit." he continues. We're all anxious and I can feel Yates bouncing beside me. I tap his leg with my gun and he stops. "Brief is done. Let get this going" he said into a walkie. There this loud buzzer.

We pop too more so then we we're then turn to the building. I get to the door first and, I motion for two because I can ear the other team coming into the building as well. I figured it would be best not to confront them untill we need to because of the instructors. Shots come from somewhere so automatically I get low and run ahead of the group. We make it to the first corner and stop. "Damn it Kale why are we stopping" some asks. "wha is the first thing that happens to an uncontrolled room without knowing whats inside." I say as two more shots wiz by us. "The situation that could have been controlled is no longer operable. You'll have to struggle to gain control" some replies which is exactly what I was thinking. "right and Bryant and Juan came in shooting with analyzing. There are instructors in here too. We're special ops not force recon. So we get the package then take control" I said, more bullet wiz by us on hit the wall and blue paint splatters onto the wall. "ok " I say as I look up. Everyone else falls in and we move along the wall till I come to a stairwell.

I look up to see an instructor behind the stairwell. HE pops a round off but misses, and immediately he's taken down by two other bullet beside mine. We made our way up the stairs one by one. Yates secured the corner and we moved our way down the ramp. To where what looked like there would be a stair way to the upper levels of the warehouse.

We haven't actually seen bryants team yet and I could feel the rest of the guys getting anxious. As we move down the hall I notice a faint red line ahead of them. I stop the rest of the group, "stop" I say loudly enough for them to hear me but not enough for it to go any further. I crouch and move to Yates as he was leading the group to the first room. "look" I say as I Neal, I follow the red line with my finger to a set of canisters. Some type of pepper spray. Its unlabeled but I remember the nozzle from my training back at the Hive. Yates lets out a frustrated breath an I step over the line the rest follow. "if you going to take the lead you have to remember the little thing about our training if you planing on seeing this till the end" I say as I watch the rest of the group step over it and clear the next turn.

The level was a maze of twist and turns. We ran into a few instructors and only lost one of our own but we made it to he third floor without any real extensive problems. I went up the stairs first, one of the other team was at the end of the hall. He didn't see me but he was keeping a look out for us. I moved forward to the next hall up while his back was turned. I got a clear shot of his chest and I took it. Sure the other team heard it I ushered them by me and we went down the hall. It was dark so they didn't see us.

As they all got by me I bryants team noticed the body of their presumed dead team mate and picked him the continued down the hall we were in. They already lost two teammates this one made three. They head down the hall in our direction but I wanted to keep majority of my team alive till we got to the package and was making out way out. They've pretty much caught onto that fact.

I moved down the hall and up another main hall that was all clear from what I could see. I didn't hear anyone else moving but the movement of my team. They were quite for the most part. It took us a while to find this stair well and while I was waiting at the bottom I could hear talking from the instructors at the top. We didn't take into account that they would be guarding the package or at least not a stairwell. I move back down the two flights of stairs.

"ok there's at least four of them up there, Otto and zander you come with me and lay at the top of the stairwell. We'll take them out or what we can see. Yates, ingram you come up behind us take out whats left cuz one of us or more will be down. The rest stay here and watch our backs." I said and look at otto, he nods and I walked up the stairwell staying low. Any other mission and we would have smoke bombs or something and this would be so much easier. When I get to the top I immediately count five. Three shots each so these shots are going to have to be spot on.

Otto and Zander and lay next to me. Its tight but we have enough room to move. They don't notice us sitting here, I nod and the shooting starts. We take out two right away and the other's that we have shot are stunned. I feel a couple of sets of feet one my side and I notice how easy they take down the last ones. It all happened too fast and too easy. I motion for the rest of the team at the bottom of the sair well to stay, Yates and ingram steps over me and into the room. Cautiously the five of us check each one of he instructors to make sure they're unconscious before we bring up the rest of the team. "they're out cold" Yates said an I walked to the to of the stairwell, I turn and before I can get a shot off one of the supposed to be unconscious instructors shoots Yates. "yeates is down" someone else calls out the obvious. I walk over to him shaking my head and pick him up putting him over my shoulder.

"what are you doing" ingram asks, "carrying him" I said sarcastically looking for a bit of response. One of the other guys walks over to me ad take Yates off my shoulder. "we need you to lead" ingram said placing his hand on my shoulder. I look at the rest of them as they nod. I smile because it's the frist time I was acknowledge as their leader and there wasn't anyone against me. "You've gotten us this far" said another, "ok guys your gonna make me cry." I stated then turned and walked to the hallway the room funneled too. They sort of laughed, "is she really crying" one said but I didn't recognize who.

As I looked down the hall I could hear gun shots flare up the fade slowly. I wonder if bryants team made it past the check point. The hall was clear, I motion for two to go then two more. The two guy carrying the wounded move next an one to take up the rear. I move ahead to the front as we reach the end of the hall. There's a single open room, and some of Bryant's team were close. I looked into the room to see it was small. The was a box, I thought it would be up at least another floor. I motion for two to stay put and I walk into the room to look into the box.

It was a laptop labeled the package. "very funny" someone said over my shoulder. "so we do we take Bryant team head on or do we get the package and hightail it out of here." I said looking at ingram and otto who followed me into the room. "they didn't say anything about point system, I don't think it would matter either way if we did or not" otto said trying to be a voice of reason. "I don't know how many of their guy survived so far but I would rather get the hell out of there and not have to worry about carrying our guys out of the building." ingram put in an I nodded agreeing with them. They were right it's a long way down.

I put the laptop into one of the pack of the guys that we were already carrying. "lets move out" I said as I walked to the door. I motion to move quickly as bryants team is only around the corner. We make our way down the hall and back through the room the instructors were in without them hearing us. The instructors are gone but I don't think we'll see them till we get further. We do the Indian run as one runs to the next corner make sure its clear and the rest past him. We do that all the way though the top floor till we get to the second.

As soon as we hit that ramp we start taking fire. I can't tell if it's the instructors or the other team but we shoot back. The two that were blocking the pass go down and we move across it to the hallway as it still clear. We start up the cycle again and I end up in front. I take a few more steps in and hold up my hand. Because I could hear Bryant voice. There's one other then him. They must have figured to guard a certain few points that we would have to run by. I motion to hold, Bryant and the other man's backs are turned.I move till I;m right behind them. I shoot the guy in front of him and straight up hit Bryant over the head. I stand up strait and shrug my shoulder. Ingram shakes his head as the team walked up to me.

We walked down the last fight of stairs and walk out of the building. "hell yea that's what I'm talking about" ingram says as he stands from setting down one of the wounded. I take a few steps forward. The sun is shining pretty brightly and I realized something wasn't right. "dam where's the…shit" otto said fall to his knees as lays down we all notice he's holding a trank dart. I look up and the rest of us have no time to react as two more hit me and the others go down around me. As my eyes grow increasingly heavy I notice im on my back looking up. "only two, you owe a ration" one of the instructor said standing over me as everything fades and I'm out.

**

* * *

**

Casey- same time

I swear trisha and alexa are trying to domesticate me. We've been here for a few months but there hasn't been any new arrivals. Jeff noticed my ability's as far as sniping. I was put on the regular watch schedule, I get to sit in the tree tops an keep a look out. There's a team of us, about 10. So we rotate of course. The watches are long but we don't have to do anything else around the base so there's the plus.

Trisha been working with the security, watching camera's and sorting though intel that kind of stuff. She says it boring but doesn't complain much. Reggina is pretty much fully healed she walks with a limp but she can carry her own. Jeff won't let her do any hard labor so she works within the garden and she'll cook sometimes. If she isn't in the garden she's with jill. Don't get too excited because I was wrong. Josh and jill got together and Nathan and reggie are something I think or they will be. The rest of the stars kinda just fell in with Arcadia as a whole. Its nice, I don't mind. No zombies No infection, No actual worries.

I sat up in bed and turned to get out. Trisha moved but didn't wake. I looked out our little window to see a guard walk by. As safe and secluded this place was they still put up every precaution. I stood and stretched. I looked at the clock and it was way to earl for breakfast at the galley. So I left the room and walked down the hall in my PJ's to get a bowl of cereal. Even that was home grown, I don't know how they made it though. As i got to the kitchen josh was already up and reading and old newspaper. I could tell by the date it was exactly 9 months ago today. 3 days before the outbreak. "well your up early" josh said as I walked over to the small cabinet grabbing a container with what looked like Kellogg's flakes for homemade cereal this one was the best I think. "yea couldn't sleep" I said and everyone knows how much I like to sleep in so seeing me up before the sun was always a rare occasion.

I finish making my little breakfast and sit at the table across from him. He lays the paper down and looks up at me expecting conversation. I was too tired to talk so I just kept eating. "I think their trying to devise a way to stretch the signal" josh stated an I looked up. "do you think it will work" I ask going against my to tired to talk. "well they'll need to put up some kind of tower or find one or two to bounce it off of" he explained, an I think 'why didn't I think of that'. I'm not using my entire brain yet remember. I finish my bowl and walk over t the sink to wash it. "hey if you don't have a watch today, they're thinking about sending a few of us out to find some towers. If you want I could use your help setting up to go" he asked me as I turned.

Josh will be going as the medic with the team just in case something happens. Even though I doubt they'll get into trouble. "I don't mind" I said as I turned and walked down the hall. He'll wake me up if they do end up going. I walk through the living space of our canjoining rooms and back to my bed. I slide in bed and wrap my arms around trisha spooning her and doze back off to sleep.

I wake again to bright light coming though the window. I didn't think I'd sleep that much longer but then I notice it's the sun rising. I fully open my eyes to see trisha watching me sleep. "hey" she said faintly and I just smile. She lightly kisses my lips an pulls back. "don't you have some security camera to be watching" I state. "nope, I got them to let me off today so were both free to do as we please and cause havoc" she states. It was rare that we would ever get a full day of seeing each other, if I wasn't on watch she was working and or vise versa. We normally didn't see each other but when we got to sleep. Don't get me wrong whenever we were around each other we couldn't keep our hand off one another. People told us that we acted like were in high school. I think it weird that we lasted this long, Thanks ray. I tend shrug what people say off.

If it isn't on thing its another. Trisha's still looking at me for some kind of response. "oh yea, um if they go off to find towers josh want me to help him prep for the trip" I state and she get a little pout going on as she sticks out her bottom lip. "I don't think it'll take that long" I said. "but I want you all day long, all to myself" she said making a whiny voice. I smile, she was trying to con me out of it an I know she was just playing because she almost never has me all to myself. "yea yea" I said then moved to kiss her. She pulls to me the rest of the way and the kiss is deeper she more awake then me and kind of takes advantage of it.

The kissing doesn't really go any further then that we ended up just laying there holding each other for a few hours till josh came in and knocked on the door saying they were going. I sat up kissed trisha then got out of bed and got dressed. Josh was waiting for me. Looking at the clock it said 8:30. I walked out into the room and josh already had everything laid out.

Putting the bag together didn't take long. He mostly needed a second set of hand to wrap things and make sure the count was spot on. We were done a little after nine, he stand throws his strap over his shoulder and walks out. I walked back into the room and trisha's fully awake and getting dressed. "hey you think Jeff will let us get our hands on one of thoes jeeps, so we can take it to the beach" she asked as she moved around the room. "probably but he isn't going to let us to go alone. He'll make us take two others" I explained as I look up. I liked the idea but why would se want to go to the beach why now. I walked out to the living area and look to see one of the doors open an the room empty. Which was josh's. so I went to reggie's door and knocked, "If you value your life you'll let us sleep" reggie said. I laughed then opened the door remembering all the times she stormed in and woke me up in the past month or so.

"Come on sleepy head get up were going to the beach" I said as I stood next to the bed. Nathan looked up at me and rolled into reggie. "no" reggie said putting her face into Nathan who was now laying on his side. I would have ripped off the blanket if I didn't think they were naked. "I'll tell Nathan what you told me last week at the party while you were drunk" I said in a taunting voice. Reggie looked at me with a look of what the fuck did I say. Either way it didn't mater because we were both drunk and I don't remember anything after 12 from that night. But hey it worked because she rolled out of bed and stood cus now she's giving me the don't you say a dam word glare. So she probably said something. Reggie ushers me out o the room on her limp and closes the door. Trisha is standing in our room door and I could hear reggie trying to get Nathan to put on some clothes so we could go.

"c'mon lets go find jeff" trisha asks as she grabs my hand and we walk out of the room. We walk out to the already busy town. Some of the watches are just getting back I can tell because its rare to see the other snipers out unless we're like I said switching. Tristian is walking toward us on the side of the road. "well you look rested" I say as he walked up to us. "they put me on the north side, I hate that side" he said then moans arching his back. There was only a perch and perches can get very uncomfortable to the point if you don't get comfy position to begin with you entire watch will suck. I give him a sympathetic look, he moans again, nods and keeps walking. "look there's jeff" trisha said and points to a bunch of guys standing against a wall talking. I pick out jeff easily because he probly the oldest guy there as we walk towards them.

"Well hey girls, you finally get and off day and your actually out and about…hmmm what do you want?" he ask, I look over at trisha who has a slightly shocked look on her face. He's a father of course he can tell when two of his girls want something. Jeff kind of adopted trish and I becoming somewhat of a father figure and boss. "we want to take a jeep out to the beach. We haven't done it in a while" trish says very nonchalantly. "and before you ask Nathan and reggie are coming with us so were not going alone" she adds, he gives her a stern look at first thinking an it softens. "well…if Nathan is going I guess I don't mind too much" he said then smiled. HE hands me a set of keys and point across the street. "take my jeep, its has the least problems even though you aren't going that far" he said as I took them. "thanks jeff" trisha said as she hugs him then grabs back onto my hand to walk across the street. "make sure someone stays close to the dam radio" he yells out, I turn half way while walking. "No prob" I said. "see that was easy" trisha said kissing me on the cheek.

I get in the jeep and start it up. Trisha is clutching onto my hand as I pull around and to our building and parking in the spots in front of it. Trisha gets out to go get reggie and Nathan but they walk out hand in hand. I stand up in the seat. "Awe don't they look so cute" I said then sit back down as they walk up to the jeep and get into the back. Reggie rolls her eyes, "this is so not over with" she said in my ear then sit down. I look back at her then back up and take off through the base to the main wall to leave.

It doesn't take to long to get to the beach. I remember the way because the last time we came out here there was about 10 of us. We stayed out past curfew for being outside of the wall and got in trouble. But its been a few months since then and its too early in the day for us to really get into any mischief. I stay on the grass and park the jeep. "I'm not to fond of sand" reggie said as she laid the seat back then laid onto Nathan. I laughed a little as he grunted. "grouch" trisha said as she got out.

I got out and followed running up to her. Slapping her lower thigh and I kept running. She yepls and chases after me. She thought she was going to get a peaceful walk on the beach and have me be all romantic. I think not mu ha ha ha. Thats my evil laugh. As I turn I'm tackled into the soft sand and there we are laying there, she giggling and laughing but I'm am far from it. "yep yep, deff have sandin my pant thanks" I said. "Should never turn you back on the enemy" she said as if she's giving me a lesson in modern warfare. "Yea well I'm losing this battle" I say as I shift my hips. Once we both stop moving and I stop trying to get up we sit there and she starring into my eyes.

God that's in intense stare, I can't help but get lost forgetting about the sand till I shift again and she sort of snaps out of the little trance were in. "so uh…can I fairly ask for the nice calm walk on the beach" I said breaking the moment as the feeilingnof more sand slides in to my pants. Trisha backs up off me and I try to get as much sand out as I can before I stand up knowing the envadible would happen. I stand shaking and shifting my pants every way but the way I'm supposed to. Trisha just stands there laughing. "oh yea oh yea…this is all your fault" I said and as she almost keeled over I bend down and pick up a hand full of sand. It wasn't as much as what I had in mine but its enough. I put the hand full behind my back and walk towards the laughing girl slowly as she takes a few steps away.

"I know I know its not funny but I swear you look like you really got some moves" she said as keeps laughing eyes closed. So I make a mad dash in her direction and grab onto the back of her pants. She fighting me and still laughing but I got a pretty good grip on her. I somehow managed to get her undies too. I drop the sand in the back of her pants and back up quickly.

Trisha lets out a pretty good scream and starts to shake her pants like I was. I start cracking up. She gives me this evil look then stands straight up. "ok so not funny" she said then gooes back to trying to get the sand out of her seat of her pants. But I keep laughing. "I don't know babe, I think you got better moves then me" I said an watched as her dancing slows and she stand straight up starring out into the ocean. "babe, baby" I said she turns and looks at me then back out into the ocean. I don't know what seeing as how most of it is fogged over. I walk up next to her anyways.

"trisha what is it" I ask her, and she looks at me, shakes her head blinks really hard then look back out into the ocean. I stare for a second then I see it. Several large containers, floating in air or what it would look like. If you would look onto its horizon you can see the outline of a white freighter. "holy shit" I said as I look out onto the ocean. Its Farley close, I guess it heard the broad cast and decided to check it out.

"wow, this is big. This is really big" trisha said. "come on" I said the grabbed onto her hand and pulled her back in the direction of the jeep. As creepy as it looked we had to be carefull, anything could be on that ship. "Hey guys" trisha called out as we approached the jeep. Reggie and Nathan sit up. "you guys can't be ready to go already" reggie states, Nathan hurries up and zips up his zipper.

"ok well at least someone was getting some" I said as soon as I do I'm hit by trisha. "look" she said then turns and points out onto the water. It takes them a second and reggie squints, "WOAH" Nathan almost screams and scrambles to the front seat to get his hands on the radio. We all just stand there and watch.

"NATHAN TO BASE, NATHAN TO BASE" he called out into the radio. "BASE SEND IT" they reply. "WE got a FREIGHTER OUT HERE OFF OUR COAST. ADVISE. I REPEAT WE GOT A FREIGHTER OUT HERE OFF THE COAST. ADVISE" he states and we all just kind of look at each other. "whats your 20" some asks and we look around. There's a mile marker on the beach a little farther down. I walk up to it and look at it. "45" I call out then start to head back. They started talking to them. "ok we'll be there with a team in a few" I hear someone say and I stand next to trisha. She turns and stares out to the ship.

The ship is really creepy looking, and I know there probly hundreds of people on it. I wonder what whats going to happen. I can't see a name on the ship so I can't tell if it's a american or not. Taking a step behind trisha I wrap my arms around her she leans into me and rest her hands over mine . Moments later Several jeep's and SUV's drive up and were joined by Jeff and other people from base. Now the fun begins.

* * *

**If anybody know's of a way to post a sound track let me know. If not I'll just post the title of what ever songs i'm thinking of when i write the chapters. Thanks for reading, stay tuned.**


	16. Chapter 16: Rayla & Trisha

**Rayla-**

Its cold and I'm wet. It doesn't bother me much but the place smells too. I don't open my eyes because I feel nauseous. Even though I keep my eyes closed my head is spinning and it hurts like hell. I cant really hear that well. So I try to move and that doesn't go over well either.

Finally opening my eyes I notice it isn't that easy to see. Straining only makes the headache worse. Everything it moving in slow motion and there's more then one. Ok so am I dreaming again? The walls were made out of what looked like clay, hole in some places. I take a deep a breath as I can to notice the smell of earth behind the rotten strong eggs smell. Looking around, from what I could see in the corner there's a body. What type of sick shit is this?

I roll over from laying on my chest to my back, hitting it harder then I could manage. Its more then a feeling of being drunk. Because there's also pain everywhere. Moving my legs I drag what sound like a chain on the floor. I sitting there stretching my hands over my head, when someone walks in the small room. Then he leaves and walks back in moments there after two more people walk in. "do you think she'll get out" one asks, "no, we a got enough trank in her to take down an elephant" said the other. Shit what the hell did I do. I look over at them as they sit down at a table. "give her another shot. These boys need to work for this one" he said as one stands and walks over to me. I struggle what little strength I have and sticks a needle in my arm anyway. After he drains the tube he pulls me over to the wall I was closest to and sit me up against it. But I'm not able to hold myself up and I fall. damn it, I'm out again.

When I wake up I'm alone, I can move easier. I guess my body absorbed it. I guess they can only give me so much before I become immune. I sit up against the wall but I'm still chained down. I pull my ankle to me and attempt to break it but my muscles still don't seem to want to work right. When I notice something on my leg. it's a band with a box and a red blinking light. I would mess with it but I don't know what it is. I look down to see I'm still in the same clothes as I was earlier, well Tshirt and pants.

I hear footsteps coming down the hall again an I lay back down faking I'm still knocked out. "is she alive" someone said as they scramble into the door. "wow they did a number" someone else said as I realized it could only be the team and I open my eyes to see its Bryant and Ingram kneeling next to me. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Get me outta here" I say softly. Ingram looks around for a second, reaches down to my ankle and looks over the shackle. "that's not coming off easy" Bryant said as he looked around to see if there was something he could use. Before Bryant could suggest anything Ingram pulls over his M-16 and shoots the wall. The chain loosens up and falls out of the stud. "can you walk" Ingram said as he holds his hands out, I take them and attempt to stand but I can't. "put her over your shoulder lets go" Bryant calls out from the door and Ingram does so.

As soon as we hit the door there's this beeping noise. "Oh shit she's got one too" Ingram yells out and as soon as he does I feel this prick in my lower calf, I shake for seconds there after uncontroably and everything goes completely numb. What the fuck. This isn't how I saw the test going. As they're walking out I notice the rest of the team standing at the door way shooting. Ingram set me down and puts a jacket over my shoulders. "I don't think she knows what going on man. What do we do" ingram said, "keep her alive" Bryant said as look up at them. The they both stood then moved to my right, started shooting.

I wanted to get up, I wanted help them. The only thing is I couldn't move so for once instead of me taking care of them they're taking care of me. "Get that band off her, if we try to move her past their perimeter it'll paralyze her and she won't be able to help later" someone said but I couldn't tell who over the shots being taken. I look up to see someone run over. It looked like Juan. Looking past him I saw what they were shooting at. A horde. It walked slow, and determined but it was coming for us. Woah, some training. Talk about a live battle. I couldn't tell how many there were because the Forrest was so dense.

Juan gets the band off and picks me up. "COME ON" he yells and take off running as best he could carying me. There was no way of telling how deep into the woods we we're. We must have been in the center or something. I couldn't really focus on anything but I could tell the fog was going to have some kind of effect on their sense of direction. Along with the lack of light.

Once juan stopped catching up to everyone else, I noticed there was only five of them. Otto, Bryant, Ingram, Juan and Yates. "what happened to everyone else" I asked, they looked at me then at each other. "Their dead" Yates said as he sat down next to me. "come on we have to keep moving" Otto states as he takes over carrying me. They're not in a panic state anymore so they just walked.

Once we stopped again it was in another building or tree house. I'm not as numb, or tranked I can move a little but it ain't much. "What the stitch" I ask as everyone finally sits down setting down their guns for a breather. "well we all woke up in different part of the woods two a team. We had guns but limited amo. They gave us the luxury of letting us wake up and walk around a little before the let the zombies in." ingram started to explain. "It got easier when a couple of us found the tree house. More amo radios and a map. A few of the other guys we found we like you. We found them yesterday. They were hiding you. They didn't want us to find you till the last day or something. This shit is wacked out though. They're actually killing us or letting us die" Juan stated. "but you found everyone right" I asked them, they sort of nodded yes slowly. "ok now we gotta find a way out. We don't have time to sit around" I said as I moved to situate myself better. They all nodded.

"there was a cave, on the other side of the Forrest. You don't think" otto turned to Bryant, "I'm not going near that cave" Bryant complained. I looked at him like there was something he was telling me. "there's zombie dogs guarding the cave. IT could be the way out but I'm not…there's no way" Bryant said as he stood and started pacing. "long range, there's only three left we can take em" otto said as he walked over to me and picked me up. "it's a good thing your light" he stated as he walked over to the door.

Bryant went down first and otto handed me off to him. The rest followed. For once Yates was quite. They all looked at each other. "ready for this" Ingram said as he looked at everyone and we trucked our way across the woods to the cave.

The cave was at least 50 yards away. I could see the dogs from here, Ingram Bryant and otto lined up for the shot. Juan set me down I landed on my feet. I staggered for a min then stood on my own. Several shots were taken. "you good" jaun asked an I nodded yes. Her turned and I walked up behind him as the last dog went down. We approached the cave carefully, as we looked in we could see a door in the back of it.

Yates walked up to the door and opened it. Everyone walked though and we were back on our side of the base. All of the instructors stood on either side of us in two line. They didn't say anything they just nodded. We walked down to the end of the line to a table. Spanned across the table we're nine mil, looking at them closer they had our last names inscribed in them.

One of the instructors walked up infront of us and we formed ranks. "no, stop" the instructor said. I looked up at his uniform and saw he was a lieutenant. He must have been ahead of the camp. "From now on, among you there is no rank or anyone in charge. You work as one soul, one heart and one mind. As long as you are all together nothing will ever break the bond you have formed here. Pick up your guns. An go back to your barracks. A chopper will be her an a half hour to pick you up and take you to your respected HIVE".

As he finished we walked up to the table and picked up the gun with our names on it. The instructors walked up to us as we turned around. We all mingled and talked and they gave us shit for however how many times they made us cry or get close crying. An as lame as it sounded I was proud to be apart of the brotherhood of guys I just met. I guess when you go though something like this everything that was bad in your life just goes away. Because now I have a new family, these 5 guys who I literally went though hell an back with.

**2 weeks later After a mission**

"did you see that shit." Otto said as he walked up to me, "yea yea, I bet pissed in your pants had it have not fell in that hole" ingram said as walked down the hall behind us. "Ok guys, lets get this bag of meat to the labs their waiting on us" I said as I handed the bag off to Yates. Yates made a face I guess the smell got to him. I high five Bryant and kept walking down the hall to the elevator so I could go to get something to eat. "Ahhh come on guy I did the last one" Yates complained following us. "Yea but you shouldn't have lost that bet" Otto called out as we waited for the elevator door. Yates bowed his head and dragged the bag that held the creature they had us go out and find. We al laughed because we all hated that job but some how always found an excuse for Yates our underdog go and turn it in.

"I'm hungry" Ingram stated, "your always hungry" I said as I look up, the elevator arrived and sicients walked out. We pushed and shoved to get into the elevator as a joke just because we always thought it was funny.

After we got back from our training camp they forced all of us to move to a different hive. I believe we are somewhere in South America. The facility that we are at now are all about creating different type of freaky looking animals and releasing to the wild. Well they mainly have us here to go play fetch. Just about everyday we going out and finding something. Sometimes their dead others well we bring them back and they do more and more experiments on them. "research" they call it. "and your TEAM is the BEST THING that EVER happened to THIS HIVE." We mostly just ignor them and do what were. In all I would rather be here working and doing this untill something bigger comes up then being an experiment back at the other hive.

* * *

**Trisha-Same day she saw the Freighter**

"have they made contact yet" Jeff asked as we walked down the beach. "No, I haven't heard anything" I said as I looked back at the radio. I normaly worked in the main security building watching cameras and listen to the radio. But ever since this morning I've been sitting on the beach trying to make contact with this freighter, so much for having a day with my boo. "All we can do is wait" Jeff said as he walked away. I looked up to see casey walking in my direction. Jeff has her and a few of the other snipers sitting on post on the beach. Her watch must be done.

Casey kissed me on the temple and smiled. "any luck babe" she asked, I looked up. "nope" I said as I went back to the computer. "when are they shooting up the next flare" she asked, "in a couple of hours. Jeff is blaming it all on the heavy fog and the possibility of not being able to respond" I explained. "well I hope their ok. We'll just have to see, they should be able to see the flare better at night" She stated. "When do yo get off" she asked using her little half crooked smile. We were missing out on some quality alone time since everyone was on the beach. Waiting for some type of response from this freighter.

"HEYYYY" someone yelled. Turning and looking up I noticed a dingies down the beach. Three guys and a girl was walking in our direction trying to get our attention. Casey pulled her small arms out and held it I guess what she called the ready position. "HEYY Can YOU HELP US" they called out as they walk. Jeff rushed up to us touched Casey on the shoulder and I watched as they walked up to them. Several other men responded to Jeff and followed him.

They stood down the beach for moments then walked back in my direction. I stood as they approached. "well I'd like to get back out there and get them. A lot of my men are getting antsy" The male said as he stood in front of Jeff. "well were going to go with you check out the ship and make sure none of you men are sick with the virus. We would like to Keep Arcadia infection free. You understand" Jeff said. The small group who came off the ship looked as if they hadn't seen other people in ages. If I were them I would have done the same thing. Jeff radioed something in then turned to me. "Ok, they don't have a working radio, all they can do is receive" Casey said as she came to stand next to me. "Pack up" jeff said as he looked at me and the kid next to me. I only had watch with this guy once so I didn't really catch his name.

We packed up and headed back to base. Casey stayed when I was finished I just went to my room tired. AS I walked in my room door I flopped onto the bed. "so I guess it was a good idea that you went" Looking up Rayla stood at the door starring down at me. I buried my face in my pillow. "totally ruined my romantic day though" I said into the pillow, it was muffled so she barely heard me. "well its only 2 you still have a couple of hours" she said trying to make me feel better whole rubbing my back. "Have you eaten" she asked, I lazily shook my head no. "ok well I'll be back in a little bit" she said and I held up my thumb face still buried.

I must have dozed off or something because I woke up to someone crawling slowly onto the bed. Casey was trying not to wake me but it was to late. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me close into her. "how many people" I asked sliding my hand into hers. "I didn't mean to wake you, about 50" she stated. She kissed the back of my neck and I wasn't sure if I was still in the mood to be all romantic or not. "Was any of them sick" I asked as she kissed the back of my neck again, this time lingering a little then breathing.

Turning so I could face her she smiled. "out of the entire ship there was only one les couple." Casey said still holding me. I smiled back and her turned to a n evil grin. "you tired" she asked, "a little" I said as she kissed me ever so lightly. I was in the mood but not it was kind of weird. I think she could tell and was trying to persuade me otherwise. We just laid there with our foreheads touching, not really talking, kissing every so often. "I love you" she said as it caught me off guard. I kissed her deeper this time. This was a first, I swirled my toung at the top of her mouth then pulled away. "I love you too" I said. Casey smiled her little half smile then we fell asleep in each others arms.


	17. Chapter 17: Rayla

**Rayla-**

**Recap-**

**She is still at the south american hive with her special opp's team but is about to move. They're doing odd missions returning humans and odd creators that the scientist create. Time line is about a year before Claire heads to alsaka and alice starts taking down the hives.**

* * *

Sittingin my room I looked around feeling comfortable for once. With all the missions we go on I don't really have much time to myself. So the little time I get I tend to just sit and look around or go and work out by myself. A couple of months ago our new chairman arrived, I can't say what happened to the one that was here before mainly because no one really know. Top secret classified stuff. The new chairman probly know but I've never seen or met him/her so I don't know.

Well ever since he or she got here we've been going out non stop. A lot of the trips have been to america. Its weird going back seeing some of the cityies that have long since become barren and rotted over. Zombies overun and under managed. Makes me wonder what Dr. Isacs has been up to since his hive is one of the last fully working hive.

There's a knock on the door and my silence brooken and I know its one of the men trying to get me to go somewhere with them. Standing I walk over to the door and open it. Otto standing in the hallway an ingram walks up to us. "Were moving out" Otto states, I give him a confused look. "As in mission or moving moving out?" I ask, Otto smiles. "Classified, so were going to be briefed on our way to a landing strip." he says then looks around. "bring yourself and your gun" he states as he and ingram walks to the next door.

They roomed us all together I'm at the end, I walk back into my room and grab my gun then jacket then I walked out the room along with Yates and juan. Otto and ingram are the elevator waiting for us. I kinda like this hive and now I have to just up and leave it that sucks. "So were going to an airfield huh?" Juan asks as he steps in behind me. The door closes and we all ride it to the hanger bay.

We rode a hielo to the airbase and a suit joined us. Getting onto the plane I noticed it had a lot more luxury then I had expected. As we borded the plane you couldn't help but feel uneasy as it took off. The airfield was an abandoned one, but the only one they could use close enough to us. WE boarded the plane and took off amediatly.

"At this time the captain has truned off the fasten seatbelt sighn and you are free to move about the cabin" a flight attendent said. "you'd think they would just stand in front of us and tell us, it not like this flight is completely booked up" Otto said and we all kind of chuckled. I realsed the button on my seat that enabled me to turn and look at everyone. A few of the other guys noticed and did the same. Our cabin was pretty luxurious, very comfortable. Not like the second class seats that I was used to before the outbreak.

The suit stood a nd walked to where the wall separated us from the rest of the plane. WE turned with him as he did so. He stopped at the wall and brought down a screen. "I'm here to briefe you on where your going" he said as I shifted in my seat. This looked as if it was going to take a while. "I'm sure you are well aware of how powerfull umbrella corperation is. How many hives are currently active around the world." he said pointing to a map of the world as small purple dots light up on the board. "I'm sure you probly belive that the Hive CO exist and someone in one of thoes hives Runs the show" he continued as he took a laser out of his pocket and pointed to them. As he finished the map zoomed into Australia. Not comepletly just enough to have it take over majority of the screen.

"Well to ease your questions there is one Hive that is above all of the rest. It is off the map of all the other hives. In fact the chairmans don't even know it exist. The only ones who know where this hive is, is the people who live and work there" the suit, "So know one know s about this base" I stated, "or its actions" I continued "yes, the base has an extensive military. Fleet of aircrafts and ground units. My military units do the missions other hives are under qualified for" he explained as the screen changed an we saw the shier size of this hive. It was at least 10 of and one hive put together. I guess he saw the reaction we had on our faces because he laughed a little. "I always get that look" he said and continued laughing. "anyways, we are in need of some new blood on our base. Our special Op's units have well disappeared . It to have been believed to have died on a recon mission from the research department. You're the best replacement after the rieview of many other teams. Your qaulifications are as high if not higher then the last team so we hope you can live up to your gossip." he explained. "wow so were being summend" juan stated.

"something like that, this section here is the only section you need to worry about. You may adverse into others but this is where the military cuduct all its operations, training and briefings. Venturing otherwise is pointless even though you have the security clearence to do so. I'm pretty sure you'll find the parts of the base boring" he explained, Otto went to say something smart but I looked across the isle giving him a stern look. Otto smiled and shut up. "right we have a few more hours left in the flight so my explantion is over feel free to ask me any questions you need I'll be in my seat" he said as he left the map of the super hive on the wall. I looked at it for moments. My concentration was brooken by the sui being questioned by none other Ingram and Otto. Looking at them I shook my head. They were to interested in what the suit had to say then to notice me.

We arrived at the Hive and looked around upon landing. We were in the middle of the desert and the only thing we could see was a hanger full of more then just a few air planes and the rest of the landing strip. There was no building, no marking no fence that we could see anyways. An all of this made me a little uneasy. It the suit hadn't shown us the base, I would think I was in the middle of no where. As we walked off the ramp onto the tarmac a car drove up to us. Or SUV. We all got in and it drove towards the hanger.

"how far can you get before you come to a fence" I ask out of pure curiosity. "well not all barriers are visible" he said very scriptive and I looked up at him. Moments later we pulled into the hanger and got out. Following the suit he led us to and elevator. I thought that was a little random but hive always have surprises.

As the elevator door opened I looked around. It looked normal, blue halls, metal and the sounds of people filled the air. There was more noise then the last two I have I've been at mabey because it was bigger and more movement. The suit turned to us and walked backward as he walked out to what looked like a very large loby. "this is the main loby, from here you can go to any one of the different levels of the hive." he said as he turned and motioned for us to follow.

He lead us to a set of stairs that was downward, we walked down and it lead to what looked like a monerail. "this place is so big it has trains" juan said excited. He lead us to the one on the far left and we stood and waited for it to arrive. "this place is unbelavable" juan continued. I nugged him really hard, he looked at me and collected his military bearing.

As the doors opened we all walked in and stood there as the suit pressed a few button on the counsel in front of him. We started moving then I looked around to see we were the only ones to walk on. So this was not a monerail it severd as viechas almost. Very cool.

As it stopped as far as we could see down the hall was all military. I felt right at home. We weren't to mixed in with scientist and other civilian like workers. Which brings up the question. "are there civilians here" I asked, the suit turned around. "No, all workers her are apart of the Umbrella corperation. There are no civilians here" he clarified. I nodded as we walked down the hall to another elevator. As we waited others joined us. They looked us up and down trying to figure us out. Juan was the only one of course who made eye contact. The elevator stopped and we all got off.

Walking down the hall I could tell this was some kind of living quarters. Men and wemon walked around in sweats and other what look like normal clothing. "this is the officer level" the suit said, "your level" he stated. "We're officers" I asked as I looked at Otto and smiled. "yes, the moment you got through Special op's training you becam an officer. They didn't tell you that? How else would you have a TOP secret clearence" he explained and gave a surprised look wondering why we didn't know I guess. "well then this way" he said as he saw the looks on our faces again.

We turned down a hallway that was a little more empty then last. There was a door, he slid a card in and it opened to another hallway. "you quarters" he said as he took more card out of his pockets and turned to us. Someone down the hall walked out of their room wearing sweats, noding as he walked by us. I took a card and read the number. 7, I walked up to the door that said seven and opened it.

Walking in the first thing you see is the large living space. It was twice as big as the last one. In the center was a table, in the corner was a kitchen big enough to have an island. "nice no going to the galley unless I really needed to." said as otto looked in over my shoulder. I looked back to see all the guys run to their room. The suit that lead us here laughed and walked behind us. Mine was the first door. He walked in behind me, "there's a PDA on the night table in you room, Enjoy" he said then walked out.

Walking around I felt as if I was living in a condo. The room itself was nicely decorated, a little girly for my taste but it'll do till I have someone dull it down a little. I think the light pink and blue pillows is what did it for me. I walked to the door and opened it. My room was just as big as the living room. There was even a window, which was weird because we were underground. Looking at it the first thing I noticed was the label. 'changeable scenery' next to it was a button. Pushing the button the picture behind the window changed from the beach to a city. Couldn't tell wich one. I guess they want you to feel as normal as possible.

A few feet next to me was a small reading chair and on the farthest wall was a bookshelf. One the wall next to that was a giant bed, looked like a Cali king. Talk about living in style. When I noticed the dresser I walked over to it and pulled open one of the drawers. It was full of socks of all colors. The one under it, underclothes. The one under that T-shirts so I guess they gave us a full wardrobe too. There was a couple of drawers a few feet away from the dresser. So I walked over the first one opened it to see a walk in closet filled with clothes mostly uniforms and what looked like a few umbrella labled jogging suits. A couple of Polos and collard shirt. Intresting, they gave us some civilian clothing.

As I opened the next door and walked in I ws overwhelmed by how white the bathroom was. Besides the glass. Its was huge at least a quarter of the size of my room. There was a tub with jets, good after long workouts or missions and a stand in shower. The counter where the sink was at was long with a huge mirror. I feel like Im in a hotel more then my living quarters.

I walked back over to the bed and sat down. As I noticed how comfortable I laid down and could feel myself drifting asleep when the PDA on the night stand started buzzing. I picked it up to see it showed a code red as far as missions go and that we were to report to briefing in our fatiuges, which is im guessing what we did our missions in here. I walked over to the closet and pulled out the black and grey and dark green uniforms and changed. As I walked out into the hall Otto and Juan joined me at the same time.

"do you know where we're supposed to go" Juan asked, I shrugged my shoulders. I took out the PDA and and pressed the touch screen for map. As I held it a halographic pop up came up. I reared back. "that some tight shit" otto said as he pressed the red dot that was suspened in air in one of the rooms. "Here" he said. "I could get used to this" I said as I walked in the direction it told me to go.

As we walked I quickly mezmorized the map and walked out of the main door to our hallway and to the monerail that would take us to the main hall where most of the briefing room were at.

As we walked in and sat down there were other lower ranking soildiers there already seated in classrom style seating. A gunny stood in the front I guess waiting for everyone else to arrive. HE pointed for us to sit in the empty seats in front. So we did so and waited.

I kept my eye on the gunny as he checked his watch every min and paced a little. The room filled pretty quickly. After the last time he checked his watch he walked up to the desk I was sitting in and handed me what looked like a giant touch screen. "they told me to make you leader of this operation" he stated. I looked up at him and took the pad. I wanted to ask him why but I didn't say anything against it.

Another ten minutes went by and the last person finaly came in. I looked back to see about 50 to 60 men sitting behind us. I tok a deep breath, "ok everyone settle down settle down" he stated and no one would be quite. Gunny looked fustrated, he looked at me and nodded. I stood since these would be my men anyways I figured you can enever start too early. I turned and took a few steps back from my seat.

"EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP" I screamed and projected my voice. My team wasn't surprised but some of the people behind them were. I smiled, "thank you" I said politely and sat down. "now that I've gotten everyones attention to the mission at hand. This mission you are about to embark on is solely a collection mission. Our long range radar have picked up a large quanity of life. Savage humans are trying to rebuild society. We are going to keep this under control as much as possible. AS of right now the virus is still running rampid. We don't want these people to become infected, so colloection is what is going to keep them safe" he stated then went back to the board and showed a satelight taken picture of Alaska, then zoomed in on what looked like a largely populated area. "here is where the is a population is, we've kept an eye on it and noticed in the past couple of years it has grown. You are going to go into their community take it over and transport them back here. Its probly the largest run any of you have ever done I know. That why were sending so many of you" he explained we all sat and watched intently.

Looking down at the PDA it brought up specs and slides of the area. The are was pretty much desolate, and close to the beach. Aslaska, never been to Alaska that is going to be intresting. He kept talking on and on about the mission. I kinda zoned him out a little I don't think he cared much because I was going over slides on the giant PDA. I clicked into files of the people going and looked at the quals. Most all of them were bacis military training. We were the only ones with special op's, so at my best guess we would each be leading teams.

AS I got back to paying attentoin another gunny walked in with more giant PDA's and handed them to each of my team that seated in front then left. "In such, remember we are there only to collect and eventualy bring them back here. Anything that happens you are to put it in your log." he stated and I clicked over to a little icon page. Then touched on the one that said log under it. IT was empty but it had dates and pages with lines. Damn this is a lot of work for one mission, I wonder if they do a lot of this.

"you will set up a holding camp not to far away from there camp. It should only take a few days to have everything ready, I'm pretty sure the team in charge will set up watches an such" he continued and I zoned out again, looking though the weapons we were going to use. Which was small arms and then when we had most of the base subdued tranks only. Wow I so want to scope the base out before we do anything.

The brief went on for another two more hours then they let everyone go for lunch but told my team to come back. "gunny is there a galley, we haven't gotten any food in our kitchens yet" bryan asked him as he walked out. I knew Bryant was a cook before the outbreak, he always complained about the food back at the other hive. if anything I am probly going to be over at his apartment eating most of the time. "yea, hey Houston show these guys where the galley is" gunny yelled at a guy who was walking out ahead of us. So we all followed him.

At the galley everyone let cut in front of them. It was kinda weird then I noticed the ranking diffrence in our uniforms so I guess they're used to it. It wasn't like we were going to rip them new ones for making us wait. We are still trying to get the feel for this place. We just got here ourself and we're already going on a mission.

We sat down next to a bunch of other soildiers, as soon as we did they stopped talking. I looked across at some of them, "so what did you do before the outbreak" I said as I noticed a face that was at the briefing. "I was in the mariens" he stated, I nodded. "you" he asked, I was in collage" I said. He nodded his head an once the silence was broken everyone went about their conversations. It must have been the yelling I did befire the brief. Already got a rep, not good.

"so kale you excited, taking this large of a team and so real life take down senaio here" Bryant said as he picked at his food. "I guess, I mean, Man I don't wanna be in charge. Its not what I'm used to" I said, we had gotten so in tune with each other we really didn't need a leader. I could tell what they were going to do and they could tell what I was going to do and we kept each other in check. No need for a leader, but with this many people under us anything could heppen. "we know you can handle this. They would have picked you for nothing" juan said around a mouth full. I rolled my eyes an turned to another soildier, "so where are they going to put these people" I asked him since he had been here the longest.

"well probly in the larger sience dept, some they will end up using for expierments. Others eventualy will be put into general population after they've been reprogrammed." he said, I looked at him with a confused look. "reprogrammed?" I asked, "yea they do this weird mind control thing I don't know how it works exactly. But they wipe them clean, and start them off with a new slate. Some of the soildiers here have done it. It takes away their whole…personality and makes them robots." he said then took another bite off his plate.

"ok so when he said repopulate, they mean their going to eventualy build another racoon city" I said as he looked back up and nodded his head. "it will be the first running city. Construction is supposed to start in a two years. That what the humanity department is working on now. The civilian sector of this giant ass hive." he explained. I gave him a wanting to know more kind of looked. "oh yea it has grocery stores a working poliece dept, just like anything a town would have. You wouldn't catch me over there though, its like walking into a whole outher world." the guy stated and I could imagine a place without any military berring at all. Mental note 'no going to the civilian sector'.

WE finshed eating and headed back to the brifing room where we got a little briefing of our own. Making a hours long briefing short it was mainly about keeping everything under control and seting stuff up then us brainstorming on how we were going to get the people back here. Which could completely change by the time the mission is about over or over.

After the brifing gunny took us to the plane and showed us everything that was going to be at our disposal. My team was going to take a charter plane there two day ahead and scope everything out. Then a cargo plane with the gear and set up will arive a day later. "your going to leave tomorrow bright and early. So get reasted" he said. Then we all left and went for our daily work outs, since we hadn't had one today. the one thing i didn't expect was to get here and they would already have something laid out for us. Gee i wonder what happened to the other team. That umbrella for you, knowing them they probly killed them off, an got us knowing we'd be more manageable.

* * *

**I skipped a few years because i saw the movie again and figured out a better plot. Hope you enjoy the new stuff I'm coming up with. -Ray**


	18. Chapter 18: Trisha

**Trisha- **

**is still at arcadia same time as ray of course time frame two years later. This the day Rayla's team arives and starts recon at arcadia. **

* * *

**Middle of the day**

I'm still in love our with new house. We don't have roommates so its just me and Casey. Well for right now its just me because Casey is has been out on the freighter for the past two weeks. The freighter has been somewhat of a blessing to the base but to me an ongoing curse. Just when I start getting into a good relationship with casey something like this has to happen.

In blessing I mean that it brought a lot of people to Alaska. The freighter goes out for two weeks at a time and is able to broad cast the frequency saying its safe and theres no infection. In all its good at it. Going on the cruise is fun. They switch it up, Casey is on team A and C and I'm on team C along with her. There's so many people working in communications I only have to go once. I'm so glad this trip is almost done with she'll be back and we'll be together again for two weeks till we both go out.

Oh yea I almost forgot, the base has grown in many ways other then building house or duplexes. A few times the freighter Arcadia has brought back doctors. The doc's fussed enough to Jeff. So Jeff converted one of the building used for people to live into a hospital type place. I don't go in it much.

As far as the little neighbor hood goes they had to expand the wall outward. There's about 30 or so duplexes that's been built in the last two years. We have a full on construction team, so its an actual house without electricity their still working out the specs on that one. But its small enough that on cold night the fire place warms the entire house. They did a good job on the insulation, so I don't really have a problem with it. The generators are used for the bigger buildings that need it. As far as neighbors go Alexa lives in the duplex next to me, it took her a while to move out of the dorm like setting.

I don't think Alexa has gotten over Rayla yet. She tried dating a while back but they argued a lot because she was always comparing the two. It didn't work out, in my opinion it was for the best that they broke up. Reggie and Nathan was still going strong, he wants kids eventually but reggie doesn't see that happening. I think new life would be a breath of fresh air in this place, because no one has had kids. even though theres a few of them that was brought her by families. I know I want some but until casey is on the same page as me. Well I'll get her on the same page.

I looked at my watch, definitely time for work. Or at least time for me to go in a little early so I can talk to casey a little bit an see how she's doing. I know she's mostly there for security, she doesn't stand watches anymore not even on the freightor, they just have her incase they run into a problem that a sniper can solve. My boo is a crack shot, one of the best. That could be all me though.

I walked outside and got on my 4x4 that jeff got me last year for my birthday. I think Casey enjoys this thing more then I do. A lot of people have em, I don't know when we got them all I know is that they're very convenient.

As I pulled up, I waved to the guys who normaly just walked around base because they had nothing better to do. Getting off I grabbed my bag and walked in the building. Chelsey loved it when I took over for her because she was only one on her shift that got off early. So she gets to go home to her wifey Walle. As I walked up to the station that she's sitting at she got this huge smile. "great we have enough time to catch the movie their showing." she said as she stood. "oh whats playing" I ask as she heads for the door. "matrix" she said as she runs out. The rest of the people shrugs and some roll their eyes in annoyance and I sit down and get comfortable for my talk with case.

First things first, check the watches as I come on this lower shift. This station managed five of them, mostly I write what they reported back to me, which was most of the time not anything at all. "Radio check on my watches" I said into the radio. They all repeated back to me, "I'm alive" one said, "north check" said another. "south hoo rah" he said. "this is sooooo boring" it take a few more minutes for the next I sit and listen to the chatter and look over the logs but other then that I get to talk to my boo now.

"Can I get a secured line to the freightor" I ask, "hey trisha, yea sure" the guy responds. All in total there's about twelve lines. I won't go into that now because I still haven't had them all memorized. They just moved me into this new position called shift maneger over about 6 people. There's another 4 in the other room. Security cameras and radios I mostly monitor, but to me it's the same as what I was doing before. Instead of someone looking over me, I'm looking over them. I like sitting at a station sometime before I have to move to my own, in the back of the room.

"freighter" they reply, "this is arcadia, can you tell Casey, trisha is on the line" I said as pull out a bottle of juice. "sure, she's probly in the mess decks. So it might take a minute" he states, I give him a 'roger that' and sit and wait.

"Casey here" she said an a sigh of relief fill my body over the sound of her voice. "hey baby" I reply and get comfortable. "HI…LOVE" she says all excited even though she knew today I was going to be calling on her. "hows sea life" I asked her, "ehh…I didn't really get to do everything. But with all the entertainment on the boat I don't get bored" she said, in meaning she's not doing anything at all. Mostly reading because I'm not there. If I was we would be sneaking off to some corner to have some fun because of the living quarters being so crowed sometimes. In which makes us grateful we have our own place now. I laughed so she could hear me. "it won't be long, ya know spoiling only going to last for a couple of days when you get back in.. 48 hours and counting" I stated, "2 weeks 4 days six hours and 30 no 31 mins we've been apart" she said.

Casey started the clock on counting how long she was away and i do the hours she has till she gets back. Jeff said its unhealthy, but he doesn't have a wife on the ship so he should back off. "what did you do yesterday" Casey ask pulling me out of my little day dream. I explain to her the movie they played on the side of the building she Rogers and doesn't answer for a few minutes. "so case?" I said in a questioning tone. She takes a while to answer I think because she knows what I'm going to ask her. "whats up baby gurl" she answers me finally. "I was thinking when you got back, we could have that talk with josh and jill" I said and she went kind of quite. I hated it when she's quite because she's probly yelling at the mic so I can't hear her.

Josh was the guy we decided on to be our sperm donor. "well baby I think we should wait a little while longer. Till you find someone to replace you at the security center and you have a higher position and untill we find a sniper to replace me" she explains and its not what I want to hear, I take a few seconds to respond. "Ok" I tell her an I know I sound irritated but it's the same answer I get every time. She never really tells me why and I don't like it. "please don't be mad" she said. I look up at the screen to see something move, and it clicks over then goes back and shows a bug flying by that's pretty big. "I'm not" I told her, even though I really am. "ok, I have to get off now, they're calling an all hands" she said an I can hear the intercom behind her voice. "ok, I love you and I miss you" I said. "I love you and I miss you more" she said back then there's a silence and then she makes a loud kissing noise I would go to reply back but I know she's gone.

As I finished talking with Casey the rest of my shift arives. I stand as Will who takes over this watch walked up to me. He looks tired, I saw him at the bar last night comepletly trashed. The run before last they picked up a wilderness man who knows how to make moonshine. Lets just say there's been a lot of drinking going on in the past couple of weeks.

"will I thougt you were going to get enough sleep for you watch today" I say as I stand. "I did, at least 7 hours. Wicked hang over though. All I need is some coffee" he said thn sits down in his chair. I just shook my head and walked away. Everyone is doing their watch checks. Its set up so you come in to your watch in the middle of roving and posted watches that you have. it's a good thing I came in early because will would have forgotten to check the watches like he usualy does. "I already checked on the watches will" I state as I walked back towards him. I get the few hi's and hello's and converse in small talk before I go back to my station.

Another four hours goes by. it's the end of my watch now and I'm sitting here waiting for the next shift maneger. We normally don't do a pass down because not much really goes on. It just there was this weird blip and a lot of movement besides the watches the walked the perimeter. Its not the usual movement so I want to let him know.

John walked in my direction and stood there waving a wondering why I didn't just bolt when I saw him. "not so normal shift?" he asked, and I continued to explain. "yea it was weird, but it didn't stay on screen long enough for me to get a good look at them. I think we should beef up on some of the watches." I said as he sat down and starred at he cameras. "well all condition look normal, did you send watches to see what it was" he asked, which was protocol. "every time I noticed something, but they came back all conditions normal." I said, my eyebrow furrowed as he looked over the screens and shrugged his shoulders. "why don't you go tell jeff" he stated so I grabbed up my pack and walked out of the room.

I couldn't find jeff, he's head of security and is normaly just walking around base checking on everything making sure It ran smoothly but for some reason he was missing and no one else knew where he was. So I went home.

**The next day-**

Rolling over I closed my curtains so the morning light couldn't shine though the window. I don't know why Casey had to pick this house, I always get woken up by the sunrises but it doesn't seem to bother her. I still loved my house mainly because of the privacy but I just couldn't stand the bright morning wake up.

The curtains didn't help much, so I rolled off the bed to the other side. I picked up the pair of jeans that I had on yesterday and found a shirt in the dresser and changed. I could hear Alexa making breakfast as I walked out of my room so I walked out of my house to next door and knocked.

"hey" Alexa answered all bright and bubbly. "mind if you had company for breakfast" I ask and she simply opens the door wider for me to come in. There's a small table at the edge of the kitchen so I sit an wait as she goes back to cooking. "how's casey" she asks. "oh she's ok. Bored but on a general she's fine" I state hoping she's isn't going to ask about our conversation. " and how did the convo go" she said an I shake my head because I had it coming, comin over here. Alexa goes back to flipping the hash brown and turkey bacon.

"well I can't get her to tell me why she doesn't want kids. I mean we've been together for like 3 years now. We're not going anywhere. This base isn't going anywhere. We've got our own place. I just can't get her to open up" I state and she turns puts the hash brown on a plate and goes back to the bacon. "well she'll tell you eventually. Ray was always talking about having a family and I was the one who was hesitant. Mainly because I knew I would be carrying" she stated, I laughed a little. "ray Prego that would be a sight" I said as I laughed a little, yep still hasn't let her go. "mabey she's just trying to make sure" Alexa stated. "be sure of what" I said as she slid the turkey bacon onto a plate and brought the two plates to the table.

We each broke up the food in halves and started eating. "but what does she have to be sure of. I mean I'm the longest relationship she's ever been in. I don't see us spliting up for any reason. I don't know. We could even have jeff eventualy a small room off our living room" I said as I took bite. "I don't think its you. The girl probly has a lot of fears for the kid. I couldn't tell you what she's thinking. Only she can" Alexa said as I can tell she was trying to play the voice of reason. "your so full of shit" I said and we both started laughing.

We finished our meal talked a little about reggie then cleaned up. "hey wanna go to the beach or something" I ask her, even though it was mine and casey's thing. Nathan and reggie normaly went with us but I figured I could go out there with some company and do a little running in the soft sand. "yea sure." she said, "were going to run a little so wear something light" I stated. It was warm enough so the clothes we could wear something light they didn't have to be heavy.

I walked out as she walked into her room. Walking over to my 4x4 I knew I would have to grab at least a male. I know who ever it was would jump on the chance to run on the beach with two hot chicks so finding that guy wouldn't be a problem. Oh god now i sound connceeded. I turned on my 4x4 as alexa walked out and hopped on the back it and I took off towards the town.

As we pulled in a few people were scrambling around which was a little unsettling. "this is weird" Alexa said looking oer my shoulder. "Whats going on" I asked as I guy ran up to us and past us. "A few of the watches have gone missing" he said then kept running. "Shit," alexa stated. Now one was normal, ya know mabey they forgot to check in or fell asleep. Which happened more times then you would probly think, but seeing everyone on edge wasn't good. "ALL Section leaders and Shift managers REPORT TO THE SECURITY BUILDING IMMEDIATELY." the intercom boomed over our heads. Now this wasn't normal.

I got off the four by four and ran, with alexa on my heals. We walked in as some of the others that were closer walked in behind us. There was a man pointing for shift managers to go one way and section leaders to go another. This is where alexa and I had to split up. She touches my arm as she heads in the opposite direction. I wasn't going to the room I normaly stood watch in but a smaller briefing room with a screen. A guy named jeramiah stood in front of us. He was one of jeff's long time friends from back in the day when he worked with the stars. I never saw him around much because he was always leaving and coming back with whatever survivors he found. He would always be gone for months at a time. When he was here, he took over for the camera/communicating side of security so jeff could have a break.

I expected him to turn off the lights but the screen was bright enough he didn't have to. "ok early this morning we had some issues. I didn't think anything of it and you don't really see it because its off screen." he states as some people were still coming in and sitting down. I think there was twelve of us all together. He flips on a video, a watch is standing slightly off camera and a arm reaches behind him and pulls him completely off camera. "do we know what it was" some asks. "no" Jeramiah continues talking, say that the other two guards disappeared about an hour ago and now were having to send out search parties. We spend about an hour just listening to him talk. "our monitoring on the camera's is going to have to step up. So I need all of you in thoes rooms." he orders and we all stand and walk to room where the cameras are.

I walk in to mine and stand behind the young guy on the station that I'm taking over. He looks up at me and stands automaticaly. Its around ten so I have no idea long I'm going to be sitting here. Jeramiah walks in and paces behind each of us looking at our onscreen cameras. I was having my watches report in so I didn't have time to turn an ask him any questions. This has never happened before so I can see why they're so adiment about this.

"is there any new development on the watches" Jeramiah asks as he paces. He get a few responses and I answer 'all clear here too'. I looked up to see a search party walk across my view in camera and off screen. "how far are they going to go out" I ask him, "at least a mile mabey two, if he's wounded or zombiefied he won't get far. We're more then likely to find a body then him alive" jeramiah stated what we were all thinking. This was going to be load of fun. Of course this is me being scartastic.

After lunch it seemed to quite down a bit. They let us all go take a cat nap while some of the guys under us with a little experience took over. But its dark now, so jeramiah and jeff wants all section leaders and shift managers back on. This really sucks. They didn't find any bodies, there is still one search party out and I'm checking on the now. "Out search party radio check" I said looking for response. I waited a few second then repeated. "Out search party radio check" I repeated still no answer. Shit this isn't good. As I look up to my camera theres a blip meaning movement. I stare at it for a second.

The camera itself is way up in the tree and has a main view of the gate. "Jeramiah, I think we have a situation" I stated, "everyone check your watches" jeramiah said, I look back up to the screen to see a bush get chopped away, two people move across it. Our generators are right there inside of it. "two of my watches" someone said, "three of mine" said another. "I got some missing on mine too" someone else said. "shit, what in the hell were these young cats doing" jeramiah said as he stood behind me looking at the cameras.

As I spotted an actual person all the lights shut off and down went every camera in the room. "what the fuck" someone screamed. "everyone don't panic. Report to the armory and arm yourselves" Jeramiah stated. We all rushed out of the room. Flashlights shown everywhere as everybody made they're way downstairs and to the armory. "shh shh everyone quite. Shut up" we were told as we moved though grabbing a gun. An this is the one time I wish I owned my own. I grabbed a gun and walked out.

I walked up to jeff as he walked out of another room. "trisha is that you" he asked I shown the light on my face. "jeff yea" I said, "stay close to me" he said as he grabbed the collar of my shirt. And we headed out of the building out the back. He still had a radio on him. "does that work" I almost whisper. "no, something blocking all frequency." she said looking back at me. "I got to find reggie….what the" he said as I look over his shoulder. Looking up I could see ropes dangling and people coming over the all. There's a lot of them. he ran into the building where reggie would be. I look back at the wall, I can't hear any shots but there bodies being falling as they came closer to us. People were somewhat scrambeling instead of trying to hide "shit shit shit" I said. "shhhh girl" jeff said then pulled me into the door of a building i didn't see what.

Jeff does the look before we make it around the corner and head for another room. There's no one in the building yet. "I told her to hide in the frigde if anything goes wrong. Were getting outta here" he said as I followed though the back door and into the kitchen.

We get to the fridge and jeff bangs on the door. "Reggie its me" he said. I guess she recognizes it immediately because she opens it and her and alexa are standing inside along with a few other women and children. Jeff looks over them. "ok come on and stay close together" he orders Reggie hugs onto him for a minute then lets go and we make it to the front of the building. I sat next to him looking out the front door. Looking across the street you could see teams of two weaving in an out shooting. Some of our guys are shooting back. Then there's a scream behind us, "it's a tactical extraction, I can get one an we could…" I only half heard what he said, jeff bolts out the door. HE takes about three long steps then is shot down. "Daddy" reggie scream I go to grab her but she's already out the door. What in the hell was he thinking.

Who ever they were they didn't see us. So I grab onto the collar of the woman next to me just like jeff did me moments before. "ok come on" I said as I pulled them back through our cafeteria. I could only put them back in a safe place and go and find jeramiah to see if he has a way out. Of this. I lead them back into the garden, there a hole in the ground for storage I could put them in there an cover it.

They followed me and that's what I did, "what about you" Alexa asks looking up at me worried. "I'll be fine" I said and I knew she hated thoes words, she stands up out of the hole as im bending down and she hugs me something fierce. I have to pry her off of me. "alexa, stay here" I almost yelled at her. I could tell she was freaking out and I know she would be no help to me right now.

As I pulled a table over the hole I Saw movement outside the plastic covering of the garden. Hitting the deck I hit it kind hard so I grunted. They heard me so I moved behind the plants as they came in searching for whatever. The walked in and over to the table that I moved on top of the hole but they didn't see anything or me so they moved on.

I waited a minute after they left then left the garden myself. If I was going to do this it was going to have to be quick. I moved alongside of he building glad I was wearing dark colors because I blended in with the night a little better. As I ran I didn't see much, I didn't want to see. I could hear women and men screaming but the screams were cut off by a muffled one then nothing. I kept hearing this whistling sound over and over again as I ran on the outside of the town. Close to the wall hoping they wouldn't see me. I stopped at the front gate to see its wide open.

Some one grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the door the covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. "shut up, its me" I knew who it was I turn and hugged him in relief. "josh, jeff he's. I don't…" he put his finger over my mouth and pulled me away from the door. He pulled me to a ditch and laid down in it. He was breathing really hard. "I killed two of them, but I don't know how many there is" he said then sat up a little to look around. "alexa and a few others are in the garden hiding. We have to go back for them" I said he gives me this really worried look. I have a look kind of pleading for him to help me help them. "I can't I…I don't" he said then looked at me again. "we have to do something" I said then he placed his arms around me and I start to sob into his chest. Everything we had, everything and everyone I've known for the past few years is either dead or dieing. There wasn't anything I could do about it and I felt helpless. Allmost ashamed that i wasn't with them.

We laid there for a good twenty minutes, when I rolled over to josh. "we're not going to make it on what we've got. We have to get in there. I know they haven't found them, I feel it" I stated in a long drawn out sentence. He dosn't look at me he just kind of stares. There wasn't any sound but commands being shouted. I guess after they caught the majority of the group they must have tried to clear every building. There's no way the would have found alexa though just no way.

"come on" Josh said as he stood. I followed him to the wall. As we looked up a truck of ours was being driven out of the base. Then another and another, I could see a few men outside I could only guess what else was in them. We ran along the outside of the wall, I guess josh knew of a hole or something. When we stoped I couldn't tell which part of the town we were at. "I've been telling the contruction workers this log was loose for weeks now" he said as he pulled it outward. I saw he was struggling and decided to help.

Josh took out his gun and we pulled back the log. Then laid down on the ground and no one noticed us. There was so many of them, I could see them through the crack of the building. "come on" he said grabbing onto my arm and we made a mad dash for the dome of the garden. As we walked in the door carefully first thing we saw was all the over turned plants and dirt everywhere. The table wasn't moved though but it didn't go untouched. Josh moved the table and I opened up the doorway. I couldn't see anyone, then something was shot into my shoulder. I looked down to see small dart. "josh run" i said hearing my voice I sounded funny, I fall to my knees. I wasn't completely out but I was fading and quick to. I looked to see josh get stopped at he door. As my back hit's the ground, the wind gets knocked out of me uncontrollably and that hurt like hell.

"this one is fighter" Some man said standing above me. "come on lets get these two out with the rest. I told you someone would come back for them" somebody said walking in. My arms was picked up then I was on my feet and thrown over a shoulder.

AS I was being carried away my vision was going out. I couldn't move to well so struggling was out of the question. I blinked really hard trying to wake my self up, he carried me past a line of people, some of them I recognized. As I bounced up an down I could feel it completely taking me over. Sounds completely faded vision went…I love you Casey.


	19. Chapter 19: Casey & Rayla

**Casey- **

**starts off at the convo she gets to have with trisha before the tactical take over. **

* * *

Today was going to be a good day. Today was going to be a good day after I get to talk to Trisha. Its the only thing I could keep telling myself. ITS SO FUCKING BORING WITHOUT HER. I know I have meaning on the ship. Its my job to try and spot signs of life on land. That what snipers do beside shooting stuff. It was one of the easiest jobs in the crew of thirty people that manned this ship. Which was the bare minimum.

Sitting at the table I talked to one of the guys I didn't know all that well. I made it point to try an get to know them. At least some of the crew stayed on the ship. They're mind set was 'stay off land stay safe'. Reasonable but I can't really stand being stuck on either. I'm just glad I get a break for the long run. Which will be about a month. Then its back out to sea an my baby comes with me for the next short run. Its too bad we don't pick up more snipers. We still only have a crew of about 12. Which isn't a lot. So a few of us are stuck on land with longer watches and the others get on and off the boat like me.

"so what are you going to do when you get back" paul asks, he doesn't know that I have a girlfriend, and I think I've been talking to him for to long. He's taken some of my statements for flirting. "going to have lots of se…fun" I started to say but stopped myself. He smiles and looks up, "you've got a call. Its trisha" some guy said standing behind me. I shoot up out of my seat and run for the door. "thanks" I yell back and make a mad dash for the stair well to the radio room or whatever its called.

Hauling ass because I'm so excited and sit down. I wait a minute or so to calm my breathing so I can talk. "Casey here" I say into the walkie. "hey baby" she replys. "HI LOVE" I'm sorry I couldn't contain myself. I'm on edge, and I want her so bad I could feel it in my stomach just from hearing her voice. "hows the sea life" she asks, knowing how badly I want to scratch an itch I can't get rid of. But she's figured out my code for 'this shit sucks'. "ehh…I didn't really get to do anything. But with all the entertainment on the boat I don't get bored" I reply then she laughs into the walkie and I have this huge grin growing across my face. "it won't be long, ya know spoiling is only going to last for a couple of days when you get back in… 48 hours and counting" she said, "2 weeks 4 days six hours and 30 no 31 mins we've been apart" I said and I could see her shaking her head in amusement in my own mind.

"what did you do yesterday" I ask her, because it was her day off and I didn't hear from her till now. We talk frequently, we used to talk everyday. But we can't tie up the line in case of an emergency. She tells me about this old movie and I sit in listen to it all. I hope they play it again, its one of thoes romantic movies. She loves it when I quote them. I always get some after. I know I must sound like a horn dog, but I really love this girl. She's a first for me.

"so case?" trisha said cutting me off from my really nice daydream of a very sexual memory. I can tell by her tone its turning into somewhat of a serious talk. "Whats up baby gurl?" I said and she's answers back pretty quickly. "I was thinking when you got back, we could have that talk with josh and jill" she said and I knew exactly what she was talking about. I set the mic down and walk out of the room for a second and scream. "dam when women get something in their head they don't let it go" I said as a guy passes me. He nods then keeps walking. I collect myself, I don't want a baby. Let alon the thought of someone else inside of her infuriated me even if it was josh and he's been there since the beginning.

I collect my self even further. Deep breaths deep breaths, "well baby I think we should wait a little while longer. Till you find someone to replacement for you at the security center and you have a higher position and untill we find a sniper to replace me" I stated and there's a long pause. "ok" she said sounding really irritated. "baby don't be mad" I was trying to make up now. Why does she want a kid so bad, I just don't think its safe. Then the intercom turns on and the captain calls for and all hands. "well I have to go now" I said into the mic. "ok, I love you and I miss you" she said in the sweetest tone possible but I can still hear the irritation. "I love you and I miss you too" mine sounded more like 'please don't be mad at me' and then I kiss the mic several times so she can hear it but the intercom goes off again. I hang up and walk upstairs.

Everyone was in the larger hanger bay standing around waiting for the XO who normally holds the all hands. Im standing there thinking that talk could have gone a little better, I would have started phone or radio sex if she hadn't have asked what…she asked. I'm still trying to calm myself down. I hope she doesn't do anything stupid or talks to josh and jill without me because she knows they would say yes.

The XO walks in minutes later, he looks slightly uneasy as if he doesn't want to say what he's about to tell us. "Ok everyone listen up" he said as he approached the front of the group. Everyone shuts up and turns to him. "there's a possible group of survivors, we're going to pick them up on the way home" there's a few sighs of disappoint and the XO continues. "I know I know. Jeff asked us if we could pick them up on our way, he got the message only a few minutes ago" he stated as we all looked up most of us giving him an irritated look. "It would take us longer to get to them then it would for them to go to the arcadia base." someone said trying to reach some kind of logic. The XO didn't by it though. "I'm just following orders" the XO said as he walked out of the room. Great adding twelve hours. Its time to go to bed for me anyways because I didn't get much sleep last night waiting on my call type deal. Damn I even sound delirious.

Next morning-

Laid in my rack after I woke up, it was cramped but without trisha it just felt empty. I know its morning we got to the spot where we would find the stranded people. I heard some guys talking, I wasn't angry anymore because we were helping them. "come on, tristian needs help" someone said as I practically being pulled out of my rack. I look up to see it's the captain. Why does he always have to make runs himself, can't he send some lackie to do this.

I slip into my cargo pants that already has most of my gear grabbing my 50. Cal. Yes I still have the same gun I started learning with. The walk out of the berthing. I make it up to the deck and stop at the door. Tristian trying to see these guys on the coast. I walk up to him pat him on the shoulder. "I got it" I say he tuns slowly and hands me the larger binoculars. "good theres no way I'm to be able to see them" he said then walks away. I look to my right to see the away team waiting on a bearing to go off of. I use the binoculars and spot about ten people it took me a while but then again I had to go back over the coast twice. Can't tell what sex, but it doesn't really mater. Most people can handle a few hours on the ship which is about what we have left. I call over the radio to the shore team what their berring is and walk off the top deck.

Now I have to report to the CO, which takes all of five minutes. Standing on the bridge is always relaxing being able to see everything. A snipers dream perch. "Can I go an sleep till we get back" I asked the capt as he logs something into the on board log. "yea sure" he looked distracted a little. "what's going on" he stated, "nothing for you to worry about. Go ahead and get some rest" he said, I shrug my shoulders and walk off the bridge.

I head for my hiding spot, only two people know where to find me sometimes but they normaly don't come and get me unless theres an emergency. I get to the crates, and find the one with the extra matreses. WE use the freightor for extra storage, which this is the only good thing about being on the ship. Because I can hide.

I climb onto the mattress and fall asleep.

When I wake up the first thing I notice is the sound of no engines. WE'RE HOME. I scream in my head and run out of the crates and between the rest. I make my way up the back of the ship to the top deck not stopping because I still had all my gear. As I walked along the top deck I saw a watch walking in the distance. Which is wired because we don't have watches on the ship even when were home. I knelt down, looking though the scope of my 50 cal I could tell he wasn't one of our guys. Ok Weird. I duck behind a crate and look across the land to see no lights coming off the beach though the fog.

Weirded out again because there's normally a fire and people on the beach greeting their loved ones. I get this real bad uneasy feeling. The watch is walking in my direction. He's in all black and he's wearing a Helmet? Then I remembered Claire telling me about how she got helmets with walkies in them from umbrella guards. "you've got to be kidding me" I said allowed.

I take a look at my mediate surroundings. There's a life boat dingie thingies I can get into and hide. And then lower when the I'm clear to. The watch doesn't walk close enough so I move and then I hop into the boat. It jerks a little under the pressure. But I lay still in case someone saw me. Damn it why did I have to sneak off and hide away for so long. Now I'm really hiding. I looked up to see some more people with helmets walking around, then more and even more. If I don't go now there's no telling how long I could be stuck here.

As they all disappear again I start to lower the boat/dingie. It takes a while because I have to do it by hand. Just my luck I jump into the broken one. I hit the water and Patel till I get far enough away that if I'm making enough noise they won't hear me. Even If they've spotted me it would take them a min and I could take them out before they got close enough.

I didn't realize how far away the ship was till I noticed I was still only about two football fields away. An I still had at least two more to go. I could see people on the beach, but I'm guessing they're aren't that many because they haven't got my people of the boat yet if they even plan to do that or did it earlier. What the hell is going on and I hope Trisha is ok.

Another 10 minuets goes by and I'm close enough to take shots that'll count. The waves are pretty big and are bobing enough to hide me. Even if it is one of their guys I don't think any one will be he wiser. I would have enough time to get to the beach and into the brush before anyone noticed me.

Ok 50 yards, I can do this. I lay down on the edge so my foot is in the very cold water my 50 cal at my shoulder. There's two of them and no one else. I inhale and exhale deeply. Only thing that going through my mind is get to trisha make sure she's ok. I have to. I inhale and exhale again just as the dingie rises to the peak of the wave and I could see they spotted me but they're dead in my sights. I'm at the top long enough to take two quick shots I bob down and back up again to see that their down. I rush to the back of the boat turn on the engine and take off to the beach.

I pull the boat ashore. Then run to see the two dead bodies land where I saw them. It was close so any novice sniper could have made thoes. They were in the same uniform as he people on the boat. This is bad this is really bad. I stand over them but the sound of a jeep coming my way . I know this isn't a good scene to be found with. I snatch a walkie off of one of them and hide in the brush, quick enough to see the jeep pass me. I don't stop to watch I just take off towards the woods running with all I've got left.

As I make the tree line I slow down to a jog. My legs and lungs are burning and I didn't feel it till I started to slow down. Once I got a few feet into the trees I stopped. I wouldn't be of any help to anyone if I was extremely tired. So I kneald and looked though my binoculars to see if there was any one walking around in the woods. Ok two down a hundred or more to go. Its cool I'm totally prepared to take on an army of super soldiers by my self. Ok now I'm just freaking out calm down.

There's no one in the woods. At least not as far as I could see. I know I'm close to arcadia because I can tell by some of the marking on the trees. Green for roving ground watches blue for tree. I had a one up on these people, I knew my home and they didn't. Its too bad we didn't have tunnels or else I would be golden on getting in and getting people out of the town. For now I'll just stick to keeping a good eye out.

As I'm climbing the tree I slip and fall a few steps but I catch myself. I look down, I'm a ways up and if I would have fell…well lets not get into that right now. Lets just say I made to the top already and is ready for some my training to show it actualy worked. I turn back on the walkie. There's chatter but I don't understand a word of it so I turn it off. I look over to the town to see no movement. It looked abandoned. Mabey they knew they were coming, mabey she got out. Not seeing a single soul still made me uneasy. There wasn't even any of thoes guy with the helmets. The only other places they could be was inside. But there was no way to know for sure.

God I must have been up in this dam tree for hours, its starting to get dark. I won't be able to see the town because there's no electricity. So I got down from the perch and sat down for a little bit and readjusted myself. I started walking towards the town. This went against all my better judgement but there was nowhere else to go.

Walking down the street was almost unbearable. It really is abandoned. My hopes are somewhat gone as I walk though the lifeless town. Their gone their all gone and I don't know what to do.

"I thought we caught everyone" someone said allowed. I turn to see who when I see a male standing there talking to another as they walk out from between the buildings. One is holding up a gun. "We're out of tranks. Don't" said the other as they walk towards me and he pushed his hand down. I turn to run but four more step out of the shadows. "damn she's got a 50. Cal. I'm sure boss is going to love this one" said another. I drop the gun because I'm lighter on my feet without it and make a mad dash for the opening they left me. "GET HER" one yells.

I'm running so hard I didn't pay attention where I was going. When I get from between the building I look up to see im in the houses. Shit I could lose them in there but how was I going to get into one, most of the windows were to high or had screens on them. All except alexa's.

I could hear their boots pounding on the pavement and their close. I make a hard right heading for mine and alexa's duplex. "WHERE'D SHE GO" one yelled. "SPLIT UP" yelled another. Im wieving in and out of all them. Ours was somewhat in the middle so it was in a good spot I think. If they don't see me go in they'll have to look though them all till they found me and by then I'll be long gone.

"THERE" shit one saw me. I duck between two houses when I'm pushed and I slam against a wall. I regain my composer and start to take off but I'm too late. Something hard slams against the back of my head and I'm amediatly on my knees. There's isn't anything I could do but curl into the tightest ball I can as they start to kick and hit me repeatedly. "WE know what you DID" one says. There's grunts and pain surges though my rib cage as one of my arms slip. Then my back, and now my arms are open. I feel a couple of kicks to my stomach and a few to my head mainly face. An i could feel myself start to black out. Pain, I can barely move or it hurts to.

This wasn't how I pictured things going. I hear one of them spit on me as they stop and someone else walk up. "didn't she tell you not to damage any of them" he said. I would look up but I honestly can't move. I try to breath but I'm sure my ribs are broken and I start to cough up blood. "get her to the camp. I'll deal with you guys later. Make sure your outside of my tent.." he said "but she…" one of the guys tries to intrupt. "IF YOU WERE ANY KIND OF REAL MAN YOU WOULD HAVE USED LIGHT FORCE AND JUST KNOCKED HER OUT" he said and I hear a few thuds and grunts mixed in between his words. I'd tried to sit up but my eyes go heavy….

* * *

Rayla- 28 hours earlier.

This is going to be one of the best mission I will ever go on. I can see it going almost perfectly already. AS I land I land little harder then I planed and stumble forward. I look up to see the rest of the team on their way down also. We're all on the beach. We figured it would be the best place seeing as how it was the best mode of long distance travel since we didn't know what all was in the woods.

I collect my parachute as the rest of my team lands and I roll it into a big ball. I walk up to the brush and set it between some bushes. I watch as the plane flys off into the distance. Byant rolls up his parachute and I look up to see Yates doing the same. Jaun follows and ingram lands last.

Taking out the giant PDA I look at where we are compared to the town. AS I figure things out the guys gather around me to lazy to pull out their own. "we're here" I point to a spot about 10 miles down the beach. "I don't want to get turned around in these woods so It'll prob be best to stay on the beach till we get close" I say then set the map to tracking our distance from the town so it'll beep when we get close enough. Neat little trick huh?

We must have walked for at least an hour. Saw no signs of human life but my PDA started beeping. I took it out to see where we were. It said two miles then we would be directly across from the town. I thought first to set up a route for each one of the guys. We'll circle around take note of everything they had then meet up on the other side and head out a few miles and set a starting point for the camp.

"Yates you and ingram go this way" I stated pulling my finger along a few lines of the map. "and byant, otto you go this way, jaun you come with me" I said as I looked up at all of them. They rogered an took out their PDA's as their matched up with mine. Juan was good at spotting little things, so was I. It was best that we went together. I figured post up from a good spot and just watch what they do till we get a good feel for their daily routine.

"remember, right now this Is only recon. I know we could probly do a lot of damage and get things done by ourselves but I have a feeling a lot of these people would get hurt. So recon. Remember recon" I try to reinstate, pound it in their head because the tend to get trigger happy. "ok we got it boss" Otto states with a little bit of cocky ness. And we all take off in opposite directions.

I walk straight off the beach and to what looks like the front doors of the town. Stopping at the tree line I notice some of the watches walking around. There's a small dirt road. I can't see yet but I'm sure its there. As I hear movement in the trees I look up to see a watch, holding a sniper rifle. "oh this is going to be a blast" I said juan looks at me and smiles. As we move throughout the woods around the town I count several watches and cameras. Its becoming night fall so we head to where everyone should meet up.

Where I picked ended up being a clearing. Convenient that it was big enough. "everyone else should be arriving within the hour" I state. The cargo plane landed on a highway about 4 hours ago further inland. They're on radio silence so we won't know that they're here till we see them breach the trees. Were about and hours walk away from the town a good ten miles so there's no way they're going to notice us. But the hours walk could easily be a short drive. We're supposed to have trucks and four wheelers, all kinds of equipment. So I don't for-see anything going wrong, we'd have to fuck up royally.

Looking over the list the PDA compiled for us from what we found around the town, seeing that there is a lot to take care of. Watches cameras they've even got a generator. Which when you think about it if we move in at dusk, no lights will do some damage to any plan they might have. So tonight we set up, Tomorrrow night we take them out. I correct myself, capture them.

While we were waiting, what sounded like a long range transmission comes over my radio. Sounds like a ship. I look up to see a few truck making they're was though the woods and breach the tree line. "come on guys lets get to work." I state, I've got to think of a way to get that ship.

As soon as most everyone is out, up and running I move so I could better see the camp sitting on a boulder not to far away from them. There's already a perimeter up with cameras attached to them. "hey you four come here" I said as I they pulled out a heavy box out of the back of the truck. They let it hit the ground and walk over to me. "I think I heard a ship earlier on one of these frequencies. Can you get it up and try and make contact as if your stranded" I asked them plotting and looking at them for an answer. One nods yes. "good, here's my idea" I start to say. "This ship obviously goes out and collect people then brings them back by boat. Act like your stranded get on the ship and take control. You think you can do that" one nods yes but another look skeptical. "But with four" he asks. "no dumb ass take at least ten. Help finish with your set up here then move out " I ordered , "should we drive out a ways" one turn and asks. "yea that's a good Idea" I state, he smiles and gets back to work. I sit back and watch as my camp is built.

**Next morning-**

I woke up to the sounds of nothing but woods. I didn't really like camping but I bet this was a bit better the what I was about to put hundred or so people though. I step out of my tent and look around. There ae several pins, a few small cages just in case they have dogs or they get rowdy. There the main tent and a van with plenty of cameras set up. There's a few other tents an smaller one manned ones scattered everywhere. I walk into my main tent to see the boys are already up and running the show.

"I got a couple of my men watching seeing when they change shifts on watches an such" Bryant stated as he looked up at me from the holographic map. "good, have a few brought back for interrogation. Don't get noticed though I don't want them to completely know were here till we move in." I state two of the boys rogger back and pick up some radios. "how are our guys on the beach" he stated, "cold mainly, I think the ship will get there in the hour." Yates said then went back to looking over maps. "good, let me know when they do. And when our first few detainees get here. I want to talk to them myself." I said as I walk back out the tent and let them do their thing.

I walk around for a minute an look at some of the guys horse playing and wrestle mainly because their bored. I walk up to the group, their crowed around two guys that are fighting. A few of them stop chanting and look up at me. I don't reallu care as long as they can get the job done tonight. Bored with that and walk on to the van.

In the van juan is sitting next to another random soldier. "so whats up" I ask juan and he looks up. "nothing, everything is normal. I thought it would all be different. They're actualy pretty organized" he stated as he looked at the cameras. You could tell which ones were our because of the umbrella logo. Then there was the ones without so you could see what they see. As I'm starring at the camera I see a guard walk slightly off screen then is pulled off by an arm. "you've got to be kidding me" I said as juan looks up to see what I saw. "is there any way to clean that up" I ask him, "no" he said. "I want to talk to that guard" I state as walk out of the van.

About thirty minutes go by and a soldier come back with one of their guards unconscious. I walk over to the as he draws a small crowd. As I walk though the step out of the way. He drops the body of the man on the ground. I don't know if he ment to kill him or not. I look up at the soldier and he looks back at me surprised. I turn to walk away but turn back in frustration.

"IF ANY OF THEM, ANY OF THESE PEOPLE GET HURT TONIGHT, YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO ME. SINCE THIS MISSION IS CONSIDERED A TOP PORIOTY WAR SITUATION I'M AM YOUR JUDGE AND JURY. ANY DISOBEYED DIRECT ORDER IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH REMEMBER THAT" I yelled, some of them looked at me shocked. The guy that retrieved their watch looked at me then looked away rolling his eyes. I walked up to him slammed him on the ground and held him there. "YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT SOLDIER" I asked he shook his head no. "WELL I SUGGEST YOU GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER. I'M NOT HAVING ANY MORE MISTAKES HAPPEN ON MY WATCH" I state as pick him up and slam him back down letting him go.

Standing I storm off to my tent. I pass ingram on the way who has this big grin going. "they got picked up by the boat. The boat will be here some time in the middle of the night" he stated, I nodded as he continued to walk with me. "Cut off their long range transmission. Tell the guys on the boat to commence take over. I want them to have complete control by the time they get here. Come and get me before dusk, you take lead im taking a nap" I order. "roger that" ingram said then ran in the opposite direction. I crawl into my tent and lay down. My eyes are shut before and im out before I could even start counting sheep. That what I get for not sleeping in two days.

"Kale, Get up Kale. We got Dusk in Thirty" I look up to see juan sticking his head though the zipper of my tent. I look down to see my boots still tied up and on. "Cut off all transmission. IS everyone ready to move out" I ask him, he nods and I shoe him off. I grab my all black jacket and get out of the tent. Juan runs though the camp yelling out orders. I walk straight through the camp to the van.

I sit on the edge as I look over the guy getting in trucks so they wouldn't have to take the hour long hike. "head set" I said as he hands me one. Its wireless thank god. Juan joins me then ingram Yates runs up and stands behind them Bryant follows. "ok, your all set up for and attack point right" I ask they all nod their faces full of excitement. "redeemer no live rounds" I said as I looked up at them.

We all knew when and where we were going to start our attack. The cue I'm guessing was the light going out then we'd move in. As everyone loaded up I looked around, oncei saw the last straggler get I I put two fingers uo in the air for us to move our and I sat back down on my four wheeler and took off.

We were about a mile away from the town when we all split up to attack from different directions. "ok, only take out the ground and tree watches. As I we approach I catch a few of them out of the corner of my eyes. I get off shut off the four wheeler. I take out my hand held trank and shoot the first guard I saw. I see two more of my team came up behind me shooting off tranks.

My team was to go in first, take out a line straight to the generators for the signals. There were ten soldiers with me. We made our way trough, the tree snipers were easy. We saw most of them before they saw us so we got to the wall no problem. I threw a rope over the wall and looked at the rest of my team as the three of the crowed around me expecting I would need help. I could hear it, their generator was loud and right on the other side. If I didn't land on top of it I was going to be pretty dam close. "you go first, take out anyone close. You come up behind me and watch my back" I ordered then moved.

As I climbed the wall I could hear a sniper trying to warn the his superiors that there was something going on and that he saw me and wasn't sure if he should take me out. I turned, and shot him. He sort of hunced over, I continued to climb till I was up and over the wall. I landed behind the guy I sent over first. HE jumped at the sound of my landing. There was a rope he left but I found no reason to use it.

I shook my head then walked over to the two giant machines. I couldn't see their main street from here. They weren't in a state of panic yet but that wouldn't last long. I cut two main lines and listened as power shut down across the town. Guard ran up to us, but they were taken out by two quick shots of the guy I had watching my back. I look up and nodded. "GO GO GO " I said into my radio. I looked down the wall to see my men come up and over the wall.

The town was in a scramble. Some people ran around with their heads cut off. I walked through shooting every other step I was reloading my weapon. By this time I was standing in the middle of four tall buildings. My men ran around me shooting people fell by the group as we move through like a a swarm. They were shooting at us, but it was very ill effective because of the upgraded suits we wore. Even the helmets were bullet proof.

I stood an watched untill saw a man run out of the building about to jump one of mine. I shot him down, then the woman that came out after him. Too easy. Within in 15 minutes of us getting into the town we had taken it. I took off my helmet and started walking down the street. Bodies littered the sidewalk, hung out of windows and spread before me. If on first glance you didn't know what was going on when you walked in you'd think it was a massacre.

"building 1, 3, 6, 7 and 4 on this side are all clear. We still have movement between the houses and two of the building there." a guy said walking up to me, I took out my PDA and marked each of thoes buildings. Another soldier came and stood behind him. "you go get my four wheeler, you make sure thoes building get cleared" I ordered. They ran off, "get these buildings all cleared out, gets these people lined up, I want the men separated from the women" I called out over the radio. Immediately the men who weren't doing anything started getting to work.

Having the bodies lined up was done withing the next thirty minutes. We even scoped out and found a bunch of wemon and children in what looked like a garden dome hiding. I looked up to see two people being carried across the street an placed with two groups, must have been a maele and a female. "GET THOES TRUCKS IN HERE" I yelled, some of the men turned a few ran out of the town.

As I walked down the street I looked at some of the people. All if not most of them were military. So this was a military hot spot. Ingram walked up to me. "all clear here, and ready to move out" Bryant said standing next to me looking over the complete carnage. "ok good, lets get them packed up and back to the camp." I said as I saw the trucks pull in down the street.

They piled them up in the trucks and I got on my fourwheeler. "leave a few guys here, just in case we missed someone" I state, he rogers. "I'll stay behind with them myself" he said I smile and nod then take off. ,

It takes a total of two hours to get everyone here. We even had to build three extra pins for them, there was so many people. IT was the middle of the night, I wasn't tired by all means so I decided to walk around. I walked between some of the pin just to see if some of them were awake. They were heavily guarded, with live rounds and I've heard a few go off already. "I think's she's their commander or something" some in one of the pins said. I walked up to the Soldier watching them. "have they given you any problems" I asked him, he nods his head no. as I go to walk away, I'm yanked back and pressed hard against flesh and fence.

"Lets US GO" he yelled. His arm was big, and I knew I could take him. Several gaurds by now had rushed to my aid and was holding muzzles to his head. "I'll Snap her neck" He screamed, he's in a state of panic and I don't really blame him. I grab onto his wrist, pull myself out and whip his wrist around so he pinned up against the fence and screaming in pain. I get close to his ear.

"they wouldn't have made me commander of this mission if they didn't think I could take of myself." I say into his ear, I looked at his size and as big as he was It was pathetic to see him in tears almost crying. I let go sort of tossing him back into his pin. The people behind im catch him, I hear one say 'that was incredibly stupid' as I continue to walk away. My soildiers go back to what they were doing and I walk into the main tent.

"Any news on the ship" I ask as I look at my watch to see its almost 2 am. "yes, our men have full control" juan stated as he stood upright. "have you talked to main command" I asked, "They just called, they wanted to talk to you" he continued. I looked over at ingram who was holding a satellited phone and held it up for me to take.

"sir we have all the captives should I get them ready for transport" I asked him, "no, there's been a change of plans. Have a part of your crew man the ship to austrailia for remodeling. We will have it back up there, to colloect more people. You and your crew stay there for about a week's time then come home. We will send someone to replace you." he ordered, "yes sir" I said then hunng up the phone. "get comphy boys were staying another week." I said then look up at their fface as they noticed the disappointment in mine. "go back back to the town and get blankets and make sure we have enough food to last us and our captives. I don't want them dying on our watch and us getting the shit for it" i ordered. Then juan walked out of the tent barking orders. "get a head count i want to know how many we have here. some one else get in contact with that boat and let them know whats going on. They might have to use that crew" i stated then walked to the back of the tent and sat down. "send a request for more suplies" i stated rubbing my forehead. "have them send tracking bracelets" i continued to order. This is going to be a long week.


	20. Chapter 20: Reggina, Rayla & Trisha

**Reggina- Inside pin the next morning.**

I couldn't sleep, after I woke up. I don't know how long I was out but it was long enough for them to get the entire town here. Where ever this was. I don't know what I was thinking when I ran after my dad. Trisha and Alexa was in the same pin with me. I don't know how many of them there are but I know there's a lot. They tried to separate most of the women from the children but decided to put a few of the women with them so they could keep them calm. The sun was up when I woke up, that stuff they shot us with must have been strong.

Im tired and cold even though they were considerate enough to give us blankets. The ground was hard and cold. I flat out didn't want to be here. The first chance I get, I'm running. Chances are they would probly kill me. Wouldn't be the worst thing to happen in this miserable life.

I looked up as another four wheeler drove through the pins they had us locked up in. There was someone on the back of it. It stopped about five feet away from my pin. Two guards rushed over and picked the person off the back up. They were dragging what could have only been a girl in our direction. "STOP" I heard someone scream in the distance. There was too many people in the way so I couldn't see the person that yelled and was walking in their direction. They started talking, who ever she was she wasn't happy.

The two guards carrying the girl turned and pointed, I looked to see what to see a jeep coming into the camp. There were a few more words and then they dragged her over to my pin and threw her inside. Alexa was the first one to the girl. I got up and walked over, as we knelt down next to her and turned her over she was half unconscious going in and out, badly beatin. So bad…. "oh my GOD CASEY" Alexa almost screamed as she pulled her into her lap so she wouldn't be completely on the ground. "SOMEONE HAND ME A BLANKET" she was still screaming.

I took two steps away to see a girl give up hers. Then someone offered to share their because it was big enough. I walked back over and we wrapped her in the blanket trying to get her warm. "Oh my god" ALexa said over and over again. "thoes bastards" I said looking up at a guard who looked at us sympathetically. I could tell he felt just as bad as he looked. I stood and walked over to him.

"Your getting a kick out of this aren't you?" I stated he just looked at me. "you think your all big bad an tough beating a woman don't you" I stated as he turned and pointed to something going on in the distance. "our commander just said if she dies they die" he said in a solemn voice like revenge would be taken for us. When I really wanted to pound his face in. When I looked past him again I heard that same voice and it yelling at the men sitting in the jeep. I watched as one was yanked out by his collar and thrown to the ground with so much force he slid a few feet. Dam they must be wicked strong. "Reggie" alexa called out and she rushed back to her side. I almost wanted to stay and get a good look at their commander but alexa sounded panicked.

"she was asking for us" Alexa said then looked back down but she was already asleep again. "I'll go see if I can wake up trisha" I said even though I didn't want to. I just couldn't see her like this. As I stood and walked though Trisha laid on the ground without a blanket still out cold. I sat down next to her and shook her shoulder a few times. She moaned, I could see her breath as it came out her mouth and disappeared. She was among the few who was affected by the trank that much and slept though the night into this morning. "TRISHA" I half yelled and she shot up, looked around for a second. Looked kind of shocked for a a few seconds there after. Once her breathing calmed and she could look me in the eyes, "Are you ok" I asked her, trying not to freak her out. "I'm cold and I have a killer head ache" she said then looked around again.

"Casey's here" I stated, "where?" she asked quickly and amediatly she perked up a little, then noticed the worry on my face. I grabbed her hand, and pulled her in casey direction. Once she saw alexa sitting with casey on her lap rocking back and forth an took off at a sprint, sliding in next to her. I walked over there an sat down.

"baby baby can you hear me. Baby please wake up" Trisha said, it didn't look as if she was going to. "want me to move" Alexa asked lightly. I looked up at trisha's face she wasn't crying but it looked as if she was about to. Trisa didn't hesitate, alexa lifted casey up so trisha could slide under her. I didn't notice right away but the entire time Trisha was holding onto her hand.

Alexa sat next to me and we sat in silence for moments there after. I check her pulse a few times it was there but it was weak. Minutes must have gone by I wasn't really paying attention. "mabey we should see how much damage they did" alexa said into my ear. By the look of casey's face I knew the rest of her would be just as bad.

Casey had a black eye, and one was swollen shut. I'm pretty sure she had a concussion, the entire side of her face was black and blue. She wasn't bleeding from her mouth but the was blood on her lips. "yea" I said as I looked up at trisha who now had a blank stare on her face and was rocking back and forth slowly and humming. She still hasn't cried, I don't know how she was able to hold it in at this point. I guess she was being as strong as she could. I wonder how far her mind was from here.

"trisha, were going to check the rest of her out" I said as I tried to get her attention. "here let me help" some one else said as I looked up I noticed it was Chelsea, she worked part time at the hospital helping the doctors so she saw some stuff like this but not much. Chelsea brought a blanket with her and we placed Casey on lightly. Trisha helped us move her and only sat inches away as Chelsea went to work.

I helped her lift Casey ans she lifted her shirt enough to take a look at her stomach. There was a bruise that covered her side, some of her stomach and stretched to her back. "she must have been laying on her side. And these bruises on her arms are defensive" Chelsey said as she felt over a few of her ribs lightly. "I don't think she's bleeding internally" she said going back to her stomach. One indented inward. "she could have only held them off for so long till her body gave out" Chelsea said then looked up at trisha wearily thinking she should've held back a little. Trisha was still gone though.

"help me turn her on her better side" Chelsae said, then alexa and I mostly held her up and on the side that wasn't as bruised as the other. Chelsea's eyes got big, I looked over slightly an saw that Casey's back was worse then her front. Trisha sobbed real hard once, and I looked up to see the few tears coming down her cheeks. Looking at casey, you could tell a few of the ribs were broken just by looking at them. There was a deep cut, "does anyone have any water" chealsy stood up and yelled. We slowly laid her back down.

"over here" Chelsea walked over to the fence, a guard said and handed her a bottle though it. "would you have any bandages" she asked and he nodded it was the same guy I yelled at. HE left then came back with an ace wrap and a fist full of gauze. Chelsea walked back over here. "ok were going to have to sit her up again" she said kneeling. We laid her back on her back light as possible. I looked up at her face as casey opened her eyes.

Casey's breathing was staggered, I looked to see she gripped trisha's hand trying to get her attention. "casey honey, we're going to have to sit you up" chealsey said, Trisha still didn't look down but she stopped crying for now. "Trisha" I said as I tried. "I'm here" trisha said. "look your going to have to lift her from her arm pits and shoulders. This is probly going to be really bad." she said and she looked at her like 'why are we doing it then' but somehow she knew we had to.

WE started to lift her and I could tell casey was holding in a scream. She breathed hard or tried to, it was really staggered, "ok, I was mistaken, she has hyper mobility in two ribs and only one is broken" Chelsea stated. Whatever medical term she used I didn't fully understand.

"ok casey I have to do this." chelsy handed me the ace wrap and trisha moved so she was holding her upper shoulder moving me and Alexa out of the way. Helpful but a little pushy I hope this didn't last. I held the ace wrap up to casey mouth and she turned an looked at me almost pleading. Chelsea saw. "you can go into shock" she explained. Then casey bit into the ace wrap. I didn't want to watch so I sat where I could see and supported Casey as much as possible. Alexa did the same but watched mostly.

Casey jerked, once, then screamed but it was muffled by the bandage. "im done its done" Chelsea said slightly panicked and out of breath. I looked around to see most eyes on us. Others looked away. Chelsea grabbed the wrap cleaned and put gauze over the cut then started wrapping her ribs up.

By the time she was finished casey was close to being out. Her breathing was a little slower but not by much. I looked away for a second then back to her as she weakly lifted her hand to trisha's face. Trish tilted her face into her bending down slightly then placed her hand over casey's. I sat back along with Chelsea and trisha. "there's isn't much else we could do but keep her warm and hope she survives." Chelsea said as stood and walked away. "yell for me" she said walking over to a group of wemon and sitting down in their blanket.

"she's alive" casey said weakly but I didn't understand the meaning behind it. "I saw …her" Casey continued. "saw who" trisha asked then looked up at me. "she's delirious, trish" I said as trisha noded no hard gripping onto casey's hand. "ra…" she said before she was out again. "WHO?" alexa said loudly and went to touch casey but trisha whipped her head up and gave her a stern look. "come on, they both need rest" I said as I placed my arms over Alexa's shoulders and stood her up.

"but who…I want to know who" alexa asked as we walked away. "she's just saying stuff" we sat down and hugged onto each other as she cried into my shoulder. I don't know if she was breaking down from the fact that she was here and casey was hurt or what she said. Could she really have been talking about my little sister? Could she have seen ray on the way in here? Impossible.

**

* * *

**********

Rayla

- as casey was bring brought in the campsite

"Whats going on" I asked as I stood out of my seat, the kid who rushed into my tent stood there panting. I stood and walked around to him. "WHAT?" I said grabbing onto the collar of his uniform. "They beat a girl" he said as he pointed outside his tent. I tossed him aside, not to hard but he definitely lost his balance.

Walking outside I looked up to see two guys carrying a female into the pin. "STOP" I yelled, they stopped and slowly turned to my direction. I started to walk to them but Bryant got in my way. "I can handle this" he siad, I looked at him. "get out of my way" I said as a crowd gathered around the girl and the two guy holding her. I was becoming infuriated. I gave him a stern look and he moved.

"who did this?" I asked and they didn't say anything at first. Then they pointed to a jeep coming into the camp with a hand full of guys. The men I told to stay behind and look out for the city. I looked down at the girl and she was very badly beaten. I couldn't get a good look at her face but at this point I didn't need one.

I walked up to the jeep as it stopped, I reached in and grabbed one of the men by his collar. HE was the only one who was smiling when they drove up. The others noticed me. I yanked him out of the truck an let go letting him slide across the ground. A male walked up to me, "they jumped her" he said standing behind me. He didn't have to say anything else. I walked over to the man laying on the ground to afraid to move and I kicked him feeling bones crunch as I do. "DO you like Being JUMPED" I half screamed, "if she dies you die and it won't be quick" I stated then walked away.

More then anything I wanted to get though their heads is fair treatment at least. As much as I wanted these people dead so I wouldn't have to worry about them. I didn't want to make their situation worse then what they already thought it was. I wanted them to like and grow to love umbrella so they could be of use to the company. In the direction that we were heading it wasn't looking that way.

I looked back at the pin to see a few girls tending to the girl. Bryant walked up to me looked at the man on the ground. "fix him up or whatever. I still want him working. Give them whatever they need" I said then kept walking back to my tent. I walked in and sat down. "I can't wait till we're outta here" I said as looked over the numbers now that we had a few more because the ship came last night. "get that ship to Australia" I said as someone came to say something to me. I looked up to see it was Otto. HE can tell I was pissed, so he didn't say anything and walked over to the radio to do what I was ordering.

The next morning was easier, we got the captives fed then fed ourselves. There's more then enough food in the town so we cleaned it out. Before we leave we're going to burn it down. Home command like the idea of leaving the ship here so their going to do it collect as many people as possible.

I feel like I'm running a prison camp though. Last night a few of the men tried to escape. Emphasis on tried, they were tazed and put back in the pin. Now the fence is eletrictfied, so if they touch it. Well I hope they don't touch it. I'm pretty sure they knew of me but most of them haven't seen me yet and I'd like to keep it that way.

The best thing I got going right now is that my replacement is going to be her tomorrow. I'll train him for a day then leave on the plane or helicopter he came on. God I don't want to be here, I can actualy say I feel bad for these people.

* * *

**Trisha- same morning**

"has she said anything else" I looked up to alexa sitting next to me. Casey was so uncomfortable last night and couldn't sleep she laid so her bad half was almost on top of me and her good side was on the ground. Her head rested on my chest and I wanted to wrap my arms around but I couldn't. Every time I tried she stared crying because she was in so much pain. I don't think she slept any, but she realized what I was trying to do so she wrapped her arm around my stomach. Her arm is hanging loosely now so I think she's asleep.

"no, she's hasn't said anything at all" I stated and looked up at her knowing it isn't what she wanted to hear. "did you eat earlier" she asked me holding a small package of something but I couldn't tell what. I nodded my head no, "But I'm not hungry" I said. "ok, I'll be over here if you need me" she said then stood. People want to help. I can tell they want to help a lot. Chelsey did all she could I know without her this morning could have been a lot worse.

"uummm huh mmm" Casey moan and moved a lot, "shh baby…shh. Baby your ok. Baby your ok" I said repeatedly as I tucked hair behind her ear then touched her back on her good side. "ouch…please stop" she said then started crying. I have never seen her so helpless and I never felt so helpless in trying to help her. I put one of my hands under my head and lifted my head up as much as possible. Looking at her face I could tell she was awake again. The swelling had gone down a little but she doesn't look any better. "baby tell me what I can do to help" I asked, she tilted her head upward and looked up at me but didn't say anything.

My cheek suddenly became cold as I didn't realize I was crying. She reached out from under the blanket and wiped one side of my face then the other. I don't know if it was reaction or if it was her, because she just put her head back down and closed her eyes. I looked to see reggie sit down. I kind of just wanted to be left alone with her. "I can sit behind you, an you can lay ur head my lap." reggie said and I sighed a little relife washes over me because she didn't want to know anything. I lift my head a little and she sits so my head is on her thigh.

"thank you" I said looking up at her. "ahhhh…trisha. Why…I don't wanna…go" Casey said we both looked down at her. Her breathing became staggered, I could feel her struggling for air. "Casey Wake up" I said as I put my hand on the side of her face. She did so almost instantly. She moved and winced in pain I guess. "what happened" she asked me. "You were talking in your sleep" I said. "oh…sorry" she said. She sounded so weak. As much as I wanted her to sit up and talk with me I wanted her to get some sleep to. Reggie reached around with a bottle and held it so she could drink.

Casey didn't fight her, she wrapped her lips around it and chugged some of the water down. I got a good look at her lips. They were dry and cracked. Reggie took the bottle way and she let out a small ahh and laid her head back down on my chest. "An you need to eat something" reggie said as I looked up at her. I had been so wrapped up in trying to keep casey comfortable and alive totally forgot about myself and surroundings. I told alexa I wasn't hungry but I know reggie wouldn't take no for an answer.

"here" reggie hands me a granola bar the same thing alexa tried to give me only moments ago. "thanks" I said without arguing with her. She's as much my big sister as is to ray and alexa. Casey moved again the rolled off me onto her good side. She winced and a stream of tears fell down her cheeks. "Help me up" she asked me. Reggie moved and I sat up one the blanket we were laying on.

As we lifted her so she was in a sitting position she tried her hardest not to cry. "Thank… you" she said staggered. Casey sat slumped and hugged her rib and it look as if she was trying to hold the contence of her stomach down. She titled to one side a little. "How…long have I been asleep" she asked us. I sat in front of her on my knees. "about 2 hrs. I know you were up most of the night" I stated, she nodded. "I knew there was a reason why I loved you" she said as clearly as she could then winced. I laughed, "I love you too" i said as I kissed her forehead. "do you remember what happened" I asked her, She looked down and to the left, Chelsea walked over and joins our little circle.

"since you sitting up I'm going to check you cut" she explained and pulled down the blanket in one side. "Cut, I have a…cut" she said and winced. "yea don't remember" Chelsea stated. Casey shook her head no as Chelsea started cleaning her then changed her bandages. Casey gripped onto my hand pretty hard. As Chelsea finished her grip loosened. Sighed really hard "Sorry" she said bringing my hand up to her face and rubbing the side of it against her cheek. "you need to be laying down" Chelsea said as she sat to our side. Reggie moved so I could return to her lap and I laid down. Casey moved so she could lay her head on my chest again.

Once she got comfortable I looked up at reggie. "at least she's doing better then I did and her situation is ten times worst then mine was. At least I had a bed then." reggie said as we both laughed reggie and I laughed. I tucked a lose strand of casey's hair behind her ear. She look up but closed her eyes again and fell asleep. Chelsea sat next to me. "How long do you think we'll be here" Chelsea asked, "no telling. None of us even know why" reggie said. I guess reggie asked around or tried to talk to one of the guards. I don't think they would really talk to us so we honestly have to keep an eye on whatever they do. I look down at casey and sigh as I warp us up tighter in the blanket. Chelsea and reggie continued talking, I drifted off to sleep along with casey.


	21. Chapter 21: Casey, Rayla & Tanya

**Rayla- A few days later as the replace ment arrives.**

I walked up to the chopper as it lands. I look up to see a suit. Great they sent a suit, he's not going to have much military background and these guys are going to walk all over them. AS he gets out three very big Soldiers get out holding a box in each hand. Ok well mabey not. The chopper blades are slowing but are still really loud. "THOES THE SPIDERS" I asked as he walks up to me. "YES…I'M KERRINGTON," kerrington states. I hold out my hand. "KALE" I said simply. As I look over my shoulder, Bryant and otto are standing off in the distance. AS we leave the chopper and get in my jeep to head back to the camp. I look up at him.

"I know you were probly expecting somebody from the military department. But I can assure you I'm more then qualified." he stated I nodded as I drove off. Looking up in my rearview I saw otto and Bryant follow along with two of the other men. "Its fine I just want to get out of here. I'm not fond of being in the wilderness for this long" I stated, I cared but not that much. I did my job, I'm not a babysitter.

We pulled into the camp on the opposite side so he hasn't seen the pins yet. I don't even go over there as much as I should. We all get out and walk up to the main tent. Juan and Ingram look up and pop to not sure if they should salute or anything else. "have you got a Bering on the ship" he asked, "yes, its has approximately one week left. They have said it will be a month before it is back in your hands though sir" Juan stated, kerrington nodded. I lead him over to the hub of screens. I as I point them out I explain which positions and where there at. Kerrington nods and looks at them closely. "have you had many problems with them?" he asked, starring at the screens that showed most of the pins with our captives.

"early on, we almost lost a few of them. Then we full proofed the fence. They won't go near it now" I stated he smiled, "it seems you have everything under control" he stated then turned to me. "an the town, I was instructed to have you burn it down" he asked or ordered. I looked down at my hands, "yes, before we leave" I stated as I looked back up. He nodded and looked out the door. "take me to them I want to see what shape their in. We won't be using those spiders till the ship gets back" he said as he walked around the table. I followed and we walked out and across the camp to the pins we were holding the captives in. There was 10 in all. Some bigger then others. But the smaller ones had a comfortable number of people in it.

As we walked up to the some of the people looked up. I didn't walk between them. "you've kept the men and women separate" he asked as he continued walking and turned. "yes, Men have a natural instinct to protect them. I would rather take them away from them" I stated. HE looked at me nodded then we walked back towards the main tent.

Hours passed an I explained to him everything I knew about these people, how I captured them and how they should be treated and so on. Then we burnt down the town. I think out of everything that was possibly the hardest thing I had done. Taking away everything they built, everything they worked for and protected. It is a job, a mission I had to do it. Hopefully I'll never have to return to this forsaken place. After we were done I said my goodbyes to the men mentioning that I would be back if I got any ill reports from kerrington. I seemed to get a response but it was short lived after I got onto the chopper. Juan decided he wanted to stay and see it all though. Kerrington didn't mind as long as he stayed out of the way. So now its back to civilization and civilized people. I didn't think the rumors were true when people get away from cavitations people start acting like savages or monkeys. I saw that in some of my men. I hope I don't have to see it again.

As we landed on the airstrip I looked up at Ingram, then Bryant and Otto. "we did the right thing right" I asked. They all nodded. "I had a blast on the mission. An actual take down of that size, you've got to be kidding who wouldn't" otto said an I chuckled a little. "It was pretty sweet" I said the stepped out as the chopper blades slowed down. "lets say we get some real food" ingram said, "you cooking" I asked as I placed my arm over his shoulder. "yea yea, I'll cook" ingram said as we all smiled. We hurried to the elevator and the rest of the way to Ingram's room.

As we sat in his living room while he cooked. "did you see that take down I did coming over the wall. I know you did you have vision like a hawk or something" otto asked me as I looked up at him from my glass of water. I shook my head no. "I was to busy with the gene orator" I said as I laughed he sat back disappointed. "as long as we don't go on any more missions where I have to be in control. All that is slightly nerve wrecking" I stated an they laughed, "holing together" Juan said. I nodded and they all looked up at me. "no really, I think we need to go training tonight and every night before we go to be." ingram said. "why" I asked, "to get you back in shape. Your going soft or something." Yates explained, "yea well" I said then reached my arm over. He didn't really have anytime to react before I had him in a head lock.

"whoa" Yates yelped, the rest of the guys started laughing. I had Yates head on my thigh and he was trying his hardest to get away. "I…can't…breath" he said, "well your talking" I stated the rest of the guys kept talking. "FOODS DONE" ingram called out from the kitchen and I let Yates go. "oh this isn't…over" Yates said coughing in the middle of his sentence. "don't look hurt" Bryant said standing. We all kind of chuckled and walked over to the kitchen fixing ourselves some plates.

* * *

**Casey- 1 months later the ship returns**.

I stood up and walked around. I was just as tired as being here as anyone else. I'm glad its passed the rainy season or else we would have had some wet nights. The past couple of days the guards have been acting really weird. I know there was some kind of command change over and they person who first lead what ever freaked out mission left a month ago. But for some reason they were acting like…I don't know they all just seem really happy its kind of creepy.

"what are you thinking about" Trisha said walking up to me and wrapping her arms around me. "nothing" I said even though I knew it wasn't just nothing. I didn't want to alarm her or anyone else if I could help it. Alexa walked up to the both of us. I still hadn't hugged trisha back and alexa noticed. "what" trisha asked me again and so not to alarm her I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and kissed her on the forehead. She squeezed a little tighter and I winced at the pain that shot through my back. "sorry baby" she said, "no I'm fine" I said as it subsided.

After all this time my ribs were still pretty much broken. If we were anywhere else I'm sure they would have healed quicker. "it nothing, I'm not sure of it all that's all" I explained so she was ease up on askin. I'm pretty sure the guards are getting all happy because they're probly getting out of here soon. Trisha let go of me and I walked around to the fence. I could here it pulsating with electricity so I didn't get to close. Our pin was second to the front of them where we could see what was going on their side.

"why is she watching them like that" alexa asked trisha behind me. As soon as she said that the big trucks in the back were started up and driven up to the pins. "they're moving us" I said as I walked back to the middle. Chelsea walked up along with Reggie. Some how the four of us kept each other sane.

"LOAD EM UP" someone said as I watched guards file into the two cages in front of us. I couldn't tell how many. More came over to ours, opened the gates and walked inside. I backed up forcing trisha behind me Chelsea to my right and reggie on my left. They brought in this large crate with them. They pointed M-16 in our direction. "don't fight" one said. "STOP NO…" someone yelled from the cage in front of ours. I backed up more the realized everyone was behind me and reggie.

They stepped forward and continued to step forward. "don't hurt them" said another as he walked in. He was wearing a suit. Two of them continued walking and three more walked up behind them, One grabbed onto reggie she fought back. I grabbed onto his shoulder, then I was hit in the back by the but of something. I hit the ground in pain as it surged through me. They started grabbing the other women when they grabbed trisha I stood back up. I looked over at reggie to see her being held by two of them as they put a red spider looking thing on her chest. She stopped moving.

I struggled against one as he tried to get a good grip on trisha. Some how I was able to get between the two of them but he still had a good grip on her. "CASEY" trisha screamed. Then someone grabbed me and pulled me away, I didn't have enough time to react. Another walked to me, set something on my chest and I looked down. It was a silver and red spider. I felt a needle go into my chest and I felt my entire body go limp. I took a deep breath, and felt incredibly calm. I couldn't move, and this didn't feel right but I felt incredibly calm.

The two that held onto me picked me up and carried me out of the cage. I thought to run to do something but I couldn't. They laid me down inside on of the trucks next to someone else. I couldn't turn my head to see who.

It only took another few minutes to fill the rest of the truck. I couldn't see trisha and that sort of freaked me out. But I couldn't react to it. Then the truck started moving.

I don't know how long we were in the truck but I wanted to think more then 20 mins I guess. They stopped the truck an I could smell the salt in the air. Anyone who lived by an ocean could pick it out. An I lived on a freighter for weeks at a time. They opened up the back of he truck and started pulling people our of it. Soon they came back for me.

As they dragged me across the sand and put me in one of the boats I noticed trisha was laying next to me. Her eyes were closed, I don't know if she was doing it because she had no choice or because she just didn't want to look. I wanted to let her know I was here. I wanted to comfort and hold her but I couldn't. The boats took off into the water and the chill of the sea breeze mist hit my face. I couldn't tell where we were going but I know it took a while.

As the small boat slowed down I looked up to see the freighter. The words Arcadia painted onto the side of it. We never had paint or tools to pain that on. Something wasn't right. As we were all lifted and brought onto the boat I could see how most of the others had their eyes closed. So having my eyes opened wasn't as normal as I thought. I was placed on a gurney and strapped down. Someone rolled me among three others into the cargo elevator.

As we descended into the ship, I noticed everything was different. There wasn't as many crates or as many of them. We stopped. There was a loud grinding noise, then a bright light. As they pushed us forward the room drastically changed.

The entire hanger bay was white, the walls looked metal but I couldn't tell. "dude your's eyes are open" one said as he reached forward and pressed the thing on my chest harder onto my chest. I felt a surge of fluids flow out of it and ….

* * *

**Rayla- another month after everyone was taken to the ship.**

I decided to go into my room because for reason everyone decided they wanted to do nothing today and just wanted to hang out. I was all for it, but it reminded me to much of my old life in collage. It reminded me of alexa and my friends. I miss her, I think I miss her. Its juts been so long I don't know what I would do if I ever saw her again. I mean its been almost 4 years. She's probly dead or found someone else, I highly doubt she actually thinks about me anymore. Ehh whatever. "KALE Your missing out" some one yelled. "I doubt it" I said as I walked from one wall to another then walked out of my room, I could hear them just as loudly as if they were in there with me.

"where did ya'll get that dumb game anyways" I said irritated as I walked over to the couch and stood behind them. Juan got back a month ago. The bosses are making him take a break on the whole mission thing. So whenever he gets a chance he drags everyone into my room and they play a board game since we aren't busy. Today its monopoly. "From a civilian" Juan turned around looked at me then back to the game. "ah ha board walk" Yates said as he moved his piece. "well then I'm going to go work out a little" I said they looked up at me. "ahh come on we never get to be normal" ingram complained. "comes with the job description" I said as I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

I walked down the hall and out the main doorway to where my hall began. I saw a suit walking in my direction, I turned left down another hall quickly. "KALE" I could only guess that was him calling me. Walking a little fast I could feel my pocket vibrate. I took out the PDA and looked at it. "STOP" so I did. Damm they can txt us too. I turned around and looked to see the suit waving for me to come to him at the end of the hall. "great" I said allowed and a few people walking by looked at me funny. I walked over to him.

"Kale" he said holding out his hand. "yes" I answered, I hadn't seen him before ever so he must have worked in a different department. "my name is Eric." he said, "ok what do you want from me" I asked as I let go an put my PDA in my pocket. Suits always wanted some kind of help. They put us in the military department but we helped a lot of different department out. It all gets kind of annoying. I mean were not ordered to do but its like were a team for hire without the hiring part. "I work in the department that keeps this place hidden." he explained an I nodded not excited, in translation he's something top secret. "We have a problem. Its better that we do this in the privacy of your room" he said putting his hand on my back and directing me to my hall.

We walked down my hall and back to my room. "they're uh…playing a board game" I said as I opened the door. I walked in and they all looked at me like 'what the hell was I doing back'. Then Eric walked around me and they all stood up at attention. "oh boys calm down I'm not anywhere near military" he said, they all breathed a sigh of relief then sat back down. "but I do need you to listen up" he stated an I went and sat on the floor leaning up against the couch.

"so then who are you" Yates asked, "My name is Eric. The rest you need not worry about for now" he stated. "he sounds like the guys who recruited me." ingram said. "anyways down to business…I'm sure you've heard of project Alice" he asked us and we nodded our heads. "yea, would love to meet her…or get my hands on her" Bryant said then hit Yates in the shoulder and they both started laughing. "yea but she's like gone rouge or something. What is she to us" Yates asked. Eric nodded, "right, she isn't anything, she'll never find this place. But right now as we speak she is releasing and army of clones against umbrella." we all looked up at him. "how are we supposed to defeat an army" I asked him. "your not" he said then I knew I was confused just as much as the rest of the guys.

"ok so what then" juan asked. "there's two chairman's that must be brought here. There research with the T-virus and other viruses have brought great advances to our company. They need to be kept alive." he said. "you might know them, one is the chairman from the last base you were at. She has made some great scientific advances. Umbrella needs her. And the other is weseker. He has also done a lot for umbrella" Eric said as I looked at the guys. I knew of weseker, the other I didn't know even though I worked at the hive she was ahead of. I always found it strange how we would get silent missions from her.

Weseker was just flat out creepy if you don't remember. The guy asked me if I wanted to come and work for him. I didn't like him then, an I don't wanna have to save him now. "are we bringing them here" I asked, eric nodded. "I'm pretty sure Alice is going to go after all the hives. This one is of course as you remember not on any maps. They won't even know your coming. Your not to try to stop her just get in and get out." he sort of explained vaguely. "So how did she get this army?" ingram asked, "she took down a northern American hive" eric said without saying anything else I knew which hive it was. "We were having problem with the hive anyways. It was unstable as is" eric said. I gave him a funny look. "don't worry about the details." he said then turned for the door. "So were going on another babysitting mission" I said and he turned and looked at me funny. "never mind" I said and sat back down on the floor.

I looked up at the guys as he leaves. "you hate those types don't you" ingram asked. "ehh…" I said without saying anything else. "he didn't tell us when to leave or anything" Bryant said. "so do we leave now" Yates said, I shrugged. Then stood and ran for the door.

I could see Eric through the window. I made a dash down the hall which was faster then I could normal run. I weaved in and out of people and it was like they barely noticed I was here. I turned and stopped in front of Eric. HE stopped abruptly noticing what I did. "so the rumors are true" he said, my eyebrows furrowed. "yea um…When do you want us to leave" I asked him not really paying any attention to what he said. "tomorrow" he said, then went to say something else. "do you…never mind. When you go, go to the american hive first the other one is in Tokyo" he said as if he forgot to tell us. I took out my PDA an held it up in front of him. "details are for these" I said reminding him. "right" he said then walked around me and walked away.

I walked back to my room. I walked in the door and everyone looked up again wondering if I brought him back with me. "looks like were going to get to go to Tokyo too" I said as I walked into the kitchen. "yall go get dressed were going to the shooting range. "wah hooo" someone yelled as I heard a rush of feet leave my room. Boys.

**The next morning-**

We got ready and left the base early morning. We didn't get to the hive till late that morning which was a lot later then I would have liked. My team was all decked out in fatigues, heavily armed and ready. My armor was a little lighter because I needed less and just in case I wanted to, be able to fight. They lead us to the Chairman's office, as we walked in I looked around to see her office was as big as my room. I expected it to be bigger but I guess their standards were different. The chairman, was wearing a helmet, and bullet proof vest. "are you ready Chairman" I asked, she looked at me hard for a second. I wish I could see her face. Weird feeling I guess.

"yes" she said, "alright boys lets move out. There was an explosion above our heads. "what was that" she asked, "A friend of yours" I said trying to make a joke out of the situation. "not funny soldier" she said. I shrugged it off because the explosion was far enough away that we should be able to move though the hive without being seen by the so called Alice army.

We moved down the hall several gun shots and explosions could be heard. "those sounded close" Yates said as he moved ahead and checked. The rest of us stopped and I pinned the chairman behind me. "Move move" I said as I saw an alice run down the hallways behind us. "come on their close" I said as I pulled the chairman. Man she's dead weight. Extraction think extraction and high proitoty escort. Explosion shook the hive vibrating the walls. You could tell as we passed where the walls were starting to buckle.

As we moved one ran in front of us and I got a few shots off but Yates finished her with a shot to the head. I walked up to the body and bent down. "she doesn't look so tuff" I said as I stood back up. The alice had a leather get up that had I want to be a bad ass plastered all over her. "yea well I don't think my hive is going to make it" the chairman said as we continued walking. The way was clear all the way to the hanger bay. We stopped in the hallway as I released the bomb that would wipe this place off the map completely. It was procedure.

I rushed the team in the hanger to our chopper. Yates stayed behind with me, as I tuned the bomb on I grabbed him by the shoulder as three of four alices came around the corner. They shot Yates and I whipped my weapon up and shot back I don't know if I was shooting them or not. I looked up to see them duck behind a wall. I took off toward the chopper as it started lifting. I slung Yates into the bed and jumped up myself. "GO GO" I screamed and we took off into the air. I looked down to see them shooting up at us. Even though it was pointless, these choppers were bullet proof. I sat back, looking down at Yates who laid in front of me.

I undid Yates jacket, he was breathing heavily. The paramedic slash co poilet came back and tried to tend to Yates but I think it was too late. "stop stop" Yates said over and over again. I looked up to see ingram hand on the guys shoulder and pull him away. "its ok" I said pulling Yates onto my lap. "in the line of battle" he said then breathed deeply. I didn't say anything. I looked up at the rest of the team they all sat back. Bryan sat with his hands buried in his face. Otto stared off into no where. Juan starred at Yates then reached forward and closed his eyes. I just sat there.

The chairman went to say something then stopped. I looked away from her, I heard a helmet hit the metal flooring "Rayla" she said, as I felt a hand on my own and I looked up at her. My mouth dropped and I know I must have froze where I was sitting. "mom" I said my voice sounded as if it cracked. What THE FUCK?

* * *

**Tanya Kale- Same moment**

Rayla sat there and starred at me. She didn't move didn't say anything. I wanted her to move do something. Mainly I wanted to hold her and let her know that everything was going to be ok just I used to when she was younger. The things she must have been though and thought out all of this your mother is still alive. Which could be one reason why she isn't saying anything or even moving.

"KALE" one of the other boys said an I looked over to him. He was comparing the likeness of us. Which wasn't much because ray looks just like her father. She still just sat there. "KALE, LOOK AT ME" he screamed even though we all had walkies. Ray slid her hand from under mind slowly. Ouch, she looked up at him and stared he seemed to snap her out of a daze. The look she gave him was strange. It was stern as if they were reading each others facial expression and knowing what the other was speaking. Rayla slid from under the body of her fellow teammate and stood unsteadily walking over to the side then sat down as we flew off. She didn't say anything to me the rest of the trip.

I had no idea where we were going. I had gotten an report warning what was going to happen but I couldn't trace it back to the sender. All it said was be prepared to leave with a seal that said the information was classified. Eventually I stood and went to sit next to Rayla. She still hasn't really said anything to but acknowledge that I was her mother. The rest of the guys sat on what seats were left eventually after I did. "Rayla" I said as she intentionally looked away. "Rayla" I said grabbing her face and looked at me. I know she hated it when people touched her face or gotten close but she didn't do anything in a nature that would warn me other wise. Her eyes were a little glassy.

"I don't want to talk right now" she said and she was silent the rest of the trip. Great she won't even speak to me. She doesn't know I've know she's been alive all this time. She doesn't know what I did to get her away from Dr. Isacs. I wish I could have told her then. For some reason I couldn't. What it would have done to her then would have been worse. I just hope she could come to understand.

I turned to the boy sitting two seat down from me and motioned for him to sit next to me. He moved and I held out my hand. "chairman Kale" I said introducing myself. "I'm Otto" he said as shook my hand. He looked at me funny, "this is kind of weird" he said. I kind of smiled, "I know Otto, but things aren't always a string of chance. Could you tell me where we are going" I asked him. "to Australia" he said as he smiled widely. "really, I didn't know we territory there" I said as I gave him a questioning look. "neither did I, but I can't wait till you see this place." he said then smiled again wider this time.

The rest of the trip was silent. As we landed, I didn't se anything that would point to signs of life. There was a hanger off in the distance. I'm sure the helicopter would be placed in there. There was Black SUV with a man standing next to it as we got off, another drove up as I stepped out. "Mrs. KALE" he called out. Otto helped me down the rest of the way out of the helicopter. By the time I looked back Rayla was already getting out of the helicopter and getting into the SUV. The base can't be that big. I find her and talk to her later.

"Yes" I said as he took hold of my hand and walked me the rest of the way. I looked up to see otto join his team. "I'm sure your tired, Lets get you inside and get you comfortable" he stated as I sat down and we took off.

Once inside the hive I could tell this wasn't a normal hive. There was a lobby for goodness sake. Since when did hives have lobby's and oh wow a train system. "this place must be very…spacious" I said not being able to think of something else. "yes it is. In your room there is a package. And It will explain everything. I'm sure you'll want time to yourself Chairman Kale." he stated and I nodded yes. As we boarded a train and left the lobby. "you will be living within the science community. I'm sorry but I've been told you will resume you duties as acting Chairman over a seince dept here." he said as I looked up at him. "how many chairman's are there" I asked. "more then you'll ever find out" he said.

Well the good thing about Umbrella is that you never lose rank. You can only move up in the structure of rank. Which in my case is a good thing. Right now no matter how much experience I have nothing could have prepared me for this. As we unloaded we walked me to a elevator and we went down several levels.

Once on the right level as I walked out I could tell I was in living quarters. As we walked down the hall I noticed how luxurious it was(think of a 5 star hotel it looked nothing like the regular umbrella hallway). I felt more so like I was in a hotel. Other then that the hallway was empty. "there are five houses on this level with families and other chairman. I'm sure they will introduce themselves to you later" he said as we stopped at a doorway. There was a hand scan, "place you hand here" he said pointing. SO I did and it scanned my hand then opened the door.

As I walked in to no surprise the rooming was just as immaculate as the hallways if not better. I saw four doors. "I believe there is a gym on this floor also. If you wish we could have something moved in here for you" he stated, I wish I would have came here sooner. "thank you" I said simply. "On your nightstand there's a PDA with every Detail you would need to know about this HIVE Chairman" he stated. "thank you" I said again as I just wished he would leave now.

I walked a little further into the living room. There was a large kitchen, off to the side that reminded me of the one I hand in my home. Mostly because of the black marble countertops. I walked to the door on the far wall and opened it to see there was an office. Books lined the wall. I couldn't tell if they were real but I did see that some were old novels I used to read and shelves upon shelves of encyclopedia they must have read my file before they put all this here. The desk looked to be the same model I worked with. I walked behind it, touched it and it lit up files upon files that were from my original hive from before I was married. Wow they did extensive research. Interesting.

I walked out of the office and into the next door to see it was my bedroom, there were two other door assuming it was the closet and bathroom. There was a window, like the ones where you look out to see a scenery but it was updated. I walked over and scrolled though to a beach scene then a neighborhood like my old one. I looked out the window and imagined my husband Jeff outside working on the lawn and seeing Regina and Rayla playing off in a corner of the yard trying to stay out of his way till he finished. Smiled a little. Then looked over to the night stand to see the PDA he was talking about.

I picked it up, then sat on the bed and started going through the manifest of the this hive. IT was extensive, so I better get comfortable. I walked over to one of the doors guessing right on the first try I saw hangers and hanger of dress suits and dresses and other clothing. Some looked civilian. I didn't feel like searching through it looking for JPL's so I settled for the nearest jogging suit changed and sat back down on my bed laid down then started reading.

* * *

**I hope the furthing of the months didn't throw anyone off track. They'll be more stream line only passing by one or two charaters. Then catching up with the movie. Enjoy -ray**


	22. Chapter 22: Rayla & Tanya

**Rayla- Later that day**

I walked down the hall back to my room. Everything was a little numb, she's alive. My mother is alive because of me. Or am I alive because of her. There's so many questions I want answered. I know she would be able to answer them. At first seeing her was strange though, it was as if she wasn't surprised to see me. It was as if she knew I was ok. Must be mothers insctinct. Then there's Yates. I wonder what they do for funerals if they even do thoes here.

The guys were talking to me but there voices were just about as distant as my thoughts. "man she's a fucking zombie" someone said as I looked up. I raised an eyebrow. "well that got her attention." otto stated. "you ok you look shell shocked or something" otto said as he stepped up next to me. "I'm fine. I just need some time to think" I said as I kept walking past my door. They stopped and looked at me.

"I'll be in our gym" I said as I walked past them. Ingram looked up at me surprised because I still had all my gear on. "Like that" one asked, I waved my hand in the air. No I was going to work out full gear. Some time guys can be such idiots. As I walked into our little gym door I turned and locked it. Its nice having our own private gym. Its not as big as the main one but it'll do, plus its all private no one really uses it. I didn't want to run laps or anything just hit kick shit till i couldn't really move but I doubt I'll get tired.

I stood against the wall and started to shed everything till I was down to my under gear. Which was spandex shorts and sports bra. Very light very easy that and I didn't know how much of a sweat I was going to work up. I walked over to the dresser grabbed the tape and wrapped it around my hands a few times. The music pad was on the same wall, I pushed the button that would play the last CD that was played. I hoped it wasn't something soft. When hard metal came on I nodded, and bounced to the music. As I sat down to wrap my bare feet so they wont get caloused because I wasn't wearing any shoes. Hey it was either bare feet or boots. So I'll go with the wrap.

The song changed as I stood and I recognized it from the one time I decided to go head banging in high school. I bounced all the way to the punching bag and started a 1-2 combo. Over and over again. Once the beat changed I added a round house. I hit to the beat, and the beat was going pretty fast but I knew I wasn't hitting as hard as I could.

Somewhere in there I lost track of myself. I there wasn't combos anymore. I lost track f time too. Several songs changed and I heard the word 'mother'. I kicked putting full force to it and the bag came off the chain flying till it hit the wall. I stood there, drenched in sweat. Breathing a little harder then normal but not by much. I didn't even notice but there was a girl pounding on the door. I looked at her walked open to the music as she stopped pounding and tried to see where the bag went. I walked over to the music shut it off then to the door and un locked it. I hadn't done that since the other hive I wasn't sure if I could fix it by what was in the room.

"sorry" I said as she walked in, She was about my height dark red hair almost maroon. Fair skin slightly tanned. She was obviously and officer but you didn't see many other females so I wonder where she worked. "Its ok, you just broke the chain, here there's more" she stated then walked over to the drawers where I got the tape from earlier. She pulled out a long chain and hook. "its reinforced into the ceiling, so that isn't going anywhere. But well…do you mind" she said pointing to the bag. I walked over to the bag and picked it up started walking back to her. She looked at me like 'dam wish I could do that' or was it something else. The girl stood in front of me and the bag then went and grabbed a chair so she could reach the ceiling. I watched as she stringed the new chain threw. Tossing the broken one aside "ok hold it up" she asked and I did so.

As I held up the bag she fixed it then I let it go. She came down off the chair stumbling so I reached out grabbed onto her before she could hit he floor. "woah," she said shook her head. "too much drinking last night I guess. I lifted her up and stood her upright. "damn your fast. What…" she started to ask. I put my finger over her lips quickly. So she wouldn't be able to. "whats your name" I asked. "Isabel" she said, "I'm Rayla" I said as I let her go. I took a step back and held out my hand. She shook it and I walked over to my stuff.

"are you leaving" Isabel asked. "I normaly have a workout partner but she ditched me and I haven't found one yet. You don't have to do anything but uh..hold the bag or something. Please" she stated sort of rambeling.I could tell this was a classic set up. Oh well I'll go with it for kicks. I set my stuff down, "ok" I said as I walked over to the bag and planted my feet as if I would have to. "wait" I said as I held up my hand then walked over to the Music pad and turned it back on. Isabell smiled and we resumed what we were about to do.

I could tell as she punched the bag she wasn't trained in any combat or anything that I have seen. "ok ok, hold up" I said as I walked around her. I held her arm out in front of her and tucked the other into her chest, Then punched with the other bringing it back in. we were standing real close an I could smell every bit of her. And something else a little extra then just pure adrenaline. As I let go I show her standing in front of her.

"what do you do? Or where do you work?" I asked her, "I'm a piolet. We don't train like this" she said as if I already hadn't figured that part out. She punched the bag again but did it wrong. So I showed her again. "what do you do?" she asked, "I work with one of the combat teams" I said then moved away as I pin pointed what I was smelling sure by now I was putting it off also. I shook my head laughed then smiled. "don't laugh please" she said, "oh I wasn't laughing at you" I said as I smiled wide and went back to hoding the bag. Isabell was getting fustrated with the punching so she went to kicking it.

I shook my had and walked over to her again. "ok kick" I said as I caught her leg in mid air to quickly for her to react. "here let me move you to show you." I said as I stood behind her, I held her leg at her calf at the same time holding her ribs to balance her. I don't know if it was her pure clumsiness or what but she didn't really have any fighting skills. I held her Calf up at its highest point then came back. Then at a mid point then came back then at the lowest point and came back. When I put her leg down I made sure she was standing at a wide point with her foot back that she was just kicking with. I stood directly behind her and could hear her heart going a mile a minute.

We must have stayed in there another 10 minutes or so and she was just as drenched as me or at least her clothes. By the time were done the sexual tension in the room was at an all time high and was a lot higher then what I expected. I walked over to my stuff and picked it up. "it was uh…nice I mean….Good work out" I said as I backed out of the room, opening the door. "yea, same here" she said with this kind of smirk that I recognized. "See ya round Isabella" I said as I turned into the hallway.

I walked to my room as fast as I could. Cold shower, cold shower. I said opened my door and dropping my gear in the middle of the floor. I walked right into my room and and straight into the shower. I turned it on and started stripping, well mabey not cold and turned it on warm. There was a knock.

I walked out of the bathroom grabbing a towel wrapping it around myself then walking up to the front door. "uh you forgot something" the voice sounded familiar, like Isabella actualy. I look at my mangled pile of clothing and couldn't tell what I would have forgotten. So I opened the door. An there she was holding my PDA. "thanks" I said and she went to walk away but turned back. Kissing me.

I fall back into my room as I held her around her waist. Isabella pulled back from the kiss looking over my shoulder. I turned to see steam leaking out of my room door a little. Oops mabey it's a little to hot. I let go of her and walked back into the bathroom. I didn't tell her to but she follows me anyway. I turned down the heat just a little. "not too much, I like hot showers" she said as I look up at her, damn she got unrdressed quickly and she gets into the shower. Pulling me in with her then closed the door. I definitely intended on washing up but this. Yum an unexpected.

As the water hits my back I kind of shiver, and emerse myself into it. She presses herself up against me and we both able to stand under the large shower head. As I feel her step away I smell the soap. it's a fruity smell, made here of course but it was the only one I liked. It remined me of something but as of right not I couldn't exactly remember what.

Isabella didn't waste any time but it felt more like a message then being washed. My back was pressed against her stomach as she washed my chest then stomach. When a few of her fingers slid past my belt line and grazed my clit I gasped. "so tense" she said then washed my back. An I could tell that I was, I don't know if it had been that long or if I wanted her that bad. When I washed her I did the same, as I turned her around to wash her back I kissed her again, this time sliding my tounge past her lips. We sort of played a tango, her lips were so soft as I noticed we created a rhythm.

When I realized we had been standing there making, out and fingering eachother for the past 20 minuets but so I turned off the shower. I stopped kissing her and reached for the knob. Leaving my other hand on her lower waist. As I stood up right I looked at her again. Dam that T-shirt didn't do her any justice. I smiled and picked her up throwing her over my shoulder. She laughed an giggled trying to fight a little but I could tell it was just play. We didn't even bother drying off.

I walked at a fast pase back into my room. Since we didn't close the bathroom door the temepture was the same and still a little steamy. I laid her onto the bed and leaving my knee between her legs. Looking over her for a second seeing her wet skin as it glistened from still being so very wet. I laid down so I was across some of her but not fully on her. For moment we jst stared at each other, my hand stroaked her stomach lightly. Hers was over the back of my neck playing with the faded hairline I got cut yesterday.

"I normaly don't go for boyish girls" she said, I breathed heavily but didn't say anything as our lips found each others. I continued to stroak her stomach and made circles around her bellybutton. But something in me was building to completely take over the situation. An I found myself moving to get ontop of her. We kissed deeply and our toungs swirled around each other. I didn't notice before but she was slowly moving her hips. I moved from kissing her to leaving soft kisses on her neck and around to her ear. As I kiss the edge of her ear I come back up our tungs entwine as hers swirls the around the top of my mouth.

I guess she felt me looking at her or something because her eyes are filled with so much desire and want I wasn't sure if I could keep up. Nahh….I move down her body leaving sof kisses and nibbles biting here an there. Not hard but hard enough to put a hitch in her breathing wondering if I caught her off guard but she seemed to like it. An I could tell she was deffinatly the soft kind of girl. As I moved past her waist my nose grazing her lips as I move up her thighs I could hear her suck a deep breath in. But I wasn't going to her center just yet. I trailed my toung up and down her thigh and back again. She moans , an its sounded more fustrated an turned on then anything.

I use my tongue to separate her swollen lips. She hisses in a breath and grips onto to the comforter almost pulling her self somwhere. I hold onto her hips to keep her still an she tries to move but her struggle sort of gives . As my toung moves over her clit I flatten it and drag up ward and back down again as I run the tip of my tongue thought her lips to her creamy center where I stay and circle it. She wiggles around and starts to moan pretty loudly. "That's it baby, right there." I lost track of where I was for moments, I wrap my lips around her swollen, pulsating clit and I suck really hard. Her hips start pumping hard. I get a better grip on her with my one hand on her stomach holding her down . As I start to pump two fingers in and out of her. She's getting close. She moans something fierce and loud.

I continue to suck on her quivering clit and i can tell that isbella is really close. I just need to do one little thing and she'll fall over the edge. I gently so I don't hurt her, scrape the teeth of my bottom jaw up her slit and then nibble on her clit. As I pump fingers into her harder and faster. Her breath hitches as I think I hit her G-spot. I hold two finger there as I add another. She start breathing again but its quick and staggered. I look up at her through my eyelashes and she's biting a pillow to keep from screaming. Her hips are going crazy because I let her go. She bucked up once then calmed down to a slow movement as I lapped at the juices the flowed out of her. As I stopped I sat up, looked at her. She had this growing grin on. I laid next to her.

Isabella turned and nuzzled into me and I wasn't sure what I should do at first. Then I laid my hand across her back. "where in the hell did you learn how to do that" she asked me. I looked at her confused, "um well" I said not really sure what to say. She sat up, leaning onto my stomach and looking at me. "who ever she was she was dam lucky to have you" she said as she slid down and sat up. "Same time next week" she said sitting up completely. I looked at her confused. "ehh sure" I said. "well If I'm not out on a mission or something" I said and she smiled then crawled forward and kissed me. She deepened it then pulled away. "OK" she said all perky and got of the bed. She grabbed my towel and walked out of the room. I followed her to the door grabbing a towel on the way and wrapping myself and watched as she ran down the hallway to her own room I guess. Wow. What a day?

**Later that evening in the galley-**

I walked over to our table an sat down. The guys had beaten me here, I was still feeling a little lazy and I didn't really feel like cooking. They all kind of starred at me smiling. I started eating my food and noticed that they hadn't stopped. I tried to ignore them but their eyes burrowed into me and now I didn't even want to look up at them. I took a few minutes but someone finally brooke the silence. "I told you" Otto said, when I shot up and looked at Bryant who was sitting across from them. Even after all we've been though the kids still comes out in all of us.

"told him what" I asked, "Ahhh SHE SPEAKS" juan stated as they all stared laughing. "Naw dude just a fling. There no way" Bryant protested. "No dude, I've got This I know. Ask her" Otto said nodding towards me, an somehow I knew they were talking about me but I was in some kind of denial and I didn't really want to admit what I knew they were thinking.

"I want to know who she is? whats her name rank and what does she do" Bryant asked. "Who" I siad trying to play dumb. "oh my god" two of the guys dropped her forks onto the plate. "wow really, the red head" otto stated and I know I look surprised, but I couldn't really help myself. But I guess I was asking for it seeing as how she was running out of my room and down the hall wrapped in only a towel carrying her clothes.

"Isabella" I said, "That Piolet" otto said. "well if you already knew her why are you asking me" I said as I looked up at him. "I do I did I mean I tried" otto stuttered. I laughed a little. "fishey no bite" I said. "oh fishey bite. Fishey almost bite his head off for trying" Bryant explained and I watched as Bryant bent over a little. Otto must have kicked him under the table. We all laughed a little. "she's just a work out partner" I stated as I bit into another one of my potato wedges. "and a fuck buddy" juan said as he ducked from me hitting him. I didn't do anything I just glarrred at him. "well if that what gets you in a good mood you should hang out with her more often" ingram said around chewing his food.

"haha" I said , the swallowed some water. "man, Yates would have gotten a kick out of this" juan said as we all looked at him. "hey are we doing like a service or something. I mean how are they doing it" juan continued. "I don't know I guess we'll have to find out later" ingram added. I breathed a shgh of relife as the convo moved off of me. "so Chairman Kale is you mom then" otto said and he just had to bring me back into the fold. Spoke way too soon.

"yea, she is" I said as I looked up at him. I was only halfway done with my plate but I wasn't really hungry to begin with. Wink Wink. "ya know, it's a good thing she's here. I'm happy for you" he said. "oh don't get all sappy on me now" I stated as I looked back at my plate. "Naw you should go talk to her. I'm sure she probly isn't doing anything tonight. So why not? Give it a shot." he said. "is that an order" I asked him because I really didn't want to go.

"ok so you had your afternoon realease go talk to the woman. You might be able questions for all of us later" otto explained and he was right. As pissed off as I what at her I couldn't hold this against her. This would be hanging over my head till I did. "after I eat I'll go see her." I said agreeing with him. The quicker I get this done the better.

**

* * *

**

Tanya- same night

Sitting in my office I looked threw a lot of the files they had on the new project I was going to start on. They not only had some of my research they had all of it. From the time I worked in Umbrella just starting off till a few months ago. They were using my reaserch I was doing on my own children. Kind of creepy, well a little more then creepy because they must have tapped me. By that I mean wire tapped my house or used bugs possibly video. An now I see why Jeff wanted to leave so badly. He must have known that I worked for them.

As I looked over it they're we're looking on all sides of how to recreate what they did in alice. Mine was the closet without severe reaction. I didn't cause all of but it circled around most of what I had worked on.

KNOCK KNOCK. I heard and it was coming from my main doorway to my condo I would say. I put away all the files. An looked up. KNOCK KNOCK. Dam they're being persistant. I didn't think they would want me to work this soon could they at least let me get used to the place first.

I hurried up and walked though the living room to the main door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. "ok I'm coming" I said as I opened the door. To my surprise Rayla stood there hand in pockets an starring at her feet. "hey honey," I said as I stood there for a moment trying to read her fiacial explression. But I couldn't, "get you hands out you pockets I'm sure they taught you better then that." I stated, She looked up at me rolled her eyes and smiled. There we go, that did it.

I took hold of her arms and pulled her inside a little. Rayla looked around and walked in past the couch and stood there. "Hey" she said, "well come sit down" I asked her as I walked over to the front of the couch and sat down. She still hasn't really said anything, I could tell she wants to ask questions but she was treading really lightly. "Well…How have you been?" I asked her keeping it as simple as possible for now. "ok, I mean. good" she said correcting her self and walking around to sit. "you" she asked, as if I was some long lost friend. I cold never get his girl to talk to me at least not like reggina did.

"I'm doing good, I like this place a lot. How long have you been here" I asked she looked up at me like I should already know. "We've moved around a lot…I've been moved around a lot. The first hive I was at it was weird, and…well I didn't like it much then they sent me to this training. I moved to south america and now im here" she stated quickly but didn't really tell me all of it. I sat back and thought for a second. Over the years I had been wanting to ask her how reginna was, but I just wasn't sure how. I figured now as good a tim as any.

"do you remember anything from before coming here" I asked her and she was quite for a moment then looked up at me. "yea" she said, but i could tell it hurt a little so I didn't press it. "reggina survived the outbreak" she said and stopped as if something happened. "and.." I questioned. "well there was an accident and I got her out but then they took me. I…I don't remember much but she was alive the last time I saw her" she stated and I looked up at her. She crying a little, but she didn't realize it. She wiped her tear and starred at the wet finger then piped it away on her pants.

"its ok honey. I understand, she's probly ok. I bet she's safe where ever she's at" I said trying to reashure her. "she's strong, like me" I said and she smiled. "how long have you known." she asked and it was an unsure question of herself. "How long have you known I was here or with umbrella" she asked restating the question. "well about a month after they took you, I was made director at the hive you were at. When I first saw you I didn't really have much interaction with the scientist that worked with you. Then I took full control and sent you away. Its worked out for you?" I said and she nodded her head slowly. "I've been there from the beginning, I never left you" I said trying to rienstate her trust. I stood and held out my hand. "come on I want to show you something" I said as she took it and I pulled her towards my office.

We walked around behind my desk and I pulled up her file. Once she realized what type of computer it was she started looking at curiously. "they've been trying to recreate alice" I explained lightly. "may I" she asked, I knew the screen wouldn't let her looked through it without a clearence but as I kind of expected she already knew what to do. She pressed her thumb into the upper corner of the desk then I did so in the other corner and allowed her access.

Rayla started flipping through her file. Then she brough up a halographic image of herself that stood upright from the desk. She turned it, I could tell she recognized the picture. She didn't look at it for long because she pulled it aside and started looking though the other files. I stood over her and watched as she read though reaserch file after file. Most were of her and her test group. She brought up the difrent halograpic modles and pushed them all out in front of her. Then looked at them for moments untill she finaly put them away. When she got to the file they made of my oldest reaserch on her when she was a baby she read that and looked at it the longest.

"so in a way you saved me" Ray said looking up. "kind of. They were only viatiamns. They were protection against most viruses you find out in the world. A safe percaution I was trying to take." I explained as she went back to the file. "but it worked against the T-virus" she asked kinding stating. "on the contrary keep reading" I said as she turned back around and did so. "So what am I?" She asked and her voice was so low I wouldn't have heard her if I hadn't been paying attentoin to her every move. "You are extordinary" I said as I knelt down next to her. "There isn't any one in the world like you. The only way they could recreate you is if the did the exact same thing I did. That's what I'm working on now so this won't happen to people anymore. In fact I don't even think we taking people like they took you anymore" I explained, she nodded her head a little then looked back at the screen. Shut everything down and turned around to fface me. "ok I understand" she said. "I think you might understand more then you know" I said.

Thinking that right then an there my lil ray would be the perfect student to teach. Everything would come to her easily and because of the chip. She would soak it right up. "well it was nice. I'm supposed to go to Tokyo so I don't stop by the next couple of days please don't get mad." Rayla said as she stood and hugged me. "I won't baby" I said as I hugged her tighter. "I'll always be here" I said as I feel her sort of settle in to my arms breathing a sigh of reilefe. AS we separated she walked out of the room without saying another word. I followed her to the door as she left an watched as she walked down the hallway. Some things just don't change, children not matter how old they are will always want their parents.


	23. Chapter 23: Rayla & Isabella

**Tanya- Two days later**

I could get used to this Hive. A little big but here is everything I would need to rebuild and help the human race start over. Granted all the extra help I have is a little much but what can I say working for Umbrella has its perks. Who ever the hell is behind all this I have to give them props they've got it all thought out on who they want to be power players in this little game of mayhem.

I was called for a chairman meeting early this morning. The rumors that's been going around are true. Everyone know this hive is the last one standing. I could only guess this board is what were going to have to do next. What we do after this will play out everything to happen after this. I'm pretty sure its just a briefing or meeting though. I also heard a lot of other chairmans were brought into the fold.

As I walked into the room I looked around. There was about 15 men and women sitting around a long table. The room was a basic blue metal. Of course we were all in suits. I walk in and sit down in the designated seat I was givin on my PDA this morning. "if I would have know everyone was going to wear black I would have had my pink suits tailored" I said, a few chuckled. A male looked over towards me. "at least a few of us still have humor in this place" he said. I guess I was the last one because the lights dimmed and screens came out of the table in front of us.

"hello Chairman's" it said, I couldn't tell if it was males voice or not, the face was blackened out. The voice was distorted into a cross between a males and females voice. In all it wasn't a big surprise. "some of you I've met before. Others, Chairman Roberts, Chairman Kale, and Chairman Fredrick. Nice of you to join our establishment" he said an we all listened intently. "you are all leaders of this Hive I had built several years ago. We have come into a crisis. I believe it is up to us to rebuild a new world order. Do what ever you have to do to make this possible. Our new world depends on you" he stated. Then the screen shut off and descended back into the desk. "well that was inspirational" some said as we all looked up.

"ok good now that I've got everyone's attention" the voice said as he stood and walked a few chairs down from his own. "as for thoes of you that are just arriving I hope that you have found you acomidations sufficient?" he asked an I nodded yes as well as the two others. "Good down to business. I don't expect you completely prepared. We as chairman like to hold these meetings once every two weeks or so just so we all know whats going on. As for the newest arivvals departments they are being broken up between us. I believe the more people we have capable leading the more organized and efficient we will become. Rome wasn't built in a day" he stated as he walked around us. Man if I had a dime every time I heard that line.

"civilian, world here, I we have had no casualties. They've taken to living in their situation as to be expected. Conforming is going to have to be readjusted in some places but I believe we will have a handle on what going on in a few months" a woman said sitting on the the other side of the table. "weapons division 1" he stated, "We're coming up with new products everyday. Concepts from these men and women are brilliant. I full confidence in my people" as another man stated. The man walking around us stopped at me, the man across me looked up. "bio weapons division" he asked, "they're experimental what can I say its always a working progress. But we've had no real problems in the past two months. But I have heard the new spec op's team is fully trained to Handel anything" he said. "well not use them unless we have to" he said.

They went on and on as they went over what they had accomplished with the next to weeks and what was failure. Towards the end there was some brainstorming and another briefing on project Alice. Project alice and her army took out our last Hive in Tokyo. What has happened to Weseker at this point is unknown. I never met the man but I heard he was a brilliant scientist.

I left the meeting and went to straight to the several labs I was apart of. They didn't explain exactly what I was supposed to do. That and they made sure that I knew I had free reign, to gt what need to be done, done. Create another alice. Why not? Doesn't seem like the best idea in the world but I was going to do it anyway.

AS I stepped into the elevator to get to my level I was joined by another chairman. The one who did most of the talking. "kale" he said very informal as he pressed the button for the floor he wanted to get off on. "it has been said, I'm sure your well aware of what we already know" he stated. "yes." I answered, "well then of the record. We not only want another alice we want an army. You have the labs at you disposal" he stated the elevator stopped. I looked over see him press another button and it lit up red. HE turned to me.

"Saufley" he said holding out his hand. I too it and shook his hand. "We need you to do whatever you have to do. Don't stop at anything for anyone. We made you lead chairman for the science dept for a reason. Dispose of anyone who get in your way I don't care who they are" he said in a ery stern voice. I raised and eyebrow. "can you do that" he said, "of course" I said I looked up into his eyes to see how much was a truth an saw he was dead serious. "with pleasure" I continued, an he leaned back the press the blinking button.

The ride was silent the next two floors down then he got off.

**

* * *

**********

Rayla

- Later on that night.

I jogged down the hall and opened my door quickly ran inside grabbed my PDA the caught up with the rest of the boys. "hurry up KALE" I looked up to see ingram already at the elevator. I rushed past them and inside to the back. "got you all access pass" juan continued. "yea but to where…" I started to say when I was interrupted by a finger over my lips. "shhh it's a secret" he said. "well if a secret then how do you know about tit" I questioned him. "I am Juan…all knowing" he stated. "yea and super noise" ingram said an we all started laughing.

"look if I told you now someone will follow us and ruin the whole thing for everyone" Juan said as he swirled his finger through the air. We all looked at him like he was crazy. "trust me if you were in collage you used to do it" he continued, we all stepped off the elevator and walked though the halls of the monorail.

As we arrived another elevator arrived. They walked up to juan and said their hellos. As we all stepped onto the single car monerail. Ingram Bryant and I looked at each other hesitant about what was going on but Jaun seemed to know. The fact that he told us to waer something light ment we could be working out but then why did these other group of people get on the same train and know Juan.

Someone from the other group presses touches the Pad of the monorail and it stopped. We weren't anywhere yet. We had stopped between two supposed destinations. They work on the pad for a second till the doors open and they step out. Juan followed and he looked back at us and motioned for us to follow. I shrugged as we stepped out and looked to where they went an I saw the last person step into a maintenance doorway. We all followed of course.

Once I got into the room I could hear it. "this has been my outlet" he said as he stepped aside to for us to see a small hole in the wall. I don't know if the rest of the guys could hear but I heard it loud and clear. We walked down a long maintenance hallway and to a ladder. We went down a level and the music was able to hear by everyone. The group that was in front of us looked up and made a dead sprint for whatever it was at the end.

Juan looked up, "would ya'll hurry up" he called back. Ingram and Bryant fire-maned the rest of the ladder as soon as I saw they were clear I followed. I hit the ground to see juan face light up and he took off in a dead sprint. "NOW Look if you don't jump out you won't get caught in the wind current, the wind from central fan will slow down your fall" juan said then takes off running. We all follow, I'm glad he's done this before. We're all running as hard as we can. Or at least they are. Their dead sprint is like a jog for me. As I'm looking down the hall I can see where the floor stops and all you see is a wall on the other side. Its circular as I take the last step out off of the hall floor I leap into the middle of what looks like the central tubing. "HOLY SHIT" someone screams.

Air rushes past me and I could feel myself falling but its not anywhere near as fast or as hard as it should be. Second later I hit what feels like grate and I start to slide. We all funnel into long tunnel and I could see Bryant ingram and juan. IT drops us and we land in what feels like a foam pit. The lighting is dim almost dark. Yea I know random but that's what it is. There's music playing and a crowd of people along with what sound like some type of vehicle. I stand up or try to when I see a hand reach out for me. I grab onto it an a male I hadn't seen before lift me up. "newbies…Welcome to our little rebellion" he said as he stand me upright out of the foam. I look around to see hundred of people. "where the fuck am I" I said turning to juan.

"we don't what it is. Its just been here, since the hive's been open. No one talks about it. So you would have to be in the monerail to find out about it whenever people go" juan explains. I walk further into the crowd. "you want a drink" juan asked me, as I look over the place an still trying to figure it out but I can't. God I always thought umbrella was so prim and propper. There's no way they don't know about this place.

"look it's a place to vent on our off time" the guy said as he walked next to us. I nodded my head. "anyways yall took the long way" he said as he walked off. I look at jaun and he shrugs his shoulders. I roll my eyes as we walk though the crowd of people loosely on the edge. "you can find anything here" he stated. "anything" ingram stated. "anything then go back to your life like nothing happened" juan stated as we kept walking.

Juan led us to a bar and he flashed his top secret off his PDA and bartender came right over to us. "What can get you sir" he asked. I look back behind him to see bottle upon bottles of liquor. "there's no way" I said as I looked over at ingram who had the googly eyed look on his face like he had never see that much acohol before. I snapped my fingers in front of him. Juan turns to me point to the bartender. I shrugged, then shook my head no. There's no way I want to remember this shit.

"I'm going to go check out thoes bikes I saw." I said as I patted Bryant on the shoulder. "don't get to drunk, we lucked out not having to go to Tokyo" I stated as I walked off. I walked though the crowd some more turning as I did. Following the sound of the bikes. As I walked I didn't realize I was as close as I walk and I walked though a wall of people stumbling for a second then I stand to my feet. Everyone is looking at me. "WE HAVE A TAKER" someone announces an I look up to see a guy sitting on his bike helmet in his hand and a empty bike next to him. "COME HERE…YOU LOOK NEW." He said into his microphone. Shit.

Someone pushed me from behind and I took a few more steps forward. The guy on the bike put his helmet on then wheelies on wheel into the air. Spine and stops a few feet infont of me. I take steps around him and to the guy with the mic. He covers it an bend down. "can't back out now. You ready for this girl what your name" he asked me. "…Ray" I said hesitating a little. Because I know everyone here know me as kale. I look back to see ingram and Bryant walk up and fill in with the circle of people. "look heres a helmet" the guy stand up. "AN HERE WE HAVE AGAINST OUR CONTENDER RAY" he announces and people start to cheer. " AND YOU KNOW HIM YOU LOVE HIM…HAWKINS" the announcer announces and I just stand there looking up from him.

Oh wow this is deffinetly a momnt that I wish I would have listened to my better insctinct. The crowd is screaming louder then the music. "I hope you can ride better the look of shock on your face. I slide the helmet on as he starts to explain the race. Something about only turn where you se the red lights. "great so it's a race." I said sure no one could hear me.

The announcer says a few more things and I look over to see this guy showing off. Ok riding a crotch shouldn't be too bad. "OK ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET" I look up to see two large doors open. "GO GO GO" he said and I throttle the gas. I hit it so hard my back tire comes up and I could feel myself to slid forward a bit. As I'm into the hallway the bike slams down but not as hard as I would have thought. The hallway is drak at least to him it probly is. The guy takes off and cuts me off so he in front. An I se him take off.

**

* * *

**********

Isabella- same moment.

As I walk though the crowd of people I practically have to push my way to see the screen. The exit is somewhere over here in this area I normaly don't watch these stupid races but I heard there was a chick on one of the bikes. An to me to any female that a bit inspiring. I watch as I look over to one of my friends who I happened to go to school with is standing there watching the screens intently. It flips though another camera angle and I see her pass him cutting him short off turning room. "took you long enough" he said. "sorry Donnie, I had trouble with the elevator. They changed the password on me again" I tried to explain to him but he was to into this race as was everyone else. "god its neck in neck" Donnie said as I look up to see them go completely off view.

"its like they do it to torture us or something" Donnie said throwing his hands up in the air. As soon as he brings them down the door fly open and I can hear them coming. I'm getting a little excited. No not that way. Sick minded, but I was more excited to see them coming down the hall.

With this place there's no rules. I'm surprised Hawkins hadn't tried anything yet. I watched as she pulled up next to Hawkins. He always won everything he did here. I don't understand how, know one really does. As I look away for a second I see her kick his bike. Well I guess she know the no rules bit or has figured it out. He mus have tried something. Well Hawkins bike swerves but doesn't falter in speed an he catches up to her. She kick him again, Hawkins tries to kick back but she she doesn't even flinch.

"dam she's good" Donnie said standing behind me. The crowd backs up into a circle as the get closer to the exit. I look up again to see her standing on the bike. She spin quickly and round house's Hawkins in the chest. I don't know if it was the force of him going so fast or how hard she kicked. Hawkins goes flying backward off his bike and lands as she dodges the fallen bike. "OOOOOO" come up randomly from the crowd. Sparks fly as she looks back and sits down exiting the halls of the race.

Everyone cheers and runs up to her as she stops just outside the door. I half expected her to take off her helmet but she doesn't. The crowd surrounds her and she and the bike disappears into the sea of bodies. "Dam she whooped his ass" I said. "ehh, I probly could have beat him, he's probly having an off day or something" Donnie said clearly in denial. "poor Donnie, feelin Hawkins pain. Can't stand seeing a guy get beat by a girl" I taunted then tried to stand on my toes to see. "WOW, WHAT A RACE" The announcer calls out over the intercom.

I watch as she gets off the bike and walks over to the side a little. I wanted to follow but no one seemed to want to leave her alone. "RAY….RAY….WOULD YOU JOIN ME FOR A DRINK. MY NEW CONTENDER" the anouncer calls out after her. She attempts to walk her way though the crowd. An ray sound like a dam fimiliar name. I walk though the crowd as towards her as she starts to waalk in my direction. People are sort of parting now and I see her clearly. She's the same size as Rayla, same build same amazing figure. I stop as I'm standing right in front of her. She takes off her helmet. Yep its her.

I grin and she smiles back. "get me outta here" Rayla said as she reaches out for me. "ok" I said taking her hand and shoving my way though people. I hear the helmet hit the ground as we make it to the back wall. There's no one over here but nobody followed us. "What are you doing here" she asks me. "I could say the same for you" I said as she kind nods. "nice race" I said an she looks back into the cord of people standing around talking. "yea it was…interesting" she said looking around again. This girl is strange but theres something about her. Yea she's makes an awesome fuck buddy but I wonder if I could get more.

"how long have you been down here" I ask, she looks at me and shrugs. "Well I'm not sure how long the race took. I was only here for about 15 mins before I got dragged into that" she states and looks back at me. "So first time….come on. Have you had a drink?" I asked her as I pulled her in the direction of the bar. She nods her head no, "I don't want one" she states and lets go of my hand. Damn, wasn't expecting that one.

I walk towards the music, an look back to see her still following me. "Where are we going" she asks an the music keeps getting louder and louder. "dance floor…the pit" I state, she kind of looks at me confused. Has this chick never been to a club before. I grab onto her hand and pull her over to the railing a few feet in font of us. I stop and look over. Theres hundreds of bodies all dancing jumping and moving to the music. Lights are flickering on and off different colors so it makes it hard to see. That beside its darker down there then it is up here. Down in the pit if you aren't face to face with someone then really not going to be able to tell who your dancing with. Most people take their shirts off so you cant really tell who's who by just looking at their chest. I turn to her as she peers over the railing. She's leaning pretty far, I place my hand on her back and she looks up smiling. "we're going down there" she asks. The DJ isn't too bad tonight, he's been on mostly techno. They don't really play artist any more, I don't mind I kind like a fast base and electric sound that kinda goes with the screnery.

"only if you want. There's still a few other things I could show you" I state, hoping she'll say no and drag me to the nearest stairwell. "like what?" she asks. She'd rather hear it then see everything. "well theres the mixed martial arts. Theres the lounge. Theres the band. And there's the dark room" I explain and she gives me this funny look like she doesn't understand most of what I just said. "ehh…ok. Lets go down there" she said. I point to the stairwell behind her. Rayla then grabs onto my hand. I walk next to her as we walk along the sides, to the stairwell and down them.

As I reached the last step I could feel the heat coming off the people moving around me. I chugged my drink then threw the cup to the floor. That might have been a bad idea. I could feel her behind me. She wasn't dancing or really even moving. I turned to face her to see that she was just standing there looking around. I had already had beads of sweat on my forehead, but it seemed like the heat didn't phase her. I touched her shoulder, and swayed mine a little to try an coax her into dancing. Why the hell did she want to come down her if she didn't want to dance. I'll try an see if I could get her going, mabey that'll work.

I turned around so my back was against her chest and strated grinding my ass on her moving to the sway of the music. She still hasn't moved. Mabey she's confused. Still I kept going. Moving every which way but still.

When her hips started to move with mine I got a little more into it, my hands found her waist so I forced her to move a little more an I got the feeling she was letting. Finally I'm getting somewhere with this chick.

I had to ease her completely into dancing till our bodies moved in sync. One of her hands were on my sides an the other was on my stomach almost holding me to her. I wanted to feel more. I was so hot, wet too my shirt had since been soaked though and it didn't help. So I turned around, I reached for the hem of my shirt and pulled it off. She didn't look surprised or anything so she leaned back and did the same. Complete and total tomboy I knew she was wearing a sports bra.

I starred for a second as I slowed her movement. With every flash of light I looked at as much of her as I could. Her skin seemed to glisen as little bead of sweat formed where her shirt would soak it up. Her fingers touched my arm an I looked down them. Before I could really reacted she had grabbed my belt loop and pulled me to her. Our hips found the rhythm of the beat and started grinding against each other. God I'm so wet. I'm sure the only thing stopping her from taking me right here was the fact that we were surrounded by people. I could tell she was modest.

I didn't even notice that while were moving her leg slid between mine and I guess I'm not leading any more. As we came even closer together she pressed her forehead to my temple. I was thinking this whole time I could keep up. But the heat coming off her was almost unbearable as she grind-ed her leg into me. I moaned into her ear. Her grip on my waist tightened, as one hand moved to my back pressing us harder together. Her fingers ran up and down my spine sending shivers to places I didn't know they would go. The only thing I could do to stop them was turn around.

As my back pressed against her chest she slid one hand on my stomach the other still had a firm grip on my side. As fast as we were moving somehow she was able to make soft circles around my belly button. I was growing more turned on by the minute. What in the hell was she doing to me? I don't think I've ever felt like this around anyone.

I threw my head back onto her shoulders, an leaned into her. At this point I was trying to stifel the moan as another built in my throat. I could feel knots forming in my stomach an I was sure how much more Innocent teasing from her I could take. I leaned to the side a little and looked up at her.

Rayla's eyes were closed like she was looking at something behind them. I wonder what. When she whipped her head to the music I smiled. She's seemed as if she was at peace.I closed my eyes still leaning to one side as I felt our lips graze against each other. My hand went from her arm to holding the back of her head within seconds as I brought us together.

Our lips entwined and as she moved hers with mine. Our hip never stopped grinding. Then she pulled away, I could feel her eyes on me as I opened mine to se her just starring at me. She stopped dancing. Stopped moving and dropped her hands. I couldn't se her face all that well so I wasn't sure what she might have saw. She bent down to my ear, "this was fun but I have to go" she said. I wanted to ask her why. But her tone was strange, she didn't sound happy but not sad either. I couldn't really tell. I looked and realized we were dead center. I knew I shouldn't have kissed her.

She gave me a hug and for a second she hesitated before she let me go. She breathed in deeply burying her nose into my skin. Then let go of me. I stood the in the middle of the dance floor shocked almost at what just happened as I watched her walk off. What did I do wrong? I made my way off though the people and leaned against the wall. I didn't want to be in the sea of heat anymore it felt as if I couldn't breathe. I didn't even notice it when I was dancing with her. God I need another drink. This is going to be harder then I thought.


	24. Chapter 24: Tanya & Rayla

**Tanya- another few days later**

I walked into the lab and looked around. There were animals in cages here an there, a few actual test subjects but not many. At least this lab is humane. I picked up a coat and walked over to the one of the desks. The kid or man sitting there didn't notice me. I cleared my throat, he slowly looked up then snapped to the realization of who I was. "oh my, hello Mam. Um how are you doing. Um how may I help you?" he rambled out a series of questions.

"I'm just taking a look around I wanted to see how my lab worked" I stated and he stood. "hand on, I see" he said. "well I don't just plan on sitting on the sideline. Not saying Im going to take over either" I explained to him as he was giving me this very confused look. "whats you name son" I asked him. "Arron" he said as I held out my hand. "while were in here Call me Mrs. Kale." I stated with a stern voice so he would know that anywhere else I was known as mam or Chairman. Arron smiled nervously. "relax" I said as he shook my hand then let go.

I look around and by this time everyone was looking up at us. "I'll get intro's from everyone else later as we go. For right now, I need a desk" I said as I turned to the girl walking in my direction. "you can have this one. This guy was taken out of here a few days ago. Illegal actions" she said as I walked towards the desk. It was cleared out, there wasn't really anything on but a few of the basics you would find in a lab. Microscope, a few petri dishes an so on. "thank you" I said as I set a file down and walked around the lab a little looking at things to get a feel for it.

Once i sat down and got comfortable at my lab desk everyone sort of relaxed with a sigh of reliefe. I guess they thought I was going to find something I didn't like. "arron" I called out and he rushed over to my desk. "yes chairman…I mean Mrs Kale" he said correcting himself very quickly. "I need you to put in an order for a subjects blood. A sample please" I said handing him a slip of paper with the order of my daughters blood on it. I wanted to see how much it had changed and how much of the virus it had in it. Arron nodded, "right away" he said as he walked off to a computer and sat down.

I waited a few minutes and looked over Rayla's file again. "It'll be here within the hour" arron said looking up and in my direction. I nodded then went back to what I was reading which was mostly old notes from when she was a baby and then now.

I hear the door slide open behind me and I look up to see Saufley another chairman walk in the room. He smiles an motions for me to come over to him. I stand and walk in his direction. "I didn't expect you to take a hands on role" saufley said as he placed his hand on my back and we stepped just outside the door. "well I like to work closely with my top scientist. And this division seemed to be doing the best on their work" I explained an he nodded. I'm sure he's aware that im aware of all he other department labs I'm over. I'm sure he'll understand when I want to do things myself.

Saufley pulls out a PDA and show me a picture of my daughter sitting on a motorcycle. I didn't think she even knew how to ride motorcycles. He zooms out of the picture to show a large room. "what is this place. Its not on any maps" I asked as I looked up at him. "its our little social experiment. Your daughter was spotted in their last night. Its headed up by a a chairman in the civilian section. So far its worked out well. Other then the chairman who started only a few people know it's a social experiment. Everyone else thinks it's a hidden party room." he explained, I nodded my head. "wow this place sure does have everything" I stated and looked back at the PDA. "I just thought I should let you know." he said, "that's just fine thank you" I stated as he walked away. I walked back into the lab and sat down at my desk. "get back to work" I said as everyone scrambled to continue doing what they had started.

About an hour later Rayla's blood arrived. Arron walked over to me eagerly. "ok put it in the large microscope I'll be there in a min" I ordered. I watched as he went and did so. I collected up clear files that were on a disk and walked over to the touch screen next to the microscope. "you over there come here" I asked her. She stopped what she was looking at and walked over to me. "Get me a sample of an normal blood and some blood that has been infected with the T-virus" I asked her and she walked over to the fridge. Then back putting them into two other microscopes.

I walked over to the pad and made it so the sample would all come up next to each other. Labeled each one then turned to the rest of the lab. "Ok every one come over here" I stated, Every one stopped and followed others over to the large screen behind me. "I know you all know what this is. We need to figure out how to make this, without it turning it into this" I said pointing at each screen. "Does everyone understand. I'm giving you full access to my old research and my daughters files. This is your new project, objective whatever you want to call it. So lets get started." I explained. They all walked back to their desk and cleared them off. I starred at the screen for a second to see all the virus's in my Rayla's system. I was upset at first but then it clicked. I need children.

* * *

**Rayla- next day**

"Kale.. Kale…KALE" someone yelled and I snapped out of my daydream and looked up. "what…what" I stated and stood upright from holding the pads. "you haven't moved your hands" ingram said standing in front of me. I dropped my hands and walked over to the wall and leaned against it. Taking off the pads I looked over to Bryant and juan who was sparing then back at ingram who was now walking in my direction. "What were you thinking about" he asked. I was thinking about alexa. Yea I know I said I didn't miss her but after that night in the place you don't talk about. She seems to be all I could think about. "god it must have been serious" ingram said and I slid down the wall and sat down. I can't get her out of my head, because of a kiss. "What was it?" ingram said an I looked up at him. "ever had a perfect day? Like a Day you'll never forget?" I said looking back at my hands. They were taped, tightly and I almost wanted to take the tape off an spar with him barehanded.

"yea, definitely" ingram said standing and holding out his hand. I took it and stood. "that's why you remember them. And never forget" he said. I smiled, even though it was half fake but I just didn't want to think about it I guess. Well I you need to understand where I'm coming from here it goes.

It was a Sunday. I had just woken up and I was still in high school. Alexa and I had broken up for the first time so I went out and had some fun the night before. Shit I was a kid wouldn't you do the same thing I mean come life's short. But I remember it like it was yesterday, I mean wouldn't you in mmy shoes.

"you just gonna lie in bed all day or are you going to join us at least for lunch" my dad said standing at the door. I think he knows I snuck out last night and went to the party. I nodded still hung over and sat up. "yea" I said as I swung my legs over the bed. "wake up your sister" he said as he turned and walked down the hallway. I shook my head hard and stood putting on a pair of shorts that were on the floor. I slid into my Winnie the pooh slippers that I got when I was in elementary and walked out of the room two doors down to reggies room. Don't look at me like that I know most of you had some kind of cartoon slippers. She had her own place but I guess she was to drunk or to tired to drive home so she crashed out in her old room.

I opened the door, like always it was pitch black. Reggie picked out the room that wasn't facing the sun in the morning so she never had a too much light problem in the morning. I walked in past her dresser and right to her bed. Her clothes sprawled out along the floor and to her bed. I sat on the edge of the bed and shook her. "uuuhhh…go away" she said, looking at her closk I saw it was eleven. Mom always cooked lunch early on Sundays because she always made a huge dinner that night. So she wanted us to eat as much as possible. At the family dinner. "get up" I said a little softer then I probly. "No…" she said and rolled over. I didn't want to go to drastic middle school measures but with the way this was going I was going to have to. "GET up. Mom cooked us Lunch" I said as I shook her shoulder again. She didn't say anything she just rolled over and put a pillow over her head so I took it. There wasn't that much fight in her. "GOD go AWAY" she said sounding a little more awake.

"NO Get ou OF BED" I half yelled, an this was extremely childish I know but I had to do it. I slid off my slippers so I can run. "GET UP" o yelled then brought the full force of the pillow down on her head. She bounced with the pillow sitting up like a rocket. I took off running out her room. "I'm SO GOING TO KILL YOU" She screamed as I heard heavy footsteps following me down the hall. I ran into the living room and dove onto the couch landing half into my fathers lap hoping he would save me like he always does. "WOAH" he yelped as I looked up to see a very furious Reggie standing about two feet from the arm of he couch. I held my hands up over my head and dad knew wat had happened. "GO eat" he said with a half stern voice. "Oh this was far from over, brat" she said then turned and walked into the kitchen. "thanks dad" I said jumped up kissed him and followed reggie.

I sat down at the three person kitchen table and looked up at reggie who already had a newspaper in front of her. "so Did you girls had fun last night" My mom asked as she reached into the cabinet and grabbed a couple of plates. "yep" I said mabey a little too perky. "who had the party?" she asked and reggie looked up like 'how the hell did she know we went to a party'. Reggie set the paper down, the party was at Billy's house. She knew if she said anything about him he would be grounded for the next millenia. "just a friend, collage frat party" she said and smiled. My mom had a bit of a stern look on her face now.

Reggie is 20 going on 21 in a few weeks. I know when she turns 21 she's be going to a lot of bars I can't go. For right now I get to tag along because the parties are mostly harmless and gives her a DD. "You know your father and I don't mind you taking you younger sister along" my mom starts with a sweet tone but I can tell there's a rule coming. "but schools started back up and I want you to start bringing her home at a decent time" mom said sternly as she scooped som stir fry out of the pan and onto both our plates. Reggie didn't say anything she just rolled her eyes. "that doesn't mean a decent time the next morning either" she continued. Reggie took a deep breath, ah ha, this means she just got a curfew if I was to be driving her around.

"ok mom" reggie's said sweetly but the undertone was ment to be 'fuck that'. I laughed a little. "oh and you grades better stay up or you won't be going out at all" mom said turning on me. Dam I knew there was a catch. Mom took her plate out into he living room and sat next to dad.

Mom walked over and set our plates in front of us. "what are you doing today" reggie asked around a mouthful of food. I swallowed, "nothing, watch the games I guess" I said as I took another bite. "lets go watch them a BW3's" she stated looking up at me for an answer. I tilted my head to the side confused. "it's a collage thing" she said which ment just go with it so I can drink a little. I sighed heavily, "ok" I said.

We finished eating and take off to our rooms to get dressed. I put on my long sleeve black plaid shirt and light blue jeans. I walk to the bathroom to find it already occupied. I spray a little Cologne and threw mouse in my hair. Oh yea right after alexa broke up with me I cut almost all my hair off. it's a skater boy cut but I like it so it works. It could be worst, I could have gotten a high an tight. Anyways alexa always loved running her fingers through my hair, the first week it reminded me of her too much so I cut it off.

As I finished I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room I look up to see Reggie standing in my doorway. "you all dressed up" she asked, "uh" I said. "its just BW3's" she continued. "I gotta look good" I said popping an invisible collar and slipping on my flip flops. "so off to the party or what" I said walking past her. "BW3's is a SPORTS bar" she said following me. We walk down the hall and towards the kitchen. I grab my car keys, "bye mom, bye dad" we said almost in sync as I step out the garage door pressing the button. "don't be late for dinner" mom calls out. Reggie leans back in. "Can I bring home a friend to eat with" she asks, dad said something back but I didn't catch it so I got in my car and closed the door. "what did they say?" I asked, "dad yes and mom said we could both bring one home" she said as I back out of the driveway. "awesome" I said as I took off out of the neighborhood.

We pulled into the trendy looking sports bar with a big sign that said Buffalo wild wings. "why do you call it BW3's if its that" I said pointing to the sign as we got out of the car. "just a nick name" Reggie said as she shrugged. She took out her phone out and txt someone. "I'm right here if you txting me" the voice was familiar. I didn't like that accent, ugh. I looked up to see francis frank for short. Reggie slides her phone back into her back pocket and runs to him. He picks her up and spins her around. I really don't know what she see's in this guy. I'm sure she's with him because of his accent and weird romantic ways. I should learn French. As I walk by them, I stare him down. "can you get any cornier, all you need is a field of flowers and music" I said. Reggie smacked her tongue or something. I laughed a little before I walked up to the door. The two happily galloped behind me. I opened the door and walked in.

Most of the walls were wood. It was loud, I mean the place was packed loud. There were high tables on one side and lower one with booths on the other. I look up to see three humongous tv screen surrounded by several smaller ones. Each only a foot apart, oh and every screen had a sports game on it. From football to baseball I even caught one with basketball. It was also decorated with sports pictures trophies and jerseys of different teams. The waitress walked around in tight reff jerseys. I couldn't see the cooks but lets just say every face I saw in uniform was an 8 or higher. "I wonder if they have a swimsuit edition like hooters" I said turning to reggie. She shook her head.

"how many" I looked up at the girl standing behind the podium, her name tag said Stacey. "three Stacey thanks" I stated, she smiled and she bent over behind it grabbing some menus and walk into the restaurant/bar motioning for us to follow. I always try and get a smile, it's the cuteness factor I work it ok.

I can't help that I can be cocky sometimes.

"So here's your table you waitress will be her in a minute to get you drinks" Stacey said as she stopped at a high table and set all our menus on it and walked away. We all sat down "well don't need this" reggie said pushing her menu aside as she picked up the drink menu in the middle. I give her the little early look and she smiles. "its Five O'clock somewhere" she said then looked at frank. They did this googly eyed thing, "I think I'm going to be sick" I said as I swallowed hard. Our waitress walked up, blonde hair blue eyes, an I know she was a cheer leader in high school if she still isn't one. "Hi guys my name is Karren, I'll be your waitress. So what kind of drinks do you want.?" she asked reggie pointed a beer out to frank he nodded and looked up at karren. "I guess it's a Land shark" he said, "and I'll have a bud light" reggie continued. "Coke" I said she jotted it all down, "brb" she said and literally looked as if she was hopping off.

"Why is it that everyone talks in TXT" I asked looking at each of them. Frank had already embedded himself in a screen behind me. "Lol, lmafo, g2g, ttyl…I don't know it's a new language" reggie said an as she did I looked past her to see a familiar ass walk into the kitchen. I took a deep breath. "what" reggie said and turned to look behind her. "ehh, day just got real bad that's all" I stated as I realized who the ass was as she walked back out of the kitchen carrying two sets of trays full of food. She looked dead at me and her face didn't even flinch. Did she not recognize me. Oh this is going to be fun!

We sit an drink and watch games around the bar. I saw alexa a few more times and she saw me but still no reaction. She must not have recognized me because if she did I'm pretty sure I'd either be getting a glare or escorted out. Lets just say the break up fight was bad. Very very very bad. So since she hasn't noticed me I've been flirting with two of the girls that work here, I'm determined to get a number.

"so where are you from again" della asked as she placed her hands on her hip. She wears were from cali, sid it was something about my accent. "Racoon city and moved here when I was still a baby" I stated, "so I was practically raised here"I continued, "uh huh" she said still unsure. "ok della, ask me something only somebody from cali would know" I stated. She thought for a second. I turned and winked at frank. "ok whats the best burger place in LA?" she asked. I looked at her, thought real hard about commercials or something I might of read. "Jack in the Box" I answered and she laughed, "ok yea, deff not from cali" she said and smiled. I smiled back.

"YEAH" reggie screamed hiling both her fists in the air. We both look over at her and kind of laugh and turn ti the screen she was watching. Cubs just made a home run or something like that. "world series here we come" she said the took a sip of her third beer. "I hope your not going to the dinner drunk." I asked her, "awe so concerning and no. anyways dinner isn't untill 7 and were leaving in a hour for the bbQ." she explained, "and I'm not drinking there so I'm going to drink here" reggie said as she took another sip of her beer. Frank doesn't drink much, like me, he's still on his second and its not even half empty.

I look up to see della leave an go back the table she was waiting on. I zone out watching one of the screens for a few minutes. "here let me give you my number" I could tell it was della, she had this sly tone to her voice. I go to turn back and there this awesome play. Its one of thoes plays where you know there's going to be reruns but you can't stop watching the screen. I could geel her writing on my hand while holding it. "finished" she said an I brought my hand around to the other side. 'fuck off' I whipped my head around to see Alexa standing right next to me and dell walking away smiling.

"its one thing you come into my sports bar and avoid not saying hi to me, to make it better you flirt with my best friend." Alexa half yells, I looked at her. I don't know if I'm more pissed that she wrote in sharpie or that della is going to follow the best friend rule and not date her BFFs X. "this is going to take forever to get off" I said, holding my hand in her face not showing a care in the world. Alexa kind of grunts knocks my hand into my drink that fall into my lap. "cold cold" I said as I throw my hand in the air, an shake the other because coke got all over it.I chuckled as she stormed off. My waitress saw an rushed over with a towel handing it to me.

"thanks" I said the started wiping off my lap even though most of it soaked though. it's a good thin I always kept a pair of board shorts in my trunk. Reggie looked at me and laughed a little. "wow, little pissed isn't she….dam it was a bad one wasn't it" she said and I rolled my eyes as I stood. "I'm going to go change" I said as I stood and walked out of the restaurant. AS I walked walking to my car I could hear her voice. She was venting. Alexa always vent, I didn't really care what she was talking about an I didn't look to see where she was. I opened my trunk grabbed my shorts and and got in my back seat to change.

"She's Just SOOOO….UGH" she said as opened the door. I stood and looked over in the direction of her voice. She was standing against the wall and smoking. I thought she had quit. It was taking everything in me not to walk over there. "Damn IT….What the FUCK DO I DO?" she asked whoever she was talking to. I stopped in the middle of the parking lot to see her glaring at me. The girl she was talking to was della and now they were both looking at me. Della said something to her and walked back inside the side door.

I walked in her direction. "I don't wanna talk to you" Alexa said as I walked in her direction. "most people move on" I said loud enough for her to hear me. "WELL…Its Kinda hard when you won't go away" she said as I stood in front of her. "what do you mean?" I asked her, in a mono tone voice. "I haven't seen you in two weeks" I stated, and I haven't. "I have" she said as she bowed her head a little. "well" I questioned. "what are you stalking me. You break up with me because eI'm can't give you what you need and… you're the ones who's lost" I state and she just stood there for a few second and didn't say anything. "No I saw you studing at star bucks a few days ago with some friends. An I sat there an watched you or a few minutes before I got frustrated with myself and I left" she said.

"So you were stalking me" I said trying to make a joke. "see that's what I mean always making god dam jokes, it's a never ending thing" she said but she wasn't yelling which was a good thing. "so you saw something…" I said as I took a few steps forward. "yea" she said really low holding out her hand. "I don't know I just I can't take you flirting and always being to friendly. I mean I get jealous" she said and I took another step forward. "well if you don't say anything. Then all you do is yell about it. An I can't or don't wanna fix it" I stated and by the time I stoped taking steps I was standing so close our foreheads were touching.

"I don't know I just don't kn…" alexa said and I didn't let her finish. I placed my hand on her cheek. Then kissed her for all I was worth. As I stopped, "did I say you can stop" she said and kissed her again a bit slower and softer an before. "when do u get off" I asked her. "just did" she said a little out of breath. "change and come sit with me" I said and all she did was nod. I walked away still holding her and letting her fingers slide out of mine. I looked back and gave her a half grin. "see you inside" I said as I walked backwards.

After sitting and chatting it up at the table inside reggie left with Frank to the bbq. I took alexa now ere on our way to the park. She didn't say a word, more then anything now I wanted her to.

I pulled into the parking lot o the park and got out. I followed Alexa to the trail, almost running to catch up. I remember coming here for soccer pratice mainly, besides the fields a few of the trails led at lest a mile off into the woods. Good thing si soccer season hadn't started or else the park would be overflowing with parents, soccer moms and kids. As I walked next to her she was still quite. It was a long shot but I was going to go for it. I slid my hand into hers and she gripped onto it smiling.

"its nice you know" alexa said, "nice? Whats is" I asked her. "well its quite, I liked it when…I like it when its quite gives me time to think" she stated. I waited for her to continue because I knew she would. "its peaceful" she said and I understood, "well the world is going crazy" I said trying to make a joke out of it like I did with everything. Then I remembered she liked it to be serene and spending time with me. "Play to much" she said slapping me in the arm with her free hand.

I grabbed hold of it before she could get another slap in and spun her into me. AS she spun to me her foot hit one of mine and she started to fall. I caught her it was lucky catch but now were face to face mine over hers and feeling are flooding back. Everything in myself told me to kiss her. She was breathing a little hard and I'm not sure if that was because she almost just hit the ground hard as fuck or what. I stood her back upright not taking my hand off her back.

"Quite can be good" I said as I turned taking hold of her hand again as we continued to walk. We must have walked for hours. By the time we were circling around to my car I noticed it would be time to head back home. This entire time she didn't let go of my hand but once to play on the exercises blocks on the one of the stops. Yea it was fun, just the two of us. But now were on our way to my house. How was I going to explain her to mom and dad. As far as I know they think we're done.

"Whats are your parents going to think" she asked me. I didn't say anything, I think this is where were supposed to communicate. "we'll go, and we'll say were just friends for now" I said after thinking and turning on the car. "like were starting over" ii said, I looked over as I started the car and she rolled her eyes. I quickly thought to recover by kissing her on the cheek quickly. Then back the car out and headed home.

As I pulled into the driveway I watched the house for a second. Alexa gripped onto my hand tighter. "here goes nothing" I said as I opened my door. An walked into the house though the garage. "MOM…Dad" I called out, no one answered. "they must be in their room" I said as I looked around. The kitchen smelled awesome. Couldn't tell what, but there was potatoes, some other vegie dish and another type of meat. not sure what she had in the over. "I'm going to go sit in the living room" Alexa said as I turned to walked down the hall.

My mom stepped out of her room, "hey hun…" she said as she walked towards me. "whats up mom…I brought alexa home with me" I stated and she smiled, then got a little of a confused look on her face. I know she knows we were dating, then noticed a bit of a change in me after we broke up. "good," she said as she patted me on the back and walked on to the kitchen. "where's Dad" I asked following. "he's in the back yard" she said. I nodded, then turned to the living room flopping down next to alexa landing mostly on her. She grunted a little.

"ehh…get off." Alexa complained as I forced more of my weight onto her. "ok ok I give" she said as squirmed out from under me. I laughed a little and looked up at her. A door opened and I looked up and back to see frank and reggie walk in the door. Mom kissed frank on the cheek and hugged reggie then kissed her on the forehead. I looked up at alexa and she frowned. "what" I asked her, "you didn't tell me fruity was going to be here" she said an I shrugged, "well I have to go Mrs. Kale, I wanted to say hi though" Franks stated. I looked up at reggie with a surprised look. Reggie gave him a short peck on the lips and he walked out. "after 6 months still" alexa stated and they started chatting. Girl talk of course so I wasn't interested. Mostly about shopping I think.

I eased my head onto alexa's lap she noticed and started playing with my hair. "an by the way I hate this hair cut" Alexa said and I rolled my eyes again ignoring her comment. "Rayla come help me set the table" my mom called out from the kitchen. I got uo and walked into the kitchen, grabbed the set of plates and set the table. Moment later the food was done and we were all sitting around the table looking at each other.

My dad said a little prayer and we all dug in. I was waiting for it, I was waiting for someone to say so were trying to start over and hoping this time it'll will work or last longer then it di the last time before we broke up. "so ya'll are trying to work things out." my dad asked looking at me then taking a bite of his steak. I swallowed hard, thought for a second and I could feel all eyes on me. "taking it easy for now." I said leaving an open future. I felt a pinch on my thigh an looked over at alexa. I gave her the 'what' look and she smiled.

"a month is long enough for a break. Missed my ray" Alexa said answering my dad question. My mom sort of starred at me along with reggie. Alexa went to happily eating her food. I took a deep breath and finished eating. "well good she need someone to calm her down" reggie said as I took another bite of food. I went to say something but I was stopped by my mother stern look. Mom hates it when we talk with our mouths full of food so that look was reasonable I guess.

We finished eating, cleaned up and started watching a movie. I sat on the fatherst end of our large conector couch. Alexa leaned onto me and I wrapped my arms around her. She leaned into me further and I kissed the top of her head. After the movie we all disappeared into our rooms. Mom and dad didn't mind her staying over and for once she didn't have to sleep in the guest room which made things that much better.

I changed into my PJ's which was a large T-shirt and since she didn't bring any clothing she just put on one of my smaller ones. I sat on the edge of the bed, and just starred at her for a second. Theres always something about seeing your girl in one of your t-shirts. Alexa patted where she wanted me to lay. I lifted the covers and slide into bed. Laying on my back she laid her head on my chest and held onto her.

"I could have swore you would never want to see me again" I said as she snuggled into me. "I didn't, but I didn't…. Mix of confusing emotions" she said. "but why take me back" I stated. "There isn't anything I can do to make you grow up right now. But I could show you slowly" she explained and looked up at me. "well I guess it would help if I tried" I stated and touched my noes to hers. She smiled and pulled back. "As pissed off as I was this morning, today was pretty close to perfect" she said and put her head back down. "well it was perfect to me" I said and she didn't say anything back. Then I heard light breathing an I could tell she was asleep.


	25. Chapter 25: Isabella

**Isabella- (about a week after their encounter in the social expierment)**

As we walked down the hall from the small gym I could see the team rush into their rooms. Rayla walked out last she looked up at me as she opened her door and walked in. I stood their for a moment and listened but I couldn't hear anything. "izzy, IZ…" Brittany said as she grabbed my shoulder. "what…nothing lets just go." I said as I opened my door. "what your problem" Brittany asked as I walked into my room. "nothing" I said as my PDA vibrated and I saw I had mission waiting for me. Brittany looked at her and saw she had one also.

"I guess we'll settle this later" Brittany said as she walked three doors down to her room. I walked inside mine and grabbed my flightl suit so I could change into it. As I head out my room I pick up my PDA and head out the door. Brittany meets me in the hall. We follow a group of people out and we make out way to the hanger.

While we were there I saw Rayla's team in prep to go. I moved around my hielo and set everything up. I sat behind the wheel and strated my check list. "Got room for four more" some said and I looked back to see Rayla's team looking to get on. "yea" I said, then they all piled in and strapped himself in. "So where we going" Brittany said as she went theough her check list. "outskirts of sidney…reports of a new zombie. Some boss wants it brought in so they can run test, the usual" one of them said a little to noshalantly for my liking. I looked back at ray and she was putting together something. "ok well get comfortable because its going to be a long trip" I stated. "oh trust me piolet, you haven't been long yet" one of the boys taunted.

I smiled a little as I turned the hielo on and took off. "I know a song that gets on everybody nevers…" "god shut up" someone said as someone else started singing. "what I gotta have something to do" they retorted. I flew up and out of the hive and out onto the open terrien.

It took us about an hour to get to the city. I let Brittany take over hal way though, Rayla was rebriefing the boys about the mission. I got the drift, they pinpointed the the strange zombie to about a block and a half into the city. "all we need is for you to two land on the roof we tell you circle where you drop us off till we call" Rayla said I nodded. "have the cage ready and lowered, I have a feeling this ones going to be a fighter." she continued. I noded again and waited to see if she was going to say something else. "sounds easy" Brittany said. Ray gets this half annoyed look on her face, they all stood and hook themes selves up to the floor of the helow ready to jump out. "just be ready" one of the other guys said as I came to a street. "ok here's good" Rayla said as she looked up so Brittany slowed to a stop in the air.

I looked back to see the team gone. Since they were on the ground I went and pulled up the ropes the propelled down with. Brittany began to circle the block where we dropped them off at. "go land on that roof up there, so I can check the cage" I stated an she took off to the roof.

Once we landed I check to make sure we were safe before I got out. "so let me guess that was her" Brittany said as I got out. I walked back to the back. "yea" I said as I check the cage to make sure everything was working and ready to be lowered on command. "well, was she good" she said, I could have swore she was straight so why were having this conversation I don't know. I looked up to see her standing next to me with her nine mil out. "yes," I said as she looked down at me. "what are you getting at britt" I said as she sat down on the bed of the chopper. "well just want to see where your head is at" she asked me and I tightened the bolts on the cage then check the drop lever. "what I want to know is where her head is at?" I said then went and sat next to her.

"Oh do tell" Brittany said as she turned to me. I gave her the I really don't want to talk about it look. "Oh no you don't" she said an d I sighed. "well we um…had a lot of fun one day after a work out. An two days later I saw her at…uh." I said motioning with my hands so she would get the drift. I know she knows about I took her down there once. "yea yea" she said, "well she danced, and I don't know how long we were dancing but we kissed and she freaked or something. She bacisly said I'll see you later, and I haven't been able to get a word out of her since" I explained. Brittany just looked at me. "well I could tell you but you already know" she said, "yea, there's someone else. Or there was" I said as I laid back "you should talk to her" Brittany said. "DO YOU HAVE IT READY" someone screamed over the radio.

We both scrambled back to the seats and I picked up the radio. "YES" I said as I turned everything back on. "ETA 10 minutes…Follow the smoke" one guys said an I brought it up. I flew over the area where I dropped them off and it was now swarming with the dead. "eww" Brittany said as we came up and over another set of buildings. Green smoke floated up into the sky. One of the guys saw me and trew it over the side. I lowered the cage behind him. "GOOD hold it steady" he said, Zombies came ouring out of the building, Two of the guys were shooting at the door. I looked around on the roof to see Rayla off fighting something else I couldn't tell if she was trying to kill it or not. As she was making her way over to the cage she threw it at cage.

Punching and kicking, it didn't stand a chance. Rayla kicked at a few more times as one of the guys opened the cage. The horde of zombies stopped coming out of the door. Rayla kicked it once more knocked it out then tossed it into the cage. As I looked down at it, it laid in the cage lifeless. I pulled forward a little and landed the chopper. They al pilled in. "HOO RAH…That was something wasn't it" one of the boys said as he strapped himself in. Rayla didn't say anything as she took off her helmet and looked up at me. "Lets go home" she said. An I did so.

I landed outside the hive and the team took the thing they caught away as soon as I did. After that I took the chopper to the hanger bay and did all my checks. Looking at my watch it was somewhere close to chow. "you think you can finish up here" I said looking up at britt. She nodded so I took off. It had been an hours since we dropped off the team. I had never be on one of these so called recover missions so I don't know how long it would take ray to get back to our level. So that's where I'm heading.

Once I got to my room and changed I was praticaly standing by the door to see if I could hear her. What am I stalking her. Fuctrated with my self I opened my door and decided to go to the galley to eat. I hate waiting in this dam line, it's a good thing im an officer. As I walked up I walked through the line got my food and headed out to the tables. Ray and her team hadn't even changed, but they were sitting down eating. One of the guys recognized me and waved me over.

"where's your partner?" one asked, "she's probly done, prob in her room" I stated. Most of them noded, then they all got back to talking what ever they were talking about. "well I swear, I hope this thing stays in the stays in the city" said another. "ok nameless people" I stated and they all looked up at me. "sorry" ray said as she responded. "this is ingram, juan and otto" she said pointing to each one of the guys. They all noded. "any ways, this thing did we kill it are they going to kill it or are we going to just end up going down there in a few weeks" otto asked as he looked up at Ray. "I think I killed it, they only wanted its parts for research" she added then looked up at me.

"so this is what you guys do?" I asked. Looking at all of them then ray, "yep…that and odd jobs. The biggest thing we did was up in… hey" juan strated to say but otto grabbed his mouth. "Your getting your ass wouped at training tonight" ray said as she shifted in her seat. Otto an ingram laughed, but ray was still glaring at juan. "Why don't you join us?" Otto asked lookined up at me. "I highly doubt I'll be able to keep up. Kale what are you doing, do you have to go with the boys" I stated wondering if she had guy talk with them and told them about the last time we worked out together. "I don't have to" she said, "but…ouch" otto said the gave ray a apologizing look. "we'll talk later." ray said looking at Otto. "I'll meet you in the gym, hows 7" she continued as she stood. "sevens good" I said looking at my watch, by the time I looked up her and Otto were walking away talking. I wish I went with them so I could hear what they were talking about.

" So…your isabelle aren't you" Juan asked and I snapped up then noded my head slowly. "well its nice to finnaly meet you" he said as he stood, "same here" I stated then he turned an walked away. So it was me and ingram sitting there starring at each other. I had a feeling he was wanting to talk with me. "your ingram right" he said, "yea but you can call me Toby, don't tell the rest of the team though I'll never hear the end of it" he said. "so I've been trying to figure you out. You've got my girl Kale all up in knots with herself. She been actin funny since she met you" he stated. I looked at him confused, "I don't know if its something you did or if its something from before she came to umbrella" he stated and I noded.

"I think it happened before she got here" I said, "she never really talks about it. I don't know if she even remembers" ingram said as he moved in his seat. "Mabey your just what she needs" he stated as he stood. "tread lightly, you have know idea what that girl is capable of" he explained and I stood picking up my tray and walking around the table. "I kinda do, she broke the punching bag, the day I met her" I explained.

"oh…you ain't see half of it. I'll talk to her." ingram said as we turned and walked in opposite directions out of the galley. I walked upstairs and to my hallway. As I did I could see a woman in a suit walking in my direction. She was looking dead at me, so there was no avoiding her. As I got closer I could see the chairman pin on her coat. Since when do they come down here. I know we have on for our department but I never see them. I looked at my watch to see it was only six. Hopefully whatever talk she wants to have only takes a few minutes.

"Hello, Donivan" she said stopping in front of me. "Im chairman Kale" she said and it took me a second but then I realized who I was talking to and hoping she wasn't going to talk to me about fratinizing with her daughter. Shit. She held out her hand for me to shake. "Donivan I wanted to talk to you about a department switch. I want to talk with you about it, if that's ok with you can we go somewhere more private" she asked, an I thought can they do that but motioned for her to follow me to my place anyways.

We walked into my little apartment I know compared to hers and sat down on the couches. She took out her PDA and held her hand out for mine. I pulled mine out and she did some kind of file transfer. "This file will tell you everything you need to know. The transfer I'm telling you about is very premature. But I have a feeling you will be selected for the project. I have the upmost confidence in you." she said an I could tell by her tone of voice she probly know more about me then I do. "So if I'm accepted into the project I'll have to move…an I won't be a poilet anymore" I asked her concerned for my career. "possibly, but you can't honestly see yourself poileting for the next ten year do you. Well don't think about it just yet. You still have to go though test and trials. This is a special select group, there isn't going to be many of you" she started to explain. "just read it over and we'll let you know in a few days ok" she said placing her hands over mine.

I know she wasn't trying to sell me into this. If umbrella wanted me to do this I would have no choice. Chairman Kale stood and took off her glasses, I could see the resemblence in ray to her. Same high cheek bones and eyes, different mouth though. "thank you for coming and talking to me yourself chairman" I stated shaking her hand again. "it was my pleasure" she said as she let go smiled a little then walked out the door. As she opened it ray stood there with her hand up as if she was about to knock. "Kale" the chairman stated. "mom" ray said and stepped out of the way. "I wanna see you in my office tomorrow sometime." Mrs kale stated. Ray rolled her eyes, as I looked at her she was already in her workout clothing. "don't you roll your eyes at me young lady" mrs Kale stated taking a few steps out the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow mom" ray said stepping inside the my door. "Nice work with the treglidon" Mrs Kale said walking down the hallway. Ray turned and looked at me, Putting her thumb up and looking over her shoulder. "What was that about" she asked, "um…not sure. Might not be a poilet after a few months tho" I said as I went and sat down on my couch. "What…its that serious" she asked me. I picked up my PDA off the end table. Read down a few lines. It said I had a appointment in a week. Blood testing. After that the secdule was blank. Under that it said where which was in the science dept section 4. I handed it to her, "I can ask her about it. She's might tell me" she said, I nodded my head no, as I pointed to the secret symbol ontop of the page she was reading.

"oh" ray said and looked back up at me. I wanted to ask her, "so uh…now that you've mets moms I guess you're an ok" she said and I gave her a funny look. "you haven't met mine and probly won't" I said. "well I wasn't about to tell you that my mom worked here. You would have the one in one billion chance of seeing her and actualy meeting her" ray said and laughed. "I just good like that" I said and sat back. "uh-huh" she said rolling her eye and I can see why now her mother yelled at her because its kind of annoying.

"so you going to tel me why you jet set on me the other night."I said I didn't want to bring up the fact that's she's been avoiding me either. "long story short. Her name was alexa" she said and looked down at her hands. I picked her chin up so she cold look at me. "so when you left her, was she in a safe place" I asked her. "for the most part yes" she answered. "how long ago" I asked an I knew some how that would be touchy. "almost 4 years now" she stated and looked up at me to see what kind of reaction I was going to have. "you loved her with all your heart and was with her for so long its hard to see yourself with someone else because you don't wan to damage the memory" I explained in one of the most long drawn out sentences. She didn't say anything, she just starred at me. I guess I was right on, "yea that's it exactly" she said. "I figured by now she would be either dead worst case or found someone else. But I don't know, she always said we'd be forever" ray said as if she was still holding on to just that. Something this girl alexa said to her that would mean forever.

I deeply sighed, "well, I don't wanna marry you if that's what you think" I said as I leaned forward. "I jus wana tease you" I stated kissing her lightly. "an spoil you" I said kissing her lightly again only she kissed back. "an make you feel loved again…" I said kissing her only biting her bottom lip. "but I'm nothing like alexa, and foever can wait" I said playfully as I noticed I was praticly in her lap. She picked me up and placed me on her thigh. "only if you can keep up" she said as our lips found eachtoer again and she kissed me deeper then she had the night before. Our tunges entwined and I thought if she keeps this up were not going to make it to the gym.

I wanted to make this fun for her more then anything, I didn't expect to get everything out of her and it just seemed to me as if she was uncomfortable even talking about alexa. Who ever she is, they probly did a number on each other and I didn't want to come between that. "so why don't we go work out" I said as comfortable as I was. I felt safe sitting in her lap having her hold me. "ummmm no" she said as she barried her face in to my neck. "you said you were going to train with the boys" I said laughing trying to pull her up. "so…I don't want to" she continued to complain. She lifted her face an looked at me sitting back. Fine now she wants to act like a little kid or something.

Ray lifted her lips up to mine and kissed me lightly, but I wouldn't let her deepen it pulling away as she ran her tounge across my bottom lip. "then go change into something comfortable we'll go to the..well you know" I said as she looked up at me though her eyelashes. I'm guessing she didn't want to hear that either. "No dance floor though" she said as she lifted me up and set me on the coushin next to her. Then stood, I followed her to the door and she turned and gave me kiss on the cheek.

I watched as she walked down the hall. "izzy" an it could only be Brittany standing behind me an she practicly shoved me into the room. "what" I said as she stood and closed the door. "ugh" I said grunted and walked back to my room to change. Brittany followed, "what is going on" she asked me as I walked into my closet. "You like dating her now" she called out, I stuck my head out of the closet to see her sitting on the bed. "um…Talking" I stated an I know no has probly said that since before the outbreak. Its weird here at the Hive your either with someone or your not. An that is even kept on the low from the higher ups because you'll be moved to another sector. Something about jeopardizing the overall mission and all the BS. But the never said anything about same sex.

"yea well…You should be carefull" britt said and I didn't like her underlying tone. I changed my shirt and jean and walked out of the closet. "why do you say that" I asked her. "because I was talking to one of the gaurds that actualy came back from that big run. An he said she's a bit loco" britt said waving her finger in circles around her ear. "Yea well she probly isn't as crazy as me" I said walking back in the room and grabbing my shoes. "well you've got a job cut out for you then" britt said sitting back on the bed. "she's not as cold as you think she is. Lay off ok" I said hoping she would drop the subject. She thinks all I do is get fuck buddies. I can go for more then sex in a relationship.

"Well I gotta go" I said trying to coax her out of my room, she walked out and to my front door. I slipped my PDA in my pocket and noticed the appointment was made and what time tomorrow. "fun" I said as I walked out the door.

**Next Day-**

As I woke up I rolled off of ray and the bed to see what time it was. Why couldn't they put alarm clocks in the rooms. I reached onto the floor and grabbed my PDA. 1030, "SHIT" I said an didn't realize how loud I said it. Ralya had sat up and looked over at me an saw me leaning over. "you ok" she said as she went to help me up. "yea" I said sitting up and smiling. She flopped back onto her pillow. She grabbed onto me pulling me into her. I had an hour to get to my appointment but she wasn't going to make thies easy, I don't know I just had that feeling. "How are you not hung over" I asked her, she drank two drinks for every one that I had. Some how she was still coherent by the end of the night.

"I don't know" ray said burring her face into my back. An that seems to be another one of her favorite things to do as well. As if she has to hide or something. "ray" I said trying to stir her, "mmm" she said as if it was an answer to an important question. "well I have an appointment" I stated and she looked up at me. She was giving me the puppy dog face. "isn't that my deal. I thought I was supposed to do that" I said and smiled. I kissed her, "your cute but I really have to go" I said, "yum one more" she said so I did it again and she tried to deepen it but isat up and pulled away. "ok" she said an finaly let me go.

I got up an looked at what I was wearing, it wasn't my shirt so I figured it was hers. I walked into my closet an chaged into a umbrella jogging suit. The walked back out tossing ray her shirt back. She was already half dressed. "thanks" she said and put her shirt on. She rna her finger though her hair and I could almost pisture her walking out of a shower and doing that as she glistened in the light around her. I shook my head hard for a few seconds then walked out of the room. I walked back in and ray stood there hlding my PDA out. As she went to hand it to me she wrapped her hands around me and hugged me tightly. "its just a blood test" she said and let me go. "see you later" I said laughing and walked out.

I got to the dept where I was supposed to ger my blood drawn. I felt as if I was in another world. I know I was in a science dept but some of the other wemon waiting looked as if they were just as off put as I was. I was in a miliray grade jogging suit. Another woman was in a pink floyd t-shirt. Another woman was waiting but she was wearing scrubs, I never even seen the hospital here. This place is always full of surprises. There's a few other wemon that walk in but I'm thinking they were in the same type of work place something where they would have to dress nicely.

"Donivan" someone said and I stood, there was a man in a lab coat waving for me to join him. I tought of my filght test. He wore scrubs underneath, along with stephscope. "right this was Mrs donivan" he said as he directed me to hall. I followed him to a room, "ok sit here" he said directing my to a chair. As I sat down and got comfortable he pulled a table down in front of me. "Ok hold out your arm" he said an i did so. I watched as he wrapped a ban around my arm. Then he walked away for a second and prepared a couple of needles and labled some tubes. "ok, you ready" I nodded, "deep breath" he said as if I was a child. He stuck the needle in my vein the pulled out a few tube fulls of blood. Then her pulled out the needle and was done.

"how long is going to take to get the results" I asked him, "they told me tomorrow and if your selected out of the group that test well then you'll undergo whatever they need you to do after that" he stated the gathered everything uo then walk to the door. "your free to go" he said starched my arm up an down once then stood up out of he chair. I walked out the back door to the main hallway. Off to lunch.

The galley wasn't packed yet, I got my food and walked in to see Brittany sitting talking with the boys. They waved me over to their table and I sat on the end. I could tell as soon as I sat down Brittany was macking on Otto, but like an idiot he was biting or was just oblivious to what she was trying to do. "where have you been all morning" Brittany asked. "over in the science dept" I said as I started eating. Everyone elses tray was about empty but they stayed to enjoy convo I guess. "where's Ray?" I asked juan and he looked up at me. "when we came down here she was working out" juan stated then went back to his last bite of fish.

"there's no way. They're moving everything around because of the new chairman board. There's never been a chairman board" ingram argued. "what do you mean. There isn't a single leader. There's always one in charge of it all" otto said as he took bite. "yea prob, nodbody's ever seen or heard of him. Look rumor's going around they're trying to make a central government. Chairmans are going to be like country leaders or something once they find a way to get rid of the zombies. Why do you think we've been collecting every new thing they come across." ingram stated. "they're trying to figure our a way to kill it" Otto said as I saw a light bulb go off behind his eyes.

"well they made the mess its right they clean it up" Juan added, "yea untill you get a new world order." ingram said. "how do you know all of this" Brittany asked, everyone turned to ingram. "computers never tell lies" ingram said as he stands taking his tray. I finish up the little snack that I had and stood with him.

I walked up to my hall and looked as best as I could though the window of the gym at the end. I could almost hear the headbangers ball from here. I saw her almost fly across the room to kick the bag. I walked past my room to the small gym an looked in. Ray had a rhythm going with the music just like she did the last time I watched her work out. I wanted to pound on the door instead I just walked back to my room.

As I was going to open the door I felt hands slide around my hips. "Hey" she said kissing my neck, trying to get me worked up. An I'm not going to lie cus it was working. I fumbled with the door for a second and pushed it open. I didn't care that she was hot and sweat we could take care of that in the shower. I turned in her arms as I got the room door open. Rayla brought her lips to mine and we went into a contest for dominance. My next move was to pull of her shirt but I guess she thought of the same thing and we went for them at the same time. I laughed in the middle of the kiss.

"same mind set helps" I said as she looked at deeply. I'm glad I didn't work out or else I would probly be tired from exerction. She pulled off my shirt then I pulled off resumed kissing and walked backwards to my room. I hit a wall, "ouch" I said as I looked at her, her eyes were filled with a sort of fire of some kind of desire. I put a finger on a lip to stop her from kissing me again. I maganed to slip from her arms and walk into the bathroom to turn on the shower. I took off my pants as I saw her take off her's. She steped into the shower behind me.

"let me wash you" I said as ray looked up at me. She didn't say anything she just nodded. I put soap on the rag and she stepped into the water. I stepped up to her from behind, wrapping my arm around her and starting to wipe her down. I moved over her breast pinching her nipple as it hardened between my fingers. I scrubbed and washed her stomach. Then teasd the folds of her lips. After I washed her back I turned her around. She didn't give me anytime to move as she pulled me to her. Well my arm was already between us which was a mistake on her part.

Ray moaned and as I moved my fingers between her lips. I felt her hands slip inbetween mine and I bit one back. Ok lets see who can get each other off first. I teased her entrance before I slid fingers and an I got anoter couple moans out of her. She threw her head back an I knew I had her. She couldn't concentrate enough to do anything else with me. I started pumping my fingers in an out, as I started sucking on her collar bone. "hows that baby right there is that good" I said an she bit her lip an d nodded. Her breathing staggered and hitched as I felt her cum into my hands. Once her breathing calmed she looked at me. "feel better" I said as she smiled an extra relaxed smiled then kissed me. Wrapping her arms around my lower waist.

WE must have stayed in the shower for another ten minutes just making out. Till we moved to my bed. Where I laid on her chest and cuddled into her. Suprisingly she fell asleep. I know she doesn't sleep much, I think she has nightmares or something because she tends to toss and turn. But as of right now she's sound asleep.


	26. Chapter 26: Rayla & Isabella

**Rayla- almost a month later.**

Its been interesting, I've got a girlfriend and its not as bad as i would have thought she's helped me let go of a lot of problems. The best part about it is I don't live with her. Not only that they moved her to a different part of the hive. So i don't get in trouble for much, not that i would try her in any way. If we want each other we have to make it a point to go see one another. They moved Isbella to the civilian department. She won't tell me why so I don't press the issue. It bothers me a little but there's a lot about me I haven't exactly explained although she's probly figured most of me out. another awesome fact is that she said she retired from piloting so now I don't have to worry about her on missions. I like that's she's out of harms way. I have issues ok, that last one is totally acceptable.

As of right now I'm taking time out of my totally boring schedule to go see isbella. I've never been to the zoo of civies but I heard from some of the guys it's a laugh riot. For some reason she's still able to come to the military side. She tends to make pit stops in my divsion when she knows I'm not going to be doing anything. So this outta be...wierd, I wonder how different this place is going to look.

As I stepped off the monorail I could see Isabella leaning against the wall. I wanted to push the crowd out of the way and run to her scooping her up in my arms. I didn't think I could fall for someone again. Yesterday she brought me jeans and a t-shirt. She said people would look at me funny if I wore any of the things they gave me when I checked in. I'm decked out in an old school green day T an some random pair of jeans. Its highschool wardrobe all over again. As I walked she saw me an I could see the smile on her face grow to a cheese.

"hey babe" I said as I hugged her, I got a few side looks but I really didn't care. Today I was a civilian and I dam sure was going to try and act like one. Isabell kissed me on the cheek, "hi" she said seductively in my ear. Some body is in a good mood. "so what do you want to do" she asked as we walked. I shrugged my shoulders having no idea what I was getting myself into.

The crowd funneled into an escalator, as we descended into the civilian world I could have swore I was going back in time to before the outbreak. The first thing I picked out was a huge fat guy sitting on a bench. Really, I thought they would have been the first to go. As we walked by him and down the isle I felt as if I was walking though a mall. Once at the bottom I looked up. We had gone down three stories at least, I looked up to see glass doors, of various stores and restaurants. I think I caught sight of what looked like a few grocery stores. The only way i could really describe this place was a city condensed into a mall. "hungry" she asked me and I nodded excitedly. "good, we'll go to Her Place. Where I work" an I looked at her. She went from being a officer to this. I could tell she saw the question on my face but she tugged my hand and pulled me along as if she didn't.

We walked for another five minutes or so till we came to darkened tinted windows. So it was a little different from the others, I opened the door as an she walked under my arm. " hey guys" she said as she entered. I look up to see them all freeze. "and who is this" some one said walking up. "mine" Isabella said slapping the hand of a girl walking up to me as she held it out. "Awe your no fun boss" she said and backed away. "yea well" Isabella said looking up at me an I could have just dragged her into closet somewhere and finger fucked the shit out of her right there. Its the agressive possive thing that gets me sometimes, most girls do it. "Rayla meet my almost bran new staff. Staff meet my girlfriend Rayla" she explained and i saw a few more people step out of the back.

Ok so mabey she living out a life long dream. "So let me guess this is social" a male voice said from behind me. I didn't realize she had dragged me into the middle of the restaurant. "by all means yes" Isabella said as she pulled me further and sat me down at a table for two. One of the waitress walked up to us. "welcome to my hole in wall. This is my place, and I named it 'Her place'!" Isabella said all excited waiting for my response. I took another look around and saw all the old rock posters, guitars, a few other weird looking instruments. Pictures painted directly on the wall mostly of bands and different musical notes "its nice baby" I said as I looked up. She smiled a little then winced a little.

"glad you like it" she said and winced again, I couldn't tell if she was in pain or not. If she was, she wasn't hiding it very well. "you ok" I know that's the complete wrong question to ask. "yea these new work outs are killers…how was your day?" she asked me, quickly changing the subject. She'd been doing that a lot lately, when ever i asked about her well being or health. "I didn't really do anything. Worked out, took a very cold shower and sat around a little then I got you message so I figured it would be worth checking out" I stated and she smiled a little. "you" I asked wondering if she'd give me whole or half truth today. "had this an appointment this morning, then came back and worked a little went and laid down then messaged you" she said, I nodded and smiled back. Her day was just as uneventful as mine.

Well we ate and then left without her saying much of a goodbye to her staff and walked out into the mall like atmosphere. "does it ever look normal here" I asked her, she looked at me then laughed. Normal to us was a bit more odrely then what i was seeing. Some how i think she's was getting used to it. "yea..."c'mon" she said tugging me towards another store probly.

We walked till we came to low an d behold another glass door. It was a one way mirror for a door. Walking inside we came into a loby, the mirrors were a nice touch as far as private living spaces. . There was a male sitting at the desk. "Hello Mrs. Donivan, se I'm logging in a guest for you" he said, "yes, kale" she said and he looked at her funny. "Rayla Kale" she said and he still gave her this weird look. She pulled me to what looked like an elevator. As the door closed I gave her a stern look, "your mom has been visiting me a lot lately" she said and winced again. "ok…an now I know your not ok spill" I stated, and she looked up at me almost apologetically. "its nothing. I'll be fine" she said as she pressed a button. "work out schedule its something you should try it" she said I was starting to hear the lie she lept telling herself over and over again. I leaned up against the elevator wall and pulled her to me. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and placed my chin on her as she let her head rest on mine.

It was nice but short lived because the elevator stopped and we got off at her floor. We walked out and I looked at the hall. There was a warm color peach painted walls. I felt them and there was actual paint and probly plaster beind it. There was the cliché wall paper close to the ceiling. Isabella got annoyed with the fact that I was walking slow and pulled me down the hall. I looked down to see a rug that reminded me of the ones my grandmother collected and put all over the house even though she had carpet.

I stumbled into Isabella as she stopped at her door. She touched this pad that stuck out and door opened. Even a fancy new little touch pad. "Cool huh" she said as she walked in. I swear I was looking at a newly furnished house of apartment. Not like ones they would give us with a nice couch or bed set. No I mean there was personality. All of Isabella's personality, the couch was a dark maroon the wrapped and made a L shape. There was a TV an I could only guess she didn't use it for briefings. I sat down to see a laptop on the coffey table. Man I can't wait to see what she was doing on there.

"get up silly, you haven't even seen my room yet" Isabella said as I yanked upwards, straight to the point are we. I followed her into one of the bedrooms. There were a few posters here an there. The first thing I noticed was the canopy stile bed. It'll get on my nerves but I guess I'll get used to it. She had a vanity in one corner and desk in the other. I could see the bathroom from where I was standing and saw the huge tub. Man I haven't taken a bath in forever, that I can't wait to use. I heard the comforters shift as Isabella laid on the bed, behind me as I marveled at how normal her room looked. It was a step up from what I was used to. Definitely not as bland. I turned in a circle an back to Isabella, "this is great" I said as I looked at her she opened her eyes. "yea its something" she said and sighed. I laid down next to her and slid my arm under head. She rolled onto me and closed her eyes again. "but I like this better" she said as she snuggled into me. I wasn't sleepy so I just starred at the fake background she had as a window, which was a normal neighborhood.

A few hours later isabella woke up and stretched, sitting up she looked down at me. "morning" I said though the window clearly incataded that is was night time. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I laid there for a seconds as she stretched some more. "feel better" I asked she noded and cracked her neck on each side. "Lets take a bath" I said as I smiled really wide and rolled off the bed not waiting for a reply. I galloped over to the bathtub and turned it on. I looked in it. It was the standard oval shaped one person seated compfy tub. No the bad boy had jets a wide base a cubed body and different settings. I pressed a random setting and water started shooting out where the jets we half covered. I looked back in the room to see her laying down looking at me.

I ran back into the room, and I know to her I looked like a blur but I figured it would be fun. Isabella sat up confused at where I went. She never questioned where I got my abilities or how I got them but she knows I'm very different from the ordinary. She looked around for a second. Then I crawled onto the bed from behind her. "you really gotta stop doing that" she said, "I get dizzy just watching you" she continued an I knew she was smiling but she was trying to sound stern for some reason. Deep down inside I know she like just watching me work out when she just barely does anything.

"ok" I said shaking my head no. I guess she saw me in her vanity because she was smiling. We stared at each other in the mirror. As crawled across the bed slowly to her. As I reached her I kissed her neck and toyed with the hem of her shirt. I stayed the for a minute running my tongue along her soft skin. She tasted so sweet. I almost wanted to taste the rest her but I figured bath first tasting later. She's tired so I don't want to work it out of her to fast.

Settling for just easy I pulled her shirt up, she lifted her arms and went right back to starring at me in the mirror. I reached forward and around her to unbutton her pants. I kissed her neck again, as I unzipped her pants teasing her though the under ware she was wearing. She sighed rested her head on my shoulder. She lifted as I pulled her pants down. I undid her bra, as she took off her under ware. Then I stood and got undressed myself. She went to stand up off the bed, "oh no you don't" I said walking around to her side and baby cradling her into my arms. I held her to me tightly and kissed her forehead.

"mabey I should have waited longer an seen how romantic on me you would have gotten" she said as I walked into the bathroom. I wanted to say something, but setteling for her silent knight would have to work for now.

I stepped into the tub with her in my arms then set her down so her back was against my chest at first. Started messaging her shoulders and noticed all the tension. Slowly working my way down and she complexly relaxed into me. She didn't really talk besides there the few soft moans that came every so often. When I stopped and just wrapped my arms around her laying them on her stomach and she flinched. She leaned to the side, and slowly kissed me. Her lips were ever so soft, my hands went from her stomach to where the folds of her lips started. I could feel her clit started to come out to play.

As she kissed she moaned and I slowly worked my way down. I pulled back a little as I entered her because she was breathing harder. I made slow circles around her entrance before I slid a finger inside her. She held back a stifled moan and took a very deep breath. I stopped and her breath hitched and she moaned in frustration. Resting her head on my shoulder. "whats wrong with you" I asked her, I don't think she knew I noticed the flinch. I know this was going to be a mood kill for her but I needed to know at this point. I'll make it up later. "can't tell you" she said. As her breathing calmed and she rested her head back on my shoulder. "I've got a Clarence" I said as she looked up at me. "not one this high" she continued. "are you holding out on me now" she said playfully as she slid her hand between us.

"I belive the last time you tried to win a battle of who's better I won" she said taunting me because I did give in but I let her win. As she fully stroaked I gasped a little. These jets weren't helping much. "ok fuck it" I said sliping my hand under her and holding her up right. I stood and carried out of the tub. I set her down, and grabbed a towel. She took it and wrapped it around herself half drying off.

"you won't tell me…or you haven't told me your deepest darkest secrets yet. So why should I tell you mine." she said as we dried off. She looked at me with a questioning desiring mixed look. "I don't tell you for reasons even I don't want to think about" I said as she handed me the towel and I dried off a little. "well I guess its something we'll just have to question each other with then." she said turning and walking into her room. Oh heheh she wants to play games. I walked up behind her and she turned quickly, I bent down and picked her up by her upper thighs walking her the rest of the way to the bed. As I laid her down she playfully laughed. I sat up above her and she smiled, playfully putting her hand on my stomach the other on my chest. She gave me the 'hell no' look. I haven't played completely dominant with her, we've been pretty much mutual.

I starred at her for a second before I lowered and laid half on half off with a leg between hers. My arms propped myself up on her side still starring at into her eyes. I got kind of lost for a seconds on end not doing anything. God, how'd I find this girl. She tucked a lose strand of hair behind my ear. I smiled as I leaned in and touched her rose petal lips to mine. I didn't hesitate, I would tease it out of her if I had to. As our lips moved to a rhythm I moved my hips so I was between her legs. I'm not sure if it was she was already wet or if the heat was coming from me. For some odd reason I could smell her arousal. An I didn't knw if I was going to be able to tease it out of her.

Our tongues played a tango as she started moving her hips. Once I could feel her sucking in more air then me between out lips parting I moved to her neck. Making circles with my tongue up to her ear and down her neck to her collar bone. Her breath hitched and she breath harder sucking in a hiss almost. I held down her hand above her head in one hand and held down her hip with the other. She wasn't protesting it so continued. I moved down to her breast and stopped the for a second as she arched her back up a little throwing her head back. "tell me" I said in her ear my voice was lower then normal. I blew hot air on her neck as she nodded no.

I moved from her neck down to her stomach letting go of her hands finding her breast and massaging them before I started kneading her already rock hard nipples between my fingers. I kissed her navel circling it moving further down, she arched her back a little more directing me where to go. I felt her run her fingers though my hair, as I looked up at her through my eyelashes, stopping for a second. She nodded no again, and I took my trailed my tongue from her navel up though the canyon of her breast and to the base of her neck.

By now her breathing I could tell was becoming a little harder to control and I she's flushed red allover. "tell me, why your so tired at least" I asked, she lifted her head up I was going to get a some kind of answer. "running a restaurant is tiring" she said and moaned in frustration. I slid my hand down and moved back slowly to where i was. Its wasn't the answer I wanted but it'll do for now. If I torture her any longer I'm pretty sure I'll get it ten times worse.

I licked and kiss leaving a few tiny nips here an there till I made it to her lips and I was hit with a wave of her scent. An I'm not sure if I was able to smell it before, mabey its because would drink normally an I never took notice to it before but I did now. I spread her legs, kissed the inside of her thighs. As I spread her lips she lets out this deep moan an it was as if she was saying get it over with already. Only I was going to prolong it as much as possible.

I licked then dragged upwards as slowly as possible tasting all over her juices. Sliding the tip of my tongue down and did it again. I sucked on her clit as I came back up and lingered. She moved her hip still trying to direct me where to go. I placed a hand on her stomach and held her down a little. She didn't move as much but I was able to keep her still. I came down to circle her entrance and slid my tongue in as I massaged her clit with my thumb. "uuummmmhhhgggggg" I wanted to laugh cus it sounded so funny from what I was used to. "you like that" I said, and knowing how close she was to the edge I decided to leave the questioning alone as I entered her with a couple of fingers.

I licked like a dog lapping at a bowl as I slid two finger in and out of her. It was as if she stopped breathing. I sat up a little an she came into my hand. I noticed an went back to lapping at her juices. She legs shook a little, which was new. I stopped a she calmed, crawled up her body leaving soft kisses her and there the laid next to her. She rolled on her side lazily. Her eyes were still closed, When she tried to open them they rolled as if uncontrolled. I smiled knowing how satisfied she must feel. I held onto her hand, then she pushed my shoulder down laid on a half side of me, nuzzling into my neck. I could hear her heart and Her heart was beating so fast.

* * *

**Isabella-same moment.**

As I laid there with her, I tried to calm my breathing and still pounding heart. I wished I cold tell her it was more then a job. More then just working out but I couldn't not yet. Not until I had too. Or her mother forced me to. I ran my fingers along the lines of her muscles. Ray didn't say anything, she just laid there holding me playing with the end of my hair twirling it almost. I felt bad but didn't, she's never told me what happened to her. But damn…that was amazing. We laid there not saying anything and I fell asleep again.

I woke up a few hours later an looked up to see I had only been asleep for a few hours, it was about 1 am. Ray was still holing onto me. I sat there laying sitting up with my chin on her upper chest when I noticed her eyebrows were scrunched together. "its too late" she said then mumbled something else. She was sweating a little but not much. I wanted to wake her but I know how she doesn't sleep much. "NO" she screamed and sat up a little lifting her arm up off me. "Ray" I said, and she turned her head as if she was turning away from me. "Rayla" I said a little louder. She furrowed her eyebrows more then opened them blinking them really hard. She looked out the window and away from me. I reached up and turned her face to mine.

I slid up a little and kissed her lips, ray looked at me unsure and scared. I came back down till I was back to where I was and rested my chin onto of my hands again. She laid on her arm so she was tilted up to see me. Her facial expression didn't change much though. " bad dream" I asked, she shrugged a little and gave me a confused look as if she didn't know what I was asking her. "I don't remember" she said in almost as whisper. She saw the look of concern in my face, "go back to sleep," she said as If I would. I shook my head no. "not untill you do and you sleeping sound" I said and for some resaon she didn't fight me on it.

Ray closed her eyes and I guess pretended for me. I kissed her neck as I nuzzled into her and listened to her heart. It wa still beating hard and I wished she could tell me why.

"Isabella, Isabella" someone said an I looked up then went back into the pillow I found myself on as I noticed the room was bright because of the stupid window choice. "no" I said into the pillow. The room dimmed a little then I smelled the freshly cooked eggs and bacon. Along with something else I wasn't familiar with. I turned and looked to see Rayla sitting o the bed with a tray in her hands full of food. She cooked for me, I didn't know she could cook. "your trying to butter me up now huh?" I said an smiled as she set it on the bed in front of us.

I looked at the specifically at the biscuits smothered in what looked like a white gravy and picked up a piece of bacon. "biscuits and gravy" I asked her, "it's a southern thing" she said and settled next to me as I ate. "what do you have to do today" i asked her, she took out her PDA and looked at it. "not much" she said scrolling through. "you" she said looking up and I just cut though the biscuit and bit into it on purpose so I wouldn't have to answer. "eating this" I said around the soft and oh my god good bread.

Ray smiled something wide happy with my reaction to it. I'm from the north so sue me. She moved and sat so her back was against the wall. Some time in there she put a tshirt on me so I didn't have to be completely naked while she was gone I guess. "do you want to meet up here when I'm done today" I asked her still chewing. "ok" she said and just sat there starring at me. I wanted to tell her now more then anything. I wanted her to know. Its a good thing i don't get sick around her.

After eating we both go dressed, I had ray put on one of my other t-shirts. She found the baggiest pair of shorts I had that I stole from her on one of our many sleepovers and took em back I guess. I walked her all they way to the monorail then got on my own to report to her mother Mrs kale. I wanted to know what was going on just as much as she was going to want to know.

I walked in and saw her secretary first. "Hello donivan, you know you have an appointment later on today right" the lady at the desk asked me. "yes" I said, "Is chairman Kale available" I stated. "she is with another chairman at the moment. They've been in their or while…" she said an the door opened. "An I'm sure I'll have it all figured out" Mrs kale said standing on the other side o a taller male Chairman I had seen before. "I'm sure you will" he stated then turned and walked past me. The Secretary pointed towards me as Mrs kale stepped outside her door. "Oh yea, come in come in" she said as she walked in towards her desk a little.

I followed her in the door and walked past it a little. Mrs kale let the door close and she hugged me. "An how is patientent one doing today" she said joking around. I rolled my eyes a little. "your getting that from my daughter." she said as she sat down. "Ray rubs off on people" I retorted an sat down in the chair in front of her desk as she walked around. Smiling as she sat down, "so what bring you to me today" she asked moving files around the screen on her desk. I saw from where I was sitting my profile came up and she put in notes somewhere an looked up waiting for an answer. " about how far along am I?" I asked but it was timid and she looked at me dropping her smile to the concerned look I got when I first found out and wasn't to happy.

I sat back in the chair as she flipped though files. Even though I knew she knew where I was. "your about 13 to 14 weeks" she said and leaned forward. "that's…" I said then didn't say anything as I looked down at my hands. "were looking at something that's a little quicker then normal remember we talked about this" she said and I nodded my head yes because I knew that. "well its just, I get pains sometimes. I don't know if its stress or just from my movements…I don't know. It just doens' t feel…" is aid pausing and not finishing my short rant.

"its not normal. Having found out you took to and concived only weeks ago is stress in itself. More then anything now you need to rest till your body adjust to the changes. its working double time" she said then stopped, looking at something else. "how long now" she asked me. "just this past week but I thought it was normal" I stated the realized again it wasn't a norm of pregnancy. "and it is, we'll have more data after you appointment this after noon." she said typing something else in. "I see you had a vistor yesterday" she looked up raising an eyebrow. I shied, looking away for a second. This woman knows I'm fucking her daughter and for the first time the mother is ok with it.

"she cooked me breakfast this morning." I said and Mrs kale smiled. "well she used to do that for this other girl a lot at home" she stated and I smiled, "you haven't told her have you" she said with a little bit of a stern voice. An as much as I wanted to tell ray exactly what was going on I haven't yet. "no" I said, "good, don't worry I plan on bringing her into the project for the sake of all the children. When she notices then you tell her" she instructed again like she has every other time we've had this talk. I feel a little more reassured every time I hear her say it. "Ray's a very intuitive girl. She's still trying to figure you out, that's one of the main reasons why I moved you in so quickly" she stated. I sighed, as much as I loved the restaurant she gave me to occupy my time with. I still wish I was able to fly or at least stay in the military division. I'm the only one that's been moved. The other five girls will join me in about a month from what I'm told.

"well Mrs. Kale, I better get going" I said as I looked at my watch. "yes mam, I'll see you in a week unless you have something you need to talk about" she said standing and walking around the desk. She sat on the desk in front of me. "your going to do just fine." she said welcoming me up into her arms. I stood and hugged her then we walked out of her office together. There was a siecentist waiting in the waiting area. I looked back and waved. The walked to the elevator to go down a floor for my appointment.

I got to the waiting room within five minutes. The hallways were that busy and I think the breakfast gave me a little extra energy then usual. "Uliey" the nurse called out and I girl I recognized stood and walked over to her. She looked back at me with a very unsure smile. I wondered if she was feeling the same way I was. I sat down picked up a magazine for umbrella times and started reading.

I gues I lost track of time because they were calling my name the first few time I didn't move or say anything. I stood droped the mag and followed the male nurse into the hallway. I almost didn't like these hallways anymore unsure what I was getting myself into every time I walked down them and wished I hadn't been picked every time.

As I walked into the room her handed me a apron. As he left I took off my t-shirt and put it on so it covered what needed to be covered. I sat back down as a Doctor walked in. I think they were doctors slash scientist but whatever lets just get this over with. "ready for you first picture" she said as she pulled a monitor in my direction. I laid on the table belly exposed. "ok this is going to be a little cold" she said picking up a tube of something off of the shelf and walking over to me. She opened it up and squeezed out this gel onto my stomach and DAM it IS COLD. I hitched and squirmed a little. She moved it around with a thick stick looking thing I don't know the term of it turning on the monitor at the same time.

The doc pressed hard and moved it around. I looked up at the screen and couldn't tell what from what. "ok there we go" she said as I heard a quick light thumping sound. "hear that" she asked and I nodded yes. "it's the heartbeat" I said and she smiled and noded yes. "lets see if we could see him or her" she said and moved it around a little. "ahh…uh there we go" she said and I didn't understand what I was looking at but their it was. I bit my bottom lip and smiled. She took the piece off my stomach and sat down in the chair. "see that wasn't so bad" she said. I shrugged my shoulders.

"so I'm going to schedule you for week 22, and I see you then" she stated looking at the hand held. "here you can clean yourself up with this" she said, "go ahead and get dressed and I'll be back." she stated and walked out of he room for a min. I changed back into my T-shirt. About a minute after that she walked back in. I leaned against the wall. "chairman kale wants you to take it easy. She's worried the restaurant you asked her for is causing more stress then you need at the moment. She wants you to take a week off. An after that week if you still feeling slight pains then restaurant will be passed to management. these pains are normal your uterus is growing." she stated, an I know that was the inner mom of kale kicking in. I nodded my head yes and faked a smile because that was a bullshit call. Now I'm going to get bored.

The doc explained everything that was too be expected of me withing the next few weeks and I acknlowed all of it taking it in. When I got back to my apartment I went right to my mirror. I wasn't showing which was a good thing for now. After next month if I'm not waring baggy clothing which won't help if she or I gets frisky. I hope i don't turn into a nympho because Ray will notice that for sure. I need her. God, I need to tell her, I can't do this alone.


	27. Chapter 27: Rayla, Tanya & Isabella

**Rayla- a few days later.**

I waited for Isabella at the monorail, she was supposed to meet me last night . We were going to dance the night away. While I was there she sent me mail saying that she wasn't feeling all that well and that she'll stop by tomorrow sometime. I literally just stepped out of the gym with the boys when I got the message that she was on her way. I never really work out with the boys because they have a hard time keeping up with me so im not drenched in sweat. I hauled ass running to the monorail, so when I say I must have looked like a blur running though the halls of the hive, cus dam I was moving fast.

I stood there like had been there waiting for at least ten minutes. I saw her walking in my direction but she hasn't seen me yet. I waved smiling as she made her way through the crowd. I noticed she was wearing an umbrella jogging suit too, ok so she will at least fit in. "hey look we match" I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She didn't move for a second as she barried herself into my shoulder. I could hear her sob a little. She was crying so I tried to move and see her face. "you missed me that much" I said and she looked up at me, noded yes. "I missed you to for all of 72 hours" I stated and she laughed lil, when did she go all emo on me. I wonder why she's crying. "70 hours too long" she said as we started to walk. I slid my hand into the only pocket in the pants and she left her at my lower waist.

We walked all the way to my room in silence. As we walked down the hall that my hall Brittany walked in our direction. I know they're friends an I know they're close, I'm not sure how close tho. I never really talked to the girl. You could see Brittany's smile from where we were standing. I could feel Isabella tense into me, and Brittany made a b line right for us. I could tell just by the way her body was reacting to seeing her she wasn't up for the small talk convo.

Brittany stopped about two feet away. "you don't stop by the shop, you don't call or write" Brittany stated, Isabella smiled though I wasn't sure of how truthful it was. "been busy on the other side" Isabella said setting her up for a 'I'm too tired to chit chat, catch me later.' "yea well we over here with berring would like to see our old LT every once an a while" Brittany stated and I chuckled. "yea well, your more then welcome to come check out my restaurant" Isabella offered and Brittany lit up with some sort of weird excitement. "What? You have a restaurant?" Brittany squealed, wow so she really did just up an leave everyone over here.

"yea an its decent. She's got the place all rocked it out…old school" I explained and I felt a pinch on my side. "Its open till 2130...wow I'm surprised I remembered that" Isabella said an laughed, it wasn't fake. "ok britt we'll see you later" Isabella said as she pulled me forward a step. "I see you later" I said as we walked past her. "bye" she said then turned and skipped off. "she's probly going to tell everyone you're here" I said as I opened my door. "yea" Isabella said not sounding happy or sad about it. She took a few steps and yawned.

"didn't sleep" I asked her as I walked over to the fridge and get a glass of water. I looked up to see her already sitting on the couch. I chugged the water and walked over to her. She was holding her head up trying to hold herself awake. "I'm not sure if I should try an keep you awake or carry you to bed" I asked her as I laid my head on her thigh. "its just the restaurant and staying up till close. An making sure all the paper work was done" she said and I know that's a lie, dam she's really sticking to it. I called them yesterday and they said she was taking a week long break. There's been this big change over this past month and I can't pin point it out. Why won't she tell me?

I could catch her in her lie but I wasn't sure if she would get mad or not. I don't want her to argue while she's tired, it would be a stupid fight and we haven't had one yet. I'd like to keep it that way. "so the next couple of days your not going to be working less then" I asked wondering what she would say. She looked down at me confused for second then came to. "well no…I mean yes. Oh I don't know" she tried to say. I came to a realization she was trying to avoid talking about it. "its ok baby, I can't really stand to see you like this. The restaurant is more of a burden then you need" I said as she started running fingers through my hair. Well at least she's awake.

"yesterday I found a skull of a Rhino." I said trying to change the subject. She smiled a little, "they cleaned it and put it up in the galley this morning" I continued, I trailed off telling her about how we found it. I felt her jerk under me when I looked up she was covering her mouth. "ok…" she said even though I hadn't asked her a question. She pushed at my shoulder a little bit so I sat up. Before I could completely move out of her way she was up and running into my room. I sat up the rest of the way slowly. Walking unsure of what I would find I could hear her gag then sounds of something thick hitting water.

"Don't baby please don't come in here" Isabella cried out, I stopped at my bed as I heard her puking in the bathroom. "baby if your sick you should go to the hospital" I said as I took a few more steps. The toilet flushed and she ran the water washing out her mouth or something I guess. I moved to where I could see her. "I'll be fine. Its just…" she said stopping herself, an I braced myself for another lie. "I must of ate something that didn't agree with me" she said as she walked over to me wrapping her arms around my lower waist. I hugged her shoulders and neck and rocked her a little. Then she let go and pushed me away. Running back to the bathroom. I stood back unsure of what I should do. Normally girls like for you to hold their hair. Isabella wasn't having that though.

I walked till I was standing at the door. She was keeled over spilling her guts into my toilet an now I'm worried. I wonder if my mom had anything to do with this. "I'll be fine" she said between down pours of her emptying the contents of her stomach. I knelt next to her and rubbed her back. "I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" I said. "mmm hmm" she said moaning a little then she sat back grabbed some toilet paper and wiped her mouth off. I didn't say anything.

"I thought that I was finished this afternoon, but guess I wasn't" isabella said smiling something week. I took the towel off the rack and wet it. Handing it to her she looked up at me. "Please" I beckoned, I took the glass off the counter and filled it from the sink. "as much as it must looks like I need to, I don't" she said sounding a little out of breath. I'm having to keep everything in me to keep from picking her up and taking her to the hospital myself. This just doesn't feel right.

Isabella took sips of the water, washed out what was left and spit out into the toilet. She drank the rest and reached up for me. As I helped her stand I watched as she got a little light headed, stumbled back. I grabbed onto her arm scooping her up into mine. I walked slowly to the bed as she hugged tightly onto my neck, if I wasn't as strong as I was I think she'd would've been choking me. I sat down and turned to lay her down but she hugged on tighter. "just hold me" she said an if I didn't have slightly supper hearing I wouldn't have heard it. So I did, an rocked a little till she fell asleep.

It didn't take long, about 20 mins. It's a good thing I'm patient. I laid her down, and rolled she over laying on her side. I kissed her temple, "I'll be back baby" I said as I eased off the bed. I took the small blanket off the end of the bed and draped it over her. I used my PDA to send her a message of I'm going to get her some food if she's up while I'm gone. Which I am going to bring back food but I'm going to talk to my mother since she's been visiting her on the civilian side when my mother is a scientist. Mabey she'll know how to fix her. Dam I'm saying that like isbella is a broken toy.

I walked into my mothers office I forgot she had a secretary. I walked p to the desk and stood till the girl looked up. "hello how may I help you" she asked me. I looked at the tag on her desk, "Yes, I need to speak to my mother" I said taking my ID out and showing it to her. "oh…wow hey…I'll let know her you're here, she just walked in" she said noting my name. I went and sat down and she called into her, "Mrs Kale, Your daughter is here to speak with you" she stated. "send her in" she said an I stood and walked though the large double doors.

"NICE" I said as I walked up to the desk and sat down in a chair in front of her. My mom clicked off of files on her desk and I looked at her funny. "whats up kid" she said an it brought me back for a second to when I was a teenager and she or dad would call me kid. "I'm worried about Isabelle" I stated getting right to the point. A look came over her face that was questioning as well as concerned. "Why? What's going on? I just talked to her yesterday." she stated, "yea I was wondering about that too. But anyways she sick. I just got finished putting her to bed. She was throwing up. She's always tired. Sometimes she even looks like she's in pain." I said in a ramble a little too quickly. "woah ok calm down. She's probly just got the flu. I'm sure she'll be ok…" she stated. "no no. Its not like that. If she was just sick she would go to the hospital or something right but no she's been like this for the past couple of weeks now an she's getting worse" I said still rambling as I sat up. My mother gave me a concerned stern look. She was going into chairman mode, I could see it.

"Well then, you can't force her to go. All you can really do is be there for her. An as far as her coming to me its strictly on a friendship basis. Her confiding in me is innocent" she continued, "so you helped her with the move then" I asked her. "and gave her a few perks. Like the restaurant, have you seen it yet" she asked me and sat forward. " loved it thanks" I said. "well good, you too are good for each other. I'm happy for the both of you" she said an that was my cue to leave. "ok mom, I gotta get out of here before she wakes up" I said as I stood. I walked around the desk and hugged my mom. She clicked off something, but I caught it as she slid it away. "whats that" I said as I touched the desk. "stop" she said sternly but not so sternly.

"No I saw Isabella's name" I said as I stood up and to her side. "MOTHER" I said with a stern look. "its above your pay grade now leave it alone" she said sternly. I stood firm knowing she wouldn't be able to move me. I wanted to shove her chair over and look myself. "Nothing is above my pay grade but you. I might as well be a chairman I have so much access" I stated and she went back to the files, sliding one over the ones I was looking at. "well your not." she stated and I backed away. I was getting angry, my breathing hardened. "don't shut me out of this" I said gritting my teeth together. "Calm down…It will come in time" she said and I didn't notice she was walking up to me. "I…" "go back to her, take care of her" she said an I looked at her. Then walked out of the office. Isabella was apart of some project an my mother was ahead of it. I want to know what in the hell is going on.

I picked up the food from the galley. Just some eggs and toast and brought them back to my room. As I walked in she was sitting up on the bed, looking at her hands. She didn't even look up at me. "how are you feeling" I asked her. "tired" she said, I don't think she was asleep for long because I was only gone for an hour. "got you some food" I stated and sat down next to her. "I don't think I can…" she said getting up and making a mad dash back to the bathroom. "fuck this shit" she said as she knelt over the toilet but she was only dry heaving. "tell me what I can do" I said walking over to the bathroom. She looked up at me looked at the toilet then stood. "you can lay down with me" she said standing and walking over to me. At least she didn't pass out this time. I walked her to the bed and she laid down on her side. I laid down behind her spooning her as I wrapped my arms around her. She held into my hand almost hugging it. When she sniffled, I kissed the back of her neck. "what ever this is we'll get though it" I said as she nodded yes.

**Three weeks later- after a mission. **

"so she waiting in your room" Ingram asked as we walked down the hall. "yea, she said she wanted to cook me dinner" I stated, juan turned off into his room and I stopped a few feet from my door. "I wish I had a girl to cook for me" he said. "Sometimes I do, sometimes I don't. She's been moody lately its weird." I stated and leaned up against the wall. A girl walked by an caught ingrams attention. I snapped my fingers in front of him. "yea" he said. "its like one minute, she's happy, next were arguing then she's apologizing then she's crying. An I 'm not kidding when it happens it happens in that order normaly" I explained. "that's not teenage hormones. She has been on the civilian side, and it ain't like ya'll are married" he said. "what the… she would never…" I started to say and I was slightly irritated. "well I was just saying, you need to get out more. A girl is a girl she has needs too" he said walking away. Ok so what the hell was that about.

I opened my door and walked in. "Hey honey" isabella said, I didn't say anything as what ingram just said sank in. She is wearing one of my very large T-shirts and no pants. She has been wearing thoes a lot lately or a hoodie. I'm not saying I didn't like seeing her in my clothes, that's always been one thing I loved. I always found it sexy. Its just she's been doing it more then usual and even when were in the civilian hive she won't wear anything but. "hey" I said without emotion. "how was the mission" she asked. "its was successful" I stated, then walked around to the island and stood against the counter as she walked past me. I starred at her from where I was standing. So she turned to me, "what" she asked, "I'm just…I don't know" I said as I looked up in her eyes to see if I could catch her in a lie.

"Baby what is it?" Isabella asked smiling trying to coax me into saying something more. "is there anything you want to tell me" I asked her as she stood in front of me. "that the food will be done in a few minutes" she said as she saw the look of concern mixed anger on my face and her smile faded. "baby whats wrong" she asked me and I wasn't sure if I could hold It in much longer. If it were true and she did cheat on me its over. Because I don't want to deal with this anymore.

"tell me the mood swings, always being tired. All the arguing, all the times you had to cancel because of something you had to do is just me being paranoid" I stated not even mentioning the fact I forgot so much about. We haven't slept together in over two weeks. it's a good thing I can do with out.

"you think I've…I can't believe this" she said backing away from me. I could see the anger flush though her. But I stood there stone cold. "moody, morning sickness…baggy clothing. Isabella come on. I didn't grow a dick one night. I think I would know" I stated and I walked to the side of the kitchen, so I could see something coming at my head. But she didn't say anything, she was actualy crying.

"don't even…you thing I'm stupid. I can't do this. I won't, and I don't need this. All the lieing" I ranted as I walked and started pacing. She held onto the counter and slid down to the floor. I walked up to the stove and turned it off because I could smell the meat burning. "I didn't cheat on you" she said but it was soft and quite, mabey instead of getting angrier I should listen. "ok so explain" I said as I kelt in front of her "I don't know how I could explain it to where it would make since. I haven't gotten a full grasp on it myself. I've wanted to tell you I really have I just couldn't. I wasn't allowed to." she stated, I moved to sit next to her. "if you've figured it out. You have say it, I have to know you know for sure" she said. I stood her up as I stood. I hugged her because she was crying full on now. This isn't the remorse or guilt look from her I was going for. This was something totally different.

I knelt down putting my ear against her stomach. She flinched, but I felt where she was getting bigger. Then I heard the heartbeat, not just hers but a small one. "your pregnant" I said as I stood and she wrapped her arms around my neck. "I wanted to tell you I did. I could of but they wouldn't let me" she said half sobing into my shoulder. "shhh its ok…its ok" I said as she kept crying. I scooped her up and walked over to the couch. Cradling her in my arms she sobbed and cried and sniffled.

After about ten minutes she finaly calmed down. She started to tell me what it was she was doing but I stopped her. "I just want to be here for you, you should never have to lie to me. I don't care who's telling you to. So fuck em" I said. Sometimes I hate this place. I hate the way they volentell you to do shit. You never have a choice. You either do what they say or they'll probly kill you. On top of that you could die at anytime. I wish I could take this all back for her, I wish now more then ever I could do something more. With my ranking I should be able to.

**

* * *

**

Tanya- A few days later.

"Find her" I said, I didn't look up as he continued to stand there. "but ma'am we've looked everywhere possible. She's eluded even you" he stated, I looked up at the head of the security team I had in charge of finding Isabella who has been missing for the last two days. "I don't care what it takes. Find her, Look through the camera systems again" I ordered and he nodded then turned around and walked out of my office.

Isabella been missing for the past two days. She's missed three very important appointments in these past two days. I have no idea how this is going to effect the baby or her. So she has to be found. In looking for her myself I went to daughters apartment and she wasn't there. I know that's the only other place she would be.

Isabella normally talks to me and tells me everything. I'm not saying she's my favorite out of the group because she's dating my daughter. That situation happened unexpectedly. I have found that her and one of the other women haven't adjusted like I planned. Being taken from you career and or job and put in a completely different atmosphere can be a bit jarring. So the two of them have found a ways to cope in a relationship. The others have stuck to strict secludes they've set up for themselves.

Since I haven't exactly explained everything I figured now would be the best time. There are five women in the group out of the group of women that I had tested. These women were the only women that can take the supplements, vitamins given to them with a total break down of their systems. As long as we kept a close watch and everything went as planned then the children will be born and we will have the start of our army.

It is projected that the babies will be born in four more months. I know it a ridiculously short pregnancy, that was unexpected. In turn it's the cause some of what any woman would go though in a normal pregnancy has seemed to be amplified quite a bit. Their bodies reactions to all of this if of course was to be expected with something that is unnatural.

After they give birth I have given them a choice. They can either return to their lives before the project and have nothing to do with the child. Or the mother can stay on the project and raise the child to the project specifications. Only two of the women have decided to stay on. Isabella being one of them.

As for the children they will be raised in a strict military enviorment, an will be trained to umbrella's specifications. The children will be given the same vitamins and supplements I gave my children. When the children are old enough and can handle the virus they'll have it put directly into their system. I just hope I can bring Rayla into this project before then. I know she would be best one for the job in controlling and teaching these special children. I don't plan on telling her that I used some of her DNA to make them.

Your probly asking why were using our own people. I can officially tell you that we have lost contact with the ship Arcadia. The radio message it was broad casting was suddenly decinerated and is no longer on any of our long range sensors and frequencies. I know, How can you lose a ship? A freighter at that. As of right now its been offline for a few months. The last the body count was just over 1000 including the original 300 or so. I'm working with another chairman to retrieve it but as of right not my hands are a bit tied up. As soon as we pick up a broad cast from it, every man able will be sent to arcadia for retrieval.

"ma'am we have her" some one said and I looked up from my files to see a man standing there figiting with his fingers. I stand and pick up my PDA containing her files. We walk out of my office and down the hall to the elevator. "she was in the military division and with one of our officers. It took several of my men to take the officer down" he explained, I looked up at him a little worried about Isabella not so much my daughter because I know she can take most anything that's thrown at her. "you didn't use any tranks on donivan did you?" I asked him. He noded no, "after we apprehended the officer she came without a fight, we only restrained her to insure that" he stated as the elevator opened and we walked out.

Isabella Donivan was being wheeled down the hall on a gurney. I followed her to the room and stood outside the door looking in. The scientist who wheeled her in walked out. One of my own walked up to me. "we won't know the severity of the damage till we are able to run some test. Do you want me to start now." he asked, I looked up at him. "no I want to speak with her first. Then start the test" I ordered, and he walked just past me to another room.

I walked in and to the side of the gurney. Isabella was strapped down by her hand feet and head. I undid the strap over her forehead and she looked up at me. "why" she asked me as tears welled up in her eyes. I didn't say anything at first is just looked over her. Other then the tears she had dark circles under her eyes that could only have been cause by the lack of supplements. If that's the case she hadn't been taken them for some time. I was infuriated at this point so I know this wasn't going to be an easy conversation for either of us.

"where were you?" I asked to see if she would tell me. "with ray" she said as the tears began to freely flow down the sides of her face. I know Rayla would do anything to do to take care of her but this she couldn't help with no matter how hard she tried.

Isbella's sobs were soft and quite but I have to know that she knows what she did was wrong. "I don't think you understand the severity of this situation. Now we have to fix the damage you've caused. Now more then ever you must do what we tell you. When we tell you. I won't hesitate to have you locked away till this baby is born if you don't comply" I stated and she stopped crying. She must have realized the seriousness of the situation and has started thinking about the situation possibilities because I can almost see the wheels turning. I know how cold I must have sounded, but know that this project is bigger then any one person, for the sake of the baby this more then anything needed to be said.

I walked out of the room and to the other. He handed me a vile and I took a needle out of the drawer and walked back into the room filling the needle with the mild sedative. She's going to be going threw a lot in the next couple of days. An this isn't a trank so don't' think I'm going back against my own orders. I feel it would be inhuman to put her though it. I walked back into the room and take up her arm and set up and IV. I slid the needle into her arm and watched as she slipped away.

* * *

**Isabella- a little earlier same day**.

"baby, baby wake up" I said as I nudged Rayla's shoulder a little. I didn't mean to fall asleep, she was telling a little about her family before the outbreak while laying on my thigh as we laid in the middle of the large bed. "mmmm" she said not really moving, I don't see how she's comfortable, but now since my leg is asleep I would really just like her to move. "baby get up" I said an she rolled till she was laying just on the other side of me then she sat up on her elbows. I sat up and looked at her, nothing could come close to how perfect she is to me and how grateful I am to have her though all of this.

"whats wrong" ray asked and I looked down at her smiling. "Nothing I just couldn't sleep" I said, then she rolled over onto her back and scooted up so she was laying next to me. I ran my finger through her hair and leaned against the pillows behind me. "that an I wanted to see thoes eyes" I continued an she smiled something wide, staring up at me. Her eyebrows furrowed an as she looked up at me. I went to say something but she covered my lips with a couple of fingers. I heard the front door to her apartment swing open and she shoots up out of the bed. She makes it to the room door and cracks it a little looking out.

I could hear footsteps in the living room. She looked back at me with this worried confused look. Then she looked back and slams the door shut as she does you could hear several small pings against it. As she locks it she turned and took something out of her shoulder and drops it. I looked up to see a small red spot appear on her shoulder but it doesn't seem to bother her. "get behind the bed" she stated so I did so, kneeling and looking just over it.

Ray walks back to the door and leans against it. The door knob moves a little, then the door jerked. "OPEN THE DOOR!" someone said, "why the hell are you in my apartment!" she yelled back, "For Mrs Donivan, Open the door." he continued. "she doesn't belong here. Open the door and no harm will come to you" he threatened. I don't know if he ment it or if he seriously thought she couldn't take a few men.

Ray looked back at me like 'what the fuck did you do'?, she motioned for me to stay down. As she did the door literally exploded an I watched as ray flew back and hit the wall across the room. She got up stunned but shook it off quickly. Once the smoke settled she darted for the men coming into the room as they entered slowly with caution. She kicked the first one that came close and sent him flying back into the living room. Another came at her from her left and she threw him into the guy coming at her from her right sending them both into the wall behind him.

Ray stood for a second looking back at me with a worried look. I've never seen her worried before, she grabbed the nearest head and put it into a headlock before sipping him up into the air. As she let him go he flew up and she steps out of the way as he lands with a thud. As she turns she stops in the door way. There's several whistles that seem to be flying in the air. She stumbles back a few steps and falls backward. I rush over to her only to be stopped by several hands. I struggled for a second then stopped as ray shook her head no then she was out cold. The men dragged me out of the room and placed me on a gurney strapping me down. I watched as the brought another one in the room. I guess for Ray. They wheeled me out and down the hall to the elevator. Surprisingly there was no one in the hall.

I don't know how long they had been Wheeling me for but they stopped and pushed me into a room. The guy checked my straps and walked out. I couldn't look around but from what I saw it was nothing but a white room. I felt like I had been taken me to a insane asylum, it might have been fitting if I was flipping out. The door behind me opened and someone walks in. I look up to see Mrs kale standing next to me. I wanted to scream, I kick and jump up possibly run out of the room but I couldn't. I was so tired I was almost weak. As she finally looked at me, and unstraps my head. I have a feeling what this is about.

"why" I ask, mrs kale doesn't say anything as I'm able to get a better look at her. She looked pretty angry, furious but for moment she doesn't say anything she just stares at me like I did something unthinkably wrong. "where were you?" she asks as I she doesn't know. I know she knows where I was so there's no use in lying. I wasn't with ray the entire two days but I was there when they found me. "with ray" I say and choke back sob as I think of what she's going though. Could it be any worse then me. "I don't think you understand the severity of this situation. Now we have to fix the damage you've caused. Now more then ever you must do what we tell you. When we tell you. I won't hesitate to have you locked away till this baby is born if you don't comply" she stated and I knew now I wasn't talking to Ray's mother but Chairman Kale was at full force. I wouldn't put it past her to lock me away. Damn it I just wanted to get away for a few days, a lot of this shit is getting to me. I feel like a lab rat, but I don't think she would understand that.

I was still trying to choke back tears, I stopped crying I think but I just can't really tell anymore. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't have ray with me though this. She kept me sane and alive till now. I wondered what this would do to her. Ray doesn't change her daily routine for me because she's entwined me into it. Mrs. Kale left the room. I looked down at myself to see I could manage to get out of these binds but it was honestly no use. Moments later Mrs. Kale walked back into the room holding a IV rig and a needle. Whatever was going to happen either she didn't want me to remember or she would rather me be knocked out.

* * *

**It sucks not having internet at the crib. I'm going to try and get these next few chapters up within the next couple of days. I could use some more reviews so i know how its going. enjoy -ray**


	28. Chapter 28: Rayla & Isabella

**Rayla- one week later.**

I walked into my mothers office walking by the secretary who didn't look up till the last minute. I had just been released from the military brig and angry was an understatement. "wait" she said behind me as I practically kicked open the door. My mother was sitting talking to another suit.

"KALE" she yells out and the man turned around looking up at me then stood. "Where is she?" I asked as I walked to the side of the desk. "HAVE A SEAT" my mom said gritting her teeth together. I don't know if she was upset at me or at my entrance probly both. "I should have you put away for jeopardizing my project" she stated, and I sat down in the chair opposite of her. Once the suit was comfortable enough he sat down next to me. I moved my legs rapidly which kept him on edge as he starred at me. My mother went though files on her desk. I couldn't tell what but I'm sure it was of her current project the one she had Isabella in, which is why I'm here.

"are you calm enough to listen" my mom said as she finally looked up at me. I nodded my head slowly, "good, because I would like to bring you in on this project" she stated and my mouth dropped a little. "what in this project has anything to do with me?" I asked her and she turned and flipped a file up showing it to us. "this is you." she said then drew out five other files under it. They were all pictures of DNA strands. Mine was the only affected by the T-virus and a few others. The others had something else in them but it wasn't anything as serious as me. I only know this because of the few files that I have looked at on me in curiosity.

"because of the research I did with you when you were a child and it was successful. Here I have been able to recreate the some of thoes same results. As these children grow I'm going to need someone who has gone through the effects of this to show them self control and other things my people won't be able to sufficiently teach them" she stated then continued but I drifted off.

My mom wants me to train and watch over these children. Not as if they were my own but child prodigies. I went back to listening and to my understanding these children will be here in a matter of a few months. "so will you do it" she asked me and I look at her then the suit sitting next to me. "yes" I said, "this mean you must help my keep donivan on track. She could have died last week and there wouldn't have been anything I could do to help her" she stated and if I had known what was going on I would have made her go. I'm not that much of an idiot. I could see that she was getting weaker and weaker as the day progressed. All this fine I didn't mind helping out, but she still hasn't answered my question.

"ok, you may go, I have things I need to discuss with Chairman Saufley." she said and I recognized the name. I had seen it before on my PDA singed and printed on orders for missions. I moved and stood, when he stood with me I held out my hand to shake his. "wish we could have met on better circumstances chairman" I stated and he nodded. "Same here" he replied as I let go then turned and walked out of the office.

I made it back to my room and sat down on the couch burying my face in my hands. I still didn't know where she was or how long she would be gone. Did they take her away for good just to make sure she would have the baby safely. I didn't like not knowing what happened to her that day. There wasn't anything I could do. There was just so many of them, and half of thoes men I recognized. I don't think I killed any of them. I wished that I had, being in prison would be better because at least I wouldn't have to sit here in this apartment with out her.

I jumped as soon as my PDA started vibrating. Then there was knock on my door. I picked it up and walked to the door to see ingram standing there with the biggest smile on his face. "what are you so happy about" I said as I let him in and walked over to my island looking though the pages for this mission I received. "where the hell have you been? They said you flipped out or something. Some kind of nervous breakdown" he stated and I looked up at him raised and eyebrow. "yea just what I thought…So what happened?" he asked, I looked up. I guess the look on my face said not to ask because he just raised his hands and took a few steps back. "I'll be fine. Come on we gotta go" I said as I walked past him grabbing my holsters.

**Two weeks later-**

So its been three weeks since they took isbella from my room. My mother wouldn't tell me if she was put back in the civilian sector or other wise. I've been waiting for this day since then. My mother sent me an email saying she would be in her room around noon today. So that's where I'm heading now. I wonder how big she's gotten. She had a little more then a bump when she was taken but I wonder of she gotten the full on baby belly. In all I was kind of excited.

As I got off the monorail I had kind of hoped she would be there waiting for me but she wasn't. I know where I'm going so I'm not worried about that. I quick paced it though the crowd and to her lobby. I walked in and to the main desk. "Is Ms donivan here" I asked and he looked though something then look back up at me. "No. she came then left about 20 minutes ago sorry you just missed her" he stated. I thought for a second. "thanks" I said as I dashed out the door.

I stopped at a stall that was selling flowers teddy bears and other little things like that. I picked up a teddy bear and paid for it with the card I was given by mother last week. She said since I was going to be going over there more I might as well be able to get stuff on my own. I told her I probly wouldn't use it but I guess I was wrong. I becoming normal again. I paid for the teddy bear and moved on.

I kept running till I got to where her resturant would be. I hoped I would catch her in her apartment asleep but I guess I was wrong. I walked into the resturant and didn't' see her at first. I kept looking around. "whats up Rayla. How ya been hadn't see you in while" one of the girls said as she walked up to me. "around" I stated knowing I hadn't been anywhere near here. Isabella walked backward out of the double doors carrying something. Some guy rushed to her aid taking it from her. I went and sat down at a table and just watched her as she looked up at him giving him a look but letting him take care of whatever was in her hands.

The girl came and sat down across from me. "how long has she been back" I asked her, "just this past week." she stated. "is she ok, I mean she hasn't like fainted or anything has she" I questioned. "no, I'd say just the opposite. We won't let her do any work well because of her condition but she's persistent. A few days ago we had to pratictly drag her home. She's a determined woman when she wants something done…" she said then stopped talking. I played with the teddy bear on my lap. She's been here for a week and neither her nore my mom told me. I nodded my head, and stood. Mabey I should just leave her alone. I set the teddy bear down on the table. "tell her I got this for her" I said as I headed towards the door. "you don't…" the girl said as she picked up the bear I gave her a stern look meaning not to say anything. She just look down at the teddy then back at me.

I don't know if she was happy but she was doing better then she was with me. I looked back as I walked out of the doors and walked out into civilian world. I walked a few feet and felt as someone grab onto my arm. "where are you going?" I turned to see isbella smiling as she went to holding my hand. "I…you…" I started to say. She laughed and pulled me to a bench. "I can't believe you were just going to leave" she said and I dropped my head hiding my shame almost. "I didn't want to bother you. You looked like you were really busy.." I started to explained but she cut me off with a kiss.

Isabella's rose soft lips moved with mine and it was as if she was never taken from me. "I'm sorry" I said, and she put the teddy bear I brought her on my lap. "well you have a funny way of showing it. Why don't you come eat something" she said. An I looked at her, her stomach looked a little bigger but not much more then I expected. "ok" I said as we stood and walked back into her restaurant.

Isabella sat with me as I ate she nibbled off my plate. I didn't say much, but she talked my ear off as if it had been a month. "so do you remember anything" I asked her, she looked up at me and nodded no. "well after they took me away I was taken to this room and you mom was there. We talked for a min or so before she put me out. Its all really hazy. Then I woke up in my room feeling like a hundred bucks. Your mom came and saw me a few days later and told me that you were still in holding for fighting the men but after that you would come to me and that I should stay in my own part of the hive till then." she explained and I nodded. I know we were lied to. I guess they wanted to make sure she was going to stick to her schedule before we came into contact again. I finished eating and she kept talking. I didn't say much, I mostly just wanted to hear her voice.

As I stood she did also and walked in front of me. "I'm going to have tonnie close up" she said smiling and then turned and walked back to the back. I heard her exchange of words then she galloped back over to me holding the bear in one arm and putting a purse over her shoulder. Giving her a funny look she knew amediatly what I was pertaining to.

"Its convenient ok leave me alone" she said I raised my hands backing away from her defensively. She giggled and tripped over a chair falling towards me. As I caught her she looked up, "I see your still clumsy" I said as I picked her up to her feet. "yea, lets get outta here before I die of embarrassment" she said pushing me out of the door.

It didn't take us long to get to her place. it's a good thing I already worked out today or else I would be leaving and coming back that I would feel guilty for. Isabella for some reason wouldn't stop moving around. She's been doing house work since we walked though the door. It isn't like the apartment isn't clean because its cleaner then before…well you know. I've been trying to stay out of her way mainly because of her hormones she been a bit snappy but now I just want her to sit down for more then five minutes.

I stood as she continued to wipe down the counter for the third time. I walked up behind her wrapped my hands around her lower waist holding her stomach and resting my chin on her shoulder. "I missed that" she said as she stopped for a moment. I sighed a silent one in relief glad she didn't snap at me for stopping her. "I clean when I'm nervous" she stated, "what are you nervous about" I asked and she didn't say anything for moments on end. She placed her hands over mine, "this" she said as she looked down and leaned slightly to the side so she could see my face.

"I would have thought you would be nervous before" I stated, and she looked at me like I should have known. "well I don't know. I think I was in some kind of denial. I didn't want to stay with the baby at all before this but…I don't know it was something your mother said." she stated and I lightly brushed my lips against hers. "so your going to raise the child. My mom is going to let you" I asked suspicious, "yea its apart of the choice" she stated, "I don't know. I want the kid to have as normal as a life as possible. I mean he's always going to be going though test and…" she was rambling so I kissed her. Just to shut her up and continued kissing her.

"I really really missed you" I said as I turned her around in my arms. She looked up at me though her eye lashes and I sort of melted. She pulled me to her room taking off her shirt with one hand as she held onto my hand with the other.

**

* * *

**

Isabella- the next morning

I as I laid there I stared at her ray as she slept. She doesn't sleep much, she told me once she can only really get good sleep when I'm close either she's holding me or otherwise. Last night after we made it to the bed room all she wanted to do was hold me so I ended up putting on PJs. I loved every minute of it. We just talked somewhere in there she fell asleep.

I fell asleep shortly after and now I'm awake again. Just starring at her. I turned and grabbed my PDA off my night stand looking at it I saw that I only had work today and another appointment tomorrow. I don't think I told you Im having a boy. As much as I wanted a girl I think a boy would be easier to take care of even if he becomes some sort of supper human by the time he's ten. That an I think ray want me to have a boy. I told her last night and she got all happy go lucky and kept dishing out names for him. She said she wanted him to know a name rather then the number he'll probly get.

Laying in bed all day sounded fun especialy since ray is here, but I'm not tired or sick. That and I don't want to just lay here all day. I rolled over and went to roll off the bed when I feel arms wrap around my waist and pulled me to her. "stay with me" she said into my ear kissing my neck. I wasn't irritated that we didn't do anything last night but I know she knows how easily I can get worked up so why she's kissing me and leaving soft nibbles and kisses on my neck right now is slightly irritating. "baby…uhhmmm" I strated to complain but I can tell now she's not really going to let me. I tried to unwrap her arms from me but it was honestly no use. I could feel how turned on was getting and I wasn't going to be able to get away. I knew a pregnancy could up my libido by 100%, and ray is taking full advantage of it.

"just stay" she said as she breathed heavily into my ear, I collapsed back into her arms then the bed as she moved so she was sitting up over me. I looked up into her eyes and she wasn't smiling, or looking at me worried like she was majority of the night. "I jus…can't….I" I said between soft kisses and I could feel how wet I was getting. So I just stopped talking all together and kissed her back. As our lips moved and a soft slow almost lazy pace I gave into her. She laid on her side running her fingers though my hair. She slid her fingers under the band of my underwear and slid her fingers under the fold of my lips. I gasped as we came up for air.

Ray moved her fingers in soft circles and went back to nibbling on my neck. She stopped for a second, and reached for my underware and pulled them down. I'm not sure if this was the release I needed but it was damn sure happening weather I want it or not. Wanted more so then didn't.

As she entered me with two fingers I tried moving my hips so I could have her where I wanted them. As she laid on my side and blew hot air on my neck I could feel myself slipping into an ecstasy of what ray was doing to me. She wasn't rough by any means, I could tell she want me more then anything. It was like she could since how sensitive I was. My breath hitched and I moaned as she started pumping a little harder. "yea baby, …right there" I said as she found my a g spot. My back arched an I couldn't really feel anything else other then her sucking on my ear as she found and even stroke.

The more she went the I was sent into the fascinating colors and shapes I could see and I felt everything sort of throb. I wanted to looked at her, because I know at this point she was probly starring at my face wondering what I was thinking. I don't know how long she'd been going an now…hmmm. Yep I don't care at this point cuz it feels….so…dam good.

As I climaxed, my eyes rolled back and she slowed till she came to a stop and I felt how wet it was between my legs. I tried to slow my breathing but that didn't quite work out either. Ray laid next to me kissing my neck as she turned me on my side and pulled me to her. Now I want to lay in bed, Dam you ray.


	29. Chapter 29: Rayla & Casey

**Rayla- months later**

I walked into the room to see Isbella sleeping, she been sleeping a lot lately. My mother said she could have the baby any day now. One of the other children was born yesterday. I couldn't imagine what she could be going though right now. It seems as if she's nervous but she doesn't show it. One plus out of all this my mother suspended my mission status so I could be here when it happens. I haven't gone out with the boys at all. IT bothered them at first till I told them I was on an ongoing mission and Isabella needed me. Juan and otto understood but ingram was a little against it. Ingram called a bro vs. hoes bit but I shut him down before he could go any further.

I sat on the bed and waited for her to wake up. Normaly she wakes as soon as I sit on the bed but for some reason it was taking a little more. I set the plate down on the night stand and lean in to kiss her. At first theres no response but eventually she kisses back lightly. I sit up still inches away from her face as she looked up at me eyes still sleep ridden. I didn't realize it before but my hand rested on her stomach and I just felt the baby move. "morning" I said, she smiled a little realizing what I felt. "yum bacon" she said as she looks over at he plate. I swear this woman loves food more then me now. I set the plate down on the bed next to her as she goes to work on it.

My PDA vibrates and she looks up at me. It hadn't done that in a few weeks, I take it out of my pocket and look at the screen to see it was urgent message. Sitting further away from Isabella on the bed I flipped though a few of the files so I can look at it. There was an satellite viewing of the ship arcadia. I know that because we don't have any other ships in our possession. "what is it?" she asked me, I'm wondering if I should tell her. I flipped though a few more pages to see who was leading the mission. My eyes widened as I saw my name along with several other LT's.

"Ray, what is it?" she asked again an I know I couldn't hide this because of the expression on my face now. I was worried. Not for myself but for Isabella. What if she has the baby while I'm gone. As I moved to get off the bed she grabbed my arm and pulled me back down. Oh yea I forgot to mention, ever since she's been switched in supplements she's gotten a bit stronger. I don't know if she's noticed or not but I sure have. She broke my hand a couple of days ago when she went into false labor. An let me tell you that wasn't fun at all. I knew the girl could scream because I've made her, but dam she's got a set of lungs on her.

"they found Arcadia" I said as I turned to her showing her the picture. She looked at it then touched the screen scrolling down further. She was looking over the specs. "they're sending over a hundred choppers" she said surprised and a little irritated. I didn't read far enough for the choppers bit so this is something serious. "go" she said as she looked up at me. "I can talk to my mother" I stated, I watched as she kept eating. "they wouldn't have sent this to you if you weren't leading the mission. Your obviously one of the only ones qualified" she stated sounding like her old self. What I don't understand is how she's being more rational about it then me. "We'll be ok till you get back" she said as she looked back up at me trying to reassure me a little. She smiled but I could tell it was an uneasy smile. "really I'm sure she'll…" "no ray, I'll be fine. It'll give me a day or to myself you've been smothering me anyways" she said interupting me then smiled so I know she was playing a little. But smothering, she calls this smothering, that's the last time I cook her breakfast in bed.

I kissed her temple and stood up from the bed. I got dressed as she finished eating she set the plate on the bed and looked up at me laying on her side. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. After she has this baby I'm going to resign and help her raise him. I never thought I would say this about another girl but I could marry Isabella if it was allowed. I haven't told her yet, I'm not sure how she's going to react but all that can wait. I've go one last mission to go on.

As I finished getting dressed I pulled up my pants and hopped back onto the bed. She laughed as she bounced, "are you sure" I asked her as I kissed her lightly again, she deepened it then pulled away. "just something for you to come back to" she said as I crawled backwards off the bed. I looked back as I walked out of the room. "go before your late" she stated and I smiled. "I love you" I said, she looked up. "I love you too" she said and I walked out of the door and back to my division.

I got dressed pretty quickly and now I'm walking down the hall by myself to the office I was told to go to. There was nobody in the hall so I'm guessing this was for all the higher ups and was highly classified. As I walked in I recognized three of the men sitting around a table. Saufley one of the chairman that my mom worked with was standing next to the screen along with another I didn't know.

As I sat down I looked up to see Juan, Otto and Ingram walk in followed by Brittany. "well now we got a party" ingram said as he sat down next to me and the rest of the filled the in the empty seats. "I knew you'd be back, you can take the seal out of the game but you can't take the game out of the seal" Juan said, "can you be anymore cliché" I stated then looked over to britt. "somebody got a promotion" I stated who just smiled. "well you know what they say" she said then Saufley turned off the lights and went back to the front of the room.

I took out my PDA and set it in the holster in front of me like everyone else. "As you've already seen we've found arcadia. We have an idea of what happened but were not sure. That why were sending such a big retrival team." he stated and his opening statement had us all on edge. He started flipping though slides that showed the ship. I know from the last time I was on the ship that it had been modified to look as if it was one of ours on the outside to draw in unsuspected people what it has come to now could be completely different so we had to be prepared for anything.

"We suspect that director Weseker had died in Tokyo. Earlier this month we found one of our men out on a mission he stated weseker had found arcadia and took it over. If you look here you can see where Arcadia dropped off our frequency. If Weseker is in control of the ship. It is believed that he has gone mad, but again we're unsure. Your mission is to retrieve the ship and bring It back here. Captain Xavior and his crew are well prepared. It is in a few of your orders of whom is going to stay behind and guard the ship. The others will return to home base" he stated then walked back to the front. All of us looked around at each other. All of the unsure's made everything about this mission look like a blind one. Which most of the time thoes never turn out good.

"Is there any questions?" saufley said, "was there a crew?" someone asked, "yes there was, but as you can see here that there is no signs of a crew on board" he stated, in turn means their all dead. "do you know how many people he's taken onto the ship since then" someone else asked. "no we have not the slightest idea how many. He could have let them all go. He could have killed them or there could be more" he stated. "so were flying in their blind. What if he isn't there? What if the people we caught are free and there isn't anyone? Even on e the ship at all" I asked him and he looked at me knowing I led the first group to Canada and the fact that I really don't want to go back doesn't help much.

"well if it comes to that we'll just be starting all over again then won't we" he said looking dead at me. I knew it could possibly come to this. Everyone looked around at each other and then we all looked back at saufley. "Ok people, lets get this show on the road" he said, like in que we all stood at the same time and walked out of the room. Everyone was talking and chattering asking each other questions like any of us had the slightest idea.

**Hours later on the California coastline**.

"is that the ship" I asked as we came up over another ridge. "no for the third time" Brittany said as she looked back at us. I looked out the window again to see all the choppers flying alongside of us. Damn I don't understand why we would need this many choppers. I guess they expect Wesesker to be some sort of freak or something. God I'm saying that like I'm normal. Yea I'm stronger mabey a little smater but you don't see me throwing cars around or anything like that. Then again I've never tried.

I looked up at ingram who started moving around for some reason. "ingram sit down" I ordered and he looked up at me. "no, these reading are going off the charts. Look at this" he said as he stood next to one of the screens on the chopper. Brittany looked back at us for a second but got back to flying. "what what is it" she asked and as I looked at it I looked back at her.

The reading were of an explosion a very big explosion. "what do you think it was?" Otto asked as he looked up at me. "we won't know till we get there" I said as I looked up at all of them. I was anxious now to see what we would find if there was even a ship left.

We must have flew for at least another hour, "hey guys you hear that" Brittany said, we all looked up. "If there's anyone out there" the voice said and continued, "do you think its from arcadia" I said then i continued to listen and yep it was. "it's a females voice" someone said and I looked up, thanks captain obvious. "look there" Brittany called out. I looked out of the window past her to see the ship. As I looked closer I could see thousands of people on the deck of the ship. "holy shit…LOCK AN LOAD. Trank rounds people use only trank rounds" I called out over the radio. "Dam not this shit again" Otto complained. They were all dressed in white, so they must have come from inside the ships holding cells.

As we flew in I could see the ship better. There was a plane that had looked as if it had crashed to land. Dam this ship must have gone through hell.

As we flew in I looked up. "Look here people there isn't enough room to land. Take as many shots as possible from the air to thin the crowd and take them down" I stated as I looked around. I saw as choppers started making flying passes. People on the top deck began to scatter. Shots were getting harder and harder to take but as the crowd thinned down they ran into the ship. A few jumped off the side but I found no point in retrieving them. They would drown in a matter of minutes after hypothermia set it in. I watched as bodies fell and others scattered. "what now" Brittany asked. "hover, becaues were going in" I stated and I stood and put on my harness to repel down to the ship. Other choppers were still taking passes but I found no point to keep shooting.

As I set foot, all I could see on the deck was more of my men doing the same thing along with couple a hundred bodies laying there after being shot by tranks. I walked, out of the way of the chopper. Otto was checking one of the bodies. I looked over his shoulder, "they took off the suspressent" otto stated, so there was someone here that set all these people free recently.

"ok Team move out." I said as I looked up at ingram and otto. Juan fell in behind me along with several other men. As I looked up I saw another team move into the ship in another entrance. I could hear footsteps, we weren't that much further into the ship an soon here I was expecting to see a hanger bay. I held up two fingers as I came to one corner for someone behind me to move ahead and the other to cover. I looked back to see otto pull down his night vision goggles as he walked past me. As soon as he turned the corner he shot someone. I followed holding my M-16 filled with tranks instead of actual round and looked to see. "a few more ran around the corner" Otto said and I motioned for him and juan to go ahead in that direction.

The body was just a boy, ingram shrugged and we kept walking. In the distance I heard several round going off. "there's to many of them" someone called out. I looked back at ingram, "everyone move on that position" I stated and motioned for a few of the men that was following me to go help them. "ingram, stay" I said then the group split running in two different directions.

As we ran we came to the same problem. Some of them screamed, others ran. The ones who were feeling bold ran in our direction. I stood and shot off one shot after another. Once the small group was down, I walked on. Otto came around the corner followed by his small team "were close to hanger bay, do you think they would have retreated to here" Otto asked. "If I were them I would" I stated as I moved out in front of them.

Another team moved at our side as we approached what we knew of as the hanger bay doors. I could hear panicking voices as we pressed forward. I pushed the button and it didn't open. "Un-jam this door otto" I said as I looked back at him. HE smiled then pulled out a small explosive out of one of the random pockets this uniform has.

We all backed up and moved away from it taking cover. "three, two, one" otto said then flipped the switch. There was a blast and pieces of metal and dust flew past us. I looked as the dust settled moments later. "Clear" I said as I looked into the white room. I walked in to see where they were holding people. There was a small crowd running. I took a few shots but the rest were two far ahead. I looked back to see Otto picking up one of the interfaces. "You don't think" Otto said as she dropped the screen and looked up quickly. "come on" I said as I pressed forward. If there was no way out, why are they running in this direction.

As I came to the other side of the room I heard several choppers start up. I took off running, Leaving my team. I know I shouldn't have but I had a really weird feeling. I looked up as the first two excited the hanger bay. I ran further in and went to take a shot. I had the pilots in my sight but so did one of their passengers. Till I saw who was starring down at me. I took off my cover and dropped my gun, someone pulled a weapon and went to shoot me, but Reggie stopped them. I stood and watched as they flew off. What the fuck?

* * *

**Casey- 30 mins earlier or so**

As I opened my eyes I slightly panicked. There was something on my chest and it limited my movements. There was glass in front of me. I put my hands against the glass and pounded. A man ran up to where I was and pressed a few buttons. The glass slid to the side and I fell out into his arms. "Easy Easy" he said as I looked up at him. I didn't recognize him. He was dirty and smelled a little. "Claire" he called out and looked away from me as I backed away from him. I recognized the name but for some reason I was still very agitated and scared. "Hey gurl…Stay calm you need to stay calm" The female said as she approached me. "casey its me Claire. Do you remember me" she said as she took a few more steps in my direction. "Hey Alexa…" she turned and called out. What the fuck is going on?

Moments later I looked up to see alexa standing over me. "Help her and the rest we gotta get to the bridge with alice" the woman said as alexa knelt down next to me. Alexa nodded and looked back at me. "Here, your ok…just stay calm. Let me get this thing off you" she said as she reached for my chest. I looked down to see her pull something off of me. Then she sat down next to me throwing something aside.

Memories started flooding back and I looked up at her. I remember being in some sort of camp and being hurt. I lifted the white shirt I was wearing to see a scar on my lower hip. So it really did happen. "where's Trisha?" I asked as I looked up at alexa and around. "She's over here" she said as she stood holding out her hand. I took it and walked over to where a group of people we're standing. "trisha" I called out and stood from helping someone. I watched as she held on of thoes things in her hand and then dropped it. She stepped on it as she saw me. Then ran to me. I picked her up and twirled her in my arms.

As I set her down someone walked up to me. "Well I'm glad to see you two reunited but we got work to do" a males voice stated as we looked up at him. It was reggies father Jeff. "is there anything we can help out with" I said as I looked up at him. "yea help wake everyone else" he said as he moved to another free standing tube with someone in it. Trisha shrugged her shoulders and we both went on to helping people out.

Once everyone was awake we moved to the top deck of the ship. There was a booming announcement that sounded like what we used to put up on the air. Only it was female. As we walked out onto the deck I spotted Claire and the male I woke up to standing next to her. They were talking in a group of people. I pulled trisha and reggie followed her. I looked up to see alexa walk in our direction. I motioned for her to follow. Everyone was standing on the top deck looking around. There was going to be a lot of confused people and a lot of explaining to do. We were all wearing white, it looked like a sea of white as if we just broke out of an insane asylum. Dam this shit is weird.

"Claire" I said as I approached, "I guess some people recover differently" she said as she turned to me smiling. There was another woman I didn't recognize but she didn't say anything. "Its been…years" she said. I shrugged my shoulders, "hey I'd like you to meet my brother Chris and my friend Alice" she stated and looked at the male and female standing next to her. I held out my hand and shook each of there's. "well looks like were starting over with a nice size group" Alice said as she walked a few feet away from the group. Claire watched her. I could tell there was something more there then the two was letting on. I looked over the deck of the ship. Claire, Alice and Chris knew what needed to be done or at least they looked like what needed to be done.

"WHATS THAT" some yelled from across the deck. I looked up to see hundreds of helicopters coming in our directions. "that's trouble" alice said as she looked up and saw what everyone else was seeing. There helicopters were coming in and coming fast. Before anyone could really react the choppers were flying above us showering the deck of the ship and the people with rounds. "Take cover" someone yelled. I watched as several people went down with the first time they came over. I pulled Trisha and went to grab alexa's hands when she was hit and dropped to her knees. "run" alexa said as she fell over unconscious.

"NO" reggie screamed and I pulled her to the nearest open door. We followed a crowd of people into the ship. I looked up to see reggie's father Jeff talking with chris and alice. I didn't see Claire. "we can use the choppers in the hanger bay to get off the ship" someone said and I looked up to see alice walking in our direction. As everyone came to that realization we all took off running.

There was a thirty of us or so. By the time we got to the stairs I and moved down to where they were holding us. I could hear screaming coming from above us. They were already in the ship and taking out the stragglers. Once we were back in that awful white room Alice jammed the doors then turned to us. I looked around, Jill and josh stood next to Jeff. There were a few other people I didn't recognize. Some younger blond girl talking to Claire. Trisha, reggie and taylor. There was about ten or more other people but I had no idea who they were. "come on we have to go. This isn't going to hold them" Claire stated as she rushed past us. The burly male chris followed. We all ran after them. We ran till we came to an even larger room with a long row of choppers. Half of us looked up in awe.

"who all can FLY" alice asked as she got up into the chopper and started to turn it on. "I can" someone said. "so can I" someone else said. "ok you there and you there" Claire said as pointed to two other choppers. We all filled into them and waited. There was an explosion somewhere in the room. "there in people lets move" alice said over the radio. Jeff, reggie two other males, trisha and I were in this one. Once again there's a few other people but I don't know them. As the chopper began to take off someone ran up to the choppers really quickly. As I looked out the back of the chopper I recgonize the woman standing starring up at us. She had her weapon drawed and was aiming for reggie or the male standing closest to the edge of the open door.

"Reggie look" I said as reggie looked in her direction. "Reggie its ray" I said, the male aims to shoot her down. Reggie grabs the gun and looked down at what I was seeing. I don't know if she saw me but she just stood there starring up at the chopper not doing anything. As the chopper doors opened and we pulled up and away from the ship I sat down on the floor of the chopper. Reggie turned and walked back to the front few seat without emotion. Trisha knelt down next to me. "SHE ALIVE" I said as i grabbed trisha head and kissed her. She sat back laughing.

"this isn't exactly a happy day" reggie said as she looked up at me. In the rush of excitement I forgot at what we just ran from and all of the people we left behind. I was still at a loss for words, "yea she's alive but what is she? She was going to shoot us." reggie said sitting down. "Reggie come up here with me" Jeff called out. "but she recognized us" I said as I walked over to trisha and sat down grabbing onto her hand as we flew off. Yea ray's alive and I'm estatic but what about Alexa. Way to many emotions to handle and its kind of giving me a head ache thinking about it all.

Hours later we landed, we were in the desert. Well most of the US is now a desert. I wondered why here for some reason it was important to the three who originally awakened all of us on the ship. "where are we?" I asked as we walked. "one of the umbrella Hives, somewhere over Nevada" alice said as she walked past me and up to Claire. They exchanged words then turned back to the group as we walked towards them. "Come on this way" Alice stated. We all trusted and followed her, we really didn't have a choice. We walked into this shed and looked around, there wasn't that many of us but we were still a little uneasy.

Alice walked over to a consul in a wall and pressed a few buttons. The floor between us and alice opened up. A all metal shaft opened up and a cement floor slid out from the side. "its safe, trust me" Alice continued and we all stepped on along with alice, chris and Claire. "This is my Hive" she said as we started to descend. Alice said like she ment it, judging by the look on Claire's face she did.

At the bottom I looked up and around. It all looked like living quarters, like it was turned into an hide out kind of like out of base. There were hundreds of people walking around. When I looked closer I noticed that they were all girls. One walked by our group. "didn't thnk we'd see you back here" she said, "well arcadia didn't quite work out" alice said and the girl turned around and stood face to face with another alice. "what the fuck" someone stated. "don't freak out, their my clones" alice stated as she backed into the hive coaxing us off the platform. I looked up and around. A few of the other aliec's walked up and stood behind her. This is just creepy. I honestly don't know how to say this but the only way we could tell who was who was the fact that she had shorter hair and the clones have hair down their backs. Once again fucking creepy.

"this is going to get interesting" reggie stated as we walked further. "ok so lets get these people something to eat and settled into some rooms" Alice ordered. I looked up at reggie and we exchanged looks, we couldn't just sit her and get comfortable we had to do something. I looked back at trisha as she went to go with the group of survivors. "come on" she said as she grabbed my arm. We followed Chris Alice and Claire along with Jeff and taylor who walked behind them. I looked back to see reggie who was too at awe at her surroundings. She looked up and followed.

Claire and the rest of the group walked into a room with a large table. They all looked up at us. One of the clones went to stand in front of us. "no their alright" Claire said as she walked by the clone guard. "well its good to see you have an army" Claire said sitting down. The original Alice sat at the head of the table. We all spread out, I wanted to hear of what she had to say what she was planing on doing. "ok so there is one more hive out there, I assume their responsible for arcadia. What are we going to do to find it and get there" alice stated and we all looked up. If she didn't know about this hive, then how in the hell were we going to find it. I looked at trisha worried. Rayla is alive. She alive and now more then ever I want to find her even though it may be to late. I feel like I have to do something and save her, but what if she doesn't want to be saved.

**A couple of days later**

So I couldn't tell you how many Alice's are here even if I wanted to. If it makes you feel any better there are about 20 of us that made it off the ship in total. Trisha and I are settled in a room that was given to us. Its pretty nice, I don't mind living in the hive there's air-conditioning and food so there's nothing to worry about in that department. Who could complain, even though were in the middle of the US in zombie central I felt safe knowing were however many miles underground.

Yesterday Alice assured all of us that Umbrella isn't going to come anywhere near this hive because it was over ran by the alice clones. I don't blame them, these girls or alice clones got some serious mojo. None of them really approach us they kinda keep their distance and stick to their daily routines. I try and stay out of their way because they're extra motivated. Its kinda weird they're worse then Jeff and his old crew.

Right now I'm walking down the hall behind Claire and Chris. I didn't know she had a brother, she seems a little different but its isn't all that noticeable she still mainly a ring leader in the aspect of just trying to keep us all alive. "Did you two enjoy dinner?" Chris asked as he looked over his shoulder. "yea it was pretty good" trisha said and I nod. "hey where are we going" I ask as we walk. "command central, Jeff said you two would want to be in on this" Claire stated as we turn down another hallway. All the hallways look the same. Trisha know where's she's going but most of the time if im not with her I get lost, so I stick to the main areas they gave us. Which is the galley and my room if I'm not with trisha.

As we walked into the room I saw Jill and josh sitting down next to each other along with Alice and Jeff standing up talking. Chris and Claire walked to where jeff and alice were then turned as they saw all was here who wanted to be here. "ok is everyone here" alice said as she turned and smiled at Claire. It wasn't just as smile like hi nice to see you it was more like I can't wait till this shit is over and we can get out of here mischievous smile. I know it, because I give it to trisha or I did give it to trisha all the time. Dam I can't wait till we get outta here.

I laugh a little and a few people look up at me. "I never thought I'd see you again" Jill said as she sat down. "well it the same here" alice said as she sat down next to jill. I looked up to see Reggie walk in the room followed by taylor. "alright guys down to business" jeff said as I could tell his fatherly general side was making its way thourgh the small talk of the room sitting at the head of the table.

"ok so, we know there's another hive out there, the question is what are we going to do about it" Jeff states and looked around at each of us. "well we know it has an extensive military. Possibly one bigger then what we saw" Claire stated as she sat forward in her seat. One hand on the table but the other wasn't. "did you find anything in the archives about this other hive" jeff asked looking at alice. "No, when I stopped fighting I figured it would be for good. Then I found, Claire on the beach in Alaska and I thought that was it. Was there anything else other then the ship" Alice asked as she looked around. We hadn't really gotten a chance to talk so none of us knew what happened to the other.

"yea there was. We had an entire base before the umbrella corporation came in kidnapped us. Took over our ship and used it as whatever" jeff explained. "so their was a infection free zone" alice stated as she perked up. "yes" jeff explained. They continued on about specs and computers and maps. I zoned out a little I guess. This meeting was beyond boring.

"so now all that out of way, dad. Ray's alive" reggie stated and I didn't understand her expression when she said it. Did she want to do something about it or what. "I understand that" jeff said looking at reggie who was looking for some kind of answer as to what we were going to do, they have more then just ray they also have alexa. "its reggina right?" alice said getting reggie's attention "you got to realize that she is probly a completely different person now. She's been with umbrella for several years now there no telling what they've put her though" Alice said now looking up at all of us.

"just look at what they've done with us." Claire stated and looked around the table also. They were both very right that umbrella was capable of anything. When I saw ray she was carrying a gun and would have shot as many people as she could have had she had not been… "but she recognized reggie. If she was completely changed wouldn't she have not recognized reggie. right" I claimed looking around at everyone and someone to agree with me. "and what about Alexa. they have her…" I continued. "look we have to find the hive first untill then were stuck here at a crossroads" Jeff says and I stand. "so you not going to do anything but sit here and wait" I stated and everyone had their eyes on me now. I was a little more then agitated, they were all going to sit her and discuss what to do and not do anything.

"what ever, let me know when you big wigs decide on doing something" I said as I walked out of the room. I turned and walked down the hall. I heard Claire say something to trisha then I heard someone run after me. I feel arms wrap around my waist and pretty much pull me to a stop. "baby please" trisha said and it the first time I've heard heard her say baby to me since we woke up. I smiled as I turned in her arms. As angry as I was I couldn't let this drive a wedge between us.

"they're right you know" Trisha said. "they can't just jump out there and find them all blind" she stated I kind of agreed with her, but I expected more out of the little meeting. "yea, I just wish we were doing something instead of running away." I said as she rested her head on my shoulder. "I don't think we're going to end up doing nothing. We have to have the means first. right baby?" she stated, "yea but " I stated. She looked up and around. "you think the person who took down the umbrella corporation is going let one last hive get in her way. She's going to make this a fucking conquest" trisha said as we walked. "mabey your right" I said as I kissed her forehead and we headed back to our room.

* * *

**so i hopes these chapters are sastisfying for you. I've brought back everyone so its going to go back and forth between the two diffrent stories again. The main charaters are finaly here to stay, for the most part. Hit me up with some reviews. Thanks for reading, enjoy -ray**


	30. Chapter 30: Isabella & Rayla

**Isabella- around the same time afternoon**

I sat on the couch waiting for Rayla. I have no idea how the mission went alltogether and she's been gone for the past couple of days. I was in the military hive earlier today so I caught wind that the majority of the crew had gotten back safely. I didn't stick around to find out much more. So now I'm sitting her digging into a double chocolet chunk ice cream I picked up on the way home. Ray doesn't let eat me whatever I want, she say's 'I need to eat as healthy as possible because its good for the kid'. Ehh she's not here to stop me and I've been going bored crazy sitting here doing nothing but watching reruns of old TV shows. Don't think I've been going nuts and eating up everything I can cause I haven't. I have strict diet yea ray keeps me on it and I don't wanna know what Mrs Kale is like if Ray is this bad.

Yesterday I was so bored with myself I showed up at work. I let one of the manager's take over mainly because he wouldn't let me do much anyways. Its funny it went from me not doing any waiting and getting yelled at for being on my feet to long. Yea I know why are you waiting if you own the place. All I can say is 'I like to, its humbling'. Well it went from that, to not letting me do nothing but the paper work and mabey hostessing. To absolutely nothing but come in say 'hi' then would get a 'get the fuck outta here before you start working'. So slowly, i was basically told NO MORE WORK FOR YOU MRS Prego. God everyone acts like I'm some shiny new action figure they'll never take out of the box scared it'll scratched or something. I'm Prego its not the end of the world. Well I take that back cus that already happened.

KNOCK KNOCK. I looked up at the door like its going to open itself, then I realize the time and who it probly is. I waddle over to the kitchen, yea I know waddling. I'm as big as a fucking house so I waddle, Ray thinks its cute so I'm not going to complain as much as I did at first. I toss the half empty box in the freezer and walk to the door. I open it to see my extra tired girlfriend standing there with a bag over her shoulder. I guess she's staying a couple of days.

Ray smiles but its quickly ended an I step aside. I was expecting a little more then that but I have a feeling its more then what I'm seeing. She didn't say anything as she dropped her bag walks over to the couch. The mission went well from what I heard but she for some reason wasn't happy about it. I sat next to her pulling my leg up onto the couch. She sank into it laying her head back on the larger back pillows and closing her eyes. I don't see her like this often, "Ray" I said slowly, she sat up an looked at me. "whats up?" she asked an I know I had a confused look on my face because she snapped to. "You OK?" I asked and she sort of shrugged her shoulders a little then nodded all kinds of weird.

OK so I don't like seeing her like this and now I know somethings wrong. Something happened but it was just a retrieval mission she acts like someone shot her puppy or something. Having a puppy would be nice now that I think about it. "I'm good…I'm great. Matter fact I'm so good I feel cooking. What do you want? Anything? You name it, I'll cook it, even if I have to run to the grocery store." she said getting up and almost prancing around the couch. I laughed a little, "I'm not hungry" I state as she stoped and gets a pouty look on her face. Something up, she's hiding it and now she's avoiding talking about it with me.

"whats up with you? What happened?" I questioned as I patted the couch she slowly walked around and to where my hands pointed out. She sat was closer then before. I can tell now more then I did earlier because she smelled like outside. It was a musk that I hadn't smelt in a long time and I always loved it. You know what I mean, rugged and brisk almost fresh. Its not like the canned air of the hive. I not only loved it, on her I found it sexy. I hope whatever is bothering her doesn't take long for her to get out cuz I could feel my libido calling out for revenge on the fact she's been gone for the past couple of days.

"the um…I saw…the mission went off with out a lose screw and we retrived the boat with most of the subordinates. It should be here within the next couple of weeks. One day I'll take you on it. Its really something" she said then let out a deep breath, I gave her a stern look and she sighs. "I already knew about the mission. If you don't say something I'll go ask one of the boys" I said, and it wasn't really a threat but she knows how I get when I'm determined. I know the boys will know so this isn't exactly something she's going to be able to hide for more then a couple of hours.

"ok…ok…its not that big of a deal honest" she said and I gave her another stern look. She relaxed sideways into the couch, "I um…I saw my older sister" she stated and my mouth sort of dropped a little. I don't think she shared my excitement in the fact thought. I could tell she didn't want to continue but this is new was too good to be true. I always love listening to stories about how the two of them were when they were younger. They were quite the pair. "and" I asked perking up a little excited. "Well she escaped with a few of our choppers that were already on the ship. I went and looked though the people we caught. There was so many of them but I didn't recognize anyone else" she stated but I know there was more. I know she would do more since she was higher ranking then almost everyone there but if she did she will answer for it later from one of the chairman's or higher ranks. I guess my libido can wait.

"I left with a few of the lower ranking men and a pilot and searched for a solid day then went back to the ship. I claimed I was going after the choppers that got away. So I wouldn't get in trouble or anything. I didn't want to hurt them or bring them back. I just wanted to see if…." she explained then looked up at me, "if what" I asked as if I was some child getting bed time story. "its nothing" she said smiling, but it was a weak and tired smile again. "I'm just happy Reggie is alive. I guess I had false hopes of finding her or something" she stated then looked down avoiding looking up at me playing with some kind of pretend lent. Dam i guess talking about family is going to be a touchy subject from now on. "but I am hungry" she said I nodded and she stood and walked into my kitchen.

While she was in the kitchen I sat on the couch and flipped though movies on the TV's computer. There was an extensive list, I had seen a lot of them over the past few months but there was still million more to go. An I'm not exaggerating, this database stored movies from all over the world. So it could be american classic one night to a bad german horror the next. I went for american comedy to keep the mood light.

Rayla sat back on the couch with a bowl full of cereal. Didn't she say she wanted to cook, what the hell is this. I wanted to nibble. She ate the cereal quickly and downed the milk before the cedits were finished. She set the bowl down on the coffee table and leaned against the couch. I scooted over and leaned up against her. She wrapped her arms around me and slid a leg behind me. I like this, more then anythingelse. It felt like us like this couldn't be more relaxing just being held by her. Even if i felt like there was something terribly wrong. Her holding me like this made me feel all warm inside.

**A few hours later-**

I looked up to see ray passed out still, she didn't even make it through half of the movie. I thought about getting up several times and going back to my ice cream but the thought of getting caught red handed stopped me. So I'm watching one of thoes sappy french romatic movies. I looked up again, she was sleeping sound I honestly do wonder if she would notice. I went to move her hands but her breathing changed. I looked up quickly to see her eyebrows furrow and come together. Dam I thought the nightmares went away.

I waited for a minute to see if she would talk in her sleep but she didn't. Her face returned to a peaceful look an she took a deep breath. I went back to concentrating on moving her hands. Now that I think about it I really want some more of that ice cream. Its like its calling my name from the freezer. I lift one hand and the other slides off. It's a good thing she sleeps like a rock. Well its a good thing sometimes. I sit up and turn to face her smiling I stand and make my way to the kitchen. Looking back Ray still asleep and hadn't even noticed that I was gone.

Opening the freezer and grabbing the ice cream came with a sigh of reliefe. If there was two things I love in this world it's a pint of double chocolet chunk ice cream and well sex. After I have this baby I know I'm only going to be able to get one for a limited time but I'm sure double chocolet chunk wont mind when I trade it up for the latter of the two. I love my girl.

I pick out a spoon and dig in, I don't know if it is possible but If ice cream can be a orgasm in your mouth this flavor would be it. I look up as I hear ray mumble something being to far away I wouldn't have heard it anyways. I guess I'll go wake her up before its gets any worse. I take another few bites the set the pint down on the counter.

As I walked over her shes still talking, holding a full on conversation pretty much. "I would have hoped you would understand" ray said as I sat down between her legs trying to examine her facial expressions. She went from slightly worried to either sad or scared. Every time it looked as if she was going to say something she stopped herself.

"don't" ray said softly, ok this is beyond a creepy dream. I nudged her shoulder but she didn't wake she didn't even stir. "ray" I said leaning in and kissing her lips lightly. Her eyes opened lashes batting for a second before she completely opened them. She looked at me then closed her eyes really tightly. After opening them again she smiled lightly she does that normaly when i wake her up and I'm right in her face, she's told me once she laughs when people get in her face like that. "hey you" I said, "so didn't mean to fall asleep" ray said as she sat up a little further. Her eyes are so full of sleep and it seemed like the more she tried to wake up the more tired she looked.

"its ok baby, you can go back to sleep if you want" I said then looked up and back over the fridge. This episode wasn't as bad as the very last one she had before they pretty much completely stopped. She looked up and over my shoulders trying to see what had me so interested but she fell back to the pillow and rubbed her eyes yawning. Then closed her eyes again, she must have not slept the entire away mission. Three days will take a lot out of anyone. For some reason with ray she only sleeps when she really needs to. Its like her if body doesn't feel like its tired she isn't going to sleep. Half the time she pretends when I'm sleeping so it would make me feel better, or she stares at the ceiling. I don't know how she does it. I would have to get up and do something, but the girls got concentration like a Chinese monk. I wonder if there are any of thoes left.

Ray's breathing becomes a little deeper as I come out of my day dream. I get up and make my way back to my deliosous treat waiting for me on the counter. There isn't much left, but I can send Ray to get some later. "bea I'll be ok" ray said from the couch and I stop walking and turn around. Ok this is new, she normally stops dreaming after I wake her up once. and bae? I walked back over to the couch and touch her forehead. She isn't hotter then she normally is but just wanted to check. I sat for a minute as she furrowed her eyebrows and tears started flowing. "RAYLA" I said as I looked down at her. I grabbed her hand, clenching onto it. Then I touched her leg and shook it a little, but she kept crying and not really moving a muscle.

What the fuck is going on? "RAYLA" I said again a little louder this time. Normally I don't have to yell anything over a inside voice would definitely wake her. I nudged her again a lot harder then before, I was too uneasy just to let her keep going like this. She still crying, its not a hard sob but its fucking scary, Ive never seen her cry awake so seeing her asleep and crying is freaking me out. I'm scared for her.

"Rayla" I say again as I shook her leg still clenching onto her hand. I sit for for a few second and wipe the tears away. Hopelessly I shake her again as I take out my PDA. The only thing I can do now is message her mom. Hopefully she'll get back to me quickly and she'll know what to do. "ALEXA!" ray shouts and sits up like a rocket taking off. I sat back a little, she awake. Oh she's awake and wide eyed too. Who in the hell is Alexa? As we sat there ray was looking dead at me and I couldn't help but stare into her eyes trying to figure out what she's thinking about and who?

Rayla eased her hand out of mine and stood up and wiping her face. I sat starring at her as she started to pace slowly. "Ray" I satated as I went to stand she looked at me, but I didn't understand her eyes. Its like they were blank, there wasn't anything there. I found myself still sitting "Are you going to talk to me or are you going to keep pacing like this" I asked as she continued to pace again, "bae…Baby I don't want to talk about her…it" she said correcting herself a few times. This isn't happening, this isn't happening to me now, no not now. I could feel myself getting upset. She's tired to tell a straight lie. What the fuck?

"don't wanna talk about who?…" i asked her, she didn't say anything. Was she crying because now she feels guilty. "are you fucking some little skank an now you feel bad about it?" I said thinking that would be the only reason why she would be so upset. She looks at me and she looked a little lost. "oh don't play fucking dumb?" I said and she could hear the anger in my voice. I know because I hear it myself. "FUCKING Say Something" I almost scream.

Ray has her back turned to me and I'm sure now its because she can't look at me. She's been cheating on me. I know she's been staying in the hive because of me and not going on missions but this last one that was super important, but before then she would leave to go and train and be gone for hours. I figured it was because she felt couped up or something. I'm such an idiot. What the hell else am I supposed to think she's doing. She isn't saying anything. Why the hell isn't she saying anything?

"I should just leave" she said not even turning around. "hell the fuck no you aren't" I stated, and she turned to me. "I didn't do anything" she said then started walking towards the door. "Rayla WAIT" I said as she reached for the handle. "Don't just fucking lave me here." i said and the hiss is someting that scared myself. she doesn't say anything still and she just stands there. "well then, Fucking Explain yourself" I said gritting my teeth, at least i've stopped yelling. "Not while your so angry, I'm going to go work out" she said her voice sounded cold. As if there wasn't anything there but just words. She walks out the door and closes it behind her. "FUCK" i scream. She heard me, i hope she fucking heard me.

I don't know what to think, do I go after her. i mean she could be going to go work out but if she isn't an she comes back smelling like who ever the hell alexa is. I stand to go to the door to go after her. I could but it would almost be no use, she's probly halfway to the monorail by now. Damn it, fucking hormones. This baby needs to hurry up and get here. But she'll be back, she left her bag so she'll be back. Right?

* * *

**Rayla-same moment**

As I walked out I gentaly closed the door behind me. I thought to run, but my legs wouldn't move. Its as if I was dragging a bus. Why is she so angry? I don't understand, I thought I told her about Alexa. I swore I told her about Alexa. I didn't want cause any more pain and then I already have so I left. I just left. I just fucking left what in the hell is wrong with me?

As I came to that realization It was like a wait was lifted. I realized how much i talk about everyone else but Alexa. Looking around coming out of my daze I was only about halfway down the hall. I looked back hearing some voices from some of the other apartments. And crying. I looked up to see the elevator and the stairwell at the end of the hall. I looked back, it sounds like her it really does. Now I feel like an ass and sick kinda. As if theres this never ending pit growing in my stomach. I'll go do something then I'll come back. Easy, I won't be gone for long, it will give her time to cool down and I'll be able to relax and thnk of an explanation.

I walked to the stair well and jog down skipping several steps at a time. I get to the loby and I look at the guy sitting at the desk. "Log me out but I'll be back a little later" I said as I walked past him. I looked back over my shoulder to see him nod as I walked out loby door.

I feel this wave of fresh air hit me and sigh something in relief. God I'm such an ass. My girl is Pregnant, she thinks I'm fucking some skank. Why out of all the people to have weird dreams about my past, i have one about her. Why do I always have to run away from something when its gets to emotional? Why couldn't i just stay and talk it out like some one normal would do. Why more then anything can't i just be normal?

Looking around and I notice there isn't as many people and most of the stores are closed. The gym over here is still open but its probly somewhere after 9 or something, which is considered getting late. Weird yea I know. I work my way threw the thin crowd to the monorail. As I get on I look over to see this guy with a Mohawk, not just a one inch hawk poser, no this guy has got at least six inches. Wow I haven't seen one of thoes since school.

The monorail starts to move. There's two other girls, one looks to be about my age and the other is younger. Both hot. The brunet has the black leather jacket on, with matching black leather pants. Her make up is dark but I'm guessing she doesn't dress up like this on a daily basis. The blond is wearing a white miny skirt and a light pink halter top. Very normal looking compared to her two buddies. I know where they're going.

I sit and think for a second, some R & R. Whatever the hell that means it just sounded good. Mabey a few drinks too. That'll definitely take my mind off things. I look down at my attire, not really club material, a hoddie and some jeans. "I've see you before" one of the girls say and I look up at her. "You beat Hawkins in that race a while back" she continued, "yea your names Ray. Who could forget that race?" the guy said as I looked back at him. "yea it was interesting" I stated. I'm not sure how long we've been riding it but he steps forward and pushed a stop button. I chuckled, "what" one of the girls said. "nothing, lets go party" I said as I opened the doors. God I'm such an ass.

I stood there for a second as they all walked past me, the hot brunet stops. "Dude aren't you coming" she stated, God I'm such and ass. "yea" I said as I walked out of the mororail pressing the go button as I passed it. the mororail sped off behind us.

It didn't take long to get down there. This group knew a way I didn't. As I walked out of the stairwell coming from the elevator I looked out to see a thin crowd. This must be on the other side because the music is pretty low and there a lot of just chatter going around. I pull up the hood of my hoodie so I look like a normal face in the crowd. I really hope no one is down here because I'm pretty sure they'd run and tell Isabella. God I'm such an ass. I know I keep saying it but I honestly do feel bad for not explaining myself to her. On top of that, I just walked out. So of course I'm pretty sure because of her hormones she's taking it all the wrong way. Now that I'm thinking straight all i can see is her face as it beckoned me to come and sit with her. Even though she was yelling at me.

I shook my head hard for a second. I look up to see the blond starring at me like I was crazy. "do you always talk to yourself" she asked. I keep walking in her direction, I must have been mumbling or something. "its been a rough day" I said as I stopped about two feet away from her. The brunette and the mo hawk man disappeared, an now I'm suck with a minx who probaly going to expect something out of me after tonight. "tell me about it, unless you got other plans?" she stated, and I looked up at her.

I could tell her, but it's a long story and it could take a while. Plus I really don't feel like spilling my guts. "The boss been on my ass lately, so I quit. I didn't really explain myself. I just kind of left" I said, well it wasn't the whole truth but it'll do, for now. "awe that's too bad. it's a good thing they the work list. I'm sure you'll be set up somewhere else in a week" she said and I had no idea what she was talking about. So I just nod my head like I did. "Come on…I don't like this place all that much. But there something for everyone. You look like you need some stress reliever" she said as she grabbed onto my wrist. What is it with girls and grabbing wrist like you about to run away and not follow them.

As we walk the crowd thickens and thins out several times. We walked right past a few bars and the dance floor so I don't really know what else there could be that can relieve stress as she puts it. She stops at a door as she opens it sounds of men and wemon yelling comes flooding out of the very large room. Now that I can see it. Its lit by lights and lamps. Some of them flicker but not much. There's large cement beams in rows some with pretty large spacing. As I look at the crowd ahead all I can think about was 'fight club'. Really a fight club? I know this is completely and totally lame but this doesn't seem so far out there not in the place you don't talk about.

I looked around as we walk in and through the crowd. There a long 'ooo' and I hear a thud. Someone just hit the floor probly out cold. As we breach the circle I look at the girl again. "names mikealah…but people call me mikah" she said as she held out her hand. "Ray" I said though I'm sure she already knew my name. I gotta keep thinking that normal is normal. No because this blond wearing a pink halter top and white skirt with chucks looking totaly innocent loves watching people beat the shit out each other. I'm sure she joins in every once in a while.

Mikah's attention goes back to the floor as two pairs step out. Two Felames and two men. Opposite Sexes standing next to each other. "Fuck you" one of the females yell as she jumps on the other. Fucking A right a couples fight. The two males get into it without saying anything to each other. I watch as they brawl it out. Once when one male saw I guess his was losing pretty badly he kicked the other female from a backwards head lock it wasn't entirely a chokers hold. The guy has no form to his method. The girl drops to her knees and it was just the cheat the other chick needed because now she the one who was pretty close to losing is going to town on the other.

I Just as I start to get into it and start yelling one of the fight end and the other keeps going. Just as you think he's got it theres and upper cut and and they guy is out cold. The fight stops and the opposite of each couple who had won looks at each other. They look down at there supposed other and back at each other again. As they walk over to each other then walk off together and out of the crowd. "I guess she's found better mate" Mikah stated and laughed. Some people went to the aid of the ones who were pretty much unconscious and dragged them off the floor. As they did, this huge guy walks to the middle and holds his hands out for a challenger. I looked around the crowd, a few of the males step out but I can tell just by there size and they way their standing none of them can really fight. This is going to be easy for him.

As the fight started he tossed them around like rag dolls. Yea they got a couple of hits in but this dude is all muscle and has some kind of wicked stamina. I look to see him hit one of the four guys once and knocks him out cold. The guy is dragged off the floor but the others keep going. He's one of thoes big guys with speed or something like that. This goes on for the rest of them one by one they go down. I look at mikah, she shrugs her shoulders and i look up to see the last guy get dragged off the floor. "I can take him" I said as I look back at him. He holding his hands out like he was before and turning in circles looking at everyone for anyone to step up. "you sure?" she said giving me this look like your fucking nuts. I nod yes, and take off my hoodie and shirt. This guy is the biggest one here, if there was going to be any kind of challange for me fighting tonight it would be him. I'm down to my sports bra and lift one leg at a time taking off my shoes. I bounce a few times and the people around us are all starring now.

"what the hell are you doing girl" some guy behind me says. "he could fucking kill you" he continues, I smile at him. An walked out backwards to the middle of the circle. By now the man is turned to me his shirt is barely covered in sweat from the last little brawl he was in. "you've got to be kidding me" the big guy said. An I can tell now that I'm a bit closer he's all muscle. Fun, im smiling from ear to ear and i could swear that i can possibly hear a pin drop.

"If I was kidding do you think I would still be walking" I said as walked up to him. He's got at least a foot and a half on me and probly about 200 pounds. "what gives" he said as I stand next to him and he leans down. "humor me" I said as I back up. "ok little lady" he said as he laughs and turns his back. Bounces once then twice. The crowd is pretty much quite chatter and what the fucks here and there. As he turns he swings at me, looking to get a one hitter quiter, but I take a step to the side as he stumbles past me. He stands straight up and takes another swing with his left opening up his back so I give a solid hit to the gut. He keels for a second, sucks in a deep breath then stands up straight looking a little pissed. The crowd is starting to get into it, but i go on ignoring them.

He swings again and again coming staright at me but I back away block one punch then throw his other arm down bringing my knee up making contact with his stomach. He falls past me coughing, I walk up to him. "still think I'm a push over" I said in his ear and he looks up at me sideways. Someone in the crowd screams out for me. i don't think he liked that too much. Swinging his arm up trying to sucker punch me. The guy comes at me with all he's got, so I go back at him. Dam he can fight. I distracted for a second as he lands one on my cheek, I don't have time to shake it off as he gets two more.

As I stumble back he charges me, he punching and kicking at the same time. I end up blocking most but I'm not so lucky with a few, untill he completely misses one. Ok so I was playing with this guy at first now I'm just pissed. I jump out of the way round housing his chest as I do. He flails back, swinging his arms wildly. My vision goes to this weird tunnel an all I can see is him and my fist. When the hell did my legs get wrapped around his neck and shoulders. When the hell did his face get all bloody.

As he hit's the ground I one of my knees next to his head and the other on his chest. My fist are coming down on his face, and I can't stop them. Why can't I stop them. All I can hear is my breathing and slow pounding heart. I feel bones crunch as one of his cheeks caves under my knuckles. I can't see much because everything just goes in and out, seconds I see black second I see him and I can't tell if its him still but I'm still hitting him. As I bring my hand down again, I feel hands grab at me. Several hands around my stomach and there mostly long black sleeves. Confused because most of the people were in t-shirts or shirtless I stopped and let them drag me off of him. The room was silent again, I looked down as I was being picked up and I couldn't move really as I saw his face.

Was I going full force? could he even fight back. I didn't recgonize the man as I was being dragged an there was crowd of people. He looked as if someone took a sledge hammer to his face. My mind went blank, god I'm such an ass. Something punctured my neck and my body went limp but i was still conscious. I think.

As I came to I look up to see I was in an office. Not just any office, my mothers office. I sat there with my head bowed hands in my lap like I had just gotten in trouble or something. My hands are bloody, blood speckled my body, I'm sure I'm covered in it. The door opened and someone walked past me but i didn't look up. A small duffel bag was thrown in my lap. "go get cleaned up. Isabella went into labor three hours ago" the voice was soft but stern. I was able to finally look around a little more to see I was sitting on the floor. I didn't move for a second or it seemed like a second, but it was probally longer. I'm pretty sure it was my mom, and she kept talking, but I couldn't really hear her or i was to numb to.

"I don't know what ever the hell it is your going though, but you better snap the hell out of it and get in he fucking shower, that woman needs you" she said in my ear she wasn't yelling. Then she was gone. I looked up to see my mother standing over me. It took me a second but I stood. "did you know reggie was alive" I said, I could see she was clearly a little angry but there was something else I'm not sure what. "yes" she said I nodded and she went to look at something on her desk. There must have been some log she went though. I walked out of her office back wards and into small loby. There was no secretary. So must it be late, I wonder long I was out.

I didn't wat to touch the door so I back into it. Dropping the bag I stripped what I had on and got into the shower. I might be an ass but my girl needs me, no matter how fucked up I am right now.

* * *

**I kno some of u r probally think WTF? where the hell is alexa i just had to throw a little drama in it while i think about her. thanks for the review. enjoy -ray**


	31. Chapter 31: Tanya, Rayla & Trisha

Tanya- Right before ray leaves to take a shower.

I sat in my a office chair replaying the video of Rayla fighting the over sized brute. It didn't a seem real, she lost complete control over herself and it wasn't untill my men was sent in after her that she stopped. I wonder if she even knew what she was doing. I wonder if she even saw his face. I couldn't believe that was Rayla till someone showed mr and I had her brought here.

I looked up to see Rayla move a little and come to. I sat there as she realized where she was. I had someone bring her some clothes so she could get cleaned up. She didn't kill the man, but she came pretty damn close. He'll have to go though facial reconstructive surgery and rehab possibly but he'll be alive. We won't know if he has brain damage or not yet. We'll have to wait for him to wake up from the coma Rayla put him in.

I stand picking up the duffel bag walking and tossing it in her lap. She jumps a little but I need her to be coherent now more then ever. Isabella is in labor still and I'm sure this is something not even Ray wants to miss. Even though I'm upset with her for losing control on that man there more important events going on and I need her to fucking snap out of what ever little day dream she's in. i know the drugs have lready warn off. "Go get cleaned up, Isabella went into labor three hours ago" I said. Rayla has been sitting in my office for the past hour. I don't know how far isbella is along but she needs to get going now. I'm honestly tired of looking at her.

I stand behind my desk and to see she that she hasn't moved. I'm tired of seeing her sit there covered blood all lost and confused. I walk over to her and bend down slightly next to her. "I don't know what ever the hell it is your going though, but you better snap the hell out of it and get in he fucking shower, that woman needs you" I stated sternly. That outta put a fire under her ass. As i stood i looked down at my daughter. She looks around another second then stands looking at me. "did you know reggie was alive?" she asked, "yea" I said as I walked back to my desk and sat down. Rayla walks out of my office to the showers I have out there.

I found out reggie and my husband was alive when we took back the ship. I got paliminary reports back from the files we had transferred into one of the liutentnents that was on the mission. I won't know how exactly how many people they caught till they get here. Some of the systems on the ship are down so I don't know exactly how many people I'll have to work with. Until then I'll have to wait. I don't like waiting but I guess I'll have to.

I hear Rayla walk out of the showers and in my direction. As she opens the door she looks up at me and stands there. "where is she?" she asks, "at the hospital, room 506" I state then she turns and leaves. As she walks out I hear someone say 'hi' to her and my door swing open again. Dam I like having a secretary, where is she when i really need her to anounce when people are coming into my office, "Chairman Kale, do you have a moment?" I look up to see chairman saufley standing behind one of the chairs in front of my desk. I nod wondering what he wants today.

As he sits down he slides a PDA across my desk. There's pictures of the man Rayla almost beat have to death. "She has become emotionally compromised" he states and I push the PDA away from me. "I am well aware of that" I said as I go back to the file I was working on. Then slide it away, "We need to get this soldier back on track for the good of the hive. Shall I start rehabilitation" He suggested. I stare at him for a second, rehabilitation could only mean one thing. Get rid of the problem, and break down the subject. Basically push restore to default button. Its highly effective, but i don't want to put rayla thoughsomething like that unless its absolutly nessary. To me that's always been a form of torture. Getting rid of the problem is someting Im also against. I know who exactly he's talking about.

"if it is necessary, she is the problem correct" Saufley said. "look let me talk to Kale, give me some time and I'll have her back on track." I stated wondering how hard that's going to be. I know something must have happened between them for her to flip out like this an im sure I can use that to my advantage. "you have three weeks. Before I take this subject into my own hands" he states then stands and walks out.

Ok so the man is officially getting on my nerves. I know as chairman we have to work together on things, since Rayla falls under him he could have his way and take care of the problem himself. He at least has the decency to bring the problem to my attention.

**A few hours later**

Its the middle of the night and I should be asleep, and I would be but the baby was just born so I need to get my ass over to the hospital with my staff. Arron walked into the office Along with Yavonne. "We need to go run the test now ma'am" he said as if I didn't already know. As I walked from around my desk I grabbed my bigger interface and continued walking.

It didn't take long to get to the hospital, as I walked down the hall I saw Rayla sitting on the floor outside the room. I motioned for the other two to go ahead without me. I know Isabella would be in there with the baby. She wants to keep and raise the baby till its around the age of five like we agreed. In approximate that will take about 2 years. I gathered that from the estimated growth of the other three children that were already born. Their change with their first two weeks is something that is notable.

I sat in a chair next to Rayla, she doesn't look up at me which isn't surprising. "hey kid, whats up?" I ask her, she looks up at me. An dam she looks tired, stressed and mabey even overwhelmed. "jus needed some breathing room" she stated, "how long have you been out here?" I asked her hoping that she hasn't been sitting out her long. "about 10 mins. Isabella fell asleep so I figured I take a walk. But I didn't go past the desk" she said. I smiled, "someone is a little to attached" I stated hoping I could ease into a conversation later about having her go back to work. She looked up at me rolling her eyes and stood.

I followed her into the room to see Arron and Yavonne taking the babies first pictures. "Have you to thought of a name for him yet" I asked and she looked up at me. "um…Dominick Jeffery Donivan" she said, and looked up at me and smiled. "after you father" I asked she noded. "and hers, is he going to get a number" she stated even though she knew it was true. "yes, but if the child has a name we'll use it because he's used to it. Originally we were going to name them the last name of the mother to make it easy" I explained. She nodded and looked over at Isabella from where she stood. Ray smiled then walked over to Isabella and sat in the chair next to the bed.

I walked over and looked down at the child. The baby boy looked to already be at least a months older then what a new born should look like. As with the pattern that we've taken note with the others it's the same. Within a few more weeks he will look to be at least 3 months. I take a picture with my own as arron checks the babies reponse. "light response is normal. Reflexes are also as to be expected" Arron looks at me and states. I watch as he finishes up, and then looks up at me. "We are finished" he said as he puts away his device. I look over to see Isabella awake, looking at their every move.

Isabella look back and forth from me to Rayla almost like she was panicking a little, Rayla stands and walks up to Arron. "here" arron said as he hands Rayla the child. Carefully almost as if she afraid she's going to do something to the child Rayla takes him and walks back over to the chair and sits down. I walk to stand on the other side of the bed. "how do you feel Donivan" I asked, holding my hand up as so ray would continue to hold the child.

"sore" Isabella said, "to be expected, I want to see you and the child in two weeks. For his check up. Do you have any questions?" I asked her just like I ordered the other two women. "ok" she said as she setteled her self into the bed a little more. I walked out of the room and followed arron back to my labs.

**Rayla- moments before she first walks into the room.**

I was walking but it didn't feel like it. I was going to have to walk in this room and try to be happy. Try not to freak out and support her though this. I looked up when I heard someone scream. The pitch is too high so I know it isn't Isabella. I stop about two feet away from the door and listen so see if I can here where she at whats possibly going on. I don't think it would be a good idea to go in, in the middle of a contraction.

As I listen the room is completely silent, as a matter a fact I think she's asleep. I push open the door and walk into the room. I couldn't see anything at first because there's a small hall going into the room. On each side of me there cabinets. I don't bother to look in them assuming there just supplies. I walked slowly so my feet wouldn't make a sound. "stop dragging your feet" Isabella said and I stopped in my tracks. I stood there for a second to see her back was turned she was half laying on her side with all kinds of pillows and stuff like that around her. "I didn't say stop walking" she said as i looked up and kind of smiled.

I finished walking the rest of the way to the bed and standing behind her she rolled over looking up at me. She bit her lip, any other time I would come back with a witty retort. Only thing is as of right now I'm at a loss for words. I went to lean on the bed when my hand brushed hers. We both looked down at the same time and I slowly entwined my fingers into hers. She starred at our hands as I leaned against the bed holding her hands.

"I'm still mad at you" she said, which she had every right to be. I sat down on the side of the bed not letting go, and not saying anything. She winced as she pulled herself up. Someone opened the door and a girl walked in wearing scrubs, so I guess she was a nurse. "ok donivan I'm jus goin to check you out" she said walking an looking at a clipboard. As she looked up she took a step back, "oh hello" she said as she walked around to the foot of the bed. "hi" I said as I turned and sat closer to Isabella.

The nurse lifted the blanket and looked under it, isbella jumped then look up at me. I smilled, "shut up" she said as she rolled her eyes. I shrugged my shoulders, "ok your at 5 now, hmm" the nurse stated as she wrote something down. "ring if you need anything" she said as she walked to the monitor checked it then walked out of the room. "she didn't say that before" Isabella said looking up at me. I starred at her, still trying to figure out something to say.

Isabella rubbed the back of my hand with her thumb. "I was so scared" she stated looking down and away. "scared of what" I asked, she looked up at me. "I that I would have to do this alone. That your mother wouldn't find you" she stated, I shifted an my smile faded. Assuming my mother didn't tell her what I did just a few hours ago. I figured well best not talk about it now, I'm sure she's stressed out as it is.

"well I'm here now. How long has it been since you've had a contraction" I asked her, a faint weak smile came across her face as her other hand held her stomach. " about 45 minutes, it seems like it been forever" she said. It sounded more like I just want to get this shit over with. I've never seen a birth before, what better to see my first with the woman I love. I just hope she knows that.

"well lets hope soon for the both of us" I said as I readjusted our hands to a hold. I looked away, an at the window. I know this is random but she picked the a farm or ranch because there's animals, um random. As I starred at the window, she gripped onto my hand harder. I looked back, her eyebrows furrowed and she closed her eyes tightly. She tried to do the breathing that she was taught but I can tell that wasn't going to last too long. Because she was off pace.

"AGGGHHHHH" she screamed as she arched her back a little. "Breathe, baby breathe" I said trying to coach. She gave me a quick stern look. I didn't realize I was standing next to her untill I looked down. As quick as it started, the contraction ended and she returned to semi normal look about her. She was still breathing pretty hard though. She closed her eyes again and sat back. Bring her hand up I kissed the back of it. I bent down and kissed her cheek as she laid there still eyes closed.

"before you I had forgotten what it was like to feel for someone. I had become cold to my emotions. I don't know what it is you did to me but I know, I never want it to end. I would never do anything to hurt you ever again, an I never want to leave you in the dark again" I said and stood up straight and look at her to see her open her eyes starring back at me. "ok so you make me feel like i can do anything. An I love it, but can we talk about this later" she said still breathy, she looked as if she had just ran a marathon. I nodded and sat silently.

Isabella didn't really talk much we just sat there and watched TV. Another two hours went by before she had another contraction. That one was longer then the other and she screamed almost the entire time. My hand actualy kind of hurts now. I can tell it won't hurt much longer but I don't know whats going to happen to my hands when she actualy starts having the kid. She a little more awake then when I first came in here though wich is probaly a good thing.

"are you going to tell me where you went" she asked as she looked over at me. "uh to the place" I stated, and she raised an eyebrow, "I faught this guy" I said, and I remember when she first told me about the fights. She had been to one or two but decided not to join in the action because it was to wild and anything cold happen. "is he alive" she asked me. I guess she rememberd that I told her I would never do it because there was no fair match for me. I guess earlier I didn't care.

I shrigged my shoulder and she gave me this worried look. "can we talk about that later too" I stated and she nodded with a half worried look on her face that contorted into pain. "oh…ow" she said, I sat up paying more attention to her, then ran to the door. "She having another one" I yelled to the nurse sitting at the desk. I sprinted to the side of the bed as the nurse walked in at a brisk pace. Could she take any longer. Isabella clenched onto my hand as she sat up a little. I can tell she was trying to hold in a scream.

I picked up the wet wash cloth and dabbed her forehead with it. "Ok Donivan, what ever you do. Don't push. Your really close not too much longer ok. Just hold on" the nurse said the walked over to the monitor. A few more second went by and her contraction went away. I looked over at her as she laid back onto the bed exhausted. "you doing great, baby. See not much longer?" I said as I tried to get her to let go of my hand because it just went numb. Dam what ever they have her on. I hope it goes away cause she is woupin my ass right now.

I watched as she tried to catch her breath a little. The nurse checked her again, typed something into Isabella interface then walked out of the room. I dabbed the wet cloth over her head again. Her eybrows furrow together again and "AAAHHHHGGGHHHHH" what the hell. A nurse rushes back into the room. Checks the monitors and look over at isbella who look like she trying to catch her breath. The nurse walks to the end of the bed an lifts the sheet again. "holy shit" she said then looks up at us. "I'm going to go get the doctor" she said then tushes out of the room. Seconds later isbella is still going through this contraction which ima going to point out its longer then the others.

The doctor walk to the other side of the bed, "hello Mrs donivan" he said as calm as any one could be. I'm sitting her trying not to freak out at the way she looks and he looks like he's about to break out a fucking tea pot. "ok Mrs donivan I've been told you're a few more of these away from having this wonderfull baby boy" he said. Isabella looks up at this guy with a rage in her eyes that even I have never seen before. Before any one of us could react she reaches up, grabbing onto the to doc collar and pulls him down to ear level. "GET THIS KID OUT OF ME" she yells then colapses back onto the bed as her body relaxes.

Isabella pants and I reach up and grab onto her hand. I look up to see the doc fix his coat and walk around to the back of the bed. I bet he won't do that again. Isabella looks up at me, "I don't wanna do this anymore" she said. I lean forward and kiss her on the forehead. "your doing great baby. Its not that much longer ok. Just hang on" I said as I look up to see some more nurses and doctors pile into the room. Does there really need to be this many people in here. I mean I know there need to be doctors and nurses or whatever but damn. I feel kinda weirded out having so many people look at my girls stuff.

Isabella doesn't even get time to relax really before another contraction comes up. Her shoulders tense and I could tell this one is worse because at first all she's does is hold her breath. Then she lets it out, and this one is ear turning. An I think I just felt a bone in my hand break. "breath baby breathe" I say into her ear as she sits up, gripping onto the bed sheets on the other side of her. "Ok Mrs donivan Don't PUSH. Hold ON and DON"T PUSH" one of the doctors stated. Another few seconds goes by and she eses up on my hand a little before collapsing back onto the bed. "holy shit" one said as she looked back at the doctors. I didn't realize there was six of them in here running around the room looking at monitors and discussing stuff. I hear one of the say 'high risk' like the others and I didn't like that at all. High risk is never good. Right?

I feel Isabella grip onto my hand again and one of the nurses comes to the other side of the bed. Holding up one of her legs to her chest almost and directed me to do the same. Shouldn't this be a nurses job, but I feel in just like she told me to. Isabella looked as if she was holding onto her shins for dear life. She sweating a lot more now, most of her hair is stuck to her head and her faced is completely flushed. "Ok this is it Donivan, Your going to have to push." she explained and with as much pain as she was in it almost look like a weight was lifted off of her. I felt her tense up wher ei was holding her and she screamed as she pushed. "PUSH PUSH PUSH" the nurse said and I look up then back at Isabella. "Your doing so good baby you can do it" I said, god I sound like a bad sports comercial or something.

Seconds go by and Isabella relaxes as the contraction ends. I relax myself and just as I do she tenses up again, she didn't even have time to catch her breath. She starts pushing again, I think. "Ok Donivan that it I can see the head." one of the doctors say as he looks up over the sheet by her feet. I look up for a second then back down. She isn't screaming but if I count I can probaly time it to when she going to scream an that's right about "AHHHGHHH", an I think my ear drum just popped. The nurse on the other side is trying to get her to do breathing techines but I don't think Isabella's having it.

Isabella relaxes again but she stays sitting up, she looks up at me an almost comepletly falls back. "I can't do this…I don't wanna do this" she said and I kiss her on the for head. "baby your doing great. Just hangin there" I state as she clenches onto my hand again, sitting up screaming. Seconds later, I look up at the doctors as he reaches under the sheet. "come on donivan just a little more" the doc said. The Isabella relaxes completely and I see everyone tense up. The Doc stands taking the baby into his arms and using something to clear out the babies airways. I watch as the doc cuts the babies cord, it doesn't bother me because he looks like he looking for something.

I can't see the baby though all the people and its taking everything in my not to run over there and push everyone out of the way. I look back down at Isabella and she has the same look I do. Its been several seconds but it feels like longer. "Damn it come on" one of them say as they rush over with something else. Then I hear a tiny gasp for air and the baby cries. I look down at Isabella, and she's laying back head resting on the pillow. "Isabella, did you hear that" I said and she looks up at me with this far off look. Somewhat confused, "ISBELLA" I said as she blinks really hard a few times but still doesn't say anything. "DOC" I yell and nurses rush over us. I get pushed out of the way as isbella closes her eyes.

"She going into cardiac arrest, get that crash cart" one of them yell and by now she's surrounded. I wonder if any of the other women had problems. I didn't notice before but the entire time I had been walking backward towards the door. IT was like my body was telling me not to be in the room. I couldn't see her like this. I didn't want to because I felt so helpless that I couldn't do anything about it. Could I, Then I hear her take a gasp for air. Suddenly its like the room and realization that I almost just lost her rushes back to me and I run back to her bed side pushing one of the nurses out of the way to get to her.

"Ray" she said but her eyes aren't open and she's breathing really hard. "everything else is normal, she's fine" one of the doctors informs me as I look up at him. "I'm right here" I said as I sit on the bed with her. A few minutes goes by and a few of the nurses and doctors stick around keeping a close eye on the monitors. "Kale come here" one of the doctors said. I look down at isbella as if to ask for permission, she nods and I stand and walk over to him. He turns to me with a little bundle in his arms. I look down to see the baby. As he hands him to me I tense up, and take him from he cradling him as gentaly as possible.

Slowly I walk over to isbella and sit on the bed, she sits up as much as she can but not much she only really lifts her head. She's really tired and her breathing as calmed. For some reason I thought babies are supposed to be smaller then this. I lay the baby on her chest and look at her. Kissing her lightly, "he's beautiful baby" I said as I sit back up. She moves some of the blanket so his arms are free. He reaches up and makes a fist. I laugh a little, "my little fighter" I said looking down at isbella. She crying softly and I wouldn't have noticed unless I looked. I kiss her on the forehead.

**Trisha- Few days later**

I shifted my weight so casey could reach into her pocket. She pulled out a lighter and handed it Josh as he lit up a blunt. We were all sitting in the garden, to get away from the clones. Well not all of us, Alice and Claire are here even though it looks like they about to leave. Joah is here an so is Jill. Chris was here earlier but he got the munchies so he booked it to the kitchen even though we had just got finished eating dinner.

The clones didn't really come into the garden much. Its self maintenance so it didn't need to be tended to like everything else. But other then that, right now most of the clone are upstairs trying to play soccer. I know case would play but I think she feel like they have a bit of a unfair advantage. Stronger and fast isn't exactly her fortay. The clones do something different every night, like last night we watched a movie. Its like their trying to learn about what all they missed through the media they've found stored in the hive.

I shifted my weight again as she put the lighter back in her pocket and rocked back lazily into the chair. Case was high as a kite. I don't smoke, never have never will, but I do enjoy watching people do it. Josh sit down back next to jill as he takes a few hits. "now where were we" casey asked as I looked back down at her. "I think were just as safe here as we were in Alaska. Probaly even safer" I state, at the moment were having a disscusion about a baby. If you remember that one.

I know case is not kin to my want of one but I don't see where she feels its never going to be safe. "yea but if they can come there then they can come here. What happens then? What if they don't want to just to capture us like they did the last time" she stated and now she has alice's attention. This wasn't a argument, I just want to know what she thinks about it. What beter time to ask then now. "I highly doubt they would get anywhere past the front door" Alice said then look at Claire sitting next to her as she took the blunt that had made its way to her. "yea an look you have the means here, so why not take advantage of it while its available" Jill said putting in her 2 cents.

Casey adjusted herself under me, she doesn't like being double teamed. "ok…ok. I just i don't like the bad feeling thing. I just want to be sure" Case said sounding more like a wine. I looked up to Alice shift from leaning directly on Claire to sitting up. Claire looked a little upset by it as she frowned, "I really do just want to wait." Case said as she looked directly up at me, and took the blunt as alice handed it to her. I sat up and leaned forward as she took a few hits. I think I have what they call a contact high, felt a little funny. "baby don't get all but hurt." I said as I kissed her lips lightly, she was holding in a hit. I kept kissing her.

Case's chest jumped once then she pulled away and blew smoke out in the opposite way of my face. I smiled something wide. "I'm far from but hurt" she said as she smiled. I looked up to see Claire and Alice making out, josh and jill sat talking. "Its about fucking time" Casey said as she saw what I saw. Claire smiles and alice tries not to laugh. "assholes" Claire said as she let go for a second to breathe. Alice moans lightly. Then we all look over and it takes them a minute to realize they were taking the kiss a little to far for at least a public viewing. We're all fucked up but were not about to start a big orgy.

Claire finaly opens her eyes and looks as she stops kissing and josh's subtle grunts get a little louder. "so how bout that trip over here" Josh states knowing we had all talked about it the first day we got here. Claire laughs a little as alice rolls her eyes at well….everyone. As alice stands cliare get a pouty look on her face. "Come on, I want you all to myself. I don't feel like sharing right now" Alice states and cliare a half smile going. They walk hand and hand and I look up at josh.

"do you think they'll make to the room before they kiss again" I asked as he wraps an arm around Jill. "ehh probly not" he said and we all laughed. Chris rejoins the group and sits down holding a bag of chips. He's been gone for about an hour so I know he went somewhere else other then the kitchen. There no way he could have been that hungry. "So what took you so long" I asked him and he looked up slowly as if I asked him a million dollar question.

"well I went to check on Reggina and Jeff. They said they searched though the entire data base. They can't get into any other umbrella computer or find any trace of this last hive." he stated and we all look at each other. Jeff and reggina have been on the warpath trying to find this hive. I've only seen reggie in passing to get something to eat or go to sleep. Neither her nore jeff has left that main hub. I hate to to say its hopeless to them because of how hard they're working. They can't go through any other computers from any other hives because they've all be destroyed. I feel kind of bad, all this search capability and nothing's catching. Its like it doesn't exist. Or is that what they want us to think.


	32. Chapter 32: Casey & Rayla

**Casey- a few days later**

Asi sat across the table from trisha I got the sense that she was teasing me. Chris sat next to me and Claire sat across from Alice. There was a few other people sitting down from them. We were sitting at the end. For some reason I always felt more comfortable sitting out here something about seeing most of my surriounings.

Trisha took another bite of her salad. As she bit completely around the lettuce she exgurated pulling it all off the fork. As she did she closed her eyes pulling the untencil out slowly. Licking the salad dressing off her lips. She smiled something wide. "If you were starring an harder you fall through the table" Chris said leaing in so only I would hear. "I know you would if you were in my seat" I said turning him to him slightly. I turned back to my little minx as I felt a foot creep down the inside thigh. As I starred into her eyes, I felt her foot stop between my legs. I felt a few eyes on me so I looked up from our deep gaze.

"Anyways" Calire said as she looked over at alice. Alice laughed a little, "Save it for your room" Alice scolding us as if we were children when they do the same thing only most of the time its to subtle for anyone to see. I cleared my throat, "has anyone checked on reggie" I asked as I trying not to show the fact that her foot remained aplying pressure untill it was removed. "yea…Jeff anf reggina have been working on the files of the computer non stop. I don't know if they've had much luck though. Most of the hives have already been destroyed" Alice explained. Everyone around the table perked up. Even Trisha was paying attention.

I was a little jealous at the moment because she was mostly paying attention to me and neither of us were paying attention to the conversation. "There got to be something" Chris said sitting forward, "there could be, but that HIVE barried" Claire stated as she took another bite of her food. "There has to be something, there's got to be some way" I said as I looked up at everyone. They had this half defeated look on their faces. I didn't like it, its like they were gving up. If they couldn't find anything would they give and just settle into this little hide away hive we have here.

"Your just going to have to face it. We might have another choice but to let this one go" Claire said as I looked up. Alice gave her this weird look. I know alice agrees with me more so on the fact that we need to find that last hive so I looked to her for support. "Lets just say we're all looking for it. This is going to take time" alice said an di nodded my ead knowing she was right. I can't freak out every time someone said this hive is going to be impossible to find. I mean look where we're at now and where we came from. Its going to take a lot more then just not being able to find this hive to stop us.

As we all left the cafeteria I walked not paying attention to any of the small talk going on around me. Alexa saying 'run' over and over again and then seeing Rayla standing there as we took off not doing anything to stop us. I wondered how different she was. How much she had changed and if we would be able to save them. How deep the rabit goes is the only thing that truly comes to mind when you think about it.

"baby" trisha said walking next to me, I looked up at her. "yea whats up" I said, "nothing, just wanted to see much into this daydream you we're" she said as she slid her hand into mine while we walked. I smiled, "no daydream will keep me away from you" I said as I looked up at her again. Am I really saying sappy love line, shake it off. "awe cute…but sappy" she said and a sigh of relife came over me as I realized how past sappy corney pick line we were.

I opened the door and trisha followed me into the room. As she closed the door someone stuck their foot in its way. "hey did you ask her" he said and she opened to the door to see josh standing there. Jill stood off to the left a little, leaning against the wall. "no, I'll talk to her now" Trisha said as she turned to me. I gave her a questioning look. I have feeling whats she's going to ask next and I sat with my hands under me. Josh took his foot away nodded and trisha turned back to me. She closed the door walking over to me, there was an extra sway in her hips as she bit her lip.

I gave her a once over, this so isn't fair. Trisha sat on my startling me, my hands were not trapped and definitely not going anywhere. "so you know, we've all the access to labs, and all kind of equipment now." she stated like I didn't already know. "yea babe" I said as I tried to move my hands from under myself and her legs. She ran her hands from up my back under my hair. She moved her hips back and forth slowly. Her chest was in my face and if I wanted to she was close enough to motorboat. Its beyond tempting but I know that would ruin the moment and her grinding on my lap felt more then nice.

"An Josh would never have to touch me" she said bringing her hands around my neck then forced me to look up at her. She kissed me ever deeply and I know now I'm in for it. She pulled up, "So can we make some sort of deal. Some sort of compramise." she stated, "why are you so bent in on this babe. Why can't you wait" I stated, an I'm not just saying this because I don't feel like the child will be safe. There a lot more to having a kid then just keeping it safe. it's a new life, there's a lot more to it then most people think.

"Reggina is trying. And now Jill is trying too." she said and I sort of laughed, "I'm sorry babe." I said and she stopped grinding on my lap just when I was staring to get more into it then I would have thought. "Whats so funny" she said pulling my head up to look at her , I grinned trying to hold in the fact that now it just wasn't a want she's trying to keep up with the jones's. "I just realized no matter where you go or who your with. Habbits of humanity never change" I stated and smiled she kissed me again. I don't know if she knew I was making fun of her at this point.

"ok…but You never answered my question?" Trisha said as her hand slid under the band of my pants, entering me with a finger as she slowly missaged my clit. If this was her way to getting me to agree with something then dam, I should disagree more often. I threw my head back as sat back a little using my legs for support. Slowly pumping in and out of me. I stifled back a moan, "Trems" she said a little perky to my liking and pulled her hand away. Oh wow, I'm likeing this but not likeing this at the same time. "say they don't find anything for 2 months" she started to explain, I nodded as she slid her fingers back into my pants. I closed my eyes again but only for seconds and I could feel a knot in my stomach start to grow. I moaned a little. "uh huh" I said, damn it she's got me going with this.

I looked back at her starring into her eyes as tried to show I was paying attention to every word she was saying or about to. "That in two months if we don't find anything we could try" she stated and I shook my head no. "baby please" she said pumping harder and adding a finger. "3" I managed to get out, she pumped a little harder and and added her thumb messaging my clit. My breathing became more then labored, thinking was becoming a little harder then I needed.

"2 and a half 75 days" she said as if she would be counting down every day till then. She stopped again knowing I was just about to come over the edge. I rested my head back fustrated. I bet she would count every day till then. "Your killing me" I said as I look up at her. She smiled, "so that's a yes"she said as she brushed across my entrance then clit. I nodded yes, and she continued what she was doing. I wasn't in the mood anymore though. The thought of actualy having a kid, actualy having a new little life to take care of flooded my mind and it was hard to concentrate.

I moaned as if I peaked and laid my head back in the back of the couch. Trisha kissed my lips lightly and went to sitting next to me. I looked at her then stood, standing in front of her I stratched my up over my head. "at least you're the one going through labor pains" I stated as I look down at her and walked away.I looked back to see her in deep thought. I wonder when its going to sink in. Will it be after she's pregnant or before? Man I can't belive I just agreed to it. What have I come to. Once again, thanks RAY.

**

* * *

**

Rayla- about a week later.

As I walked out of my mothers office I slammed the door. I can't believe she just asked me that. Move back to my hive and break up with Isabella? She's got to be on something. They must be giving her some kind of weird ass meds because my mother knows me a hell of a lot better then that. Its going to take a lot more then doing my job to keep me away from Isabella and her baby.

I walked down the hall ignoring everything around trying to calm myself down. It didn't take me long to get home. Besides the pit stop for some double Chocolat chunk ice cream. I wouldn't let her eat this crap while she was pregnant but I guess its ok every once in a while now. She's always stressed out, Dom the baby doesn't cry as much now but I can tell this stuff makes her day.

As I opened the door and walked in a looked up to say something but Isabella held a finger over her lips so I knew to be quite. I walked over to the kitchen and put the icecream in the freezer. "whats that?" she asked quietly as I walked over to the trash and held up the empty box from yesterday that sat ontop. She smiled something really wide and looked back down Domanic. As I poured myself a glass of juice.

Isabella had this glow about her now more then before. There was this understanding I couldn't quite place. She'd look at domanic as if her whole world revolved him and that nothing else mattered. That she wasn't going to let anything become between them ever. That she would fight like hell for him if she had to. I would too , I would do anything for the both of them protecting them. So quiting the specials opps team and moving over here with her seemed like the best move. I'm still pissed about what my mother said though.

I walked over to the couch and sat next to her as she held the sleeping baby. He looked so peacefull now but you don't know. This kid has a set of lungs on him. As cute as he is, sometime I thought there would be nights where she would never get sleep. The first night he was here it was just me really, I let her sleep though it all. Dom was awake every hour with a new problem. I think he was doing it on purpose. The kid is smarter then he puts on. I really don't want to know what he's going to be like when he's the size of a two yr old.

Oh and that's another thing. The kid is about a week and a half or so old and he's pretty much the size of a one month old at least. I thought the whole rapid growth thing would stop after birth but I guess it doesn't. We're going though diper sizes and onzies pretty quickly. The baby isn't going to be a baby for long.

I shift so I can see him better and Isabella looks up at me. "was he crying the whole time I was gone" I stated, I got the message to go and talk to my mother in the middle of him being extra cranky and fighting sleep. "no, I fed him and he fell asleep as he was eating" she stated, then looked up at me. "what is it?" she asked knowing there was something I was thinking about. "I know you…your concentrating on something. And were not playing any kind of card game" she said smiling. I laughed, "not fair" I said as I looked down at the baby again. He moved in her arms.

"we've been dating for like 6 months now right" I said as is leaned back and put my arm behind her. She leaned back into it. Resting her head for a second then sitting up again. "yea and" she said, I smiled. That was her retort to anything, 'yea or and'. "well I'm going to quit working with the military and move in with you. My mom doesn't want me to work with the children till they're a lot older but I feel like its something I want to do" I stated as her smile grew to something bigger then I was expecting. She leaned over a little and kissed me lightly. The baby moved and she looked down again. "you haven't told them yet though have you?" she said as she looked up at me. "no" I said, she reached up and put her free hand on on my cheek.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do?" Isabella asked and I nod my head slowly seeing the worry on her face. "I have a feeling this isn't going to be easy" she said. There was now a look of more concern then I was going for. She kissed me again, "I don't know what I would do if anything was to happen to you" she said, and I sat back. Realizing I heard thoes words before. I lost alexa but I wouldn't lose Isabella. I would do everything in my power to keep us together. Right now, just to make sure nothing happens to me I'm taking my self out of direct harms way. "It'll be ok" I said as I kissed her again, then Dom started crying.

****

Two weeks later-

I rolled over and to Doms cradle. He's been sleeping sound all night. Its early so I kinda want to get up feed him then cook breakfast for Isabella. I hadn't done it in a while but now since everythings calm down a lot I could probly get away with it without her noticing.

I roll off the bed and I guess dom heard me moving around because now he's up. I reach in and pick him up out of his cradle. An you can tell he's almost getting too big for it. I slip on some shoes as I hold him checking his diper. Which thank god its clean. I stand and walk out of the room. Dom didn't move as I walked into the kitchen. He laid his head down on my shoulder an I kissed his forehead. I opened the cabinate and he perked up a little. Grabbing the formula and a bottle. I danced around the kitchen with him in my arms and he laughed a little. I filled the bottle with warm water from the fridge. Put in a few scoops of formula then shook it up.

Dom was getting antsy or fussy so I pulled his little lean back over to the door of the kitchen and set him in it. Isabella doesn't believe me that he's holding his own bottle now, but he has been for the past couple of days for me. He's been playing her, and he's better at it then me.

I take out all of what I need all the basics and turn on the stove. As I cook I look over at dom to see he waving his bottle around looking more awake then he was earlier. I danced and made funny movements he would laugh. He is so cute.

Cooking didn't take long, I finished and scooped him up in my arms. I grabbed the plate that I fixed with extra helpings so we could both just eat off one. I walk into the room and set dom on the bed in front of isbella because she was on her side. Dom started to pull on the blanket till he accidently covered himself uncovering isbella. She blinked really hard and her eyes fluttered as she opened them and looked down to see why she was now blanketless. She pulled the blanket off of him and she smiled something wide I guess she thought his expression was funny. As she did she took a deep breath.

"whats the occasion?" she said with out looking up. "ehh nothing" I said as I sat down on the bed behind dom. She sat up and took a piece of bacon off the plate. She started eating, she had this small smile the entire time. She didn't say much and when she did it was to dom. Mostly to stop pulling on her shirt.

"whats you plan for the day?" she asked me as she finished the last of the eggs I didn't want. "Watching movies, mabey a little walk. Eating you, watching more movies and playing with dom" I stated and she gave me a funny look. "I don't know how much longer I'm going to be able to take this happy go luckyness from you" she stated and laughed. "Well I'm just going to have to rub against you till it rubs off" I said as I set the plate down and leaned against her stomach rubbing my back onto her.

Isabella laughed and tried to push me off of her, not very successful at it though. I sat up and picked up dom, "Do you think that worked kid" I said and he smiled as if he understood. Then I held him over me and up to Isabella as I continued to rub my back on her stomach. Isabella laughed harder then I heard her laugh in a long time. I placed dom on her chest and sat up to watch the perfect moment. Until the silince is broken by my loud ringing PDA that I swore I turned off last week trying to ignore my mother.

The drawer lit up buzzed and vibrated. We couldn't escape it. We all starred at the drawer for a second. As Isbella reached for it I stopped her. "I got it baby" I said as I opened the drawer and it flashed red. Which always ment some type of emergency meeting or brief. "I'm going to tell them today. I'm going to go tell them now" I said standing off the bed. Isbella look up with a understanding. I bent down kissed Isabella on the lips lightly then dom on the forehead. He giggled and reached up for me. "I'll be back little later" I said as I walked out of the room grabbing my jacket.

I walk into the military hive and right to the chairmans office. The secretary looks up at me and looks at me funny as if I got here quicker then I should have. "they're expecting you" she said as I stopped at the desk. I nod not saying anything and open the big doors in front me. As I walk in I amediatly notice the other suit. I look to see the door close behind me. I know my chaiman only by name. "Kale, nice of you to join us" he said but his tone was serious. The other suit turned around for me to see its Chairman Saufley. Strange, I thought he worked in the weapons department.

"Kale" Saufley said and motioned for me to sit. Everything about this felt wrong. Very wrong so I didn't sit. "I think I'll stand" I stated as I look at both of them. "We knew you would come here rather then the briefing room" saufley stated as my chairman starred a hole though me. HE kept talking and I stood there bareley listened. I could hear several other footsteps entered the room behind me, even though the door was closed. I couldn't tell how many there were but it was distracting.

"Now Kale, we need you to come back full force with us on this. Were going to need you?" he stated, I looked up at him breaking my concintration on the room outside of this one. I wanted to ask 'on what' mainly for not paying antention. If I was to say yes, I would be explained everything all over again. But I didn't, "I can't. I can't do this anymore I'm done" I stated and they both look up at me. My chairmen pressed a button on his phone. His look was some what of disapointment and anger.

"Come in" he said as he looked up at me putting both his hands on his desk. "I sorry to hear that. But you know as well as I do we can't let you go" he said as the doors opened to reveal several men standing behind it. I should have seen this coming, its what I would have done. I didn't recgonize the men, a few of them had guns others just stood there waiting for me to do something.

"you don't have to do this" I turned slightly and said. "on the contrary. I do" he said, "I don't want to hurt them" I stated as I look back at him, turning my back at them which goes against all my training. As I stood there and look at him I realized what I saw as I was leaving Isabella's apartment. I remember now, I looked back at them to see they had buzz cuts. I can't believe I can be such an idiot. I tuned and took off in a running burst into the crowd of men. I hit some of their bodies so hard they flew into the others. I trashed for seconds as they tried to grab hold of me. No one could, by the time another hand would grab onto me he was tossed off somewhere. Then I saw a hole in their formation and I took it getting out of the office. I ran down the hall as if my life depended on it as if their lives depened on it.

It took a matter of a few minutes to get to monorail. As I jumped threw the glass door into the tunnel. I didn't hear anyone follow but I'm sure there would be men there waiting for me. I got to where there the glass doors would normaly open up for a monorail car. I kicked off the wall to my left throwing myself threw the glass doors on my right. I hit the gound hard, I could feel glass in my shoulder but I ignored it and moved on. I made my way down the esclator wishing I knew a faster a way. Hoping what I was sensing was just a absolute freak out and my fears were just that fears. As I got to Isbella's apts I slowed for a second to notice that most of the area was cleared. There were men standing outside of the door.

I ran though them and the glass behind them. There was so much adrenaline running threw me I don't think I could have completely stiooed if I wanted to. There were a few other men but it took seconds to run though them tossing them out of the way. I'm not even sure if I threw a punch. I stopped when one hit me with something from behind. I looked at my shoulder to see there was a dart in my back. I took it out. Furious I tossed it and walked back up to him. Grabbing his head I twisted it. After his body dropped I turned and walked to the stairwell.

There was surprisingly no one on the stairwell. I ran up the steps taking several at a time. Reaching isbella floor I stopped to look out the window. They were pounding on the door trying to open it. Just as I opened the door they got hers open. "not again" I said as I made a mad dash down the hall, exploding into the apartment. The men looked up at me surprised, then came after me. I stood there fighting them off. They were no where near a chalange but I kept hitting and kicking making contact with every swing. There was too many of them.

"Don't forget the mission" One said comeing in my direction, as I twisted his neck I turned to find Isabella and dom because I could hear him crying. A man had isbella gripped by the neck. I hit the one that had a hold of me and he fell to his knees holding his stomach. I turned around to see the room was clear. Isbella was walking slowly to the door of her room to get the crying baby boy. The bodies of the soildiers sent here laid spread out across the room. "Isbella" I said completely out of breath. Her back was still turned to me. I rushed to her grabbing her by her bisep. She whipped around placing her hand on my chest and pushing me away. I let go as she took a few steps away from me towards dom on the floor. I looked down to see her hand must have been covered in blood. Standing there stunned at first not sure if the blood was hers. She held one hand across her waist as she fell to hers knees.

I walked up to dom and grabbed him I could hear more footsteps coming into the room. I turned to see Isbella. The front of her shirt was covred in blood. I grabbed into to her and sat there holding her and her child. I looked down, she reached up and touched my face. "don't Cry babe" she said, and I couldn't say anything as I choked back tears. I felt several small pricks go into my back and my grip on dom involuntarily loosened. "I jus…I…can't." I couldn't really talk. "don't leave me" I said as I looked down at her and then dom. Who was still crying, "shh shh shh" she said softly closing her eyes then wincing in pain. Several more pricks went into my back and I set dom down on the floor so I wouldn't drop him. I took a deep breath choking down tears and a lot of air because it was getting hard to breathe.

I looked up and behind me to see three men, beaten and battered. I guess I did that. I look back down at Isabella and was forced to lay next to her. She was still holding my hand. I watched as she took a long breath. What ever they shot me with there was a lot of it. "I'll find you" I was some how able to say calmly. As she turned and we laid there face to face. "you probly won't even know I'm gone" she said then closed her eyes slowly. I felt hands on my arms and legs picking me up. I tried to speak or scream but I couldn't. "Chairman Saufley want her in isolation" some said as I looked around to see I was in the living room. "give her another she's still awake" he said as I'm tossed over a shoulder. As I'm starting to come to and what ever they gave me wore off there's a prick in the back of my neck.


	33. Chapter 33: Reggina & Casey

**So I had the worst case of writers block these past couple of weeks. Today was a good day so I was able to put out a couple of chapters. Enjoy the Updates- Ray**

* * *

**Reggina- a few weeks later**.

I've been sitting here starring at this screen for hours. I swear I don't leave this room unless I'm getting something to eat or taking care of business. I've run so many file checks and searches I've lost track them. Some of them are easy and only takes minutes but others seems like they take forever. My father Jeff says I'm 'becoming Obsessed', there's a difference between obsessed and determined. I don't know if I want to destroy the base for what they've done or find my sister and alexa. Then possibly save who ever else we can. In all I'm still up in the air with this situation.

I wish I had more support from everyone, I would have thought Alice and Claire would be all over the idea but it seems like after last couple of days everyone is to involved with each other and settling down. Even Nathan has somewhat kept his distance from me and now is when I need him more then ever. I'm not crazy or anything. Those choppers had to have come from somewhere. Alice has said it herself, that having a taste of living a normal life is something worth having after fighting for so long.

"how's it going" it was a males voice but I couldn't tell who. I looked up at see josh standing at the door. HE flipped on the light and walked in. I covered my eyes slightly blinded, I work with lights because of the screens. It just easier and keeps the room cooler. "no change really" I said as he sat where my dad normal sits. "I think you should take a break" he said as he forced my chair to turn to him. I starred at him for a second, "I will when I find something" I stated turning back to the screen seeing that the search ended with nothing. "Oh come on reg, You need get out of this room for a bit you've been at it for weeks" he stated, I typed in the next thing on my list of searches.

"look around you" I said and I looked up to see he did, "yea" he stated looking for me to say something else. "I'm the only one who's willing to sit in here and truly work. Even my dad has somewhat given up." I stated and josh just sat there starring at me. "ight well, we all want you to get out of here. Come and at least eat dinner with us. It would be…" he said without finishing his sentence. I kept typing into the computer and he just sat there starring at me. Josh was trying to make me as uncomfortable as possible and I could tell. "OK OK…I'll eat dinner but that's it" I said as I stood and stormed out of the room. The tension coming from him was too much.

Josh followed catching up, I turned and closed the door then let him lead down the hall. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria, I'm going to go get Jill" he stated then turned where the hall branched off. It didn't take much longer to get to the cafeteria. I walked into to it see Nathan sitting down with his back to me. Across from him was my dad, next to him was Alice and Claire. Across from them was Casey and Trisha. Casey saw me first and smiled. Nathan noticed the change in her mannerisms and turned around. When he looked at me it was some what of a defiance annoying look. What the fuck? Figured at least he would be ecstatic to see me out of my self made prison. I hoped to see him Jump out of his seat and run picking me up hugging me to death. No I get the fucking death glare instead.

As I walk up to them I place my hand on his back, he looked up but still doesn't say anything. "how's the search going" my father asks as I sit down next to Nathan. "same ole" I said as I looked up. "Are you going to come to the room tonight" Nathan asks then looks up at me. I felt as if everyone's eyes were on me pressuring me just to take a break but I felt like I was closer to finding the answer. What if something comes up and I miss it. I take too long to get the information to them and it will be too late for them to do anything.

I look up to see Nathan give my dad a look I've only see between the too of them once before. Then it was because I was trying to work more often but my dad didn't want me to. They only wanted me to do what I could when I recovering from the accident. "I just wanna be there if something comes up" I stated and I looked at him, "Reggina, I think its time for you to take a well needed break. I'll go an do a little work in there" my dad said getting my attention. I breathed in deeply. "no buts, your taking a break" he stated, and looked around the table. Everyone was looking up waiting for me to say something. "fine" I said as I took Nathans roll off his plate and took a bite.

"ok, now that we've gotten her out of the office for once" Casey said and I looked over at her glaring. She reared back, Trisha turned and said something in her ear which made Casey look back down at her plate. There wasn't really much conversation going on after that. I felt kind of left out because having little contact for so long. Maybe I was over working myself.

As Nathan finished eating the both of us stood. "are you coming to the movie" Trisha asked as we went to walk away. "probably not" Nathan stated then wrapped his arm over the top of my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. My body gave into his as we stood there for a moment. I could feel eyes on my back but I didn't really care. Feeling his arms wrapped around me for this moment however brief was what I needed. We turned and walk out of the cafeteria.

As we walked down the hall we walk right past what seemed like my poison. I looked up at him, Nathan looked straight ahead ignoring it. "Let me try one thing" I said as I stopped walking, tensing up he looked down at me then the room and sighed. HE dropped his arm and let me go in. I rushed to the computer that wasn't being used for any kind of search. As my father walked in I typed in 'Arcadia' hitting the search button I stood. I gave my dad a concerned look. "I'll let you know if something comes up" dad said standing at the door. I walked up to him hugging him. "we'll find them ok. Its only a matter of time" he said, "can you sound any more cliché" I stated then let go of him walking out into the hall standing in front of Nathan. "satisfied now" he said and I nodded I could feel the irritation in his voice. As we walked to our room he didn't really touch me. I could tell he was angry and he didn't want to talk about it.

A few hours passed Nathan and I did nothing but talk. It got heated for a few minutes but I didn't want to fight so we both calmed down. Now were laying on the couch me against him as his arms are wrapped around me. "this is nice" I said and I could feel him laugh. "what" I said as I leaned so I could look up at him. He had the biggest grin on his face. "what the hell" I said wanting to know what he found was so funny. "Nothing its just…I would hold you. An spoil you every night. But you would rather be with a stupid computer all night" he stated smiling again. I didn't find this funny at all, but again I didn't want to argue.

"when I find it" I started to say, "yea when you find what ever it is your looking for. If you find anything?" Nathan stated. An I couldn't think of anything to say back. He shifted, "see now your all tensing up. Calm down. No one is coming after us. You don't have to be in there all day n' night" he stated and somehow I knew he was right. I know its more then that now. I wanted to find my sister Ray, and Alexa. I couldn't just give up on that. I wanted to find them more then I want to destroy the hive. No one seems to understand my intensity on this matter.

I look up as the door opens, and just stays cracked. The only one who has the master codes to all the doors is Alice. I waited for a second sitting up, Nathans arms fell to my waist. "Look like things are starting to go our way. You dressed?" Alice asked, "yea" Nathan said and she opened the door and stood just inside of it. "The computers found files on arcadia, there's a live satellite feed on it too." she stated and we both perked up. "show me" I stated as it seemed to take me two second to get out the door and fast paced it down the hallway. I didn't think she would be the one to come get me, but like always people can surprise you.

As I got closer to the door, Claire stood just outside looking in. Several other voices came from inside the room. As I walked in Jeff and Trisha sat in front of a few of the work stations. Josh stood behind Jill as they looked over their shoulders. Casey stood off against the wall looking on curiously I guess. Casey want to find them just as much as I do, but she just wants the facts. 'tell me where to go and I'm there' type attitude.

"Looks like we finally have something to go off of." Jeff said looking up at me. I looked at the screen to see all these files on people. The satellite was feeding information back to somewhere but we couldn't track it. "its super encrypted. Its going to take forever to break down its firewalls" he stated. I started going trough the files. They were people and it wasn't just us, they had been collecting people for at least a year after they took down our town. "what's the stitch" some said, "hey Kmart" Alice said and I looked up to see a blonde teenager I had seen around the hive but didn't take the time to get to know. "We're trying to figure that out now" Alice reassured her, everyone was quite as jeff Trisha and I searched for something I wasn't even sure what yet.

"I've got it" Trisha said standing up, my father and I rolled our chairs over to her screens. "look, its in the middle of the ocean I wanna say pacific. Going towards Australia" trisha continued. "does it show a itinerary" dad asked, trisha looked up. She typed in a few commands and a path came up. The screen backed out to see a world wide picture. We all sat back and there was a few gasps as they looked on from behind us. "its really going to go that far…is it on auto poilet or something" someone asked, "yea something like that. Its preset to go these places" I stated as I looked closer to the screen. There was several stops on the east coast of America before it goes back to home port. "that's our chance" Claire stated as she pointed to Florida on the map. "Our chance, you aren't serious are you" Kmart stated walking up to her. "don't jump to, we haven't even thought of a plan yet" Claire stated and everyone started talking at once.

**

* * *

**

Casey- same moment

Everyone started talking at once and I couldn't understand anything of what was going on anymore. So I stood and walked out of the room. I know they would decided to do something, there would be some arguing before the decision was made then we'd go do what ever they decided. I just couldn't take it all at once. I think everyone is too excited, to be honest. This is just the tip of the iceberg type mess.

I leaned against the wall across the hall from the small room. It was too packed in there anyways. I wondered when trisha was going to realize I wasn't in there and come out looking for me. "Are they always like this" Kmart asked as she walked out and stood next to me. Kmart is a little bit of a loner I talk to her when I see her around but other then that not much. She always off reading somewhere till she feels like showing herself. I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to be a teenager in a world like this.

"I think arguing helps get everything out on the table" I stated and she smiled a little. "yea probly…are you going to go with them?" she asked me. "more then likely yes. You?" I stated she looked up at me giving me a curious look. "Naw I probably just get in the way" she stated and looked down at her feet. "I'm sure you'd would have some type of roll" I said as she looked up at me then to the door as people started to file out of the room. I stood against the wall as some people took wide turns.

I smiled as trisha walked out last, and right up to me. I look over to see Kmart walk away. Trisha pressed up against me holding me to the wall. Kissing me lightly smiling at the same time. She was so happy, I don't even think the arguing had effected her. "good find babe?" I said between kisses. I look over her shoulder to alice watching us. Trisha turned around and leaned back against me.

"so you, jeff and Reggie is going to work on this new Intel and find out when and where they're going to dock next" Alice said standing with one hand on her hip. Trisha nodded, "ok see you at the meeting in the morning" Alice stated and as she did Claire walked back in our direction looking at all of us as if she forgot something. When she stopped she intertwined her arm with Alice's arm and pulled her away from the door. "just so me and you are clear I have you for the night, I know to morrow I'll be nonexistent to you" Claire said as she pulled alice down the hall. I laughed a little then Trish took a step away from me and started walking back to our room without me. I practically ran to catch up to her.

Trisha walked with her head down, looking up at me as I went to grab her hand but she shied away. Ok so is it just me but why do girls get so wishy washy and moody all the time? I'm a girl an don't do that shit. "What's wrong now?" I ask, knowing that what just happened was a good thing and we should all be jumping for joy, right? "nothing" she said as if there was nothing on her mind. She turned and walked into the lounge a door down from our room. I stood at the doorway for a second, the walked in and sat on the couch next to her. This bugs me a bit. Nothing almost always means something when she acts like this.

"Nothing is when your mad about something and your trying to avoid talking about it" I stated as shifted to see her face better, but she wouldn't look at me. She just starred off into the empty space in front of her. "yea well your going to be happy about it. Probably ecstatic so I don't really want to talk about it." she said looking at me briefly then looking away. Now is defiantly a time where I wish I can read her mind. Normally I would be able to but for some reason I can't.

Ok brain, time to play a twenty questions till you figure out the puzzle that she's created. 'she's going to have to work more' no that can't be it. This can't be too hard. "was it something I did?" I ask just to get the obvious out the way. She looked up at me, "no" she said as turned away again. Thinking a little more I looked up at her realizing what she was probably upset about. She really wants that baby.

"ah come on baby. Really, I thought that was a compromise thing" I asked her as she looked up at me. She didn't think I would remember. "Yea well you got what you wanted?" she stated and it hit a artery I felt my heart stop a little. That actually kind of hurt, I don't like winning when she get this mad or upset at the situation. Ok so I guess its time to man up.

"so what if I say as soon as we settle down back here after saving everyone or whatever. A baby will defiantly happen" I state and she slowly looks up at me realizing I'm either ready or coming to realization that it will be possible and more safe then. She smiles a little. "don't really want to go to work either" she said as she leaned into my chest as I faced her. "yea well I bet we have while before they really know what they want to do" I stated, she looked up at me as I wrapped my arms around her and we just sat there for moments on end. Eventually we made it to our bed and trisha fell asleep on my arm. If she was a light sleeper I'd get up and go do something but she isn't so I'm stuck.

I rubbed my eyes and looked down to see trisha had rolled over onto her side. seeing the opportunity I got up out of bed put on some shorts and flip flops and walk out of our room. "Someone is up late" one of the clones said walking by me. I closed the door gently behind me and walked to the room I know I would find either Reggie of jeff in.

Walking into the room I knocked so they would know someone was here. Jeff was the only one in the room, he was looking over the files from the ship. "find anything good" I asked him as he turned slightly. "yes and no" he said as he went back to the computer. I looked over his shoulder, he was looking at files of people that were captured. The files didn't have much in them. Mainly just sex, height and weight. Some other general descriptions but not much. He looked as if he was looking for someone but I couldn't tell.

"what about its path or whatever. Will we be able to get to the ship?" I asked him and he rolled away from me to another screen. I walked over to him looking over his shoulder again. Standing for a second I too a look at all the other screens. I didn't understand them and they confused the hell out of me. "Will be able to catch up with it here in florida" he stated as he looked up to see if I was paying attention. Which at this point I was.

"Taking out the crew I don't think will be the problem, its just the ride there I think some of us are going to have a problem with some of our own" Jeff stated and I sat back wondering why. "like how" I questioned, "well the ship transmits information back to its home base. And as far as I can see it set on auto pilot. I have a feeling that when we do take the ship some of us is going to try and set the people that has been captured free. If that happens home base will be notified, Game over" he said and I got where he was coming from. "Well we can just make them understand?" I said, "that's not going to be easy" he said as he sat back. I look back at the screen, "how long till it reaches florida" I continued, "at least a month" he answered and went back to whatever he was doing.

I walked over to the wall and leaned against it as josh walked into the room. He exchanged a few words with jeff then turned to me motioning for me to follow him. So I did walking out into the hall. "Trish told me about the little compromise you made with her" josh stated and I looked up. He was to be the babies daddy, I felt bad about the situation I really did. Its just duty is duty, we had to fix one problem before we started another. Not saying that it was a problem or anything its just it's a whole other complication that we don't need to worry of focus on. I mean if she wasn't needed to secure the ship then I would be all for it and we would stay.

"judging by your silence she's not to happy about this then" he said snapping out of my rant. "she is but she isn't. she said she's tired of putting her life on hold" I stated and looked up at him. "which all of that is understandable. What are ya'll going to do" he asked, "wait till everything settles down I guess. There isn't much we can do." I said and immediately I felt bad. But it was probly just me though. "we'll be waiting then" he said and I looked up. I nodded and continued walking., next to him.

As we walked Claire walk in out direction along with Chris. "What are you two doing right now" Chris asked, I looked up at him. "as of right now…Walking down the hall" I stated sarcastically knowing we weren't doing jack shit. Claire rolled her eyes, "well then, come on we've got work to do." Chris stated and I looked up confused. Claire grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me further down the hall to an elevator. Isn't she supposed to be with alice right now.

When the elevator stopped we all walked out onto what looked like a large garage. There was helicopters in front but you could hear the sounds of clanking metal and a saws. We them followed the past the choppers and to see a bunch of clones and some our own guys working on several SUV's. "reinforcements" Chris said as we approached them.

"yep, as soon as we get a definite ETA on when the ship reaches a port to pick up, we're moving out" Claire stated and walked over to one of the guys. "super grills and metal windows" I said as I walked around looking at the supplies. I looked at it remembering Ray an how she got so into making up the metal on our own very first. I turned around to see Alice walk up to Claire. She said something in her ear and Claire smiled something wide turning and wrapping her arm around her lower waist. "Get a room" Chris said rolling his eyes and walking away. So here we go again. Back on the road.


	34. Chapter 34: Rayla & Tanya

**Rayla- around the same time**

I stood there looking around, and there was nothing but a wall as far as the eye could see. I looked around to see nothingness and it all creeped me out. Its like one of those white rooms where it was supper bright but only there was no bright light no nothing here. I looked along the wall still not moving from where I was standing to see a door. There wasn't really any light coming from under it all you could see was cracks where the edges were. In any situation like this a door good or bad?

This room didn't feel good. I didn't get the warm fuzziness or blinding white light. Where is the super long tunnel the one everyone says they see before they die? I could still feel everything, breathing, room temperature, heart beat all of that. What was it about this door that just didn't feel right. In this case DOOR=BAD.

For some reason my feet didn't agree with me. I found myself walking towards the door and now reaching for it. As I came closer and closer still, to it pushing it open. As it swung open I could see four walls. The room wasn't big and it was dimly lit like the light you get through a window in the morning as the sun is barely coming up. There was man standing off to the side, he had his back turned to me. Just barely in front of him was this thing. This thing wasn't like anything I had ever come against out on missions and I've seen a lot of what people would call 'creepy shit'.

This feeling was strange, the same feeling I got about the door I got about it. As if it was the door. This beast, creature what ever it was starred at me. I stood up against a counter that was only out about six inches from the wall. I watched it out of the corner of my vision. Not getting a really good look at it afraid that if I did it would snap. Its head was rounded at the top and came down pointed almost with out a nose and a slit for his mouth. Its chin rounded under that. Its eyes were all white but they hallow at the same time. Its skin was smooth I think. It had long legs and he sat like a dog. His chest was covered in blood. Not like a stab wound but as if it had recently killed something. I know that because I know the smell of blood anywhere. It continued to stare at me, and I didn't want to move.

The man started talking. I kept my eyes on him as if he could distract me from what was sitting in front of me. I tried to concentrate on his words but I couldn't understand him. None of this makes sense. I couldn't tell you why this was happening to me and I couldn't make since of it. All the facts in front of me freaked me out. I watched him hoping I would come to and be able to understand what he was saying. He moved but never moved into enough light for me to see his face. His clothing was dark, I couldn't really tell what he was wearing. I don't know if that even mattered.

"you must know. I'm reinstating this in you. That you control everything!" he said and I snapped up, almost popping to looking at him. Still couldn't see his face. "everything?" I asked, and it seemed as I tried almost crawl up the small counter behind me. "everything in you knows you control your own actions and what happens in your life. You control everything that happens to you. And everything around you." he stated and I realized that the speech he was giving me must have been some type of pep talk and I somehow missed its meaning till now. "everything…even him?" I asked pointing to the beast in front of me acknowledging its existence. I could see him shake his head. "yes, even him…now if there anything else. I'd like to go now" he stated and I looked down at the creature to see him growl. I wasn't able to see his teeth till now. Lets just say they're not something you want to come up against. "yea lets get out here" I said and the man turned to walk out of the door.

Before either of us could react the creature had us pinned against the wall. Its claws dug into my chest and I looked down at it, to see its face at our waist and rising. Its seemed as if it was putting its full weight on my chest and I couldn't move. If it was anything else I would have had this thing on its stomach or it would be dead. I didn't like this. I didn't like being paralyzed in my own fear. I could feel my skin break under its nails as it rose up to my shoulder. Its breath was ice cold and it smelled of rotten eggs. I reared my head up away from it as far as I could. Which was only a few or more inches. Its teeth was blood stained. I could see they were sharp but there was no pattern to them. There was no jaw line like a animal or human.

As it came up to my ear, its claw wrapped around my neck. I knew the man was still there because I could feel his shoulder against mine. He was just as trapped as me. The beast claw tightened and my breathing became strained. I closed my eyes praying that it would just let go and go away. That I would some how snap out of this paralytic state and kill it. It was like it was waiting for me to do something. Its grip tightened cutting off my air. I couldn't breathe. It let out a growl something fierce and then everything was gone and I woke up.

As I laid there on the floor looking around, I felt sluggish. All I could see was four walls, I could tell how small the room was. they were Cement…cold… grey… walls. So I was dreaming. Thank god I was dreaming. I struggled sit up and against the wall I was closest to. There was this thick murky wet smell that I couldn't place. I couldn't tell you if it was night or day because the only light in the room was a small flickering light bulb above me. Since all the walls looked the same and were pretty close together I assumed the entrance to this cage was above me. This is primitive even for umbrella. I guess what I did was that bad.

The floor started to move and I was rising towards the light. My back dragged against the wall till I fell over scared I was going to be crushed against the metal grating. I closed my eyes as tightly as I could as the grating and flickering light came closer. When I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes again blinded by a brilliant bright white light. I could barely see.

Two figures appeared over me, they were wearing all white as they grabbed my arms and legs lifting me up. My head flopped to one side as my feeble attempts to fight them off was ignored. They slammed me onto a flat surface and proceeded to strap me in. It seemed as quickly as they appeared they were gone. I blinked hard a few times, and tried to see something that might have been familiar. Only all of this was all too familiar. White room, strange men and being doped up. All I could think of is when Dr Isacs was going to walk though the strange door that came out of nowhere.

There was a gush and sliding sound behind me as the familiar door opened and someone walked in. their footsteps were soft almost non-existent as if I were imagining the entire thing. Was I? there was another sound behind him, like wheels or something as he or she stopped next to me. I didn't look up at him. I didn't want to. I didn't want to know what was going to happen and I didn't want to hear his speeches if had any. I would rather be back in that damn hole then here.

"hello" he said, and his voice was smoother then I expected it to be. "welcome to rehab?" he said as he opened up something up and metal clanked and moved around before it settled. "Kale, I want you to tell me one thing. Then all this can stop, and you will return to your team as if nothing ever happened" he stated by now he was standing over me. As of right now he looked like a normal guy. He was wearing a all white jacket with glasses. "what is your Objective?" he asked me and I looked dead at him. Defiance came to mind and as of right now it might not be the brightest idea but I couldn't think of anything else. "I have no objective" I said, and I barely understood my own voice. My words slurred together in some strange montage I didn't recognize.

He sighed, a little. "ok" he said putting on glasses. He reached for something to his side and brought it back around. I couldn't see what it was but that didn't matter because he just stuck a needle in the side of my neck. I grunted trying to clear my throat as a rush of pure adrenaline poured though me. My eyes widened and I was more awake then ever. I could feel, but it was becoming increasingly hard to move. I tried moving my fingers mouth toes anything. It seemed as if they weren't there. As if my brain wasn't in command.

HE walked to feet holding a scalpel. My feet were bare the man dragged the sharp end of the scalpel from heel to toe not breaking skin looking for a reaction. I looked at him from what little I could use to move. "you can feel that" he asked, "yes" I said angrily as I realized my speech returned to me. "what in the hell did you do to me" I asked him an I sounded completely like myself. "My own little mix. Something that will keep you coherent ,paralyzed and a complexity that even you can't heal from immediately" he stated and my eyes starred him down as he walked over to me.

He looked at my arm then back at the scalpel. Grabbing a hold of my arm with his hand he sliced into my arm. Slowly he dragged it to my wrist and I felt the skin scorch as split around the knife till he stopped. I bit my lip as hard as my teeth would let me. Everything in me told me to scream, but I looked away not giving him the satisfaction. As the scalpel sliced into my skin again I looked down at my arm. The same feeling of skin forcefully parting around the metal as the other slit in my arm gushed blood. I took in a deep breath as I felt the knife go in my arm for a third time. Pain surged up my arm to my shoulder and I bit back a moan.

"This is some method of rehabilitation" I said as I looked up to the ceiling trying to fight back tears that should be flowing freely at the amount of pain pushing its way up. I looked at him again as if to say 'is that all you got?' He nodded and walked back over to his whatever it was.

As he came back he was smiling. I looked down at my arm again. I couldn't tell by looking at it what the damage was because it was all bleeding so severely. The cuts were deep and close together but they were staring to go numb so the agony was almost over for now. He was standing over me with two small bottles. I couldn't focus to read the labels. He lifted my shirt and folded it up. He took one bottle and poured most of its contents onto my stomach. HE didn't care that most of it rolled off as he opened the second bottle and poured it on my stomach where he poured the first one.

"its slow at first. Slowly you might feel a slight tingle" he said then paused for his dramatic effect. I starred at him defiantly as the tingle started. "then a burn" he stated as he walked over to my arm and started to wipe up the blood across my arm. The burn didn't hurt near as much as the unwanted touch and cleaning. I bit back a scream and grunted in the back of my throat instead. "then its going to start slowly eating away you skin. To attack you muscles, eating away and breaking down tissues." he continued. I could feel it doing just that. I laughed a little, this shit sucks. God it hurts burns. I was glad I couldn't see my stomach.

As an area on my stomach continued to burn he finished stitching up the cuts in my arm. I looked like sliced meat. then picked up his scalpel again. Walking too my feet he made several small swipes at my foot. It wasn't until he back away and seconds later I closed my eyes tightly as my foot surged raw pain worst then my arm. He moved to my left foot and repeated the movements. I could feel the cuts weren't deep but pain surged though my feet to my calves and then some. I sucked in a sharp breath and panted for mins there after. I wasn't even paying attention to my stomach and I felt the rash of small holes seeping into my insides eating away tissue.

More then anything I wanted to move. I wanted to explode off of this table and run as fast and as hard as I could out of here. But I couldn't. "I'm finished for now" and it was as if a wave of relief came over me. He poured something over my stomach and I felt this strange cooling from the burn and the burn seemed to fade a little. "just so this doesn't eat you away" he said as two large men came into the room and they unstraped me. They placed me on the cement floor and I tried to sit up but couldn't. The two men shaped my body into a ball in the center of it. And the floor began to descend.

I don't know how long I've been down here. I looked at my arm to see the that its starting to heal around the stitches. I wanted to pull them out. I lifted my shirt to see what damage was done there, to see a large dotted burn along my side. Speckled in some areas thick holes in others. Most of it was already filled in. I rubbed the top of my foot along the bottom of the other to feel nothing but ridges that weren't there before. They weren't as deep so they healed the fastest. I would think if I wasn't feeling like shit I would just stand and jump out of here. Hitting the grate hard enough to have myself hanging off the its hinges. I guess that's wishful thinking.

I didn't want to be here anymore. I don't want to be in this god damn hole. I want to be home with Isabella and Dominick. I want to be normal. As I shifted to possibly be a little more comfortable sitting against the wall. I could hear machinery shift as something clicked into place above me. I looked up but couldn't tell what it was. As I looked back down waiting for the floor to start moving, a cold very wet rush of water hit my head. Startled I moved to a corner using each side to push my self up. Standing I looked up to see the river of water flowing into my small cage.

It was filling quickly, the water was already up to my calf and still climbing. There was at least another 10 feet above my head. I could float, then hold my breath. when it came down to it but I wouldn't last long in my exhausted state and state of mind. I shook slightly from the cold chill of the water. I take that back fucking freezing water as it rose above my waist. I held my arms across my chest trying to hold in the heat almost. As it escaped my teeth chattering body. This is just not what I had expected them to do. As the water reached my neck just as quickly as it came above my waist I could feel my feet come off the floor. The water continued to rise as I was being lifted to the metal grating.

The closer it came the more I kicked or tried to. The freezing water felt like tiny knives all over my skin and it was becoming increasing hard to move. It was numbing almost. My lungs seemed to be compressed in as the water tightened around my chest. I reached up as I was able to touch the gate. I stuck my finger threw it holding myself up out of the water. I strained to hold myself a float as I was still running out of time and quickly.

As I held myself there I thought this is how I was going to die. Not in fight, not on a mission but in a hole. I shook the grate thinking I could loosen it. My attempts were ineffective and the water had me holding on as my head pressed against the top of the grate. I titled myself side ways so I could breathe what little air I had left. Then took the long three breaths I could before I water over took me.

I shut my eyes hard as I floated in the water looking up out the grate. I think I water finally stopped flowing into my small cage. I could already feel the pain in my chest as my body was trying to force itself to breathe. It had only been minutes, seconds later I could do nothing open my mouth in an uncontrolled fit to try and breath the oxygen that wasn't there. My lungs burst into fire as water filled what should have been air. My conscious was starting to fade in and out. My heart seemed to beat out of my chest then slowed as the murky water became black.

Something was hitting my chest, something was hitting my chest hard as I was jolted into consciousness. I gasped for air but my air ways was still blocked by water. I was rolled onto my side as I coughed outward seeing water rush out in front of me. I took my first breath as it felt like a blaze was sent though my chest as I struggled to intake more and more air. As quickly as I took a breath I was put into a ball again. I didn't look up to see who or what had revived me. I looked to my side to see I was already descending into the hole that has been my prison cell for the past however long I've been down here. Would they put me down here only to do it again?

I laid there not moving, barely breathing still trying to recover. I coughed up more and more water. The cell was far from dry. And there was still a small puddle by my feet. Make it stop, someone please make it stop.

I still wasn't feeling like myself and I know they keeping me doped up now so I don't heal as quickly and I can't fight back. God I would fight back if I could, but the want to just want to give up was slightly grater. As I sat there I starred at the wall across from me. The shape of the beast seemed to mirror in front of me as he watched me laughing at my torment. I closed my eyes hoping he would go away but it seemed as if his white eyes peered through mine. It was no use. Was I going to be stuck down here for ever.

Time seemed to bleed together, seconds turned into hours. Hours could have turned into days and I wouldn't know. They haven't done or attempted anything I was starting to think they would just leave me here to rot in my insanity. I wouldn't put it past them. I ended up where I must have put thousands of creatures before me.

As the wall begin to move again there was some hope that seemed to flow though my body. Maybe they've given up. Maybe my mother has found out what there doing and is here to stop all of this before it went any further. The grate was removed and there was the same bright white room around me. Two men returned to my side as they picked me up setting me in a chair. Wishing I could move more then the subtle movements of my eyes and chest from breathing. What I would give for a glass of water.

The man walked into the room as they were still strapping me in. "kale, we meet again" he stated and walked around me so I could see him. I starred holes into his chest as I forced to look at the man standing in front of me. "I'm going to ask you one question kale" he said and I knew what was coming next. "what is your objective" he questioned and waited for his answer. I closed my eyes and didn't say anything. Then opened them again to see him patiently waiting for my answer. I still didn't say anything. "only you can make this stop. Only you can stop your pain. Answer my question." he stated. His voice still soothing sounding more of want then anything else. I still didn't say anything.

"as you wish" he stated then put a ball in my mouth and the strap around my head. He turned and nodded to someone. As soon as he did I felt of surge of heat burn through my body. My muscles tensed as it was hard to move. Electrocuted, I was being fucking electrocuted. The current wasn't strong but it hurt. As it stopped my heart raced. I tried to breathe though my nose and around the ball in my mouth. My whole body hurt, but I have the ping in the back of my head of the feeling that he wasn't done. Small beads of sweat formed on my forehead anticipating the next wave of electricity.

"Kale" he said in a sweet sing song voice. "do you want to answer the question now Kale" he said as he stood in front of me again. This first current was small. I don't move or say anything. He turned and looked over his shoulder again. As soon as he did another surge of heat flowed though my body and I could feel my muscles lock up. IT hurts, oh my god it FUCKIN HURTS.

As I opened my eyes slowly I looked around to see my four grey walls. I brought my legs up to my chest and hugged them to me tightly. All this over a fucking job. A fucking job that I told them I didn't want to do anymore. I told them that I quit. Why'd I tell them that I quit.

I laid there looking up at the wall to see my beast laughing mocking my weakness. This was all my fault. I just want them to stop. Please make them stop. I didn't even realize I was being brought back to the god forgotten white room. With the demented men that have been my captors. I held myself in a tighter ball then before hoping I wouldn't be moved by the two men that normally came into view.

They picked me up and stood me against the table as the man walked in. I hung my head limply as the man walked in and stood in front of me. Should I say it. Should I say what he's been asking me to say for how ever long I've been here.

"your still human you know. You will die here but only by your choosing" he said as the men placed my limp body on the table. He stood over me, "kale what is you objective" he asked quickly but I could still understand him. This is the first time I could hear anger in his voice so I was frightened as to what came next. They didn't strap my head down to I tilted it to one side looking up at him with pleading eyes almost. Pleading for him to stop. Could I bring myself to say it.

He shook his head slightly and took something out of his pocket. It was small button. Suddenly I could feel several small punctures in my back. My eyes widened with anticipation as e starred down at me waiting for me to say something. I didn't as he pressed the button they went into my back further hitting muscle. I closed my eyes tightly as he pressed it again, a scream left my throat in a cry out of pain. He pressed the button again as the needle retracted, and again as they must have shifted into new positions as I felt several different area break on their contact. I cried out again, the coughed and felt blood collect in my throat. I choked it up. And closed my eyes tightly as tears streamed down me face. He did it again, and again. An I don't know how much longer I could take of this. Tears flowed freely along with sobs I couldn't control anymore.

"what is your objective" he asked me getting close to my ear. I breathed for seconds there after or tried to. I know I lungs had been punctured several times over. "to….pro..tect…an serve…my hive" I managed to get out. And he stood up pressing a button and felt the needles retract out of my back. "good girl" he said as if I was his dog and had retrieved a stick. I looked up at him tired and weak. "now the fun begins" he said and I looked up at him confused. Isn't that what he wanted. I thought it would stop. God what have I gotten myself into. The man put a set of glasses over my eyes and before I could react to anything there was this blinding white light.

**

* * *

**

Tanya- same day

I don't know how long Rayla has been in the hospital. Chairman saufley didn't notify me till today. As I walked into the room behind him I looked at Rayla who was sleeping and look ever so peaceful. "her wounds will be healed within a matter of hours. She will have a short recovery period before she's released back into general population" he stated then continued to speak. I had no hate for the man. The harm she was outside of the realm of my help and this had to be done. We had no choice I but to do it. I looked up at the doctor who walked into the room. He walked to the other side of the bed and stood there looking up at us waiting for chairman Saufley to finish speaking. "once I feel she is ready she will continue where I left off" Saufley stated then turned to me.

"Kale, Kale wake up" the doctor said softly. Rayla slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "how are you feeling" the doctor questioned. "tired" she said as closed her eyes for a long moment then opened them again. She sounded as weak as she looked. "that's to be expected. What about pain?" he continued to question, "not as bad as before" she answered her voice cracking with the last word. I looked over her body of what wasn't covered by blanket.

Three long scars starched from the fold of rays elbow to her palm. It pained to think that those scars were only some of what she endured. I didn't want any of this to happen, but once again we had no other choice.

As I stood there the doctor continued to question her. Ray answered what she could which wasn't much. I wanted to ask why but then I realized they must have conducted a short term memory wipe. I wondered how much they had forced her to forget. I walked up to the bed as the doctor finished. Ray slowly rolled her head looking up at me. "Mama when can I go home?" she asked her breathing still staggered and catching on the last word. "soon" I said, I hated lying to her. "where is dad?" she questioned, "you'll see him soon honey" I stated, lying again knowing she would probly never see him again.

"Rayla Kale. My Name is chairman Saufley. I am here to help you readjust back into life at the hive" he stated. Rayla looked up at me then back to Saufley confused. "This isn't going to be hard. You'll completely understand everything within a matter of days" he stated and she nodded in agreement. "ok" she said and looked up at me again. Taking a deep staggered breath as she closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

**A few days later**-

As I walked down the line of soldiers I looked in their eye to see fierce want for something they were going to have to go after. One of many missions I have sent them on. many of them were the same but this one was entirely different. These men were to take on an infestation in the jungle before it was to reach the our own doorstep. Many of them wont survive, those who do won't possibly won't come back the same.

Among the men was Rayla's old team. They stood at the end. As I reached the end of the ranks I stopped at a familiar face. She looked at me, "Chairman" she said without smiling. Never once has Rayla called me chairman. She nodded her head and walked out in front of the men. Standing in front of me. "This is the team you have chosen to go" she stated as she turned back to me. I looked into her eyes and tried to find the daughter I once knew. The daughter I knew to be so full of passion for life, personality was gone and replaced with this mindless drone. "yes" I stated, only I wanted to ask her several questions to full fill my need to know she might still exist behind the stone cold eyes. She starred at me for a moment, "chairman, Are you ok" she asked me. I nodded yes and turned to walk away. "LETS MOVE" she yelled. Then the men walked past me and to the elevator doors that would take them to the hanger bay.

Rayla stayed behind for moment looking at me. "Did you want us to bring you back a subordinate" she asked. "no, I already have a few of them. Kill them all" I stated. She nodded then followed the rest of the men. I walked in the opposite direction in slight shock. 'I know she knows who I am. I know she knows who I am.' I repeated to myself as I walked to the elevator. Did we make a mistake? Will I ever have my daughter back again? Or will she become the killing machine Umbrella always wanted.

I couldn't think about that now. Just knowing that she is well and better off then she was bring me some comfort. I have no doubt in her abilities. I had a new group of pregnant women to take care of, and another group after that. At least they were a distraction to this. Lets go find out who my lab team started in the program today.

* * *

**I tried to show the darker side of umbrella in this chapter, not sure how good i did tho, so let me know. I think i'm to light hearted, and I might not be demented enough. I'm working on the last chapter for this three part segment and hopin i can get it up today. Hit me up with some reviews and tell me what you think so far. Enjoy -Ray**


	35. Chapter 35:Casey & Alexa

**I'll try and get another post up withing the next couple of days. Enjoy the last enstalment. -Ray

* * *

**

Casey- beginning of the month

"WERE GOING TO FLORIDA" I screamed as I hung halfway out of the rolled down SUV window while we moved. Trisha grabbed onto the back of my pants and was trying to pull me back inside. "WAHOOOO SPRING BREAK" I Kept screaming as the SUV started to speed up. I could hear laughing not just coming from my SUV but others around me. I came back into the suv sitting down and laughing. Trish looked up at me rolling her eyes in slight irritation. "Oh come on you can't tell you've never wanted to go to Miami for spring break" I stated as I titled her face back to mine. "No...I mean yea, just stop acting retarded." she said smiling as I leaned in to kiss her. She reared backwards. "fine" I said sitting back in my seat and looking out the window and back to see the line of SUV's followed by a gas truck and Bus.

I watched as the hive. Our safe haven disappeared in the sea of moutains and sand. I looked over at trisha again then at Nathan who was driving with reggie in the front passenger seat. I'm not sure how far back in the line we were but as of right now I didn't really care. I'm really going to miss that shower head.

"I'm getting hungry again" I said as I looked over at Trisha. "Oh come on, you ate like two plates at breakfast then finished mine" Trisha complained as she reached into her back pack. I made a pouty lip, "I'm growing kid" I said in my defense, acting like a child. "you eat like a horse" Reggie butted in from the front seat. "Don't hate cuz you ain't got this sexy ass" I retorted lifting my ass a little shaking it but my jeans were a little tight. Reggie turned to glaring at me as if I called her fat or something. "Oh its on bitch. You don't know what you started" she said leaning onto the arm rest and pointing at me. I raised my eye brows and thought that I could only pull out a cliché classic. "Bring it on" I mocked an she threw her pillow at me hitting me square in the face. I threw it back missing her comp36letly.

We all laughed as reggie pouted going back into her sate of watching the road. I was going to try and make this trip as comfortable as possible. Trisha handed me a saran raped rice crispy treat. I opened it and scarfed it down. So were back on the road. Back in what Claire has called her 'element'. I could care less where we are. As long as I have a shower. I know I keep saying it but when you go for so long without one and you finally you get one back. Its like heaven or something that you don't ever take for granted again.

**Hrs later-**

"We're going to stop for the night here." Claire called out over the radio. I looked over at Trish who was sleep and didn't feel the SUV slow down. "baby…baby wake up" I said shaking her shoulder as she stirred a little. "come back and get me if its good" she said without opening her eyes. Talking in her sleep cute, did I really just say cute? "I'm pretty sure its going to be cans" Reggie said some how knowing what she was talking about. "CANS" Trisha said sitting up further and looking around, then she realized where she was. I laughed a little, "oh yea" she said an looked over at me. "You were saying" I stated scooting closer. Trisha reached forward and grabbed her pack off the floor of infront of her and I looked up to see us pull around the giant circle of vichels .

As we stopped trisha opened her door and got out, I followed grabbing my G-18 and heading to find Jeff. "See you in a bit" I said an she looked up and behind her. "yep" she said as we both parted in separate directions. As I walked through the convoy I could hear Claire bark out orders. Man she really steps up to the plate when she's in her 'element'. "GET THAT PERIMETER UP" she yelled as she walked in my direction. I looked over my shoulder to where she was looking at to see a couple of clones scramble. I shook my head and smiled as I walked up her. "Hey Jeff is waitin on ya" she said as we came almost face to face. "K" I said as high five her walking by.

I looked up to see Jeff step out of the back of a SUV and look up at me. He waved me over, I jogged over to them as Chris came from the other side. "We only have two snipers on this convoy, So I'm not going to use you or for any sniper watches him till we get closer to the city" he explained and I nodded. "but everyone is going to stand a watch." he stated and nodded in agreeing. Chris handed me a piece of paper. I was hoping they would use the clones for most of the watch standing but I knew that was a far fetched idea. I got to remember that they are people too.

I looked over the paper to see I didn't have a watch till tomorrow night. As I looked over it I saw names then numbers in the slots also. I gave jeff a questioning look the realized since the clones were just that clones I figured that was them represented as numbers. " Is that it…I wanna go help set up some tents" I said as I looked up at Jeff then chris. Jeff nodded and I handed him back the piece of paper.

I turned and walked back to my own SUV. Trisha was still off doing what ever so I figured I'd start setting up our tent. As I finished Kmart walked up to me. "I still wish Alice and Claire would have left me at the hive. I think Claire has a mommy complex" she stated and I laughed. "she won't let me out of her sight" she continued as she handed me a cover for the top. "well, I wouldn't either. She probably feels better knowing you're here with her so she can keep an eye on you" I said, Kmart stood with her hands over her hip looking slightly irritated. "I'm 16, not 10" she said and I looked at her rolling my eye. She noticed and huffed. "well I'm Claire with on this one kid. Your better off going with us. Besides there might be more to it then just she wants to keep you in her eyesight" I stated, "If it make you feel any better. We're short on snipers, I can train you" I suggested and she looked up at me smiling.

I smiled back, "I'm taking that as a yes" I continued. "a Hell YEA" she said and rushed over hugging me. "ok ok" I said as we let go. "when I'm done I find you a rifle. And make sure its ok with Claire an all" I said then turned back to my tent. I looked up to see her gallop off and went back to tightening everything and tieing it down. "What all the excitement about" Trisha said wrapping around me from behind and hugging me tightly. "Nothing much, just giving the kid something to do" I said as I continued to unfold the next tent. Trisha moved with me still hugging onto me making my movements constricted. "baby" I said complaining. "Giving her what to do" she asked so I completely unfolded it and spread it out and stood upright holding letting my hands rest over hers.

"I'm going to train her" I stated and I could feel her stomach twitch as she tense. "Have you talked to Claire about it" she asked me wondering. I wondered how much of a parental figure she was to the girl. "Um I was going to mention something to Alice. Get Alice to talk her into it" I stated and turned in her arms. I wrapped my arms over Trisha shoulders. "Good luck playing Mommy daddy" she said kissing me lightly. I kissed back then stopped. "she's old enough, besides we're short on snipers anyways. I remember Tristan tell me if you have no experience at all the better you learn" I explained, "that's what they're going to argue about …" she said and started to say something else but I cut her off with another kiss. She let go and stepped back. "its your head on the chopping block not hers" she said as she turned and walked away. I got the odd feeling that she was right.

"Wha…Babe" I called out after her feeling left alone and without support in the situation for once. "I'm going to go get something to eat" she turned slightly still walking away. I went back to tent and stood upright cracking my back. Putting together a tent is harder then it looks. Oh I'm so making Trisha set up the air mattress for our.

Finished and feeling accomplished I looked around the camp. Most of the other tents were going up and those who weren't setting up tent were probably going to sleep in Vehicles. I walked around for a second looking aimlessly for Alice because I had no idea where she was. I listened her voice, and didn't find it. I walked from one side to another then to the big Gas truck as that was the last place she might be. I heard giggling before I turn the corner Claire fell on top of Alice in front of me pinning Alice to the ground. "OK…Bad timing" I said backing up, holding up my hands in a passive retreat. "No its ok what's up" Claire stated startling Alice's stomach and holding down her hands still not letting her up as Alice struggled against her.

"I uh…was wondering if I train Kmart and teach her how to snipe" I said looked down at Alice who was already in a vulnerable position. I knelt down so we could be face to face. Claire glared at me at first, "Claire come on, we dragged her out here" Alice stated it sounded more like you dragged her out here. Claire directed her glare at Alice and Alice only returned her with one of her own. "but I don't think I…" Claire said then looked back up at me. I felt as if I was at a her house asking her daughter out to prom or something. "the girl is probly bored. Casey is more then qualified to teach her" Alice said in my defense. 'go Alice go alice'.

"well…" Claire said and I tried to give her a reassuring look as in I wouldn't let anything happen to her even if It was just practice. "I'll talk to Kmart she how she feel about this. " she aserted as I stood. Alice stuggled against her again and cliare only tightened her grip on alice's wrist. "You got it" I said as I laughed a little. "Oh your so lucky I ain't got hard core super powers to take you down with" Alice said as I took a few steps back. " I know you wish you did. I kind of like it this way" Claire stated. "and that's my cue to leave" I said as I backed up a little further. Alice winked at me and I got the silent message as in she's going to talk her into letting me train Kmart.

I found Trisha at fire she was laughing and joking I sat next to her and she handed me a half full can knowing I would eat it. The can was still warm. I looked in it to see speggitos and started to chug down the tomato goodness. As I finished her meal I looked up at see her and Reggie starring at me. "What" I said defensively. "fat ass" Reggie said as she leaned into Nathan smiling. I glared at her as I started to lift up my shirt to show off my abs I'm so proud of. Trisha saw what I was about to do and grabbed my hand. "Those are mine" she said in my ear, I smiled ear to ear she bit the bottom of my ear and I winced a little cuz it actualy hurt. "Possessive are we" I said using my best Yoda voice as she let go and I leaned back to look at her. I got the you better not take this any further glare and laughed hugging her. "I'm all yours babe" I said reassuring her I wasn't going anywhere.

Trisha kinda shrugged me off playfully as I looked up at se Claire talking with Kmart. Its looked as if Claire was giving her a lecture. As I watched Alice walked over and laid her arm over kmart's shoulder. "so you talked Alice" Trisha said looking at the same scene I was. "I talked to the both of them at the same time" I stated. Trisha nodded, "hmm, did you get a answer" she asked. "Not really, Claire said she was going to talk to kmart. But I have a feeling Alice and kmart are ganging up on Claire" I said looking at her frowning sort of. "well you know why?" she asked me. I looked at her wanting to know what she didn't know raising a eyebrow.

"I talk to Claire quite a bit. She feels guilty, because she didn't do anything the day they found the ship Arcadia." Trisha stated an I came into understanding it was way more then the fact she was only 16. "wow ok I get it now" I stated. We both looked over to three of them again and they were still talking or more so now arguing and Kmat turned and started walking in our direction. "Tread lightly" Trisha stated and I looked at her as I heard Kmart storm past me. I looked up as she did looking at Trisha as Kmart passed us. "go baby" she said. I kissed her lightly and stood from the log. Following the upset teenager.

"yo K" I called out giving her a nickname, she didn't stop or turn around. She just opened up the truck door and sat in it for a second. I jogged the rest of the way to her to see her pick something up. "She not going to let me" kmart said as I approached her. "what did she say tho" I stated and she finally looked up at me. I stood there as she put a head set on and turned on a ipod. "I don't get. I never get to do anything. She said I was too young to handle a gun, that I was just supposed to do the easy stuff. She asked me if I wanted to help Jeff and Trish didn't even care that I actually wanted to do it. I should have known she's never even taught me how to shoot" Kmart ranted, "I just want to help" she complained. I look up at her slightly speechless.

Claire had a point, to an extent. I think she should know how to defend herself. "but did she actually say no" I asked her. "I don't know, I ran off before I could get a answer" she said and I nodded. I thought for a second wondering if I was the same way when I was a teen. Storming off if it was already going in the direction I didn't want it to. "well there you go. Lets just wait an see" I said as I patted her leg, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Alice standing next to me. I smiled, "she's uh… mad at me?" Kmart asked. Alice nodded no, "Do you really want to learn how to shoot that badly" Alice asked, "well yeah…I don't just want to hide while everyone else is fighting anymore. I hide and help" she stated looking up at Alice who stood behind me. "ok so why couldn't you tell Claire that." Alice asked, as I thought how right I was that Kmart approached it wrong when Claire asked her about it.

"I don't know. I guess I thought she would say no already" Kmart stated and hung her head. "well mabey you should waited for my answer." Claire said standing next to me. I jumped a little as I realized she was there. What is it with these two and the appearing acts. I took a deep breath, Claire noticed an was starring me down. Kmart leaned out of the truck and looked at Claire. "I heard it all" Claire said taking me by the arm and pulling me aside.

"do you think she's old enough" Claire asked, "is there an age for anything anymore" I stated and Claire nodded. "I don't like this at all. I warning you now. If anything happens to that girl, I'm coming after you" she said then smiled as if it I was supposed to be happy about it. Back to the asking for permission thing. "scouts honor" I said raising up two finger then holding out my hand as a deal seal. We shook then Claire walked over to the truck where the other two sat watching us. "I WILL I WILL" Kmart said practically jumping out of the truck hugging Claire and Alice. I laughed a little because the kid was able to almost knock her down.

"Ok…I just want you to be careful, pay attention to what casey tell you ok" Claire said and the scene looked like her parents droping her off for her first day at kindergarden. I shook my head, "We can start tomorrow night" I called out as I turned and walked away.

* * *

**Alexa-****As of right now she is at the super hive. This is a few days into Rayla's rehabilitation. I'm still trying to catch up all the characters to the same time frame.**

As I opened my eyes I looked around. Where the hell am I? well obviously a room. There's plain grey walls and a desk with a chair plus a couple of doors. I sat up even though I was super tired and sleep sound like good idea. Swinging my legs off the bed and standing I walked over to one of the door and opened it to see the back of a couch. "well lookie here sleeping beauty has decided to join us" some said. I looked to where it came from to see two girls sitting at round table. I looked down at my clothing then at there. We were in the same thing. A white t and grey sweat pants. I walked over to the table and stood behind a empty chair.

"how are you feeling" one asked, I looked over at her. She's a dirty blond with brown eyes. "a little tired, where are we" I asked and she looked up at me. I looked to the other girl as she looked as if she really didn't know either. "well were safe I can tell you that. As for where we are I have no idea. They told me I couldn't tell you anything leave it all to them to explain stuff. I'm leaving today to go somewhere else" she said as I sat down. I rubbed my eyes, "so whats your name?" she asked, I looked up. "Alexa" I said then she held out her hand. "Marina" she said looking up at the other girl across the table. " oh…Brooke" the other girl introduced as I turned to her.

As I shook the other girls hand a door opened behind her. A girl staggered out of the room looking around then at us. "come over here" Marina said then she looked up. She made her way to the table. "how long have you been here" brooke asked. "3 of 4 days. I've been in orientation most of the time. I don't have any classes today so I'm just going to chill. But someone should be coming in to get you two in about five…four…three…two…one" marina said and looked up and over her shoulder. A door opened and two men walked in the room we were all in. "newbies" the third girl said walking up to us waving. "yep" marina stated. I looked at the third chick and at the two men who were walking over to us now.

"welcome to umbrella will the two of you come with us please" one said smiling. Marina smiled and nodded off in their direction and I stood in walked over past them. Brooke followed and the two men lead us out the door and down the hall. I know umbrella, and this company doesn't set well with me something up. "This way please" he said. I shied away from the man as he placed his hand on my back an walked out of the open door to a hallway. Several other girls stood out there waiting. I got in the back of the line, there was about 10 or so. "ok ladies follow me" he said and we walked down the hall.

As I looked around everything looked the same. There was a few labels as to where we were walking but I didn't understand them. We turned down a few new hallways then stopped and walked in a room full of desk. We all walked in and sat down. I sat in the back and Brooke sat next to me.

"ok ladies I would like you to fill out this paperwork. After that if you have any questions I will stay behind to answer them after the video." he stated as he started passing out paper and pencil. As I got mine I looked over it. There was a umbrella symbol at the top right corner along with some writing. "science research and development" I read. Then looked over the rest of it.

It asked for my full name, date of birth. Where I lived before the out break and what I did. Then I saw the infante list of random questions like the ones you fill out when you go to a ER. I sat there and filled out all of what I knew.

As I finished and set my pencil down in front of me. I looked up to see a few of the other girls talking. I turned to brooke just as we finished. "hey Brooke" I said, she looked up at me. "yea" she said. "where you on Arcadia when the helicopters came" I asked her, she nodded her head yes. Another girl turned around. "I was too. Do you know where we are?" I looked up at the other chick to see blood shot tired eyes. "No idea." I said wondering if I should tell them what I know about umbrella. Which when I thought about it was nothing. It would only be the fact that I didn't like them.

"here has got to be better then anywhere else" the girl stated and smiled something wide then turned back around in her seat. Somebody is a little to perky to be somewhere where she has no idea whats going on. "OK LADIES now that everyone is finished Im going to show you a video from my Chairman who is the head scientist in this program" the man at the head of the room stated. Then took something out of his pocket and touched it. The lights in the room dimmed and i watched as he walked over to the side of the room.

I looked up to see a screen come up, as i watched it the umbrella symbol came up then faded out to a woman sitting at her desk. Why in the hell is she warring shades? "Welcome. I am the Chairman head of this project. You were brought here by our ship Arcadia. Here your safe from the infection that has ravaged our planet. I would like to apologize to start off for the aggressive seizure of you and your comrades. The seizure was only a precaution we take in order to insure that you aren't infected by the virus." she stated and paused pulling something onto the screen. "the program that you have been selected for is to rehabilitate you and rebuild the human race. Ladies we are starting over and you will be apart of that new beginning. I would like you to fully enjoy your stay with us. You have currently been placed in temporary holding. Look at this as an adjustment to the transition to our community. After that the sky is the limit and you will be able to do anything and everything you want to live out your lives. So for now relax and enjoy hospitality of my staff, they will answer any questions you have after this video" she stated and then the screen went black.

i looked over to Brooke who looked up front nodding and smiling. "well i guess that explains allot" she said leaning over. I wasn't sure if i should take that as sarcastically or not. The man walked to the front as the lights came back on. "Is there any questions" he asked and i slouched down in my seat ready to leave. "What country are we in?" some girl asked. "Australia" he answered. My eyes widened, holy fuck. I'm never going to see any of my friends again. They continued to ask questions as put my head down on the desk. I didn't want to think about anything now. I didn't want to be here, i wanted to be safe at home in my bed with rayla's arms wrapped around me. Like I've wanted for so many years.

"hey Alexa its time to go" Brooke said as i looked up at her. "you ok" she asked then i noticed the small puddle on my desk. I wiped it then my face. "Yeah I'm fine" I said as I stood and joined the rest of the group out in the hallway. I walked to the end of the line again and stood there waiting. The man walked down handing us each something. I took it to see it was a small handheld. "This is pretty cool" Brooke said standing next to me. "Every individual in the hive has one of these. You can access your file and it will show you a calender of appointments. There is a map that has a real time GPS so you can get to them. Do not miss any of your appointments. Do not lose this GPS. So you'll get used to using them touch the map icon in the top right corner." he stated and i looked at it doing so. "Now touch the list, and touch your name" he stated and a the screen backed completely out to the map. A small green dot appeared. "I'll see some of you ladies at your next appointments have a good evening." he said as i watched him walk away. "oh this is very cool" Brooke said as some of the other girls started off towards their room.

I followed the GPS and walked in the direction of my own room. "So are you excited" brook asked walking next to me" i looked up at her. "excited about what?" i asked, "We don't have to stay here that long. I'm guessing the community is like a city or something" she said, and this chick is way to optimistic. "yes and no" i said and she looked at me confused. "not really" i said. Brooke gave me a questioning look that wanted to know more. God im not telling her my life's story. "I mean yea. i guess i am I'm kinda looking forward to have some kind of normalcy" i lied. I didn't really want to have anything to do with umbrella. An now i was being forced into it. Just like Rayla was.

"Good mabey we can be room mates" she said perking up a little. Oh and she is nuts if she thinks I'm going to room with her. "mabey" i said i looked down to see the green dot stop. So i stoped looking around, I guess this handheld will come in handy. I opened our door and walked inside. Marina was gone and so was the other girl that i saw. It would have been nice to talk to her a little more. I walked over to the couch and sat down. Brooke went into her room then walked back out. I looked at the handheld to see it was only 4 in the after noon. I wonder how long I had been gone.

A few days later-

So these last few days have been interesting. I've had at least two appointments a day. Every day i go and speak with a physiologist, I'm walking back from that appointment of the day now. I don't have one for this afternoon because I'm beeing moved to the "Community" later on this after noon. Its been me and Brooke all week. I was told she is to be my room mate there so i don't have to worry about meeting some new people. Which is ok. She's still really optimistic and too perky for my own liking, but i guess i'll have to get over it. I'll even have a job when i get there. I'll be working at a restaurant called 'Her Place'. They told me its because of my degree in business. I don't mind i worked in a steak house before so it can't be much diffrent. As much as i don't want to be here around the creepy happy people. I don't mind it.

As i walked up to my room i saw the door was already open. I looked in before walking in. There was two gurneys in the middle of the living room. A man that i hadn't seen before walked out of one of the empty rooms that I'm guessing isn't empty anymore. Brooke met me in the hallway walking from the other direction. "Girl I'm beat" she said as she stopped. I put my hand out stopping her from entering the room. She looked in seeing what i saw as the man looked up at us. "Come in and have a seat. I need to talk with the both of you" he stated. I nodded and walked in sitting at the table in one of the empty chairs.

"you two have just gained two room mates. They're the last two in this program for your cycle. Do not tell them anything that you've done since you've been here because like you they have to come into the process open minded without opinions. They're going to be waking up here shortly. Someone is going to come and get them and take the to the briefing. You'll be gone before they get back." he explained we both nodded. "you'll probably see all the girls here in the community. any questions?" he asked, i looked at him nodding no Brooke did the same. "Ok I will see you girls in a few hours"he said as he stood. Another men walked into the living room area and helped with the gurneys. I looked up at Brooke waiting for them to leave completely. As the door shut i stood. "lets go see what they look like" i said as i walked in the the direction of one of the rooms.

"i don't think we should" Brooke said, "puss" i stated as i reached for the closed door handle. O have to admit i had some alterier motives. Brooke sat at the table watching me. i slowly turned the knob, the room was dimly lit but the girl had her back facing the door. She's a brunette, ehh no fun. I closed the door lightly and walked to the other room doing the same thing. Looking in i could see the girls face a little. She had a long scar down the side of it, but other then that she was a really pretty red head. The scar I'll have to ask about in the future. Closing the door i looked up at Brooke motioning so so.

I walked back over to the table and sat down. "are you excited about working in a shoe store" i asked her. she smiled, "free shoes" she said and we both laughed. Earlier in the week she told me about her shoe fetish and how she hated wearing these gereric strapless shoes. After the outbreak she said losing her hundreds of shoes sent her into a depression. I thought that was borderline physotic but i guess everyone has they're thing so i can't really knock her for it.

We sat their talking for a few minutes, when one of the doors opened. I looked up to see it was the red head. "hey fire crotch" i said to get her attention. Dam i wonder if i looked that out of it when i woke up. She cautiously approached the back of the couch putting it between herself and us. "awe come on. That was just mean" Brooke said, i shrugged. "come over here were not going to bite" i said as she walked around the couch slowly and to the table standing. I pulled out the chair as she stood next to it. "I always hated that nickname" she said looking over my shoulder and around the room. "Sorry force of habit. a chick at my school that i went to was a red head and you sort of remind me of her" i stated in my defense. "its ok..Where am I?" she asked. "your safe" Brooke said as i would have told her differently but at the moment i didn't really care. "I um..." she said rubbing her eyes. "Whats your name?" i asked her, she looked up at me. Then whipped head head around as the other door slammed open. and the brunette ran out.

Brooke and i both stood. The red head sat there in almost a state of shock and when i realized who was standing in front of me, i was just as shocked too. A smile grew from ear to ear as i slowly approached the girl. "Chelsea, calm down" i said and she looked up at me. She breathed a slight sly of relief but didn't completely relax. "Where the hell are we?" she asked, "you wouldn't believe me if i told you" i stated and she took a step backwards. "are we..." she said and didn't finish her sentence. "yes" i said, "have they done anything to you." she continued to questioned. "I don't think so" i continued. "come on have a seat" i said, motioning back to the table.

"Wait you two know each other?" Brooke said as she sat down. "yeah, I was with her after the outbreak" i stated not wanting to give her too much information in front of the red head. I would explain it to her later. Chelsea relaxed a little and sat down at the table. "Ok whats your name" i asked looking at the red head. "Kyle" she said, "I'm Chelsea" Chelsea said. "well I'm Brooke this is Alexa" Brooke said pointing at me. "whats going on" Chelsea said looking at me for and answer. "well as of right now someone is on their way to come and get you guys to take somewhere. don't worry its like a briefing or something" i stated, "well what are you going to do?" Chelsea asked sort of panicked. "I won't be here when you get back, but I'll come find you I promise" i stated and just as i did the front door opened and in walked the same guy that took us to our first briefing. I gave Chelsea a reassuring look. "you'll be ok" i said as she stood again. "would you two come with me" he said. Kyle walked over to him immediately. I stood with Chelsea she walked around the table and hugged me. "you be safe, you better find me" she whispered. "don't worry about it. Its not too bad here, we'll get out some how" i whispered back to her.

As Chelsea went to walk out of the room she didn't let go of my hand till we were completely out of reach. As she left the room i sat back down sighing heavily. "Well now...that was weird" Brooke said, "I wonder when they're going to come for us" i asked. "yea...so where did you say you knew her from" she asked. "we met about...I don't really know how long ago but She was with me threw allot of hard times. She's an awesome kid. I hope it isn't really hard to find her" i stated, "I'm sure you will find her as soon as she gets to the community." Brooke said trying to sound reassuring. i nodded then stood "i think I'm going to get some sleep. I've been feeling sluggish today" i said as walked in the direction. "I don't see how. I too hyped up to even think about sleep" she said, i laughed as i opened my room door and walked inside.

I hadn't even been in my room for an hour before there was knock on my door and i looked up to see Brooke stick her head in. I guess i was a little anxious. "Its time to go" she said. "ok" i got up and put on my shoes and walked out of my room into the living space to see the man from earlier standing by the door smiling. Grabbing my handheld off the couch i walked over to the door. HE looked at brooke, "do you have yours" he asked, her eyes widened as she took off for her room. then ran back our smiling. "wow that would have been bad" she said as we both walked out the door. I noticed her had a bag in his hand.

The man led us down the hall and to what looked like a monorail. As we waited i looked around to see alot of scientist. they smiled at us but didn't say anything. The man stepped out in front of every one and showed the people around us something. I didn't see what it was. As they saw it they walked away and left the area. What are we like some type of security risk or something. See this is what I'm talking about, how creepy and weird is this place going to get.

A small momorail car stopped infront of us. we all got on and it wisked us away. As it stopped i looked out to see what looked like a loby. "come with me. I'm going to take you in the back way because its quicker" he said. I looked over to where the noise was. It looked like and escolator going downward. this place is really busy looking, as much as i wanted to go over there i followed him instead. We walked down what looked like all back hallways and a stairwells. as we stopped we came to a door and walked through it.

I was slightly amazed as to what we were walking into. The hallway was so filled with color and deco. I looked over at brook to see her face light up just as much as mine. "Ok ladies here's your room. Touch the thumb pad" he stated, so Brooke since she was the closest did so. There was a click and i opened the door. I looked in to see a fully furnished nice apartment. "normal looking" i said shrugging my shoulders. "wow i like it" brooked said as we walked in further. "ok ladies there's something i need to tell you so sit down on the couch over here" he said. So Brooke and i walked over to the brown couch and sat. He sat on the coffee table in front of us. "I have some good news. Both of your pregnancy test came back positive, you did very well for you briefing transition part of the program. Tomorrow you will have test done to check on your fetus" he said and i looked at Brooke. Wait did he just say PREGNANCY?

Brooke stood slowly, "I'm what?" she said as she took steps away from the couch. I sat back to try and calm myself down. "the both of you are pregnant" he stated. the brooke's eyes rolled back in her skull and he rushed over to catch her before she hit the ground. I sat back palying this out in my head over and over again as brooke liad in his arms unconsious. This is some BULL SHIT!

* * *

**Ok so most of you probally saw this chapter coming. Go answer the polls on my profile. thanks -Ray**


	36. Chapter 36: Casey Flashback

**Casey- flash back age 20 about a yr or so after high school. This is why she became who she was before Trisha. this is the night Casey and Rayla first met.**

I'm going out tonight. I don't care what my boyfriend Sammy says I'm going out tonight and I'm going to find a stud or something to challenge me. That mother fucker has cheated on me for the last time. "UNLOCK THIS FUCKING DOOR" Sam screamed. He started pounding on our room door, "FUCK YOU" i yelled back as i finishing pulling up my pants and took out my make up bag. I looked at myself in the mirror an wondered what i had become. Was i really a timid, non defending, dick whipped bitch who never spoke up for herself. What was his next step. What was his next step in this downward spiral of a relationship. I've let him cheat on me twice, what would i allow him to do next. Its a good thing i already have a packed bag. But i never thought he would get like this.

"Come on Casey open the door. I'm not mad really" Sam said trying to coax me out of the room. "I can't Take THIS any MORE SAM" I yelled. My plan was to wait for him to at least leave the house. He would never let me out of the front door if he saw what i was dressed in and what i was dressed in would only make him even more pissed off. God listen to me. I sound like one of those women on the lifetime channel with a sorry ass excuse for a spouse. Thank god I'm not going to marry this fucker.

"NO" i yelled back, Sam continued to pound on the door and it was getting only more and more violent. Any longer and i swear he'd probably break the door down. As i finished putting on make up i looked up and realized i went all dark. I normally wore light colors, i didn't recognize myself. Dark eyeliner, a darker red lipstick and dark sexier clothing. This is so not me but i could get used to it. I should pull a bit of an attitude to go with it.

AS sam continued to bang on the door i made my way to the window and opened it throwing my bag out first. "OPEN THE MOTHER FUCKING DOOR NOW BEFORE I BREAK THIS BITCH DOWN" He screamed, "Were done sam" I called out as i climbed though the window, "WHAT" he said and and it sounded as if he was right next to me. before i could react he had ahold of my hair and yanked it back to through the window. My back hit the window sill sending a searing stream of pain up my back to my neck. "Where the fuck do you think your going? You can't LEAVE ME. Your Nothing without me" HE yelled into my ear. i grabbed my hair were he didn't have a hold on it and pulled back as he tried to pull me back though the window. "LET GO" i cried but my efforts were nothing compared to his grip. As i struggled against him i pulled, then punched in his general direction hoping i would hit something. He let go, letting a a loud grunt as he fell to the floor. Not expecting it to be that easy i grabbed my bag and looked into the window. "BITCH" he let out between cries of agony and grasing his crotch. "goodbye sam" i said as i walked to my car and got in not hesitating as i pealed out of my drive way.

I picked up my phone as i drove and dialed the only person who i knew would be out tonight even though it was only Thursday. "hello" reggina said as she answered. "hey reggina, its Casey" i said as i heard her turn down the stereo in the background. "yea gurl whats up. Dam its been a minute" reggina stated. I smiled thinking of the last time i saw her which was the night of our high school graduation. "Girl i need a night out, what the fuck are you doing" i asked her and i heard the laughter in her voice. We used to party all the time and it seemed like ever since i met sam i had dropped off the map. "Going to a party, what the hell else would i be doing" she stated and i could hear another voice in the background. "Oh please tell me your out of your hermit shell and your coming out tonight. Because this party is going to be fucking off the chain" she continued. She really just used off the chain. "yea where are you" i asked, as she went on to tell me where the party was i reminisced in the days of our high school hangovers. "Ok I'll see you there" i said, "fucking a right" reggina stated and i could tell she had probably already had something to drink.

As i pulled into the neighborhood i could already hear the loud music blaring down the street. Mostly collage kids lived in this particular neighborhood. Even if the party that reggina was going to I'm sure i would find another that surrpassed it. I pulled up to the house you could see the party already spilling out into the front yard. I looked at my clock to see it was only eleven. Oh this going to be a good night. Managing to find aa parking spot practically on the front lawn i got out.

I walked up to the door and walked in. Two guys chased each other out the front hallway almost knocking me over. Boddies crammed themselves into the kitchen. One could only guess that's where most of the alcohol was. Probaly a keg or two. The music made it practically impossible to hear anything but i felt eyes on me as i walked though the house. The crowd loosened as i walked into the living room. You could see some people dancing other standing on the wall talking. As i walked i noticed reggina standing against the farthest wall with a younger looking guy standing next to her. As she saw me she waved me over.

I hugged her upon reaching her. "Took you long enough" she said, i looked at the guy next to her and noticed it was a girl. Dam since when did studs get cute. Reggina noticed my side look i gave the girl standing next to her. Pushing her towards me as i stepped back. "by the way love the look" reggina stated and i smiled. The girl looked up at me a little shocked at reggina taking a step back but eyed me up and down. I got lost in her eyes a second, taken back. I know I had an attraction to girls but dam this is new never once a stud.

"This is Rayla, my little sister. She normally isn't shy" Reggina said pulling her into a head lock. Rayla struggled to get out of her grasp as reggina let go she ruffed her short hair for a second. Rayla pushed her away and shook her head back in place. "ignore her" rayla stated looking up at Regina and rolling her eyes. "Anyways, This is frank. and He's officially mine as of today" reggina said leaning into the guy standing next to her i didn't notice before. "the pleasure's all mine" frank said with a sexy non American accent. "I know sexy right" reggina said noticing my interest in him. Reginna wrapped her arms around Frank and kissed him lightly on the lips. Then turned back to me. "Gurl make yourself at home. This is my home boys house. Here's my cup I can get anotha" she said, we all stood there for a second. I could see rayla starring me down out of the corner of my eye and i looked back at her. "mind showin me where i can get some beer" i asked her and she froze up for a second. "Go" reggina said pushing rayla at me again. "Stop" Rayla half turned hitting reggina on the arm.

As rayla turned back she waved for me to follow her so i did. "Are you sure you want beer" she turned and said as she walked. "Uh if there something better i guess not" i stated hoping she would hear my pun as to what else i was hoping to get. She smiled then pulled me to the room next to the kitchen. We walked right up to the table and sat down and two of the now recently empty chairs as she saw people stand. Some kid walked over and poured something into my glass. "Awe come on kenny, you can't make up rules. you don't live here" Some kid complained across the table. "Yea kenny, HOUSE RULES GOES" said another. "Would yall quit bitchen and just play" I looked up and i guess that was kenny. There was a girl sitting on his lap, i watched as she took his drink and began to chug. "Now that is cheating" Kenny said from behind the girl. I watched as they re-delt cards and i was handed a set. I looked into my cup as i lifted it to my nose. "ahh hunch punch" i said taking a sip of the sweet fruity alcoholic citrus drink.

WE started playing the game and i noticed the more you loss the more you had to drink. It wasn't just any regular game you played. This was some house made rules that i didn't know. If rayla was trying to get me drunk quick she was succeeding. The kid had shit up her sleeve and i didn't recognize it till now. After playing for about thirty minutes i noticed how tipsy i was already feeling. Raylas hand was on my back cheering me on. I don't know what for though because i was losing horribly. I felt her hand creep lower and slide to my lower waist. Somewhere in that short period of time someone handed her a drink. I had a feeling she was shy, but i guess now she has enough in her to show a bit of her aggressive side. I smiled at that new fact she was pulling into play as our playful hidden flirt continued.

As we sat there now playing a diffrent game i recgonized. Raya and i both sat up, she pulled me closer to her and rested her hand on my waist, i didn't mind i actualy kind of liked it. I looked up to see reggina lean and say something in rayla's ear. Rayla's eyes widened as she looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen. Then turned around quickly and started paying attention to the game again trying to ignore what she saw.

As the game went on i noticed rayla antsyness get more an more increased every time she looked up from the table. At this point i didn't care that i was winning i just wanted her to stop. I don't know whats wrong with her but I've got to do something to stop it. I turned in her arm facing her. Grabbing her neck i kissed her as deep and as passionate as i could without drawing too much attention to myself. It was as if for those few moments there was no one else in the room. As i stopped i pulled away slowly looking at her. "HELL YEAH" some guy called out across the table. Rayla opened her eyes and had a look of surprise almost awe at what had just happened. "are you going to calm the fuck down now?" i asked her and she nodded slowly then smiled. "you wanna get outta here i think i had enough" i said and she nodded her head again still surprised a little.

We both stood and clutched hands as we walked though the ever increasing crowd. I made my way to the hunch punch cooler refilled my glass then walked on pulling rayla along behind me. God i wonder how young she is, as long as shes 18 who the fuck cares right. She might just give me a run for my money. As i walked i found her arm crept over my shoulder. i reached up and intertwined my fingers into hers. She never looked at me as we walked but i noticed a girl standing off the stairwell starring at us. Rayla starred her down as we passed. "who was that" I asked in her ear as i got Rayla's attention but she didn't say anything. "Ray...can i call you ray" I asked and she nodded. "she's just an X" she stated and i chuckled. "just broke up" i asked her as we walked into the middle of where people were dancing. Ray nodded yes. "great, ignore her. She's just an X so you ain't cheatin" i stated trying to make her feel better. Ray smiled an we started dancing.

We must of danced for at least 10 minutes, and ok with the hunch punch now fully in my system I'm standing here like dam I'm fucked up. I know I've had enough and ray looks to be about in the same boat. She moved her hands from my side to my lower waist and now my front pocket almost holding me to her so i couldnt go anywhere. I laid my head back onto her shoulder and grinned my ass to her hips to the beat and her hips swayed to mine. I could honestly say I was a little tired of just dancing and i wanted more. I was too wet for even myself to handle. I turned in her arms, naturally sliding my legs between hers. An oh the fight for dominance begins. My arms managed to end up over her shoulders pulled her head closer to mine. her eyes locked in mine and lets just say thats all folks.

Ray's lips found mine and our tongues played some sort of weird tug of war as we fought for dominance over one another mouths. I pulled away laughing. "you got some moves kid" i said as she smirked a half smile letting her head lean to one side. "I try" she said as our lips met once again. I saw the opportunity since we were already close to push her against the wall. As i did kind of hard i kind of lost my balance falling into her arms. "We just met and your already falling for me" she said and it sounded so corny i couldn't do anything but laugh. Ray laughed along with me. "You truly need some work kid" i said as she stood me upright, i didn't notice it till it was too late but she had some how managed to put me against the wall pinning my hands above my head using her waist to hold the rest of me in place. "pinned ya again" she said in my ear then pulled away. I looked away from her for a second to see her x still staring at us leaning against the far wall. "yea, its getting a little crowed in here wanna go somewhere." i said.

Rayla's eyes widened and she smiled and i turned my wrist as she took a step back. We made our way over to the small den. As we did i eyed her so called X smirking as i passed. I know she was the reason why Ray must have been so antsy before. I know exactly whats going to calm her down or better. As we walked into the den I watched as ray found reggie making out with frank on the couch. "Reggie...REGGIE" Ray yelled. "WHAT" reggina snapped back coming up from her kiss. "Ima disappear for a minute" ray explained then looked up at me. "What am i you mother or something get outta here" she said then smiled looking at me and shaking her head. I pulled ray away from her disgruntle sister before she could reply. WE stumbled over eachtother as we made our way to the front door trying to kiss each other as we crossed over the threshold of the party house. I looked up to see a boy fall off the keg while trying to do a keg stand as we started to walk normal. I busted out laughing as i pulled my car keys out. I unlocked the door from where we were standing.

As we made it to the car i pinned her to the door before she could reach for the handle. "so uh...I hope your not looking for something out of this" i stated and she looked up at me and raised her eyebrows. "really, its just this... wow your a first" Ray stated as she smiled. "but uh i still want to be friends" she asked, i shook my head. "sure whatever kid" i said as i kissed her deeply shoving her into the open door of my car. I didn't hesitate as i crawled in and laid ontop of her kissing her in a frantic we might get caught pace. I sat up straddling her as i pulled my tank off. i looked down to see her trying to do the same sitting up a little. I reached down pulling her shirt up and laughing as she got stuck as i held it in place just over her mouth. She struggled against me for a min "hey...no fair" she complained as i bent down kissing her lightly, she was an amazing kisser. Who ever that girl was is lucky. i pulled the shirt off tossing it to the side of us as our bodies pressed together again.

i looked up to see the window already fogged up. Lifting mysef off of her a little i undid my pants as she unclapsed my bra. Kicking them off i sat up grinding my self into her over her jeans that were suprisingly really soft. She reached up sqeezing my nipple between her middle and index finger. as i came back down lifting my self off her again so she could take her pants off. She did so leaving soft nibbles on my neck and i let out a moan. once her pants are off and all her concentration is back on me our mouths find eachother again and we fought for dmoinance over the other. But i'm ontop, I'm sure to win in one way or another. But before i could really do anything as i our tounges intwine in that weird tug of war again i notice her hands snake between our bodies. She tries to run her fingers across my fold but cant because were so close together. I moan in fustration into her mouth, pulling away from the kiss i sit up. Two or more fingers slide inside of me and i let another moan out in reliefe. Still straddle her waist with her fingers still deep inside. I ride her hard and fast. She can't keep up with me, at least not yet. Once she gets used to the rhythm she'll be able to keep up with me. I reach my hands up into my hair, gripping it. as i grinded and bucked against her fingers. Looking down for a second i see get ray little wide eyed as she watches me, so i close my eyes again and throw my head back almost moaning out for her. "yea" i manage to let out.

I feel her fingers wiggle around like she's playing a guitar or something. I buck harder against her and cry out as her middle finger brushes my G-spot. She presses on it again and another wave of pleasure rushes through me. She reaches down with her other hand and rubs my clit with her fingers, then she gently pinches my twitching muscles. I scream as I come all over her hands and she keeps pumping inside me, drawing out my orgasm for as long as she can. My eyes are closed tightly and every color of Crayola is flashing before my eyes in all sorts of shapes. I finally collapse on top of her, my breathing is ragged and heavy, my skin is dripping with sweat and we've only just begun.


	37. Chapter 37: Rayla & Casey

**Rayla- a day or so later.**

I sat in the Jeep as I watched my men move to clear out the jungle foliage in the area we designated as our camp. There about 100 of us out here, and most of the men had never been on a long run before. Ingram was standing just outside the jeep, jaun was sitting next to me and Bryant was barking out orders. I could see him from where I was sitting. We literally just got here but we haven't see any of the so called creatures yet. Our intel on them was very vague. I'm not even sure if they had any in research. Its like they sent us out here to kill and that's it.

"I don't think I'm used to you being so quite" Juan said as I looked over where some of the men were. I feel like I know them, but its weird. Its as if they aren't my memories Chairman Saufley said they were my special opps team. He said that I had been with them ever since I joined up with umbrella, but it doesn't feel like it. "Kale…" juan stated and I looked at him. "don't think about it too hard then" I said as I stood and placed my hand on the bar of the top of the jeep. Jaun stood with me and ingram looked up. Juan sighed, I looked back at him. "collect yourself, this isn't training" I stated just to see what he would do. He gave me this weird look, "whats with you? Ever since you got back you've been all gun hoe" he stated as turned to me completely. "I got my priorities straight, that what's with me. Are you sure your up for this?" I asked answering his question with a question. He didn't say anything, I looked up to see two of the men walking in our direction.

"Sir we have a slight problem" I heard one of the men say. I jumped out of the jeep landing next to ingram then walked up to the soldier. "something is coming in our direction. The perimeter is up" he stated showing me on the large PDA a few cold signatures that moved between the trees. "LOOK ALIVE PEOPLE WE'VE GOT COMPANY" I called out as most of the men turned around. The sun was starting to set. It was already a little dark under the canopy of the trees. "GET THOSE L.E.D.'s up" I stated and large light lit up the area and them some past the perimeter. I heard a few shots go off. Knowing they were from the sentry guns I wasn't worried about it. Looking back down at the PDA I saw the few signatures that were coming in our direction had stopped.

I looked up at see most of the men had their guns out and ready to shoot what ever came at them. Bryant walked back to me. "They're sensitive to light" Bryant stated, I held up the PDA showing him as the grounds around us was now clear and that i had already figured that tid bit of information out. "well now, should we send out a scouting party" Bryant asked. "No, we'll move on first light" I said and turned to walk back to the jeep. I turned to look at Juan, "don't look so shell shocked Go do something useful" I stated and he looked at me shaking his head. Ingram turned to me. Juan and Bryant walked off to somewhere.

"Personally I like the new you. What ever you went I think we should all go and refresh up on our military Bering" ingram said as he walked off following the other two guys. He might be right, they may all need it. If there's one thing i do know is that there is something that happened that was very wrong. Some how i knew this isn't me, or at least it I don't feel like I'm the person they want me to be. I don't even remember where I was. I don't really care, I'm just here to do a job and that's it. Get it done, get back to the hive and do what I'm told. That it my objective. To Protect and serve my hive.

**The next morning-**

As the sun rose so did most of the other men. Nothing came to the camp, nothing came close to the lights. I knew they were there, I could hear them thought out the night. They growled and wined something really high pitched. They sounded nothing like a dead human. I wondered what they looked like. I wondered how many there was. If they were animal that became infected or human experiments i had heard about. I stood and walked out to the middle of the camp. Most everyone was done eating and waiting for orders.

I walked up to Bryant and stood next to him. "Get a team together, were moving out" I said then continued walking to the Intel tent without looking for a reply. As I walked inside I looked up to see the many screens that monitored the Forrest around us. Most of them were aeriel views that came from the satellite. then there are the cameras in trees and sentry guns. Then some cold signature movement sensors put into camera view lets just say it gets really tec and i don't feel like going into that explanation. There was also one that links us directly to base command. I sat in front of it and turned in it slightly waiting for the go ahead because i was already ready to go.

"were ready" Bryant said steping just inside the tent. I stood went to leave, "I could use your shot" I stated and Juan looked up at me. Without saying anything he followed me out of the tent. I walked past the 20 or so men in ranks. Ingram walked in my direction. "I'm taking Bryant and Juan with me. Stay here" I said as he stopped dead in his tracks. Ingram held out his fist, I don't know what for though. "wow they really did a number on you didn't they" he said smiling.

I shrugged my shoulders and walked back to the men that was ready to go."what do you mean, she was different before?" a random voice said behind me. "she was, its like they took her personality away" ingram stated. I looked back before completely walking out in front of the men. I knew they were talking about me but i had bigger things to question myself on then personality flaws. Like why the hell can't i remember the little things about my life. Why is there so many holes?

"Ok lets move" I said and continued walking into the woods. As soon as we got past the parameter I noticed the claw mars on the trees. They weren't deep or long. But deep enough for them to grip into the trunk and climb. Bryant stood over my shoulder and examined the markings. "there's some here too…there's trail" juan called out. I looked around the tree and was able to smell them. "come on" I said taking off in a slow jog which was a run to the rest of the men.

I jogged through the Forrest for a good ten minutes before we stopped. I looked back over my shoulder to see the slackers catch up. "Are we close" juan asked stopping next to me. I smelled the air around me, "god she's like a blood hound" one of the men stated. I whiped my head around and looked at him. "there's nothing on the ariel shot close to us" juan continued I looked around to see a cave. The smell was coming from there the strongest. "there" I said and got everyone attention. Clicks of semi automatics stirred the air around me.

I walked towards the cave holding up my g-18. I wouldn't use my semi till i absolutely needed to, it made way to much noise. So with the hand gun in one hand and a knife in the other i approached the cave. I looked over to see juan and bryant covering their nose, i guess its safe to say they can smell them too. I moved to just inside the entrance. Hearing things shift in the distance i signaled for a light to come over my shoulder. Someone behind me breathed loudly and it was just enough for whatever was inside the cave to be disturbed.

Something came in our direction an quickly. I grabbed my own LED light and shown it into cave. It moved from one side to the other at first i couldn't get a light on it. The sounds of its claws scraped against the rock floor. Then there was multiple sets, i wondered if it ran on all fours. As i starred into the darkness of the cave i noticed something that looked familiar. Strangely pale and sat tall, I backed away from it remembering something i wasn't supposed to remember. My medication was wearing off or something. At this point i would have to think about my training and remember what my doctor said 'what ever it is put it out of sight out of mind. and the manifest will go away.'

Before i react to it, was ontop of me and i was on my back. I freaked for a second not moving much to defend myself. Random shots came from around me. Were they even hitting it. Once was able to move i realized it looked nothing like the manifest i feared so many times in my day dreams. As i looked up at the creatures face i saw it was human, mostly. Definitely mutated to fit its enviorment. Its Jaws opened an teeth shown as if someone took its chin and split it at the chin. I popped off two rounds where i could which had no effect. holding it up i closed my eyes hoping someone else would do something. It was snapping at me violently, and getting closer every time i heard its jaws close. Why i was paralyzed in my own fear at this moment, i don't know.

Finally snapping too i pushed its forehead upward as hard as i could sending it flying, at the same time putting a round in its head. As it hit the floor lifeless i stood. My men stood there starring at me. I looked down at myself examining my upper torso that had been pinned for however long. There wasn't any bite marks, "Are you ok? Were you bit?" someone asked. I looked down again, then looked up at the men shaking "NO" I said. What the hell is going on? "do we go further?" bryant asked. I walked over to the dead whatever it was i just barely killed. "what is it a super zombie" juan stated as he walked up behind me. "Maybe" i said as i kicked it over and it flopped. Someone put their hand on my shoulder and i jumped. "jumpy" Juan stated as he walked past me. "wait" i said as i looked up at him with this slightly panicked look. "What?" Juan questioned, I had to think of something. I was lead on this mission and i was officially freaked about going into a cave. Why i was freaked out? I'm not entirely sure yet but i had to do something.

As everyone stood there starring at me i looked back down the cave. I could hear them, the zombie experiments and there was alot of them. "we don't know how big this cave system is. We could get trapped down here." someone said, and that just brought up a whole new set of fears in everybody. "are you scared or something" some voice said and i turned to see who but no one was talking. I shook it off "everyone out of the cave" i stated and all the men backed out. I looked at my watch. We still had 11 hours left of daylight. I turned to the communications annalist to see he was already taking out the giant PDA the linked to all of our screens. "get me a infrared shot of the cave" i asked him and he looked at me as if it was an impossible task. "But...I'll do my best ma'am" he stated and went to work. I turned to juan, "where yours head right now" he asked me and i must have looked as if i had no emotion. I was thinking too hard for him i guess. "I'm thinking get a map, go in. Plant some C-4 and take them out from the core of the cave system" i stated. At this point he knew that i was winging it. I wasn't really sure what to do, but we were sent out here to exterminate so that the plan.

* * *

**casey-next morning**

I moved just slightly and the air mattress moved with me. Trisha noticed she wasn't laying completely on my arm and shifted so she was. i starred at her wondering what she was dreaming. wondering if she was at peace and afraid that i would never be able to give that peace that she wants so badly. I don't even know why I'm saying this really. Is this what Ray was always talking about? Is this true love? Before i would have neer thought about keeping someone else happy because it was just me. Thinking about how i was then and how i am now just gives me a headache. I've been domesticated. Collage wild child to whatever you can call me now 'Zombie sniping Bad ass. With a girlfriend' yea i just gave myself that tittle. I guess its what you would consider bringing home the bacon, its like a job. Well its better then sitting in an office all day.

i watched as the zipper slowly pealed its way around splitting the track it was on. Josh slowly stuck his head in, "Whats up" i said as he looked to see if trisha was awake which she still wasn't. "get up, and come on" he said and he looked as if it was a little urgent. I hope it wasn't something bad. I slid from under trisha easier then i would have thought i would have been able to and sat up. Josh left me to get dressed and i walked out of the tent meeting him. The sun wasn't up entirely, Josh was completely dressed and jill i'm guessing was still in her tent as well. "whats going on" i asked him and he looked up at me only motioning to follow. So i did.

We ended up meeting Jeff about halfway and ending at the SUV that was like command central or something. "Morning jeff" alice said as she greeted him with a half smile and sitting down on the back a of the suv. When she noticed me she smiled widely and stood. "Baby...Are they..." claire said coming from around the suv but stopping as soon as she saw us standing there. "oh that was quick" claire stated stopping next to alice and resting her chin on her shoulder. "ok so we've talked about going to Florida and we've talked about taking the ship but we never did the in between" Alice asked as she sat down again. I looked up at Jeff like 'why was i here?' "well the ship is more then likely going to stop at a city to refuel at least. Even if there isn't anyone to pick up we can use ourselves as bait" Alice continued. I gave jeff another look, "stop second guessing yourself casey" he said and every ones attention was turned on me. "Oh my god...ok so i get why josh needs to hear this and why you here. but why me" i asked as i sat down next to alice.

"your the best shot we have..." alice said as if it was self explanatory. "Ok so why not the martial arts expert or the EMT. Why Not my girl trisha or jill" i stated as i looked around at them. I hadn't really been involved with the plans. I was always a tell me where to go or what to shoot and I'm there. No they want to put me right in the middle of all the major decision making. "Yes they are all of that but i need someone who's level headed, and will get the job done. With out distraction." Claire stated as she walked and stood directly infront of me. I just looked at her, "Look as far as everything goes your going to take a team and act as scouts. Your going to have to lead thats why i wanted you here" Claire stated as she looked directly at me hoping her previous pep talk had somehow worked. It didn't really, i didn't want to lead, it was just too much pressure.

They went on discussing what was going to happen into the morning. People trickled over to see what we were talking about but we were so far into it there was no way they would have been able to catch up. The Convoy was completely packed and ready to go but the three of us were still making plans. i didn't even realize how into the discussion i was when we finally finished. since the super wonder couple started planing it was no stopping them. Another major change was taking it from 15 hours day driving to two 11 hour shifts. don't ask me how they think that going to work some how they just know. According to that we'll reach florida within a couple of days. Sandy beaches here we come.

**A few days later in FL mid day**

"how much longer, i don't think i can take being in this SUV much longer josh" Jill complained as josh took a few looks over at her wincing almost trying to feel sympathetic. "Not much longer" he said and knew seeing as how i just got off driving 2 hours ago not much longer was a really long ass time. Jill huffed and pouted in her seat. Dam for a stars member she wasn't all that military berring thing they got going. in fact sometimes she can be quite the opposite. Some how yesterday Claire and alice talked me into riding with them. Yea well i trisha and i are bad about public display but thoes two we're practically fucking in the back seat while trisha an i was up front. I glady gave up my position in the front SUV when jeff said he wanted to discuss strategy with them. I got caught peeking in the rear view if you know what i mean, I've been kinda in the dog house. So i'll take riding with Mrs complain alot over being in the dog house.

As of right now, I'm laying in trisha's lap starring up at her as she starred out the window. The only road we could take was the coastal highway. We had to ride through some of jacksonville to get to it. It looked like every other abandoned city though. The only thing different from it was the fact that we saw some it from the coastal highway. Most of the buildings were weather worn. I know parts of florida are known for hurricanes so i guess without care the wind just does alot of structural damage. i dont think trisha has ever seen the beach. I can tell by the way she's looking at it she has this sort of longing like she wants to run across the sand bare foot feeling soft sand between her toes type thing. I tried t get her attention by reaching up and lightly running my thumb across her lips. She didn't say anything but run her hands through my hair like she's been doing for the past hour. I did it again and she closed her eyes.

"What are you thinking about babe" i asked as i dropped my hands looking for her so i could hold it. "Nothing" she said, "Ok people were going to stop in Miami...Keep a eye out" Claire said and i sat up off Trisha lap grabbing my 50 cal even though we were cars behind the first SUV. I didn't notice how close we were to the city. As i watched the scenery change more and more houses came out and across landscape. As quickly as we came through the houses we came up on a whare house district on what looked like a dock. I sat with my 50 cal out the window looking for something to shoot. Surprisingly there wasn't anything to shoot. "God what the fuck is going on" i said and Josh looked back in the rearview. "there's nothing" he stated, "noting but i'm not going to sit here like there isn't anything. I feel like there going to come up when were least expecting it. Lets just ger to where we need to go" i said half complaining. "baby calm down... I'm sure you get to shoot something sooner or later" she stated and i looked at her. she doesn't know that i'm going to be on the first scouting party. That as soon as we stop I'm going to be one of the ones to go into the warehouse were stopping at.

"right." i said not wanting to argue but its going to end in one later. Its not like i know it, she might not even mind. She might just think that its apart of the job they gave me and just go with it. If not then it all makes me not even want to go. I looked up to see the line of SUV pull up to a line of warehouse's. Driving through them there were several zombies walking around aimlessly. I didn't have to shoot any of them but i was doing it just for the practice. "Don't waste your rounds casey" Jeff said over the radio and i looked up in anoyence. I never really get to shoot anything an now is when i need to brush up. Damn, "ok people hold tight. Were going to stop two whare houses down. i want a SUV on each door inside. the rest circle up inside, tanker in the middle. I want that warehouse sealed up. Got it" Claire ordered over the radio. There was a few rogers other yes mam's but everyone responded.

As we pulled up some jumped up and opened the big doors and everyone was able to get in ok. I stood up through the sun roof just as I was taught to do when it was just us an the stars. There was a zombie walking in the distance. I shot it and heard another shot some were else. The coast was clear so i got out slinging my 50 cal over my back and running to Claire and Alice. the rest of the scouting team was right behind me. IT consist of Jill, nathan, two of the clones, and around as We all stood waiting for the Ok to go I noticed everything was already boarded up. As i looked up trisha was walking in my direction looking confused. I still hadn't told her where i was going and why. "Case" she said but her voice was soft and meak like. "I'll be right back baby" i said walking in her direction slightly. Another shot popped off in the distance. I looked up to see SUV's pull up against the doors. then there's two more shots. Trisha looked up almost pleading for me to say something, "Casey" Josh said and i turned to facing them for a second holding up my finger. It seemed as if i was going into a sewer or something. "I'll be right back baby" i said as i kissed her lightly and turned back to the scouting team. I nodded once and they took off towards the door.

I didn't notice that trisha was holding my hand. I looked up and slowly followed my team over to the door, doing a long drawn out goodbye is what it seemed like. As she let go i took off in a jog catching up with everyone. With the 50 cal over my shoulder i took my nine mil out of the holster holding it too my flash light. "ok lets go" i said as i reached them. Nathan kicked open the door and we filled in. I walked to the first flight of stairs a few feet away pointing my gun upwards. I could hear shuffles of footsteps beyond us. I looked over my shoulder. "this could get bad" I said as i looked over at every one. They all nodded, Jill shrugged her shoulders. "its honestly can't get any worse then what i've seen" she said as she moved forward ahead of us all. Josh rolled his eyes and we followed Jill as she cleared the next set of stairs. "clear" she called out as we wrapped around her and moved up the next flight. I was in the lead, the movement didn't changes only it was easier to hear it. "Clear" i called out as i came to a closed door. We all circled around the door. I nodded because we could all hear it. the moans and grunts from the zombies on the other side. I didn't want to open it. If they were locked in then we would have to worry about them right.

Josh took hold of the handle and pushed it only it was locked. i looked up at the clones and she frowned up before rearing back and kicking the door. It flew open and immediately we knelt and stood information as the zombies on the other side turned to us in reaction of the loud noise. the shooting started, I counted five...no six...ok wait there a hell of alot more coming around the corner i didn't see. We kept shooting. There was a horde up here. I watched as one after another they went down and we kept shooting. "I'm OUT" i yelled as i backed up and someone knelt in my place. I loaded the next mag, "ME too" Josh said as he backed up and i took a few more shots an the last zombie fell to his knees before hitting the floor. I took a few steps in as did everyone else. Still fully aware that there could be more we stood there making little noise. "Think that was all of them" i asked as i looked up at josh. Jill shot one that was still moving. "we would know already if it wasn't" he said turning to jill. I half covered my face with my shirt even though it had little effect from the smell of rotted flesh. Looking down at a few of the bodies they looked fresh, recently bitten or something.

"we were too late" Jill said as we backed out of the large room. "ain't shit we can do about it now" Nathan said as we walked to the next flight of stairs. Coming to the conclusion that these zombies were so fresh the must have recently all been turned. Had we of been maybe a week or two earlier getting here we might have made the difference, but who knows. "clear" Nathan said as he stood there we passed him. I dreaded what could have been beyond that next flight. "Clear" i said as i came to a door with light shown under it. They all crowded around me as i tried to listen to posibly hear something. But there was nothing but wind. I nudged the door open. to find nothing at first. As i walked out onto he roof of the building i could see nothing out of the ordinary. A zombie in the corner but someone behind me shot it. There was nothing else, the roof was flat a few sun roof windows but not many because most were covered. "i wonder what happened" some said behind me. "should we get a burn team for the bodies" one of the clones asked. i turned and nodded as we all walked back down stairs. "Nathan you and josh take the first watch" i said and they both nodded. "I want to stay too" asked the other clone and i shrugged my shoulder as i walked back through the doors.

As we made our way through the last doorway to where everyone was waiting for us there was this huge sigh of reliefe some laughter. "You had us freaked out there for a second" Alice said as she walked up to me. "Were all good upstairs. i'm thinking this is where some survivors were held up for a while. The zombies up there were pretty fresh. Sujest you send up a burn team before we get more company" i stated, alice rogered to it and i looked to in time to be almost tackled by trisha.

As i looked up trisha ran to me wraping her arms around me. stumbeling back a few feet i gripped onto her hugging her tightly. She was crying, i pulled her to the side then walked as far as she would let me. trisha arms had a firm grip around my waist. I made it to our SUV. AS i turned in her arms she nuzzled into my neck almost hiding. "I thought...I ..." she tried to say between sobs. "i'm ok baby...See" i said trying to pull her away from me for a second so i could get a good look at her. "Babe" i said but i couldn't tell if she was over reacting or if all the shooting really did scare her in some way. "Casey, you goin up on the next watch?" someone asked. "yea" i said and i could feel trisha tense up in my arms. the next watch is in four hours. Hopefully i can get her to talk to me before then. this is one of the things she doesn't talk about much. Trisha will hold it in till she freaks out about it. i just didn't think it would be this bad. I reached over and opened up the door next to us. as i backed myself into the SUV pulling trisha we laid down together on the back seat. Trisha still nuzzled into my neck crying. I did my best to try an comfort her, make her fel better about this whole situation. I think i would have rather have had an argument then this.


	38. Chapter 38: Trisha & Casey

**Trisha- hours later**

I woke up to an empty vehicle, I must have cried myself to sleep like a child. I don't know what came over me, it seemed as if I was afraid I was never going to see her again. As if the shooting I heard and everything along with it. Then seeing her. Overwhelmed is the only thing I can think of.

I slid to the edge of the seat and opened the door. I tried not to breathe so hard. I hated the smell of old musk and death. The only way I could really describe it. Looking around there was one main fire and two other barrel smaller barrel fires. I walked to the larger one to see Jeff and reggie, not sure who else was there. Jeff looked up at me, "Well its about time you got up we've been waiting on you" Jeff stated as he handed me something. I looked at it, "press play" Jeff stated and I turned the small machine in my hand to see it was a tape recorder.

"is there any one out there. Please…Is there anyone out there that can hear this. Please if there is any one out there please answer. We are survivors without infection" it states In a woman's voice, a wave of sympathetic washes over me as the tape continues with sobs. "If there's any one out there please we need help. Someone please help us" It states and I turn it off. I didn't want to hear anymore I couldn't. I hend it back to jeff. He looked up at me waiting for a reply a reaction and I didn't do anything but sit down.

"Trisha…Alice want you to broad cast this on a loop. I told them jeramiah Taught you how to work systems like that" Jeff explained, I looked down at the recorder in my hand and looked back up at him nodding. "ok" I said as I stood again. Jeff stood with me and we walked over to the main SUV. No one was around it, not even Claire. I took the tape out and put it into the machine and pressed record. Playing it again I let it roll through to the pat where the woman started to cry then stopped it. As I replayed it so it will play on a double loop. "ok that's it it's done" I said as I looked up. "ok good." Jeff said then walked away.

I climbed up into the SUV and clicked over one of the screens that showed the ship. We arrived three day too early on my account anyways. I leaned over holding my head in my hands trying not to give in to the uncomfortable feeling of being so lost. "You ok" a young voice said as I looked up to see K-mart standing just outside the SUV. I nodded yes, but I'm sure my facial expression said something different. "I'm learning a lot ya know. Casey has me shootin every day" Kmart stated. Looked up again. "I'm sure she has," I said. "Claire has really warmed up to it. I'm going with you guys on the ship. I'm so excited I've never been on a ship before well beside when alice found us. Chris, said I'm going to have to follow him around if I want to get out from under Claire. Which is understandable since he's her brother" she rambled and I laughed a little. "hey wanna see something" I said as I motioned for her to come up into the SUV. Something anything to get her to stop rambling. Teaching is one way it seems.

"yea whats this" K-mart said excitedly as she climbed up in and stood behind me. "Well this is the radio transmitors. And this is what we use to get a conection to the hive so we can use the satelight feeds" I explained as I showed her how to turn it all on. "Is it what we'll use to hear Arcadia when it comes." she asked and I nodded pointing to the speakers. "Its mainly a big radio" I said as I looked up at her as a look of realization came over her face. "ok cool…I'm going to go see whats to eat you commin?" she asked as she hopped out of the back of the SUV. I nodded and slowly followed.

"hey can someone take food to the watches" Someone yelled out across the warehouse. "I will" I said just so it would give me something to do. I walked over to the food and took some three cans from Walle. "how you doin wal?" I asked as she went back to grab more cans. "Oh I'm alright…I think, I just want to get over there. Ya know. I want my baby back" she said and I nodded, I couldn't know how she felt. Beside losing my family I was ok. These people are my family now. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost Casey. "hang in there, We'll get her back." I said and she nodded. I moved out of the way so someone else can get food. "I'll see you later" I said as I walked away.

As I walked up to chris he turned to me noticing the extra food in my hands. "Where's the watches posted" I asked. Chris turned to the clone standing next to him. "They got about another hour on shift. She'll take you up there" he stated motioning for me to follow her as if I couldn't take care of myself. "come on" the girl said as she walked by me taking out her gun.

I followed her to the stairwell and we walked up several flight till we came to the roof. I looked across it, I couldn't see much because it was dark. The clone pointed to the corners of the roof itself. "ok I got it" I said as I walked away from her. I walked till I came to one corner to find a clone. I handed her a can and waited while she opened it. Another clone walked up to me, It wasn't the one I followed up her she took the one of the can waited then opened hers. "Casey is over there" she said and pointed to the far corner. I nodded and walked away as she handed me the opener.

Walking up to sacey she didn't turned around, She always turned around when she hears someone walking up behind her. She said 'she doesn't trust what she can't see.' I moved to her left so she wouldn't be completely freaked, I saw she had head phones in. as I got closer I leaned in close to her ear. Blowing on it softly and she jumped as she looked up. "Oh god…Don't do that shit" she said and I laughed.

"oh you should have seen your face" I stated taunting her, casey shook her head taking the can and can opened from me. I sat down on the wall and looked over. Several yard down they had started burning bodies. It always freaked me out but the smell was worse. "Feeling better" Casey asked before turning the can up to drink whatever was inside. I nodded, "Yea, but I wish I could have woken up with you holding me" I said and she smiled. She hated waking up by herself just as much as I did.

"Well tomorrow you will. I've got about another hour up here. Kmart let me use her Ipod" she said holding up the small Mp3 player. I smiled, the girl had a ca charger or something. Almost make me wish I would have thought of that. At least I would have music. "Babe why don't you go back down before you get sick or something. Tell alice all conditions are normal for me will ya" she stated, I gave her a pouty face. I would stay up here with her. Just so I didn't start an argument I decided to leave. I stood and bent down kissing her lightly. Our lip entwined and I almost didn't want to pull away. So she did, "go babe" she said as I stood walking off, putting an extra sway in my step because I know she was watching me.

**A day or so later-**

I stood next to Alice as she looked over what I was showing her. The ship had new plans. Originally or as of yesterday we figured out that is was going to dock at the southern docks at the end of the warf. Looks like our thinking ahead paid off, and the ship was now being attracted to the broad cast. They were coming for the survivors. "Good, the less we got to travel the better" Claire said as she turned to someone standing next to her. I looked back at the screen the looked up as Casey walked up to us. "Baby just a few more hours" I said as I jumped out of the Suv into her arms. Everyone laughed around as she tried to stable her steps backward but we still fell.

"aww baby I'm sorry" I said as I kissed her cheek. Casey winced in pain as she laid in on the dusty cement on her back. "ahh babe get off" she complained. "did you hear me" I said, as I brushed some of the hair off her face, the kissed her on the forehead still laying onto of her. "Yes, not much longer." she stated and as I sat up straddling her hips. "Get a room" Chris said as he walked by. "When will the ship be here" she asked me then winced and tried to shit most of my weight on top of her. "in the morning" I said as I looked up at jeff who was just seeing the new plans for the first time. HE was smiling because it was his idea to send out a counter broad cast.

"OK good, but I think you brooke my ass bone" casey said, I hit her. She winced again and I got up holding out my hand to help her up. She got up pulling me close to her and shedding her vest at the same time. I stood on my toes for a second so I was taller then her and could get close to her ear. "I could make it all better" I whispered into her ear. "Yea…but I'm starved and I'm sure everyone wants to celebrate." she said and I put on my best pout face. Case just looked at me and shook her head. I followed her as she walked to get something to eat.

For once walle wasn't the one handing out food. I grabbed two cans and we both walked off to one of the fires. As I opened my can I looked in to see some kind of soup. "What ya get" case asked me and I took a sip of it. "cream of broccoli" I said as I made a face. "at least we're still eating healthy" I stated we both laughed as we sat down. Case opened her can and took a sip. "Clam chowder" she said licking her lips. I stuck my lip out. I love clam chowder, She smiled and rolled her eyes taking my can and giving me hers. I cheesed and started to drink at the slightly cold soup. "Hey guys" some one stated I looked up to see walle step over the large log. "Hey wal…What cha get" case asked as she looked into hers. "Fruit salad" walle said over exaggerating her excitement.

"yum…" I said looking up at her. I didn't really talk to her before, so I don't know her story beside the fact that her and chels were found together on a coastal highway not to far from LA. This must be hell for her, but I was still curious. "Walls whats you story. As long as I've known you I never really asked" I said as I looked up at her from my can then took a sip. "Fair…Um. I originally lived in Florida" she said smiling and nodding her head. "I was in the Navy. I wasn't awake when the virus hit though so I couldn't tell you what that was like. But I uh woke up to an abandoned hospital. The base was to far away from where I was so I was able to make it there ok. A few guys found me walking around, the fuckers almost shot e till I started yelling. Then they were just trying to get to me to shut up." she explained "There was still a lot of people held up in it. I was there for about a year, that where I met Chelsea. I think there was about hundred of us all held up in the brig because it was the most secure. After while people started going crazy. So a few of us packed up and left" Walle stated and I finished my can and looked up. Realizing what she went though must have freaked her out more then I thought.

"dam dude…so you woke up to nothing. How long were you asleep?" Case asked. Walle looked down at her hands and then back up at us. "6 months maybe…I honestly don't know. It was about a week before my birthday. They sealed up most of the hospital. I don't know" she said and I knew what she was trying to say but didn't. Who ever was in charge of the hospital saved who they knew they could save and left everyone else for dead. "Good thing is, I haven't had a seizure since" Walle said smiling. Everyone looked up confused, I never seen her have s seizure and neither has everyone else.

"I used to have seizures when I was too stressed out and or panicked. Ever since I woke up. I mean I must have come up against a shit ton of zombie's no seizure. I don't think I'm cured but its a lot better then what I was" walle explained and I nodded. "Evolution at its best. Your body adapts, with medication your body had no way to fight off and heal. Yea it might have helped but ultimately you did al the work and didn't even know it" Jeff explained. Everyone came to a sort of realization and giving small uh huh here and there.

We sat around the fire eating till someone brought over the booze. Its wasn't much compared to what we usually have but it was still 8 bottles going around. Which is a lot of liquor. I took the bottle from chris, He didn't drink much but when he did damn that boy got trashed. "I'm not drinking to much tonight. I want to be alert for tomorrow" Chris stated looking right at Casey who gave him the WTF look. "Awe come on chris…I'll be good. I'll make sure I don't go to sleep drunk" Casey pleaded her case. "Not to much casey" Chris said as he took another sip and walked away.

I looked up when music played softly from one of the SUV's. Kmart ran over to our fire. "Claire said I could play it low for a while" Kmart said stopping in front of me. It was some punk band I didn't recognize but I didn't care. I hadn't listened to music in a few weeks so anything sounds good. I felt arms wrap around me as Kmart walked away. I chugged the bottle in my hand, as soon as the liquid hit my tongue I frowned up at the taste. It burned my throat on the way down.

As I dropped the bottle I gasped for fresh air as felt like I had been holding my breath. Case looked up at me and smiled, "still a rookie baby" she said as she took the bottle. Turned it up and winked as she started to chug it. "like a PRO" someone said in the distance as they watched my girl show off. My hands found my hips as she continued to watch my reaction. "I thought you were ordered not to get plastered" I said and she brought the bottle down immediately. "Maybe I got plans to work it out of me" she said then brought the bottle back up to her mouth winking again as she started on her second chug.

Casey didn't draw it out as long this time as she dropped the bottle and handed it off to the next person. Walle took it from her, casey turned back to me walking seductively in my direction and wraping her arms around my waist. "I'm so ready to spend the rest of my life with you" she said in my ear. I leaned back in her arms and kissed her something wildly. "I think I tamed the wild beast" I said as I looked up into her eyes and noticed for once she was willing to do anything for me.

* * *

**Casey - same moments**

Like I said, I'd do anything for this girl. She my world and then some so the rest of my life however sort or long I want her to be there. I twirled her around once then set her down. I let her go stumbling away a few steps. "yep yep, I've had enough" I said as I looked up laughing. "Hell yea you've had enough You drank half the fucking bottle" Walle called out from the fire. "yea…you have fun with the other half. I'm uh…" I said turning looking for Trisha only the turning was exactly a good idea and I stumbled to the side a little.

What in the hell was in that bottle. "woah…Take it easy" Trisha said as she caught me from falling flat on my face. She started to pull me to the SUV. I stumbled over myself a few steps as I gained my composer and was able to stand up straight as I got to the door. Trish reached for the handle opening the door and backed up onto the seat. I stood standing between her legs as she leaned down to kiss me as she did I crawled up her and laid her down. I could feel myself getting tired though an I was fighting sleep like a mother fucker. I wanted to do both though.

Trisha laid down as I laid ontop of her. "your so beautiful" I said as I set some of her hair behind her ear. Then the lights went out.

I woke up to little movement next to me. Trisha was still asleep, and I had dry mouth. I smelt my shirt, smelled of booze and a little of something else. Dam I wonder what the hell was in the bottle. Trisha had laid the seat down as much as possible and rolled me onto the slightly slanted part of the seat. I nudged her, and slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at me. "morning" I said as I sat up further. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "It could have been a better morning" she said as she sat up and I rolled down further. Once I was able to swing my legs around I did sitting behind her.

"I could make it up to you now." I said pulling her hair to one side and kissing her neck. "No baby" she said then breathed something really deep. I continued to work on her neck, "I mean…We've…you've" she tried to say but I'm guessing last night carried into the morning. "baby please" she said under a moan but I kept going nibbling on her ear. AS I moved my hands to around her waist and griped onto her thigh she grabbed my hand, "we don't have time" she was able to say more clearly. Just as I moved my other hand up her shirt someone pounded on the window behind me. We both jumped.

I looked back to see Chris standing just outside the SUV door. I reached back and opened it, "We've made contact with Arcadia its here" he said, "got it" I said as I scooted across the seat towards him. Trisha looked up at me smirking. "there's always a catch huh" I said as I got out of the SUV following him. "Yea baby" I heard trisha say as she followed me. We walked to the stairwell and up the stairs.

Once outside I took in the fresh air and took out my binoculars so I could see what I needed to see. "Claire been talking to them and they said they were going to send someone to us in a hour" Chris explained as we walked closer to the edge. "Now we've already got a team going. WE want you up here watching our backs on the top deck. You and the other sniper" Chris explained and I dropped my hands looking up at him. "oh come on, I know that ship like the back of my hand. You want me here" I ranted, "look not even alice and Claire are going to the coast is clear. All the males and two clones because we can hide them till we need em" he explained. "still not flying man…I'm not feelin it. I don't know I don't trust it" I stated walking up to the edge of the building.

Looking at the ship I could tell there wasn't much of a crew. "Its going to work. After we take the ship, we'll come back and get everybody else. Look we don't have long, its on auto pilot remember" he stated as if I didn't already know. "What ever lets just get this going" he said and I looked back to see trisha standing just behind me. "come trisha I got you got work to do to" he said as he dragged her away from me for a moment. I followed because I forgot my gun.

I've been sitting up here for about twenty minutes watching the ship. They just dropped the dingie they're planing on using to retrieve their next victims. My 50 cal set and ready to fire. My fellow sniper sat about ten feet away from me and ready just like I was. Trisha was sitting behind a computer screen right now along with reggie. The small team of men an two clones were ready to ambush the the men coming to our rescue and take the dingie back to the ship. As you well know I was to be their back up. Which is bullshit.

I watched as the dingie docked tying a rope on the post. Three men got out two stayed, as they walked along the dock, chris walked to meet them followed by a set of clones. "Oh my god Your Finlay here" chris said as if he was happy to see them. I pulled up my 50 cal and looked at the ship to see if anyone was watching. When I didn't see anyone but the people walking around on the top deck I let my gun down. I looked back over the side of the building. Four more people walked out and the fight broke out.

There was a few grunts and other screams but I didn't see any of our men go down. They were two overwhelmed. Several men took off running for the dinggie to get the two men still in it. I breathed a sigh of relief. As I watched I saw Nathan down, and I stood and turned to walk out. "No Casey stay up there" Someone said over my little radio. "Nathan is down" I called back. I looked back over the edge to see someone helping him up. I scoped him to see someone taking the spider off his chest. As he snapped back into reality he took steps back startled.

"Ok were moving out in Ten." some stated over the radios and I moved back to where I was sitting. Ten minutes went by and I watched as several of my people started carrying the bodies of the men back to the Dinggie. They had to make it look as real as they could I guess. I sat back again as my own took off out into the ocean towards the ship.

As they got to the ship the men on the top deck received them with open arms. So far so good. I saw a small light and knew the shooting began. "Game on" I called out just in case the other sniper wasn't paying attention. I saw a someone come up behind one of them and I pulled the trigger. The body feel and the men continued on. I watched as several men filed out of the door on the other side coming for them. "left side doors" I said and we both opened fire. Taking several out before they reached them. "ha nice shooting" my partner called out to me. I nodded and looked back into my scope. "Look to the bridge, Watch the captain but don't take him out" I ordered as he did I watched as our men moved into the ship.

Several minutes went by, I hated waiting. I hated waiting with a passion when I was missing out on most of the good action. I know I said I didn't like leading, tell me where to shoot. I just know I would have been more of a help on the ship. Not fucking back up. God this is taking way too long. I don't know how long I've been sitting here. I just wish I could get on that damn ship now. I could help, I could be more of a help there then here.

"Come on casey, we're almost finished packing they cleared the ship" someone said over the radio. Me and the other sniper packed up quicker then you can say 'its time to rock and roll'. We both rushed to the doors and downstairs. Everyone was packing up. "Look no one staying behind everyone going. Hope you have your sea sickness pills" Alice said as she walked through the center of the area.

I walked up to the control SUV as trisha and reggie got out. "come on babe. We gotta go" Trisha said an I looked up slightly lost. "What about…" I started to ask. "I already got it" Trisha stated Swinging our bag over her shoulder. "Make sure every door has got a chain on it. I don't want any surprises when we get back here" Claire stated walking in our direction. "You did good" she said walking by me smiling. I shrugged and followed, everyone filled out of the doors. Half ran out to the docks. "I can't believe it worked" Kmart said running past me.

I looked up to see two dingies pull up to the dock. Chris, Nathan an one of the clones got out and walked down the dock to us. "You go ahead, I need you girls on the bridge asap. If we don't need the captain lock him up below" Claire ordered. Before I could ask a question reggie was pulling me and trisha followed and we made our way to the dingie. I got in and it brought back the feeling of something all too familiar. Only this time I was making my way to the ship.


	39. Chapter 39: Alexa & Rayla

**Alexa- same time frame a week after moving to the civilian section of the hive.**

" I hate these fucking appointments. I don't remember my sister have this many appointments during her pregnancy" brooke said as she sat back down from grabbing a magazine. "Their probably just making sure of something" I said trying to reassure her but I'm pretty sure it wasn't working because I couldn't reassure myself. I'm pregnant and its not my fault, I don't have a boyfriend to blame it on or my girlfriend to raise the baby with me. Just my bad fucking luck.

"I mean this isn't even a fucking hospital. Where are all the doctors, nurses and patients" brooke tried to rant herself into an explanation. "Calm down before they come out here and shut you up." I said and she looked up at me. "Brooke" some said loudly and she looked up. "Here goes nothing" she said as she stood. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone else in the waiting room, so I cracked open a magazine on the civilian lifestyle as a umbrella worker of today. Can this place get any lamer.

"Alexa" someone said and I stood. "So You're the lucky one? Our lead chairman wants to speak with you personally" he said as I walked up to him. I gave him a why look, "its ok…She just wants to talk. She's not changing your program or anything" the dude said then smiled, whats with the creepy smiles around here. Its freaky ya know their every where. The only normal people I know of is the people I'm working with.

We walked down the hall and into a office I hadn't seen before. There was a secretary sitting at the desk. "Chairman's 10 is here" he stated then turned to me and smiled again. Its like they smile so we don't see what umbrella about. Its like they're hiding behind them. "I'll let her know, Have a seat she's speaking with someone" she said, and the man that led me here turned directing me to a seat behind him.

I sat there twiddling my thumbs or about five minutes or so. Then I messaged brook telling her I'll meet her at the restaurant. I looked up when the doors opened, some walked out backwards at first wearing all black. Their hands dropped from their face. "There isn't anything I can do about it now is there" It was a females voice, she turned and walked out of the office. I wondered who it was because she was wearing shades and a ball cap I couldn't get a good look at her face. "the chairman will see you now" the secretary said and I stood to walk into the office.

"Please close the door…Have a seat" a voice said, It was kind and warm. Reminded me of home and what my mother could have sounded like. "tell me how you've been. Tell me about you" The woman sat turned in her chair. "Chairman all do respect. I hate this place. So the quicker I get this little convo over with. The quicker I can get back to my restaurant and work a little today before I get back to my cozy apartment" I stated, and the chair turned around. Then I recognized her, it was the woman from the video. "what is it with everyone and shades" I ask and she smiles. "alexa, I want to apologize for this. The condition your in, what you must have been though the past couple of years. I want you to know, I'm here for you" Chairman stated as she put her hands on top of the desk. "alexa…I want you to know that I'm here for you. There's nothing I can do but make you more comfortable" she continued repeating herself. "Uh…huh ok whats the catch" I stated wondering where this woman was getting at.

The chairman took a deep breath as if she was about to tell me her life story or something. "well I'm glad your sitting down for this then" the chairmen stated as she reached up and pulled off her glasses. "MRS KALE" I almost screamed. "oh my fucking GOD…you gotta be kidding me. Your ALIVE" I yelled not realizing what I was saying then sat back in my seat realizing it was her that did this to me. I tried to breathe but for some reason was finding it hard to. Mrs Kale stood and walked over to me. Taking hold of my hands and raising them above my head. "Just relax….alexa I need you to relax" she coaxed and I took deep breaths. "Its ok…I haven't been here the entire time but I am in charge of this project." she said as she let go of my wrist. Mrs kale sat down n the chair next to me and I felt this overwhelming wave come over me.

Tears started flowing, sobbing I didn't know what to say or think. Being panicked was gone and I just felt this Saddness come over me. I missed my ray. I missed how my life used to be. How easy it was. Mrs Kale handed me a tissue. "Seeing you just bring up memories" I managed to get out between sobs. "I thought about you and my daughter every day since the day of the outbreak" she said, and I could tell I was talking to Mrs. Kale and not the chairman I walked in here to talk to.

"I never thought I would see you again. When I read your name in the reports as a success I wanted to terminate but it was too late. You had already been through the transition. I just want you to know, if there's anything you need. Anything you want I'm here for you. Even if its just to talk" she explained and my sobs slowed to a hiccup till the finally stopped. "Ok" I said as I looked up trying to smile a little. "So I'm really having a baby. That was no joke was it." I choked out. "yea your going to have a baby…it not like a normal birth though. Your only going to be pregnant for about 6 months. It'll be hard but you have your roommate and other girls who have already gone through it to help you." she explained but I haven't met any of them yet because the first meeting is tonight. I nodded. "You'll be ok" she said trying to reassure me again.

I didn't move for a second as I thought if she was here, maybe Ray was here. Maybe Rayla was alive, maybe they were here together. "Mrs Kale…Is Rayla here" I asked looking up at her she looked down for a second then looked up. I didn't want to get hopeful just by the look on her face. I couldn't tell what she was going to say, but there was this sadness in her eyes that I couldn't place. She took a long deep breath. "She died about a year ago" she said then took another long deep breath and closed her eyes. Reaching her hands out towards mine.

I didn't know what to think. All this time I hoped that some how she would survive this and I would find her here. Some how I knew or I thought I knew she would still be alive somehow. "how did it happen" I asked, Mrs. Kale sat up and sat back in the chair as if she didn't want to answer while shaking her head. "Mrs kale, please" I said took her hands and gripped onto tightly, I couldn't imagine how painful it must be for her. I have to know though. I have to. "she became infected, it wasn't an accident. I was going to have her moved, but there wasn't anything I could do because it was too late when I found out where she was" she said. I stopped myself from crying again choking down a sob. Sitting up and back I took a deep breath doing what ever I could do to calm myself.

"Listen to me alexa, you have to stay strong. More then anything for this baby you have to stay strong" Mrs kale stated and I looked up at her. "Anything you want. Anything you need I do whatever it is. Ok you understand me. I'm a chairman, I have a lot of power here. You understand that?" she asked and I nodded trying to think through this building cloud. As I thought for a second, I looked up at her thinking about Chelsea. "There is one thing I can think of now." I stated, "yes what is it" she said gripping back onto my hands and trying to coax my question out of me. "Can you make so that Chelsea Whals can work at my restaurant" I asked her and she smiled. "that's an easy one. She'll be there tomorrow." she stated and the smile faded a little. "Now I'm going to let you go. You probably have a lot to think about. As much your as going to a physc, your going to be coming to see me as well. I want to see you make sure your ok. I'll vist you too" she said as she stood having me stand with her.

"I know its a lot to take in. I know you can do this, do it for Ray. You before you even realize it you'll have ababy boy or girl to take care of and your whole world will change" Mrs. Kale said as she walked me to the door opening it. "Ok Mrs. Kale" I said as I walked though the door into the office. I looked back as I walked though the main doors. I looked back as she walked back to her desk. The secretary stood. "I've sent a updated secdule to your PDA. It will adjust itself. See you in the the next couple of days" she said and smiled. Somehow the smile wasn't as creepy as it was before.

It didn't take me long to get back to my apartment. I had a to 'coupe' meeting later on this after noon with some of the girls in my cycle. It was an optional class so didn't have to go if I didn't want to. As I sat on the couch Brooke walked in the front door. She didn't say anything as she walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a carton of ice cream. "Your so gonna get yelled at for not sticken to your diet" I called out as I flipped through channels. "Yea well they can kiss my pregnant ass" She snapped back. "geeze b, ya know I think those hormones are making you extra bitchy. What happened to the happy go lucky you I met in transition" I stated and I looked up at her. "I don't know…I'd be sad. But I'm too pissed off to be sad. I'm fucking pregnant hail marry style." she said as she walked over to the couch holding a carton of Neapolitan.

"well at least you have all the shoes you want" I snapped back, Holding back more I flipped back several more channels looking or a good old TV show. "Yea yea" she said, I laughed a little. "ohh just wait till yours kicks in. Your gonna love it, and we haven't even touched morning sickness yet" she stated as she dove the spoon in and scooped some out.

**Next morning-**

I sat at the table waiting for someone to walk in. I know 'Her place' doesn't have an awesome breakfast and the fact that everyone is working and most umbrella workers skipped breakfast didn't help. I stood and walked over to the bar like area that I think was new because there wasn't as many bottles on the shelves. I starred up at the pictures. There's was one girl in a lot o the pictures working around the restaurant. Paul walked out of the back throwing a towel over his shoulder. "why don't you like go fill the salt shakers or something" he suggested looking over at me. I smiled, "already have" I said as I looked back up at the pictures. "well look here mrs. Snappy to it" he said playfully as he walked over to me and sat down at the bar next to me.

"who is that?" I asked pointing at one of the pictures. He looked at me, "that's Isabella. She owned this place, she designed it, ran it. She was its heart and soul, ya know" paul explained and turned to me as if he couldn't look at them for too long. "what happened to her?" I asked knowing that was going to come next. because I've never met her. She was a beautiful girl. "we don't know. She disappeared a few months ago. Rumors went around but ya know how those are. Can't ever really tell whats true and whats not" he stated and I nodded. Looking at some of the other pictures I noticed she had a baby. There wasn't a lot of pictures of her pregnant but there was a couple of her and a baby up there.

"she had a baby" I said turning back to him, "she had a baby boy a few weeks before. Don't know what happened to him either. That's whats this place is about, people go away and you don't ask questions. You ask and you might go away too" He said as he pulled the towel off his shoulder and walked out to the middle of the tables. "I'm sorry I'm not sure if im in the right resturant" Chealsea said as I turned. "Oh your in the RIGHT place" I said silently thanking Mrs Kale for granting a simple wish. There was a smile from ear to ear on the girl. She rushed between the tables and to me.

I hugged her as soon as she was close enough. "I thought I would never see you again" Chelsea said practically screaming in my ear. "It ok…were here. We can get through this together." I said as I know she was stressing a little about what was happening to her. "How am I? how are you?" she stammered. "I got friends in high places" I said and smiled. We laughed for moments on ends then sat down at a table. "well this is better then a department store. You have no idea how bad I wanted to choke some of those people that came in there" she explained as we started talking. I told her about Ray dieing and how her mother is our chairman. We talked till a wave of the lunch crowd came in. Chelsea was able to work and train at the same time. Its nice having someone here that I know, I'm sure its probably easier on the both of us.

* * *

**Rayla- Day before.**

"mom I don't know about you, but I actually have a job to do" I said as I leaned forward in my seat. "Look you half assed that job I'm going to need you to get your head in the game" My mother said pulling up files. "That jungle was a rebuild program. It was growing strong till you planted some C4 and blew to hell. Look Kale I don't need you to be reckless right now." she said as leaned back showing me the pictures of the jungle half destroyed. "now I have to send a recovery team to try and salvage that project" she said and I stood. "well mom sorry to disappoint you" I said as I stood putting my ball cap and shades back on. "I should send you back out there an fix it your self." she stated sounding just liked the mother I knew her to be. "its be alot quicker then what ever the hell they're doin" I mumbled under my breath. Go and fix the problem she losin it. "I gotta go" I said as I stood and walked towards the door. "do what you do best walk away" she said and I turned to her. "Well there's nothing I can do about it now" I said as opened the door and walk though them.

There was a girl sitting in the waiting room of office. I didn't catch her face but at this point I didn't really care. I just wanted to get to my own problems. God I must be going crazy. I don't get along with my co works. I'm constantly freaking out on missions. I always feel like I'm missing something but I can't tell what it is. I talk to a physc but he never really is much of a help. I get the "hmmm…uh huhhh and how do you feel about that?" is what he normally says. So I don't know, not even my mother is that much of a help. I can talk to her, but she's always so busy i never get her full attention.

I walk into the locker room and sit down on a bench. There's no one in here but I can here someone in the showers. I change and put on a set of gym short and the most comfortable sports ever. Just as I was leaving the shower turns off. I don't really want to talk to anyone right because I'm still pissed at my mother for blaming her new problem on me. "Oh my GOD…If it isn't the Best friend thief" some female said and I turn to see a girl just wrapped in a towel walking in my direction. "so I'm a best friend thief huh" I stated and stood. As much as I could use some fun right now I really think I need to take my aggression in another way.

"Don't act like you don't know me Kale…what's been up with you? You an Izzy still holding out on all of us. You know I still haven't seen the kid" she stated and I tried to remember who and what she was talking about but I couldn't. I was drawing a painful blank. "Kale are you ok" She asked me and looked up at her. "the guys were right about you actin all weird" she said and I raised an eyebrow. "woah I was just saying…maybe you just need to get out. Relieve some stress, im sure izzy won't mind. Hell she's she'd prob come with" she continues and im still starring at her confused trying my hardest to figure out who she's talking about.

"izzy, you know Isabella…Isabella Donivan…You only fucked her for like 3 months before she found out she was Prego" the girl ranted and I shook my head no. " Look Female I don't even know who you are. Let alone This Isabella Donivan. I'm going to go work out. I'll see you around" I said hoping it would be enough, it looked as if she came to a relization that something must have happened. I've gotten that look once before. "Yea I'll see you around. Uh…My name is Brittany" she said holding out her hand. I picked up my hand. "bye" I shook her and walked the opposite direction out of the locker room.

I waled into the gym to see there was enough people that had the same idea. "Kale nice of you to finally join the living" some yelled from across the room I didn't see who. I kept walking till I got to the inclined track and took off running. The track was a tunnel so I couldn't see that far ahead of me. I think it was a circle, at one point you descend I think but I'm not sure.

I ran. I stayed in the faster lane passing everyone else who was on the track. I don't know why I was running so fast I really didn't have to but I just wanted to push myself as hard as I could. I running, I was running from something.

I don't know how long I had been on the track but I wasn't tired. "KALE REPORT TO BRIEFING. Kale report to briefing" I slowed and jogged to the door out of here. As I stepped out I noticed people were leaving without stopping in the locker room. So the page wasn't for just me. I followed the crowd to what was the main briefing room. Why they would want me here I still I don't know. I cracked my neck as I walked in. a few heads turned.

"everyone have seat. This is going to be short so you can get back to your day" A suit stated as he moved to the front of the room. I sat down then looked up to see my room and Brittany the girl I met in the locker rom walk in. They all sat in front in the seats next to me. Other men filled in behind me.

"Ok people, as you well know we have our ship and some of our men Arcadia out there collecting people. A few days ago there was a small glitch in the system test that was run. It is set to dock in a week or so in Sydney. As you well know we send a team to retrieve the subjects: he stated and we all looked up because we knew there was going to be a but. "but this glitch has us a little worried. We're going to send the special opp's team because of it. We can't monitor the ship on our level. We have a team on the ship so we are all hoping that nothing has happened." he stated and I looked up. "So you want extra people on this as a security detail" I stated and he looked at me. "yes, Kale. That isn't too much for you is it" he said walking up to me. "No at least it will give me something to do I was getting kind of bored" I said and sank further into me seat. The suit talked on about the boat. I had a feeling I've been on it before but I couldn't place where. I don't know how long we were in there but I completely zoned out. "Ok that's it your all dismissed" he said and everyone stood around me. Brittany stopped in front of me. "Message me after you get out of the shower will ya. I want to show you something" She said, I stood. "why" I asked her. "Maybe it'll jog some memories. You might not want to remember, but we all do" she stated and I starred at her back as she walked away. Ingram and Bryant starred over her shoulder. I didn't say anything to them as I walked out of the door and in the opposite direction. I don't know if I want to remember.

I walked back to my room alone avoiding talking to anyone in the hall. Once I got to my room I could hear people inside. Opened the door quickly busting inside. My living room was empty. I walked into my room and looked in beore walking in and it was empty too. Ok yea I'm going crazy.

After taking a shower I messaged Brittany. Then sat down laying back onto my couch. Just as I did there was a knock on my door. I got up looking out I saw Brittany so I opened it. "Hey…So I was talking to the guy some more and they told me you went to rehabilitation. I looked up how umbrella rehabbed people and I couldn't find anything" she ranted walking in and standing in the middle of the living room. "woah ok slow down…" I said trying to get her to talk at a normal pace. "Ok so anyways. I was just talking to some of the other guys and they said one or two other men had been put through it. They said they would see a picture and it would jog their memories. So I brought a couple" She said reaching into her back pocket. "I don't think…" I said but didn't finish as she pulled out and small album.

"see this is you and Isabella…here" she said handing me the book, then flipping the picture in my hands. "an this is all of us well at the place we used to go to all the time" She continued. "you two couldn't keep your hands off each other" she said as I looked. It was me, I was definitely in the picture but I didn't know the girl or at least I didn't remember. I shook my head no. "In her chopper" she continued and it was a picture of the girl in a flight suit taking off her helmet. I didn't put the book down. I didn't even notice that Brittany stopped talking. "I um…I can't remember her" I said as I handed her back the book without looking at the rest of the pictures. "You sure…" she said looking at the picture. "Look I'm sorry about your friend. I'm sure she's ok" I said as I walked over to my door opening it.

"yea she's gone…no one's seen her for 3 months. An you were living with her." she said walking up to me as she took out a picture of me and the girl named isbella. "Just keep this" she said, "I'll see you around Brittany" I said not taking the picture. When she noticed I wasn't taking the picture I she walked over to the small table and left it. "see ya" she said looking at me for a long second. "I thought it would work" I opened the door and stood there as she walked out. I watched her as she walked down the hall a little I closed my door and walked back inside. I went and picked up the picture. One of the girls was me, the other this Isabella. I couldn't make out…I don't even know what I thought about her because there was nothing.

There was no emotion, no reaction. I think anything of her. Its was just a picture, but it was a picture of me and I don't remember taking it. Whatever I had with this girl I want to know what it was.


	40. Chapter 40: Rayla & Alexa

**this chapter is short for a reason. i kinda just wanted to get straight to the point no dily daly bs. took me a while to think of what i want to udate you with. but i'll get the next on up asap. reviews till then. Enjoy- Ray**

* * *

**Rayla- a week later**.

I walked down the hall to see Juan and Otto walking in my direction. They were smiling as they walked up to me. "Stranger" Otto said stopping, "hello" I said stopping in front of them. "Ok…we're going to the range. Coming with?" Otto continued. I didn't really have anything else to do, so I didn't mind I guess it would be good to get out. "sure" I said, We walked past my door and i could hear the voices again. Everything thing in me told me to turn around and go into my apartment. Juan noticed how I turned and looked aat me then grabbed my arm.

"whats wrong" Juan asked me, "nothing" I said looking up at him and taking back my arm. Otto gave juan a questioning look and juan looked back at me giving me a stern one. "Its Nothing" I said looking at both of them. I didn't want to talk about it. Hearing voices and seeing people that aren't there, isn't exactly healthy. They look at each other again and we all continue walking.

It doesn't take us long to get to the range. I walked in first leading the boys. Most of the people who worked in here we're ranked a lot lower then us so everyone stood and or popped too when they saw us. "great we've got an audience" otto whispered under his breath. "At Ease Gentlemen" I stated and most everyone went back to what they were doing besides one who walked up to us.

"May I help you with anything" he said as he stood in front of us. I looked at him an noticed he was really young. "Yes, put us on a range. Give us each a nine mil, a sniper rifle a simulated 50caliber" Juan stated. I gave him a funny look. "simulated" I said smiled. I normally shot and actual 50 cal so I don't know what the hell he's been using to other words i wasn't about to use a fake gun. I look at the young soldier standing in front of me. "I want a real gun on mine" I said, the young soldier got a little wide I eyed. "Ma'am you'll be in a different area" he reassured me. "that's fine" I said then he turned and motioned for another one of his colleagues to come over.

AS the other guy walked up he told him what Juan and Otto wanted. "Ma'am if you would follow me please" he asked so I did. The young soldier took me to a room a little off to the side. "I remember the lieutenants your with they normally end up shooting the simulated cal's for a while. Last time you were here and you asked for that particular gun you only spent about 20 mins. So I figured you would like your own range" he stated I nodded smilling politely as he left the room.

He returned moments later with the large rifel and loaded it for me. "how long have you been here" I asked him. "my whole life" he stated and I turned to him from looking down the range. "really, you've spent your entire life in this hive" I asked him and he nodded yes. "what do you parents do?" I continued to question and he looked at me smiling. "they're scientist" he answered. "I'm a clone" he said. "you're a what?" I asked him and he looked at me really funny. "What did you say?" I asked, starred at me a little worried as if he did something wrong. "I said they were scientist" he restated, "right" I said as if I hadn't almost sternly questioned him. He finished without saying anything else then left me alone in the room.

I looked down the backstop or where it should be. I closed my eyes for a second then removed the table from in front of me and laid down on the ground, the same way I was taught in training. Holding it pointed infront of me I looked through the sight as I pulled the trigger once just to get a feel for the gun. I pulled it tighter to my shoulder and pulled the trigger again hitting the same point. I continued shooting, shooting at specific spots on the man sized targets that was simulated to be hundreds of yards away. As I shot, the target slowly changed in my head from zombie to other creatures.

Stopping for a minute I pushed the button for the target to come to me. As I waited I watched it seemed as if it was off its track and now walking in my direction. I shook my head and rubbed my eyes. Looking back it was still there. It was still there walking to me as if it was coming to me. I couldn't see the face if it had one. It looked solid, I didn't want to be in the room. I felt a nervous feel come over me so I set the gun down completely and walked out. The boy soldier was sitting in a chair across the hall reading."you ok ma'am" he asked me as he looked up, "I'm fine take me to the others" I asked him. Trying not to show the possible melt down I just had. Even though I know it wasn't as bad as it could have gotten.

By the time I rejoined Otto and Juan they grabbed up their nine mils. Immediately they put on head sets and started shooting. I put my head set on standing down range from them. "Head shots" otto called out, juan and I followed suit taking as few head shots then waited for someone else to call out a attack point. "Upper right torso" I called out. Hitting a shoulder blade would be devastating on any ocasion. This always a favorite method of training.

"baby stop" someone said in my ear and I put my gun in my holster in front of me then whiped around to see who might have said something. Ok super creepy I shook my head. I looked around another second but there was no one close. Picking up the gun again "right upper leg" Juan said as I stepped back into our little game. I got into it, hitting every mark perfectly no problem. We continued shooting I'm not sure for how long but we went through at least two more targets.

"Baby I'm right here" she said again and I took my head set off this time throwing my gun into its holster and stepping out of the box. The boys leaned out and looked down range at me. "You good" Otto asked and I nodded. I didn't notice my breathing was a little heavy till just now. Juan leaned out of his box and looked down range at me also. "I'm fine, But I'm going to call it quits boys" I said. They both nodded without protest and got back to their little game of Simon says.

What in the hell is going on? I looked around again, there wasn't any females in the room so it was all in my head. I shook my head violently as I walked to wards the entrance of this place. I had to get outta here. I needed to be someplace where I felt like myself. So I started walking.

I didn't pay attention to where I was going, I didn't want to. When I finaly looked up from my feet I realized how late it was. I don't exactly know how I got here but as of right now I'm starring through the windows of a restaurant. I backed up to read a familiar sign called 'her place' very familiar looking sign, but I might have already mentioned that. I don't hear that many voices inside. I know where I am. The hectic civilian part of the hive. Its strange how it feel more at home then my own military department. I shook my head again, as a slightly warm feeling came over me. A familiar warm comforting feeling.

" you...You gonna come in or are you just going to stand there starring through the window" I looked to see a young female standing there with both hands on her hips. She must work here, "CHELSEA HURRY UP…I really want to get back to that TV show" another female called out the young girl looked back into the restaurant . "no I'm not hungry" I said as I turned and walked in the opposite direction I came. "weird" I heard Chelsea say as I walked away.

Again I walked with my head down and let my feet to the directing for me. Now that I think about it I'm glad its late because there is no one really walking around here. I'm sure I would bump into someone since I'm not paying hardly any attention to whats in front of me. I'm going to talk to my mom. She would know whats going on. She would explain what happened. The last time I asked she said rehabilitation. She said I had became emotionally compromised. I know I didn't like the process. I know it had some kind of drastic effect on me. Some kind of drastic change. I wonder how far they took this shit.

I stopped again facing another set of glass doors and then opened them because it was a loby. There was a man sitting at a desk so I walked up to him. I can get in anywhere if I show my credentials, no one ever questions me. Sometimes it's a good thing and sometimes, well you get the picture.

As I show him my badge, he looks up at me. "do you know where you going ma'am" he asked me. "Yes" I said lying even though I had no idea and I was just winging it. I've been doing that a lot lately. Winging it has become my new style or something. "Have a good day ma'am" he said, I nod slightly saying thanks to him as I walk towards the stairwell.

Taking several steps at a time I seemed play on them almost till I got a another strange familiarity feeling and stopped on a particular floor. I walk out into the hallways to see it's a colorful normal, easy on the eyes type setting. So easy I recognize it almost. I know this mess in my head has been going on before I talked to the pilot Brittany but its seemed to have gotten worse. As I walked down the hall I ran my fingers along the wall. Its feels like plaster and paint. Most walls feel are metal here, its nice to see someone put some personality into something.

Stopping at a familliar door I put my ear against it, but I don't hear anything. I knew it was a long shot. I knew it was a long shot that someone lived here. This place just seemed to good to be true. Faint sounds in my head started to fade as I thought about them. The Voices and statements that played over and over again. People are always asking me if I'm ok. In part don't think that I am, i just say yes so they would leave me alone. I just walked to the civilian hive, I know there's something here or maybe someone I just can't quite put my finger on it or her. There's something wrong with me. There's something very wrong.

**

* * *

**

Alexa- a few moments earlier.

"what did they want" I asked Chelsea as i stood by the door to the kitchen. Its late so most if not all the civilian dept was shutting down for the night. We stayed open for another two hours after the central of the hive closed because no other restaurant did. It worked out because it was usually our busiest hours, but tonight for some reason there was no show on anyone. So me and Chelsea are very bored.

"I asked her is she was hungry but she said she wasn't. It looked like a soldier, they don't come ova here that often" Chelsea explained as she sat down at one of the many open tables. I joined her, sitting back a little holding my stomach. Then Poking it out and making fun fact that I'm going to get huge. "I'm so not looking forward to that" Chelsea said as we started laughing a little. The door opens again and Brooke walked in. She must have just finished closing up. She got this big smile across her face and I can't place where its from. I don't think anything exciting happened today she would have came an told me.

"So girls we got to go check something out" brooke said excited as she sat down. Both Chelsea and I perked up wanting to know more. "Its like a club or something. One of the guys I'm working with is going he said we should go check it out too. We'd have fun" she stated. "well whats it called I've never seen a club around here" Chelsea stated as she sat back questioning. "its because no one ever talks about it" brooke continued. "that's sounds so lame" I said as I looked up at her. "hey don't knock it apparently a lot of people go" brooke continued. "I don't mean to be the barer of bad news but you know your pregnant Right. They probably have camera's all up in that place you don't talk about. You will so get busted and get sent to a grinder. watch" I stated giving Chelsea a stern look as she looked back an forth from me to brooke.

"But I'm SO BORED" brooke complained, "lets live with the cliché's and do this bullshit for our own saftey" I said as she looked up at me again. "its probably really small anyways" Chelsea added, I smiled and hit her in the shoulder as I stood. I looked up to see the same soildier from earlier walk back across our front windows but didn't stop to look in like before. I bet he's hungry and haven't had a normal meal because he's been eating that military mush. I quickly step outside. "hey you, you sure you aren't hungry" I said, because he didn't get that far. So I know he heard me. Taking a few steps, behind him I went to reach up when I noticed the walk wasn't the limp of a male but the slow step of a females that I recognized from somewhere.

"hey I was talking to you" I said grabing her shoulder, without her saying anything she turns. I didn't have time to react. It was as if she turned into a blur. i guess I was a few feet down from the resturant, because my head slamed against solid wall sending pain to my eyes and back feeling her hand around my neck. Her face was so close to my ear I couldn't see hers. "I don't like being touched" she hissed and I recognized the voice amediatly. She was here.

She wasn't holding my neck tight enough for me to be choking. Just enough to hold me there. I pushed her chest back as best I could but she didn't budge. What the fuck? "Ray" I wishpered softly though it was strained and I'm not sure if she heard me. I could felt her body tense against mine uneasily. So she let go and backed up. For a second I could feel my heart stop. She's really alive and I'm not dreaming. She just stood there starring at me. Why the hell is she just starring at me? I don't know what to do. "Rayla" I said taking a slow step towards her, I wanted to feel her. Her fist were still balled up so I didn't want to get to much closer. How dangerous is she? I want to just take her in my arms and hold her but she acting like she didn't know me.

Ray looked a little different. There was a scar on her face, that wasn't there before. Her shoulders were larger , with a lot more muscle and she was a lot more toned. I can tell because thoes pants fit dam good on her. She stood there starring at me and trying to place who I was. I could see how distraught she was and i still wanted her. I wanted her soft rosepetal lips that i remember against mine.

"how do you know my name" she said, an I could feel my heart shatter. It beat slowly against my ribs and I didn't want to answer the question, she didn't know me? How the fuck could she not know me? "how do you know my name?" she asked again. As I looked up into her eyes looking for my Ray, the girl I fell in love with so many years ago but she wasn't there. There was no fire, no passion, no love for me and I wanted to ball right then there right in front her. What else could I do? Her expression is hard, cold and calculated. What have they done to her?

The air around me seemed to harden in my lungs as I was trying to take in deep breaths but my chest stopped short every time. As if there was a constriction around my chest. Ray stood there watching me carefully, waiting for my response. I held out my hand to introduce myself not knowing what else I should do. This is why her mother told me she was dead hoping I would never run into her. I believed her somehow now I wanted to believe her even more now so because she was right. Because My Ray is dead. Is this why it wasn't such an overwhelming statement hearing it from Mrs. Kale.

Ray looked down at my hand and took another step backwards. "My name is alexa" I said choking on my name. She didn't take my hand, she just nodded and walked away. As I watched her walk away everything in me told me to run after her. Everything in me told me to run after her and grab her into a hug that she would possibly recognize it. There was this weight on me that I couldn't place and It frightened me. Having her so close to me I just wanted her to take me into her arms and hear her voice close to my ear. I've dreamed for so long for this particular moment to be real. Here it was, come and gone and there was only this empty feeling in my chest of nothing. I felt a tear stream down my eyes as I watched her disapear between the miny stands in the middle of the path.

"Hey gurl whats going on out here" I turned to see brooke with Chelsea standing behind her. turning a little I wiped the water works from my face and turned back to them. I didn't know if i wanted them to know. "nothing, we'll talk about it later" I said as I walk past them back into the restaurant. I walk straight to the back to my bosses office. Knocking then waited. I could hear him shuffle some papers around as he opens the door. "whats up kid" he asked looking down at me. I hated it when he called me kid. I'm 24 for christ sake. "We're all cleaned up out here an there no one showing. Can we go?" I stated not looking up at him. "yea" he said then went back to his desk without closing the door.

"you got any appointments tomorrow" he asked not looking up from what he was doing. "No" I said, "what about Chelsea" he continued. "no" I said again because i knew her schedule just as well as I knew mine. "ok well I'm going to need the both of you to come in early. Someone is throwing a surprise party. I'm going to need you two to help set up and run it" he stated and I nodded. He looked up smiling just what i needed a happy go lucky boss. "Is it going to be a big party"I asked leaning against the wall. "I'm not sure, I'm still waiting on the RSVP List. But I'm having a few of the other girls come in too. Some from the morning shift so it won't be just you and Chelsea" he explained and I nodded again. "Ok see you tomorrow" I said as I turned and walked back out main to dinning area. I walked over behind the bar and grabbed my hands bag along with Chelsea's. I could feel their eyes on me and I know they could tell there was something wrong.

I know Chelsea would understand more so then Brooke but at this point I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't even want to think about her but her voice played over in my head so I couldn't forget at this moment. She sounded so cold so measured as if it was an automated response. "ight lets go" I said as I walked in the two's direction. "Woopie" Chelsea yelped as she realized we were leaving to go home. I smiled at her playfull banter out the door, purposefully shaking her ass.

"so are you going to come with me tonight" Brooke said as she looked between me and Chelsea walking backwards infont of us. Chelsea looked at me pleadingly, I guess she wants to go too now. "No" I said as I continued to walk past brooke as she stopped. "Awe come on" brooke said, Chelsea hasn't said anything in brooke's defense so I know at this point she wasn't about to help her and gang up on me. Which I was thankful for because Im not in the mood I'm in right now brooke is about two more statements away from getting her head bitten off.

"it will be fun" brooke said, one statement. I looked up at brooke as if she grown a second head. "No, its not worth it. Anyways I got a party to help with tomorrow and so do you Chelsea" I said telling her about it. "I really don't want to be tired if work was going to be a little more whatever" I continued to explain. Chelsea shoulders automatically went to a hang. As I looked up at her we walked past the icecream store. There was Ray standing there looking down at the barrels of icecream for some reason. I took a deep breath and kept walking even though i want to walk in there. Chelsea noticed what I was looking at.

"so you know her" Chelsea asked sort of stated. "yes and no" I said as I looked up and hadn't even noticed that I had stoped. "Go talk to her" brooke said. I gave brooke a look of hell no and we kept walking. "it's a long story" I said as I realized it. it's a hell of a long story and I didn't want to think about it now. I didn't want this to throw me into a depression because i know its going to. I didn't want to be that girl anymore. I just wanted my roses back now more then anything. Just my fucking luck. i get kidnapped and taken to my girl and she's not even really all here.


	41. Chapter 41: Casey & Alexa

**Casey- same day earlier**

I looked slightly to my side and down as I felt trisha's leg move fast and fast as she bounced it up and down. I could tell she was getting even more and more antsy then earlier. Alice Claire and Jeff were still going over attack planes like they have been for the past hour and a half. We've been on the ship for the past week. We have no more intel then when we left on where we're going. Some of us are getting restless but they don't realize that we still have a long ways to go. Unfortunately trisha is one of them.

Yesterday, trisha freaked out on me for no reason. Alice said it was cabin fever. Why the hell couldn't she just get sick or something. Claire gave me some pot for her so today was better though she's been awfully playful for some reason. Before the meeting we were going to sneak off and play. 'wink wink' but the inter come went off calling an all hands in the mess decks. So here we are and now I've totally missed the end of one of Alice's long speeches.

I took a deep breath, "ok people your dismissed" Claire said and I grabbed onto trisha hand racing out of the galley before we could be stopped by anyone. I looked back at Trisha because I couldn't get her to move any faster. "babe come on. I want to get that extra blunt I rolled go smoke it on the top deck" I complained trying to pull her through the pea-ways. She shook her head no then smiled, "I'm still really fucked up" she said as she looked up at me.

Trisha was like alexa, she didn't smoke at all so this doesn't really surprise me. I laughed, "well then I'm going to" I said as I pulled her towards our compartment. She winded a little but followed suit. Once we reached the compartment she stoped at the door waiting for me. I looked up as I searched through me drawer for the baggie. Looking up briefly I saw that if it were possible she was fall asleep against the bulkhead. "babe come and sit down before you fall" I said and she jumped as if I screamed in her ear, she zoned out.

Out of all this I don't know whats funnier, the fact that she smoked or the fact that she's a lightweight and how stoned she still is. I know that didn't make much sense but if you're a pot head and you smoke you know what I mean by it. I found the baggie wrapped up in a Tshirt and grabbed it. As I walked towards her she was sliding to sit down. I caught her before she could full sit and stood her back up. "noooo" trisha wined and wrapped my arm under her shoulder.

As we walked back though the deck I could have swore I was holding up a 13 yr old. "step…step…oppsie low bridge" she said then laughed. I shook my head smiling. "no more pot for her" sounded like Alice. I looked up to see her get yanked back into the pea-way and she grunts something loud. As we pass it I look down it to see Claire had alice pinned again. "Your never going to learn are you" Claire taunted, I laughed as we stood there. Trisha head rested on my shoulder. "aren't they so cute" she said in my ear softly. "yea babe a bundle of joy all over" I said as I smirked and Alice looked over Claire's shoulder or tried to giving me the wtf help me look. "Oh no sista your on your own" I said as I turned trisha and we kept walking.

I heard a thud of her head hitting the flooring and cliare trying to make it all better. "oh baby I'm so sorry" cliare said. I know by now as I'm walking away alice is playing it off as if she's really hurt and might use it against her now mabey later too. We come to the last ladder well and I practicaly have to push her up the ladder. "come on, you could help a little" I complained, then she hurried and rushed up the stairs.

Meeting trisha on the top deck I looked to see she was looking over the railing and leaning a little to far for my liking. I rushed to her pulling her back to her feet and holding onto her tightly. "what in the hell are you doing" I said holding her by her waist with our foreheads touching. "what would you have done" she asked me running a finger down my cheek. I can't believe she's really asking me this. Deffinatly didn't see this one coming. "I don't know…I probaly would have gone in after you" I stated, knowingly giving her the reigns. I hope she doesn't remember this convo.

"then we'd both probably be dead" she said and I let got of her a little so I can look into her eyes. "MORBID much" I said trying to get her back into the playful mood she was just in. "c'mon" I said pulling her in the direction that has become the best smoking spot in the world I would add.

There was a few empty open containers in the back of the ship. Yesterday I found it grabbed a couple of the matresses nobody was sleeping on and put them up here. Its warm because it you sit in the back there's no wind. An nobody ever really comes back here so its secluded. Hence a really good smoke out spot. I have a nack for that remember. Get me bored on this ship and I'll disappear real quick. Not like the hive, I get lost in that thing cus all the hallways look the same member. At least here it feel more like home. More like when we all lived at Arcadia base.

I sat down pulling her down to me lighting up the blunt. The first pull came with a exhale of relief, the smoke burned my throat a little cause its been so long since I had truly been higher then a kite. I took a few more lighter hits then handed it to trisha. Trisha turned in my arms taking it then laying back against me as she made her self comfortable. "how about Yolanda" she said and I laughed a little. "ok now I know your fucked up." I said. "why I like that name it was my aunts name" she said defending her choice of name in our little game we sometimes play. As in she's picking out baby names.

"I'm sorry, if you want that kid to be picked on by the other little kids, go ahead. I'll blame you when she asks me why" I stated and trisha shoulder tensed a little but relaxed after she took another hit. "what about blake" I said for a little boys name. cus that's what I wanted.. I wanted a little boy, cus I know when her go older I would teach him how to shoot. It would be our past time and there would be nothing trisha could say about it. Wait here I go again. I'm ranting about something I didn't want to do in the first place.

Now that I think about it I could see a little one of our own running around. I kind of wanted one, something good has to come out of this world of whatever. It wouldn't be a normal life but what could you consider normal these days.

"I like that name" trisha said pulling me back to earth being my anchor. "so that one we keep" I said, "pocketed" she said and I laughed. "I think you've been hanging out with Claire too much" I said as she turned slightly so she could see why i said it. "why do you say that" she asked and looked down. "because ya'll are starting to act alike. What are you like best friends now or something" I stated knowing it was beyond being true. "I guess I don't know. We just talk a lot. Girlie shit ya know" she stated and here I thought Claire was the tom boy. I know she the agresser, alice is the one always getting pinned. It probably a fetish thing for alice being dominated like the way Claire does her.

"what do ya'll talk about" I asked, she looked up at me again. "girl secrets" she said holding her finger against her lips as if I wasn't a girl. I smiled something wide. "Ok baby whatever you say" I said as I took the blunt taking several more hits. It was setting in more so and i could feel my body completely relax. "Baby?" she asked getting my attention. "hmm" i answered as i rested my head back. I could feel her slide her hand into mine and i could tell this was going to be a serious question. I looked down with half closed eyes to see her looking up at me. Sitting up more, "yea babe what is it?" i asked her, readjusting myself again. "I want more then one kid" she said as she relaxed back into me more. "really" i said and i wasn't irritated by the question. I kinda figured she would want more then one.

"Well yea, i mean i came from a big family. an i know there isn't that many kids around right now. Untill every one else settles. I just don't want our baby girl or boy to grow up alone" she rambled, she continued talking. "well he or she won't be alone they'll have us" i said excitedly inturpting her like i was looking so forward to this. I was just not the first couple of weeks. I've always remembered the first couple of weeks with newborns were hell. "yea but its having that someone you can run around with. Someone you can fuss to when your parents are getting on your nerves" she explained further. I was an only child, i found ways to kept myself busy. "I don't plan on getting on my kids nerves" i stated and she laughed a little. "I know, your going to be the giant toy" she called me out. I can't believe she just called me out like that. "right so you better have a boy." I said getting back without any sting to it. "and If i have a girl" she said, and i took a deep breath. "well all the other little boys are going to be given hell" i said as i laughed at how much fun i would have with being the bad ass mom they would have to come to when they wanted to take my daughter out.

We sat there till the sun setting and i knew it would be a bitch trying to navigate the top deck. Trisha fell asleep leaving me to watch the empty metal entrance and ocean by myself. "trisha" i said and she didn't move. Man if i knew that her sleeping like a rock comes after she smoked then i wouldn't have let her smoke so much. "Trisha GET UP" i half yelled and she jumped a little. I laughed, "C'mon its getting dark" i stated and she looked out of the container to see what i was seeing and she lazily moved barely being able to stand. I stood and took her hand leading her out of the container. Shutting the door and i continued to walk till i came to a door.

Once we got to our room i noticed we were the only ones in it. I was very tempted to wake trisha up way more then she was but she wasn't havin it. Just standing for her looked like it wasn't easy. I smiled as i laid her down in one of the bottom racks and tucked her in. Taking off her shoes is always a bitch. I hope undressing and dressing our kids is alot easier. Laying down in the rack above her i could hear her start to snore. Great.

**

* * *

**

Alexa- next day evening.

Angry, lonely, depressed were no where near the way i felt when i woke up today. Empty maybe. I sat there watching the people walking around the room as they conversed with their friends. They were all soldiers too. Last night after we left i guess Paul my boss had the bar stocked because there are now several bottles of liquor behind me. There were still more poeple arriving. I didn't see the morning shift girls ever because most of my appointment were as i was coming on and their were as they were getting off. So our paths never really crossed. Marina was one of the girls the other i haven't seen before.

I watched as she took orders. WE've caught up a bit and she isn't happy at all that she is pregnant. I think she's mostly scared, but its probably the fact that this was forced onto her and she didn't have a choice in the matter. None of us had a choice. I looked up to see a female sit down at a table by herself. She's blond wearing it curly dressed in a nice polo top like everyone else. I guess they don't have civilian clothing. So most of them wore either jogging suits or polos. As i walked past her she looked up. I half sat, "hey my names alexa I'm one of your servers for the night" i stated introducing myself. "brittany" she replied. I wanted to ask her if she knew Ray. I wanted to know if she was going to be here. "What kind of party is this?" i asked her instead. "one of our officers is getting promoted to commander" she explained. I know thats high, really high up. so i can see why the are celebrating. "ok...so can i get you something to drink?" i asked still holding myself back from asking her my wanting questions. "yea jack and coke" she said, i nodded then stood walking away.

I walked behind the bar and grabbing the bottle of wiskey of the shelf. I poured in a small glass and then took the hose off and filled the rest with coke. Taking it back to her i set it down on the table and walked over to the bar. Sitting on the stool i looked over my surroundings. this could get bad, but military have all those strict rules and stuff so it shouldn't get too out of hand. "Hey she's walking up now" someone said. "she probaly just heard you" someone replied annoyed. Everyone scrambled to a table and sat down. I guess they were trying to make it look like they were just eating out here. They weren't doing a really good job of it. I walked back into the back because i would rather not be in here when everyone yells.

"Hey Paul, you got the cake ready?" i called out. "yea. I'll be out in ten" he said. "SURPRISSSEEE" Everyone yelled and i realised how much of a headache that would have caused if i was still out there. "ok" i called out to him. "SPEECH SPEECH SPEECH" they chanted and I walked over to the door standing by the entrance looking to see if i could see the new commander. "Well uh... Wow thanks guys. I really don't know what to say." it was a female. "Come ON YOU GOT Champ" someone cheered her on. "Thanks Johnathan" she said pausing for a second. I moved so i could see i walked to the door stopping next to marina. "man she's Hot" marina said, I leaned infront of her to see ray. I took a deep breath and she continued.

"well I guess I'd like to thank my team, Otto bryant, ingram and juan my brothers and being my support system even as things get harry your always there for me no matter what. Its going to be weird going on SOLOS, so hurry up and get promoted. I want to thank the many pilots that we've flown with. getting us to and form safely. and uh I'd like to thank this drink. Because i don't want to remember that entrance" she said as she held up her glass. "Hell YEA" someone said. "TO LIFE" someone else said and i watched as most of the crowd took sips of their drinks. I stood there an watched as she took steps into the restaurant slowly because everyone was walking up and giving their congrats. I couldn't tell if she was enjoying herself or not. I watched her every move as she finally sat down at a table. Then ran her fingers though her hair. I wanted to walk up to her. I wanted to sit down at the table with her and help her enjoy this celebration.

"I've seen that look before" marina said, i forgot she was even standing there. "go talk to her" she said as if she knew exactly what i wanted. Mabey my first judgement was wrong. "It wouldn't matter if i did or didn't" i stated and turned to her. She had this confused look on her face. Marina straightened herself and pulled me to the bar. We stood slightly behind it and i watched chelsea continued to make drinks as people ordered them. "I think youngin has found her calling" marina said then turned back to me. "what happened?" she asked me. An i looked at her did i want to explain our life's story.

"she was my girlfriend" i said and marina perked up a little looking at me to say more. I hadn't even told Chelsea and brooke yet. I knew they noticed something was up when i stopped last night looking at ray in the icecream shop. "We had been dating for about two years on and off when the outbreak hit. We managed to stay together and we found this convoy. One night her and her sister got into it. Her sister took off. When she found her, she saved her but didn't come back." i stated and looked down at my hands trying to distract myself from the conversation but feeling her eyes intently on me, i knew i was going to have to tell more.

"We all took her for dead. I took her for dead till i was brought here. She doesn't..." i started to say but for some reason i couldn't get out the last couple of words. "she doesn't know me" i said really fast thinking that it would come out easier but it didn't. Every word felt as if i had wrapped my hand around a rose stem with thorns that slowly dug into me. I still would have kissed the rose.

"you don't just date someone for two years for them to forget you" marina said, and i looked up at her. "well she did...she's someone else now. I don't know her any more then she knows me. Look at her. Its not her" i stated trying to convince myself that the girl sitting at that table was some shell some alien that invaded my girls body. "its not that easy here. something happened to her, something she couldn't control. I know for a fact that love like that doesn't just die" she stated and we continued to talk as the party went on.

I watched her whenever i stopped moving enough to find her. Ray would look up at me then would look away and go onto conversations. I could tell she was drinking but she wasn't getting drunk and she had been drinking more then anyone else in the room. I half expected her to be falling over chairs by now. "how much longer is this going to go on" Chelsea said as she looked up into the crowd of people singing their allmamatter. "Not much longer i hope" i said looked back at her but for some reason she was starring past me. I turned to see ray standing right behind me behind the bar. I jumped a little being caught off gaurd.

"I don't like being snuck up on" i said trying to show the same non-emotion as she gave me last night. I moved to put empty used glasses in the dish rack under the bar. Rayla took a step towards me. "What do you want?" i asked her as i could feel the hurt in my voice show a little. "I um... I wanted to apologize for last night" she said as she stood up as straight as she could. "It was conduct unbecoming of an Officer, and... I just want to say sorry" she said and i looked up to see genuine concern in her eyes. something i didn't even get to see last night. "thank you" i said even though i still moved uneasily around her to do something else. "um...One more thing" she asked and i stood again. "What" i asked, we stood there and i thought all the times we stood like this and she would have pulled me to her by now. Looking at her i couldn't tell if she would do that now or if she would even try.

"Last night when i asked you how did you know my name. You didn't answer." ray said and i could see she was unsure herself. She still does that thing she always did tapping her finger against the glass. A nervous tick "We knew eachother a long time ago" i stated and her eyebrows pursed together. "When?" she asked, I didn't want to be questioned by her. It hurt to much but i couldn't for some reason pull myself away. Just being around her felt so familiar i didn't want it to go away. "isn't a long time ago enough" i said and it sounded as cold and as mean as i intened it to be. As much as i wanted her around i didn't want to be rejected in the end of all this.

"no..." Ray said and there was this flash of want in her eyes i was fianly able to recognize. She genuinely wanted to know who i was and how i knew her. "I can't explain to you how i don't know you and you know me. But i know you know something about me that might help me. I've been watching you watch me all night" she stated and it was a fact. I couldn't really say anything so i just laughed. "ok so i have...your cute so... I've been watching you so what" i said trying to deflect anymore questions. I didn't know how telling her about us would help her. if it was that she couldn't remember maybe there was a reason behind it. "ok so you got to tell me something" she continued to question. "school...We went to the same school" i stated and she nodded, but we both knew there was something more. I realized how close she was standing to me. How close i was standing to her. I was holding everything back from making me want to grab her dragging her into the back room. "EHHHEEMM" some said clearing her throat. I looked up to see brooke standing at the end of the bar.

"Wow and i thought the party was infront of the bar" brooke said smiling. I shook my head and walked away from ray and into the back. I tuned a crate upside down and sat on it. I can't do this i can't do this. "can't do what?" marina said walking up to me. I didn't realize i said it aloud. I didn't even hear her come in. "can't do what" she asked me turning a crate over next to me. "I can't see her and just pretend like i don't feel anything" i said and looked up at her. "then don't" marina said. "if it were only that easy" i said berrying my face in my hands. "give it time. I'm sure she'll come around again out of curiosity" she said rubbing my back. As relaxing as it was i sat up. "maybe she will" i said sitting up again. "come on we got a party to finish" she said smiling. i shook my head and walked out of the room to see rayla standing in a corner back facing me. As walked over to the bar again i turned back to see her looking over her shoulder. I smiled and got back to what i was doing.


	42. Chapter 42: Rayla, Tanya & Casey

**Rayla- that night**

Sitting up I looked around, I could hear a baby and another voice. It was humming or mumbling. This room isn't my own but I know the room or I feel like I do. As I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and stood. The crying grew a fainter an I heard a door open. I rushed to the room door an opened it. Walking out into what looking like a normal living room I recognized my surroundings a little. I looked for the person the voice an child then walked to the front door an opened it. I stuck my head out an looked to see nothing but a woman walking down the hall carrying a baby on her hip. I thought the hall to would be colorful and full of life and personality but it wasn't. The wall was a dull grey, and felt like cold metal.

"Hey" I called out to her, But she didn't turn around or even stop. Standing there watching her walk around the corner I got the sudden urge that somethin wasn't right. I ran getting to the corner only to see her turn the next corner. "WAIT" I called out to her but she still just kept walking. What the hell? Running to the next corner I turned to see several windows of empty labs. Looking inside the empty room you could see open cages with no experiments but the machines were running. Not a single scientist or any life. Realizing i might of lost her I ran to where I saw her turn the corner again to see her open a door an walk through it. I didn't say anything. I just ran as hard and as fast I could to try to catch the door.

Right as I reached out for the knob it slammed shut. A dim light came under the door an everything in me told ME not to open it. But she walked through here. I watched her walk through here. It was an uneasy feeling. A feeling I recognized like a spider sense. It wasn't right. Turning the knob the light got a little brighter. A pushed the door open an this blinding white light exploded in my face. I threw my hands up desperately trying to shade my eyes. I took a few steps out to hear a swarm of people. I opened my eyes from the sting of the light to see a crowd of people. Shit.

I walked out a little further into the walking crowd. They were normal people or at least I thought. I looked for her an I could see her. I tried to walk to her walking through the people but they wouldn't move. I had to struggle to get threw. They all moved in diffrent directions. I tried moving them but it was as if i wasn't there. I looked at a man face to see it was rotted, there was a gash above his eye an a cut across his neck but he wasn't bleeding. I went to pull my gun out of my holster but it was gone. He turned away from me and kept walking. I pushed and tried to make my way through the crowd because I could still see her walking ahead of me. Away from me. I

looked around trying to figure out where i was but nothing looked familiar. Looking at other faces seeing some normal some not but they weren't attacking anyone. Just walking with the people that looked normal. The uneasy feeling seemed to pulse though me making my head throb in pain. I pushed an the crowd seemed to thin as I walked but I didn't see her anymore. I walked a little further the noise from the crowd of people had dulled down to a mummer and as I walked I started to see men of military uniforms. Then I heard the baby crying. I ran till I came to a sliding stop. I could see the baby, being held or trying to be held by a man in a suit. There was no expression on his face the child struggled to get out of his arms but he just stood there holding him. The woman was being held by this thing. The same thing I saw before. It held her by her neck claw wrapped completely around it digging leaving her bleeding little where his nails met skin. As it stood on it's legs it was taller then all the men behnd it. She moved uneasily tryin not to move so sudden. She looked so scared. The thing holding her licked the side of her face. His tongue curling under her chin. She turned away as much as she could but it wasn't much.

Taking steps forward but someone grabbed my arm. I turned an out of the corner of my eye I saw black sleeve coming in my direction. I blocked it and something dropped from his hand. There was suddenly more people more men. I tried to fight them off but there was just to many. My efforts seemed effortless an I ended up on my back. There was several pricks all over as other hand held me down. My eyes started to close involuntarily an I watched as people walked away from me. My head laizly rolled to the side and I could barely see. The woman was placed next to me. I could feel a hand slide into mine as I tried to focus on her face. My vision going in and out didn't help. As I starred at her I watched as her face turned from one to another and back again. My eyes closed.

"hold her head up" I could hear someone say. "kale" a females voice said. "kale kale can u hear me" he repeated. I opened my eyes an blinked really hard but my vision was still blurry as if there was this white edging or I was looking trough a tunnel. "she coming to" someone else said, I looked up to see my mother leaning over me as well as some other suit. I tried to move but couldn't. Cold water touched my lips but I couldn't bring myself to swallow so I choked. "she stopped taking her medication." someone else said in the distance. I tried to move again, I felt nauseated an dizzy an a slight tingly feelin all over. My mother kept talking but I couldn't really understand much of what she was saying. Who ever she was talking to walked away. My mother followed. I wanted her to come back though. I grunted trying to get someones attention because it was all I could get the strength up to do. Moments turned into minutes, minutes seemed to turn into something longer as I watched the ceiling. White lab coats walked around me. Nobody would look down at me long enough for me to react to them being there. Till my mother cane back.

"ray, I'm going to fix this" she said leaning over me a little. I opened my mouth trying to form words but nothing came out. I tried again but still nothing. "this may hurt a little" she said as she turned an stuck a needle into something I couldn't see what. I felt it as the warm liquid flow into my arm. Then it started to heat up, I mean it was really hot. Oh my god its fucking burning. My heart quickens an I tried to slow it but it was too late. As I looked through a red haze the room started to move. My body numbed an I couldn't even tell what I was seeing till there was nothing….

**

* * *

**

Tanya- moments before she went to see rayla

I stood looking into the room I had been avoiding to go into. The fact that she as still alive, the fact that she was able to survive the attack baffled me. It could only be strength of a mother knowing she had to somehow survive this for her child. Something I wish I would have been able to do so many years ago. I hated allowing them to do what they did. Well I didn't completely allow it, but there wasn't much I could do till I was on scene and barking orders. Anyways that was a few months ago there's nothing I can do about it now but keep her an her child safe. I walked down the hall away from the room. My pocket vibrated, taking out my hand held I looked at it to see it was urgent message. I stopped and opened up the file.

"Rayla Kale has just been admitted to the emergency room. Condition critical, vitals unstable" it read I didn't read any further. I turned around and walked in the direction to leave my dept of the hive. Arron was walking towards me. I could tell by the way he was walking to intercept me that he wanted something. I didn't have time though, I needed to get to rayla. "Chairman Kale" he said as be approached me. I held up my hand. "but chairman it's about your daughter" he said as I walked past him slightly, I didn't know what was going on. It sounded like he knew more then I did. "walk an talk Arron" I stated and he followed behind me as I took off again. "chairman saufley used the new prototype rehabilitation method. It takes a drastic event an system change. The chip is applied after the subject breaks." he said an looked up at me. I nodded for him to go on. "the nano bots are used to break down memories. The chip controls them, but rayla she built to rebuild her injuries unnaturally quicker then a normal human. The nano bites have not only been slowing her ability to heal her memories but not only that have been slowly slowing her ability to heal all together. Once they noticed that they started giving her meds To control their area of attack but that didn't go over so well either" he explained and I looked up at him as we stepped onto the monorail. Having no idea that this was really going on I got a new sense of worries. An I wasn't sure of how I could fix this.

A practical path was cleared for me and I was able to get to rayla within minutes. Arron went over a few solutions but the only thing I could think of was to reverse the process. I don't care how emotionally compromised she was, this new method was causing more damage then it was helping. It would be in the interests of the hive to have her back to 100%

. I turned and walked into the room. "find out what is used to neutralize these nano bites an get back here" I stated and walked in. Chairman safely was standing their over rayla I'm assuming trying to bring her to consciousness. I moved to his right. "what in the hell do you think your doing" I said standing next to him looking at my daughter who looked anything and everything but well. There was a bandage around her shoulder that was already starting to bleed through. "this is what happens with prototype methods we use go wrong because of the patient" he stated as if he believed he was so right about the situation. Rayla was mumbling in her sleep state. "what have you givin her" I asked, "her medication" he said which I knew was not working and possibly making her worse.

I looked down at her. She was pale and her lips were slightly blue. Sweat beaded on her forehead and most of the sheets an clothing he was in was soaked. I looked up to see a nurse walk in. "get her changed out of her uniform and into a medical skirt. Immediately" I ordered. I waited while they changed her not saying anything to saufley because I was so pissed. Moving to rayla's right I watched as Arron and yovonne walked in. Hopefully with my information. "chairman kale we might have found something. But we need her to come to consciousness" he stated an saufley looked up at me irritated. I nodded and Arron walked over to a cabinet to get what he needed. Saufley went to stop him but grabbed his arm giving him a warning look. "he doesn't know what he's doing" saufley stated. I let go of his arm ignoring him. Arron put what he retrieved from the cabinet most likely a glucagon. We waited for it to take effect.

"kale" I said as she opened her eyes but looked as if she was starring past me. She closed them again, and opened them blinking really hard. "kale...kale" Arron said over and over. "hold her head up" I said as I removed the pillow an attempted to give her some water. But she didn't respond to it, she only coughed and sat her up some then laid her back down. "she needs her medcine" a nurse stated and I looked up. I looking at the nurse I held my hand up stopping her from using what ever the hell she was about to give Rayla. I looked at saufley and moved motioning so he would follow me.

"I'm going to need u to leave" I said reaching the hallway. All emotion gone no chairman equality between us. "this is my project" he stated trying to claim some kind of dominance. "well consider ur project a failed one. If it was for you and going against protocol then she wouldn't be here right now would she." I stated, "she wouldn't be here at all if you hadn't have let her have free reign" he claimed. "free reign, you assume her moving through the hive and doing what she felt that kept her happy an sane was free reign. I do believe you were trying to prep her to be something that she wasn't. From the start. She isn't someone you can put a chip on and think you can control. She isn't built like that. You might have damaged her beyond fixing without knowing her full specs of genome" I stated and he backed off. "shes in my division" he said as he moved to my right looking into the room at her. "but she's my daughter that I believe comes even before you. You probably should have waited to promote her" I stated as he looked at me and walked away. "well then you explain to the board why she died in your care." he said stopping at the corner. "I'll have her come in and prove that your methods are unethical" I said and he looked at me one last time before leaving. "bio weapons my ass" I said then walked into rays room. "chairman I've found the subdue" Arron said walking up to me. He held a vial of bright red liquid, "they didn't want to give it up" he said smiling and flashing my credentials. I shook my head and walked over to the bed. "this might get bad for her" he said, "you read the paperwork" I asked him and he nodded. I walked over to the bed and stood there for a second. Leaning over ray, "I'm going to fix this" I said as I turned to arron and nodded for him to proceed. "this may hurt" I said and watched as she looked up at me and opened her mouth.

I stood there watching as her face went from calm to worried to panic. As we all stood there watching for a change I gripped her hand wondering if she could feel it. Her heart monitor increased, I looked up at arron. "to be expected" he said. As I watched her she winced in pain and began o move. "hold her" arron stated. I gripped her arm and her thigh holding her down as she started to thrash. "she seizing" I said looking from arron to Rayla getting an uneasy feeling. "no the nano bites are dieing" he stated. As we struggled to hold her down.

Within the second we must have been holding her down seemed like hours. I watched as she started to cry sliver. It was thick and looked as if shaded but I guess that was because there was so many of them. I watched as it came out of her ears, as she started to choke and the shaking stoped, we turned her on her side and she coughed up some more of the strange looking siviler liquid. She was unconscious again. When it all stopped completely I grabbed a rag off the counter and started to wipe off her face.

"its up to her now" Arron stated, as I finished cleaning her off. I nodded and he left the room. I wondered how much damage was done. I sat down in the chair and picked up my larger handheld that was brought to me. A different nurse came in and changed the bandages on her shoulder. I sat up looking to see what I could from where I was to see not much had changed. the bleeding had stopped which was good.

Going back to my PDA I saw where the doctors that she was going to left their notes. Looking back and forth from logs of her medication to the appointment I saw that she was developing schizophrenia. The notes from the psychologist that she was seeing left notes on what. Hearing voices manifesting dreams while she was awake. Losing more memories as in the talks they had on previous dates. Saufley had done more damage then he realized. Him even trying to fix the problem only made it worst. I hope for his sake that she regains what he destroyed.

**

* * *

**

Casey- a few weeks later

As I laid there on top of trisha stomach looking up at her. "your amazing, did I tell you that today" I said and she looked down at me lifting her head up a little. "don't start" she said smiling. I laughed a little and rolled over as the door to the small room that we found a few days ago opened. It was used for storage or something and had a lot of crap in it but that didn't really bother us. Like always we pulled a mattress in here and got comfortable. "come on casey its time for shooting" I looked up to see Kmart standing over me.

"Ok kid" I said as I sat up a little I felt trisha fingers fell out of my hair and the comfort was gone. "Im going to work with jeff for a bit" trisha said as I turned to looked at her. I reached up for Kmart to help me up. Laying on those mat are comfy but after a while something goes numb. Standing, Kmart left and turned as trisha stood up on her own. Taking the moment I had her to myself again I walked her up against the wall. Sliding my hands into her shirt and griping her side. Our breath meshed in a hot light wisper on my lips. "So I'll see you later then" I said as trish placed one hand on my upper chest and slid her other hand into my free one. "yep" she stated and I kissed her lightly. I wasn't planing on taking it any further but in that moment she did sliding her tongue past my lips entwining hers with mine. There was no fight for dominance, no rough bite just a light feather of a touch that I wanted so bady. As if she was some sort of drug.

"eeeehemmm" I could hear Kmart clear her throat. I pulled away smiling. I wonder if Claire and alice got that a lot. Leaving a peck and then another. "later babe" I said as I walked out of the door pulling her with me. Our hands slid till our fingers were touching and she walked in the opposite direction. I followed Kmart to the bridge. Till we were outside.

As I got there Kade the other sniper stood there with the other two guns and targets sitting next to him. "Took you long enough" kade said slightly turning to us. "well these two had to say good bye" she complained looking back at me. "what…some day you'll get it. Someday" I said as I walked to my gun picking it up. Kmart followed suit. I watched as she placed her gun to her shoulder, "easy member, pull it tight but not tight that its straining" I said as I placed my gun over my shoulder. She did so then lowered her gun again.

"shoot it" I called out and Kade launched the first target. I watched as it hit the water and I let there be some distance between us. Kmart saw what I was doing and watched me intently. I took the large ball in my sights and breathed just like I taught her and pulled the trigger. The ball disappeared from the water and I let my gun down. "see" I said and she nodded, holding the gun up she nodded saying she was ready. I motioned for kade to release another target and he did so. "now don't let it get to far" I said as I remembered the last time she couldn't make the shot because she didn't take the shot soon enough.

I watched as she inhaled deeply pulling the trigger as she exhaled. Missing the shot I stood behid her so I wouldn't distract her. "Don't let the gun move you" I said. She relaxed again and took another shot but missed again. Knowing I could make the shot at the distance it was at I pulled up my gun stepping next to her and breathing and pulling the trigger. The ball disappeared.

"I can't do it" Kmart said as she looked up at me defeated. "It just take pratice, I told you shooting on water wouldn't be easy. Its all on timing, it's a moving target. I practiced on land when I first started shooting" I stated, and I saw the small boost of confidence flow through her. She nodded her head agreeing with me for once. "just breathe" I said as she pulled her gun up again.

She took several more shots we must have been up there for at least an hour but when she started missing 4 or five between hitting one I stopped her. "Awe come on" she complained. "come on K…you've had enough practice for one day" I turned to see who the voice of reason was. Claire stood in a open door with her hands on hips. Classic mom stance. Hope I can master it one day.

"But…" Kmart protested. "no buts…dinner almost ready. Go get cleaned up" Claire said and Kmart looked up at me to defend our session. "wat the boss says goes" I said shrugging my shoulders a little looking from kmart to Claire again. I shook my head remembering how I would complain about not being able to drive my borthers car because my parents couldn't afford for me to have one.

Kade took Kmart's gun and looped it over his shoulder. We followed Kmart as she stormed into the ship past Claire. "How'd she do?" Claire asked, looked back because it was a first for her. Normaly alice was the one asking about how she was doing with her shooting. "She's getting better, every four shots she hits one. But its on a moving target, I wish I would have had more time with her on land" I explained and Claire nodded. "well good cause either way were going to need her eyes" Claire stated as I relized she was including her into her plan. I nodded and continued to walk the peaways.

Stopping in the compartment I saw that only jill was in it. I walked on to the mess decks hoping trisha would have beat me there. As I walked into the galley with a crowd of people I walked ahead of the line grabbed a carton of milk because I wasn't hungry. Looking at the tables I saw chriss and Nathan sitting around talking. As I sat down chris looked up. "so what do you think" chriss said leaning back a little. I looked at him. He was wearing a black shirt with a tie and symbol on his shoulder. An umberlla uniform. I looked up at him noticing he was all clean cut and shavin like he hadn't been out in the world we have been living in. Nathan had done the same.

"looking good" I said a little surprised at myself for agreeing to it. "so im guessing were going to try an pull of talking to these people" I asked, Nathan nodded yes. "something like that. I think we should kill him. This is bright eye's idea" chris said as he nodded toward someone. I looked up to see josh walking up to the tab;e with a tray of food in the same uniform. "well then" I said, looking at the three of them. "how many are you expecting" I asked thinking that he would know. "well seeinf as how only five came to get us, I'm guess betweeen ten and eleven" he answered.

I looked back and forth between chris and josh. "I hope it works" I said as I took a sip of my milk. Hands came over my shoulder and down my chest. I smiled something wide as I leaned my head back a little she let her hair fall shielding our faces. Kissing me lighty and grabbing my chest at the same time I smiled as she stood upright.

"so jeff wants you guys to come and show him the out come" Trisha said as she sat down on the other side of josh. She had a bowl of rice in front of her. "ok" josh said as he continued eating. I looked up to see jill walk up behind us. Sitting sideways I watched as the most of the rest of the gang joined the party.

Alice stood behind Claire as she sat, Kmart grabbed a box of something and was snaking out of it. Wasn't this supposed to be dinner, no one is really eating. I guess that whats happen when you have a surplus of food. I moved so I can see where jill sat. "how much longer till we get to where ever" I asked, jill looked up from her plate. "I think another month or two." she said, Nathan rolled his head back a little sighing. "damn how far is this fucking hive" chris said looking up at Claire. "hey it could be worse" Claire said and chriss rolled his eyes because It honestly could be.

"Hey…we just got a message from that hive" someone said standing at the door. I looked up to see reggie. Claire and alice seemed to disapear. I sat there continuing to drink my milk as everyone else stood taking their food with them. Some grabbed the back of my collar and pulled me up from my seat. I looked up to see Nathan. As I followed walking out of the galley trisha wrapped her arm around my neck playfully kissing the side of my head. "always wanting to get away from the big mess" she said n my ear. Nathan laughed ahead of us as we paraded to the comnications room.

As we got there I let everyone else walk in and I stood at the door. I was going to see my chance to escape and take it. Tirsha turned to me kissing my neck then walked into the room sitting down at a computer. Awe man.

I watched as everyone crowed around the computer. Nathan reached for my collar again but I pushed his hand away. I really didn't want to cramed into the room. Before I turn to walk away someone pushed me in. I looked back to see jill. So much for staying out of the loop. Jill wraped her arm around my neck walking me to the screens pushing one of the guys out of the way. While still holding me in a head lock.

"its encrypted" Jeff said looking back at alice. "here let me try" trisha said as jeff moved away from the key board. She went to work typing in a few passwords that didn't work. "You'll have to go around the firewall" someone said. I stuggled to get out of jills head lock and she let go of me. "Here try this" some one else said and I watched as jeff pulled the key board in his direction. Typing in something and pulling up a new window. He did a couple of things and the message popped up.

"I found it a few days ago" jeff said, "couldn't figure out what it was for till today" he said. Trisha moved a few files around then pulled up the message again. Instead of it being symbols words replaced them. "its asking for the head count of the crew. An the new arrivals. And the status of the captives, their files" trisha explains as we all sort of lean in. I watch as trisha scrolld down the information, reading further. "that it, all of the rest is pertaining to subjects and instructions" she said handing the screen off to jeff. "we can use this" Claire said as I walked to the back wall. Here we go with the meeting again.

"we're going to Australia" someone said and I stood upright. "are you serious" I stated and a few of them turned around. I sighed something deep and slipped out of the room as everyone went back to the screens. Great more desarts. "lets get on this and get a reply back so they don't get suspicious" I heard jeff say as I walked down the pea-way.

As much as I wanted trisha to follow me I know she wouldn't have. They would hold one their miny meetings then notify the rest of the ship in a bring breifing. Like I said before, tell me what to shoot and I'm there. All the other detail are just…well I don't need em'.

I made it all the back to my rack without being stopped by anyone. Everyone is either off training on something or busy with one another own problems to be interested on where I'm going. I lay down and stare into the small space in front of me.

"baby wake up" I looked up to see trisha right above my face. I blink really hard and squint as she kisses me lightly on the lips. "You missed the meeting, brief whatever" she said and I looked up at her confused. "you didn't hear the anouncement" she asked me and I nodded now as our lips brushed together. She left me laying there for a second as I could hear her moving around the compartment. I leaned out so I could see what she was doing.

"come on, crish wants us to brush up on our fighting skills they've already started" she said as she pulled a t-shirt over her head walking back towards me. I lazily slid out the rack wining a little because I would rather sleep. I knew how throw a punch or two. Why would I need traing for its not like I'll be in the action. I slipped into some shoes and followed trisha out of the room. How in the hell is she so awake right now?

"what time is it?" I asked following her, she in a rush a little too excited about this training. "you were only asleep for about and hour an a half come on" she said as she turned. I wined again, I could really use some good sleep right now.

Walking into the large room we used to spar in I noticed some of the clones were off sparring wih each other on the other side. Chris was instructing a few of the males. Alice was with a group of femalees using Claire as a punching bag. Trisha looked back at me smiling then jogged over to where Claire's group was. We stood and a small half circle, jill leaned on a wall. I was tempted to go stand by her. IT looked as if she was just as irritated with the pointless drilling as I was. As I made it to the circle I looked up again to see jill walked over to chris's group and start in with the guys. More of a challenge.

"so did you get that" someone said and the voice was right there in front of me. "yea" I said turning back to see alice standing in front of me. Alice noticed my lie and pulled me into a head lock and dragged me out in front of everyone. Pretending to his me and trying to knock me off balance so I couldn't regain my balance. it's a good thing I knew this move, jeff had taught it to me when I was back at arcadia.

I planted my foot behind hers wraping my arm around the front of her waist quickly I threw both of us down to the thing mat. Alice grunted as she hit. I rolled away and got to my feet. As I stood there was this ear curdleing scream. I look up to see a crowd around someone in the guys group. It was a female so it must have been jill. We all slowly walked over to there.

Blood was on the mat and one of the guy back away from it. Claire pushed her way though the males as the stood around jill who laid on the floor bitching about pain. Alice made everyone take a few steps back. I looked up to see the clones had even stopped fighting concerned for jill. Looking back the guys moved out of the way a little and I could see what happened. Jill held onto her upper calf rocking. "it fucking…oh god this fucking hurts" she said, then someone pulled her to a wall.

"come on let go" Nathan said as he tried to get jill to let go of her leg. Slowly she did so and a stream of blood poured from her leg. Josh nealed behind her and holding her back almost. I couldn't tell how bad it was because of the angle I was at and the blood. Josh let go for a minute and took of his shit the ripped it in half. Nathan used the ripped up shirt as a make shift bandage. "Come on we should get this cleaned up" Nathan said and jill cries slowed to a stop. She nodded and josh helped her stand. Then picked her up cradling her in his arms to his chest. We all turned and watched as he carried her away.

"ok that enough for tonight we'll continue tomorrow" Claire stated then followed Nathan and josh out of the room. "I turned to trisha who stood a little behind me. "ouch" I said as I wrapped my arms around her. I rested my forhead aginst the side of her face and we walked out of the room.


	43. Chapter 43: Rayla & Casey

**Rayla- same time frame.**

Ok so when I tell you these last few months have been hell I literally mean I can show you a fucking voucher or something. I've been sitting in this hospital for the past week, I'm tired of people asking me what I can remember. I cause I remember almost everything almost. Its coming back slowly. Talking to my mom she said that Saufley put nano bots in me and they did a lot of damage. For once I can say what happened was entirely my fault.

As of right now the rehabilitation program has been discontinued and is being re-evaluated because of me. Chairman Saufley and his people can't come anywhere near me. I don't know whats happened to him, I havent seen him around the hospital or recived any orders from him on anything. Other then that I'm excited, I'm walking back to the military department now. If I see another hospital any time with in the next few weeks I swear its on.

Walking into my apartment I see that's nothings been changed. I'm not sure how long I've been gone but I'm pretty sure someone will tell me. in one of the many times they asked me how much I can remember about the past couple months and my answer brought up several questions. I told them I couldn't remember much and its as if it was a dream. All hazy and weird I'm not sure if what I remember is real or was real. I walk back into the back to grab a duffel bag because I'm going head over to Isabella's. I remember her that's for sure. I would never forget what we had. So I'm going to surprise her.

Looking into my closet I notice that there is no civilian clothes. Their all gone, what the hell? I turn and walk over to a set of drawers to see all black and white pairs of socks. Weird I had blue, red, green, even some toe socks that isabella would make me wear, embarassing yes i know. What the fuck? All my shits gone.

KNOCK, KNOCK. An there goes my front door. Answering it I see its my mom. "what are you doing here?" I asked and she looks at me as if I should be lying in bed or something. "I feel fine" I said as I walked into the living room and she follows. I didn't realize I had the empty bag over my shoulder and I set it down behind the couch. "where are you going" she asked me taking out her PDA. "To suburbia" I said smiling wondering if she would catch my drift. "To see who" she continued to question. "Isabella, who else?" I said as I laughed a little but she didn't find anything funny about my playful demeanor. I looked at my PDA looking at the time. She doesn't get off for another hour but I wanted to be there for that last hour of work just so i could bug her.

"Isabella is gone. So I don't know why your going over there? As a matter of fact I'm still ranking over you and your not to go over there at all" My mother ordered. I rolled my eyes looking away. "I mean it Rayla, Commander or not. You still have to follow my orders. Just because your one of the only female Comanders doesn't mean you get all I' don't have to listen to anyone'. With power like this comes responsibility" she stated and now she sounds like one of those supper hero to supper hero pep talks.

I put my hand behind my back and did something I hadn't done high school crossing two fingers together. "Alright I wont go" I said holding up one hand in defence as if I was honestly going to get hit. "Quit acting like a child and grow up" My mother said an I came to a little. "I am grown up. 24 is grown up" I said leaning back a little. "I mean it" she said. I nodded, "yes mam" I said and she stood. Standing with her I walked her to the door. I wonder why she's so admit about me going over there. I sat back on my couch, as much as I wanted to go over there and see for myself if she's there or not. I prob shouldnt because of how pissed my mother looked. My mother left and I was left there in my room alone bored.

As I sat there I noticed a picture on the shelf above the TV. Walking up to it, an picking it up I noticed it was a picture of me and Isabella in her restaurant. That was a fun day, I remember it like it was yesterday.

KNOCK KNOCK

Walking over to the door again. What is it with today does everyone know I'm back from the hospital or something. Opening it I saw it was Brittany and Otto. "She Really is back" Brittany said as if I wasn't standing right in front of her. "told you so" Otto taunted, Brittany turned and whacked otto in his stomach. Otto blushed a flush red and looked back up at me. "what are you doing?" Otto asked me and I looked back into my apartment as if I was missing something. "Nothin" I said turning back to them.

"c'mon were going to the bar in the civilian deptment" Brittany stated. "I'm not supposed…" an before I could say anything I was being yanked out of the door. Since when is there a bar in the civilian department. "when did a bar get a approved" I asked as we all walked down the hall. "I don't know. I guess some new regulations got passed or something. It doesn't stay open late and you can only have up to 6 drinks but you know how it is for some people. 6 drinks might be enough" Brittany explained, "Kale you act like you've never been there. We had your Party there…awe never mind" Otto said it almost sounded like a complaint.

"any ways Ingram and Juan and some of the other guys from my shop are meeting us there." Brittany stated, wow I guess she's been hanging out with the boys quite a bit since I've been gone. Otto nudged me in the shoulder and leaned into my ear. "she trying to make Ingram jealous, so she's been following me around everywhere" Otto whispered. Then stood straight upright when Brittany turned around. She swung and went to hit him again but this time otto moved out of the way. Brittany started to pout but the monorail showed up and Otto kinda pushed her in. I laughed following.

As we were walked through the civilian department I got a few funny looks, but it didn't bother me because I always get funny looks while I'm here. As we walked I noticed a stand that said "**WE WANT YOU**" in big bold letters with a military officers in the ranking of a commander pointing a finger at who ever was reading it. It was a lot like the old American military poster you would see with uncle Sam. I miss that life I really do. I didn't know they recruited civilians for the military here. I guess it something I would look into to train people. Ehh maybe.

As we all stopped at Isabella's restaurant. Brittany looked back at me. "you comin in" Brittany said smiling, "yea" I answered. There was some small hope that Isabella would be here. That my mother was wrong and I would get to see her. That she isn't gone and she would walk out of the back like she normally did. "reminiscing" Otto said in my ear, I looked up at him. "Yea I guess…hey britt what happened to Isabella" I asked, "Oh you remember her name now?" Brittany said and there was this tang in voice showing attitude. "yea, what happened?" I asked again, trying to actually remember was like looking at a picture with burnt edges and holes. No matter how hard I tried it just wasn't there.

I remember Isabella clearly, I would spend whole weekends with her and sometimes weeks at a time. Its just the fact that's she's gone kinda caught me off guard. "No body knows. We were hoping you would remember" she said and picked out a table. that's the good thing about Isabella restaurant you got to pick out your own tables here. You just sat where ever you want, then a waitress would come out and take you orders. As we sat down a waitress walked up. I didn't recognize her, "hey guys My names Chelsea. I'll be your waitress for the Day ok. What can can I get ya'll to drink?" Chelsea said in a happy go lucky cheerful voice. It made everyone at the table smile and we all started to answer her. I waited while Brittany and Otto ordered then ordered mine. She smiled then walked away to the bar.

We were sitting over to the side. My seat sat on the other side of the table and my back was facing the door. I'm kinda glad because as much as I wanted her to be here had a feelin. I don't know what it was it was just this weird feeling. Chelsea our server came back with all of our drinks, as she Half sat on a chair she put the tray on under her arm. "appetizers," she asked and I looked at the mirror. Isabella always ordered artichoke dip and queso, they were her favorite. "artichoke dip" I stated as Chelsea put her hand over her mouth and hiccuped as if she was holding something down. Taking a deep breath she looked up at us.

"is that it?" chelsea asked, and we all nodded yes. Brittany gave her a worried look. Chelsea jotted down what we wanted the practically ran off. We all started chit chatting when ingram and Bryant came in. they got their drink from the bar then joined us. "Ok so I Know how you can drink like a gallon and not have to worry about being completely trashed. So I got you this and us these shots. "this isn't a shot" I stated looking at the glass full of amber liquid. Its weird when ever I take a shot my throat tingles a little but it doesn't really hurt like a burn. "Its fair to us, I figured it out. You drink 4 drinks to our one and you might feel something depends on how spread out they are." he stated coming to some sort of theory.

Looking around the table at everyone else I frowned up. "Ya'll are trying to get me drunk you ass holes" I said, "yep she's back" Ingram said finaly sitting down at his seat. I picked up the glass of amber liquid. I already had a long island. I picked up the glass, "GO GO GO GO GO" they chanted and I chugged down what tasted Like Jack. It was lickerish caramel, my throat was starting to tingle so I let it up to breath and slightly recover. "Oh no you don't" one of them said then they tipped the glass up and it rushed into my mouth. I was being forced to drink it. Walls flashed up around me and water went over the top of my head. I reached up for the glass a grabbed it pulling it down. It was empty though. Wow creepy. Everyone looked at me as I coughed trying to catch my breath for a second. "you guys look like your having fun tonight" someone said standing to my right it was a familiar females, I leanded my chair back balancing as I can stretch myself out better and breath.

As I did I looked up. The face I saw caught me off guard and instead of catching my self I reached forward for the table but missed. I fell hitting the ground hard and yelping. Everyone started laughing. Rolling off the fallen chair I popped too. I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked at her. She's here, she's really here and I'm not dreaming. I took a few steps back. "hi" I said as I came to a realization why my mother didn't want me to come to the section of the hive. She wanted to keep us apart. She wanted to make sure I didn't get emotionally compromised.

"Don't look so fucking shocked" Alexa said and I backed up a few more steps. Here I was thinking about Isabella all day and look who shows up. "what the hell is wrong with her?" Alexa asked as she looked at me. I wanted to walk up and hug her but the way she was acting I wasn't sure if I should. "She actually been more normal then she has been in the last few months today. Idk why she's so shocked to see you" Brittany said as leaned against a freestanding pole eyeing alexa up and down. "Ray" she said as she walked towards me slowly i knew it was her wondering if i was ok. "Its been too dam long you" I said as I walked up to her and hugged her.

An overwhelming feeling of excitement came over me and I almost didn't know what to do. Should I kiss her, or should I act like old friends. God just feeling her body heat on mine felt nothing like I thought It might have. I had imagined it so much I kind of forgot what it felt like to hold her. Alexa completely relaxed into me and it was if we became one. Being with Isabella felt nothing like this. "I thought I was never going to see you again" I said in her ear. She breathed deeply, and let go. "are you guys going to be here for a while" she said in my ear so only I can hear. I leaned back and smiled, "yea…we were planing on drinking all six" I said. I felt everyone's eyes on me. I'm pretty sure they were confused.

Alexa nuzzled into my neck then let go of me. "I missed that" she said then walked away. I looked at everyone to see that otto was gone. "where's otto" I asked trying to avoid talking about he obvious. I looked over my shoulder to see alexa talking to one of the other waitress. "you uh…kicked the queso onto his lap" Juan said as he was trying not to laugh. "oh" I said I took a chip and dug into the other dip.

I must have looked over my shoulder every two minutes to see what she was doing. I didn't care if she noticed or not. I wanted to walk over there and scoop her up into my arms. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't protest. I'm pretty sure she would love it. She wouldn't have let me hug her if she didn't right. What is it with this place, I lose one girl and get another put in her place. This shit is crazy, I looked over my shoulder again to see alexa starring at me. She smiled and I cheesed. I don't think this day could have gotten any better.

**

* * *

**

Casey- same day.

I moved so I could see the screen better. Trisha was sitting behind me and I was leaning against her. We found a video of some random people. Its was home made, Alice and chris was with us when we found it. It started off before the outbreak. Then the man who I guess is always filming ended up in umbrella's military. I wondered if we killed him. He was very much a normal person. He told jokes and played pranks on his co workers but before the outbreak he had a family. He went to work and came home just like anyone else. I kinda felt bad, Alice said this was research. I'm just glad there's no male on female home made porn on here. I would definitely get up and walk away.

"baby I'm supper bored" Trisha said then bent down and kissed my neck a little. She started breathing hot air on my ear and I was fighting certain urges to turn around and do something about it. I looked up at alice and she was paying such attention to what was going on onscreen she didn't notice our flirting. Trisha bit my neck, "ouch" I couldn't help but say allowed and chris turned to us but turned back not interested. Alice looked over her shoulder giving us a look like we should leave if we're that bored. I don't think trisha saw her though because she was breathing in my ear in any way but how someone would normally breathe.

Snaking my hands in the only spot that was open between us behind my back. I strummed getting at whatever skin I could touch moving clothing out of the way. She sucked in a deep breath, I wasn't close to anything I know I wasn't so I lightly ran my fingers where I could get contact. My body completely relaxed into hers as her breathing hitched. I could feel a smirk grow. Trisha started to run her fingers lightly down the back of my left arm the one I left free. I wonder how badly she was craving right now. Ooo I might have fun with this.

"c'mon baby please" She said in my ear and if I hadn't been paying such attention to her I wouldn't have heard it. I think shes trying to seduce me. I would laugh if the two in front of us weren't so bent on being quite while the watched the home made video. I wonder what all they got out of this. I haven't noticed anything. Its isn't like umbrella has defining marks on their wall showing and telling where everything is. Every wall I've seen him walk by that isn't grey is a window into a room that's normally solid white. They don't even know if he was at where we are going. Well I can't say that per say cuz alice probly know more then I do.

Trisha blows hot air on my ear then kisses the skin just behind it and I had to stop myself from moaning softly. She totally brought me out of my rant there. I turned so we were face to face and as quietly as possible sucked on her bottom lip. I think I caught her off guard cuz she jumped a little. I let go, looked at her and she slowly opened her eyes looking at me. "yep yep…we need to…" started to say. "SSSHHHH" Leave. And I think we've just been shushed.

I stand and help trisha to her feet and we both walk out of the small room holding each others hands. We were sitting in the communications room. So It was small as is, Trisha laughed and pulled my arm towards the galley. How could she be hungry? "where are you going" I said as she laughed and stumbled her way past people pulling me off balance as well. I just about ran into one of the clones. "oops sorry" I said as I was puled past her. I gripped and pulled back with my hand to try and slow her down. As if I was fishing and was pulling back on a huge fish to reel in. IT didn't work though cuz trisha just planted her foot against the wall and yanked back sending me flying into her. "baby slow down" I complained, "no this is way to much fun." she stated as We jogged past jeff, "hey jeff" I said attempting to stop. "Slow down girls" jeff said as I was pulled in the direction and we kept going laughing and giggling like a couple of teenagers.

"how much farther are we going" I kind of complained, as I looked up to see someone ahead of us. I couldn't tell who it was though. As we got closer it looked like Jill from behind. Short cut black hair and black boots but I couldn't really tell because she was wearing a long pair of jeans. As she took a step I noticed her limp, and she leaned up against the wall. Trisha kept laughing and let go of my hands as she sort of dogged Jill going around her. As I walked up to her I looked back smiling look ing at trisha run off.

Jill had black rings under her eyes and she wouldn't look up at me even though I was pratically in her face trying to get her attention. "JILL" I said, "JILL" I said again and she lifted her head looking at me then her eyes rolled and she collapsed into my arms. As I caught her my right shoulder slammed into the bulkhead under her weight sending a shooting pain up my neck. "TRISHA" I yelled called out some what in pain the other in panic. I lowred jill to the ground slowly not being able to support her weight. I sat there as I felt a set of hands grip my shoulders sending another shooting pain up into my neck. Fighting a cry out for pain I suport jill with my good arm as I'm able to move her hair bending down to see if she's breathing.

I feel a faint brush of air against my cheek, sitting up I looked down to see her paled over completely. All color and life seemed to be fading away. Sweat started to bead on her face a little as we sat there. Her eyes were sunken in and I'm getting pissed as I realize how the fuck josh didn't notice this. "Go get help" I look up and say. Trisha grips onto the door above of lifting up and pulling herself over mine and jills bodies. I know I couldn't move her if I wanted to. Trisha wouldn't be ab;e to do much more then I what I could either.

As I waited I reached down with my good hand and pulled up her jean leg where I knew she cut herself. It was a little green around the edges, black in other spots bruised in others. Was she not able to Keep it clean? Damn as much as she used to yell at reggie about taking care of herself. Her leg had definitely gotten infected.

Jeff and trisha rushed in our direction. As they got to us, Jeff bent down next to me. "Jill, Jill can you hear me" Jeff asked, I shook my head no as she moaned and her head flopped to one side. I pointed to her leg using my good arm. Jeff lifts what wasn't already lifted from her jeans and looks at it. "I think she's septic" Jeff stated. "come on lets get her to a bed." Jeff stated as he lifted her shifted his weight and picked her up cradling her in his arms. She didn't take to his chest Like I thought she would. She kinda just hung there. I held up my good arm for trisha to help me up. this is definitely going to affect my shooting.

I think Trisha noticed how I was cradling my arm to my chest because she kept looking at me then my shoulder. "are you OK?" she asked her expression full of concern. "I'll be ok baby" I said as I kissed her lips, she wrapped her arm around my lower waist pulling me too her. We followed as he slowly walked to his quarters a few doors down. I didn't realize how close we were to them.

Jeff turned into the room and laid jill on the bed. Trisha followed I stayed at the door. "I'm going to find josh and Nathan" I state as I watch jeff and trisha move into action. No one even really looked up, I don't know what they were doing exactly I didn't stay to find out. I turned and walked down the hallway walking pretty quickly. The quickest way to get Nathan and josh was to send off an announcement in through the ship. Other then that I would have to walk around and that could take forever. So I made a b-line for the bridge. Maiking it there only a few minutes after I thought about it.

Claire is up here with Nathan looking out onto the ocean. " call over the intercom for josh to go to Jeff's room Jill is sick" I said and Claire jumped into action and made the anouncement. I rushed off the brigde with Nathan on my heels. We made it back just before josh did he rushed into the room ahead of me. As he saw Jill he slightly and panicked, she was still unconscious. Jeff and trisha hadn't been able to wake her. Josh tried to wake her but couldn't.

I stood just outside the door, "It can be an easy fix. We need mold to make Penicillium" jeff stated and Nathan nodded. "yep, hopefully we have some already. I'll go check it out" Nathan said as he left the room again. I leaned back to see Claire walking down the hall. She must have gotten someone to take over on the bridge. Nathan stopped to talk to Claire before he kept walking.

"There wasn't anything anyone could have done to stop this" Claire stated as she approached. "I know, just creepy ya know. She looked so normal couple of days ago" trisha said walking out of the room. I backed up leaning against the bulkhead. My shoulder throbbed a little not as bad as before. I move it, and it didn't hurt when i moved it so its probably just badly bruised. Trisha stood with her back against my chest leaning against me. I Kissed her neck and smiled against it. "your becoming such the nurse" I said as she kinda leaned to one side lightly kissing my cheek. I watched the room as people moved around it. I didn't want to be here though. There always way to many people in the room and that alone made it looked smaller. "we got it from here girls" Claire said looking up at us. I nodded wrapping one good arm around trisha's waist as she nodded and walked in the same direction we were running before we came across Jill. Our compartment was a few doors down, walking into I quickly found my bed and laid down.

I woke up a few hours later and felt almost a fully ok. As in my shoulder only hurt when I pressed on the now huge black bruise on my back. Trisha wasn't asleep and watching me move around the compartment. I made sure my gun was ready to go if I needed it. Put up my clothes up and then pulled out a couple of clean T-shirts. Tossing one to Trisha she reached out of her rack and caught it. I took off my shirt and put on the clean one.

I walked over to trisha sort of swaying my hips running left hand though my hair. Slightly leaning my head to one side. I stopped at the rack and rocked my hips reaching up into my bunk as if I was being myself and not trying to get at anything. I felt fingers brush my stomach from side to side and back again. Before I could come down to see what she was doing she pulled on the button of my pants. My body bent inward at first because I was caught off guard.

I bent down as she was still pulling me into the rack itself. Its cramped in a rack by yourself. Its about 9 or 10 feet long maybe three maybe another half foot deep. I was laying ontop of her. Her breathing was as deep as mine and I could see red in her face flush because of the heat we were creating. "take these off" she said pulling at my pants. Boy am I glad there is no one in here right now. It was really hard to move though thank god she noticed lifted myself up as she unbuttoned and unzipped them. I wiggled my pants down as much as I could till I was able to kick them off and out of the rack.

I lifted myself again and she did the same I helped her a little. Once she had her pants off I laid between her legs. I kissed her neck listening to her breathing for the hitch. Once it did I i came up dominating her lips with mine. I wasn't being aggressive just enough to let her know I wanted control and it was working. A moan escaped from between our lips. My right hand found hers as she gripped onto mine. I came up over a leg and straddling her before putting myself against the wall of the rack.

Did I mention how much room I had in this fucking thing. Yea I did, and at the moment I wished I could be anywhere else doing this because I had almost no room. Our bodies pressed up against each other pretty tightly. Our lips moved in a sort of scyned dance. My free hand made its way up her shirt, finding her breast I gripped onto it. As she took a breath she moaned out smiling too. Her grip on my hand didn't ease up much. I went to kissing her neck as I kneaded her nipple in my fingers. Her breathing quickened slightly . "Like that" I asked feeling her head nodd yes against mine I move my hand a little lower making soft slow circles around her belly button.

Her stomach jumped a little as I brushed the top of her pelvic bone with my tumb. I continued kissing her without having to dominate because she just gave in. I pulled on the band of her underwear. Then found my fingers sliding under lips. Damn she's wet, and getting wetter by the second. As I'm making out wither she pulls away to breaths then moaned out of pure pleasue and I smiled something wide. Trisha hips moved agaist my hand begging for me to enter her. But I still only circled her entrance and pressed against her swolen clit. If there was more room I'd eat her out. I would rather be eating her out.

I rimmed her entrance sort of spreading it open a little. She bucked against my hand forcing my fingers inside her. She wanted so much more, I could tell how quick she was going to go but I wanted to draw this out a little. "Baby p…ph" she said or tried to say. I pumped hard once to see what she would do but all she did was suck in a sharp breath.

As I saw this going horribly wrong and her possibly getting irritated, I slowly started to move my fingers in and out of her still circling her clit with my thumb. She bucked against my hand. If my other hand was free I would hold it down a little. I didn't noticed but trisha had my other hand close to her mouth. I started kissing her neck again moving my fingers a little faster. She held back and stiffled several moans, untill she couldn't any more. Moving my hand faster and adding another finger. Within second each quick pump was followed by a soft moan. There was a slightly longer one and her juices spilled out onto my hands. I kept going trying to draw out the orgasm as much as I could. She arched her back a little then completely collapsed into herself.

I stopped, kissed her neck and she grabbed my chin and kissed me something that I wasn't expecting. I smiled, I thought she would be trying to recoup or something. Nope this kiss was, do pass go and collect 200 dollars. "oh your not getting away that easy" she said, her voice low and seductive. I lightly kissed her not sure what I had just gotten myself into. This is going to get good.


	44. Chapter 44: Alexa & Rayla

**Alexa-a few days later. After work**

I sat in my room trying to forget about last couple of days. I didn't know I could email or message people on my handheld. Rayla calls it a quick send. Its pretty cool though because I can through email. We didn't talk about much, she mostly explained to me what happened after she had gotten taken. Then I told her what happened to me after she left. Which wasn't as bad as what happened to her. She didn't tell me everything like I wanted, I'd asked her but she wouldn't say much. I haven't seen her since that night. Its been killing me slowly. I don't know if its hormones or what but I've been crying non-stop over the littlest crap and its starting to freak me out.

Speaking of hormones and stuff, I haven't started puking yet. Marina and brooke got the all day sickness like crazy. I think they've even started cutting marina's hours because of it. Marina said 'the smell of the pantry is what gets to her at work'. All the mixtures and different smells, that's what it is. Brooke just pukes on command you just mention food and whatever she tried to eat comes up. God I'm glad I'm not like that. Knock on wood, if I can find some because it could just show up later right. Yea that would be just my luck.

I walked into Brooke's room and laid down on the bed dangling my feet over the edge. "do you think she's going to just show up" I asked her, she was in her bathroom sitting next to the toilet. "I don't know" she said, but her voice was strained. Then there was a waterfall of chunks hitting water. I lifted my head a little to investigate. She let out another down pour. Seconds later the toilet flushed and she was standing at her bathroom door. "this need to be over and it need to be over now." she said then slowly walked to the bed and sat down. I propped myself up on my elbows. She looked really tired she bent over holding her head up with her hands. Putting her fingers through the part of her hair. "You should get some sleep" I stated and she looked back at me. "yea…if I wasn't so damn hungry" she stated, "but you just…." I said and she looked out the door towards the living room. "someones knocking at the door" she said because I didn't hear anything. "I'll get it" I said rolling to the edge then standing.

I walked to the door slowly and the knocking got a little persistent. I opened the door without looking out of the small hole. As soon as I made eye contact with ray I kinda lunged at her. She wrapped me up in her arms and walked me inside the living room. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to let her go knowing it cold be a while till I got her back again. I felt like one of the army wives or something that never really got to see…Wow I really just compared myself to and army wife. Anyways, after a few seconds she nuzzled my shoulder then turned and took s short wiff of my hair. I remember when she used to do that. She used to do it all the time and I love it when she does.

"I've missed you so much" Ray said let go of me just a little so she could see my face. "I missed you too" I added and closed the door. "what are you doing here though? How did you…I didn't even tell you where I was staying at?" I tried to say, see what she does to me I can't even get my thoughts straight. "I'm a commander, I can get my fingers into anything" she said and smiled. "I'm about to start working with my mother on this project she been working on for a while. I can't tell you much about it, but I know its going to benefit the hive so much" she started to explain. I could tell she wanted to say more. I could tell she wanted to say something but she didn't. I don't understand how she can support this hive so much. I can only blame it on the fact that's she's been here for so long. "does this project have a name?" I asked, "yes and no, its just called The Program" she explained and my eyebrows scrunched together because what she was saying sounded so familiar. Her mother could have hundreds of different projects, but this is one and the same. My program, "Oh that's why they say your program when you first go to orientation" I said.

Ray looked at me leaning her head to one side confused. Letting her arms fall from around my waist. "I'm in the program" I said smiling but ray didn't find it amusing. She looked as if she was getting a little upset. "maybe, you'll be helping me?" I sort of asked her trying to see if she would calm down a little. "No I wouldn't be. I don't think I could do this again" she said turning and walking towards the wall. "Ray…" I said trying to get her to come back to me. "Your in the program. As in your pregnant?" she asked me and looked as if she knew something more then I did. "yea ray… your mom. She's been really good to me. She gets me. She's said she would give me whatever I want and she has" I tried to explain. Ray's face went blank for moments there after then she laughed. "wow out of all the people in the world. She had to chose you" she stated but I didn't get the logic behind her words. I didn't get where she was coming from.

"she knew. She knew you were here and she thought I would flip out if found you here. That's why she said it. That why she told me not to come over here. I mean I'm breaking a direct order right now an if I wasn't a comander I'd be screwed but I don't give a fuck. I mean I do but damn that was really fucked up of her" she ranted sort of pacing. She said everything to fast for me to get. "what?" I said trying to make sense of it. There was a detail I was missing and I didn't get what it was exactly. I wanted to know, should I push her or should I leave her alone. I don't really want to over something this simple when I just got her back.

Ray turned to me and hugs me again. IT caught me off guard so I didn't hug back until now. "She can't know. I can do this, we can do this but she can't know I know you're here. She'll flip shit and…" she didn't finish her sentence. I tried to read her body language but I couldn't. God its been that long, I know her and she knows me but I can't read her like I used to. We used to be so in tune. I wanted to ask her why, but she sighed and let go a little. "We jus have to be really care full. Did you ask her?Did my mom tell you anything about me?" she asked and I looked up at her wanting to tell her something but I just shook my head no. Ray gave me a stern look. How is she doing that? "well…" she asked me and I nuzzled into her shoulder and I could feel tears start to form.

Oh god here they come and I can't stop them. "she told me…She told me you were…Dead" it wasn't a full on sob but I was holding back tears like I don't know what. "Dead? Really" she said and she sounded surprised. She chuckled once, "cut throat" she mumbled but I heard it though her chest. Her arms flexed around my upper torso and tensed, and I started to sob. God why am I crying, I couldn't even tell you why I was crying it was just coming out. I hate this, I finally get her back and all I do is cry.

Before I could really do anything Rayla picked me up cradling me to her chest. Dam a little unexpected and nice. As much as wanted to enjoy this it was hard to. She walked

into my room pushing the door open with her foot. "I got you… I won't let anything happen to you" she said as she sat down holding me and rocking me side to side like a baby. Damn whats wrong with me. The first alone time I get with ray and all I do is cry.

I woke up to a arm over my back and a warm slowly moving chest. I opened my eyes a looked up at her. She smiled, "morning" She said, but her voice was low as if she was trying not to scare me. I wonder why she stayed after I basically cried my self to sleep in her arms. "hey" I said, I couldn't think of anything to say. This is bad and its only getting worse.

"feel better" ray asked me and I sat up a little propping myself up on her chest. I remember these moments all to well. "yea…my boobs are supper sore" I stated and she laughed a little. "It comes with the… bun in the oven" she said trying to make a joke but I didn't really find it funny. Ray lifted her other hand and picked up her hand held off the table. "I gotta go, I got a meeting I need to get to. I just wanted to be here when you woke up" she stated. I lifted slightly then sat up struggling a little still feeling the tired trying to work its way out of me. "Ok" I said stretching my arms over my head. "so ok, I'll come back within the next couple of days. We'll um…hang out" she said trying to think of how to say it. I wonder how long its been since she's been able to talk normal. Instead of all military like.

I started to fight back tears again, but I don't think it showed though the layers of being tired. I know it was this time, I didn't think I could bare through the thought of not seeing her for so long. I just wanted her to stay, but she couldn't. She either couldn't or she wouldn't because of her mother. "I have an appointment in a few hours anyways. Just quick send me something so I'll know you want me" I said and she smiled. "ok, I will bae" she stated and I looked up at her. I wasn't sure what to think, she hadn't called me bae this entire time she was here or since we've seen each other that night. If you don't remember that was her pet name for me. She never said baby or babe, just bea.

Rayla reached up and ran a finger across my cheek and smiled warmly. Before closing my eyes I saw three long scars on her arm the length of her forearm. When her soft touch gone I was calm and didn't feel as if I was going to cry. Her arm laid next to me playing with the string on my shirt. I starred down at them. "When is your appointment?" I asked, and she looked up at me from starring at the ceiling. How fucked up is this place? "in about an hour and a half" she said then noticed the concerned look on my face. I smiled through it though. I no she would never try to kill herself. She's always been so full of life and loved life itself. So I know she wouldn't even consider it.

"Yea I better get going" ray said so I sat up and sat next to her. "I'll try to come back sooner then a few days. It just depends on how this test run for me goes" she said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "ok" I said but it was soft almost as if I didn't want her to hear it. I was ok with this, I think. There wasn't anything I could do to stop her. So I had no choice but to wait. Wait for her to come back to me again. This leaves me in a limbo I don't want to be in.

**

* * *

**

Rayla- next day, mid day

Alexa;

When I first saw you it was like being woken up from a long dream. It was as if I was in a coma and seeing you felt like someone had shocked my heart to revive me. I feel whole again. Knowing your hear safe and alive creates a spark in me that grows till its all and feel surrounding me. I feel as if I've some how relapsed into something I haven't been in years. I'm addicted to you. You're like my own personal brand of mary jane. It's been so long since I've had a hit it feel like when I'm with you everything just melts away and I'm floating higher then clouds. These clouds just that builds and builds till I have to leave and everything turns into a storm. When I finally get to hold you in my arms the clouds disappear and it start all over again. I got you bea. I have you now and I'll never let you go.

I walked down the hall wanting to run. Just to get though the hallways so I didn't have to look into any of their eyes. My mothers is leaving me to be the Commander in charge of her project "The Program". I wouldn't have to actually conduct and or perform any research. All I do it watch over and report back to my mother if something goes wrong or one of the girls have a major complaint that I can't solve. So on top of doing solo missions, being a division leader, working with my special opps and now I have to be the assistant of a project I didn't want to have anything to do with. I just wanted to spend my time with alexa.

Now is when alexa needs me more then ever and I can't be there for her like I wan to be. They have me doing so many things at once. I feels like there's this hole that's only filled when I'm close to her. When I'm close to alexa. I feel normal again. Like I can breath and the tightness in my chest is gone.

I didn't realize how fast I was walking. As I looked up I saw my secretary, she smiled as I walked by her. I nodded and stopped at my office door. "Do I have any messages?" I asked, she smiled sweetly. "Yes they're on their desk. One of the girls had a nervous break down yesterday and their the numbers to. Oh plus all the files of the next cycle" she explained and I nodded again before opening up my door and walking in. "do you want me to hold all call's for a little bit" she asked me from a distance. "sure" I said at least now I'll have enough time to go over this. I'm sure I'll get used to it. I just have to deal for now.

My office wasn't as big as my mothers, but I had the same type of desk. All the acess I could ever want probally more then I needed. I brought up the messages and pulled the files from one to the next. There was another 20 girls. Three of them were volenteers wanting to get out of the military. They gave them the program as a choice. I wonder what the the other choice was. I read through their files seeing that one of them was Brittany york I sighed. The only thing I could think of was that she wasn't happy. I'll make a personal visit to her.

I looked over the rest of the files as of right now they're waiting on my signature and then they'll go through the process. It doesn't take long, their in transition for a week then they get moved to the civilian department where they're given job so they can feel normal and adjust to the change. It benefits them and the childs development. A woman being in confinement during pregnancy is found to be stressful from what I read.

After sitting there for at least and hour watching videos, going over files and putting digital signatures to approve the new cycle of girls had me beyond tired. My phone rang, So I picked it up, oh and there's on thing I forgot. My phone is just an ear piece. I've always wondered what black thing that I would see some of the chairmans and upper rankings would wear. Its small and its round, you wouldn't know what it is unless you have ever used one. I pressed the button on the side of the piece.

"Commander Kale you mother is on the phone" My secretary stated. I really got to learn that woman's name. "Put her though" I stated and there was this soft tones beep. "Whats up?" I asked her as I heard her breathing. Yep the sound pick up is that good. "Kale, professional remember. Were you even paying attention at your indoc" she asked me sounding like my mother. "yes and no" I said and I could hear her laugh. "neither did I" she said and we both started laughing.

"so how do you like your new office" she asked me. "its ok, I'm getting used to it…" I stated. I never really had an office to my self so having a office and my own secretary is decent.

"I've sent those approvals your way. I'm going to talk to a few of the girls make sure this is what they're ok" I stated. There was this short pause. "ok that's good, just remember not to get emotionally involved" she stated. "I won't" I said as if I was being told not to get drunk tonight if I went out. I laughed to myself. "did you read the rest of the programs what if's?" she asked, I thought for a second. "yes, but I saw where you said in you notes that you haven't really used it yet" I identified. "hmm almost used it but didn't have to go threw with it" she said and paused again. I waited for a minute then brought up what I know she would explain.

"it's a very drastic method. We only do it if needed. We don't offer it unless it is a severe situation." my mother explained and I read over the process. The process puts the woman on ice so she can't hurt herself or the child. Not literally on ice just asleep the entire time unaware. When the woman has carried the child to term the child is removed. They haven't used the process yet because the woman is infertile after wards. So most women opt to straighten up their act.

"yes mam I understand. I offer it but persuade against it" I sujested. "well ok looks as if you have things under control" she said, I smiled. A month ago she wouldn't have trusted me to leave the hive. Now I have so many responsiblities I can really see how far the rabbit hole goes. So in other words I took the blue pill.

After finishing up I grabbed the larger PDA. It has all the files I needed for when I go and talk to the new cycle. I walked out of my doors and stopped at my Secretaries desk. Looking at her name plate I didn't care notice earlier. "leana" I said and she stood. "yes mam" she answered and took a step back. "come on I need you to take notes and hold this big ass PDA" I said. She perked up, happy to get from behind the desk I guess. "ok, commander Rafle never took me with him anywhere. I'll have all calls forwarded to the machine." she said then started to do something. "no just have important numbers forwarded to my phone" I said tapping the piece on my ear. Leana nodded and walked around the desk.

We walk to the the girl who had a break down first. "bring up her file. I believe her name is marina malcovich" I stated and looked over to see leana do so. "She is as of right now 6 weeks which is about 12 weeks in a normal pregnancy. She is emotionally depressed and tried to commit suicide yesterday. As of right now she's on…I'm not sure how to say it but she's been medicated to keep her docile" she read. I looked up, "has she been violent" I asked. "there was an outburst on the way in." she explained. "how is her T7 levels" I asked her. If you wondering T6 and T5 is the protein that was given to me as a child. My mother created T7 for the women its like a combination of both. I don't know all the scientific term to explain it further.

"Her T7 is very low. They've been able to restore it since then" Leana said as we stopped at the room she was in. I looked at leana as if she was my coach or something and I was about to get a pep talk. I walked into the room unannounced. As I walked in and around the curtain that was pulled around the bed to se Marina laying down starring at the window. She clicked the button and it changed. I stood and leana sat in the chair behind me. "what do you want" marina asked me. "I just wanted to talk" I said as I walked more to the side of the bed. Marina looked up at me smiled. "I know you" she said and my eyebrows furrowed together. "you were that new commander that got promoted last week or whenever" she stated and I smiled. "yea that was me" I said I could tell she was a little messed up on the drugs so I knew this wasn't going to be much of a conversation. "you had my girl doing back flips when she saw you. Then I'm sure she probably cried her self to sleep. I would have cried myself to sleep the way you tested her" she said her words a little slurred but I understood what she said.

Evidently I saw alexa before I came to. I would say. "I know, but I'm here for you. I need to find out if your emotionally stable. Because of right now you have three choices." I stated and marina looked at me realizing this was serious. "You can straighten up, go back to where you were in the civilian department, I put you on ice or you can stay here and stay monitored and doped up. The first two choices are up to you. If in three days you haven't made a decision then I'll come back and offer two of the three." I said and marina just starred at me. Did my voice sound that cold? Was I really starting to sound like my mother? I shuddered inside thinking about it. This place was turning me into something and I didn't realize they were doing it till now. We finished up the conversation with Marina melodic. She doesn't look as if she's going to make up her mind anytime soon. I'll give her some time.

After talking to Brittany I realized why she was going into the program willingly. She didn't sound distraught or angry about how she was being treated by the military. There would be something there. She was too normal. I know why she's here, I know who she's here for. Unfortunetly she's not going to find her. I walked back into my office and sat down. I tried looking for Alexa in the files but couldn't find hers. My mother is going out of their way to hide them from me. Both of them.


	45. Chapter 45: Trisha & Rayla

**So everyone is on the same time frame. Its starting to wind down a bit i got an idea of how I want this to end. sorry it took so long for the update I'll try to get the next one up quicker. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy- Ray**

* * *

**Trisha- few weeks later.**

I rolled over and into casey. I didn't even realize we fell asleep up here. I nuzzled up to her because we didn't bring any kind of blanket and I'm cold. Her breathing was a little heavy but It doesn't look like a hardcore dream. "Jason said kade was going to do it" she said and I looked up at her. Her eyebrows furrowed, she rarely talks in her sleep. definitely not as much as I do but when she does she normally wakes herself up. Her arm moved and then I think she noticed I was laying closer to her, I was so she pretty much pulled closer and tighter.

So we've been on this stupid boat for over a month now. I think we're about halfway there. There's been more briefings about what were going to do when we get there and how were going to handle things. We've received at least two more messages and they were a lot like the first one so we haven't gotten any new information. I had to put in a new itinerary into the main computer a couple of times. Jeff figured they would be tracking us some how so I don't want to set off any alarms by us not doing so.

Jill is doing a lot better, she walks with a little bit of a limp but the infection is pretty much gone. She got really bad there for a hot min because we had to make the mold. Surprisingly there wasn't a single piece of food with mold on it. It didn't take long though. Once we were able to make what she needed she was noticeably better within a few days. The thing I find funny out of all this is that jill is so ready to bark orders and take care of other people when their sick or hurt but when it comes to her being the one being taken care of she freaks out. I guess that's why her and josh get along because he's pretty mild tempered. As in she's like a lead lioness or something. Its too bad she's straight. But I got my Casey though and she's so much hotter. Now more so then before because I think I might have tamed her, no yep I tamed her.

I'm just ready for this trip to be over with so I can be on land again. "how long have you been awake" Casey asked looking at me taking me out of my rant. "not long" I said smiling sweetly. Casey looked around looking confused. "really, really" she said smiling sort of laughing. "whats so funny" I asked her and she looked at me while she reached for something with her other hand looking blindly. "Nothing, I pulled a you" she said and laughed again. "pulled me" I asked confused. "yea I passed out after I finished the bowl" she said laughing lightly again.

I hit her in the shoulder. "ouch" Casey complained then sat up. "your such a baby" I said and rolled to her lap. I watched as she sat above me and brought the pipe to her mouth. Taking a hit she blew it out slowly. I always hated the fact that she would smoke pot but I tried it and liked it so I guess you would say im a bit of a hypocrite. Yea yea I know its bad that I thought like that but we're bored so it gives us something to do. That and I'm not as tempermental afterwards. Being couped up on this stupid ship sucks. Unfortunately for casey a lot of it gets taken out on her.

Casey finished off the bowl then turned off the lamp and we both stood. I didn't smoke with her because I'm sure I need to go check in with jeff and see if there's anything he needs help with. I walked out of out favorite place to hide at the back of the ship to find its almost pitch black. "this is not good" I said as I took a step so casey could step out of the container. "Its ok" she said as she reaches for my arm. She finds my hand places something heavy in it. "I always bring it" she said I felt down the long shaft. An no pervs its just a flashlight.

After I turn it on I could see ahead of us. I reach back and grab onto Casey hand and we walk inside the ship easily. I didn't like walking around the ship at night, because its always dark outside. On the inside we don't have regular lights. Casey explained to me umbrella designed it this way because it was designed after military ships. The red lights aren't easy to see on the water at night so it won't be settable to attacks. Weird yea I know. But that's they way it is. "I got to go find jeff" I said and case nodded following me willingly, blindly almost. You could tell she was high because she didn't talk much the girl is a bit of a chatter box sober if she know you. She looked as if she wanted to sit down. I smiled kissing her lightly then continued walking.

As I walked into the communications room to see jeff, Claire and chris sitting looking at the computers and talking. "this is really strange. But its for the better I guess" jeff stated. "what going on" I asked as I let go of casey's hand walking and standing behind jeff. "well it looked like the new route plan they gave us also put in some kind of code you didn't notice. The ship moved twice as fast and now we only have about a week before we make it to Ausitralia" jeff explained then looked up at me. "what" I said as I smiled widely. Inside I was doing a dance but I had to act somewhat professional around these three or else I'll get looked at funny especialy when their on mission mode.

"is their going to be a brief" I asked Claire and she looked up at me then smiled, "we already had one. Kade can bring casey up to speed and you can read the last message it will be all you need" chris said then he looked at casey who was off in her own world at the door. "so we only got a week left about" I stated again and it settled just then. "do you need me" I asked and they looked up. "nope" chris said and I turned to casey pinning her against against the wall. "Get outta here you two" Claire said and looked up. I pulled casey out into the hallway. I wasn't paying attention and I bumped into someone.

I looked up thinking it was alice, but it was a clone. "Sorry" I said then walked around her. There was another following her. As I walked down the um…Casey call's them peaways but I just call em hallways. Anyways we go to the compartment first thing and she lays in a rack. "oh stop being lazy" I said as I tried to pull her out of it. "No" she said and rolled over. "so your pulling a me" I said knowing I would get her attention. She turned so she could see me, "I don't know…no" she said then rolled back over. Oh hell naw now I'm going to bug her but in a good way. Its time to celebrate.

I climbed into my rack with her. I guess she got in mine because she didn't feel like working to lay down in her own. "this is my rack" I said as I forced her to lay on her back so I could lay on top of her. Her eyes were half closed but I could tell she was looking up at me. "baby we should celebrate" I said, she smiled lazily. "I'm way too stoned to do anything" she half muumbled. "who said you had a chioce" I stated, I don't know if she liked it when I took control but I know now she wasn't really going to fight it.

I kissed her lightly at first, she didn't move much so I did most of the moving for her. As the kissing got a little more involved I moved so I was between her legs. it's a good thing she's in sweats cuz otherwise this would be a lot harder. As I kissed her I slowly moved my hips side to side. She moaned into my mouth. Well that didn't take long.

I didn't really like dry humping but I'm sure there's someone else in here so I don't want to take off all my clothes. I pulled up her shirt and slid it off her at the same time pulling the curtain closed to the rack. Man am I an awesome multi tasker or what. It felt like we were alone even though I knew were weren't. Casey liked doing it in public. She said it was the thought of getting caught like a couple of teenagers that excited her. I took off my shirt as then continued to kiss her. who ever is in here is probally going to leave as soon as they figure out what were doing.

The kisses got a little more involved and she was more turned on then I expected. She moaned into my mouth again but it wasn't like the first. This was more out of fustration. Ok now I'm seeing the part of her that wants some control. With my body pinned against hers and the fact that the ceiling isn't that high off my head she couldn't do much. I pulled down her bra grabbing her breast she moaned again. it's a good thing I was kissing her constantly because I'm sure they would be a lot louder if I wasn't.

Casey breathing quickened as she started to move with me and our hips found a rhythm moving together. As I commanded her mouth with mine she gave in a little. "please babe," she said between kisses. I lifted myself a little as she moved so my hand could move between us. I slid my hand under the band of her sweat pants and underwear. I found her wetter then I expected. Still kissing her so she wouldn't moan out so loudly I slid my fingers between her lips moving against the way she was moving. Casey moved her head to the side as she took long deep breaths. I slid a finger in curving it up while applying pressure with my thumb to her clit moving it in small circles.

Case hissed in pleasure then quickly turned her head to mine kissing me as if I was the only person in the world left. An this was our moment. "more" she said between kisses but I didn't want to give it to her. Then I thought about it. When casey wanted it she likes It hard fast rough all of the above. Wondering if I could give it to her slowly I slowed my pace a little adding another finger. She wined a little into my mouth. I pulled away and sat up looking at her. I remember the last time I gave it to her rough like that and she got loud, real loud. "I'll do it" I said as I stopped, "I'll do it but you can't make a sound" I said and I slid my fingers in and out slowly. Without saying anything she nodded and I added another finger still messaging her clit with my thumb.

I placed my other arm so I could prop myself up a little giving her and myself some more room to move. Casey hisses something deep. "shhh" I said and she look up at me. Her breathing quickened and then deepen almost at the same time. I pumped fingers in and out of her faster and harder. She took a deep breath and I watched as her stomach sunk in showing her ribs. She turned and bit onto a shirt, moaning into it. I stopped for a second giving her a chance to catch up. She nodded her head yes as she grinned her hips into my hand. So I started up again, harder and faster. this time she arched her back throwing her head back and breathing harder then before. I watched as her eyes slowly rolled in the back of her head. That was kinda new.

I felt her gush out into my hand and I kept going trying to draw the orgasm out as much as possible. She collapsed into the rack. As i laid next to her I pulled out then reached for a towel as she turned and nuzzled into me. I looked back down and she was asleep. "dam" I said as I tried to nudge her awake but she wouldn't move. I've never done that before. What the fuck? Oh well I guess I'm that good.

**

* * *

**

Rayla- same day

I walked into my mothers office to see she wasn't there. "There's a note on her desk" the secretary said. And I walked around the desk to see a small window with writing and her signature. "You're the head of the project now time to start acting like one. I didn't let the last commander wear his uniform so get used to wearing this suit. Mom" it said.

I took the suit of the hanger and changed into it. The I loaded up some files that were to important to send to her over mail. After that I left a little note of my own and walked out.

So now I manage the transport, choosing and testing as well so when the new girls come in I get to see them first before the scientist get hold of them. We sent out a few transitions to the ship and it should have received them already. The last few that we sent out were programs to bypass the safety precautions and move faster over the ocean. I want to know if something has happened on that ship just as much as the rest of my people. it's a feeling thing. I can't quite describe it but I know that something happened. We can't tell with out dated equipment on the ship exactly whats going on. So because of the hiccup we noticed I'm going out there myself.

I walked all the way to the civilian department and to 'Her Place' because I knew alexa would be working. As I opened the door I saw her wipping down a table. She didn't look tired or sad like the last time I visited her which was only a couple of days ago. But I wanted to tell her in person that I would have to go on this mission to get the ship. That I might not be back for a little longer this time. It shouldn't take long but I didn't want to leave her hangin. She still hasn't seen me yet. I walked slowly towards her. As I stood behind her she stood up not realizing I was there and wiped off her forehead.

I took the opportunity to wrap my arms around her letting my hands rest on her stomach. I would have thought she would be showing a lot more now but she isn't really. Letting of her for a second I put my sunglasses onto of my head holding my hair up. "The DISHES are DONE finally. CAN we go" Chelsea said walking out of the back. I rested my chin on alexa's shoulder as her hands rested on top of mine. "Yea, finish up out here and you can go. I'll stay to close up" Alexa said. I rubbed my thumb against the skin of her stomach.

She has a small bump that I didn't notice before. For some reason she hasn't blown up yet. I mean she's at least a 3 months or so by projects standards. By this time isbella was a lot bigger. I guess every woman was different. "yes" chels called out before running back into the back again half dancing.

Alexa sniffled, "bea whats wrong" I asked her. "you'll think its stupid" she said, I lifted my chin and leaned a little to the side so I could see her face. We've been talking alot over these last two weeks, but we didn't go into anything serious. "No I won't" I said trying to reashure her tighening my grip but i could feel her tense still. "I was just thinking of how this is how we would have been around this time in our relationship had the world had not gone all zombie" she said and I laughed a little. "Its not stupid but its funny because we ended up like this anyways" I said. "its fate bea, i mean we might not be married like we would have wanted" I said trying to sound cheerful. "but I wanted our kids to have a normal life. I don't know if I'll even get to keep the baby" she said an I realized what she was upset about. "ok I'll fix it. I can talk to my mother, We have to keep this hush for now. Closer to the time I'll tell her. And we'll be able to ya know" I said trying to explain how it might work. She sighed, "but" she said as she sniffled again. I don't think I can get used to her crying though. She was more so bitchy before or from what I remember. I don't remember her crying over much of anything for example the day I left we got into an argument. Man I guess i was hoping she would be a little similar to Isabella, she got pretty bad towards the end.

"it still won't be the same" Alexa said. "It won't be white picket fence but it will be close" I stated and she relaxed into my arms. I could tell there was something more. I could tell there was more of reason behind the fact that it just won't be the same. I wish I could get it out of her though. This company plays dirty. I don't know if she knows how dirty this company can get. There's a few of us who know because we've been through it but no one ever talks about it. Which make it even worse.

"I got u bea… I'll fix it" I said again and she walked out of my arms then turned looking at me. She gave me this strange look. I didn't realize that she has never seen me in a suit like this till now. "its ok… I'm not a chairman" I said trying to calm her down but she didn't look like she was having it. "I took the commanders place so I have to start wearing one. HE got a promotion to chairman to replace Chairman Saufley." I stated and she looked as if she was calming down. Then she came to something else and looked worried again.

"so that's what happens. You go form commander to chairman, their going to take you away from me again. You might not think it, but you'll be working so much that you won't have time for me" she stated and I looked at her. Where does she come up with this. She's only been here for a month or so and she's already figured out how busy…well I take that back her and my mother probaly talk a lot. "No its not, I think I'll have more time. An who says I'm going to be a chairman, You have to be highly recommended and voted in by all the other chairman." I explained and she just looked at me. I walked up to her, "We'll be fine" I said again trying to reassure her. There was no way I would be able to explain it to her to help her understand.

We stood there for moments and she cried a little. Chelsea walked out of the back and talked to her knowing what to say she calmed her down. Alexa laughed fianally at the situation after she closed up we walked back to her room.

In the room I changed into a pair of shorts that were by the way too short and tank top. Alexa can't wear the shorts anymore because their too small but she said they make my ass look perfect. I walked into the room from the bathroom alexa laid on the bed watching me. I smiled as I laid down next to her. "have you thought of any names" I asked as she moved so she was laying on my chest as she left the rest of her body on her side. She lifted the tank top a little and ran her fingers over the skin of my stomach. "no not really" she said, I lifted my head to see what she was looking at so intently. There was a big scar on my stomach that I got from the rehabilitation I was put through. It looks funky like a burn almost. Its a good thing I'm laying on my back which looks alot worse. Imagine a bunch of tiny holes everywhere and thats all i should have to say.

"Where's this from?" she asked as she continued to softly touch the rougher looking skin to the smoother places then back again. "a mission" I stated so I wouldn't have to explain the process to her. "well it must have gotten rough, and these" she said running three fingers down my arm. I almost forgot about thoes. I wished she wouldn't ask about them. "hmm…a mission" I said knowing it was a little bit of a lie I didn't feel bad. Rehab felt like a mission so it might as well have been.

"I ran into a wall and the prongs that were out sliced my arm open" I told her hoping it was satisfying enough. She sighed something deep, then rolled off me to her back. I lifted and turned to my side. "so much has happened to you." she said, and a lot has but I have her here now and it feels like I can breathe again.

"yea but I'm ok. See I'm me, I'm not some monster" I stated and I held up my arm over her so she see how normal it look compared to the other. She reached up and ran a finger down a scar on my face. That one wasn't from rehab but its one of those something happened and it hurt but you can't remember where it was from.

"bea, I have to tell you something" I stated and she looked up into my eyes a little concerned. "I wanted to tell you this in person because its really important" I stated. She nodded her head. "remember that ship you were on" I asked her and she nodded yes. "well we send it out to find people, when it gets back we have to put women into the program and most of the men or the ones that we feel can handle it goes into the military" I explained and she nodded her head again. "well they want me to go to the ship this time. Like on a mission, I won't be fighting anything but zombies, so it will be safe mission. I'll be gone for a little less then a week" I stated and she frowned up. "little less then a week" she asked and I nodded. At least she didn't start crying.

I sat there starring into her eyes as if I was looking for her soul. There was a glint, and a glow I hadn't seen in a while. I wanted her. I don't know if it was because I was already in love with her and never stopped loving her or what. It felt as if her eyes were pulling me in. I leaned down a little and kissed her. She sucked in a deep breathe though her nose and I pulled away afraid I might have been hurting her.

"I've been waiting for that for years" she said as I opened my eyes trying to gauge the rest of her reaction. "your so not getting away tonight" she said. An I could tell, because I could almost smell her arousal that came upon her that quickly and it was rising. "ya don't say" I stated and moved in to kiss her again. Alexa reached up and pulled me into a searing kiss, this time there was more passion then I could have expected. She ran her fingers through the back of my hair messaging my scalp and I seemed to melt at that point. Our lips entwined and moved together as my hand found her hip. I slid my tongue past her lips and as they touched playing tango, she moaned into my mouth. Well I wasn't expecting a reaction like this but damn ok. I guess I should kiss her before I tell her I'm leaving from now on.

**A few hours later-**

I starred at alexa as she laid next to me eye's half closed trying to recover. A pregnant woman's libido is something you don't mess with. I should have known that before I kissed her. She got turned on so easily and I just couldn't resist to stop myself. It felt like it was something that was pent up. But now I'm late. The only thing I can honestly say about that is that I'm a commander and I do what I want. Since the ship is a few days away we want to make sure we have more then enough time to get out there. I'm going out there today to set up camp.

I turned on my side and kissed alexa on the cheek. "I wasn't expecting that" I said as she finally looked at me. "after the quick send you sent me I didn't think you would expect anything less" she said I laughed a little. "well its how you make me feel" I kissed her lightly on the lips again. She was trying to deepin it but I pulled away. "I'm late" I said as I stopped and looked down at her. "fine" she said as she looked at the door.

"Ill be back" I said in my best terminator impression. Alexa laughed a little as I slid into my pants and threw on my shirt as quickly as possible. I really need to leave a few uniforms over here so I can change into those. I went back to the bed again kissing her on the forehead and sliding on my jacket at the same time. Then I left.

It didn't take long to get to the military department of the hive. Not stopping in my chairmen's office because I knew what needed to be done. I immediately took a cold shower and changed into my flight suit. Wearing a flight suit felt like wearing pajamas. I walked into the hanger and right up to the chopper that was taking me and the build crew.

Basically I'm going to drop them off get them started then leave again to brief the others.

"mam were on a tight secdule" some said walking past me. I looked up to see the pilot. He tossed back a helmet I laughed as I caught it. "well lets get this show on the road then" I said as I got in and he started her up.


	46. Chapter 46:Casey, Rayla & Alexa

**Casey- about a week later.**

"LAND HOOO" someone yelled as I looked up, someone was standing just outside the bridge door and pointing off the bow of the ship. A few of us were up here setting up the line so we can tie the ship down to the dock. Everyone stood up and walked to the side of the ship half hanging off the bow. You could see land, it wasn't clear because of some of the fog on the water but it was there in the distance. Trisha would love to see this. I looked around to see where chris had walked to, "Chris I'm going to go get trisha" I stated then walked into the ship.

It didn't take long to find Trisha I practically ran through the ship screaming LAND HO. I think she just followed the commotion. Most everyone that heard me was now rushing to see for them selves making sure. I would run around screaming something like that if it wasn't true. That's just cruel and unusual punishment for anyone.

"Whoa baby stop…are you serious. Don't play with my emotions right now." trisha stated as we had to back into another doorway so someone else could run by. I shook my head no an smiled. "COME ON" I half yelled gripping her wrist and pulling her to the closest ladder well. It took us a little longer then normal because of all the traffic. Wow I'm saying that as if I'm driving.

Once we reached the top deck she rushed past me and looked to see if she could see it. I could tell she was straining to see it. So I directed her head in the direction she needed to look. She smiled something wide cheesin from ear to ear. Then she turned to pressing her lips to mine grabbing my head so I couldn't go anywhere. "Finally" she yelled an took a few steps to the side. By now half the boat was up here and there was barely any room so most of us ended standing on the containers.

"ok people Settle Down. We still have a lot of work to do. So get busy, I want to be ready by the time we get there. I give it till tonight, then I'm pretty sure we'll be docked and ready to go get our people back and destroy that HIVE" Chris called out. I turned to see Claire and Alice walk up to Chris, then Claire turned to the crowd of excited people. "alright I know everyone is excited to see land. God knows I am, we gotta keep a low profile people. I want everyone inside, the only people I want up here is the ones in uniform just in case they decide to do a fly by and check us out" Claire ordered, there was a few complaints here an there but most everyone complained and we all started walking in side. As I walked past Claire I smiled, then someone grabbed my shoulder. "go put on one of those uniforms" Chris said, "you got the eyes remember" Alice continued for him. I nodded my head as Trisha squeezed my hand a little.

We walked the length of the ship, since everyone was moving around preparing things for the docking we saw everyone we didn't normally see out and about. Even Nathan and Reggie were moving around. I got changed and ended up with a flow of people also in uniform. Once we all got up to the top deck Chris and alice were waiting for us. I sat down on the container behind the crowd, watching as alice walked away. She must have been going to the bridge. When she isn't with Claire or Jeff she's up there. Not sure why because the ship is on auto pilot.

"ok people lets finish up here then you can go do what ever till later" Chris said, so I stood looking over my shoulder off the bow watching. I grabbed onto the line and secured it where it needed to be. Everyone else did the same. Josh walked in my direction, " been lookin forward to this shit" He said, but he didn't smile so I gave him a questioning look. "Nathan an I talk a lot. Reggie is really looking forward to this, we're all bettin ray is going to turn up in that hive. I'm gonna kill every asshole I come across" he stated. I shook my head because I know we all wanted revenge. Some more then others, most of us just wanted family and friends back. "yea, this outta be some trip" I said as chris walked in our direction.

"josh go check an make sure we got all the medical supplies laid out." Chris ordered then turned to me, "ok so you think were 3 hours out" he asked me and I looked at him then off the bow. We're still quite a ways away but he about right so I nodded yes. "good when it starts getting close I want you up in a position you can over se the dock and everything on it. I want to see those fuckers coming." he stated and I laughed. Knowing they already knew that were here.

**A few hrs later-**

So I'm sitting up her slightly bored with my 50 cal and some b-noc's. Cool little nick name huh. WE'RE DOCKED. I can see movement in the distance but its not getting any closer so they must have just set up a base or something. Trisha brought me a mug full of coffee, so I'm kinda wound up. Which is probably why I'm bored.

Well I guess I'll tell you who all is doing what. Reggie, Jeff and Trisha is in the communications room. Nathan, Josh and Chris are playing as umbrella meet and greets. Kade is just on the stern opposite of me. Kmart is sitting to my right but I'm wondering how long that's going to take since she's just as antsy as me right now with less patients. There a bunch of clones walking around but Claire making them all stay inside like everyone else. There's walle who's just walking around the top deck with a gun along with Jason. The rest of the non-participants were told to stay in one area of the ship so we could avoid them incase the real umbrella decides to board us.

"How's my post doing" some one said over a radio. "bored" Kmart answered for us. "Hung over still" Kade answered then looked up to see where I was so I waved. Kmart stood an looked over the side as I cleaned the gun. "Hey there something coming" she said then shook my shoulder. I looked over the shoulder she was shaking an saw a jeep. "Woah, ok looks like the rest of the party's here" I said as I pulled the pin and sat up with my rifle pointed towards the jeep. They got here quicker then I expected.

"I counted four" Kade said over the radio, Looking through the scope I saw the same. IT was a black jeep umbrella symbol on the door. I sat up and looked to Kmart who was coming out of her skin with excitement. "Remember what I said" I told her, she looked at me half rolling her eyes. "I mean it, I'm not getting my head bitten off by those two" I stated as she looked dead at me. "but they won't even see us. We're all the way on the top deck." she explained. "no buts, it'd be just my luck." I said then putting my hand over her mouth so she couldn't say anything because I could hear voices. When I looked over the side again they were right on the ship parked next to a small check in hut.

I looked straight down the side of the ship to see Nathan, josh and chris step out of the side. They were outnumbered by one on the ground but there was no telling how many men they actually had. The men in the jeep were only the ones that we could see of course and the same goes for them. The dock had more the a few containers. Small metal boxes and other There was only about 10 yards of completely clear space.

I watched as the jeep pulled up on the other side of the containers and the four people got out and walked out to Chris, Nathan and josh who was standing on the dock waiting. "that's all there going to do is talk" Kmart said shaking her leg impatiently. I kept watching them checking through my scope every other minute or so. The constant leg tapping was staring to make me anxious so I put my hand on her leg holding it down. She looked up, then looked down to the group as they all stood there talking and drew her rifle up.

Two shots popped off below us. Then I heard Kade shoot, Look through my scope I could see one of the men running away shooting behind him. Chris had ducked off somewhere along with Nathan and Josh. After I spotted the I saw one of the other umbrella men shooting at them. Kade was missing every shot he took. I don't know who trained him because it was starting to miss me off. I took aim and shot one in the shoulder. The man fell and I didn't see him get back up. I turned and tried to find another. As soon as I did I pulled the trigger hitting this one in the chest.

Kade finally shot the third. This entire time Kmart had been sitting next to me. I look over the ship again then looked down at her as she was sitting next to me still. "what are you doing" I yelped as I saw the last one stick his head up. I pulled the trigger hitting his shoulder. The man sat back up and then pointed a small handheld gun towards us. "GET DOWN" I yelled as I pushed Kmart to the deck. Bullets whizzed past us and I could hear them bounce of the hull somewhere of beside us. I'm so dead for letting her stay up here.

"You gotta go" I said as we laid next to each other there. She shook her head no, "Oh god I'm not arguing with you this is an order" I said as stood grabbing her by the back of the shirt and pulling to the next door a little down from where we were sitting. She looked up at me more surprised then angry. "go to the bridge" I ordered and she scrambled on without argument. As I shut the door behind her two more shots were sent in my direction.

Moving quickly to the side of the ship I looked over though my scope in one fluid motion. I had him in my sights almost instantly. Quickly pulling the trigger before he could manage to get another shot off. I watched as he sat back then fell. The shooting coming from my side completely stopped and as I looked over I saw Chris walking up to one of the umbrella men. This strange feeling came over me. Something wasn't right.

I stood upright an looked to see Kade do the same. I motioned for him to follow and we both ran down stairs. "she's still alive" someone said as I ran past someone. I ran into the area of empty containers before it changes into the umbrella holding. I went to follow the crowd but someone grabbed me around my waist stopping me. My feet lifted off the ground so I knew he had to be big. Either chris or Jeff. "put me down" I called out. "someone said she's still alive put me down" I yelled pushing at their chest. "how do you know if its even her." Jeff stated as I struggled against him.

"I don't, just let me go" I said. Instead Jeff turned me around. I looked up to see trisha and reggie standing there along with a few others watching me freak out for no reason. "come back in a little while we have work to do" Jeff stated as he let me go and I turned looking up into his eyes. I couldn't quite place what he was thinking. He starred off for a second and shoed me and everyone who was trying to get a look at what ever they brought in from outside.

I stood there as he walked away and a hand slid into mine. "let them take care of it" trisha said as she started to pull me in the opposite direction of the hanger. "did you see who they brought in" I asked trisha shook her head no. Everyone else was gone, they wouldn't let anyone else through and nobody else questioned it. Following my motto was hard to do at the moment. Just following orders when I felt something wasn't right wasn't going to work.

Trisha pulled me all the way to our room two decks down from the hanger. I laid half in a rack half out as trisha laid her head in my lap. we've been up here for an hour since they brought in that umbrella soldier. What if it was ray? I had the feeling that it was what if I'm right. I just had to know.

Getting up I slowly slid out off the rack. I looked back to see trisha hadn't even stirred. I walked down the hallway as there was not much more commotion then before. I walked right to the hanger and past where I was stopped from before. "ANSWER ME" someone screamed, they were questioning someone. Who ever they were they didn't answer. I could hear the sound of fist pound against skin coming from around the corner. I walked slowly around the corner and looked to see Rayla tied to a chair with a very angry clone raising her hand to hit her again. "What the fuck" I said as I walked out into the open area. The clone whipped around looking surprised.

"What are you doing here" she asked me, "stopping you. Get away from her" I said and I looked over at ray who had a blackened eye and a cut under her other eye. " I was told to question her" she said starting to explain herself. "by torture" I stated and took steps ready place myself between her and Rayla knowing she could whoop my ass if she wanted too. "fine if you think you could do better be my guest" the clone said then walked past me. I turned and ray just sat there starring at me. She didn't look pissed off, she didn't look surprised to see me. I turned back to the clone, " what do we need" I asked, "the entrance codes" the clone stated and left.

I turned and walked back over to ray. "tell me the entrance code" I asked, "What are you doing" it wasn't the clone it was a male but I wasn't about to let them stop me. Ray's eyes softened, "what are the entrance codes" I asked again. "you wouldn't understand them" ray said as she looked up at me. I looked in ray's eye trying to find the friend I once knew. "you could help us understand" I stated and ray shifted in her seat pulling on the restraints a little. "get away from her she's dangerous" the males voice said and I turned to see josh standing against the wall.

"says who" I asked, "her own father and my hand" josh said holding a very tightly wrapped arm. "well we started it" I said turning back to ray. She huffed, "Rayla please tell us what we need to know" I asked her trying to sound as kind and as sympathetic as possible. She raised an eyebrow, "ray we need your help" I stated and ray thought for a second. I looked over her to see that she was very different. There a lot of new scars, two on her face alone that I don't remember being there. "ok, what time is it?" she asked, I looked at my watch to see. "six thirty" I said, "I need my gear. We have 15 minutes before this ship is stormed by the rest of my men. They won't hesitate to not to kill everyone on here" she continued, I looked up an over my shoulder to see Jeff walking in the small room.

Jeff looked at me with a look of understanding he gave me her hear gear that she was wearing. Rayla stared ,me down as I took the gear. "I need the small circular ear piece an the computer handheld" she said, I looked through the vest pockets and grabbed with looked like just a small screen. I looked for the small circular piece and Jeff undid one of her hand restraints. Once I found the piece I handed them to her.

Rayla clipped the piece to her ear and did something with the handheld typing in some kind of code I didn't understand. Jeff watched over her shoulder intently. "now you have to let me go" she said and we all turned to her. Ray was so calm, it was strange almost. I hardly recognized her. "what are you serious hell NO" josh said, ray snapped up looking in his direction. "All I did was give them a 30 min stand by. If you don't let me go they'll come anyways. And you might as well kill me…" she said pulling her other hand up and sitting forward breaking the rest of her bondage. As ray stood we all took steps back, those ropes were at least 2 inches thick. "what's to stop you from coming back and killing us all if we let you go" Josh asked, "What's to…." josh started to say but jeff put his hand up.

"nothing could stop me," Ray said looking at me then her father. "I'll be back in a few hours. I know what you want and what you have planned. Without my help, you'll all die" ray said as she walked through us to the door of the small room. She had this almost no threatening demeanor about her. Jeff followed as she started to walk down the Pea way to the get off the ship.

As I followed them people stepped out and watched as she walked by. Ray looked so solid and unphased by all the commotion. When she got to one room Ray stopped turned her head and looked in for a second then continued on. As I walked by the door Reggie ran out of the room pushing me out of the way. Ray continued to walk and began walking off the ship she turned and had a few words with jeff. "WAIT" Reggie screamed. Reggie just barely reached the door I saw ray walk out of but by then Jeff had a hold on her just like he had a hold on me. Rayla was gone, "Dad why are you letting" she argued as she struggled to get out of his grasp. Nathan rushed up to them and grabbed onto a still screaming Reggina. This is going to get rough.

**

* * *

**

Rayla- a few hours later.

As I walked up to the ship I could see my father walking out along with them man I met earlier chris and Nathan. Both Ingram and Bryant insisted that they came with me when I came back. I told them what happened, I told them everything. We all argued for a little bit back at the camp then they agreed to help. Approaching my father I held out my hand. "captain, is the cargo ready" I asked and Nathan gave me a questioning look. "Ready as they'll ever be." My father answered and we both smiled a little. The four other men were trying to gauge each others reactions. I looked around for a second, the other trucks pulled up behind us.

"We've got work to do" I said as I directed them towards the ship. Several of my men walked up behind me along with the ones who would collect the captives. "come on we'll talk on the bridge" Jeff continued. I didn't think I would ever see these people again. Especially my father, only for some reason he didn't look at me like he used to. There was no question in is his eyes, there was no doubt that he didn't know me. He gauged my every move my every reaction. So more then anything I was cautious and cold to emotions around them. As much as I wanted to tell them everything I know I couldn't. I could only tell them enough to help them help me get them into the hive.

Bryant walked by me the entire walk to the bride of the ship. I walked into to see a woman standing at one of the controls looking out the window. She turned to face me and Bryant and I saw a face we never thought we would have seen. I drew my weapon. Was this trap? They bring me up here just to have me killed by the one person everyone thought was dead. By the one person we all thought was dead. Jeff stepped between us letting my gun touch his chest. "do you even know what she's capable of" I stated ready to push my father out if the way. "yes an she's been declawed" he stated. Looking up at him the peeking over his shoulder.

"declawed huh…so she was your big master plan" I stated and jeff laughed. I wasn't finding any of this funny. "is everything ok up here ma'am" Bryant said coming in the door behind me. "yes" I said as I withdrew an holstered my gun. "now that you've gotten that out of your system lets get down to business" my father stated, I wasn't really looking at him. I was still waiting for this so call declawed alice to make her move. I motioned for Bryant to come to me, he walked up and past me. I reached up into his pack taking out the larger PDA. I figured if they wanted to try and destroy my hive I'd show them the best deterrent. By showing them how big and how many people there really is in there.

Typing in a few commands I brought up holographic picture of the hive. IT sat up at least two feet of the counsel. Everyone around me beside Bryant gasped. I half smirked, I typed in something else so I could walk though with them what would happen and all the defenses before I told them the easier way in. then how we would do it.

"ok see this here" I said putting my finger in it and zooming into the lobby. "the defense here are there…there and here. Cameras in every corner not a single blind spot. The camera's also take a picture of every face that passes through the lobby so goes into the database. After it goes though security…. The military dept is dead center" I said going on to the next section of the hive. "How many sections are there" Alice asked, I looked up without say anything to her I went on. "Half is actual personnel the other section is weapons dept. I live here" I pointed out, I spun the picture to the two science department. "the higher you clearance the further you can go in these two. I'd explain it but I'd probably just confuse you" I stated, the more I explained the more funny looks I would get.

Once I finished I sat up and closed down the holographic. "Ok that everything, still want to blow it" I asked and they all just starred at me. "didn't think so" I stated Bryant sort of laughed at everyone reaction. "we'll then what are we going to do?" my father asked, "pops I got you all covered" I said typing into the larger PDA. I raised It up and took a picture of my father for his profile. Well the captains old profile, "I'm going to say there was a problem in the ships engine. The ship is going to half to be dry docked and worked on. So everyone that isn't going with us is going to have to go into the city. My men will secure a building for you." I explained as I finished with my father by getting his finger prints and putting them in the captains file also. Then I turned to Chris and took of picture of him. IT didn't take long and or much effort. After I was finished I locked up their profiles and put a classified notice on them so people won't go snooping. The only way someone will find out who they are is if a chairman get curious. By then they'll be able to blend in with umbrella.

"What about the rest of us" Alice said looking up at me, "yea your nuts if you think you'll be able to come anywhere near the hive. They see you coming a mile away." I said as I walked off the bridge. "the rest of you will have to be brought in as captives." I said and everyone looked at me, I looked at all of the. "What's going on" a familiar voice stated, I turned to see it was Claire. Her eyes widened and so did her smile. "YOUR ALIVE" she yelled as she ran towards me. I went to put my hands up but that didn't stop her. She Brought me into a hug and if I wasn't already stronger it probably would have hurt.

"Yes I'm alive, now can you let go" I said, I looked over to see I was getting a side look from Alice and my father. "Oh my god its been years" Claire said still a to excited for my taste as she let go. "Well now that reunions are all taken care of" Alice said rolling her eyes. "Awe baby your still my number one" Claire said almost galloping over to where alice was standing on the other side of the bridge. I walked over to my father, "all I need is four women and three men everyone else will be moved into the city. The ship has to be completely empty when they come, I'll use your crew to help offset the men that was killed." he nodded and went to walk away. "hey dad, Where's Reggie" I asked him and he smiled something I never thought I would see again. "she's probably in the mess decks with everyone else." he stated and I followed him as we walked through the ship.

**

* * *

**

Alexa- a day later.

As I walked down the hall from my last appointment a wave of dizziness hit me and I leaned against the wall. "You ok" Chelsea asked and I nodded. Putting my hand over my mouth trying to hold down my lunch. I definitely jinxed myself. "come on lets get you home" Chelsea stated and we made a quick u-turn and walked back the way we came.

"What about your appointment" I asked and I looked up at her. "is not for another hour, I can get you home and get back." she explained as we turned down a different hallway. I looked up to see it was slightly familiar. Looking around it was the same board used when I was checking into this place. "where are you going" I asked but Chelsea only tightened her grip ion me as I felt a little sicker. "come on it's a short cut" She explained and I took a step backward as she took a step forward and stopped. "Alexa come on nobody going to say anything I take this way all the time" she argued. "Yea but…" I started to say as I choked down more…God this really sucks.

I let Chelsea pull the rest of the way down the hall. We took another turn and we were still in the eh transition wing when I looked up from the floor cus it seemed to be the only thing that would jeep me grounded. When we stopped I looked up to see the elevator. "dam this thing takes forever" she complained. "I thought you said this was a short cut." I said and just as I did the elevator doors opened and it defiantly wasn't empty. Two men stepped out of the elevator first chels and I stepped to the side. I watched as one pulled out a stretcher behind him. Looking down I saw Casey, then Trisha was pulled out behind her. After trisha the last guy in there pushed reggie out on a stretcher. "What the hell" I said as I went to follow. Chels grabbed onto my arm pulling me into the elevator that was now behind us.

As the elevator door closed my hands flew up to my mouth again. Once I was able to regain myself, I stood a little straighter and nausea was pretty much gone. "you didn't see them" I asked Chelsea as turned to her. She leaned against the wall as we waited for it to stop. "Yea, but their all like knocked out and we weren't supposed to be down there remember." Chelsea reminded me. "yea but they're…aren't you at the least bit worried" I asked her. I sure as hell knew I was. "yes but what do you want me to do about it?" she said and I rolled my eyes. Ray needs to hurry up and get back.

As we got off the elevator I saw Chairman Kale talking to the one person I wanted at this point. She motioned for me to stop. So I did stopping chels along with me. Ray turned her back to me leaning up against a wall. I wanted to run up to her hug her and ask her why their here. I knew I couldn't. I knew Mrs. Kale would flip shit as ray says. So I walked on down the hall. My PDA started to Vibrate.

As I took it out of my pocket I looked to see I had a quick send from ray. ' I'm back from the away mission. I'll meet you at your place in a little bit, I got a surprise for you, and Chelsea. Love you' it said as I closed it and followed chels the rest of the way to the civilian hive.

As soon as I got to my apartment I felt it again, rushing in I pushed Chelsea out of the way and ran to my bathroom. I keeled into the toilet practically stuffing my head into it pouring my guts out. It burned as it surfaced. All I could hear was the sound of my throat bring the crap up and it hitting the water. Man ok so I don't know why I ever wanted kids. This shit sucks.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there but I felt a hand on my back and someone holding up my hair. I think I was finished but it didn't feel like it. "you ok bea" it could have only been ray. I wanted to turn and kiss her but I don't think she would want barf breath. "come bea all you getting up is water now. Here I brought something that might make you feel better" she said and I looked up at her pulling myself away from the toilet I was preying to.

Ray handed me a glass of light blue liquid. "It taste kinda like Gatorade, but it will help you keep some of what you eat down and settle you stomach" she explained as I started to drink it. I let it down and smiled then went to brush my teeth. Ray sat there and didn't say anything. I could feel tension coming off her in waves, not good tension either. Finishing brushing my teeth I walked out to bedroom with Rayla following me. The nausea was gone and I was able to walk without wanting to go back to the bathroom. I walked past the mirror to see my bump and stopped.

Looking at it I wondered questioning myself if I could do this. Ray walked up behind me. I know I'm going to get a lot bigger then this but I was starting to wonder with all the tension was ray going to stick around or was she going to get involved with her work and be to busy for me. Ray wrapped her arms around my waist and linked her fingers at my stomach laying them there. "are you going to want me when I'm all big a fat" I asked, I just had to know. She could disappear on me and not come back because of it ya know.

"You're a comedian you know that" she said laughing, "It not funny" I said hitting her and walking out of her arms. "What were you talking to your mother about?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders acting like it wasn't anything important. I know her. I know she's only doing that because its something she doesn't want to tell me. But I know what I saw. I know who I saw I'm not making this up. I crossed my arms under my chest and did the natural stance of if you don't tell me what going on I'll hold out on you.

Ray's eyebrows pursed together and a looked of frustration came over her. Ok so now I know there's something going on. She sulked backwards to the door and opened it walked out into the living room. I could see Chelsea sitting talking to someone. "Chels" I said and they both turned around. IT was Walle, "we have a few guest here at the hive that are going to be a little disoriented. Some are in the military Dept others will be transferred over here with the next couple of days. Walle here is going to join a security team" ray said as she walked up behind me. "and the other who are they" I asked already knowing the answer to the question. "Trisha, Casey, Reggina, a few men named chris, Nathan, and josh along with my father" she said and leaned against the edge of the couch. Wow what's going on?

I looked at Ray then Walle and pulled her aside. Chelsea had the biggest smile I had seen on her since she saw me that first day she was here. "what are you doing Rayla?" I asked her and she looked at me then looked away. "I don't know? Disobeying another direct order. I'm so fucked if my mother or any other chairman notices what going on" she said and walked away back into the room. Walle and chels followed, "Ray?" I said loudly. "I Don't even have a plan yet. I don't know what I'm doing I don't even know if this will work" she said as she sat on the bed and berried her face in her hands. I walked up to her. Standing in front of her and she wrapped her arms around my waist. I played with the back of my hair.

"I don't want to back in the hole. They put me back in the hole I don't think I can do this again. I can't do this again" ray ranted. I looked over my shoulder an motioned for Walle and chels to go back in the main room. I heard the main door open and it could only be Brooke coming home from work. Nothing was said, I just heard another room door open and close. "What hole baby?…" I asked as I ran my finger though her hair. She looked up at me, sniffled once then regained herself or something. "I don't know how this is going to work. Now everyone is here, and we're all going to get out of here. I just don't see how its going to work?" she said again she berried her face in my side again. Instead of letting her hide I lifted her face up. "you can do this I believe in you?" I said. Then ray stood wrapped her arms over my shoulder and hugged me before walking out of the room.


	47. Chapter 47: Casey & Rayla

**Casey- same day**

As I sat up I looked around. The room was dull grey boring. I felt my chest where ray placed the spider looking thing. It was to make everything look legit, Reggie and Trisha did the same. I looked down to see I was wearing a whit t-shirt and grey sweat pants with umbrella symbol where the pocket would be. Swinging my legs over the side I stood and walked out of the room.

Looking around the main little living room there was a couch and small round table. I could hear voices passing the front door. I walked up to it tried to open it but the door is locked. I started walking and opening all the doors. Two of them were closets with nothing in them but there's two left. So I opened one, someone was laying in the bed I walked in pulled back the light brown hair to see Reggina and she was asleep. I shook her shoulder lightly, but she didn't wake. "reggie" I said lightly. "reggie" I said again but she didn't move. Wondering if trisha was in the other room I got up walked out and to the next door.

Immediately walking to the bed I sat on the edge. Trisha looked so peaceful I almost didn't want to wake her. "Trish" I said softly, but got no reaction. "trisha" I said a little louder worried that I would be able to wake her up and I would have to sit here by myself till they woke up. I was creep out by this place enough as is I didn't want to be here alone. "Trisha baby please wake up" I said and her eyes fluttered open. She rolled so she was facing me fully and opened her eyes. "are we there yet" she said and I smiled. "yea babe were here" I said as I set a lose strand of hair behind her ear.

I looked up to see someone walking into the small apartment like setting. I turned to see that it was a man. I stood up and walked to the door. He was tall, black hair blue eyes. He wore a suit like a business man. "how are you feeling" he asked and I felt a hand on the small of my back. In reaction I sort of pushed her to the side behind the wall. "a little tired" I stated and took a few steps in my direction. "that's to be expected. Some of the test came back negative. I was sent to retrieve you. Will you come with me" he said then turned to go to one of the other room. I looked at trisha and mouthed for her to stay here. I wasn't sure about this guy he just irks me the wrong way.

Walking out into the living room looking around and the man was gone. Seconds later he walked out with reggina following him. Then he walked into my room, I walked out into the living room. I guess he noticed it was empty then turned and faced me. "there was a third girl" he said walking back into the room behind me. I heard him tell Trisha that she needed to come also. Trisha walked out and went to grab my hand but I pulled away. I don't think it would be a good idea if they knew that we knew each other. Reggina gave me a worried look. Neither of us knew what was going on. Lost and confused wasn't one of my strong points.

We followed them out into the metal walled halls. It looked exactly like our hive but I knew I wasn't home. People walked around with white lab coats and umbrella uniforms. I couldn't help but look around as we walked towards a line of more girls. As we walked past them I got the worst feeling for them. I wanted to turn and run. Everything in me was telling me to turn and run. Like it was instinct or something. If our test came back negative that couldn't have been something good. Something must have gone wrong somewhere and we must have gotten something lost in translation.

Just as I was about to turn and grab Trisha's wrist behind me, I saw a woman walking in out direction also wearing a suit. As she approached she took off her glasses and I saw that it was ray. I wanted to smile I was about to smile but ray had this supper serious look on her face and it was as if she was telling me not to. "Arron these three are going to come with me. One of them is going to be in a different part of the program" she stated. An I couldn't see the mans reaction to be able to tell if it was good or bad. "But Chairman Kale wants these three retested" he stated, "I think I know how to handle my captives. I'll take care of it." she stated and he bowed his head submissively then walked away down a hall in the other direction. Ray walked up to the three of us. She had the same serious look on her face. "Females follow me" she said turning down the opposite hall.

Ray didn't say a word to us as we walked. I don't know who freaked me out more the man who got us or ray. She turned into a small lab. "stand over here" Ray said as she pointed something toward a camera in the corner of the ceiling. Then turned back to us. "Hey guys" she said smiling and looking around as she took something out of her pocket. A small vial filled with a funny looking liquid. "what going on. Where is everyone else" reggina asked. Meaning she wanted to know where Nathan was. I looked up at trisha and smiled warily. Ray moved around the small lab and picked a few things out. "they're fine" she said, "you'll see them later I'll bring them to you. But I have to do this, I got to make this work" she stated and looked up at us. "make what work" trisha said stepping up to table ray stood behind. Trish gave me a questioning look. Reggie backed away to the door.

"it's a compound drug, Its going to make you body think its pregnant so the chemicals they test for in the beginning of the pregnancy will be there" ray said looking at all three of us for approval. "what about Walle, isn't she here. Why isn't she doing this?" Reggie asked, I guess she didn't like the sound of experimental drugs or this shot or whatever. To be honest I didn't like it either. I could just see all kinds of wrong commin from it. "Walle is with security. We don't have that many females in our military department. She just fits better. Here, they won't question you three and you can move thru." Ray explained as she filled three needles with the stuff. None of us said anything.

"come on it would help me if you three more convincing. It will wear off in a week promise, and we should be gone by then" Ray said as she walked around the table and faced Trisha. "No me first" reggie said and ray snapped up. "if your gone to kill someone with a shot its going to be me" reggina said and I got the feeling she didn't trust her own sister. "beef much" I said reggie turned and looked at me. I watched as Ray stuck a needle in Reggie's arm. "wow ouch…" reggie said as whipped her head back around. "bitch" reggina stated and ray just laughed. "some things never change" ray said as she walked around to me. I gripped on to Trisha hand as ray stuck the needle in my arm.

"so baby at least you'll get a taste of what I'm going to be goin thru" trisha said as she rubbed the opposite arm. I winced a little as the hot chemical seeped through me. "great" I said, ray moved onto trisha. As ray gave her the shot trisha yelped. I don't feel anything so it must take a while. I watched as ray brought out her PDA and started typing stuff into it. "ok lets go" Ray said as she motioned for us to follow her. We walked out into the hall again.

"ok so as far as orientation goes, just for the next week follow the schedule and make the appointments. The three of you will be roomed together in one of the bigger apartments. If you see anyone you know don't tell them why you're here. If they want to they'll screw us" Ray said as she walked. She lead us to what looked like a lobby to something. Looking past all the people you could see a monorail. "this place is that big" I whispered. Ray turned to me as we waited. "did you think I was exaggerating " ray said as she half turned to us.

After we rode the monorail it only took us a few minutes to get to the room she had explained to us. I can't believe we even thought about destroying this hive. It would be a suicide mission, not one of us would make it out alive. Ray left us in the room, she said she'll be back in a little bit to take us to see the boys. Trisha and I were sitting on the couch I held her as she was trying to keep herself awake. Reggina searched the apartment. I don't know what she was looking for but It was starting to make me uncomfortable. "Reggie what are you looking for" I asked and she walked up to me. "I don't know. I don't like this, it doesn't feel right." reggie said sitting in the small seat to our right. "well at least were not in that dull ass room. This ones got some style to it. She's probably getting shit together for us. She's riskin just as much" I tried to explain but reggie wasn't havin it. Reggie was so nervous it seemed to come off her in waves.

"ok but what do we do. I can't just sit here" reggie stated and I knew she was more worried about what the boys were getting into more so then herself right now. I could see it, some of it was written on her facial expression. "Reggie I think you should get some sleep. Like go take a nap I'll wake you up if something happens." I stated, "baby, lets get you to a bed" I said as tried to lifted trisha up. "uh huh" she said and stood walking lazily to the one of the door and walking inside without me. Standing I turned back reggie and watched as she slowly rocked side to side.

"reggie" I said and she looked up. I wanted her to say something. I wanted her to say something that was more then a paranoid rant for some normalcy. But she didn't, she just starred at me for a second before shaking her head. "I don't like this place it doesn't feel right" she said again. "of course it doesn't. we just have to deal" I said and I walked away leaving her to try to deal with this. She just needs to adjust, that's all she just need to get her head in the game and she's be fine. We'll all be fine. At least we'll all be ok if everything goes right.

**

* * *

**

Rayla- a few hours later.

I got back into the apartment I left them in to find reggina asleep on the bigger couch. I knelt down next to her. She opened her eyes slowly, "ya know we got bed for that" I said as she sat up slightly. She didn't say anything she just starred at me with this confused, unsure, sad look. I sat on the edge of the couch as reggie pulled her legs in hugging them. I brought Nathan with me, he's standing outside but I think I should talk to her first. Wondering her heads at, I don't think she trust me. I need her too, if this whole thing is going to work. "How are you?" I asked her and she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine I think." reggie said as she sat back trying relax a little.

"are you sure" I continued to question, her first answer didn't sound like the reggie I remember. The reggie that was so sure of herself. "I just…I don't trust this place. I don't like it. I was telling Casey that earlier. I don't know I'm just nervous" she said and I smiled. "Big bad older sister is nervous and scared of a big bad company" I said taunting her like I used to hoping it would loosen her up. It worked because she perked up and hit me on the shoulder. It felt like a tap but I'm sure she put most of her weight into it. "ok so your scared, you think I'm not" I said as reggie bowed her head and began playing with some pretend lint on the couch.

"I know just…I expected you to be someone else. I didn't expect you to be you." reggie stated and looked back up at me. "It was bad…It got really bad like I thought I was going to die. It took so long to get better I had no one. I mean alexa was there but she felt just as alone as me." Reggie started to explain and I saw why she was kinda nervous. I didn't even think about this part. The reunion. "for the longest time till I saw you that first time on the ship I thought you were dead or worse some freak." she stated. "well I'm fine, a few new scars but I'm ok" I said trying to reassure her. "I'm fine, Alexa's fine and Nathan is here. So if we're finished with the sob story family reunion. Sis I love you but you got to snap out of this and get you Head in the game" I said, dam I sound like I'm coaching her. Well I guess I am pumping her up for something.

I stood walked to the door and opened it letting Nathan and Alexa in. I figured it would make them all a little more comfortable seeing faces they knew while we talked about what goes on here. I watched as alexa beat Nathan reggie as she gave her a warm welcome. I sat back on the smaller couch and Alexa came an sat on my lap. "have you seen this place" Nathan said a little excited, "yea, a little bit" reggie said as she shied into him. "awe aren't they cute" alexa said and reggie shot me a look. I rolled my eyes, "I feel like I missed a lot…" I said as I hugged and nuzzled into Alexa's side. "why yes you have…but enough chit chat lets get down to business" Nathan said as he sat up from his embrace. "bea why don't you go wake up Casey and trisha" I said. Then alexa got up and walked to the farthest door in the apartment.

As she opened she walked inside for a second but she didn't say anything to them. We all turned to watch her then I heard them. There was a small but tight moans coming from the room. Alexa quickly galloped out of the room, leaning inside the door slightly. "uh when ever you decide to join the rest of us" Alexa said as she closed the door and walked back over to me. She was cheesin, "why am I the one to always walk in on them" alexa said sitting back down. "no wait a minute, you always walk in on them?" I asked, "yea…they've been together since you…." reggie stated but stopped short. I got the picture though "wow didn't think she'd keep to that bet" I said then covered my mouth really quickly. Oops well cats out of the bag now.

"you an Casey are so dead if trisha ever hears that" reggie said as she smiled something evil. Alexa looked at me as if to say explain myself. My mouth dropped as I racked my brain for what happened that night. Or what I said because I don't think it was a bet. "it wasn't a bet…though" I said quickly as I was trying to recover my actions. "It was like a life lesson or something. We we're super duper trooper high and I told her I would let her have a whole blunt or something if she kept this going longer then a one night fuck…" I said and I could feel all eyes on me and I was slightly uncomfortable. That's how Casey was when I last saw her. Fuck em' an dump em. "so I see she's playing the stud role" I continued, "I think its mutual with them baby" alexa said as I sighed something in relief. Seconds later Casey walked out of the room pulling her hair back into a pony tail and Trisha follows doing the same. Only Trisha's hair ends up in a messy bun.

"Are ya'll good" reggie said as they sat down on the opposite end of the couch from reggie and Nathan. Casey glared at reggie. I watched as trisha rubbed and slightly gripped the back of Casey's neck. "Far from it" trisha said and we all smiled. I sat there and explained everything to the girls the same way I did the guys. Reggie asked about our father. I told her she'll see him a few days. He's a captain, he in meetings an such so he's been busy. Not real busy, I hooked him up with another captain, not of a ship but just to show him around. Hopefully my mom won't see him in passing. If their both busy in opposite places it's a sure way to keep them apart. Mom doesn't go into the military dept much. Although I'm not sure if mom had noticed reggina being here.

Once I finished explaining alexa stood. "Ok well if you guys get hungry go to 'Her Place'. The Foods great" alexa said as she walked towards the door. I walked with her then turned back, "yea we'll check it out" Casey said as she sat up a little more. "hey Nathan don't stick around too long" I said as I opened the door and we walked out.

"they took that well" alexa said as we walked the four doors down to her apartment. "what do you mean they took that well?" I asked as I opened her door. "well none of them are freaking out" I said as we walked in. "freaking out like you were freaking out" she said as she turned and kissing me lightly. I tried to go on explaining but she was being insistent to hold my attention in another way. I pulled away a little.

"I got to be all big an bad. If they think I'm freaking out over this there's no telling what they would do" I stated, then she kissed me again. "your…just …..trying….to shut….me…up" I tried to say between kisses. "no I'm not" she said as she pulled away and started walking to the room letting her fingers slide from mine. "its called a libido" she said as she walked into the room taking off a shirt. "oh yea right that thing…well uh" I said as I followed her running past her and into the room.

Standing there for a second she shook her head, "you really got to stop doing that" she said as I walked back over to her. Kissing her again lightly with out deepening it. Isabella hated that too. I dipped picking her up. She yelped and giggled then kicked a couple of time as I walked her to the bed. "did I ever tell you I could get used to this" alexa said as I kneeled onto bed slowly laying her onto it. "no" I said softly. "well I think I like it… you freak me out sometimes. But I like it" she said by the time I had her completely laid on the bed. I was going for the slow and gentle approach.

I was tempted to ask her how I freaked her out but I think I got the picture. Moving to fast and being able to carry her around. I guess that's what it is. I would like it too If the roles were opposite. As I laid down I took off my shirt, I still had my under armor on so it fit tight. Alexa ran her fingers along the seems then reached for the hem of it to pull it off. I sat up so she could do so. I don't know what it is about girl when their pregnant their so sexual. With Isabella it was an every other hour thing some days. Other days she didn't even want me to touch her. Alexa is a little more emotional as you probably already know. Alexa is very different though, the slightest touch an I can have her squirming in my arms for more.

Kicking down the blankets and sliding one leg down hers I half laid onto her. Kissing her neck softly she let out soft moans. She's a bit louder then she used to be, I wonder if Brooke is home to hear. Moving for a moment I slowly ran fingers from her waist to her hips going for the short skirt wondering if I should pull it off too. Instead sliding my fingers just inside the band and across it. Alexa jerked a little but moaned louder right after. My lips found hers and alexa quickly deepened it enticing me to do more. I could feel her tense under me, as I pulled away from her moving down her neck leaving light feather touches and kisses as I moved. I pulled down her bra gripping one breast with one hand and taking the other hard nipple into my mouth. Rolling my tongue around it she moaned again. My other hand worked her skirt till I got it off her.

Once I did licked the canyon between her breast down to her belly button. I sat up for a second to look at her. She's so gorgeous, I don't know how I got so lucky to have met her when I did. Now its like we haven't even been separated at all. Sure things are going to be very different her having a kid an all. I'll be kind of used to it as expected. I'm still at odds as to weather I should tell her about me and Isabella. Damn what wrong with me, enough about her. She's gone and I can't do anything about it.

Alexa's clit seemed to pulsate, she rocked her hips slightly and I looked up to see her with this beckoning look. I smiled, and alexa rolled her eye but closed them as I ran finger up the inside of her thighs. She's so dam wet, but I think I'll make her wait a bit longer. I used to play her like this, make her wait till she was completely relaxed. I'll make her wait but just enough to get her where I want her.

I laid down inches away from her, smelling her arousal was almost enough to send me over the edge. "Please" she breathed softly, an I looked up. I rubbed my nose on her slit trailing with my tongue slowly trailing it. Then bringing it down again before I circled her wet center. I did it a again as she pushed her hips towards my mouth as if she was trying to direct me where to go. I did again and she moaned loudly. Holding her hips down I did it again and again. She strained against my hold as I moved to just hold her down with one hand as I lapped at her clit and wet center.

Sliding a couple of fingers into her she sucked in a sharp breath. I slid my fingers in and out of her slowly. Alexa's breath hitched and stopped breathing for a second. "Harder" she said, and I looked up. "who's the commander here" I said and she smiled. "fuck me harder" she said and I popped to. "Yes ma'am" I said as I continued to suck on her clit harder then pumped my fingers into her harder like she wanted. I don't know how long I had been going like this before I noticed she wasn't breathing normally. Her legs shook a little. "Bab…..UHHHGGHHHH" she yelled I let her raise her hips up as she peeked. I sat up pumping her fingers into her and coming to a stop slowly as her juices flowed into my hand.

I kissed my way back up to her neck before laying down next to her. Alexa was still breathing really hard as she rolled over and cuddled into me. She shook and shivered still trying to come down her high. I brought up the blanket up our bodies and held onto her. "yep, you've gotten a lot better" she said still trying to catch her breath. "cool" I said and she laughed. We laid there in silence there after. I think she fell asleep, but I didn't want to move. This felt too familiar I didn't want to end it. A lot of things are back to the way they were.

**the next day really really early that morning.**

I don't know how I've been laying here watching Alexa sleep. She hasn't moved much or said anything. Its the middle of the night, I think. Everyone else in the hive will be up and moving in few hours. There's a lot I could be planning. There's files I could be going over for the third or fourth time but who wants to do that. I have to make it look like I'm still with umbrella so there no suspicion. Alexa shifted and took a deep breath then griped onto the blanket more so I tightened my grip on her. She sighed, I wonder what she's dreaming about. She moving a lot even for normal sleep. I looked up as heard footsteps coming towards the door. It opened slowly an Brooke walked in. She lightly walked across the dark room an knelt at my side of the bed.

"hey um... I didn't want to ask u if she was awake because I wasn't sure if what I heard was true or not" she said and my eyebrows came together wondering what she could have heard. I hope none of have been talking about what we were going to do out in the open. Wrong information in the wrong hands could cause more damage then needed. "ok... What?" I said warily. She sat down on the floor so I'm guessing that this is going to take a while. "so if your leaving I want to go too" she said simply, "my boyfriend died a yr ago then I was brought here. I jus... I don't, I can't." she said stuttering and broken. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone till everything was set up. Don't tell anyone, don't even talk about it" I said giving her a half stern look. She looked down at her hands, "you haven't told anyone else have you" I asked almost sitting up, realizing Alexa was still asleep I stayed laying down. "no" she said an stood, she walked back to the door an turned. "you know there's going a lot. Once this gets out there's going to be..." I cut her off mid sentence with a finger over my mouth. She didn't say anything or try to she just closed the door.

"sorry baby" Alexa said an I looked down, so she probably heard that entire conversation. "why are you sorry" I asked her. Alexa sat up placing her elbows on my chest holding up her head. "because I told her, she broke down yesterday. Thing only thing I could think to say was that she could come with us" she explained and I kind of figured out how the convo went. "she doesn't…" she said without continuing, She gave me a look as if to say please don't be mad at me. I took a deep breath. "I know this is hard for you. I see it, this place does things to people..." I said then trailed off a little. "I jus can't leave her. Between her, chels and marina they were all I had before u found me" she explained. "bea it's ok, we jus have to keep it hush hush. Or else it'll b the Salem witch trials all over again" I stated an she smiled at my joke. We laid there talking till we decided to get up for our day. We took a shower an I got a bit of teaser, which isn't going to do my day any good so I'll probably end up working out before I come back to Alexa. Take some well needed aggression out on the nearest punching bag.

As I walked into the office my secretary Leana wasn't sitting at her desk as usual. I could hear voices on the other side of the door where my actual office was. Where all of my files and information about everything was. It didn't sound like a conversation. Ok don't freak out on me I don't have anything in that desk that well lets not say what were all thinking. I walk up to the door and open it, throwing both doors back. They slammed against the wall causing everyone in the room to jump. Well this deffinatly wasn't what I expected.

So yesterday I brought Chris here to get some files on the hive along with maps. I didn't give him everything because he had a watch he had to stand. I introduced him to my secretary Leana. An now I'm starring at his bare ass. The both of them scrambled to put their pants back on well Chris scrambled to put his pants back on. I cleared my throat loudly as they still seemed to not notice me standing in the door with my hand on my hips and giving the pissed off I'm YOUR FUCKING BOSS LOOK. AN THAT'S MY DESK.

Leana scrambles past me. I took a step forward and turned around, "I'll have a word with you later" I said and Leana looked up as she sat in her chair still straightening out her clothes. I gave her a stern look she looked as if she knew her days were numbered. Oh an don't worry I'm not going to fire her. I like her so she good in my book. I think the whole thing is kind of funny to be honest.

I turned back to chris, he zipped his pants and sat down. "so I guess I should have been late coming into work today" I said as I walked around my desk and sat down. "yea um….well she started it" he said and I laughed. "right" I said as I brought up another map of the hanger. With a the map came the list of every plane, jet and chopper this hive owns by serial number. "well was she good" I asked as I showed him the list. For a second he got a little wide eyed and I figured it wasn't because of the question. "yea she was…great" he said and I shook my head and started to separate the list so he could understand it.

It took me a while to explain it but by the time I was done I had several messages on my PDA. "ok chris do u have everything you need" I stated and he shook his head no. "what do you need now" I said as I looked up at him. He's got a map to the hanger and list of shit that fly's just what he asked for. "We don't have a pilot" he said and I rolled my eyes. "Umbrella chopper pilots can fly some other planes. I'll see what I can do" I said as I moved a few files. He looked at his PDA and looked over the list. I looked up at him with the irritated look I should have given him and my secretary earlier. "right I'll get on these commander" he said and just as he did the door opened.

I looked up to see my mother walk in. Chris stood as she approached the empty seat, its rare that she makes personal visit so I wonder what's going on that I don't know about. Chris exited with only a nod to my mother. "good morning" She said as if I hadn't acknowledged her or something. "hey mom" I said all loving warm and daughter like. She sat down in the seat that was already pulled out. "you used to give me that look when lost something or missed an appointment" she stated I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about and pulled up several chopper specs like I needed them for something. I brought a chopper up and to my sight. I was only playing with the 3D holographic figure in front of me. Taking it apart and putting it different places on my desk. As If I was organizing it somehow.

"Rayla…I need the files from last week…of the new girls. You didn't bring them to me like us usually do." my mother stated and I snapped up coming out of my distraction of a coma. "right, I'll get right on those" I said as I pushed away the chopper and pulled up the new girls. Two of which she wouldn't recognize one I'm sure she would. There were six other girls so gave her all the files but one hoping she wouldn't notice the shortage. I watched as she looked over the files on her own PDA. The anticipation was slightly unbearable. She pursed her eyebrows for a moment then looked up.

"what happened with these two" she asked, the one thing I couldn't change was the doctors notes. My mother read on, "oh ok, a second take. Hmm I'll have to look over some of the specs again. There shouldn't be problems with the process" she stated and inside my head I was biting my lip. "ehh… it's probably nothing. There was bound to be one or more with problems" I said trying to explain. "true but mine's full proof… and potent" she said as she set her PDA in her lap an looked up. God there's more does she have a life?

"oh one more thing, did you get you invitation?" my mom said and the mood completely changed, happy which is a lot better. She does that one minute I'll be getting a lecture the other she all happy go lucky mom. "no I didn't" I said and returned a questioning look. "there's the dinner, then the ball" she said and I laughed. "what's so funny" she said and now she looks angry again. "nothing I just didn't think that The Umbrella Corporation didn't do things like a charity event. I don't do dinners mom" I said and pretended to return to my work by moving around more files from other projects I would have wanted to start within the next couple of days.

"Rayla… your going. I'm making it an order. I'll have your dress picked out and sent to you. You never know you might enjoy yourself." she said and I rolled my eyes in irritation. "Rayla Kale your going and that's that" she said as she stood. "alright I'll go. Just stop bugging me about it" I said and she huffed, "kid you need some R&R…and don't forget to invite an escort male preferably" she said as she walked out the doors. As soon as she did I buzzed Leana my secretary.

"send Chris for a fitting of Tuxedo and you need to get a dress put it all on my card. Then notify Otto he can be my date" I stated and she returned with a weak 'yes ma'am.' "and your fine, just keep the bare buttocks action in your room from now on" I stated and I wonder if she smiled. "I will commander" she said and I hung up. Unfortunetly I still live in a very straight world. As much as I would like Alexa to be my escort I got to think about what my career would be like if I was staying. I guess I'll just settle. Settling sounds so ehhh though doesn't it? I'll go just to keep my mom off my case and so no one suspects anything.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the update. look out for the next couple of chapters over the next couple of days fianly off work for a while. hit me up with some reviews. Thanks for reading -Ray**


	48. Chapter 48: Trisha, Rayla & Casey

**Sorry it took so long for the update. this one had me up in odds as to what i was going to make happen. I'm working on the next so enjoy. -ray **

**Trisha- a couple of days later**

I moved and shifted so I wasn't so uncomfortable sitting on the couch. Casey is laying on my lap and Alexa is sitting on the far end with Casey's legs in hers. Absentmindedly I twirled Casey's hair around my finger as alexa was telling us about her first couple of days here. She's since stopped and picked up her PDA though. It was supposed to be a just us day, I would have totally enjoyed the convo. No guy like girlfriends aloud, but since we've been here casey won't really let me out of her sight. I don't blame her. I feel better with her being all protective. She explained it as she feels more comfortable if she knows where I'm at and the only true way to do that is being attached at the hip. Yea I know a little drastic. Its like a comfort blanket or something knowing she's always right there no matter what.

I'm not going to sit here an tell her no thanks when she saw two of some of the only family she has get taken away by this place or to this place I should say. Lets just say this place isn't going to grow on her any time soon. "I love you babe" casey said and I looked down at her. If she was any sweeter me I'd turn into pure sugar or sugar cane. I love this girl. Never thought I would be able to say something like that. I was pretty sure I was straight until she came along. Well I was pretty sure of a lot things before casey. She's turned my whole world upside down. I wouldn't have it any differently.

"I love you too baby" I state and smile. I look up as I hear the door unlock and turn but not open. There's voices outside. An since I haven't seen brooke here yet I'm going to guess its her coming home from work. The voices are muffled by the closed door so I can't understand what they're saying till it cracked a little and someone mumbled something. "I don't know what to do?" there's a second voice sounding a little like chelsea. The door opened and low an behold Chelsea comes flying in past brooke.

Brooke stumbled at first walking in because of chels knocking her off balance. Chelsea made a b-line for Alexa and I guess alexa wasn't paying attention because she sat back startled a little. Casey sat up from my lap and turned giving me a concerned look "God gurl what's…" alexa started to yell but stopped as soon as she noticed how agitated or scared, to be honest I can't really describe what state Chelsea is in right now. Chelsea stood there half shaking, and she's tense as fuck I could see it from here. I looked back an forth from her to brooke. Looking for a answer as to why chels was like this. Brooke shrugged and leaned on the edge of the couch.

"Is Rayla here" chels asked, her voice was a little shaky. "no…ray's at work, she'll be off in a few hours…" alexa said but trailed off a little. Chels came and sat between me and casey. I was expecting her to sit next to alexa. Chels buried her face in her hand and started crying. As if on que mine and casey eyes met and we both turned to look at Alexa. I reached over an held onto her shoulders pulling her to me. "where's walle" casey asked and stood. Me crying, she can handle. She'll just hold me and talk to me till I stop or fall asleep. Any other girl its like RUN…and fast for some reason. She's was never good with the whole deep emotions. I still have trouble getting stuff out of her. Unless I'm literally torturing her. She knows she loves it though.

Back to the now sobing Chelsea. "I um…I haven't seen her today" she said between hiccups of breath that got caught in throat. I pulled chels into my shoulder and mouth 'get ray here' to alexa and she amediatly picks up her PDA again. I could already feel hot wet tears seep through my shirt to skin. Great like I wasn't planing on going anywhere this afternoon. "I just…I don't know" she said and as if alexa was reading my mind she walked over to the sobbing girl in my arm and helped her stand. I watched as she led her to the room and they both stayed in there. Alexa came back and closed the door. There was s mall beep in the living room but I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"brooke what the hell was that about" Casey asked exactly what I was thinking awesome baby. Brooke turned to me. "the first I saw her was in the hall. She came running up to me saying 'its all her fault' and I let her in" brooke explained and I would have retorted with something but the couch was vibrating violently under me. I reached towards it and felt around till I found what it was, alexa's hand held. As I looked at it I saw a message from ray with 'Emergency' in big bold letters. I stood without saying anything and walked over to alexa's room knocking on the door i waited while I heard the sobs die down. "you got a message alexa" I said, then there was shuffling before the door was opened. I handed her the Pda and she looked at opened up the file or something because her eyebrows pursed. An she got an instantly had this worried look on her face.

"when did…" alexa started to say but she didn't have time to finish because there was this really loud clicks coming from everywhere in the apartment. I Looked back to see casey standing. "Chelsea" Alexa said as she did smoke or gas of some kind poured out of the vents into the apartment . Alexa attempted to lunge towards the bed but Chelsea was laying directly under one so alexa stopped short. I didn't even see her legs kick. I wrapped my arms around Alexa and pulled her towards the door. As we walked ducking as if we wouldn't breathe in the vapors closer to the ground.

I looked up to see brooke and Casey gone but I could hear voices. It was getting increasingly harder to get alexa to the door. An it wasn't me, my eye's hurt and the back of my throat got really itchy but alexa looked as if she was about to pass out. I felt fine, mabey it was because she was a little more exposed "come on" some said and I didn't look up to see who. They didn't grab onto me, instead they were holding onto alexa and the three of us ran through the front door. Or well two because alexa wasn't moving much. We got at least a door down from the apartment before we stopped. I laid alexa down a few feet away from where brooke was sitting and looked up to see casey about to go running back into the apartment.

I reached up and grabbed her wrist pulling her back towards me. When I looked up again there were several men in black uniforms standing over us and next to casey for sure they were umbrella security. Slowly casey knelt down. I looked down to see a alexa coming to with this extra dreamy look in her eyes. Its as if she wasn't there completely. I had the urge to want to leave or at least get to my apartment. "come on" I said and I stood her up then we walked the three doors down to my apartment. I looked back to see casey trying to get by a few of the guards. Once I got alexa inside I let her sit down right inside the front door. Worried for my casey I ran down the hall and quickly wrapped my arms around Casey's waist.

Casey didn't fight me but she wasn't making it easy. What the hell is she thinking? I looked down to see brooke still on the floor looking somewhat out of it and the same way Alexa did only brook looked up at me. Casey still struggle against me and the male who was trying to hold her back. "What the FUCK…Let me Go Trish" She said an I watched as I saw chris turn around. He pushed his way through the guards that were standing there. Or they might have been doing something I don't quite know or care at the moment. I just didn't want the rest of those men to do anything about casey. "I got her ma'am" Chris said as if he didn't know my name.I let go of Casey and she started fight him for a second two. What the fuck? What the fuck did she see that I didn't? This shit is freaking me out.

"Ma'am you need to calm down" Chris said, but casey looked him dead in the eye but was seemed as if she didn't care. Chirs was looked calculated and together "MOVE…Get out OF my WAY" she yelled almost at the top of her lungs. Chris looked over her shoulders as she tried to push back at him. He was bigger of course so it didn't make much of a difference. Some of the other men watched and looked as if they wanted to do something about it. I gave them the death glare an they seemed to back off getting the picture that we were going to keep her under control or chriss was keeping her under control. I felt helpless and I didn't like it. Chris looking over Casey shoulder for a second and mouthed 'sorry'. I stopped let go of casey for a second trying anticipate what chris was going to do. He reared back for a second. "Hey casey I slept with Trisha" he said. "WHAT" casey yelled then chris swung and she was out like a light.

"did you really have to hit her" I asked as I walked over to my now limp in his arms girlfriend. "take her to my place" I said as he walked past me and to my door. I helped brooke up and we followed. As he laid her down on the couch , he turned to walk out stopping at alexa who was still sitting by the door. "you ok" he asked, and she only looked up at him for a second. "yea… I… think I'm going to be…" alexa said half way sounding as if she was trying to keep a lot of something down for a second then the girl then shot up and made the mad dash for my room half knocking Chris over and completely clearing the arm of the sofa. Damn she's moves quick "well she recovers quick" Chris said and I shook my head. "I highly doubt living in a toilet bowl right now could be considered recovering." Casey said as she sat up from the couch I didn't realize she was conscious again. "well I gotta go" Chris said as he walked out of the very open door. I followed, casey stood but I whipped my head around giving her the ultimate don't even fucking think about look. She crosses her arms and stands there for a second before sitting down completely slightly giving up.

I stick my head out and into the hall way to see what I can see. Looking on way there still the corwd of men. Which isn't much. Their going in one by one now. I guess they have to stick with training or something like tactical military percision. Wow how did I know that. I looked in the other direction to see a suit and two other of the security men following. Following them was a doctor or a scientist. As they past my door the suit starred me down. The suit was a girl so im hoping it was Rayla herself. Kind of looked like her if ray had short hair again.

"what in the hell just happened to my apartment" brooke asked as she seemed to be completely recovered. "I don't know but I bet there's a lot more to it then we can think of right now" casey said as she laid her head back on the couch and sighed heavily. She was irritated she sat shaking her leg. I say she can be as mad as she wants but at least I know she's here with me and not locked up somewhere. God who's being protective now. First it was her keeping trouble away from me. An now its her needed to get out of trouble.

Brooke I guess heard the splashes of constant water and decided to go check it out. I probably should have said that was a bad idea. "how's she doing" someone said over my shoulder. I turned to see ray taking off her glasses. I wanted to walk up to her and punch her dead in the face. It wasn't the same short hair suit I saw earlier so I wonder who that was. "What the fuck…What just happened?" Casey asked as she realized ray was here. "you almost went to a holding cell." Ray said giving casey a strange look. Casey walked up behind me. "Where are you taking her?" Casey continued to question. Ray took a few steps away from us looking around the apartment. "What the fuck ray?" casey said and she sounded just as angry as she did before. All of it was coming back. Dam I had her calmed down for the most part.

"I'm doing what I have to. Which is something you need to start doing." ray said to casey then turned back to me. "Where is she?" ray asked, her expression had softened. "she didn't get my message in time" ray continued and walked up to me. I pointed back to my room. Ray walked in said something but I didn't hear what. "sit down…damn" I said as I looked at casey who was standing she stopped in mid step. Casey was starting to get her black eye from chris's love tap.

In the room I could see ray giving Alexa a shot in her arm. Seconds later alexa collapsed. I kept myself from running up to them. Ray picked up alexa and motioned to pull down the covers for the bed. I looked over to the corner to where brooke had retreated to. "How you doing B" I asked as she walked over to the bed. "you need to get some sleep." ray ordered, then looked at me then back at alexa. "ma'am we're taking her to the labs now" someone said sticking their head though my room door. It was the scientist I saw earlier.

Rayla nodded, then bent down and kissed alexa's forehead. "have her eat something when she wakes up. I'll come back when I'm done. I'll explain later" Rayla stated then turned and walked out. As she followed the white coat out of my apartment casey said something to the both of them. Ray stopped and turned to her. I walked out into the room and stood next to them as they stood face to face. I didn't hear what casey said but It pissed ray off and I haven't seen her angry much. I'm sure she wasn't happy with what was said.

"I think you need to check you priorities'" ray stated there was an undertone in her voice that sounded something more of a command then a subjection. Creepy, but just a little. "or what, you'll put me in a box too" Casey said. Rayla turned and walked to the door. "now that The thought has crossed my mind" ray said as she walked out closing the door behind her.

Brooke was standing at my room door and we all just stood there starring at each other. Damn so today has been interesting. "you can get some sleep in my bed with alexa." I said to brook as she turned and walked back into the room. I walked past casey, she grabbed onto my arm. "don't touch me" I said as I kept walking taking my arm back. I didn't want to be touched by her I was so angry at her. She followed me though as I walked into her room and sat down on the bed. God I need some space.

I can't believe she would do that. She almost jeopardized this whole thing. She pushed ray far enough to piss her off and ray doesn't get pissed off easily. How can I love someone so much an at the same time want to ring their neck till they stop breathing. I closed my eyes an laid down on the bed. Casey was standing next to it but wasn't coming more then a foot closer then she felt she could till I heard her take a step an I felt fingers on my arm. I could feel the tension coming off her as I tried not to think about what happened "touch me again and both your eyes will match" I said sounding as mean an violent as she did trying to get past thoes few gaurds earlier.

"babe will you just talk to me" casey said, her voice was soft. Sounded as if at that moment she cared. "I need some time alone Casey" I said as I looked up at her. She nodded her head turned and walked to the door of her room. Didn't think that would happen. Normaly she sits there and talks to me till I get out a fustrated rant. But now I can't say what would happen if she had stayed.

Casey means the world to me. I know or a fact she would do anything for me. Its just for a second there I didn't recognize her. It felt like she didn't trust me and I never want to feel or hear her fight against me like that again. I don't know, it just feels like something was broken between us and I don't know how to fix this right now. I want to fix it. I just need time to think. As much as I want her. As much as I love her, I just need my space. Some alone time and some good weed would be nice. Dam this place does strange things to people and I probably don't even know the half of it.

**Rayla- about an hours or so later**

Ok so before any one starts freaking out on me I have to say that what happened in Alexa's apartment was beyond my control. I know, it was a precaution. I didn't have much to do with it but the clean up and some of the recovery. Chelsea is safe, for the most part. She's not a hundred percent but she's ok. I'm headed there right now, I had to talk to my mother who got to the scene just after I did.

Upon first going there all I knew was that Chelsea's baby was having severe complications. She was at her first ultra sound and check up when the doctors noticed that the baby isn't developing as it should. I would tell you everything that is wrong but I'm not a doctor. Its beyond my knowledge. As far as I know the jist is that's there are things missing that should be developed and working properly that aren't. As of right now we're terminating the pregnancy so no more harm can come to Chelsea if the baby was developed further. Its what my mother wants and I completely understand. Its for the best.

After the doctor made his discovery and left the room Chelsea took off. Had she have stayed everything would have been explained to her and she would have just went into surgery and that would be that. Since she left, I was notified and a tracking system was used to find her. At the time I was sitting in my office talking with another woman from the program. Once I got the message I sent one to alexa asking where she was at. She told me where and who she was with. She told me she was with brooke, casey and Chelsea.

After I dismissed the woman I went to arron. He debriefed me further on the situation and let me know what was going to happen. It was tactically the safest way unless you were pregnant.

I messaged for alexa to get out of the apartment but she didn't get it in time. The only way you can revocer from that particular gas exposer is sleep. So that's what I did and why. Alexa will be angry later but she'll get over it.

I walked into the room to see three lab coats and my mother standing over Chelsea who was still asleep from the surgery she just came out of. "didn't see this coming." I said as I approached. My mother looked up at me and nodded. "well there complications in any medical case. No one is perfect" she stated as she walked around the bed to her. "what going to happen next" I asked, "she'll be put to sleep so she can recover. After that you'll have to do the evaluation to see if she can be placed back into society" my mother explained and I nodded. Knowing perfectly well that after her recovery or during her recovery we'll be making our way out of here. "how long is her recovery period?" I asked.

My mother looked from me to Chelsea. "three to four days. The chamber has healing properties remember kale. It wasn't long ago that you were in one of these" she stated and smiled. "don't remind me" I said and I smiled.

I turned and walked out of the room with my mother following me. "So I got the dress" I said, she placed an arm over my shoulder. "good, do you like it. I picked it out because it reminded of the spring dress you wore to homecoming" she stated and I knew she was going to say that. I noticed it too. "I really wish you would wear dresses more often" she stated and I rolled my eyes. "mom" I wined she patted me on the back before turning down another hallway. "do you have a date…a male preferably" she called out. "yes mom.. I mean chairman" I added just in case anyone was around to hear. I wouldn't want to get words on that later. Now that all that is settled I guess I'm off work. An I'm hungry.

I walked into the galley to find it pretty much full. I've got food at my apartment but I just don't feel like cooking. Kind of tired too and I tend to burn things when I'm tired. So I'll avoid the kitchen for now. I walked to the front of the line ass line and took a trey of food that was being handed to me. Sometimes I love being an officers. Turning and grabbing a drink I noticed Nathan was doing the same thing. Just on the other side of him was chris. "didn't know officers came and ate with the low lives of this place" Nathan stated and I looked up shaking my head. "well I don't always like to cook my own food" I said as we walked to a table. I sat down to see otto walk in and he walked up to us before getting his food. "ahh a two for one special today chris" Nathan said trying to make another joke but chris wasn't paying attention.

"commander Kale whal was looking for you." otto stated. I wondered when that was going to come up. "tell her I'm eating in the galley if she wants to talk with me" I stated and he turned and walked out of the galley. "guess he's not hungry" Chris stated and we all sat down. I looked up at chris, he had this far off sort of spaced out look. He looked like he was thinking too hard for his own good. "Whats on you mind?" I asked as I sat forward an took a bite of my sandwich. "nothing much really…I um. Yea it's not all that important" chris said as he looked up. Both Nathan an I gave him a weird look. "tell. I need a break from work" Nathan stated and we both smiled. "Well I was ordered to go with the retrieval team and I was just thinking about what I had said to casey earlier" chris said and laughed to himself.

"I said I um…'slept with trisha' so I could distract casey" chris said then took a big bite of his food so he wouldn't have to talk. I chuckled, "I wish I could have seen the look on casey's face" Nathan said as I set my food down and took a sip of my drink. "Casey was out of control this morning" I said after swallowing. Nathan and chris nodded, "has she been ok… has she been acting different to you" I continued to question. I had never seen casey flip out like that. I guess she saw one of the men place restraints on Chelsea to take her away. "no she's seemed fine. But how could we act normal here, this place it…" chris said in her defense. "well she was about two seconds away from being cuffed. He was ready to slap thoes bad boys on her ass" chris stated and we both looked up on him.

"and you thought knocking her out would be better then sedation" I stated and they both looked up at me. I could have started scolding him. I'm pretty sure I'm going to get an earfull from either casey or trisha later. Well it won't be much more then what I've already gotten. "which would have led to us taking her to holding so good work" I said and chris let out a sigh of relief.

Ok so I know that most of the group is way older then me. An this whole thing has bad idea and back ire written all over it. Sometimes I wish I never would have found them on that ship an they would have just stayed were they were. There was two times today where we could have been compromised. The first when Chelsea ran from the science dept right to alexa's apartment and the second where casey was so ad-emit about helping her thinking she could stop the retrieval team. UGHH what was she thinking.

"kale…Kale you ok" chris asked and I looked up. "yea I'm fine" I said as I took the last bite of my lunch and chugged the rest of my drink. "I'm going to go to the civilian side…I'll be back in a little bit" I said as I stood picking up my trey. I looked at chris who was looking past me, so I stepped to the side out from the table and turned slowly because im pretty sure that someone was standing behind me. Walle was standing there I guess she was about to try an get my attention because now she looked startled. "whal" I said as

I walked around her knowing what she was going ask me. "Commander Kale… do you have a minute" walle said catching up to me. "kale catch up with me later. Got thoes files for you to look over" chris said as he and Nathan did the same walking in the opposite direction. "ok guys…" I said an continued walking.

"walk and talk whal" I stated and she stedy paced next to me. "I can't find her she won't message me…none of the guys will tell me what happened to her…commander" she said grabbing onto my arm and stopping me in the middle of the hall way. I looked down at my arm and she hesitated before she let go. "sorry…I just…I'm going out of my mind I gotta know. I can't do this" whal stated and angst was written all over her face. She was shaking slightly. I don't know whal all that well but I know Chelsea was her girlfriend. So

I can understand while she was like this. People starred at us as they passed because a commander talking to a lower ranking soldier without yelling is almost unheard of. Especially the way she was talking to me.

"walle" I said giving her a look but she returned my warning with this sort of plead. There no way that it is possible for me to understand what the group is going through. They're so out of their element they're starting to break. A few of girls the whal and casey included has show high signs of stress. I don't think I'm helping their situation much but I can't say that im not trying. Ok so I'm melting to whal now. I placed my hand over her shoulder and walked her to the next hall way. Around the corner was an empty office. I used one of my all access cards to get in so we could talk.

"are you stable…" I asked an she looked up at me confused. "Are you stable…Your not going to try an like hurt yourself or anything like that with out her being around" I asked and whal shook her head quite violently no. "I just need to know where she is. I'm worried more so then anything." Walle said an took a few steps away from me. "Walle I can't tell you exactly where she is. I'm not allowed to. For yours and her safety. But she's alive" I said and walle sighed in relief a little but I can tell she still wanted more.

"but this won't this hurt the plans…How will we get her out? If she's not with us when we leave." walle stated and I took a few steps away from her. "it will have to be a pit stop out on the way out" I said and turned and waked out of the office. She followed, "in the mean time whal try not to attract to much attention to yourself. You don't want to end up like Chelsea do you? Because that's what will happen." I said as I turned and walked out of the office not waiting for her to answer with something.

This isn't what I expected it to be. I see now why we always called the people left on the surface savages. Put them in a society where you have to act civilized and they go nuts. I should have seen this coming but whats done is done. There no turning back now. I looked down as I walked to take out my PDA. There was a message from Chris. '

Thanks for the TUX and the hook up. I figured out a few things I wanted to show you. There's in a old file display on your desk. Figured that wouldn't be hooked up to any of the systems. Anyways got everything figured out see you tonight. Man that Ball and dinner is going to be a blast. Chris Redfield.

I put away the PDA and hightailed it to my office. My secretary was off already so I grabbed the screen display chriss left for me then walked to the civilian side. I wanted to apologize to casey. I might have been a little too harsh. I might have taken what she said the wrong way. I don't know. She said " Are You just playing the part. Because it seems like your not even helping us…or are you just waiting for us all to fuck up one by one so you could have us all put away"

I didn't know how to react right then, it hurt more then it made me angry. But with arron right there I couldn't not say anything. She think my priorities has shifted well she should take a look in the mirror. I mean come on tell me what she did outside alexa's room today wasn't stupid. I should have her put away so I don't have to worry about her. But I It can't, because I need her. Some how she's able to keep the rest of the girls calm that here. Even reggie who seems to be a little on edge. Casey has always made a good back bone. I guess she the one who always says what we are all thinking.

I remember before all of this we used to feed enegery off each other and we were unstoppable when we went out to the clubs. Guys would get jealous of me because I'm with her and go after her. An girls would get jealous of her and go after me. We played the whole unattainable role a lot the second or was it third time I broke up with alexa. It worked every time too. I miss thoes days, when shit was simple.

I walked up to Casey's apartment and knocked. I don't knock much but this time I figured it was a good idea seeing as how the way I left earlier. "I didn't think you were going to come around to till tomorrow" Trisha said as stepped to the side and let me pass. "well came to check up on alexa" I said as I gave her a I'm sorry look. I know alexa and brooke are totally invading on their space. I looked around and didn't see Casey. "where's Case" I asked as I made it to the door of the room I left her in. "She took off a few minutes after you left." trisha said and there was this look of worry that came over her. "you had a fight" I asked, "yes well no…I told I just needed time to think. That I needed space. I didn't mean for her to take it the way she did" trisha said, I walked up to her and hugged her. "she'll be fine" I said in her ear. I turned and opened the door to see alexa still asleep, I fig she would be.

Well with that known I guess I can talk to trisha. "she's doing just that than. Giving you what you want" I said as I walked up to her and directed her to sit on the couch. I had a feeling this was going to take a while. I remember when I first saw them together back in the first few months of the outbreak. There was always this spark between them. I guess my challenge was taken to heart. I'm not as surprised now that she followed through with it for so long. I think this is their first major argument.

"I know, its just she was so angry. I didn't even give her time to speak. I just made her leave me alone. " trisha stated and leaned back on the couch. I leaned forward putting my elbows on my knees and looking back. It looked as if trisha was on the verge of tears. "She was just trying. I'm sure that once ya'll sit down and talk you'll get over it" I said trying to be the yoda in this. I'm not sure if its working though.

"Hey ray whats going on." I looked up to see reggina step out of her room. "nothing just talking. How you feeling" I asked directing my attention to reggie or a second. "tired…hey do you know when Nathan gets off I haven't heard from him today" she asked. I think he was on watch this morning. "he was working this morning but I'm sure he'll message you any minute. I ate lunch with him so he shouldn't be long" I stated. Reggie smiled and nodded then walked back into her room shutting the door.

I squeezed trisha's leg. "she won't be gone for too long I'm sure she doesn't want to upset any more then you already are" I said once again. I feel like im saying this just to say it.

Being all cliche. "its been 4 hours. Where could she have gone and be doing there for four hours." trisha stated and ooops didn't see that one coming till it hit me in the face. "I thought we had just gotten to that place between us where we could trust each other" she continued. "and I'm sure you did. Look this is just one of thoes things. I'm sure she's be back with in the hour if not I'll go find her. In the mean time you should go take a shower a bath or something….It'll be relaxing" I said standing up and turned holding my hands out.

Trish stood and hugged me as tightly as she could. I didn't return to hard because I knew I would hurt her. She walked back to casey's room and i walked into hers. Opened the door alexa moaned. The door creaked and I tiptoed as quietly as possible to the bed. I got to it and slipped in before she could take a breath. Smiling I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to me. Since I hadn't slept in a couple of days I thought I take advantage of the opportunity.

**Casey- a few hours later that night**.

I walked into the apartment door and right to the kitchen. I was thirsy as all get out. I grabbed the huge glass jug of OJ reggie made yesterday and started to chug it standing behind an open fridrator door. When I finished I got a glass out of the cupboard so it would be more portable. This glass jug is huge an I just spilled some of it on my shirt. I wonder if there's anything on TV. There got to be something else to distract me because the gym didn't work. I could think about was her eyes. For once they were unsure and cold. An I just didn't know what to do or say so I left. I didn't want to crowd her and I felt suffocated staying in the living room so I left and went to the gym to work out. Nothing I could do work. I even pounded on a punching bag. I'm not as angry anymore, but im still….I don't want my baby to be mad at me.

I put the jug back in the fridge and closed the door. I turned to pick up my glass but someone grabbed my face and pulled my face to there's. I know this scent anywhere. Our forehead pressed together and our lips entwined. But it was brief, why did she stop.. I needed her, I needed to feel her I wanted her so bad. "Don't you ever do that to me again. Promise me you never do that again" she said and "I promise" I breathed and our breath entangled as our lips found each other again. This time I kissed and lost breath. It felt as if it was getting sucked out of me there was so much passion. It was as if I could feel how badly she wanted this.

Without giving her time to react I picked her up using my legs still kissing her placing her on the counter next to me. I stood so I was between her legs and she entangled her fingers into my hair grabbing it. Ok so this might mot be the best place for this to happen. I have a feeling she is going to get loud. "oh god I need you so bad" she mouthed, but it was deep an husky for her then normal. I wanted to smile, but I knew I shouldn't. We kissed there for another second or two then I picked her up placing her on the floor. She grabbed my hand and we ran to the room slamming my door behind me. I still haven't gotten a good look at her to see where she's at. Possibly read her.

As I turned around she was already there, I didn't even really have time to catch my breath. Our mouths found each other again as we kissed and started walking trying to find the imaginary bed. I reached for her shirt pulling it off then she pulled off mine. My leg slipped between hers and my knee hit something behind it. She was sitting down, an instinctively I was climbing on top of her. Her skin was hot an we were already breaking a sweat. A moan escaped my her mouth as I felt her lips vibrate a little along with the sound.

Pulling away and sitting up so I could look at her I tried to see if there was still a hint of anger. I waited a minute for her to open eyes, the room was a little darker then I wished it could be. She had been crying. "I'm so sorry baby" I said hoping it wouldn't be a mood kill. I guess it gave her just enough time to think because she sighed. Her hot breath caressed my lips an cheeks. She looked away turning her head to the side and dropping her hand from around my neck. Aw good going case, now your going to actually have to talk or something.

I turned her face back to mine, as I lowered myself again kissed her a lot slower then we had been. I felt finger under the band of the jeans I was wearing. I felt another hand on my shoulder and she pushed me off her. I rolled so I was on the bed next to her and looked to the wall. This could have gone a lot better then where it was going.

I felt trish move next to me an she was gone. I sat up, "I fucked up, I'm sorry baby. Please don't go anywhere" I said and she turned around. Her arms were across her waist and she just looked at me. We sat there in silence for a minute. I not sure what was worse her not laying next to me or her being so quite.

"I was scared…for the first time In a long time I was really scared" she said as she walked back towards me and sat on my lap startling me. I wrapped my arms around her lower torso an she leaned back a little. "the way you reacted when…you saw what ever you saw…then you freaked me out when you wouldn't listen to me. I couldn't get you too calm down" she explained. Maybe I should say something, it just when it was all happening it all felt so wrong. I don't know how to explained it. I just felt like I had to do something.

"I don't know why I just couldn't stay put…" I said an trailed off a little trying to explain what I felt at that moment. "it wasn't me" I said simplifying it, because it wasn't me. Totally out of character type shit. "ok yea I know that…but why did you leave?" she asked and the look of some understanding disappeared. I dropped my head, I left because

I didn't know what else to do. " I thought I should" I said trying not to place any blame on her. She raised my face up to look at her. Kissed me lightly, "don't ever do that to me again" she said there was a commanding presence in her voice and I nodded yes as her hands still placed on my chin. I am PUSSY bitch Whipped for Sure now.

Trisha pushed my shoulder back and i moved so most of my legs were on the bed. All but my feet. She half laid on top of me. Head on my chest or shoulder. Her fingers gently stroaked my bicep and it was all sort of calming, soothing might be a better word. "I won't." I said and kissed her forehead. I felt her cheek muslce move and I wanted to know what she was smiling about. Our argumnt turned into a major makeout session then a talk to this. Us just us laying here and I never felt more relaxed. If only this could last forever.

**Next morning**

I woke up to trisha gone. We fell asleep where we first laid at. All across the bed and half naked, but for our bra's. There were voices outside in the living room. I stood and walked over to the closet stripping out of the jeans I was wearing and into a pair of sweat pants. I grabbed the matching shirt and headed for the door. I went to open it but it was pulled open. Ray stood in the doorway smiling. "what are you so happy about" I said as I walked past her out into the living room.

Nathan was sitting on the couch along with reggina and trisha. All the talking stopped an everyone was looking at me. Alexa was standing in the kitchen, then everyone busted out laughing. God what did everyone take happy pills or something this morning because this was just a little bit creepy. "what so funny" I said an the laughing turned into a chuckle as I walked over to the bar facing outward from the kitchen. "nothing, we were just talking" Ray said as she walked past me to alexa around the counter. Ray grabbed a plate of food and set it in front of me. I wasn't hungry so I just nibbled on the bacon.

Ray wrapped her arms around alexa from behind and she laid her head back onto her shoulder. "its been a while since we've all been together like this" reggina said, and I looked back in their direction. "yea well get used to it" trisha stated and looked in my direction smiling lightly. I shot back a smirk of my own around the stick of bacon I was chewing. Her smile turned into a smirk also an now I hope I can take action on that later.

I turned back to my plate grabbing the last piece of bacon and looked back at ray. "so is there anything new we need to know" I said and looked up as chris walked in the apartment. A girl followed. "well look it's the man of the hour. We can get started" Ray said, then kissed alexa's cheek closest to her lips. Ray let go of alexa and motioned for me to follow as they both walked to the couch. Ray sat next to trisha on the love seat and alexa sat on her lap. "show us what you got" Nathan stated. I stood next to Trisha, and her hand found mine as we both looked down at them.

As chris knelt in front of the coffee table he took out a large PDA looking thing. He touched it in a few places and a large holographic image came up of the hive. "ok so the ball is here" he said and pointed to a large room on the map. "you want to leave in the middle of the ball" reggie said, and ray and chriss nodded. "most of the security will be posted in designated area's because of all higher ups that will be there" ray explained. "this place still needs security like someone's going to attack it" I said looking at ray for a reaction. "you'll be surprised, before I came here there was a radical group that decided they wanted to test that theory." she said and we all nodded. "well were not attacking anything. We're finally getting the hell out of here with everyone we came for" Nathan said.

Chris went on explaining all the epic escape details he put together. We're all going to meet up in some place that your not supposed to talk about. It right under the air field and we're going to make our way up from there. Ray is supposed to bring Chelsea and we're bringing whoever else wanted out. One of thoes is Britteny who is going to be our pilot. I thought there would be more. It seems like everyone who comes here even some of the girls in the program don't want to leave. They feel safe, I would too if I was totally oblivious to what umbrella was capable of.

Jeff, ray's father is going to be at the ball. I hadn't seen him around much but I heard he's been in a office most of the time and just laying low waiting on us to decide something. The word will get to him so I'm not worried about it. I guess being a captain here is just as hard working as being a commander. Although ray has found time to spend with us.

When our little meeting was done Trisha walked me around to in front of her and pulled me down to her lap. I leaned back so my cheek was right next to hers. "how the hell did ya'll get so cute" alexa said then she looked up at ray. "we used to be like that once upon a time" ray said as she kissed alexa lightly. "god you guys are making me sick" reggie said and we all sort of chuckled. "be nice babe" Nathan said as if he talking to a child. Reggie gave him a pouty face and they just starred at each other for a moment. "hey I've been really nice the past couple of however long we've fucking been in the hell hole" reggie said and the attitude that I missed came out. Nathan rolled his eyes turning away and reggie pulled his face back to hers.

"I can't stand the cutties puppy love name game shit" she continued. "oooo cat claws" ray said. Nathan kissed her, I guess to shut her up. "an that's the way it goes" ray said as her and alexa walked away. I'm glad everybody is in such a good dam mood. I don't know if the timing is a good thing or not but we've all got so much on our plates I don't think I could handle another upset like losing Chelsea. I just want this whole thing to be over with so we can get back to America or where ever else they had planed on going. Being settled and normal, all that just seems like a dream because we have to get there first.


	49. Chapter 49: Casey & Rayla

**Casey- the day of the ball. Two days or so later**.

I looked down as Trisha crawled across up the bed to me. She was still very topless from coming out of the shower. If there could be a perfect moment with a perfect view this would be it. She laid between my legs resting my head on my upper chest. Licking my nipple as she smiled an I bit back a moan. "your such a tease" I said an she smirked the took all of what she could into her mouth. I moaned aloud. "baby... We gotta get up" I tried to say as she moved from my breast down. "uh…no" she said as she laid light feathery kisses an touches till it felt as if she was everywhere at once. "but..." I went to say but stopped as she moved my underwear to the side.

I sat up on my elbows, "normally I'd be all for this but we got to...holy shit" I said throwing my headed back as her tongue worked my lips an other parts of me. Ok so we were going to get up out of bed. She stopped and I wined out of frustration, damn she's such a tease. "how many" she asked an I lifted my head looking down at her. "uh...two" I said knowing what she was asking. I felt a few fingers slide into me an her mouth sucking on my clit. I tried to move as she found her rhythmic pace. I can't really… think, my breathing became shallow an I moaned again.

I reached down entangling my fingers in her hair. "god baby" I managed to get out but it didn't really sound like me. "harder" I said an she did. A knot built in my stomach an I arched my back a little. Her fingers worked wonders an I was starting to see little spots behind my eyelids. My clit throbbed. I was trying to pace myself or hold back so I could enjoy this a little longer but it wasn't working because I was tipping on the edge of pure insanity. My body moved an it felt as if it was only to reacting to what she was doing to me. As if I was trying to get closer to her but she was already right there.

I sucked in a deep breath as she found my spot. Trisha notices and stayed there. It started to build, more and edged till I couldn't breathe an a explosion of ecstasy flowed through me. I felt Trisha slow her pace till she stopped. She crawled back up my body touching an leaving light kisses till she reached my neck. I was still breathing hard and finding it harder to catch my breath. I felt her breathing on my lips an I attempted to open my eyes but they rolled back.

"you ok" she asked, I didn't say anything for a second I couldn't. God damn she's good, she knows me to well. Yea that's what it is. I nodded yes an she sat up strattling my waist. When I finally opened my eyes i looked up to see her starting without me. I sat up, her ass hit the bed an our clits touched. We've never really sat like this before but I have to say 'why the hell not?' I was still wet an I could feel her juices mesh with mine as our smooth centers touched. I moved as I felt her move. An we found another rhythm, kissing her neck. we stayed there for moments as I could feel the knot in my stomach build again. Seconds later she moaned an gushed all over me send me over the edge. We both threw our heads back in unison almost.

I laid back down pulling her on top of me again and entering her with a finger. Damn she recovers quicker then me. I need to build up my stamina again or something. I found a pace an watched her as she moved with it. She ran her fingers through her hair arching her back up and shoulders back. Ok so earlier when I said I had the best view ever, it was a lie because I'm sure this is better. "your so fucking beautiful" I said an she leaned down kissing me as I fingered her adding a finger. Her hot breath caressed my neck sending mild shakes through me. "uhhhh baby ... Right... There" she managed to get out between loud moans. An I stopped for a second an put pressure there. Trish sat upright again as she continued to ride my hand an waist.. I reached up a grabbed onto a breast. She moaned again, an cummed into my hand. I kept moving my fingers in an out of her as her body slowed.

Trisha collapsed onto me I ran my dry hand through her hair. An watched her as her breathing slowed. "wow" she said an I tried to get a good look at her face but couldn't because she was too close. "you uh...yea" she said, "render u speechless" i said an she laughed a little. She nodded, an our door opened. I pulled the blanket up. "uh y'all finished" it was Reggie, I turned so I could see her. "I could go for another couple of rounds" Trisha said as she looked at me smiling. "yea um... OK. Y'all go ahead an get dressed or whatever. An join us. the rest of everyone is going to be here soon" Reggie explained slightly irritated. Trisha kissed me again something deeply. Reggie huffed an closed the door.

"see told you we had to get up" I said an Trisha giggled as she got up an made a naked dash to the bathroom. We both took a shower playing with each other a little more. Then Joined everyone else in the living room. Everyone was here except for Chris, Rayla and Jeff. On the floor was a backpack for everybody.

"ok so everyone has to go shopping. Here's a card" Reggie said as she handed them out. "now were not all going at the same time" Reggie continued. Trisha's hand moved behind my back an down my sweat pants and started fingering the top of my crack. It kinda tickled and turned me on at the same time. So if I knew she was going to be all frisky I wouldn't have wore underwear. She going to want a quickie somewhere. Did I tell you I was a physic.

"were going to leave this part of the hive in groups of four. So pairs pair up an we'll all be in the place we don't talk about by 9. The rest is going to meet us there" Reggie said an looked up. "how do we get there" Trisha asked. "one person in every group will know" Reggie explained. We all nodded an looked around each other. Well this is it.

** Few hours later- close to 8 o'clock**

We just got back from the store. Trisha brought a bunch of tampons an a few sticks if deodorant. She said she wasn't worried about food because there's still some in the ship. "baby hand me that" Trish said pointing to something on the floor. Following her eyes I saw what it was. "since when do you own a gun" I asked her and she gave me a strange look. "Got it last night" she said all nonchalantly. I picked it up and handed it to her. She took it lifted her shirt a little and slid it in the weird little pocket on her ribs. She pulled down her shirt and smiled. "see" she said as she raised her arms and showed me. It didn't really look like it was there. "got you one too" she said as she tossed me a while spandex like shirt. "babe you've been busy" I said and she looked up smiling. "I'm not totally useless…hurry up were meeting Brittany and Marina to go….like now" she said looking at her watch.

I stood and walked a few feet away from the bed grabbing my hoodie. I was going to burn all my umbrella clothing but I kinda like this hoodie so I think I'll keep it. I took off the shirt I had on and put on the holster. Trish tossed another nine mil on the bed and I slid in the side band just like she did. I put on another shirt over it then my hoodie. Wow if I didn't have my arm down I wouldn't even really know it was there. "ok come on you ready" she said as she grabbed her back pack. "yep yep" I said as I walked to the door grabbed my bag and walked out of the door behind her.

There was a knock on the apartment door I looked out to see Brittany was standing there next to a girl. I guess it was marina. They both had this big ass grin on their faces. I threw the pack over my shoulder and we walked out to the hallway. "hey…so does it take long to get to this place" I asked as we walked down the hallway. "no…about ten minutes. a lot of us are already there" Brittany stated. It didn't take us long to get to the lobby. We walked though it not saying anything to the guard on duty. Normally I said hi or something. It was this edge was starting to get to me. Me not saying anything right now was going to be a good thing.

We walked though the large mall like atmosphere. It was crowded, the restaurants were packed and everyone was eating dinner out. The ball was an anniversary to building this place and a lot of restaurants were throwing parties since they been here for so long. I would want to go, I bet they'd be killer but of course no time to waist. Once we got to the monorail the four of us boarded. "ok were going to stop between platforms. Stay close because it all dark and nasty down here" Brittany explained we all nodded. I looked at Trisha and she gave me this warily smile. I slipped my hand into hers gripping it tightly trying to comfort her as much as I could.

I looked up as Brittany pressed a few key buttons on the pad for the monorail. The car came to a screeching halt and the doors opened. "ok come on…watch you step" Britt said getting out and I looked up to see a dark hall lit dimly. I stepped out then turned and helped marina. Brittany walked a few steps ahead of me and waited. Trisha needed little help as she landed. We all turned and started walking. Ok so you know those tunnels you would see people going down in thriller movies. Well you would yell and scream at them not to. Well this was one of those halls. There were puddles scattered here an there the wall was wet and it was dark but for the lights that flickered. I'm waiting for alien to pop out and decapitate me.

"this way" Brittany said as she turned down yet another creepy hall. "how much longer" marina asked, she looked just as nervous as me. Here I'm supposed to be the bad ass of the group and I'm just as scared as the rest of them. That's normal right, yea that's totally normal were about to break out of a maximum security hive. I need to stop thinking someone pinch me.

"its not to much farther" Britt answered half turning. I was starting to hear music from somewhere. I squinted to see if I could see something up ahead but it was only a wall and more hallway. We walked for another five minutes when the hallway started to slope downward. I looked so I could see the end and I did. The hall dead ended and there was no way seeing if it turned or cut off another. We got to the end and I could hear the music blaring. "ok hold on" britt said as she took out something an put it on her wrist. "ok don't let go of each others hand" she said and I grabbed onto her and watched as marina grabbed onto Trisha's. The Brittany walked through the wall pulling me along with her.

"what the fuck" I said as looked behind me and Trish followed with marina. "I thought you seen enough holographic shit here to not be surprised by that" britt said and smirked shaking her head. Trish's eye were just as wide as mine. "lets do it again" marina said, Brittany chuckled and grabbed onto marina's hand before she could go back through. "If you ain't got a braclet it will kill you" Brittany warned and I took a step back from the wall. We followed Brittany as she pulled marina in the direction we needed to go. There was a lot of people down here.

People were spread out amongst the area. It reminded me of an underground club or something. "man why didn't I know about this place" I said an Brittany turned. "because were not allowed to talk about it" Brittany stated and kept walking as the crowd got a little thicker. I grabbed onto marina's and Trisha's hands again as Brittany pushed her way though the crowd.

I'm not sure how long we had been walking through it but it thinned out and we came to a wall. Brittany led us down the wall and I looked up to see Nathan along with Reggie sitting at a bar. I felt this wave of relief come over me. There was a few other people with them I didn't recognize. I sat down on a stool and trisha stood between my legs. I looked over to see alexa sitting there with her head on the bar. "she ok" trisha asked as she walked away from me and to alexa. Alexa looked up, trisha started to rub her back. "yea…the all day sickness is back…I hope ray brings some of that whatever it was she gave me" alexa stated and laid her head back down. A while ago as you probably remember ray gave them this drink and they stopped puking for a few days. I guess it all they got was a few days cuz its back.

"well this is where the party normally is" some one said. I looked up to see brooke, Walle, and two other girls come to a stop. "any word from Rayla" walle asked. I nodded my head no. walle walked around me and up to the bar. I watched her for a second to see that she looked a little more down then I would have wanted her to be for this situation. "you up for this whal" I asked and she shook her head yes and looked up. "yea.." she said and I turned around to see Rayla and Chris walking towards us. "whal look" I said and she whipped around. As soon as she saw ray she fast paced in her direction. A few of us walked up to her. Walle started to question her as soon as she approached. Ray walked right up to alexa shrugging off walle. "we have to get her on the way up chill. I just found out where she was." ray snapped, that was a little harsh.

There was a hand placed on my shoulder, looking at it I could tell it was male. "ok so I got all of what we need." ray said going though this bag. "what's that?" I asked walking up to her. "without this, alexa, Brittany and marina will get sick" she explained and looked around for a second. Ray noticed the few extra girls that was with us. She turned to Chris who was standing behind her. "I'm not sure if I brought enough" she said as looked up at us worried. "are you sure they need it" chris asked and looked around at the other two girls. "yes…its made from…no were ok I can make more once we get where ever were going" ray explained as she walked to the side. "ok…if you say so…we can go back" chris stated, "no they'll be all over that area by now…we got to keep moving" ray said as she zipped up the back pack and walked over to alexa pulling her off the bar. "my father is meeting us" Reggie said as she walked past me catching up with ray. I grabbed Trisha hand as we all followed the small crowd. We walked down another creepy hall, Chris and ray led.

* * *

**Rayla- same moment.**

I led the group to a latter that led upward just on the outside of the science department. Right past where I would find Chelsea. After that it down and into a abandoned section of the hive to the hanger bay. "ok guys up we go" I said as I looked up the ladder. I put my back pack over my shoulders and started to climb. I looked down to see everyone following as we left the place we don't talk about behind.

I looked down to see alexa was right behind me. The place where I had to stop was a few rungs up. I kept climbing and got off in the vent. Alexa went to follow me, "no keep going, four more vents up get off and go to the end of it get out in the hall and the hanger is at the end. I might have to go up a different way. Jeff and Nathan will meet you in the hall" I said and alexa looked at me worried. I took the rope out of my bag and put it over my shoulders. I know I said I would never leave her again but I don't have a choice. I have to go and I can only take one other person with me because it would be too much of a risk. I'm not going to risk her life in this. Sitting in the vent I took my back pack off, grabbed the vile of adrenaline and needle an put them in my pocket. Leaning forward I kissed alexa, I put the pack over her shoulder "go baby" I said she looked at me frustrated and continued to climb.

I sat there watching everyone go by till reggie stopped, I looked down to see chris under her. "what are you doing" reggie asked, "I'm going to go get Chelsea" I said she shook her head and continued to climb. I backed up as chris climbed in the vent. "they'll be ok right" he said as he looked up at me. "they should be" I said as I turned and continued down the vent.

I watched as I went over several labs and other rooms. "you sure you know where your going" chris asked. "yes" I said as I came to the room I was looking for. I stepped over it looking down. "yep this is it" I said as I looked into the vent again. It was an all white room of course just the place I wanted to be. I moved the vent and placed it behind me. I leaned in and saw no guards. "were clear" he asked, "yea, hook up the rope to there. I'll be back in a few" I said as I leaned back and letting my legs hang before I jumped.

Landing in the room I looked around. It was empty but for the stand at by the wall. I walked over to and picked up the display on it. Scrolling down there was hundred of people. I typed in the pass code for recovery and 8 pictures came up. Well seven pictures and a blank square, one of those was Chelsea. As much as I need to get her out and go I wanted to se what the blank one was. I brought up Chelsea's. A tube came up about half way into the room. I could see inside an see Chelsea from where I was standing. As I walked up to her I typed in a few commands that only commanders and up are given. I was trying to see who it was.

As I walked over to Chelsea I opened the door. At a norm they wake up on they're own. Since Chelsea was in a medicated coma she had to be woken up with the shot of adrenaline. I laid her down on the floor and I typed in one last code and another tube came up. "What are you doing" chris said loud enough. "hold on" I called back. I walked up to the tube to see Isabella standing there. "oh my god chris" I said and he leaned in again. "what's taking to long" he said and looked at me. "Its Isabella, I can't leave her" I said. "well hurry up" he said but I only have one shot of this stuff and they're both in the recovery section. I don't know how long I had been starring at her. "who is she" chris said and I didn't realize he was standing right behind me. I should have heard him. "Isabella…a friend of mine" I said and he took the display opening up the tube.

"what are you doing?" I asked, "well she should come too… did you work with her?" he asked, "yes and no, she was a pilot" I stated and he looked up smiling. "wipe that grin off your face…I only have one shot" I said as I looked back at Isabella. "ok so we need her" chris said and I realized he was right. I wasn't any kind of pilot. I could read all about the plane I want but I no where near as much skill as she did. I cant believe I'm rationalizing this "ok…" I said and I looked back at chris. I handed chris the vile and walked over to Chelsea. "I was planning on walking out of here but were not going to have near as much time if we go that way. I heard gasp and several deep breaths. I didn't want to look at her. I didn't want to have…lets just say this was bad. This was really bad.

"what the…who…what am I doing here?" Isabella asked as she was coming to. I picked up Chelsea and walked back over to the vent. Using the bottom of the rope I tied her to me. "as soon as she's up to it you two should join us" I said as I started to climb. "Rayla" Isabella said, "hey izzy" I said as I continued to climb. I got to the vent untied Chelsea from me and laid her down. I looked back into the room to see them standing at under it and ready to climb.

I dropped the rope, Then sirens started to go off. "shit" I said as I looked into the room. No one was coming. "Tie it around yourselves" I yelled over the screaming sirens. They did so, I gripped it and pulled them up hand over hand till the were up far enough to grab a hold. Chris climbed up himself as I helped up Isabella. I didn't want to look in her eyes I couldn't. This is very, very bad.

I picked up Chelsea putting her over my shoulder and crawled back to the ladder. Once I got to the ladder I made my way up the exact way I told alexa and made it to the hall.

We were all standing in the hall. It was dark so I knew no one else was really going to be able to see but me. "come on this way" I said as turned and we ran. "we weren't supposed to go this way" chris said out of breath. "oh come on…tell me you weren't up for a little but of a fight" I said as I opened the door to the hanger. "come on I bet their already on the tarmac" I said. "what so we weren't supposed to be here" chris said as he rolled his eyes. A guard came up behind him, "look out" Isabella screamed, chris ducked in time as the guard swung. As chris turned he swung up knocking the lonely guard on his ass. "one down a million more to go" chris said as we took off running. "Ray what's going on" Isabella asked. I shook my head, "I shouldn't have brought you" I said and we took off running across the hanger.

Planes scattered the wide space. We ducked and hid under a few of them. Looking across the hanger I wondered how far we were room everyone else. Hopefully we weren't to far behind.

More guards came out of door across the hanger, chris handed Isabella a gun as we ran. We all started shooting. I felt a bullet go into my arm but it didn't stop me or slow me down. We got to the corner at the end of the long hanger and stopped a few feet ahead was another ladder. "is she ok" chris said as I took her room my shoulder and cradled Chelsea in my arms for a second looking over her. "yes go" I ordered and he and Isabella took off up the ladder as quick as the could. A guard came from around a plane. He didn't see me but he saw Isabella and chris climbing. I shot him as he aimed for them.

Throwing Chelsea over my shoulder again I ran up the ladder, as I reached the top I could hear the plane waiting for us. "come ON" someone yelled and I could see reggie standing holding out her arms for us to run to her. Chris and Isabella was already half way there. I looked down to see guards climbing up the ladder behind me. Why didn't they shoot?

It had been so long since I had been in the sunlight it burned my eyes a little. Since they weren't shooting I shot the guard climbing and her fell hitting the guard under him. It felt wrong shooting my own men. I felt bad for them because they weren't sent on to us so blindly.

I shifted to cradle Chelsea so I could run faster and I took off running towards the plane that is ready to take off. I ran as fast as I could which I had no idea how fast that was because I was carrying extra weight. I made it to the plane just as chris and Isabella did. As I stepped onto the ramp I felt two sharp pains in my back. I set Chelsea down, walle ran up to us. "what wrong with her" she asked "nothing she's just…"


	50. Chapter 50:Alexa & Casey

**alexa- same moments**

Ray was very unconscious, laying on my lap. I looked up to see this red headed chick standing over me and looking at ray with a look of concern and want almost. I didn't know her never saw her before. "who's flying" she said, "Brittany" Jeff called out as he knelt next to me. She looked at me again, then at ray then walked past us. "come on" Nathan said as he knelt down next to me. "she'll be ok" he said as he picked her up cradling her in his arm. We walked till he came to sets of stretchers. I could feel the plane taking off. "were in the air" some one said to Nathan. Chris knelt down next to me as I sat down. Nathan placed ray on her side back facing him. I got a good look. She was shot a couple times in the back. At the moment I'm wondering how long I have left with her.

There was blood everywhere, this is the first time I noticed it was all over me. Rayla took a deep breath, she opened her eyes an as soon as she did she started to struggle. "ray... Ray god... Somebody help" I called out. Nathan was back at our side and he practically had to bear hug ray and she was still to strong. I grabbed her face an did the only thing I knew that would calm her. Kissing her for a second she didn't respond. When I felt her tongue graze mine I pulled away. She wasn't moving, much. She just starred at me "I'm sorry" she said her tone was soft almost as if she was scared or something. I didn't say anything as Nathan let go of her. She laid side ways with her head on my lap I hugged her as best as I could to comfort her "how long till we get to Sydney" I asked as Nathan stood. "about an hour" he said as he walked away and Chris followed.

"alright people, were up. Doesn't look like were being followed in the air. It's going to take about an hour till we touch down." the voice was Brittany. I moved for a second an looked down. Reggie walked up to us, "how she doin" she asked, Reggie held a bag. She started going through it. Was that question something I was supposed to answer?

"how she doin" Reggie asked as she pulled out bandages. "she was awake" I said I managed to get out, Reggie reached up an wiped my face. I didn't even realize I was crying. "she'll be fine" Reggie said as she took out a lot of gauze and an a bottle of something. "um turn her over" she said as she helped me. As we laid her over she woke up again. "what are u doing" ray asked and tried to push up off of my lap. "we have to clean these up." I said, an she stopped sitting up an turned her head into my stomach. Reggie reached behind herself and grabbed something. "put this in your mouth" Reggie said holding a small piece of rubber in front of rayla. I looked from her an back to rayla. "I gotta do this, if she heals with the bullets inside her she could die from infections or something" she explained both ray and I nodded. "do it" ray said as she bit around the piece. I shifted so I could hold her down or hug onto her tighter. Ray sort of nuzzled into me as best as she could. "what's going on" I looked up to see the redheaded chick over my shoulder. "can u give me a hand" I said an she walked to rays lower back an held her down. I moved so ray was just on my legs an I was ready to hold her shoulder if I had to.

Reggie poured some kind of cleaning solution onto one of the holes in rays back. Immediately ray reacted, she didn't scream but she moved as if she was trying to get away. Reggie did it again and this time ray screamed an tried to sit up but passed out again. Jeff rushed to us from where he was sitting. I guess to him it looked as if ray was about to do a little more. I looked up an sitting back trying to catch my breath letting go of ray as she stopped moving completely, everyone was watching.

"your ok baby...everything is going to be alright" she said as I looked down to see her in Rayla's ear. I sat back further for a second as she sat up. Reggie started on ray's back in getting the bullets out. Who the fu... As I got a good look at her face I realized who she was. Isabella. She was the owner of 'her place' before she disappeared. But I wasn't sure, buy why the fuck. Hold up, "what your name" I asked an she looked up at me smiled slightly or nervously. "Isabella" she said, "really... Alexa" I stated an she thought for a second. Her eyes dropped to Ray then back to me. "alexa" ray said softly but it was in her sleep.

Isabella looked from me to ray again and then to Reggie, it seemed as if something clicked in the back of her head. I starred her down daring her to say something. "I better get back to the cockpit" Isabella said as she stood. Reggie looked up but went back to what she was doing. "you do that" I said, Isabella didn't say another word as she walked off. I watched as she didn't say a word to anyone else and disappeared further into the plane. "what was that about" Reggie asked, an I looked up. "I'm thinking the same thing" i said.

I took about an hour for us to get there. Ray's been asleep since Reggie first started. She got all of the bullets out. She'll be fine, a little pissed at Reggie maybe because she made her pass out but I doubt it will last. I'm not as worried as I was. I guess I'm more anxious to talk to her. As of right now were trying to decide what to do. Now that umbrella knows were gone it's only a matter of time before they get here. Isabella hasn't come near me or tried to talk to me, she's been trying to busy herself with the plane. I'm not saying a word to the bitch until I talk to ray. I know who she is. Now who she is to ray, that's up in the air.

"looks like we're going to have to make the trip by plane" someone said. I looked up to see Nathan behind me talking to Josh who must have came from the ship. "can she handle another flight" Nathan stated looking in my direction. I shrugged my shoulders because I honestly didn't know. The bleeding has since stopped but I didn't want to risk moving her. I know were vulnerable but I don't know what else to do. I wish I could take her place. I wish it was me lying here riddled with holes instead of her. Then again probably wouldn't have made it even this far. It's just ray would know what to do. Exactly how they would react. All this 'what should we do?' wouldn't be a problem.

I pulled a lose strand of hair out of the way an I guess it was enough to wake her up. As she saw me she smiled weakly. "are we there yet are we in America" she asked as if we were moving like on a road trip. "not quite baby." I said and she closed her eyes again. "ray...ray" I said trying to get her attention I wanted her to be awake but not its weird feeling. "hmmm" she said as if she was answering a question. "nothing baby go back to sleep" I said an she rolled her head to the side a little bit I guess getting more comfortable. I wish I could do the same for myself.

"are you hungry... I think you should take a break" jeff said standing over me. Doesn't he have someone he has to order around or something. I don't really want to leave her alone right now. I gave him a worried but questioning look. "I understand your worried about her" jeff started but he had more to say. "but you have Some one else you need to think about also. That an you have to keep your strength up. So Go an now that's an order! Rayla isn't going anywhere" he stated an I looked down at ray. "Alexa" he said an I heard the stern fatherly tone behind it. I wasn't about to challenge him any more then I should.

Sliding out from under ray I put a jacket under her so she wouldn't be laying on cold plastic. I kissed her on the lips hoping wishing that she would wake up or respond but she didn't, some where in there she fell asleep again. Turning I walked away an to the back of the plane . I looked back to see jeff sit next to her. I have never see him look so sad or worried before about anything and I think we've been in worse situations then this.

Outside I noticed everyone was clicked up talking and eating. Some people left and went back to the ship other stayed behind. I guess they're waiting on word of what we should do. I walked up to the fire to see Casey and Trisha. Nathan was sitting there also but no Reggie. Chris sat down the same time I did. Everyone looked at me but didn't say anything, I can tell what they wanted to ask. "there's been no change since we landed" I said, there was no sigh of relief. No reaction at all almost. "she'll push through" someone said, I didn't look up to see who I just grabbed a can an can opener.

I hate canned food. I hate canned food just as much as everyone being so cautious around me. Like I'm fragile or something. I wish people would stop asking me about rayla because I didn't know. 'She was shot she the same as she was when you last saw her, damn stop asking!'

"Alexa" someone said I looked up an I guess it wasn't the reaction they were looking for because a few of them looked surprised. "yea" I said, I felt my muscles in my face relax. "how are you doing. Are you ok?" Casey asked an Trisha looked at me worried. " I don't know" I said. Brittany came and sat down a log down from me. She wasn't smiling. She didn't look at all happy. "this shut is fucking nuts" she said as she picked up a can of food looked in it then set it down again. "just the girl I needed to see" Nathan said as be moved so he could sit next to her.

"how quick of a response should we be expecting" he asked an everyone stopped with their conversations. "within the next couple of hours. We need to do something and quick. I don't think the boat is going to be enough" she said. "well there's a lot more people on the boat then thee is here. I told them that, there's also choppers on the boat." Nathan said, Brittany nodded. "well then they need to get here quick because were wasting time sitting here like this." she said then stood. "I'm going to go let izzy know to be ready" Brittany said an Nathan nodded.

"ALEXA" someone yelled an i whipped around almost dropped my food. Well most of it ended up in my hand. I stood, "ray is awake she's asking for you" Reggie said as she approached me. I moved as quick as my body would let me making it to the ramp of the plane.

As I walked in I saw exactly what i didn't want to see. Isabella was knelt next to ray talking to her. Ray was looking at her but I'm not sure if she knew it was her. "bea, I jus want to make sure your getting what u need for the baby" ray said an she ment it. I looked over my shoulder to see Reggie standing behind me. "I am" Isabella said. "what the fuck are you doing" I asked as I walked closer. "I was... She said something to me so I stopped" Isabella started to explain. "get the fuck away from her" Reggie said standing behind me as a body guard almost.

Isabella took a step back, this bitch is really going to be a problem if she doesn't stay the fuck away from ray. "wow... There's obviously a lot of suit u don't know" she said an my god if I wasn't pregnant she wouldn't be standing. "I would say the same for you." I said and knelt down next to Rayla as Isabella continued to take a step back. "bea…" ray said but she had this confused look on her face. Ray looked up then back at me, then a look of realization clicked in her eyes. Isabella said something under her breath but I didn't care and I wasn't paying attention to her enough to understand what it was.

"bitch what the fuck did you say" reggie said as she took steps towards Isabella past me. Putting herself between the two of us from her. "this ain't the time or the fucking place. Come again" reggie stated, "I said ray is just as much…" there was a thud the and I look up to see Isabella was standing. Reggie moved so she was on top of Isabella and they started to fight on the ground next to me. They weren't throwing punches but for that one good swing that reggie got that caught Isabella off guard. No they were just pulling hair at this point. Jeff and Nathan seemed to appear out of nowhere and stood the both off them up standing them ace to face.

"I don't know what the fuck is going on all I know is the four of you better grow the fuck up and pay attention to what's going on with the group instead of your own petty differences." jeff stated and Isabella look up at him wondering who the fuck he was but jeff got total submission from reggie which was a bit of a surprise. "I don't know why she brought me here anyways…" Isabella said as she stormed off. They all stood there an watched as she walked away. Brittany ran up to o us from the cockpit. "what the hell is going on" she asked, "ask her" I said pointing in the direction that Isabella ran off to. Brittany gave me a sympathetic look and took off after her.

I looked up to see jeff scolding reggie quietly, I'm pretty sure Isabella was in the wrong so why reggie was getting a third degree is beyond me. Defense of ones family I guess. "I expect more out of you to be past this childish fighting." jeff said and Nathan unwrapped his arms from around reggie stomach. So much for using him as a shield. I would get between army dad and daughter either. Nathan walked out also.

After jeff and Reggina were though talking they left. Ray and I were the only ones left in the plane. I would ask her because I want to know everything now. I didn't so much before all the little detail didn't bother me. Now that its right in front of me I just can't ignore some of this. I want to ask her but I don't want to upset her so she'll do something stupid and that would be bad for the both of us. I want to ask her, but she's asleep again.

* * *

****

Casey- same moments

We all sat there around the fire as the new red headed chick came storming past us from somewhere. She even left a wind trail sending chills down my back. "what's eating her" I said as I looked up again to see Brittany running behind her. Reggie walk up to a log and sat down. I guess you could say sulked. Nathan walked up behind her handing her a can of opened food.

There was this weird edge or tension coming off them which made me snuggle into Trisha more. I couldn't tell by Reggie's facial expression and subtle no's to Nathan by what was going on. "I think we missed something" Trisha said in my ear, I turned so I could see her eyes. "naw really" I said and Trisha hit my arm. I made a face puffing out my lip. "come on, your closer you go find out" I said as I look up and across the fire to see reggie now snuggling into Nathan and eating. "I think it can wait till later" Trisha said.

We sat there an talked for only god knows how long. It was well into the night and frankly I was tired of waiting. I haven't been back into the plane to check up on ray but I figured this was need time for the two of them best to leave them alone. Reggie got into a fight. Well not really a fight. Since then Isabella been keeping her distance from the group mostly working on the plane. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. I'm surprised she's not freaking out. The only reason why she's here is because of ray. We all had warning, we knew we were getting out of there. She was just kind of thrown into all this. So as far as I know she's keeping it together well as far as I can tell she's keeping it together. I just hope she can get along with everyone else.

I look up as I see bright lights fly over us. Everyone around the fire stands. Instinctively Nathan, jeff, chris and all the rest of the us take out our gun and point them in the direction of the lights while walking slowly to some cover. I'm hoping praying, and I don't pray much that these chopper belong to us. Well they're all on the ground and now I don't have much choice but to find out.

Everyone has this really uneasy look on their faces. A few of the guys were working for umbrella so of course the don't want to have escaped only to get captured again by them. I would be just as freaked out by now. I hear a few door open and can see figures walking from the choppers, "I don't think its them" I said as I put my gun behind my back. I walked out from behind the crate followed by chris.

"Chris" a familiar voice called out and began jogging in or direction. "hey its us, where is everyone" Claire said as she continued her approach. "were all here. This is it" she said and I noticed a flock of people come out behind the light also. All same build, all the same cut, so it could only be the Alice clones. "you guys freaked us out there for a second, could have sent a warning" chris continued, "this is it Claire, some people in the plane but this is all that came with" I stated as I met the in the middle of the tarmac space between us and the choppers.

"well alright yall ready" Claire said as a smile crept across her face. "of course we were just waiting for you." chris said, "I'm always waiting on you sis" chris said and alice hit him in the shoulder. "ok well then lets go" Claire said and as soon as she did there was a shot from somewhere and we all duck. "fuck, we've got company" Claire said as she looked over her shoulder. Claire stuck her hand in the air and moved her finger in a circle. Two of the chopper took off. One of the choppers started taking on fire as soon as it reached a good 20 feet in the air. The other turned and fired in the direction it was coming from but it was too late. It fell to the ground in flames. "holy shit" I said almost falling backwards.

"We've got no time" Claire said as she grabbed Chris by the shoulder and they ran towards the choppers. There was a scramble. Few screamed but other ran for the plane. They must have been waiting for the right moment. What the fuck? As soon as you get relaxed anywhere umbrella just gotta go fuck something up. I ran in the direction I left Trisha sitting at and saw her struggling with this man. I took out my nine mil but didn't want to risk shooting Trisha. As soon as I got close enough, I swung making contact with the back of the man head. He fell forwards a few step but let go of trisha which was mistake on his part. Trisha kicked upward between his legs. "Fuck" he screamed as he fell to knees. I smiled at the fact that she had to get her little hit in, he rolled onto his side. "ass hole" trisha said as she kicked him in the stomach.

I grabbed onto her hand and forced it towards my belt so she would grab a hold of it as if we were walking through a crowd at a bar or something. Only they were all trying to kill or worse take us back to psycho ward umbrella hive. I shot the few men I saw coming in my direction. Where in the hell were they coming from. I could see people running into the plane. Umbrella men behind them. I shot the ones I could with out hurting anyone else. Shit could this day get any weirder.

I got to Trish to the plane shooting a man in then back as he turned to run up the ramp into the plane. There was some in the plane but I could tell we had our people in there handling it. I stood at the entrance shooting at them as they came in our direction. Trish was off in the plane, I hope she was ok. I hope she was at least hiding. Hell what the hell am I say, my baby wouldn't hide at a time like this she's probably clawing out some dudes eyes as I speak that threatening one of the other girls. My chick is bad.

I feel a hand on my should but it doesn't move, for a second. I look up to see his head twisted sideways sharply. The hand falls from my shoulder as he does and behind him is Rayla. She look as if she's about to faint, I reach out and as I do my calf explodes. Ray fall into my arms and I scream out in pain. "fuck fuck fuck" I scream as alexa rushes in my direction, fuck this shit hurts. She rolls the dead mans body off the end of the ramp onto the ground then comes back to ray's side. She grabs onto ray's arm looks at me somewhat worried and we both start to pull her into the plane. This shit really hurts, "We're CLEAR" she yells over her shoulder as she leans against the wall of the plane and sighs something in relief.

"you ok" alexa ask an I look down at my now numb calf. "yea I'll be fine" I said as I looked up at her. Trisha limps in my direction, followed by Reggie. The plane starts moving and the ramp comes up. Bullets hit the wall of it and now the wall in front of us. I couldn't tell what how in bad a shape the other choppers were. I only saw that one go down there was so much going on I didn't think to look back.

Trisha knelt down next to me, "come on" she said I didn't even realize I was sitting. "no help alexa" I said pulling her hand from around my waist. She frowned as she look down at my legs again and then turned grabbing hold of ray's free arm and pick her up as best the could. Reggie walked over to where alexa was holding ray and took her place. Alexa looked at them walking away then turned back to me. "come on, you can lean on me a little" she said as she slid her arm behind my back. I used my good leg to stand with her help.

"so how are you doing" I said trying to keep the mood a little lighter then what it was. I could feel the stress radiating off her. "look like I'm not the only fragile one anymore" she said and it should have been a joking retort but there was this pang of irritation behind her words. "who ever said you were fragile doesn't know you" I said as she let me sit down on the cot next to ray's. "they don't have to say it. Its written on everyone's faces" she said as she looked down and walked away. I could tell this was bothering her. The chick is pregnant, she is fragile and no one want to jeopardize her life. I can see why ray was up and fighting. Just wish I cold have seen her myself.

**Days later**

We landed in Florida. We landed in several other places before that but I didn't leave to plane to see. That and we didn't stay long enough to for me to care to. Supplies and gas for what I gathered from talk on the plane. Choppers flew around the plane, a few of them flew of ahead of us making it to Florida before we did to set up camp for everyone else.

I would say I tried to stay out of the drama as best as I could. That didn't work out to well. Me an ray being bed ridden we ended up talking about everything last night. Ray hasn't changed as much as I thought she has. Still breaking hearts apparently. She told me all about Isabella. The red head that came with us. Today I'm stuck here by myself. Ram ray and her super quick healing. She's not a hundred percent but she's walking around you can tell she's still in a little pain though. She's said she'd give m a piggy back ride where ever I want though.

"I thought I said no getting up" I look up to see trisha standing over me. "he he" I said almost nervously. Ray might have healed quickly but I'm still here in bed. "this sucks" I said as I look down at my hands. "Ok and I lick. Look when you get better you can do whatever you want and boss me around. But for now your stuck" she said as she sat down next to me. I sighed as smiled crept across my face. "hey guys were leaving" someone said and I looked up to see ray walk into the area of the plane we sat in.

"you gonna ride with me and alexa" ray asked us, I looked up at trisha. "just like old times huh" I said and ray smiled. "yea I guess so" she said and walked up to me picking me up craddeling me in her arms. "Woah you up this" I asked as I looked up at her. "wow I thought you would have liked it" she said and smiled something wide looking over at alexa. Alexa laughed, "quit you two" she said walking past us grabbing the blanket off the cot and walking back out of the plane.

Rayla carried me though the convoy, the same one we left here before the trip out to Australia and set me in the back of one. Claire walked up to us as trisha helped me get comfortable in the farthest back seat. "at least I don't have to drive" I said watching Claire walk past my window. "is everybody ok in here" she asked, "yep" alexa said, trisha climbed to the front. "Nathan and Reggie are riding with yall too" Claire stated as she stuck her head in. everyone turned to her in their seats, "the gang is all back together" I said, trisha look in my direction. "eww…I think I'm going to puke or something. Don't get all sentimental on me now case" ray stated and Reggie laughed. "well just saying. Its happy ending…thing" I said as I looked up at trisha leaning in to a light kiss.

* * *

**So i hope you enjoyed the update. it took me forever get over a writers block or whatever. but i sat my ass down type shit. So i saw Tron the other day, deffinatly a good movie. I sujest if you haven't seen it go and watch it in 3D. Great effects. I've been playing around with a new story. here's the intro hope you like it. Oh and I'm not done with the resident evil crew. probably going to add a few more chapters and tie up some loose ends... -ray**

* * *

**Jenna- day 1**

I opened my eyes an looked up. There was a man standing over me, second later a woman with black short cut hair joined him. "she's awake" the girl said and they both made these weird faces.

"speak" he said. "speak" I repeated. "she's a smart allelic." he stated an the both made that weird face again. "what now" she asked. Then the man went away I tried looking for him but I couldn't move. She went away too, "where am I" I asked. "your on the grid" he explained but his voice was at a distance. "sit up" she said so I did.

Looking around i all I could see was this white room. I guess there were panels or something. I was sitting up on a slab. Dress in a tight white material that I couldn't feel. It was comfortable. I looked over to see them standing in front of what looked like images. I swung my legs over the side of the slab letting them hang off the edge. "can u stand" she asked me. "I don't know" I said as I slid till I was off the slab an straightened my legs mimicking what she was doing in front of me. The woman moved her foot so it was in a different position then the other. I mimicked her again. "follow me" she said so I did, an we both moved our feet till I was next to the man.

"what's is this?" I asked as I looked at the numbers and shapes floating in front of me. "it's you" he said. As I stood there, I watched as a round object appeared in front me from small squares. The woman walked away. The man grabbed hold of the disk an touched my shoulder. There was this tingling feeling all over. I looked down to see small black squares appear on my feet an grow till it reached my neck an stopped. It was tighter then the material under it. I could still move but it felt funny. I was to fascinated to notice the piece that she snapped onto my arm. Then the other. Harder pieces like a shell came out automatically under it. The he snapped a piece onto my chest. I tried to follow their movement but it was all happening to fast. Before I could ask them what they were doing they were finished.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing the same material as they were. "does she look like a program" she asked, "yea... She does now" he said an pulled a piece of my arm band down. I looked down at my arm, "what's that" I asked. "it's the symbol for iso" she said an I looked back at her. "You are the first of many" he said the clipped something onto my back. I looked over my shoulder but couldn't see what it was. Numbers an strange looking symbols floated in my vision in front of me. As quick as they appeared they were gone.

"ok so do you understand" he asked an I looked at him confused. "understand what" I asked him. I guess he was thinking of a question. "show me your code" he asked. It was something simple, but i took the disk off my back an pulled myself up. "my code... Wait... how did I know that" i asked an they both gave me that strange look again. Their mouth curled up an it looked like a flat u. It didn't bother me any I just wish they would stop. "your disk stores everything you'll ever learn. To help me out I uploaded my fathers disk to yours." he stated and I nodded understanding what he did. "just don't create a perfection program. I don't want another clue scenario" he said and made that face again. That's really annoying, "what is this face?" he said an I attempted to mimic it. I'm not sure if i was any good at it though.

"it's called a facial expression... I see I will have to Teach you simple facets of life" he stated then turned to the woman. "do u have a name" he asked me an I nodded no. "can we call her Jenna" she asked, "yea sounds good." he said an they exchanged glances. This one was the same as the smile but it was a little different. "what do i call you?" I asked. He smiled again, "I'm Sam and the is Quorra" he stated. "why was I created" I asked him, "your going to help me take back the grid. Castor has taken over the city. I made u to look like one of them and we… the three of us are going to take it back"


	51. Chapter 51: Rayla & Casey

**this is deff a ruff sketch. but here the updates ive been hesitating to put up. enjoy -ray**

**Rayla- few days later**

Alexa hasn't said much to me since we left. I'm pretty sure something happened between Alexa and Isabella. They talked and now alexa automatically hates her. I wish I could have talked to the both of them. There this eerie edge between the three of us. Casey in on the drama because I told he what happened and Reggie, well she just being Reggie as usual.

Isabella is distant and won't talk to me. Every time we cross paths or she sees me coming in her direction she walks the other way. All of this is kind of irritating but what can I say. I'm getting it in all direction but from family.

"dude stop thinking before u give yourself a headache" Casey said as she handed me the blunt. I hadn't smoked in so long, it's nice to have a break from all the crazy-ness. "yea whatever. You'd be stressed out to if you were me" I said as I hit the blunt holding it in. I coughed, "holy shit" I said as I let it out, yea so its been a long ass time. "rookie" Casey taunted as I held the blunt away from me looking at it while trying to recover. "I'm good" I said perking up, I could feel the high creeping up on me. My chest kinda hurt though. Casey laughed, I punched her and she loss balance and fell of the mattress. Sitting there we both busted out laughing and Casey stayed on the floor an neither of us could stop.

"bitch that hurt" Casey said between fits of laughter. "oh come on…who's gone all soft on me now?" I said leaning over the side of the mattress looking at her. "yea well it's all your fault" she stated giving me this serious stern look. I laughed again, "HOW in the hell is you going soft my FAULT" I said an she sat up on her elbows. I wonder what she talking about. It couldn't be what I think it is.

"I know you remember that little challenge u gave me. Well now she's talking about kids I got all tame an shit" she stated I sat up as she crawled back up onto the mattress. I can feel a high a heart to heart coming on. "I thought u said thinking was going to give me a headache" I said as I sat back up an she settled again next to me. "well you don't know how many I time I cursed you for it" she said playing with pretend lint on her sleeve. "really? well, if she wants kids your in for a world of change case" I warned her. "say that as if you had experience. Alexa is already Prego? you better spill" she stated an it was as if she read between the lines.

I didn't tell her all about Isabella and I for reason. Mainly because I know she will end up telling Trish and Trish will tell Alexa. I can see a downward spiral an I'm not excited about it. All of this ends in one big headache or worse. "what the fuck? we used tell each other everything." she kinda of snapped an now I'm getting a guilt trip great. I looked at her to see she was still waiting for an answer. If she was standing she would probably be tapping her foot and giving me the third degree glare.

"I had been dating izzy for a about a month or so an she was in the program. My mother knew we were dating but still didn't tell me. She didn't tell me until she couldn't hide it anymore….She had boy, he was amazing and so damn cute" I explained but she looked at me knowing there was more. As much as I wanted to keep all of this hidden I couldn't. backfire and irony gotta love it.

"it got pretty intense, having a kid is no joke it's a lot of work, but it's a blessing at the same time." I stated. I looked up at her an she had this intense stare off into space going. She looks back at me, "I'm guessing it didn't end well." she said and she was spot on. "yea, I had decided to quit fighting for the military and I was going to work for the program full time but..." I said an stopped. "but what?" she asked curiously. I looked up at her, she knows how fucked umbrella can be so why is she asking.

"they took her and her son away. Next thing I know I'm running around like a bumbling idiot. Before things got to bad my mom stepped in and fixed shit but she was still gone. I didn't see her again till the day we left" I said finishing. "dam that's so fucked up" she said. I nodded "what happened to the baby" she asked, I thought for a second because I didn't know. Once the women had the children their babies were taken away. That was other project, "I don't know" I said. "how do you not know. You were like a commander or something you were a higher up right." she said and she was right. "yea but that was a chairman project. I never even met any of the other people working for her on that side." I said and Casey sat there starring at me. "dude it's over now, I'm back" i said trying to keep the mood light but it wasn't working out to must have sat there in awkward silence for a few more minutes. Which was kinda weird casey and I don't really have awkward moments especially high.

The door to tent was being unzipped slowly. So I reached forward and pulled it the rest of the way. The person outside coughed, they shouldn't have been standing so close. "you coulda said something" Trisha said sticking her head in the kneeling before crawling in towards us. I looked to see a smile spread across Casey's face. "sorry babe, we were having a heart to heart. Our first one in four years" case said as Trisha eyed the roach in the small cup off the side of the mattress. "well should I leave the happy couple alone" she said playfully as i started to get up but found it a little challenging. "no no... Stay" she said and reached forward pulling me to her. They kissed lightly at first, but I guess they forgot I was sitting here. I cleared my throat.

"so what were you two talking about" Trish asked as she got comfortable leaning back onto Casey using her boobs as a pillow. Which might I add those thing are super comphy. "life" I said an Trish chuckled, "well..." Trish started to say. "it was mostly about the work she did for the hive" casey interrupted then shifted a little.

I looked at Trisha wanting to ask her how Alexa was doing. Like I said earlier the girl won't talk to me hardly. I feel like I did something terribly wrong. I did, but i didn't want to just leave Isabella there. For every reason I had in my mind then I couldn't. Isabella would have spent the rest of her life in the stupid stasis chamber. I couldn't bare the thought of knowing that.

"she thinking again" case said snapping me out of my day dream. I looked at them as they starred back. "I don't know I just... I feel so" I said but didn't finish. "guilty" Trish said putting her two cents in. "no" i said not sure if she was right. "well I don't think so... I didn't think it would cause so much problems between us bringing izzy along" I stated or blurted out. Trish had this look of you should have known they wouldn't get along and Casey was looking at me as if to say I told you so. "you know better then that... Alexa hated me for the longest time. The girl is very territorial" Casey stated what I already knew. "it might have worked out better if u hadn't been so unconscious and was able to make up some sort of explanation to both of them. Things have just kinda blown up and your right in the middle of it" Trish stated, "yea I know. I just feel like I'm in high school again with all this fucking drama" I said as scooted to the edge of the bed. "all this talking is giving me the munchies" I said as I pushed myself up to stand. "you should probly talk to Isabella" Trisha said an I know should. It going to get really bad if I don't. "yea if she'll let me" I stated a stood till I was fully standing out of the tent.

I walked to the middle of the convoy right to a fire. Jill, Nathan, Reggie, Josh, Chris and Jeff my dad sat around eating. "hey kiddo" he said as I sat next to him. "how's your back" he said rubbing it lightly. I always felt comforted by his touch. I was always more of a daddies girl then Reggie was. "better, I feel better every day" I said an his arm reached around my shoulder pulling me into him. I Gladly accepted the embrace snuggling I to him further even though it hurt a little. It brought back memories of when i was younger. I always ran to him, an he would pull me into him an I felt safe no matter what was going on. I feel like a little girl again around my dad."as long as were all together everything is going to be ok" he said an I smiled as I sat up looking up at him.

I never really got a good look at him before now. His black hair is peppered grey, I guess he used just for men or something before. He grows out a bit of a stash now, he's not as clean cut it makes him look more rugged. There a small pink scar above his right eye and under it too. Living in this world will change anyone, hell look at me. I'm a canvas of scars but each one has a story. I looked up to see Isabella walk by. Now is as good a chance as any. I hug my dad a little tighter an sit up. "see ya in a little bit" I said as I kissed my fathers cheek an took off after isabella.

"hey wait up" I yelled as a ran a little. I could stop her if I wanted to but it was a against a few morals. She kept walking though, "Iz wait a second I want to talk to you" I said an she looked over her shoulder. I guess I would be irritated too, I never used to call her Iz or izzy whatever. "go away" she said softly, and I could tell she didn't mean it. If she did she would be screaming it. I haven't been able to run all that fast since being shot but it worth a try.

I ran ahead of her an stopped. She stopped herself in mid step or else she would have ran into me. She glared at me, "what ray" she said as she took a step to the side an continued walking. "I just wanted to see where your head is at" I said an she looks over at me. "I'm fine" she said an I reached up an grabbed her arm stopping her. She glared at me again, so I let go. "you haven't said a word to me since we left" I stated an she thought for a second. What is she thinking about? I used to be able to tell what she was thinking but now I could have been walking north with a compass having no clue where I was going.

"I have nothing to say to you... What do u want me to say ray? I love you an I wish you were mine again. No I don't think that's quite what you want to go through right now. It all about you right. Pretty little ray, your what all the fuss is about. Ever think what all this could do to me" she said in one long drawn out explanation. I almost didn't know what to say, "isabella you know how I feel about you.." "but you won't leave Alexa, you can't and she's pregnant. God damn it ray just go away" she stated cutting me off she's hitting all the soft spots. A part of me said give up and run. An just like being shot this hurts like hell.

"ray..." I didn't want to look, I knew it was Alexa. There was a slightly worried tone in her voice. I gave isabella a sympathetic I'm sorry look, then turned to Alexa walking up to us. I would have gladly let her finish her ice cold rant. There's so much that needs to be said. I hugged alexa as soon as I was in arms reach. "bea... How you doing?" I asked an she nuzzles Into my shoulder. "fine... What did she want?" she asked, I hadn't walked that far so I know isabella could hear us. "I wanted to talk to her" I said and Alexa tensed up in my arms. "don't worry your relationsonship is untainted" Isabella said as she walked away. Alexa pulled away a little giving me a little glare. "it's was harmless bea I swear" I said in my defense. I'm royally fucked, I wish I was somewhere else in time. I can't see the daylight right now.

"so i don't trust her" alexa said it muffled into my shoulder. I could say something. Something like 'you don't trust anyone I've fucked' but that would open a wild world of hurt on her that I don't want. "she understands bea" I said an she sighed an pulled away from me. "but do u understand" she said and walked away. I couldn't tell if this was being blown up by her hormones or if she's being alexa. I know she didn't hear anything. I'm getting it from both side damn, what the hell do you do in these situations. All this drama just makes me want to run away.

**

* * *

**

Casey- later that night

" I heard you talking to ray earlier" I said as I walked up to Isabella. She looked up at me from her can. Marina and a few others that we broke out of umbrella was sitting around the same fire. I didn't like how we are clicked up. The division of the group is something I'm not quite used to. We were always so close in the convoy as a whole.

"well I don't quite know if I'm going to be sticking around for much more." she said and I snapped up so fast I almost got whiplash. What the fuck is she thinking? Ray almost loses her life saving hers and now she just want to up an leave. "you know I wouldn't if I were you. No matter what's going on. It'll be different there. Out here, this isn't life for anyone. Ask Claire and she's at home in a convoy" I stated, oh my god. See this is what I'm talking about. Me being tamed has forced me to grow up. Yep, Huston we have a problem

I couldn't really read isabella facial expression I didn't know the girl would be a reason. The rest of the groups conversations quieted down to a low hum. Who ever wasn't talking was looking in our direction. "I didn't trade one prison for another" Isabella stated and I knew why she said it. I couldn't be around Trisha either if she was in love with another woman. "it isn't anything you can help. She must have told you about her" I stated, "she did, but it was a sore subject. I knew I was second in her heart I just didn't think there would be a day I would have to see it with my own eyes" Isabella stated and I could see the I want to run all over her. So I guess there was no down time for her. She woke still in love. GOD that SUCKS!

I didn't say anything, I couldn't say anything. The girl was heartbroken, "I just want her to be happy. I would take her back in a heartbeat. Then we could be a family…again" she said pausing between the two. I reached out and touched her hand, she pulled away sharply stood and walked away. Everyone watched as she did, one of the other girls got up and followed. Brittany moved and sat closer to me.

"she wants me to go with her" Brittany said and looked up in Isabella's direction. "and your going to go" I said and Brittany looked down at her stomach. "but you were right…I didn't realize how right you were till a few minutes ago." she said and looked back up to me. "and I hate canned food" she said and I laughed. "a few of us do too. But there's warm showers and beds and…cooked food" I said trying to coax her into giving Isabella a reason to stay. She licked her lips, its only been a few days an the girl acts s if she's starving. I laughed, "yep…I'm her ride or die…but I think I'd rather have a warm shower" she said and smiled. "you got that right" marina said from the few logs over.

I felt a hand slide down my chest and rest on my stomach. I gripped onto her bicep as she turned my head away from Brittany. Our lips met and for a second I got lost in them. She pulled away. "why do you always do this to me" I said as I cupped her face and she leaned into it. "dam I hadn't seen a kiss like that since i was in collage…Trish where can I get one of those" Brittany said from behind me. Trisha looked over my shoulder from where she was kneeling. I watched as trisha walked around me her hand never leaving my chest. How does she do that by the way. Then she sits on my lap.

"well there's a few guys here. If your into them. This got drunk a few nights in a row, and was feeling bold on the last night. Lets just say I didn't do the les thing till she came along" trisha said. "but your are so cute together" one of the other girls said. Trisha looks up, "this one was a lot of work" she continued and kissed me lightly. "ok you two your making me sick from a distance…please spare me" ray said walking up and she had this look of someone put me out of my misery. So I take it the talk between her and Isabella was that bad. Its going to be a long night.

Brittany and trisha kept talking. Mostly about the boys in our camp that were very single. I found they're extra girly talk a little to much and a little to detailed so I left. Somewhere in there ray walked away I didn't even notice. some how our roles have changed a little bit. For some reason ray needs someone to show her what to do. It like she forgot all about living on the outside. Its like day 1 all over again. I feel kinda bad for her. The girls are taking all this shit out on her and I know its her fault but they ain't stopping to get her side. I'm worried ok but who wouldn't be. I don't know what I would do if I were in her shoes and I cant tell what she's going to do either.

I limped around the convoy looking for ray. I couldn't find her, then I heard the yelling. I couldn't tell what they were saying mainly because they were inside a SUV. I would probably do the same if I decided to have a screaming match with someone. I got closer to it and saw ray sitting in the front seat with Isabella of course in shotgun. She would be the only person ray would get in a fight with right now. I stopped in front of the SUV hoping they would notice me but they didn't. they just kept on going at it.

"YOU WERE GONE" was all I could make out coming from ray. Izzy said something but it was too quick and to muffled for me to catch. I walked over to the passenger side behind Isabella and pounded on the window. Ray looked up and Isabella whipped around. She rolled down the window, "what are you here to attack me too" Isabella said, "wait Woah…I heard screaming" I said putting the attention back on the two of them. "I wasn't attacking you" Ray said in a high pitched voice, an I'm sure someone other then us heard it. "oh shut the fuck up" Isabella snapped back. "ok you two retract claws and exit the vehicle…both of you need to get back to your corners" I said pointing at ray to back up.

As much as I wanted to pull them out o the SUV and let them fist fight it out, I'm sure a lot of the crowd around here wouldn't approve. "She fucking started it" ray wined, since when does she wine. Oh this shit has got to stop.

Isabella pushes me out of the way and takes two steps to the side towards ray. As I'm looking at her she has this classic 'I'm one pissed off bitch stance'. Hand on the hip, one leg out the other leg bent and bouncing a little while alternating legs. "shit" I said as I went to get into the SUV but ray was already out and walking around. "I'm tired of having to fucking explain myself. I couldn't fucking leave you there. They would left you in till you died or worse." ray said and Isabella is starring at her and I'm not sure if she doesn't know what to say or if it was something else.

"it isn't like I knew. Its like I've been asleep…shit…THIS is worse" she said as she turns holding her hands up incasing her surroundings. Before she can take a steps to walk away ray is already by her side holding her arm. I would have stopped her but this was all happening to quick. Ray whips Isabella around and there lips meet. Something searing, something serious I'm just as throwed back as you right now I swear.

"RAYLA" I said and as I do Isabella leans back pushing her away and stumbling out of rays arms. I take a step forward as Isabella continues to take steps backward shaking her head. I reach out and grab rays arm, as she takes a step towards izzy. "don't" Isabella said but it was soft and she's still a little out of breath. Ray facial expression is somewhere between angry and confused I'm not sure what. I can't even really describe it. I yank her in my direction as Isabella turned and walks off. Ray needs to let her go, for ray's and Izzy's sanity right now.

Once were in the clear I pull ray to the side and shove her up against the suv. My leg is somewhat throbbing right now but I'm too pissed to care. "what the fuck are you thinking?" I said and my tone is a little softer then I know it should be but I don't think she's need another screaming match. "I didn't know what else to do. I don't know what to do? I just don't want her to hate me." she said quickly and if I wasn't paying attention to her I wouldn't have caught it. "right so you kiss the girl…your still in love with her" I stated coming to a definite conclusion and she looks up at me with this confused scared look.

"your are?" I state and it's a little louder then it should be. Man I hope alexa is asleep. "god shut up…Ok I am. Fuck… what the fuck do I do?" she said and slides down the side of the car till she's sitting. "can you ignore it… this ain't the time or the place chicka" I state and she looks up at me. I'm still standing, I don't know why I'm still standing it just feels like I have to. "what the fuck… dude your going to have to hold out for a couple of …months… you can't do this right now" I stated and she looked up at me knowing I was right. She still hasn't said anything and now she's got this far off look. I'm not sure if it a good idea her thinking. When they were arguing she wasn't thinking and now she's doing it again. "I gotta go tell alexa" she said as she stands.

"oh hell NO" I say and grab onto ray's arm her body is wicked tense. Now that I think about it so is mine. She looks down at it briefly, I know she could probably rip it away from me knocking me on my ass right now but she really doesn't need to say anything. More then anything right now she need to be by herself and just think about where she want to be within the next couple of months. Back with Isabella or with alexa.

"Look I don't know what your relationship was like with Isabella. But you can't do this to alexa right now, play it cool and let things calm down a bit. please." I said and she looks at me and relaxes. Ray takes this deep unneeded breath, "I want her…but I know alexa needs me. I feel like I abandoned Isabella." she said I know it only took her a few seconds to think of it so that what's on her heart. "that what happened in her mind…one day I'm all hers and the next day I'm not. We got into an argument over the fact of she thought she was cheating on me before with a chick named alexa. We were honestly talking at first then our feelings for each other came into play" ray started to explain.

"ok I get it and I don't want details right now. You just need to make up your mind. Its normal, people grow apart. Your love isn't the same" I state and ray looks up at me like I just opened her front door without knocking. I could tell she was frustrated, that kiss just isn't a good way to express it. I know that, she's knows that. "I just need to think I guess" she said and gets back into the SUV. "you do that" I said and closed the door. I watched for a second as ray leans the seat back. "I need a drink" I said as I walked away. This shit is just too much. I'm going to keep this between us but I could have walked into something worse had I had not went to go find her. This day needs to be over and quick. I love ray like a sister but I know she's not like this. I know she's not a cheater, yes it was just a kiss but just as kiss always lead to something more. So she has got to be still in love with izzy. There no other way to explain her irritationality. Look now I'm making up words. Between them this is something that builds till you can't hold back and then the shit hit's the ceiling fan getting sprayed all over the wall for everyone to see.

Ray need to hold it together for everyone sanity around here. There just to many people depending on her and if she gives up and gives into this slight depression it will end badly. I know ray or at least I thought I did.


	52. Chapter 52: Isabella & Rayla

**Isabella- a few days later**

"Iz... Izzy...Isabella" Brittany said but I was trying to ignore her. Sleep is a luxury now compared to what it used to be. There isn't anything more in the world I would give for a quite corner to climb in and curl into a ball. I wished at this moment that it was someone else waking me up.

"yes Britt" I said as I rolled over and look at her across the way. It was still very dark outside and a little cold. I looked up as the wind shook the tent."I'm cold" Brittany wines as dark as it was I could see the pout from here. I lifted the blanket up without another word an she slowly got up came over an slid under my arm. I laid my arm across her waist and stomach. She was getting close to her time. I hadn't been this close to someone since the kiss. To feel someone else's full body touch. It all brings back memories.

Moments later she fell asleep.

When I open eyes again I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I didn't dream maybe that was it. Light bled through the tent because the top layer wasn't thick enough to hold light out. Brittany was still sleeping. I was still laying against her. I rolled onto my back, rubbed my face then sat up. People walked in front of the tent and then more followed. So I'm guessing most of the convoy was up.

I slid to the edge of the mattress an stood. I slid into my shoes an unzipped the tent. Then stepped out, as soon as I do someone walks right into me. "sorry" she said I looked up to see Casey ray's best friend or something. I stood up right putting my hand in my pockets and walking away before she could say something else. I didn't really want anything to fall back into ray's ears not after the other night. I haven't been avoiding her, but I don't know if I want to talk to her either.

"hey wait" Ok I spoke too soon but I kept walking. "come on can we just talk" she continued I was walking that fast. I knew I wouldn't have to, I was hoping her leg would start hurting and she would give up. "promise I won't kiss u if we get into a screaming match" she continued and I can see now why they are best friends. I stopped mid step an she walked past me standing in front of me. Ray knows how to pick em' I don't know their history or at least not all of it. Long dark brown hair would entice anyone.

"so that gets your attention" Casey said then smiled a little half smile. "so you thought almost knocking me on my ass would be better" I said and she shrugged. "so um... Few more days we'll be back at another hive. You ok with that" she asked and I small ping of angst flowed though me. I wasn't sure how I felt about it to be honest. There was other reasons why I didn't want to other then ray. This one isn't ran by umbrella; which is strange. but its swarming with Alice clones. "not sure... Nothing really" I said then looked up to see one of the clone pass me. "it's nice... It's a lot different. There isn't really any kind of pecking order but from what u see here." Casey stated, since when does anyone say pecking order.

I get it she wants me to stay. Pretty much everybody has expressed some type of feelings about my being here. Also about my possible leaving. Some more then others, using a lot more tongue even but I can't seem to not dwell on that. I can't get it out of my head that it would be just another prison. One that I can see hear and feel in. It's hurts to think about us."yea I'm sure it's great" I said just so I wouldn't alarm her and she would possibly leave me alone. She nodded, and half turned to walk away then turned back. Slowly limping to one side of me.

"so your feelings are as strong as the last time you saw her" she asked. I guess I gave her a funny look because she returned mine with a look of concern. I nodded yes noticing the dumbfounded looked wasn't working. "these next couple of weeks are going to get interesting" Casey said as she walked away and back in the direction of where we walked. this point I kinda wanted to be alone. I was involved in all the decision making when the trip first started but since there's no helicopter to fly I have no job. Hence I feel useless in more ways then just that one.

I sat on the tailgate of a truck that was a little off to the side of the camp. Alice rushed past me along with Chris and Josh. I looked up to see a girl walking in our their direction but i couldn't tell who at the moment. I turned and looked back at the circle of people around the back of the van. They're talkin loudly but I couldn't really understand them, I was still to far away. I looked back ahead of me to see Trisha walk past me joined by Jeff. My curiosity was getting the better of me though. By now as if I was a child I walked slowly in their direction.

"try again" Claire said. There was a smooth calm about her voice. Everyone else around her looked kind of nervous. True leadership skills anyone would say. "vixen trap come in... Vixen trap come in" some said they all waited but there was no answer. Standing about two feet away from the crowd of people I looked in. "it's a trap" someone said but I couldn't tell who. Claire stepped out of the van. "how far are we away" Alice asked an looked up at Claire. Looks of worry and concern filled every face standing in the small semi circle. Trisha turned and saw me standing there and reached out for me. I took another step forward being included in the conversation unexpectedly. "about a half days drive" I looked up to see a clone in the van sitting next to chris. Chris rubbed his head and stood stepping out of the van.

"were not going back there" Chris said as he walked through the semi circle looking at Alice. Chris started walking away from the circle. "we've got no where else to go" Claire said as she followed, I turned and watched as they took several steps away from us. "look around Claire, they could have an army waiting for us there. Were better off on the road" chris said and looked as if he was a little angry. Lets just say I don't think there was anyone who could change his mind at the moment. "So what do you think we should do huh… sit around here and wait." she half yelled. "no" chris stated and we all stood there looking on as they continued to argue.

After a few minutes of going back and forth they came to some kind of solution. Chris walked away and Claire came back to the van of on lookers who were just as lost as what to do as she was. "we can't just sit here and do nothing. Somebody got to go check this situation out" Claire explained looking into Alice's eyes. There was love and compassion, and few other thing I missed seeing when I looked into someone else's eyes.

"this is some shit" Jeff said as he walked away. I didn't know the guy all that well but I'm sure that was unlike him to do or say what he just did. Everyone was a little angry. I would be to if it was my home to go to. "you guys go and get some rest…we gotta put some type of plan together" Claire stated and the rest of the group turned and left. Most following in the same path as jeff. other going back to the tents. I turned to walk away with them but felt a hand on my shoulder. "hey you worked with umbrella didn't you?" Claire asked and I turned back to her.

"yea" I answered, "she was the pilot member baby" alice reminded and I nodded yes. It looked as if a light bulb went off in Claire's mind and her smile brightened. "ok…I got it. I know what we can do" she said kissing alice and getting up and into the van. Alice motioned for me to follow so I did. Claire motioned for the clone to leave and she did. For that I'm kind glad because it sort of freaked me out knowing what all they did to the hives around the world. "we got to go check it out. What do you think they would have done with it" Claire asked and looked up at me from her screen.

"im guessing you were trying to get in touch with the hive you took over" I said, both Claire and alice nodded yes. "I would have destroyed it. The hive itself has been compromised, giving us no hope situation" I said remembering my training from so long ago. Shoot first ask questions later. "really, if its hasn't been destroyed its only because they want certain properties brought back" I continued. "so it's a risk we'll have to take" Claire said looking back at her screen. "something like that" I said as I leaned back against the wall of the van. "well ok…we got send a group out there" alice said as she wrapped her arms around Claire upper torso and kissed her on the cheek. And that's my queue to leave.

I turned and jumped out of the van, "hey wait" one of them said and I half turned looking back. "do you want to go" alice asked catching me by surprise. "I think we should send you because you know umbrella and someone else they won't kill plus a couple of clones" Claire stated, "got any subjections" Claire continued behind her. "what about ray…do you think?" alice questioned. "she's healed up, ask her" I said and walked away. "ok we'll talk specs later" alice called out and I stuck a hand up and waved it in the air.

This was a good excuse as any to get away. Although I don't think alexa would like the fact that I'm going. That its just going to be the two of us stuck in a car with a bunch of clones. This outta be awkward and annoying.

* * *

**Rayla- few hours later**

I looked up to see Trisha and Claire walking in my direction. I guess I can't sit and clean my guns in peace anymore. I kind of asked for it. The two of them stopped a few feet away from me. "got a minute" Claire said, I looked up from my nine mil. "what's up" I said as I set the disassembled gun down. Placing my hands at my side looking up giving them full attention. "I was wondering if you were up for a little recon" Claire stated. Immediately I knew what it was about. I've only heard chatter so I didn't get the full story.

"is this about the hive were supposed to be going to" I asked and trisha nodded. I looked around for a second trying to see alexa was anywhere close to me. I know she would hate the idea of recon. "how'd this come about" I asked knowing I get the full story and not just bits and pieces. "we didn't get a answer. Were close enough that you and small group could get there and back in a day. We're thinking a long range surveillance. I don't want any of you getting close enough to find out if umbrella actually taking back their hive" Claire explained and I nodded in agreement.

"they could but I doubt it would do them any good and I want to know for sure or not if I went" I stated knowing I would just sit back and watch the hive without making sure someone wasn't in it. I went back to cleaning the gun. "so will you go" trisha asked. "yea just don't tell alexa where I went. She's got enough stress as is" I stated looking around again seeing if she could have heard again. "Got it" Claire said then her and trisha walked away. I can handle not telling alexa, but being stuck in a SUV so close quarters with Isabella might be a problem.

"what was that about" Casey asked as she appeared next to me. She motioned for me to scoot over so I did. Leavening her enough room on the edge to fit a but cheek. "going to go check out that hive" I explained, "with izzy" she asked and I could tell it was a are you sure you need to go glare that I was getting. I just didn't want to look up to confirm it. "im not going to do anything with her" I said looking up. "I've barely even talked to the girl" I stated which now I kind of regret. The whole not talking to her part.

"uh huh" Casey mumbled and I looked up at her or the first time. "quit… there isn't anything I can do. We're over she said it herself" I said and looked back to my gun. "yea right…that kiss did more damage then you think." casey stated and I didn't like where this was going. "look you might think its over but to her nothing has changed. imagine yourself in her shoes for once" casey stated. "yea but I can't… you don't understand how helpless I feel. How much this sucks because I know she's hurting." I said and looked back at casey. "your right I don't… but it help to get it out doesn't it…You got about a day to help you figure something out." casey said kissed me on the cheek and I looked up again. "what can't give a best friend a kiss on the cheek…harsh" casey stated.

"going to be ready to go in 30" a clone said as she walked by. "got it" I stated and reached back behind me to grab my back pack. I looked though it again and pulled out my extra mag making sure I still had them for the second time today. "you look more ready for this then you should" casey said. I looked up at her, remembering all the things we haven't talked about yet. Casey knew me, but she didn't really know me. All the things I had done were still very much untold. "its easier then what I've had to do" i said as I stood zipping up the bag and swinging it over my shoulder. "cheer up, I'm not as fragile I was" I said hitting her on her good leg and walking in the direction of the huddled group I was now teamed to go with.

**Several hours later-**

I didn't like having to climb up a mountain as much as the next person. The ride was pretty much quite but for the conversations going on between the clones. Isabella for some reason can't stand them. Half way through the drive she fell asleep. So I was left to wallow in my own thoughts. I want her so badly it's gotten unbearable. I know I shouldn't think like that because I have Alexa. There's no doubt in my mind that I love her too but it's more like long lost love. As if she was family or something. Isabella is diffent though, always has been. She broke through barriers I thought had long since been damaged. I couldn't just forget about that. I couldn't just forget about us.

Taking a step behind Isabella as she tried her best to scale the rock side guarantor of a hill she slipped. Falling right into my arms. I held her, leaning over her just slightly. Right hand on her back the other griping her bicep. At this point trying to control myself from taking her right here and now. "if you stare any harder hour going to hive yourself a headache" she said and I tilted her back upward placing on her feet. With my hand still on her bicep as she regained her balance. "try not to fall on hour ass then" I challenged her and a smirk grew across her face. I returned it with one of my own. Playful flirting never Hurt anyone. If you ask me why I didn't kiss her that time is because of my utter stupidity. Got too lost in her eyes

at the top of the hill I tugged on Isabella's arm. She had no stealth in her approach. They should call me Mustafa for teaching people how to hunt. "were not in a helicopter" I said as she got into a army crawl stance with me. "didn't think it would matter" she said as we eyed our way to the edge. I would say something back but we're to busy being nosy. Looking for signs of the enemy. "there's no one here" she said as I looked over the hive area. Then Looked over it again and again. There was something vaguely familiar about this hive that I couldn't place. It was nothing but i wouldn't know it if I had been here before till I got down there.

We laid there and watched for another few minutes. Looking at it there was one very familiar stand shack of a house. It looked as if it was barely standing. There was a fence that only spanned half of it and what looked like a semi or what's left of it. "come on" i said as I came to a crouch and made it to unfamiliar side of the mouton very different then the way we came up. There was a few more yards before it dropped off. Turning back around, "get to the clones and have them drive up. I won't go in without them and you." i said and she nodded then headed back down the mountain the side we came up. I'm sure she wouldn't have left had I decided otherwise. That would have turned into and argument.

I scaled down the mountain and began to make my way to the small familiar shack. If we are where I think we are then were better off then I would have thought. At least till now, I could hear the engine of the SUV coming up behind me.

The SUV pulled up beside me and I stepped onto the side holding onto the top of the railing. So much for a subtle approach. Looking down thinking I should have been slightly bothered by the renemce of bones dry rotted out half covered fleshed over parts. They could have been here for who knows how long. No one had the sense enough to come and clean up the mess. Then again, if you want something to look abandoned you leave it looking as is ageing over time.

We stopped just inside the fence and moved into the shack. The clones obviously knew their home better then I did so I allowed them lead. At least for now, I wasn't about to take second once inside the hive.

Inside the shack it was the same as I had left it. The day I left for my boot camp so to say. The very first hive I lived in. the one where Dr Isacs created me, or changed me. I stepped onto the platform that I knew would retract into the hive before the clones. One looked up at me surprised but didn't hesitate to follow as I was joined by them. Isabella to my left and the other three close staggered to my right.

Touching bottom I stepped off and out before they could. Drawing my weapon and aiming ahead of me. The first was obvious, there should have been some sort of welcome comity from the look of glances between clones. The room was empty, and there was no life signs to speak of in the immediate area. "should we split up, we'll cover more ground" one of the clones suggested. "no not until we make it to a computer, and can scan for life signs." I ordered and they all nodded. I walked forward into the garage like setting that housed a few jeeps, busses and two choppers. Standard to any small hive.

We all moved through the room at a brisk pace. I took in the rest of the surroundings and made my way to the first door. There was lobby behind this door and a small interface I could use to scan the hive. I made it to the door and it slid open in front of me. I was still expecting some kind of welcome party again but of course there was none. I dropped my gun and walked over to the interface. The clones took up positions around me. I typed in as a guest user just in case low access but any guard would use it. A holographic red girl lasered out about two feet to my right as I turned to face the movement. I almost forgot how primitive this hive would be and suddenly missed my small handheld.

"computer give me a status on every life signature in the building" I asked, simple though it was the computer made no movement as to it thinking. "besides the 5 of you standing here in the main lobby there is none" it said with a very calculated tone. "What happened?" I asked, the girls eyes blinked rapidly as if she tried to scan for the memory of them then looked back at me. "there is no record" the computer stated. "thousands of clones don't just disappear." one of the clone said and looked in my direction. "computer date back the data wipe" the clone continued walking in my direction. I gladly let her take over the questioning. "six days ago" it answered. "who's urination" she continued obviously knowing better questions to ask then me. "Classified" it stated and the clone walked up to the interface and typed something in I stepped out of the way. "computer who's aurization was it to data wipe your system" the clone questions. We were all turning and looking on to see if she would answer. "chairman Lestner" she stated.

I could hear movement on the other side of the door. We came though only seconds before. Instinctively I pulled Isabella behind me and she moved without protest. "we've got company" the clone stated. "I thought you said there was no one left" Isabella said we backed our way to a wall. Even if we tried to defend ourselves there wasn't much protecting us from what could be on the other side of that door. As of right now I didn't want to find out.

The clone at the interface shot me a glance and we all moved till we were somewhat shielded. I pinned Isabella to the wall with my back against her chest. In any other situation but this one I would find her full body touch somewhat comforting. I do now but I don't in way because I'm wishing she wasn't here. I'm wishing she was out of the line of fire. I'll yell at whoever allowed her to go later.

The clone were behind a wall each spanned about the small lobby. The door we stepped through slid open. It took me a second to look, but there was at least ten men from what I could see. So we were outnumbered. Umbrella and their overkill but I really have no room to talk.

"surrender you arms and we'll let the two humans live for now" the commanding voice could only be Lestner. "who said we're both human" I stated and peaked out from behind the metal wall. "ahh…so you did come. I was hoping I would get to take you with the rest of them" he stated and took several steps forward into his men. "you know… they must have trained you very well. Your very skilled as a operative, and still a very valued member of umbrella. I will spare you and return you to the hive safely if you and these abominations surrender quietly." he stated, "your super villain speech needs some work Lestner" I called out and looked one more time.

Several more men had joined ranks behind him. "awe come on now… I won't kill them in front you. You could pass this all as a bad dream when this is over. Umbrella still needs you kale" he said and I felt Isabella tense behind me. "now you calling me soft…adding to my insult" I stated and I could hear him huff from here. "why haven't they shot us" Isabella whispered into my ear. "because they want me alive." I whispered back. I felt as she held her breath. "one last chance…come on. I know you would rather have a clean shower, fresh food, safe place to sleep rather then sleeping outside and smelling all the time" he stated hitting all the soft spots I missed with the first few hours of leaving.

The clone across the way starred at me looking for immediate answer, waiting on my first move. "I kind of like…" before I could finish my sentence I was shoved out into the middle of the lobby. Enough to force me to move but not enough to knock me off balance. Something very cold pressed to the back of my head.

"what are you doing?" I asked gritting through my teeth. I didn't like that fact she was putting herself in immediate danger. Let alone leaving us without cover. "saving our assists" she whispered into my ear. As annoyed as I am I welcomed the feel of her hot breath on my bare skin. "now now miss Donavan. I don't see any good coming out of this" Lestner stated ad he looked on. His resolve undisolved by her little stunt. for a chairman a poker face is the first thing you have to learn.

"let us go or the last thing I do will be putting a bullet in her head" she stated. Lestner didn't say anything. Knowing where she got the gun from made me a little uneasy, hopefully her love was enough. it's a good thing I trust this girl. This was supposed to be recon, and she knew how to fly so we brought her just in case. I felt the gun push into my head. "My men…." Lestner started. "only have a clear shot of my leg, a single jerk from my finger will put a bullet in the back of her head before I hit the ground. Guessing by your display of mercy you want her very much alive for your demented cause" Isabella said interrupting him as she pulled back the safety. Everything she just said was right. The little combative training she got is coming in handy I think. it's a good thing she knows about hair triggers.

Lestner stood in front of us with a stone cold face and anger coming over him. He has me in the palm of his hands but yet he can't close his fist to secure me. "Let us go" Isabella called out again calmly without faltering. Lestner nodded, "see" Isabella stated softly and the men that Lestner brought with him divided down the center. The clone came out from their corners and stood to the side of me and Isabella. Slowly we walked forward.

As we walked though the men the clones walked on all side protecting Isabella as much as they could. Lestner raised and lowered his hands then all the men around me lowered their guns. They stood there watching us. I would've been a little crept out had It not been for the many helmets and pairs of shades they were sporting. "this isn't the end. I'm coming after you with all I've got" he stated and could tell now Isabella was smiling. "have at it" she said as we reached the end of the line of men. Surprisingly that was all he brought up her with them. Then again, who knows how many were in the hive. The computer probably had Reponses programmed in her.

I looked up and slightly behind me to see one of the clone take a mad dash towards the choppers. Isabella picked up pace pulling my arm along with her. The hanger bay doors were open above us and light flowed in to the space around me. I half expected lestner to say something else but he remained silent. He was new at being chairman obviously.

Standing at the chopper Isabella got in and started her up. One of the clones rode with us the other two got in the extra one. "we only had one chopper" the clone said as she strapped her self in. I looked at Isabella and found it hard not to smile. "nice play" I said, "I'll never forget the rules of the game" Isabella said and she smiled back. As she took off into the air behind the first chopper leaving lestner to broil in his defeat, for now.


	53. Chapter 53: Casey, Isabella & Rayla

**Where I left off. Sorry it took so long for the update. got caught up in other stories.**

**When the convoy was getting close enough to recive long range transmossion from the hive they were suposed to going to; they tried but got no response. Needing to know what happened Alice and Jeff sent a Rayla and Isabelle along with some clones to investigate. Well the Hive had been compramised by a chairman named lestner. Isabella thinking quick on her feet used Ray lirerally to get the group out of the situation. Lestner vowed he would come after them. an that were i left off. I'm starting you off about an hour or so after Ray and her team got into the air. Enjoy- ray**

**pre warning not beta so go easy**

* * *

**Casey- about an hour later same day**

As I walked up to the back of the van I heard some arguing and chatter rise from the back. A little pain surges through my leg and forced me to lean on the van a little. Getting to the back of the van I heard Alice first.

"No what are you thinking. Land fuel up, and let's talk this over." alike half yelled demanding whoever over the radio. "Gotta do this Alice, Gotta make a home for us. I can't do it with a bunch of civilians to look after. This little team will work." that was ray, gazing up to the solemn faces in the van Chris, Jeff, alike, and Claire I got the gist. They weren't coming back.

"Look you got enough food and fuel to get to Virginia. Don't go to the hive it's since been compromised. We'll start there. We'll ditch the choppers somewhere in west VA and go in by auto." Rayla explained, Alice walked out to the edge of the van a sat down in front of me. "I'm sending you two more clones so you better keep this frequency up at all times that's an order." Claire commanded; Rayla huffed. "Yea whatever; only for short transmissions then, Lestner is on our trail, he'll be after the children but he doesn't know your location yet so keep a low profile. We'll let you know when." ray claimed there was a tense wave that came over everyone in the area. "This is wild." Alice scoffed, "be safe." Claire pleaded. "I got this see you in a few weeks. I left something for the girls it should help" ray claimed and there was this click so I guess she gone.

"So that's it, turn around and go north. Let her go..." I ranted limping off a little. Catching a bit of attention, "you heard her" Alice scoffed and stood, "it'll benefit and she's knows something we don't." Alice claimed. She was right, only it felt wrong in a way for her to jus take off with so little. God was there that much I didn't know about my best friend.

"Don't look so down. The girl is a survivor, I'm sure she was trained for infiltration such as this. By the sounds of it she's getting us a home." Alice explained as if she has been there in Ray shoes. It weird when you put it all together. "Take it easy heal up." Claire suggested coming out of the van sliding her arm around alike. I turned and walked off in the direction I was walking in to see Trish sitting with Alex and Brittany on a couple of logs around a few timbers. Limping my way over to them I stood behind Trish.

I kept my face as straight as possible, trying not exploding with the news. "Hey babe can you change my wrap." I asked lightly, she gazed back at me slowly leaning on my good leg. "Yep" she chirped and leaned forward before standing. Wrapping her arm around my waist she helped me walk to our tent that we set up a little while ago. Climbing in first I slid back on the mattress till I was in the middle.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked surprising me so I tensed. "See now, spill it I mean it. Casey on that girl's unborn child I swear..." "Shhh shhh alright alight you don't want her coming in here now damn." I cut Trish's rant. I think she was already a little mad at me for letting her go on the mission in the beginning. Not like any of us can stop her now.

"Ray is on her way to Virginia." I muttered and she sat back, "she said she would secure a home and Claire is sending two or three clones out to meet her." I babbled nervously. Then she started unwrapping my leg. I sat back relaxing feeling a weight lift off my shoulders. "I'll tell her she's been asking me anyways." Trish exclaimed. I knew I loved this woman for a reason.

"Where are we anyways?" she asked bringing up simple conversation. "I think somewhere in Arizona. Not sure but were goin east so I'm sure we'll have fun on the way. They'll think of somethin... Stop me." I said as Trish leaned forward and kisses me lightly. "You need to hurry up and feel better; I don't how much longer I can deal with you being helpless." Trish teased; she was still wrapping my leg as she half startled me. Her face but a few milometer's from mine. So I bit her lip quickly not holding on. "OW" she snapped pulling away sharply.

"I'm not helpless. And I'm very much informed." I argued, because of what I found out. Trish leaned back as I sat up. Then she knocked my Hand from under me making me fall on my back. "Ahhhh" I cried out, curling up fetal style grabbing onto my thigh. "Everything alright in here?" I gawked up through tearful eyes to see Chelsea standing in the once zipped up entrance. Trisha backed off my leg and I sat up on my elbows.

"Marital spat." Trish claimed and sat completely upright putting away my wrap and whatever else. Chels sat jus inside the tent on the mattress. Setting something on the floor. "You heard?" I asked pulling my good leg to sit like a flamingo. "Yea I was wondering why she would leave vials of her blood with me and Chris. I guess it's for the babies." chels exclaimed, "Good call I heard her mention that." I recalled. "Ight well I'm going to go break the news." Trish informed us making her way out. Chels watched out after her, I patted the mattress in front of me. Chels focused in on me again; the pain in my leg surged a little so I winced. Fixing myself sorta.

"How's Walle?" I questioned, "Adjusting, we're used to it though. I just can't wait till we can settle down again. I don't know maybe find a pet." chels dreamed as she zoned out a little, "best wishes to that. Hopefully she finds something luxurious." I boasted hoping my bf was as bad ass as the past five years has made her out to be. "Yea we'll see right. Here's for dreaming." chels cheered an imaginary glass and turned to leave. "I guess I'll get started on that blood or somethin." chels claimed as she left.

I leaned back fully enjoying the feeling of being able to stretch out and rolled my head to the side. I saw Trish back pack I think. Reaching for it I opened it up and fiddled around clothes till I felt something smooth. Gripping around it I pulled it out.

I rattled filled with something; I pulled it out to see a bottle filled with pills. Smiling I searched the outside for a label. Reading it I couldn't make out the name. But T wouldn't jus leave stuff like this lying around so it must not be all that bad.

Opening it up me popped a couple in my mouth. Reaching for my water bottle I drank a little and relaxed waiting for it of kick in. Once it did I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Isabella- meanwhile in a small town in west Va. same night**

"there a signal land here." Rayla claimed as she made her way back to the front of the chopper. Sliding into the seat next to me I glanced up to the small hand held she was holding. I saw the blip a few clicks to our right. "Clones four clicks due east I got a blip follow us." ray claims and then shuts off the hand held. "There's a tool box back there to. Don't want any unexpected guest now do we." she claimed turning her chair so she was facing the pack she was working on. The clone was making mine and ray cleaned the chopper out from what she needed. We were ready to ditch the choppers.

I was already leery about all of this. Going out on our own. I mean I thought about this, maybe once but it never came into play. "10-4" they responded. We all turned off our radios switching to radio silence, "packs done chief." the clone announced tossing one of them in her direction. Ray stood catching it, I glanced over my shoulder. To see a sawed off, and vector and automatic nine mill, several extra mags and a vest. Something else look like it would come in handy but I'm not sure.

Once we landed an everything; shut down to nothing, we all changed. There were straps to my holsters everywhere. There must have been an arsenal in these choppers. "Ready iz" ray asked as she came around the corner putting on her jacket. "Yep" I claimed looking back at the chopper as we caught up with the equally heavily armed clones. I feel like a cartoon character.

* * *

**Rayla- An hour later.**

We came up on the blip to see a blockade. Bobbed wired old school ex. lined half the street. Flesh dangles off of the wires dripping with blood covered the fence and most of the street. I'm glad at this point I had a strong stomach. "unsecured." a clones called out, "look anyways." ray ordered, as she moved on. Behind the HUMV there was a crashed umbrella chopper. Every single one of us drew our weapons. I paced ahead.

Getting to one of the bodies I could she see was female. Turning her over to see a fairly good-looking but dead young woman. Long blond hair and fair slightly tanned skin. There were several marks on her chest. Someone tapped my shoulder and I looked up. Isabel stood behind me holding an umbrella spider. Lining the wholes up with the legs I saw she belonged to them.

"Think there's more." izzy asked and I shook my head wondering what project she was in. There was so many. The clones made their way over to us from every direction as I stood a met with them. "Its all clear up here" one announces once she was close enough. Glancing at all the similar faces of Alice we circled up.

"I don't want to risk anyone knowing were here if they are. We'll scavenge what we can and get a couple of these HUMVs goin." I ordered and one of the clones sighed in relief her body naturally releasing from tension. "Sweet" one blurted and another hit her. "What that's what they say right? " she questioned as she turned and they all walked off again. I trekked toward a tire and sat. Isabella joined me.

Going throng my pack I pulled out the small tool box. This handheld I found will have maps I just got to turn off the tracking device. "What's this?" she asked kneeling next to me almost sitting. I made moves to get it open. "We need maps" I claimed not glancing up at izzy. Then I heard a HUMV start up these both stole our attention.

Two of the clones stood by a HUMV, one jumped back from the engine as it rumbled in neutral. I gathered up what I pulled out then stood. The clones cheered a little "that does it." two of the other clones ran up with two duffel bags as we walked in their general direction. Izzy and I smiled as we got to the auto than moving around back to view the new apparel.

One of the clones ripped the bag open as metal clanked together shifting with the movement. "Guns, mags, holsters. Threes some food in that along with some clothing a soap. So were set. We found a small arsenal in a shed further in." she claimed, "awesome" I boasted as I clapped her hand in a high five. She motioned pit everything as she spoke.

"Any explosives" I asked curiously getting hopeful. I mean they were this good who knows right. "Ehh no, but there was these. Some made a few of our own adjustments." the clone responded digging in a bag and pulling out a jar withal hand grenade tapped to the top of the life filled with nails.

Resourceful, "got four." said another, "well now someone spent time in a serious war camp." Isabella chimed in sounding excited and we took off.

**Later that night-**

"its late ima crash." the same clone said that been trying to learn how to interact. It's funny how normal she tries to act. How honest and obedient they all are. I couldn't have asked for a better team but I do miss my own team; my old team. Searching back over the handheld, I pulled out the piece that would be used to track us. As I set it down I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Come to bed" Trish whispered in my ear as I felt her upper torso press up against my back. It's a little comforting.

I behind her to see a pallet set up jus by the fire. I nodded setting everything down and moved towards the fire. Standing there I tossed a couple of logs in it and polled at it forcing it to flare up a little. It's late like 2am late so the fire will last till the wee hours. That plus my watch is over and the other clone is already up. I spent my time watching everyone sleep while taking out the damn tracking chip. But now I get to sleep so it's all good.

I nodded to the clone as she picked up another stick and started to mess with the fire. I turned back to Isabella who was already comphy in the blanket. I walked over to her and lay down next to her. It was hot; I don't see why she's got this big ass blanket.

"c'mon" Isabella said as she pulled me closer to her. I felt fingers at my belt line and she UN did my pants. As I kicked them off, I felt her bare legs rub against mine. I glanced around to see most everyone but the watch asleep. Isabella got to the hem of my shirt leaving the only articles on me was a bra an underwire. "Vaguely familiar." and I thought back to the times when it was just us. To her it felt like yesterday. Like she was asleep a she woke up.

As izzy laid her head on my upper shoulder. I felt her fingers lightly trace scars with the tips of her fingers. "These are new." she mumbles and I look down to my chest to see a whole I got on a mission. "Doesn't hurt." I claimed, even though every time I think about scars and not really ever being able to forget the pain there this tingle under her touch. But still it's all Relaxing like I haven't in a while is Izzy continued to find new scars.

* * *

**Casey- on the road a day or two later. Early morning.**

It smelled a little musty and my head hurt. I moved but when I did that was a bad idea too. There's was some bruises somewhere can't tell where yet. They hurt I know that. My leg throbbed with pain when I noticed I was lying on my stomach.

"Hurry up give me this flash light." someone said excited and quickly. There was some shuffling as the ringing in my ears dulled and I was able to open my eyes I turned my head. "Hey." Trish whispered softly, there was a sigh of relief in the distance and more movement. Trish shined a light in my eye while a hand held it open.

I'm being tortured! Something cold was removed from my head and replaced by something warm. "Her fever is broken. She'll be fine." someone claimed there was more shuffling and the light was removed. I could see Trisha smiling face jus to me left.

"Get some sleep ok. You need it, I'm putting her out to keep her stable." they claimed which wanted to make me move. I went to sit up, "no..."

**A few hours later.**

It was hot and humid. I'm still moving only the space a little smaller. "Rise and shine." someone said and I took my sight from the bright blue sky to the face above mine which was Trish. "Yea um driver needed sleep, don't member movin." she asked me, confused I nodded no. "It's ok... Hey Jeff where are we?" she asked and I turned my head to the side to see Jeff and Britt in the front seat.

"Think we're outside of Tennessee" he called out over the noise from of the open window. Brittany glanced back over her shoulder sitting to my right. "Look who's decided to join the party." Britt chirped peeking up and pulling her leg up so she could turn and sit comfortably in the seat. "Don't think she's quite all with us here yet." Trisha covered for me. "How long was I out?" I asked managing to form words. Something moves then was tossed over the seat. I gawked up to see Taylor come over the seat a little. "Two days or so you got into my horse tranks." he explained as my head cleared further minus the minor blurred vision. "Yea had us all scarred, If chels hadn't have come looking for her bag uhhhh" he started to explain but was yanked back down to the floor. Someone scolded him as there was a light smacking sound against skin. Britt chuckled.

"It got a little messy. We need to get you back on that rifle." Jeff called out from the front seat. Jus what I needed another job. "Yea sounds great." I called back but Trish saw the pang of irritation and smiled. "Not jus yet, I want to make sure she's fully functioning now that I got to watch her meds." Trisha informed him taking command of my well being. Enjoying being taking care of I turned into her snuggling into her stomach and closing my eyes again.

* * *

**Ok so you made it, you know i don't really fish much but its been a while for this story. You it was short and a little hectic sorry for that plus mistakes that are probably eveywhere. Anyways ima stop babbeling. Review Review Review. Thanks for reacding. The more review the quicker I'll update on this one.**

_One LoVe one heart- Ray_


	54. Chapter 54: isabella

**inspiration from the the song "California king bed" by Riahanna. is written into the chapter. I claim no writes to the song only the inspiration used to write.**

_One love- Ray_

* * *

**Isabella- same moments**

"this is it stop." ray commanded from shogun. I gazed up out the window to see a beat up somewhat old building. "What's here?" one of the clones questioned and ray started to go through something on her Handheld. I slid my hand into her as she fiddled with the screen looking over a list. "Re-up hopefully it wasn't cleaned out." she claimed gazing up at me slowly gripping back onto my hand. I lost myself in her deep green eyes slow leaning forward. Her stare held mine as her eyes darted searching for something in my facial expression. Only I couldn't think of anything to say.

One of the clones cleared their throat as a door opened breaking the small moment. Ray jumped a little and sat upright. "Move out." ray said letting go of my hand and turning to get out. What the hell do I make of this? She here and it's still there I feel it I know she does.

As we file out I hear the familiar clicks of mags sliding into place stably. Ray met me in front of the HUMV. I stepped to her pulling out the hand gun again and she brought up a map. It showed a standing blue print of the building.

"Now what we want is here. Fuel and food, it's a warehouse an there's a lot of useless storage probably so don't waste time on something we can't use or it's too big." ray ordered an I saw her switch back to captain she was. The clones quickly scanned over the image in front of us. "Take it easy an be safe." she announced and with that all the clones dispersed. Ray check her mags, I pulled out my nine mil checked it. Feeling an arm on my shoulder I glanced up. "We'll be fine. I remember stopping here once with my dad when I was little. No biggie." ray divulged trying to comfort me. "Jus stay behind me." she informed and started walking.

We walked around back of the building to a fenced in area with a lot of scrap metal and junk. Rayla moved ahead and to my right. "So we got a couple of propane tanks." she mentioned as I heard metal clank against metal. I nodded an played with the dirt under my feet. "C'mon its right in here." ray stated as she moves to a back door. And opened it.

Once inside she moved tactically along a wall till she came to the door at the end. I caught up, standing in the armed position gun drawn. Ray signaled a three count and stood fully upright from her crouch. Seconds later without warning she kicked down the door.

It came off its hinges a flew into something metal moving I coughed a little from the dust. Walking in I viewed an abandoned fully stocked kitchen. Ray seemingly uninterested moved through the dusty metal to another door. I sat amazed at all the unused equipment. Small stove, blender in all it reminded me of my restaurant. "Great. That's awesome." I gawked up in Ray's direction when I see her walk out with a box in her arms tossing it onto the counter effortlessly.

I walked over to it, peering in to see several MRE's, a filter and several cans. I gazed up at ray confused why she would be upset about the find. She noticed, "Can't always be everything you want babe." said letting babe slip at the end. Ray continued on not taking notice. "Yea well last time I saw this kitchen it was fully functioning stars galley." she complained tossing a can in and moving to close the door. I saw inside seeing several opened cans and MRE's lying on empty shelves.

"Its enough for us now. We can make do?" I said trying to coax her down from her slight anger. She was too involved in this decision. Way too serious and I don't want to distract her but it seems best. "After four years right." she sighed and walked up to me taking my hand, and then picking up the box with the other. "We'll come back for it later." she ordered an moved to one of those clear glass cabinets with removable shelves. Not caring about the noise she tossed out a few shelves and threw the box in.

**A few hours later**

Sitting down Ray moved so I could see the holographic projections she was talking about. "We gotta keep our hopes up. We got two secured dugouts from here to VA. I'm not going near the White House." ray joked setting that map down. One of the clones chuckled, "Good idea" another chimed in. Ray leaned forward picking up a stick and messing with the lit timber of the fire.

We got back on the road again not really making out with all that much out of the warehouse. A few guns, mostly semi automatic assault rifles. Enough mags to get us through a fight if needed but I honestly hoped every other place was jus as cleared out as this one. As I sat there I found myself playing connect the dots on rays back with the little bit of skin that was showing. Ray again pretended not to notice her bearing unfaltering. So I kept on feeling a little ignored.

Ray continues to talk as the plans were laid out in the conversation. The military talk subsided an turned into inside jokes between the clones. I didn't get em' and they weren't that funny. Ray stood leaving my hand cold and me sitting at the log. One of the clones joined her as they moved to the HUMV.

"An the zombie was fully dead after." the clone joked and they all laughed. I turned to see Ray instruct the clone then walk back in the fires direction with a grim expression. She was thinking about something. Thinking hard too.

Ray stood behind me; "I'll take the first watch get some sleep." ray ordered one of the clones perked up across the fire. "No boss lady... Not tonight cuttin you out of shifts tonight. You need to get some sleep." the clone demanded sitting upright seemingly unthreatened by the frown growing across rays lips. "Look we need you fully functional sleep tonight, I got your shift. Take my morning drive." the clone stood strong in her conviction I glanced over my shoulder at the pallet I made in the back of the HUMV it was my turn to indulge in not having bugs crawl on my leg. I wouldn't mind sharing.

I nodded in its direction as the clone that was left in the front seat got out an trekked our way. Ray turned, by the looks to tired to argue an headed off opposite direction of where I wanted her. I guess she doesn't take munity well.

I stood rushed to her grabbing her arm and pulling her to the HUMV before she could protest. I jumped up sitting with my legs on the back. Ray walked up next to me and climbed in flopping onto the pallet. She rolled till she was under covers an I closed the door behind me scooting back.

Ray starred at the ceiling and I moved so I could lie on her shoulder. Ray didn't move. Chest to chest, I remember when she would wrap her arm around me and pull me closer. I trailed fingers lightly down her stomach, only because of how we slept. Never did anything else jus slept.

I was ok with that because she's probably tired an I didn't want to bother her jus keep her sane. Jus not sure how much saner I'll be. It seems as if even though we were toe to toe and the only thing that separated us was our clothes it still felt like a brick wall she put up. Pulling us apart, I think we undress because skin to skin is comforting to both of us somehow.

"What are you doin?" Ray asked quickly grabbing my hand as I let go of the bottom of her shirt. "Body warmth" I chirped as if she could have forgotten. Ray put an hand under her head. "I can't think to well... are you sure this is what you want?" she asked and I turned over shifting so I could place my hand were need for us to be face to face. Ray searched my eyes with her with a stare full of want. "I'm jus trying to make sure your ok and you stay sane." I explained my more innocent intentions as I moved my fully clothed leg over and between both of hers. This was a commanding position to her she used it on me a few timed I remember. "Yea but..." she started but I put my finger over her lip stopping her from talking. Lying pretty much nose to nose.

Eye to eye and cheek to cheek, side by side. "And you were sleeping next to m-me." I stumbled a bit of my commanding presence faltered. Ray noticed her brow creasing but still not saying anything. We were arm an arm from, mid till dawn.

What was I to do when something so familiar lay feet away from me. "As I reached out to you and stretched but it feel like there's more then distance between us." I expressed and ray's gaze met mine as I trailed up from her lips. Maybe... I don't know, maybe I have been wishing on stars. "Go on" ray muttered and I wide eyed her. What was I supposed to say? 'I've got my king back along with some no brainer clones. She'll take care of me and maybe I can sway her. Pshh, I wish that would happen.

"Ouch" ray cried and I let go of her hand that I had instinctively clasped together above our heads. "I've got issues ok, bare with me." I pleaded bringing her hand to mine. She smirked and nodded, "No you're jus crazy for wanting to put up with me alls I think." Ray scoffed and shook her head. I wonder if she loves me. I was finally getting that one on one. If she'll ask me or if I should ask her but...

I don't want to seem so week. My eyes started to well up. Somehow I'm realizing without her in my life I am not much of anything. Should I ask her?

Ray sat up what little she could and saw the tears in my eyes. Switching to concern mode she turned us both over. Well that lasted. Still chest to chest till she lifted herself jus lightly off me to inspect my torso. The cut I had has healed. "Stop What?" I sassed because it was annoying. "You're crying?" she questioned panged with my heart concerned. "yea girls do that sometime" I scoffed, seeing the moment since destroyed for her macho I want to fix everything attitude. "Did you hear anything I said?" I asked annoyed at this point. "Yea...Uh. Distance." Ray chirped and smirked; the cute half smile that was my kryptonite. "Ok super woman or whatever the hell you're mixed with. Get off!" I teased then commanded. She had me in the same stance I had her and I couldn't move. I pushed up on her shoulder with all I had even though she lay on top of me with little effort.

Maneuvering me over a little she ended up between my legs. "This isn't what I ment honestly Raaaaay..." I think she did it jus to shut me up at that point. Her lips moved along with mine as a hand slid its way down my body sending chills down my back. Ray explored the reaches of my mouth thurorly before pulling away to breathe. "satisfied." she asked an pursed her brow. "I'll never be me again unless it's with you" ray said and my heart dropped.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short but review an tell me what you think. I know its a bit of a change of plans but it was the only way i saw to continues this. Thanks for reading **

**Love, Ray**


	55. Chapter 55: Trisha & Rayla

**Trish- next morning**

"ITS BEEN THREE DAYS, NO REGINA tell me what's going on. Where's ray. And Isabella, where's she? Chel's said they'd be back two days ago." I rolled my head to the sound of Alexa yelling. It's too early for this, but I shoulda seen it coming. Something told me we should've told her everything. All we said was that she would be back and didn't say when. "Calm Down" Regina pleaded, "No, not until someone tells me what's wrong." Alex cried and I could make out a little crying after that.

"What's going on?" Casey mumbled waking up. "Alexa" I stated and Casey went to move. I laid on top of her back an good leg somehow entangled a little bit. I didn't mean to fall asleep but these last few days have been hectic. Casey is alot better but I'm still keeping a close eye on her.

"I'll go see." Casey claimed as she attempted to move. "No" I stopped her then got out of the bed. Sliding into some flats I made my way to the zipper of the tent. "Hurry back its cold." Casey wined an I jus rolled my eyes an left.

Outside, I could see Regina who stood in front of a irritated Alexa by her tent. Pregnant an fierce. Regina noticed me an I could see the wave of relief pass through her as her body relaxed. Alexa started to talk again but Regina grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to see me. As soon as her back was turned Regina scurried away diving back into her tent. I marched to Alex and hugged her but she pulled away from me. "Where is she?" she asked simply. No expression hardly; I wasn't sure what to make of her. "Finding us a place to call home," I explained as little as possible. I should have done this already. Then she started crying.

"Yea but she..." she continued and her sobbing got a little worse as she berried her face in her hands. "She's with a small team, she moves in an out faster with just them. It's what's she's used to. Good morning ladies." I gawked up to see Jeff but a few feet away an taking steps closer. "She only left because she was already gone and there's to many women and children here who would only be in the way if something went down. Think of it as a scouting job." Jeff explained; he has the experience. He knows what Ray was thinking; he argued for her when Alice and Claire were telling her to come back to the convoy. "She'll be back." I said simply as Jeff hugged his would be daughter in law.

Alex nodded but I could see doubt among other things she must have been worried about. "so stop stressing... I don't want anything to happen to you or my grand kid." he claimed hugging her again. Alex rolled her eyes, pretty sure she got enough of that back at the hive. Jeff kissed her on the forehead and walked away assuming he resolved the situation.

Alex turned to face me, still upset. "Don't you dare say a word... Isabella went with her didn't she?" Alex asked an I started to nod no till she gave me the threatening look. Nodding yes I went to walk past her. "Go back to sleep, Ray is too much in love with you to go back to that skank." I mentioned in her ear as I passed her . Turning around an walking backwards, "go get some sleep you know we only got an hour after Jeff is up an walking around." I called out to her then glanced around to see Jeff in the back of van messing with an rifle of some kind. Seeing that, annoyed I went back into the tent.

Casey was sitting up on the mattress tying her shoes. "Did you change the bandage?" I asked, she pulled up the pant leg if her sweats to show me a clean white bandage. "I would much rather you be asleep." I informed her, she needs sleep. She's still weak I can tell because she's moving to slow. Even with her jus waking up.

"I wanna help." case claimed quickly seeing the stern expression I'm wearing. "Not today, I don't want you to over work yourself. They'll understand." I claimed moving to sit behind her. Wrapping my arms around her waist an lower torso as she leaned into me. "Why won't you jus let me take care of you?" I asked and she chuckled, "I jus needed a good night sleep. I'm good, my leg feels better, my head doesn't hurt. I'm better honest." Casey pleaded her case.

"Yea but..." "You always do this? Make it seem worse then it is. I'm fine ok, stop worrying. What are you gonna do when we have kids god you're gonna stress over every little thing." Casey ranted and I sat back further. "Wait you jus said..." "Yea babe" she interrupted me kissing my lips lightly. "REALLY," I chirped as kissed her again this time holding it a little. "We'll be settled, like no worries we're staying here for a while settled." she explained and I smiled something wide. Kissing her again, "why don't we start now?" I asked moving hands lower inching my fingers under her sweat pants to go further. Our lips met entangling into a world other then our own.

Casey turned her body into mine and I found her hands moving quicker then mine. As they eased their way into the skirt I was wearing. "Hmm... You should where skirts more often." she muttered pulling away taking her hand with her. "No cuz then you'll never get off me." I snapped and she sat back laughing. "Besides we still see if he'll even do it." I claimed. "quit...we'll figure something out." Casey said sternly.

I sat up onto my knees as I moved till I was next to her. She started to put back on her shoes. Without any kind of warning I put a leg over her lap and strattled it. "Thought I was joking," I asked, even though a minute ago I wanted her to get more rest. Me I bet she could do with her eyes closed.

"Trish… come on everyone is going to be up in a little bit." Casey claimed trying to get me off her lap, I like having an advantage. "Right and I'll be quite." I claimed knowing I probably wouldn't. Casey gave in and i found us in a fight for dominance over another. Maybe this me taking care of her has struck something i didn't know I had. Before i could react she tipped me to the side and had me on my back on the mattress Case's got move an I'm sure I haven't seen em all.

* * *

**Rayla- few hours later**

"We're close enough; they'll reach you within six hours. That's an order." my father comanded as I glanced up at Isabella. She smiled, I would be angry, but she in front of me. I've got a thing about taking orders from these people; especially dad. "Yes dad." I replied taking the seriousness out of the situation. "Ray..." he said, "yea dad." I asked, two of the clones walked over to us. "Be careful ok" he warned, "it's a little late for you to be worried about me." I claimed, "It comes with the territory... Alex is a little upset but she understands." my father continued and Isabella walked away with the mention of her. I handed the handheld over to the two clones and walked in the opposite direction of Isabella.

"How is she, really?" I asked as glanced over my shoulder to see I was a safe distance. Isabella started pick up the pallet in the back of the hummer. "She ranted about you being gone, she's a tough girl, she can handle it. Why is there somethin you want me to pass on," my dad explained before asking. "No, jus tell her I love her... We'll talk when I see you." I said glancing over at Isabella who was making her way to me now. "Right... Over an out." he replied. "10-4"

"what was that about?" Isabella asked and turned the radio off. I could tell her, that would be easier. The whole being honest with feeling things again. You have no idea how bad this sucks. I've never been so torn.

"Jus chit chatting and fatherly advice." I tried to divert wondering. "How's Alex?" she asked, I know alex is probably freaking out about me being gone. "Angry; probably." I continued and she smiled sweetly nodding. As she came closer she placed each hand on either side of my cheeks. "I see doubt." she observed. Not being able to hold her gaze I gazed to the ground next to us. "It's not that easy." I claimed. "When is anything ever easy? C'mon, lets finish packing up were losing time." she exclaimed as she kissed my cheek and turned to walk away. I grabbed her wrist pulling her back to me and wrapping my arms around her quickly. Her body tensed against mine as I held her stare.

"You really gotta stop doin that..." she breathed as trying to catch her breath. "I meant it... Yesterday; what I said, I won't hurt you but..." I explained an stopped because I knew what I would say next would hurt her. She perked up a little anyways. "But we don't have to go back." she said clearly finishing my sentence as she tried to get out of my arms but I held her to me not what I want for us, "They have an army they'll be fine." She continued. "Ray" she asked, I glanced away, "I don't know if I wanna share anymore anyways." Isabella continued to try to convince me but that was it and I dropped my hands. What the hell?

"Right, so leave her completely with a baby on the way." I scoffed. "Yes." Isabella said staking her claim on me. "I can't. We're goin back eventualy." I said and walked away without taking another glance back. I heard feet behind me then Isabella rushed past me. I moved to the driver side door and looked for Isabella but didn't see her. Getting in I collected myself and rearranged the seat.

As the clones finished packing I spotted Isabella to walking the back of the HUMV. No expression about her. She didn't seems angry or mad, I watched her as she put her bag together standing jus by the back door. I leaned over and opened the front passenger door.

I watched as Isabella moved out of the way but got into the back. A clone sat upfront. "We're losing time let's get a move on it." The clone said getting into her seat. I gawked into the rearview mirror at Isabella who starred out the window. She'll get over it. She's the one that wants me to be honest. It was easier when I didn't tell her.

**Exactly Six hours later**

"We can't sit an wait here forever, they were supposed to be meeting us here." the clone complained crossing her arms. So we got to the point where we were supposed to meet some backup and there is no backup here. The campus is right here and I want to check it out as much as the rest of them but we jus don't have the man power.

"We need them. As much as I hate to admit it the grounds are too vast. I doubt this will even be a good spot. I much rather keep goin mainly because there's to many buildings." I explained, earlier the clone was actually able to show me how to fully use the hand held. All I ever needed it for was maps and communications. I didn't know it could look up satellite pictures. Long story short the clone found what used to be a school. I jus don't see it. Tactically it's a death trap if we get caught up in a situation. Like I said, too many buildings.

"I don't think were going to find another place better." the clone claimed. I turned in my seat, I've honestly always wondered who would win in a fight against me. Me or an Alice clone since the original doesn't have any abilties. We sat there starring each other down for a moment. "C'mon" she said simply she creased her brow as I could feel tensions rise from the others that sat anticipating our next moves. When she didn't do anything I looked to Isabella then forward. They wouldn't do anything to me unless prevoked, but this one could breed insolence which I don't need. "We're staying put" I ordered and starred out the front window to the several small buildings ahead of us.

"Ok fine so you stay, I'm checking this place out while you wait. Since that what you umbrella soildiers do. Sit on the side lines and wait." she taunted as she opened the door and got out without saying anything else. Not wanting to betray me the rest of the clones starred after the lone one. The one with the most personality out of the all the rest. I nodded only because I didn't want her to get killed because I didn't allow them to give her back up.

One clone stays, everyone else gets out including Isabella. I watched her walk up to the clone she claims not to like. "What are you doin?" I half yelled Isabella shrugged, "we'll watch over her." another one of the clones mentioned as Isabella joined their ranks. Damn I didn't think she'd be that mad. She would rather go with them then sit here with me, A woman wrath never ends.

"Fine" I scoffed as I got out. Slamming the door I walked on an past them. "Two man teams let's go." I ordered as I stalked past them. They followed closely.

"Meet here in an hour exactly, so set your watches." I commanded and turned walking off. It was too much to hope for Isabella to want to come with me. I won't force her to agree with me, we never had it like that. I always let her do whatever she wanted without questioning her. Maybe that was the mistake all along. Today has got to get better.

As I walked next to the clone into the first building she starred at me continuously. "yea so it would help if you would pay attention." I snapped annoyed, "there's no one here." she claimed and I started listening only hearing wind move through the building I turned to face her. "I really don't have anything against you. Don't really care about this mission either; I would have rather been with the convoy after meeting Lestner." she claimed. Assuming she would rather be with the collective to protect them. "Yes an they have 40somthin other clones to protect them. This has to be done and I need you here." I reinstalled into thought. She nodded but I have a feeling I didn't change her mind.

The clone and I cleared the small surrounding buildings. Each building was empty and had nothing in it but old dusty furniture. Nature was taking the campus back anyways.

As we moved into a larger building we found ourselves in a fairly large lobby. Splitting up she took the left and I took the right sides. The lobby was long and tall at least two stories. There was two large stairwells leading upstairs. The walls were lined with trophy cases, I walked over to the one of them and looked at the many trophies of people who were long gone. The trophy itself said 1980's. I heard something move and trurned to find the clone i was with.

Moving back to where i saw her last i found nothing but and empty 's gone.


	56. Casey, Rayla & Tanya

**Casey- Later arriving on campus**

I looked up at Chris as we pulled into the campus. We were supposed to be following Rayla and Isabella to some sort of safe haven that they would find. Or at least that's what they said over the radio a few days ago. Now were goin to some collage campus. Trish scooted over and i laid her head on my shoulders.

"I so need a nap." Chris said as he followed Clair into the school. Most of the convoy is about forty minutes behind us. Claire, Alice, Jeff, Trisha, Nathan, Reggie and Chris all decided to check this place out. This morning over the radio a man asked for Jeff. They talked for a while the. Jeff got the bunch of us together and we all took off. Now we're here. I still need to stretch before we start walking around.

Trisha rubbed my calf as I stretched across the back of the hummer. Still a little sore, but manageable. "if only I'd get this feelin to go away." Trish stated and I sat up on my elbows. "what babe?" I questioned, "I don't know, jus don't like it." Trish continued. I pulled my leg back it hurt a little but I wanted to sit forward.

I was still sitting mostly on her lap but we were face to face. This seems to be the only way I get answers out of her. "right and ya normally right about what ever your feelin," I claimed. "I gotta pretty good track record don't I." she boasted and smiles looking down at her hands. I kissed her lips quickly and lightly. "yea I don't know... The way he sounded over the radio. It was creepy." she claimed then rested back on the door. "what did he say?" I questioned, Chris turned down the cd player upfront.

"He said they have our scout team. That he was sure they were umbrella, but I'd we would come and prove their not then they would let them go." she explained. "Jeff didn't say all that." Chris stated, Reggie turned in her seat to face me. "think we should hang back." Reggie asked looking back and forth between us. "No... They aren't goin in alone, that's for sure. It's to late to turn back now. We'll be fine, I'm sure Rayla would have gotten out if it was hostile anyways." Chris explained. "see babe I bet you didn't think about that. Ray can take on a bunch of hill billie wannabee's." I joked. Trish chuckles then Reggie faced forward again. "yea yea, she's a beast." Trish said smiling I laid down again and started out the window.

"Baby... Wake up were here." Trisha said an I rolled my head cracking my neck before sitting up. This outta get interesting. Chris parked next to Jeff and we all got out. I looked over the campus, it looked abandoned from where we were standing. Trish walked up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "You up for this." she whispered in my ear. "yea I got pain pills for later. Brought them off the ship... Didn't think I'd ever need em." I exclaimed and she hugged me tighter then let go.

Alice came to stand at the back of the hummer followed by Clair an the rest. "don't fan out, he said he'll find us. Campus is pretty big so I think we stay towards the middle as much as possible." Jeff ordered putting a clip in is gun. Chris pulled out a M16, Jeff shook his head. "no keep to smaller weapons, we don't wanna look like a threat. They already think ray is still umbrella." Jeff explained. Chris walked behind Jeff and set the M16 down by the other larger assault rifles and picked up a knife and nine mil.

I starred at my sniper rifle, I could get some place high and watch over everyone. It's doesn't seem that he would let me even if I asked. "let's move out." Jeff said as he turned and walked out of the group. Clair's hand rested on my shoulder as she passed and made her way to Alice. They hugged each other as they walked. Trisha slid her hand into mine and we followed the group.

We walked for about ten or fifteen minutes. As I watched ahead of us a man walked towards us, "Jeff." Alice warned spotting him before most did. We all stopped and the man kept walking in our direction within a few minutes he was within a few feet from us. He was wearing a ball cap and flannel shirt. He looked like a hunter but he didn't have any guns on him or at least none that I can see.

"Good afternoon." Jeff greeted and Jeff held is hand out. The politely shook his hand, "it's nice to see new faces. Come, this way." he directed in the direction of a building. We followed.

We walked through the building that looked abandoned. I don't imagine anyone living here. I took a step closer to Trisha and wrapped my arm around her waist pulling her closer to me.

Them man lead us through some large double doors. That's when I heard the people, as many as there was I'm surprised I didn't hear them before. They some of them didn't pay attention to us and kept on what they were doin. There was tents here an there with stuff out. It almost looked like a market. "Your people are being held through here." he claimed and continued walking. They looked civilized so I'd expect Ray and everyone to be bored in some room for the most part.

Another man walked up to us. "You must be Jeff." the man said. "Corey, we have a girl here that claims she's not with umbrella but with a convoy. She said you were her father and could identify her." he continued. Jeff nodded, "yes she was with umbrella but I found her recently. So if it's her mannerisms your looking at I can assure you her intentions are merely defensive." Jeff explained to Corey. He nodded, "so she is umbrella." he restated. "May I speak with my daughter." Jeff said standing firm on it.

"Yes your daughter is in here." Corey said pointing down a hall away from most of the people. You could tell they weren't equipped to detain people. The building was more like a dorm then anything. "I don't think all of you should come back here not sure how the boss would take it. But Sharron can take you all to get somethin to eat." Corey suggested and a girl that was walking by motioned for everyone to follow.

I went to turn an go with them Jeff grabbed my arm. "Want you and Alice to come with me." Jeff demanded glancing back at Corey who showed no objection. Corey turned and walked further down the hall. Men in the hall glanced up and some starred. I guess they knew everyone here seeing new faces would freak anyone out.

Corey turned into another hall, there were three men scattered in front of rooms, that must have been made into holding cells. Corey stopped at the first door, "she's in here." he said and Jeff walked past him into the room. Ray was chained to the wall.

I walked past Jeff to Ray. She didn't look hurt or anything she smiled when she looked an saw me but shook her head. "Dad get me outta here let's go." Ray said as she moved to be more comfortable. "are you ok." he questioned, "yea jus creeped out. Dad let's go, they think I'm still with umbrella." she explained. "you aren't I jus told them. They're gonna let you go just sit tight..." "no dad I'm serious they're gonna kill me." she said frantically. "are you sure you even can be killed." I asked and Ray rolled her eyes. "Yes it would jus take a lot longer." she said bowing her head.

"Did you do something to these people?" Jeff questioned. Ray didn't say anything she jus sat there and glanced back and forth between both of us. "Rayla what did you do?" Jeff continued to question. "A few months maybe more. We went on a body run through the U.S." Ray claimed and sat back against the wall, the shackles clanked against each other. "I lead the body run, several times. My team would capture, another would detain for retrival." Ray explained. I had no idea what she was talking about. By bodies did she mean dead or alive.

"What's a body run?" I asked, Ray starred about a million yards behind me seemingly annoyed. "Collecting the uncontaminated." she said coldly. Jeff didn't say anything, I remembered the days of being locked up in a cage before we were takin to our own damn ship. Was Ray leading it.

"Dad please. We never killed any of them." Ray said sitting up further. It was weird how she was asking him isn't a plead, it more like JUS DO IT. "I'll see what I can do but you need to be prepared." Jeff said his tone was stern. As if he was talking to one of his guys. Well this outta get interesting, "Take me to who ever is head of this place." Jeff demanded turning back to the guard standing jus inside the door. "Case check on Izzy for me." Ray called out as I got to the door following Jeff. I nodded as I turned out, Ray rested back on to the wall.

Corey waited in the hall, "This way." he said simply and we walked to the end of the hall. As we came to a table with another guard. The guard let Jeff through and Corey but told me to stop. Jeff motioned for me to stay and I watched as they disappeared around the corner. I started whistling and turned back to the guard rememberin what Ray had asked of me. "Hey I think there's a girl here named Isabella too. What room is she in?" I questioned.

He didn't say anything, he jus grunted and pointed back down the hall. I really do hope he had his tongue cut out. I really don't wanna know what the rest of the population is like. "jus down this way." I repeated pointing behind me. He nodded an half smiled. Ooo ok now that's jus creepy.

I turned and walked down the hall back towards the rooms. Most of the rooms were open and empty. A guard that was walking the hall walked in my direction. "a girl Isabella." I said shortly and he nodded. I almost held my breath hoping he can talk.

"she's in this one." he said turning to the door to his right and opening it with a lock. The room still looks like an undecorated dorm room. Isabella sat up from the bed. When she saw it was me she laid back down. "hey." I said pacing slowly towards her. "is everyone here." she asked. I nodded my head no. "got an hour lead on the convoy." I explained. "Tell them not to come these people are nuts." she said exaggerated with her hands.

"What happened." I asked " some one hit me over the head. I woke up here. They're freaks that's all I know. All they talk about is religion and where the fuck is Rayla, she should busting through the wall by now." Izzy said little more energetically sitting up and facing me. I shrugged, "Jus down the hall; Jeff is goin to try an talk with them." I said walking over to the chair and pulling it out to sit. "Good luck with that." Izzy scoffed laying back down to her elbows.

"What were you two thinking?" I'm sorry I jus had to ask. I really can't sit here without interrogating the girl. She she messin shit up between people. "Come again." she said. "You and Ray high tailing it to be in this scouting crew." I claimed crossing my arms. "It wasn't intentional and I don't know you people, I could care less because I didn't ask to be here. Back at the hive I had a good life. Ray was apart of it, she isn't the same girl you knew." she speeched, she was right about Ray not being the same girl but damn. "She might not be our Ray but she still loves Alexa." I claimed, "Right whatever. Ask Rayla, why don't you go ask your best friend?" she questioned nodding towards the door. I stood shaking my head and walking out the door to the room.

I didn't wanna to see Ray, I don't think it would be a good conversation for either of us. Could I tell the others what she did. What she put us all through. I walked to the end of the hall following the same way I came in out.

Hitting the market I saw Trisha sitting with Nathan and Reggie. As I walked across the road way I noticed the a little boy sitting on a stool close to them. He was cute, curly brown hair and sad doe like eyes. I walked up to Trish and kisses her in the forehead then made my way to the boy. He held an action figure. When I looked closer I noticed a few of his fingers were missing. "Hey kid." I greeted hoping he didn't hear sigh before hand.

He looked up and frowned a little, I could see his whole body tense up. "Hey what's your name?" I asked trying to show a warmer side of myself. "Bowden." he mumbled. "Well Hi Bowden, my names Casey." I introduced myself. He smiled, "Now what'cha got there?" I asked him an he looked down at his toy then back at me. "A Navy seal." he said confidently, "I wanted to be a Navy Seal. Jus like my daddy, before the zombies." he said twirling the Seal in his hand to show the back of it. There was fins an a tank attached to him so he's a Scuba seal I guess. "Cool beans, I bet you would have made a really dedicated Navy seal..." "Get away from that boy." someone called out, I looked up to see a man walking towards us. "look here now boy." he said as he rushed past me a little and grabbed the boys arm.

"Hey." I said grabbing the mans arm that held the boy. "Give it back to me now." he demanded and the boy frowned up, trying to get away. "Your hurting him let go." I said and about that time I saw Nathan standing behind the guy holding his shoulder. "he took something from your pocket. That's why his hands are like this." he said grabbing the boys hand quickly showing us the scars where he was cut deeply. Along with the fingers that were missing.

The man still had a firm grip on the Bowden but he was able to slip his hand in his pocket. Shaking Bowden and giving him another stern look. "Enough." Nathan said as the boy broke away dropping my wallet as he ran. "He's a thief and a menace." the man said jerking his arm out of Nathan's grasp. I picked up my wallet and watch Bowden turn around to see if we were following. When we didn't he turned and walked away blending in with the market.

"What was that about?" Trisha asked, "kid pick pocketed me." I stated and she chuckled. "Not funny, but I think we might have stepped back in time." I stated. Trisha sat back confused, "Did you see his hands?" I questioned and she shook her head. "He was missing a few fingers, the man said he was a thief." I explained, her eye widened. "uh huh? Right let's get the fuck outta here." Trish stated and Reggie turned to us.

Ding! Dong! Ding! Loud church bell rang through the campus. Everyone looked up stopped what they were doing. They started to put thing away an was done pretty quickly. Then everyone left, moving in the same direction. As we were the last ones in the market a few guards started walking through. Well lets just say men with shot guns, "Go on now, It's time for church." a guard called out as walked towards us. We slowly stood from where we were sitting and looked around. "Come on they all went this way." Claire pointed out and we followed.

Looking ahead you could see most of the crowd way ahead of us. They all filed into a building, it didn't look like a church. Maybe they use intercoms for bells. Trish grabbed onto my hand as we filed in with the rest of the people waiting to make it through the double doors. There was a good amount of people here. I wonder how they all made it off the ship. We only took a hand full in the Helios compared to what's here.

Walking into the small building I saw Bowden sitting in the corner. Everyone was talking loudly. Taking out my wallet I walked over to him. He glanced up and went to run but I held up my wallet. "Did you like it that much?" I asked him. Glancing up to see the rows and rows of auditorium seats as I passed by a door. Looking back for the boy I saw he was gone, Trish, Claire, Alice and Reggie caught up with me. The Guys walked in another way on the other side of the lobby in the other door. There wasn't enough people to fill every seat but it came pretty close.

"Oh my god," Reggie said as she went to push past me. Both Alice and I turned to hold onto her. I peered up at the stage to see Rayla on her knees on stage with her head and hands bound in a wooden pillory. Reggie tried to practically climb over my shoulder. I starred across the room at Nathan. He was watching what was going on when we made eye contact I motioned for him to come over here. I know he saw what we just did.

Alice and I started to pull Reggie back through the door. Nathan came from behind Alice and picked up Reggie. "Let me go you fucking dick." Reggie screamed as he hauled her out the door. Alice and I stood there and watched for a second as he tried to calm her down outside. A lot of people looked over their shoulder at us, "He's got it C'mon." Alice said as she turned me around and we headed back through the closed double doors.

Jeff walked up with Isabella and the clones from the in the direction from the group of guys, "he said there was already a trial." Jeff stated and we all turned to him. "I doubt we'll need them but do you have your guns…" he questioned all of us quietly. Most nodded.

* * *

**Rayla- Same moments**

How did I get myself into this shit. I was jus following orders damn it. "someone like this doesn't fall into your lap every day. This is for hennas crimes and brutal killings of my people. You will suffer." A man announced behind me as the wooden block was opened. There was a loud crack, and something ripped through my shoulder. It burned, then someone screamed. "for my daughter." He stated and I felt another rip through my lower back. We never killed em' they live at hive.

I fell to one knee, then slowly stood again. I'm not saying this don't hurt but lookin at all these faces in front of me. I'm not giving them the satisfaction of going out easily. I took steps towards the front of the stage. Looking out further into the crowd I could see where the yelling came from. "For my Wife." He said as he pulled the trigger again feeling my spine explode I fell to my knees. I watched Isabella was dragged out of the auditorium by Trish and Claire. My dad started walking towards the stage.

Some looks on the faces were of shock, some not happy and some happy. It was all kind of creepy if you ask me. Here I am about to die an its all I think about. If I could only concentrate on something else. I kept crawling towards the edge of the stage as most of the crowd grew silent.

I closed my eye for a second laying down on my stomach. Then he pulled the trigger again. Some how it still felt like I could move. "Our game." someone whispered, that was my fathers voice. I slowly looked up to see him standing in the isle a few feet away from the stage. I moved slightly in his direction before it clicked. I know what he means.

Slowly I stopped moving as he approached me. "our game." he said again as could hear the other men on the stage walk in my direction. I really hope it isn't the one with the gun. I have to play dead, that was our game when I was younger. We would pretended shoot each other with our fingers. I closed my eyes as the foot steps got closer. I could feel most of my back sure it was riddled with holes again. I'm pretty sure I could get up and walk because I feel things starting to heal. I'll slow my heart down as much as I can so Jeff can fake my death.

"An Eye for and EYE." the man said as he stood above me. Some where in there I passed out.

I woke when I could feel hands pick me up. "C'mon lets just get her outta here." that voice sounded familiar. "Baby please looked at me." I know that was Isabella. I opened my eyes to see the night sky going by me pretty fast. Nathan and Chris were carrying me through what looked like a court yard on a flat board. I glanced up at Isabella again. As they slid me into the back of the Hummer they took the board from under me. Feeling some what safe I closed my eyes again.

Tires screeched and I could feel the solid leather of the hummer seats I loved to lay on them on a cool day. Leather was always nice. Moving so I could sit up on my elbows I looked up to see Isabella driving the Hummer like a bat outta hell. I glanced around the Hummer for a second to see Trish knocked out and laying on the floor. "Babe what the hell is going on." I asked rubbing my eyes, she glanced up in the rearview as I pulled myself up to sit moving my feet around Trish. What's she running from?

"Well um… there was some arguing… So I figured it best we made our own way." she said lightly and trying to be light hearted. "You were jus sacrificed in front of an auditorium of people. What makes you think they won't do the same down the road?" she argued. I rubbed my face.

I reached down to wake up Trish, "uhhhh" she mumbled. " What you do to her?" I asked, "Closed the door on her head, shattering the window." she said meekly hoping I wouldn't get mad. I glanced up to see the missing passenger window to my right. "Baby pull over somewhere." I pleaded, still shaking Trisha but she wouldn't wake. "Babe not this way… at least take a pull over and take a look at my back." I asked again. She glanced up, I glared out the back window to see no one had even caught up with us yet. She pulled off the side off the road and into the woods a little. Stopping she turned off the Hummer and moved into the back seats with me.

"What happened?" I asked as she reached over the seat and picked up a box. "After they let us have your body and we were about to leave Jeff told the boys what you did to these people. Not everyone was sure about taking you back. While you were laying in the hummer I grabbed the hummer keys attached to the back bumper and took it. Trish was in the way. They weren't so far away from the rest of the cars to be able to follow , I think." Isabella explained. I nodded, she brought out a bandage. "bleeding has already stopped." she said as she looked at my back and started to pour stuff on it. I couldn't feel it if it burned. My back was numb at this point.

"four shots…" she muttered as she continued. I nudged Trisha with my foot again, this time she woke up. Sitting up slowly she glared up at Isabella. I felt Isabella take one of her hands away from my back and I heard a safety click. "I'm really not the one you need to worry about." Trisha said as she sat so she was comfortable still sitting on the floor though. I nodded thinking of Casey and how pissed she probably is about all this. "I'm not the bad guy here." she said putting away the gun. "Fix her while I drive." Isabella ordered as she moved back to the front seat.

Trish looked at the half job and shook her head. "Lay down." she demanded, and I moved so I could. Trisha rummaged through the box as Isabella pulled back onto the road. Then the cutting began. "Should have jus left me there." Trisha gripped as she continued to work on my back, I could only guess she fishing for bullets. that's what it feel like.

**Few hours later-**

I limped towards the store carrying an M16. Trisha lead and Isabella walked slowly behind me. This shit is annoying, I wish she would let me walk in their first I could hear them before she could. "Slow down." I whispered, Trish glanced over her shoulder and walked to the counter of the gas station. Thankfully there was nothing in the store we had to worry about. The shelves had been cleaned so there isn't anything we cane use.

Trish walked behind the counter and checked the gauges on the tanks. "Cleaned out… We should head towards the city." Trish said standing. "You wanna come with us." Isabella asked walking up next to me. "Eventually I'm going to back track and go home. But for now I might as well keep you two idiots alive. It's a different world out here." She explained. "Yea full of savages." Isabella claimed, "babe…" I snapped. "its ok… its harder then you think out here. You aren't at that cozy little nest of yours." Trish continued. I turned and walked out of the store seeing nothing of use; also not wanting to hear them go back and forth.

"You didn't see half of what I saw at umbrella. All you have out here is zombies and psychos. You wouldn't last a month in my shoes there." Isabella claimed walking out behind me. "You aren't going to last a month out here." Trish said walking past the both of us. Trish got into the passenger seat, I turned to Isabella as we walked. "Be good." I said simply and she nodded.

* * *

**Tanya- A day later**

I looked up as a as a hand touched the corner of my screen on my desk. Peering up the long slender body wearing a tailored suit. I know I was looking at another chairman, "Kale" I could tell by his voice that it was Saufley. "Good after noon." I stated sitting back in my seat as he sat down in a chair in front of my desk still typing things into my screen. " This won't interfere with anything up… I just wanted to show you these." he continued and I starred at the pictures to see Ray… my daughter. I think Isbella was with her too. "She's alive…We need to find her." I ordered. "for the children's sake." I continued as I watched the rest of the pictures.

Saufley sat back in his chair. "The children aren't well." he questioned, "Growing weaker as the weeks goes on. They are now rejecting the synthetic's we've been giving them. It's only going to take time. This project will be lost and the children will be human." I explained coldly and Saufley nodded. "Then we'll get her back, or bring back a body for you to clone." Saufley explained and I leaned forward. "All bans released…" I questioned. "anything you want Kale." he said standing this isn't the first time I've heard words as to these. I stood and held out my hand to shake his. "I'll bring your daughter back so you can save my army." He confirmed and I nodded shaking his hand firmly. God I feel like I'm going through a divorce.


	57. Chapter 57: Casey & Rayla

**Over the past few months I have been paying attention to the reviews. Thanks, it actually helped me write a chapter little by little. I'm not going to draw this out so I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Casey- next morning just before sunrise**

You wouldn't believe me if I told you but we caught up to them. We think that Rayla, Isabella and Trisha are in an abandoned building. It wasn't to far off the highway; we were able to see a fire in one of the windows. Rayla would know better so it must have been Trisha to signal us. Right now were outside the building talking game plan. I stopped paying attention because they just want to make sure I don't kill Isabella for kidnapping Trish.

Jeff, Claire and Regina left us to meet up with the convoy. Chris, Alice, Nathan and I continued on to track them here. I leaned on the hummer loading and unloading the mag into the nine mil. Alice walked by me, pulling on my shirt collar. Like I said not paying attention, "C'mon kid." She ordered as I stumbled along. We moved into the building that's was dark, Alice took lead.

My flash light wouldn't turn on so I stayed tight behind Chris. "Someone cleared the building." Alice whispered. Dead laid on the floor, I think I saw two. "Let jus get this over with." Chris muttered. I remember him mentioning earlier that he never liked retrieval missions like this. When he was SWAT he had to do a lot of them; going into the buildings and clearing them. I told him it was part of the job and that I would have loved the action. But Hey I like sniping.

We moved though the building quickly down the halls to the stairs and going one floor up. Staying tight to the wall I counted the doors till we stopped at what we figured to be the room they were in. Nathan stood in front of the door and we all stood at either side. Nathan kicked the door in and we all rushed the room. Of course they were awake and surprised. Trisha had her hand on her gun but once she saw it was me she relaxed.

Isabella went to reach for her gun but Nathan already had a Ak barrel to her nose. Rayla sat up, looked right at me. "What took you so long?" Ray questioned, "Why'd ya'll drive so far!" I gripped as I took the zip ties out my pocket and handed them to Chris. He took them and I turned back to Trisha; she put her gun in the back of her pants as she stood. "Missed you." I stated. Trisha hugged me, "I missed you too." She whispered in my ear. "Hey can we go." Chris called out shaking his head as he helped Isabella stand and started walking towards the door.

I got lost in the moment, my babies life was in danger. I took Trisha's hand an pulled her towards the door and we made out way outside. We got outside just as they were putting Isabella in the hummer. She was having words with Chris. I walked a little closer to see Ray walk up. "Just put a gag on her." Nathan suggested. "No and take those off she won't do anything with the both of you in the hummer." Ray argued. "Will you?" Ray asked Isabella as Nathan started to fix a gag. "No." Isabella claimed. Ray took a knife out of her boot limped towards Isabella than cut the zip ties around her wrist. They lefts red line, "Can't run forever." Ray muttered quietly as she helped Isabella into the hummer and shut the door. Ray turned, "ready to go?" She asked, some shrugged others nodded. "Yea lets go." I agreed. Ray walked towards me an reached out. I put my arm around her waist and helped her walk. "You need a doc." I suggested. Ray nodded. I helped her in the passenger seat and got into the back. Alice was driving.

Trish sat waiting for me, I grabbed onto her and pulled her close as we took off. A few minutes down the road Trish shrugged out of my arms. "Hey I'm hungry."

**A few hours later back at the convoy**.

I hopped out the hummer as Trisha got out the other side. Business as usual at the convoy/camp chow time. People were lined up behind the Semi as cans were being tossed out to grabbing hands. I almost missed it the last few days, Trisha let go of my hand and joined the crowd. I planted for a second and watched as Alexa caught sight of us arriving but Ray hadn't caught sight if her. Isabella was being delt with. I watched as Ray pulled up her hoodie and limped off in the direction of the RV opposite of Alexa.

"Rayla Lia Kale, where the hell do you think you're going without seeing me first." Alexa called out, a few people turned heads, Ray turned around; she used her full name. Alexa ran to and hugged her upon reaching her almost knocking her over. Ray stumbled and once Alexa realized how hurt Ray was she started to help her out and they walked together. I walked off looked for a bon fire.

Once I found one I planted in a seat, Jeff was sitting on the far side and tossed me a can. K-mart, some other random kid plus Alice and Claire made the circle. Reggie and Nathan joined follows by Trisha who was double fisting a can soup and some canned fruit. Guess one for me one for her. She plopped down onto the van seat that was my make shift chair for tonight. I took another bite of my soup and she smiled. "More for me, I'm starving." Trish exclaimed gleefully. I glanced up and around, anyone getting two rations is almost unheard of. Both of the unofficial leaders were off into their own conversations. Trish happily opened and ate her food. I just sat an watched content as I finished off my own meal.

After a while the sun set slowly and seats moved around. Jeff and Claire ended up next to me. Trish had since fallen asleep on my shoulder she hasn't talked much yet but that not what is bothering me. I was waiting for this conversation. "Isabella could have seriously put this convoy at risk. We sent four of our best after her. I mean what if something happened and it didn't go smoothly? huh. What if she tries something else? having Ray here is one thing. Isabella is a risk we don't need." Claire declared, Jeff crossed his arms. "I didn't bring her here. It's not our decision to make alone." Jeff explained as he sat forward. "Right so when we are in a bind your gonna trust her with a gun." Claire debated. "Um no maybe a machete, I take that back too." Jeff replied, Claire chuckled. Even in an argument I'm glad our core leadership can still have a little fun

"So what we keep her under armed guard until Rayla is feeling better?" Claire questioned. Jeff nodded, "I guess that's what we're gonna do." Jeff laid down the law. Claire got up and walked off, "don't say nothin to me when somethin blows up Jeffery." Claire spat as she left. Jeff leaned back and sat upright, Alice chased after Claire and caught up with her. "Get your girl to a bed. I think there is a tent with your names on it tonight." Jeff rewarded Trish. Tent meant a bed as in mattress. No back of a hummer, van or crummy sleeping bag under the stars. That's how many people we have in our convoy now. We don't have enough tents so they go to the injured or sick. Lately pregnant and young have been getting the tents because its been warm. A few of the children earn a tent by gathering food when we stop.

I nugged Trisha's arm with mine. "Wake up. We got a tent." I said softly. Trish stirred awake. "I can jus carry her." Jeff offered, I nodded. He stood walked over to us and picked her up. How old is this guy I mean he's is fit for his age. Nathan and Chris normally have a little trouble carrying one of the girls and a guy twice their age does it no problem. "Follow me." He said as he walked off, Trish wrapped her arms around his neck.

We walked through the convoy between the two vans. Some cars circled a small group of tents. Jeff stood next to the one for us and I opened it. He stepped in laying Trish on the mattress and left. "Goodnight girls." Jeff said departing. I laid down next to Trish as she wrapped herself in the comforter. I pulled just enough to open the covers and let me in. She wrapped her legs into mine and woke up.

"Hey." Trish muttered. "Hi." I said, "feel better." i asked. "just tired." She answered. "So what happened out there?" I really couldn't help myself. "Isabella is fucking retarded." She spat angrily. "Yea how's your head." I asked, Trish sniffles. "Still hurts a little but I'll get over it with some sleep." She claimed. "I'm so confused by what happened the past few days I really just want to forget about it all." Trisha continued as she turned so she was facing me. "I wish we were back at Arcadia." She said. "Me too." I answered.

"We even had our own place." She reminded me. "That was my favorite part too. But hey we can make a new home. Lets get some sleep. we dont have to alk about all this now" I suggested kissing her lips lightly. I wanted her to rest mpre then get it all off her chest tonight. I watched as she closed her eyes an silently fell asleep.

* * *

**Rayla- later on that night in the RV.**

I think I've been awake the last three hours at least. Alexa passed out, she'll sleep through the night easy. I can't, my back feels numb still so it's hard to get comfortable for long enough to drift off. I got up and paced into the front of the RV. There was a Kid on the floor someone sleeping where the table usually is. Who woke up as soon as I walked out there. Jill sat up and rubbed her eyes. I really do like the blonde,it looks good on her. "Ya know it wasn't all that easy for me either coming back to this. Some of them remembered me, but I had a spider so." Jill claimed and sat up patting the bedding beside her.

I limped over and sat down, "so what did you do?" I questioned, "nothing, I waited them out. They got used to me." She explained. I could see that happening for her. She was at a northern hive mostly till Alice broke her out. Same with me. "You'll be fine." She continued, "yea. I hope s...did you hear that." I claimed perking up, it sounded like a motorcycle. The RV is on the outskirts of the convoy because it can be used for a look out but I don't think I could make the climb. Jill had a Two way next to her pillow. I grabbed it.

"Jeff to Ray." I spoke into the walkie. "Jeff." my father answered moments later. "Do we have scouts coming in?" I asked because they were getting closer any minute and they would be on us. "No." He claimed. "What is it?" He questioned me. "Sound like four bikes and a small Hum-V heading right in our direction. And dad these bikes sounds like the ones I would ride." I claimed adding the fact that it might be umbrella. It's too late. The bikes were right on the convoy, one pulled up next to RV door.

Moments later someone busted in the door, Jill was standing next to it and went to hit who ever came in. I reached for a gun. When my back was turned Jill was knocked to the ground next to the boy. I felt the cold metal of a barrel against my cheek. "Rayla L. Kale we are here to escort you back to The Umbrella Corporation." One demanded I didn't recognize him. I nodded starring at the boy on the ground who looked afraid. Before I could fully stand someone fired off at least six rounds into the Umbrellas corp. soldier's chest and the other's head. Looking up Alex stopped at the end of the hall, how did they not see that coming? That was hott. Other gun shots went off in the area close by.

"Lesson here today kids don't wake up the pregnant chick." Alexa explained as she walked back to the bed at the back of the RV checking her mag. I stood and helped Jill to her feet. Than I helped her as we put the two bodies outside, Jeff jogged over. "They got Isabella." Jeff claimed. "Y'all okay." He asked, "yea everybody is okay in here. I heard them comin".

"What else can you hear is there more." Jeff asked, "I don't know, they are to far now but I'm pretty sure where these guys are there's definitely more." I explained, Jill nodded. Jeff looked between the both of us. "Like Arcadia" he described with two words. "Just like I Arcadia, I led that raid for that ship." I laid out, "so did I the second time." Jill claimed. We both chuckled. "Lets get outta here." Jeff ordered. Jill went to packing up, I started to help but my dad stopped me. "Go to bed." He said sternly. Suddenly I felt as if I was back at home only no running up stairs to my room. "Hey Chris, start getting this convoy up... We're getting on the road early." Jeff ordered explaining threw the walkie.

I hesitated at the door watching the camp come back to life. This camp It was simple, easy. Only now were on the run because of me and I'm no help. I felt arms wrap around my chest and I glanced down to see hands. "I can't drive, I can't help pick up. Pops probably won't let me do anything. On top of that Isabella was takin." I complained. Alexa made a face. She took a deep breath " I heard it was pretty bad out there. Best you rest up now, be ready for whatever comes at us later. Give it night will ya." Alexa coaxed me back into the RV and let go of my hand to go lay back down. The little boy was sitting on the bench bed where Jill was laying earlier. "Why don't you go back there and lay down with Alexa." I suggested. I figured he was tired of sleeping on the floor. Alexa seems irritated and I'm tired of laying down.

Someone pulled the bed up. I sat down on the bench and picked the gun up off the counter. Reaching for a rag I proceeded to take apart the gun and clean it. As I cleaned I listened to the sounds of the camp and tried to drown it out. I tried to listen to outward sound like I was trained to but it wasn't workin out like I wanted. I finished cleaning the gun and sat there starring out the window. Out into the open plain.

It took about and hour for the Convoy to be packed up and on the road. It takes the longer to get the external bedding up. The more people the longer it takes. Nathan and Reggie joined Jill and I. the boy who's name is Dillan and Alexa are sound asleep in the back of the RV. Jill was driving, Nathan offered she needed the distraction.

If it wasn't for my mother trying to create a army of super soldiers Alexa wouldn't be in the state that she's in. I don't know how far along she is. She showing a little, we don't have the proper tec to even do an ultra sound. It scares me a little; at least at the hive Isabelle had a hospital like setting. This is could either go good or bad. I'm grateful for Trisha being a nurse and hoping the baby is okay.

Reggie sat across from me at the table playing solitaire. I starred at some maps even though I couldn't stop thinkin about Alex and how I almost left all of this. Would have sucked. I would have been in danger and running all the time. Not my type of lifestyle.

"Here." I said pointing to the map finally finding somewhere where there might be some type of building we could hunker down in for a fight just in case we would have to. I flipped the map placing it on top of Reggie's game. "Where?" She questioned, "there, right there as the highway come to this long curve there a hotel and gas station symbol." I explained, Regina nodded and Nathan joined us. "Let me see." He asked and I showed h then sat back.

Nathan took the map from me and stood grabbing the radio off the counter top. "RV to front runner." Nathan called out over the radio. "Front runner this is Jeff. What's going on?" Jeff asked. Nathan turned handed me the radio and continued looking at the map. "It's exit 17, thirteen miles down." Nathan detailed as he walked away. "Hey dad, I think we should stop." I suggested as I held down the button than let go. "Stop. Tell me why?" Jeff questioned me, "Seeing as how we only seen the scouts it would be best for the woman an children if we hunkered down. On the road we more likely to be caught in a situation. As in a crash could be bad. Dad come on its 101." I complained and he chuckled. "Keepin you on your toes kid." He claimed a and continued to chuckle. "Exit 17 about twelve miles now." I described, "there should be a hotel and a gas station or what's left of them." I laid out. "Roger that." Jeff responded. I set the walkie down and watched as Reggie started to fix what cards I had messed up with the map. Nathan had retreated to a corner with the maps and a small bag of old chips.

I paced back to the back able to feel most of my lower back again. Dillan walked out as I walked in. "She asked where you were earlier." He informed me, "thanks." I said and kept walking. I crawled across the bed till I was laying on the pillow next to Alex. She opened her eyes as I slid under the covers. "Were you really going to leave? Reggie said you were going to leave?" Alex questioned, "I was unconscious and she freaked out." I explained but there was still a doubt behind her eyes. "Why would she think that?" She kept on. "Because of what the crazy town folks did. She was scared the convoy would do the same." I tried to explain. "Your dad is here, I doubt anything will happen to you. He won't let it." She protested. Only I doubt even my dad can stop and angry mob if they were to find out who I was. What I did when I worked for Umbrella. Right now thinkin about it. It would be easiest to just take Alexa and go back to the Hive. No fight, no zombies, no complicated pregnancy what if's.

"Yea lets just hope." I hoped that would be the end of the conversation. I'm not telling anyone else what I did with umbrella. Most of it is top secret so it didn't really matter. I couldn't anyways. "What did you do that was so bad?" She almost whispered, I watched as she closed her eyes. I didn't say anything. I didn't even hint to explaining. I think she knows that I wouldn't anyways. I just let her fall back asleep.

When we pulled into the rundown hotel lot I didn't even wake her. Alexa had wrapped her legs I between mine. I must have drifted off a little. I could hear the doors open and close as the convoy unloaded into the lot. Watching out the window a small team walked over to the gas station that used to be an Exxon. It's missing and X. She can sleep through anything so sliding from between her legs was easy. I slid off the bed and into some flip flops. Grabbing a tshirt I headed for the RV door. Walking didn't hurt as bad so my limp was better. No one else was left in the RV so ill probably stay close.

Taking a step out of the RV my Dad and Casey walked by. They stopped catching sight of me. "How's Trisha doing?" I asked Casey, "asleep. And Alexa?" Casey asked, "same, so..." I gave my father a questioning look. He was starring off into the crowd of people. "Oh um... Better stay in the RV there arent that many rooms that are bearable it is pretty bad off. Most are resorting to tents. Mattresses are being cleared out and replaced as we speak." He unloaded even though it's not what I wanted to know about. It's still super early morning I was wondering if anyone was going to go after Isabella. "Dad." I sassed only to get a returning glare. "Isabella?" I questioned, "Nothing has been done, nothing will be done. Besides I'm not expending the resources upon an impending attack." Here's the general coming out in him.

I'm such a different type of commander I don't think I would just sit back were not that far away from them.I nrought her here for a reason. I love the girl, not the same way I love Alexa but I do. I thought I would never see Alexa again. Till that day at the hive.

"Whatever." I said backing down, even if I was to try and challenge him it wouldn't have a effect on his decisions. "What would you have me do? She's one person that doesn't want to be here anyway." He argued. I could feel Casey's glare but didn't look at her. I expect a Dragon breath of a wrath lash out later. This should get interesting. "She knows enough, she was a pilot before she became a civilian." I declared, "they have all the recon they need." I exclaimed. "It's outta my hands kiddo the other wouldn't let me even if i wanted to." My dad claimed softly walking away and he didn't want to i could tell. "I'm pretty sure we'll see her again." Casey commented, "what's your role today?" I questioned. "Fortifying, what needs to be put there just finished that. Now I'm looking for a high vantage point." She described. I nodded walked a few feet more away from the RV towards the center of the lot and started to look up. Once trained it never really leaves you. As I looked for a point I remember coming upon Arcadia an spotting the lookouts quickly. Then finding our own points.

"The tallest point in the lot was the telephone pole. You'll have to use a harness." I explained pointing to the pole. Someone else was already on top of the two buildings. "Right on." She started walking towards it, "hey kick it a few times to check its integrity." I stated. She nodded and kept walking. I turned to see the surveillance van pull up on the other side of the RV. I ambled over to it and stood at the back door. I waited a second before I opened it.

Alice sat in a chair in front of a series of screens. Claire came from the drivers seat to join Alice as she motioned for me to join them. "Your getting stronger." Alice noted, I glanced up. "Walking is easier." I added, "Na that's not it." Alice started shaking her head. '_You just need to work on this a little bit_.' I heard Alice's voice but she didn't move her lips. I didn't say anything, I didn't try to do it. Leaning on the short metal desk I starred at the screens.

"You definitely got this van from umbrella." I stated, "Wesseker." Claire said. "He gave us this and some other things. I told him we needed to find our people after we retreated from the front lines." Alice declared, "because of that we found the mother of all hives breaking you out and several others." Alice continued. "What's the plan?" I asked. "Hmm nice try kiddo, not part of the club yet. Your girl Isabella jumped onto the back of a bike after assisting in her own escape." Claire jumped in. Claire might be cool with my dad, I think that helps. Shit that's why everybody is pissed at her. They don't know me, I don't know me right now. I don't even know where I fit in here. This is great, "my dad might tell me later... You might want to calibrate those satellites soon, they will rotate out of contact in a hour. Right after sunrise, they re-position every few months." I explained, they both looked at me then at the screens. "But thanks anyways." I said turning and stepping out of the van. it hurt a little as I landed but I could still walk okay.

The sun started to peek over the tree line, there was a light blue hue. I like this time of the day. I walked slowly back to the RV to see if Alexa was awake and she was. I could see her move through the RV as I walked around. Getting to the door it swung open before I could reach for the handle. "Oh no...you've Ben laid up in this thing the whole time you've been back." She complained, "sorry my back was filled with bullet holes." I retorted. Alexa spun me around and placed arm around my waist. Naturally mine went over her shoulder. I pulled up my hood as well and she pulled it down. "Why do you need it?" She asked, I shrugged. " Well that didn't change," I muttered.

We walked and I saw a group moving mattresses from a truck into some of the motel rooms on the other side of the lot. It was a one story, between ten to fifteen rooms. I'm not sleeping in there, all kinds of critters probably moved in. I guess they're used to it. Jeff said the insides aren't too bad but I'm not taking my chances. The RV is clean, it was my Dads and he gave it to Alexa so that's good for me.

Chris strolled out of a room across the lot stretching his arms. He walked up to the truck and grabbed one of the mattresses out of the back. "I bet she could lift three of these at a time." Chris commented looking in my direction, I wanted to try. "Who's that?" The guy next to him asked. "Alice's apprentice. The kid is tuff." Chris declared. "I'll see it for myself, I've heard shit about her." He responded. "She's good people you'll see." Chris defended. I was thankful for that. Alexa doesn't realize the this is the reason I stay inside. At least shit is muffled. I can hear almost everything especially since there isn't any turbine engines or extensive mechanical crap like at the hive drown everything out. Here while outside I can hear everyone's conversations its annoying.

The convoy was very busy setting up a defensive line. I looked to view Casey up in the telephone pole with a long range riffle. Trisha stood at the base holding a radio. "Loud an clear babe." I caught Casey say. Trisha turned and walked off, Casey remained. Off to the outside the lot I could see the working of a front-line style barbed wire fence. All they needed was a trench. They are a little more prepared then I thought. I spotted Jeff my father and steered us in his direction.

As I walked up to him the group broke and I guess went on to their tasks. Most of them had guns so probably patrolling. "Nice set up Pops." I complemented. "Hey Rayla." He greeted, I went to hug him letting go of Alexa. "Sorry." I said hugging him tightly. "Yes it's fine." He said letting go of me. "Just get better okay... We're going to need your strength." He stated. "I understand." I replied. My dad never really a touchy feelly guy before. I guess without my mother's touch he would be like this.

"I don't wanna see you till you can contribute. So go get rest, I mean it now." My dad ordered. Alexa wrapped her arms around my arm and placed her cheek on my shoulder as we walked. The Van was moved and parked directly behind the RV; blocking the back window. There was a hummer parked tight on the drivers side of the RV. The only way in or out is the door on the left side. There is no passenger side door.

"Kinda makes me feel safe." Alexa claimed examining the vehicles further. "Babe?" She questioned, as she made her way to the door and opened it. "Not really, this only gives us one exit. The keys better be in here." I expressed slightly angry. I want more then one way out, almost makes me want to block off the door too so nothing can get in. "Your dad told them to do this. There's another girl in the hummer." Alex explained as we walked inside. I sat at the table that was normally pulled out into a bed. After grabbing a few granola bars Alex made her way to the back. I fiddled with the cards for a few minutes. Till Jill and Trisha walked into the RV.

They both sat across from me, "good morning." I greeted, "morning. So your dad, Trish and I we talked. We are doing a swap." Jill informed me, Of course i have no say. Trisha nodded. "Jill doesn't have much baby experience." Trish started, "and I really don't want to wake to a crying babes anyway..." Jill finished. there was a brief silence, I didn't expect that she would. I shrugged, "babies aren't for everyone. I had luxuries that I'll miss though." I agreed. Jill smiled and I reached my hand out. "Ugh tents and moldy hotel rooms... Wait a second." Jill started to complain but stopped and stood. She walked over to the cabinets and opened a few of the up.

"Where did I put it?" Jill questioned herself. "What?" Trish asked, "I had a bottle of cleaner... It was in here somewhere." Jill searched the cabinets a little further. "Don't think any cleaner is going to save one of those rooms. We were still going to sleep in a tent." Trisha added, "well...ah ha!" Jill shouted an spun around. "TRYING to Sleep Here!" Alexa yelled from the back. Jill shrunk into herself, holding a half empty bottle of windex. "Ah ha." She whispered. "That can't be the only cleaner, there going to be a few babies." I complained, "there's some bleach and alcohol in the back closet." Jill pointed out. Jill paced over to the door and opened it. "I have my bag so I'll leave you two to get reaquainted." Jill departed letting the RV door slam. I heard a loud moan coming from the back. "Someone sounds hormonal." Trish assessed, "just a little." I smiled holding up two fingers close together.

"When you said babies aren't for everyone, it sounded like you already takin care of or had a kid." Trisha pried, I sat silent. It was a different life at the hive. I'm Standing by not bringing that here. "And Isabella, c'mon, if she couldn't be the preppiest girl I have ever seen. Straight from the valley." Trish started talking shit. "I had a image to uphold. She went from pilot to restaurant owner, my..." I stopped myself. "My.." She egged. "Mentor was very high up and made sure I stayed on my toes." I gave her nothing, because towards the end at the hive I didn't really do much but take care of Isabella and the baby.

After a while we moved on in convo to what had been going on at the convoy. Claire and my dad in a joint leadership, Alice Chris and any other veteran fighters are the generals. Claire said every civilian in here is a soldier, everyone must know how to shoot a gun. Which is a very good thing to put in place in my opinion.

About a hour after Trisha left to go work on the barricades, I decided to lay down. I couldn't really say when the last time I've slept. It's hard to here. Alex woke an turned on her side. It's hard to tell when I'm tired, or in pain. For some reason those senses are numbed out even worse then before. My eyes closed even as I felt Alexa starring at me.

**Hours later**

I awoke to soft sobs and alot of movement in the RV. I could hear Trisha's and Casey's voices. From laying on my side I rolled onto my back and reached out to Alexa. She sat on the edge of the bed. I pulled at the bottom of her shirt, she looked over her shoulder. "What's up?" I asked, she rubbed her nose, then plopped down onto the pillow. "You weren't supposed to see that." She warned whipping her eyes. "You crying, what's wrong?" I questioned, "our kid will not have a life we had. He she will... I won't get a baby shower with toys and clothes for gifts. My mom..." She stopped in the middle of her rant. What could I say, at the hive the babe would have had somewhat of something of a life. I have to get used to my life here now.

"They won't miss what they don't know about." I said softly placing my hand on her stomach. "Look I'm here for you and the baby. I'll stay." I tried to reassure her. Alex smiled a little, "okay." She agreed. When I heard my fathers voice I sat up. "I'll be right back baby." I said as I turned leaned down over Alexa and kissed her lips lightly. I got up, slid into some shorts and walked out of the back room.

My father sat at the table, Trisha sat across from her and Casey was perched on the counter top. "I can tell We're moving south, it's getting hotter and the terrain is changing." I claimed interupting the conversation as I stood behind Trisha. "Yes we're are. On our way to the keys, to see Wesseker." My father added. I was unsure about that man. Both Casey and Trisha looked at me smiling. "What?" I questioned them uncomfortable, "Alice told me, he can fix you." Trisha stated. "What? Fix me. I didn't think there was anything wrong?" I questioned as I backed away. "No but you can go back to normal." Casey added, "not happening." I wanted to put a stop to that thinking now. I turned to go back to the room. "She'll come around to the idea case don't push it." Trisha said as she stood. "Ray wait. We understand you don't have to. It's a lot to take in right away." Trisha tried to coax me back to the table but I didn't want to sit. I'm back, I guess sleep helped. My senses were in a up roar. Something was coming for us, something viral.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the new chapter Please excuse the grammar errors i don't have a beta for this story. My research into was a very little. Over the next few days I will do some repairs. Leave a review, I'll try an tailor the story to them. Look out for the next chapter, it might be a little longer. Thanks again for all the reviews again. **

**Onelove- _Ray_**


End file.
